


A Promise of Jade

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: Jade Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mass Effect 2, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Space Baby Magic, Thane Lives, Various Mass Effect Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 366,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fiction that takes place during the events of ME2 and continuing through the end of ME3,  possibly beyond. </p><p>After Thane asks Shepard for help concerning his son, she finds herself having more than just feelings of friendship toward the younger Drell. When he returns those feelings will they be able to maintain their love through the separation of distance?</p><p>With the looming war ahead of them,  will their family be destroyed even before it has truly begun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the ME2 & ME3 time lines with some references to events that happened in ME1. This story will be a slow build, AU, and will have events and some dialogue from the game, not word for word most of the time, but mostly just head canon. 
> 
> If you don't like AU or just have issues with characters being OOC or with author's putting their individual spin on some cultural ideas, please feel free to look elsewhere, there are so many great stories out there.
> 
> I have also adjusted the age of both Female Shepard and Kolyat, so they are not too far apart. He is in his early 20's, and she is only a few years older. This Kolyat will not be so full of angst as most. Although, he may have moments of unruliness and angst.
> 
> Be warned, Kaidan is not liked in this story. If you have issues with that, please move on to another story.
> 
> These will probably be short chapters and hopefully not too boring. Rated Explicit for language, mature and sexual situations.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please bear in mind that I am not a professional writer, and this is my first fanfiction. Any mistakes are purely my own. I have no beta reader.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Bioware owns the Mass Effect Universe and its characters, I am just playing around with them. Original Characters are mine.**
> 
>  
> 
> *****  
> Author's Note:
> 
>  **Oberon** has graciously started translating this work into German. It can be found at http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5773762f00008031101a8ae7/1/A-Promise-of-Jade
> 
> This is the only authorized translation of the story. 
> 
> Thank you very much, Oberon, for doing so.
> 
> *~*~*
> 
> 8/2017: I've begun to update this story to correct grammar and punctuation. A few things may change as I work on sentence structure as well.

* * *

 

 

_"Unbelievable,"_ Commander Jade Shepard thought as she made her way through the shuttle bay toward the elevator at the end.

A large male turian wearing a set of damaged, heavy armor followed her. Both of them looking so wrathful that everyone scattered out of their way as fast as they could. Even the third member of their party, an older, scarred human male wearing yellow armor, stayed back out of their way, having witnessed the scene that caused both of them to be so furious looking.

As she pushed the button to call the elevator down to the bay, the human called out that he would catch the next one. He didn't want to be crammed into the metal box with the both of them; _the shuttle ride back from the planet's surface was bad enough_ , he thought.

Shepard nodded her head letting him know that she had heard him. "Okay Zaeed, check in with Doctor Chakwas and get yourself healed up."

Finally, the elevator arrived, and they got on. The turian, Garrus Vakarian, long time friend and crewmate of Shepard's, smashed the holographic button for the CIC deck where for some reason Cerberus decided to put the armory instead of down in the shuttle bay where it made sense to have it.

"What the hell was that all about! Where the hell does he get off telling me that I am a traitor, that I betrayed him and the Alliance!" She practically yelled after the doors to the elevator closed. "What did he think, that I wanted to be brought back by Cerberus, that I had a choice in the matter! I was dead for fuck sake!"

Garrus let out a growl, his sub-harmonics voicing his displeasure even though he knew Shepard couldn't hear them. "I don't know Shepard; it seemed he would rather have had you stay dead then come back to do what the Council and the Alliance are failing to do. Protect your species. All these attacks on human colonies and just like with Saren they want to cover it up or ignore it. The Council, well, they have been like that from the beginning of this whole mess. Not wanting to believe their top Spectre could go rogue. No matter how much evidence we showed them, even having a Reaper rain down on the Citadel, would make them stop acting like self-centered, blind jackasses."

He paused as the elevator opened up on the deck and they exited out making a sharp left to go toward the armory. A young woman, with a cheerful, if over friendly attitude said, "Commander Shepard, the Illus... " She stopped mid sentence when she got a look at the scowling faces of both the people that turned to stare at her. She quickly turned back to her terminal as Garrus and Shepard continued into the Armory.

After watching Jacob Taylor, the resident ex-Alliance now Cerberus gun for hire leave the room out of the secondary door, Garrus continued to talk. "What really bothers me is that the Alliance isn't doing a damn thing. It was bad enough having them deny everything after the first Normandy was shot down. Making it seem that you were mentally unstable, that it was all a delusion because they didn't want to deal with the truth. But now, they are letting the Collectors empty entire human colonies and aren't doing anything about it."

Both of them started to strip off the outer hard suits and place them on the rack where they would be auto decontaminated, cleaned and repaired, leaving them in the thinner and lighter under suits. They started to disassemble and clean their weapons at the nearest workbench. "As far as that bastard Kaidan is concerned," rumbled Garrus, " you should have let me shoot him for saying that crap to you. Of all the people that know you, he should have been the one to understand what you are doing and why."

Shepard gave a soft snort and said, "No, no need to shoot him. But damn Garrus, he didn't even let me try to explain. Probably wouldn't have listened anyway. Like you told him, he was so focused on Cerberus that he was ignoring the real threat. Guess the best thing to do is to keep fighting the good fight and hope like hell we make it back and can shout, "told you so you smug, short sighted bastards!" Garrus let out a chuckle at this, his mandibles flaring slightly.

"Okay Shepard, these are clean and ready to go. I'm gonna head out and shower, want to join me for dinner in the mess?"

After Shepard finished checking the reassembled rifle, she agreed, "sure Garrus, just let me go check with Kelly and see what it was that she wanted to say to me. Even though I have a feeling I already know what it was."

Shepard put the weapons in the assigned locker and turned toward him, "and that's another thing that is bothering me." The corners of her full mouth turned downwards into a slight frown. "TIM just happened to know which colony the Collectors were going to hit and that Kaidan was going to be on it? I don't know it sounds fishy to me. Plus how did the Alliance get reports about me being with Cerberus? When I met with Anderson in his office he said he heard, but Garrus... how did they hear? Who told them? I have only been "awake" for a short time and have spent most of that time in the Terminus."

Garrus thought for a second then said, "I don't know Shepard, but 50 credits say that TIM knew more than what he told you."

Shepard smirked at him, "yeah that isn't a bet I'm gonna take."

After leaving the armory, Shepard met with Kelly who told her it was The Illusive Man, or TIM as Shepard called him, that wanted to talk to her. She also said there were some unread messages on her so-called "personal" terminal. Shepard knew that someone read or scanned her emails and messages before they were sent or received, she knew that nothing was private or personal. Yet.

"Note to self: pick up a different omni tool the next time we are on the Citadel. One that is not loaded up with Cerberus spyware," Shepard muttered on the way to the comm room.

After a rather informative and frustrating talk with TIM, she headed to her cabin and looked at the messages. There wasn't anything critical that needed to be taken care of immediately. A request for her to find some Cerberus scientists that had gone missing.  Find a missing prototype vehicle and a few other requests from TIM or ones associated with him. _Won't they ever learn?_ There was also a stack of datapads on the desk containing dossiers for additional team members. After taking a shower, she grabbed the stack of pads and took them down with her to meet Garrus.

With a small groan, she dumped the stack of pads onto the table. She went and picked up the food and tea that Mess Sergeant Gardner had waiting for her, then headed back and sat down. While waiting for Garrus to join her at the table, she started looking through the dossiers and separated them into piles of maybe and oh, hell no." 

She came across one that made her giddy, and she let out a loud "whoop" hugging it to her chest. She noticed Gardner looking at her strangely, and she cleared her throat and put the data pad into an entirely separate pile.

A little while later Garrus came out of the Main Battery and joined her at the table. He had picked up his own food and drink on the way from where Gardner had set them out for him. "Garrus, I'm glad I didn't take that bet," she whispered. "It was a complete setup. TIM, that rotten bastard, leaked the info about me being with Cerberus and even admitted to setting up that mess on Horizon." Garrus huffed and pulled his mandibles in a bit, a sign that he wasn't too happy to hear that.

"What are all these piles of data pads Shepard?"

"These are the new dossiers Cerberus sent. This pile here is the "oh hell no" pile, these guys we can definitely do without. This pile is the "maybe" pile." She began to fidget, a bad nervous habit she had never quite been able to stop with the teacup waiting for him to notice the other pad.

"And what about that one sitting by itself?" Garrus looked up and saw the smirk on her face and the sparkle in those green eyes when she reached for that particular data pad.

"Here read it yourself and tell me what you think."

She handed it to him only to start laughing as he choked on his own tea and read, "Tali'Zorah vas Neema! Spirits, hurry up and go get her, it will be just like old times with her down in Engineering."

"We will be heading there soon, but first I want to have you look over this pile here. There are some interesting people here that I think would benefit the team. The first is, Thane Krios. A Drell Assassin reported as being the best in the galaxy. I think having another stealth expert, especially one with sniping experience would be a good addition." Shepard pushed the datapad across the table for Garrus to look over.

"The next is Samara, an Asari Justicar. I don't know much about what exactly a Justicar is. Having another powerful biotic, one that is pretty stable anyway, on the team will be a big help when we have to split up, balance the biotics and weapons experts out a bit." She shoved that pad across the table over to him as well. "Read those over and let me know what you think and if you want to look at the others go ahead. But honestly, I think those two along with Tali will make a pretty complete ground team with the ones we already have."

"Sounds good Shepard, they seem like they would fit." He paused, "as long as they both can learn to work in a team setting and not alone, which is the concern I have on that assassin. They are usually solo, and he may have a hard time adjusting. Just keep it in mind."

The dirty dishes were gathered and put in the washer. One less thing for Gardner to have to worry about and left. She made her way to the bridge and asked Joker to set a course to Illium. He was to let her know when they were through the mass relay. Now it was time to start scanning the planets for supplies to get the upgrades to the ship's armor and weapon systems. Something they would need when the time came to take out the Collectors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bioware owns all Mass Effect Universe. I own my Original Characters.

* * *

 

 

The next morning while getting breakfast, something that Shepard thought resembled oatmeal but wasn't sure it was, she heard Garrus call out for her to join him at the table.

"How was planet probing going last night?" Garrus laughed at the look on Shepard's face when the spoon she put in the bowl got stuck. Shepard began grunting while trying to lift the congealed mess out, well it looked like oatmeal but seemed to have turned into concrete.

She sighed heavily and said, "not too bad Garrus, another few weeks, and we should have enough for that new ship armor at least, which means some much-needed shore leave for the crew while the ship is in dry dock."

"Two hours out from Illium Commander," Joker, the self-proclaimed "best damn helmsman in the Alliance Fleet," said over the ship's comm. Shepard had to admit he was the best she'd ever seen, even if he was a sarcastic bastard.

"Thanks, Joker."

She gave up trying to rescue the spoon.

"Garrus suit up and be ready to meet at the airlock when we dock." Garrus nodded and finished his breakfast and went back to the Main Battery.

"Mordin can you please be ready to join the shore party when we dock at Illium," Shepard said to the Salarian as she walked into the lab area where Mordin worked.

"Glad to Shepard. Need additional supplies. Listening devices found in the lab. Destroyed most. Returned the expensive ones to Miranda." All this was said in one breath from him, almost too fast to follow.

"Wait, Mordin you found bugs in your lab?" Her hands were curling into fists; this morning was just getting worse as time went by.

"Yes, Shepard, most likely bugs in every room. Can check your quarters and remove them along with anywhere else you want. Can do that once back onboard. Will let you know what I find and can decide to destroy or return them,"  Mordin said at an even more rapid fire pace.

"Okay, thanks, Mordin, appreciate it. I also wanted to thank you for the seeker swarm protection; you really came through for us."

Mordin looked up from his terminal and said with a slightly creepy grin, "happy to help."

Rushing over to the Main Battery and palming the control panel to open the door, Shepard furiously spat, "Garrus, did you check this room for bugs? Mordin just told me the lab had them and he would clean out my quarters later, those fucking bastards better not be watching me in the shower!" He started laughing loudly at this and shaking his head, a Human habit he picked up when he worked for C-Sec.

"Kasumi and I finished clearing this room a few days ago. We started working on a few other rooms but didn't really think they would be stupid enough to put them up where you sleep or in your bathroom. Sorry about that, when we get back I'll go help Mordin with it, along with the med bay."

"Go deck by deck Garrus and work with the others to find and get rid of those damn things. It's bad enough Miranda, and most likely EDI already relays all the conversations and mail to TIM anyway, the last thing I really want is to think about him watching me on the toilet." They both shivered at that thought.

"EDI," a small blue chess piece looking projection popped up next to a terminal, "from now on all personal conversations are not to be reported to TIM. Anything said that would endanger our mission is to be directed to me before anyone else. Is that understood?" Shepard looked toward the blue holo projection.

"Understood, Commander, logging you out." The projection winked out.

"Thanks, EDI."

"Mordin will be coming with us, be ready to go." Shepard nudged Garrus in the arm then walked out.

 

* * *

 

An Asari followed by several LOKI mechs met the crew after the Normandy docked at the Nos Astra Spaceport. After introducing herself as Careena and answering some general questions, she told them that it was Liara T'Soni that paid for the ship's docking fee and that Liara had an office above the trading floor. Shepard thanked her, and they proceeded into the city. 

The group walked by a Volus and Asari discussing the shorting of prefabs for Humans and how that squat little bastard had made a ton of money doing the same thing before. It made Shepard want to punt his ass over the railing, but with a look from Garrus just stormed past.

As the group entered Liara's office, they heard her threatening a holographic image of a Human male. She quickly finished the call then shut off the comm unit.

"Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls," Liara told her assistant and gave Shepard a warm hug.

"My sources said you were alive, but I never believed-- It is good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Liara. How have you been?" Shepard asked after taking a seat at the desk. Mordin and Garrus hung back toward the door while the two women caught up.

"I could use your help Liara."

"I wish I could come with you Shepard, but I have debts to repay. I can assist you with some information, after all, I am doing well as a broker here." Liara stood up from behind her desk and moved to face out of the window, looking at the skyline of the city.

"What do you mean debts? Are you in trouble? Do you need any help?" Shepard leaned forward in the chair and watched Liara intently.

"No, no trouble but it has been a long two years, and there are things I need to take care of. If you really want to help I need someone to hack some terminals for me, someone I can trust."

Shepard raised her eyebrows, "Liara," she said, "you know I can barely hack my way out of a wet paper bag." Garrus let out a short bark of laughter, apparently eavesdropping. Shepard turned in her chair towards him and shot him a glare that clearly told him to shut up. "But I do have someone that can get the job done for you, let me find the people I am looking for then we can deal with your terminals."

"Thank you, Jade," Liara sighed, clearly relieved. "Now what can I do to help you?"

"I am looking for Thane Krios; he is supposed to be here on Illium."

"Hmm, yes the Assassin," Liara glanced at her terminal, quickly checking something. "Apparently he arrived here a few days ago and may be targeting a local business woman, a Nassana Dantius. Go check with Seryna down in the cargo transfer level; it seems like he may have contacted her after arriving here."

Shepard slowly raised an eyebrow at Liara and gave her a small smirk, "ok, how about Samara, she's an Asari ..."

"Justicar, yes," Liara interrupted, giving Shepard a little smirk of her own, something she learned from Shepard when she was helping her on the original Normandy. "You should talk with Tracking Officer Dara about her."

"A tracking officer, what is she some kind of criminal?" Shepard looked at Liara and muttered, "as if I need more of those on my team."

"No, in fact, it is quite the opposite, she is something like an Asari Warrior, go talk with Officer Dara she can tell you more."

"Thanks, Liara, that's all I needed to know right now. I will keep in touch, and as soon as I can, I will come back to help you with those terminals. I also need to discuss the personal matter I entrusted you with before the Council sent me on that 'Geth hunting mission.'" Shepard air quoted those last few words, mimicking what the Turian Councillor did when she mentioned Reapers to them during the last Council meeting.

When they left Liara's office, Garrus pulled Shepard aside, and quietly murmured, "Liara seems a lot different than before, harder. I mean, she was in there threatening a man with the same line her mother used on us at Noveria. And what personal matter? What deep, dark secret are you keeping from your best friend?" he flared his mandibles at the last little bit.

"I know Garrus, I guess those two years I was gone not only changed us but her as well, I just hope it hasn't changed her too much so we can help her and still trust her. She did seem to be much less naive than she was before and a whole lot scarier. I mean, can Asari actually flay people alive with their minds?" Shepard shook her head, "puts a whole new twist on that "embrace eternity" thing they do. And if I wanted you to know my secret I would have told you." Then she stuck her tongue out at him. "Enough of that, let's go find us an assassin and justicar so we can go hit the bar and do some shopping."

 

* * *

 

After wandering through Nos Astra and finally finding the cargo transfer area the team spotted an Asari sitting behind a desk.

"Are you Seryna?"

"Who wants to know?" she asked, not even glancing up from her terminal.

"Liara T'Soni said you could help me find someone. Thane Krios?"

That got her attention rather quickly, Seryna got up and motioned them over to where there were no bystanders likely to overhear the conversation.

"Yeah, I know him, told him everything I could about the towers and the opposition he is likely to encounter. He didn't seem worried about it much. Why? What do you want him for?"

"We just want to talk to him; I have a feeling that Nassana won't just let us waltz through the front doors though." Shepard looked over the skyline where Seryna pointed out the towers to her.

"That woman has become even more paranoid, thinking her sisters are out to get her. It isn't going to be easy to get to her; she is probably going to be up in the penthouse surrounded by mercs. If that Assassin is smart, he will go in from the second tower and head across the bridge."

"Hmm, do you have a way in?" Shepard asked her, trying to come up with an alternative if the Asari wouldn't help them.

"Yeah, I can get you to the second tower. Meet me here tonight after the night shift workers clear out of tower two." She walked back toward her desk after Shepard nodded to her.

"Hey guys, let's go check out some of the kiosks while we wait and spend some of TIM's money."

A few hours later the team found themselves out front of the towers. Seryna was just leaving when they heard gunfire from inside the building. Shepard looked toward the door and saw Salarians running past and being gunned down by mechs.

"Oh hell," she shouted before shooting out the front glass. Garrus on her six, as always, hitting the FENRIS mechs with overload as Mordin and Shepard shot them, trying desperately to get inside as fast as they could to help the workers and to find out what the hell was going on.

They cleared the floor of mercs and got as much information from the lone Salarian survivor that they could. Mordin applied medigel to him then opened the door to the rest of the tower.  

They encountered the poorly trained Eclipse mercs and their mechs that were on Nassana's payroll as they continued to head toward the penthouse.

Every once in awhile the others heard Garrus boasting over the comm channel with a "never seen me coming!" or "sniped that one." Eventually Mordin's comments of "thought I was harmless, didn't you" and "flammable! Or inflammable. Forget which. Doesn't matter" started as well. 

The team worked their way through the towers, freeing the trapped workers, as they found them. Finally after what must have been hours they made it to the penthouse and went in.

"Shepard!" Nassana cried out, "you're dead."

"I got better," Shepard replied with a touch of surliness in her tone. Shepard remembered how Nassana tricked her into killing her sister all those years ago.

"And so now you are here to kill me just like you did my sister," sneered the Asari.

"You really think I am here to kill you?" Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back on one leg, what Garrus termed the "thug pose."

"I am here looking for someone," Shepard said.

"What is it you want, credits?" Nassana asked while pacing around looking worried.

"Oh Nassana," Shepard said after hearing a small noise coming from the vent above where the mercs were standing, "all the credits in the world won't make this problem go away." Shepard knew what that sound meant, the assassin was there and was just waiting for an opening to make his move.

One of the hired mercs acted nervously and said she heard something. After Nassana told her to check the other entrances, the real show started.

All of a sudden from the overhead vent dropped a quiet shadow, snapping a merc's neck, crushing another's trachea, and shooting the other one in the heart. He turned that same weapon on Nassana with a shot to the abdomen.

As they watched this, it all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. They watched as the now stammering Asari was caught and gently lowered to the desk. The Drell dropped his head and joined his hands as if in prayer. Shepard couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the man.

"Shepard... hey Shepard," Garrus whispered, "stop staring at him and go talk to him so that we can get the hell out of here."

Shepard looked over to Garrus and saw his electric blue eyes staring at her, with a hint of laughter in them. "Damn Garrus, did you see that? It took what, less than eight seconds for him to take them out. Where the hell did he learn to do that? He barely made a damn sound."

Garrus chuckled and said, "oh I think you're in love."

Shepard blushed bright red and hissed at him to "shut the fuck up" because Krios could probably hear him and it was bad enough she was already acting like an idiot anyway by standing there staring.

Shepard took a breath to try and gain control and approached cautiously, "I don't want to disturb you, but I was looking for you. We need to talk."

"I apologize," he said with a gravelly voice, "but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"Oh, well, she certainly was wicked," Shepard said with a slight grimace.

"No, not for her," he paused, "for me."

He slowly moved around to the front of the desk, and they continued to discuss the reason the group was there. Thane turned his back on the rest of the crew and wandered back toward the large window. Shepard glanced at Garrus and noticed him doing the "hurry up" hand motion along with the "drink" one. She hurriedly flicked him her middle finger before Thane could see.

"This was supposed to be my last job," he said, his eyes closed. "I am dying."

That immediately brought her attention back to him, "Wait, did you just say you were dying? I didn't hear about that, is there anything I can do to help?"

The concern in Shepard's voice must have been apparent, he turned towards her and quietly said, "giving me this opportunity is enough, so many innocents died today, and I must atone for that. I am hoping to leave this universe a brighter place before I die. I will work for you Shepard, no charge."

Shaking hands, Shepard let him know where the Normandy was docked and asked him if he needed to get any of his gear before boarding. "There are a few possessions I would like to get before going."

"Not a problem, you guys go ahead and finish the shopping. I will meet you after I go with Thane to get his stuff and have it stowed on board." She gave Garrus the death stare when he started to open his mouth to say something. She made a shooing motion for them to leave.

"I apologize for earlier, what Garrus said, he can be a bit of a pain in my ass sometimes," Shepard told him as they headed toward the transport cars to get a taxi to where he had his things stored.

"It didn't bother me, Commander, I could tell he was joking with you."

"Please call me Shepard, I would prefer it that way," Shepard said as she glanced up at him with a slight smile.

"Then Shepard it is," he said with a small bow of his head. Shepard's eyebrow raised slightly.

"So, is there anything more you would like to know about the mission or the crew?"

"Not at this time, thank you."

They took a transport to a building on the bit seedier side of town; the buildings there looked more run down than they did closer to the dock and market areas. They walked toward what looked like a hotel. Shepard quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a smirk, struggling hard trying not to laugh. "Please tell me this isn't what it looks like." 

He only chuckled lightly at her and showed her to a barren room, which apparently he was staying in. At least it was clean if quite sparse. Quickly gathering up his personal items they made their way back out and took the transport to a storage facility. Thane entered a series of complicated and what seemed to be rather ridiculously long passcodes, which Shepard had no hope of remembering even if she wanted to. The door to his locker opened and he took out several gun cases and a storage container.

As they were walking back to the transport to head to the Normandy Shepard got a ping on her omni-tool. She waited until the cases were loaded into the air car and finished programming in the docking bay coordinates before bothering to check it.

**GV:** _Where the hell are you? You said we would get a drink at the bar. What did you do take him to a hotel somewhere and tie him up? Get your ass back here already._

She let out a soft moan. "Damn you Garrus I'm gonna kill you," Shepard breathed out hoping Thane didn't hear.

**JS:** _Damn it Garrus, knock it off, we are on our way back just had to pick up things from a couple of places._  
**GV:** _Uh huh, riiight._  
**JS:** _Shut up._  
**JS:** _And for your information. Yes, he took me to a hotel, so ha ha._  
**GV:** _Spirits, I really didn't need to know that._  
**JS:** _He was staying at one and had to pick up stuff, so get your mind out of the gutter or I'm telling Joker to stop sending you porn while on duty. Or just send you random Elcor and Volus ones._  
**GV:**...  
**GV:** _Okay, okay I am shutting up. Just get back here. Mordin got everything he needed, and I got some new mods I want to work with._  
**JS:** _The transport just arrived, will be there in a few._

 

Shepard shut off the omni-tool and glanced over at Thane, hoping he couldn't read those messages.

"After getting you assigned to your quarters, I'll give you a quick tour. Before joining for ground missions though, I need for you to see the Doctor on board, it's routine everyone has to do it when they first get here."

"Of course Shepard."

They carried his cases on board and deposited them next to the lift doors. Shepard gave strict orders that no one was to touch them then she and Thane went into the debriefing room. She found Jacob Taylor there waiting for them.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? I was expecting Garrus."

Jacob turned to Thane, "Krios, heard impressive things about you. I am sure you would be a real asset to the team, that is if you don't mind having an assassin watch your back."

What the hell? Shepard thought. Thane looked at them as he said, "I have accepted a contract. My arm is Shepard's." His voice was steady and unconcerned by Jacob's apparently aggressive posture and tone.

"What's your problem, Jacob?" Shepard angrily snapped at him. Not understanding why he was giving the new member attitude when he only just arrived.

"I am more loyal than my next paycheck, and I don't like mercenaries, an assassin is just a more precise mercenary."

Shepard was starting to get pissed, her eyes taking on an eerie red glow and she dropped into her thug pose. "He is doing this job gratis, so there goes the first part of your concerns out the airlock. As far as the second part, I will pass that info to Zaeed, and you can work it out with him. Dismissed." She waited until Jacob left the room before apologizing to Thane. "I am sorry for the less than warm welcome you are receiving, is there anything you require in the way of quarters?"

"Someplace dry is preferable if any is available." EDI's blue hologram popped up with a ping and informed him that the life-support room would work well for him.

"An AI? My thanks." Thane didn't seem phased that there was an illegal AI onboard.

"Alrighty then, let's get your things down to your room, and I will leave you to set up. Let me know when you are ready and I will give you the nickel tour." He gave her an odd look at this, "Human phrase, it means a short tour."

"Ahh," bowing to her before he left the room.

A short while after a shower EDI informed her that Thane was ready for the tour, so she showed him around and performed introductions. She noticed how many people seem to shy away from him or act really nervous. "Just give them some time to get to know you, I really am sorry about the reactions they are having."

"It is to be expected, considering my profession."

Thane was left in the care of Doctor Chakwas when Shepard headed to the Main Battery to get Garrus. She palmed the control and walked in as soon as the door opened. "Hey, big guy. Be ready to go in a few hours; we will head to the bar then. I want to take Thane with us. I think it will be good if he can make a friend other than me. And since most of the crew, except those asshole, Cerberus flunky, xenophobes that we still have on board, look up to you, you make the best choice."

"Yeah sure that's the reason you want him along... uh huh... Are you sure you want me to come along? And don't be making me nauseous doing, what do Humans say..."kissing faces" at him all night." He was showing a toothy Turian grin.

"It's kissy faces, and are you jealous no one wants to make those faces at you?" Shepard laughed at the look that came over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Walking down the steps from the Main Battery back into the Mess Hall, Shepard glanced over into the Med Bay hoping to get a look at Thane. Dr. Chakwas had the glass opaqued out though so she knew he was still being examined. She shrugged and headed that way anyhow. Seeing as how the door panel was green instead of red, Shepard palmed it so the door swished open.

"Hey Doc, you about done letting your hands roam all over the new crew member "examining" him yet? Or do you need more time to get better acquainted?" Shepard laughed saying it loudly enough that no one in the med bay could possibly not have heard it.

"Shepard! Behave yourself, " Dr. Chakwas yelled right back, " Or so help me I will use the old fashioned ways of healing your busted ass the next time you come in here because you were reckless. Or better yet I will misplace all the hangover meds so you will just have to suffer."

"Ouch, that is so mean Doc. You wouldn't do that, doesn't it go against some oath or another you took to do no harm, help the helpless or something along those lines," Shepard said a hint of suppressed laughter in her voice. Thane's eyes shifted back and forth between the Doc and her as they started to laugh like crazy. Tears began to stream down their faces. After drying their eyes, they both grinned at Thane and explained to him how the Doc had served as CMO on the first Normandy along with Joker, the helmsman, and Garrus. We were like a big dysfunctional family.

"Listen, Doc, seriously how much longer before Thane can leave? Garrus and I want to take him with us when we go out tonight if he is willing to go."

Chakwas paused and checked her omni-tool readout. "He is all done and is cleared for duty, I do want to see him here often though to monitor his condition."

"You heard the Doc, make sure to keep regular visits and let her know if you need anything. Say, Thane, do you like tea? I have some herbal stuff that isn't too bad, not all that great either, but I am lucky that Gardner even knows what tea is."

"Yes Shepard I do like tea, I use a special blend to help with my condition along with drinking it just for enjoyment." Shepard grinned at him, eyes alight.

"Wonderful another person I can enjoy having tea with, that sludge that Garrus calls tea ... ugh, horrible smelling stuff that is and looks like tar. I will go start some water while you get dressed if you would like to join me for some. Let me know if you want to come with us later, it will be fun," _probably_ she thinks. "Then tomorrow we go to try and recruit the Asari on my list. I would like for you to come along so I can sort of gauge how well you adapt to working in a group instead of solo."

"EDI, I need for you to order a set of movie night jammies for Sere Krios and have them delivered to the Normandy please," Shepard said as she spared a quick glance in his direction.

"They will be delivered this evening, Commander."

Shepard slowly backed away from the bed while covertly, at least she hoped it isn't too obvious, checking out the chest and shoulders of the man sitting on the medical bed. His green skin seemed to be covered with smooth scales and those dark stripes of his that start on his head and neck seem to go all the way down if the one that she could see arrowing down his side into the waistband of his pants was any indication. Glancing up, Shepard saw those big black eyes of his staring at her with a smirk on his lips and an eye ridge cocked, letting her know that she was well and truly caught gawking at him. Shepard let out a sort of "squeak" and whirled around double timing it to the door all the while hearing the laughter from the Doc echoing through the room.

Heading over to the kitchen area of the mess to make the tea, Shepard could feel her face burning up, her mind in chaos, _Oh God, I can't believe I was in there staring at his chest like that, he probably thinks I am a freakin' pervert now._ A feeling of shame washed over her, he probably won't want to join Garrus and her tonight or have anything to do with her after that episode in the med bay. It would be all her fault for not keeping her damned curiosity in check.

Trying to think of a way to apologize without embarrassing herself even further Shepard didn't hear anyone approaching, so when she finally got the container of tea packets opened and heard someone clearing their throat behind her, she jumped, sending those same tea packets flying in every direction.

"Gahhhh, damn Thane don't sneak up on me that way," her voice a bit shaky from the fright. _Damn it,_ She thought to herself, _can this get even worse than what it already is_ ... and there comes the laughter. Garrus just happened to be coming down the short flight of stairs leading from the Main Battery into the Mess Hall when he saw those packets raining down and Shepard jumping. And of course, he just had to bust out laughing.

"That was priceless. Hey Joker did you get that on vid? I bet it would be a hit on the extranet," Garrus said, knowing that Joker practically sees and hears everything that goes on in the ship.

"Yep, I got it alright, this is gonna be great," Joker said.

"Joker if you value that extensive porn collection of yours, you better forget that you have the vid clip of what just happen or so help me I will tell EDI to delete every last single one of those vids. And block your extranet so you can't download anymore," Shepard said angrily, knowing that once again her face was beet red.

"Okay, okay, jeez give a guy a break here. You hardass."

"And you Garrus, stop laughing your ass off and help me pick up these tea packets before Gardner has a fit for messing up his area."

"It was my fault Shepard for not announcing myself earlier, let me help you." Thane quickly started to pick up the packets lying at his feet and put them on the countertop. Luckily since they were individually sealed they could still be used. It would have been one hell of a mess if it was a loose tea.

"So, Thane," Garrus said, "are you coming out with us tonight, you probably know Nos Astra better than we do and can help us find a decent place for food and all."

"Yes, I believe I would like that, there is a place not too far from the trading floor called "Eternity Lounge", the food and drinks there are pretty good and serves both dextro and levo."

Shepard stood there watching them both, " Great, we will meet for dinner, see you both at the airlock then." And starts to walk off, hearing Garrus start to laugh again, he yells, " Hey Shep didn't you forget something."

"Huh?" She turned around to see Thane holding out a cup of tea for her. She completely forgot the whole reason she was in the Mess Hall, to begin with. She muttered, "thanks" and went rushing off with the cup knowing she was blushing and unable to help herself.

"Officer Vakarian, while in the Med Bay, Shepard asked the AI to order me a set of movie night jammies. What exactly is that and why would I need them?" Thane asked.

"Ah, well it is a tradition that she started back on the Normandy SR-1, once a week the ground crew plus a few others get together, put on the mandatory set of "jammies", which are what humans sleep in, some of them anyway, from what I understand. And we get together and watch vids, snack on treats that she gets us just for the occasion. Each ground crew member gets to choose the theme for their week. Like, Tali... she's a Quarian, you will get to meet her when we go to pick her up soon, she likes romance vids. So she will inevitably pick _Fleet and Flotilla_ as one of hers. But you can only choose the movie once, so no repeats. If you are thinking of skipping out on movie night, don't. Shepard will get upset if you don't have a good reason. It's only one night a week and it is usually pretty fun, a chance to get together and relax with friends. It's important to her."

"Yeah," interrupted Joker, "you don't want to go missing my week."

"Joker, I don't think he is ready for your bad porn of the various species week, quite yet."

"He's got a few months before my week rolls around again."

"Ah, my thanks," Thane said before walking into the Life support room.

"Hey Garrus, do you think we should have warned him about the jammies? " Joker's voice held a hint of laughter.

"Nope, just make sure EDI gets a shot of the look on his face when he opens the box up and comes face to face with them." Garrus started laughing.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later the three of them followed the big holo sign pointing the way to the Eternity Lounge. Outside the door, an Asari paced the floor and complained about a Human inside causing problems. As they entered, the place seemed to be fairly crowded. They made their way to the bar and overheard the male that was causing problems. Shepard freaked and came to a complete and fairly hasty stop, almost causing Thane and Garrus to knock her down.

"Oh fucking hell no, damn it what the living hell is that idiot doing here." She groaned out loud, and Garrus just couldn't help himself, his mandibles flicked and spread wider in what can only be called a "shit eating grin" on a Turian, to announce quite loudly, "Hey isn't that your number one fan, Shepard?"

"Shut the hell up Garrus and maybe we can sneak out of here without him seeing me," Shepard hissed at him, hoping that he wasn't going do something she would regret, like actually talk to the dumb ass standing at the bar. But it was too late.

"You want to see how far I'll go? I learned to shove a gun in people's faces from... " and as he turned away from the bar and spotted Shepard standing there, "Commander... Shepard?"

Shepard let out a huge sigh, "Conrad, what are you doing here? And why are you trying to get the deed to this place?" She felt the beginning of a massive headache coming on.

"I'm helping people, just like you used to." Conrad grinned at her, that starry eyed look of adoration starting to show up in his eyes. He told her that the bar is, in fact, a base for Red Sand dealers and that an undercover cop told him about it and needed his help to bust the ring. And yep a full blown headache now appeared.

"Conrad, where is the cop that told you this?" Shepard sighed and put her one hand across her eyes.

"Oh, she runs the weapons kiosk near the souvenir store."

"Let me handle this Conrad." Shepard stomped off, fuming at once again having to deal with the idiot and his naivety.

Garrus was still trying to contain his laughter as they stormed out of the lounge. He told Thane all about Conrad and being her "Number 1 fan", and the encounters they had with him on the Citadel when they were tracking down Saren.

"That man is a menace, why the hell didn't he just go home to his wife like I told him too," Shepard spat out, an angry look on her face that had people getting out of the way faster than normal. They reached the kiosk where the so called "under cover cop" worked. Shepard told her that she was a friend of Conrad's and that she could go get the deed, that everything had been taken care of, all she had to do was tell them who sent her.

"Really, that's great, here let me give you a discount." And off she went to get her deed.

"Huh, let's check see what we got here before going back and hopefully get Conrad to go back home instead of me shooting his ass and putting him out of my misery." They made a few purchases, finding some decent upgrades that were available and set it up for delivery to the Normandy. Finally, they went back to the bar, walking in to see the Asari being arrested for extortion.

After telling Conrad that he helped them take down a terrorist cell, she made it clear that he should leave and go back to his wife... again. They sat down at a table in the far corner away from the door and ordered dinner. They began retelling the time they spent tracking down Saren and destroying Sovereign after Thane asked for more than what he heard on the highly edited news casts from more than two years ago.

Shepard told him what they had seen and heard, the atrocities they fought against. She told him the truth. The Reapers were real and they were coming for all of them. Every man, woman, child of every advanced species. And no one else seemed to be willing to do anything about it except for a handful of people.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the Normandy, EDI informed Thane his delivery had arrived. Garrus started to chuckle as they headed for the crew deck, Shepard continued up to her own floor.

When Thane opened the box, he was stunned and dropped the lid he was holding in his now nerveless hand. _By Arashu, what are these and she expects me to wear them?_ Inside the box, folded neatly was a set of black pajamas, liberally plastered with the bright pink picture of none other than Blasto, the hanar Spectre. Along with a set of soft men's slippers with the same design.

"EDI? Are these actually the items Shepard requested or is this a joke?" Thane asked a hint of desperation in his voice, hoping it was just a joke played on the new guy.

"Those are the correct items Sere Krios. One set of movie night jammies, I also took the liberty of ordering you a set of matching slippers as I wasn't sure you had some already."

"I see, thank you EDI." Thane cleared his throat and let out a sigh.

He picked up the box lid, replaced it then gingerly picked the box up and placed it on top of his footlocker. He sat down at his table and started praying to Arashu to give him the strength to actually wear the lurid things when the time came.

EDI sent the footage to Garrus whose laughter could be heard all the way down in engineering.

 

* * *

 

The next day was a real cluster fuck. What started out as just go get the Justicar, turned into a nightmare of Eclipse mercs and canisters containing a drug that not only boosted biotics but would cause severe tissue damage if exposed to it long enough. Finally, after finding the information about the killer Samara wanted and having her swear an oath to Shepard so she is never forced to choose between orders from Shepard or the Justicar code, they were able to help Liara with the terminals. It also gave Shepard the time needed to make sure Liara dealt with the private matter between them.

While they were in town Shepard picked up Samara's and Tali's jammies while the rest of the crew took a quick shore leave.

They left Illium the next day and set a course to complete a few minor missions on the way to Haestrom to pick up Tali.

It was business as usual. She spent time making sure the crew had everything they needed. Mordin and Grunt both requested help and needed to get to Tuchanka. Jacob got pinged by a distress beacon from his father's ship, he thought his father had been dead for years, and Garrus needed to get back to the Citadel. And the list kept getting longer as Shepard went.

It was during one of the times passing through the CIC when Kelly told her that Thane had requested to see her. So she went to Life Support, took a few deep calming breaths, as she had a habit of making a complete fool of herself anytime she was around him, and entered.

"Shepard," Thane said, sitting in his usual spot looking out onto the ship's drive core.

"Is there something wrong?" Shepards voice held a deep concern and she hoped he wasn't sick.

"No, but now that you are here it seems more difficult to talk about." His voice had a hesitant quality to it, like he really didn't want to tell her what was going on. It made her curious and a bit nervous, not sure if she really wanted to hear what he was going to say.

He stood and walked over to the lighted shelves that held his weapons and started to tell her that he once had a family. "I still have a son, his name is Kolyat, I haven't seen him for a very long time." In the times that they had talked over tea he never mentioned having a family. Discussions of his religion and how he became an assassin through the Hanar's Compact at an extremely young age, the Drell's eidetic memory, and how he felt no guilt about the contract's he had carried out; since to their way of thinking he was only a weapon and not the one ordering it so felt no responsibility for those lives, but never family.

"What happened?" Shepard's voice was low and had a trembling quality to it, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"After my wife... departed from her body I attended to that... issue and left Kolyat on Kahje with my wife's family. I haven't seen or spoken to my son for over 10 years."

Something in his voice made her think that it was more than just him arranging a funeral for his wife. "That wasn't was I was expecting."

"I was hoping that he would find his own way. I didn't want the same life for him that I had, didn't want him to share the path of sin. I used my contacts and found out that he somehow obtained a package that I left for him on the Citadel. It was only to be delivered upon my death but he got it early, I don't know how. I am afraid he has become, disconnected. I am told he left Kahje, and has taken a job as hitman on the Citadel. Shepard, he is not trained and must be stopped."

"I don't understand what you mean by disconnected, can you explain it for me, please." Shepard looked into his eyes and saw a new, terrible sadness there. She decided she would do what she could to help.

"The body and soul work together in a whole person, when the body is weakened by sickness or injury, the soul by despair or fear they become disconnected." He closed his eyes, turned his head away as if in shame.

She swallowed hard, her throat closing up at the thought his son following in Thane's sad and lonely footsteps, coming to regret what he had done, just as she suspected Thane himself did but would never admit to.

She reached up and gently turned his face toward her, "We will get you there as soon as we can." She hoped that there was enough time to get Tali and make it back to the Citadel before his son did something stupid causing him to lose his soul's innocence, or his own life, not knowing how much his father truly loved him.

 

* * *

 

Arriving on Haestrom they were told by EDI that because of the weakened magnetosphere that shields would fry if direct contact with the sunlight was made. They tried to keep to the shadowed areas. Garrus, Zaeed, and Shepard made their way down the ramp to a door, where they found a dead Quarian and an emergency log message playing, letting the listeners know that Tali'Zorah was on the planet and so were the Geth.

Shepard pushed the button opening the door and hurried out, fighting through the numerous Geth and trying hard not to get baked by the Haestrom sun. Eventually, they came to an area where they heard a male Quarian over a comm radio calling for back up. Shepard patched the comms into the right channel and asked for details. He gave a rundown about the mission and Tali. They started to move, they just turned a corner to head toward where a group of Quarian Marines was holed up when they saw a Geth drop ship knock over a large pillar and crush several of them standing guard outside of a door.

"Damn it! Now, how the hell do we get to Tali?" Shepard was hot, frustrated, worried, and wanted to get to Tali as fast as possible to get the hell off this nightmare of a planet. The Quarian Marine they were in contact with, Kal'Reegar, told them to grab demo charges and clear the path.

EDI let them know where the charges were located, but in the back of her mind, she kept thinking, _"Why the hell don't we just climb over the stupid pillar, it would save us a bunch of time. Garrus is tall he can boost us over and we could pull him up."_ But like idiots they went ahead and killed the Geth and wasted time looking for the charges. After blowing the pillar and moving farther into the area, they came to a room with closed shutters. Opening them, something that Garrus and Shepard hoped to never see again, raised up, "Colossus! Get down!" they both yelled.

_Crap, I really didn't need this bullshit right now,_ Shepard thought as she picked herself up off the ground and headed out the other door.

A Colossus and oh no, not just a regular one, Kal'Reegar let them know that this particular one had a repair protocol. After telling Kal to stay down and watch their backs they fought their way over to the sniper perch on the right, taking out the Geth, and hoping the shields continued to hold so Shepard could use the Cain on the giant one blocking the door.

Shepard was really pissed at this point and just wanted to blow the damn thing up and leave.

Targeting the large Geth, she shouted for everyone to take cover, charged up the Cain, then let it rip. In a spectacular light show it blew the damn Colossus into small pieces, Shepard yelled, " God, I love this fucking gun!." Garrus just shook his head and started for the room where Tali was collecting data.

Tali left with them and Kal sent the data to the Migrant Fleet Admirals. Once back on the Normandy Shepard called out to Joker as she headed to her cabin for a much needed shower, "Set a course for the Citadel and put the pedal to the metal."

"Aye, aye Commander," Joker replied.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

The Normandy arrived at the Citadel in what must have been a record time, Joker really was the best damn helmsman there was.

"Garrus, Thane, as soon as the rest of the crew is off this ship meet me at the airlock," Shepard said over their private comm channels. Then she let the rest of the ground team out on shore leave telling them to try and behave and not get arrested. She made sure the ship crew had their scheduled leave assignments completed and approved before making the general announcement.

Shepard had an appointment to get the ship's armor upgraded and waited for the other two to show.

They were headed to C-Sec to gather intelligence on their individual targets. Garrus stayed back a bit and worked on a terminal trying to find more information on a man named "Fade" while Shepard took Thane over to Captain Bailey to see if he could be of any help. After a few minutes of talking, he told them where to find a duct rat named Mouse. Thane gave a bit of a start when he heard the name, and it made her wonder a bit. Shepard let Garrus know where they were headed and that she would meet up with him back here when they were done. He agreed but seemed rather distracted and agitated, probably getting worked up over being so close to finding where the traitor that caused him to lose his Omega crew was.

They found Mouse outside the Dark Star Lounge "conducting business." He was quite startled and more than a little scared when he saw Thane and Shepard. Eventually, with a little bit of persuasion, Shepard got the information she needed to find Kolyat. She also found out the reason for Thane's earlier reaction, he knew Mouse when he was a child, and used him and other children like him to gather information on targets. Needless to say, Shepard wasn't too pleased to hear that but put it aside, they had bigger things to worry about.

After putting her "interrogation" skills to work on the individual responsible for hiring Kolyat they proceeded to track him down. They ended up outside of a corrupt, xenophobic politician's apartment. Shepard spotted a Drell that had to be him leaning up against a skycar. He rubbed his forehead as if trying to reconcile with himself what he was about to do. Shepard had spotted the gun he held in his other hand as he began to raise it to take aim, "Kolyat!" Shepard screamed, getting his attention long enough to distract him and for the target to get inside. And that is where things got a bit... weird.

Inside they saw Kolyat with the politician in the standard execution style pose. On his knees, hands behind his head with the gunman standing behind him. Shepard sighed, she could tell this kid had no idea what he was doing. It came down to distraction, shooting him, or using her Spectre status to kill the corrupt politician. Shepard decided on distraction.

She shot the floor lamp next to Kolyat, then rushed up and gave him a none too gentle punch on the side of his jaw, causing him to drop his weapon on the ground. No longer armed it was less likely that the C-Sec officers now in the room would shoot him nor would the snipers outside the window.

Now it was all up to his father, Thane had to make him understand that he felt he had no choice in leaving him for so long. And to let him know why he left to begin with.

Shepard took the time to study father and son and see the similarities between them, and features that must have come from his mother as well. Where Thane had a green scaled, slightly compact and more muscle heavy frame, Kolyat was a beautiful shade of teal, with more of the darker markings then his father had on his head and neck, many of which had a slight curving appearance to them. He was a little taller than his father and had a wiry rather than muscular appearance.

_Hmm, I wonder if those markings on the rest of his body were curved like the ones on his head, and if they too went all the way down. Wait ... where the hell did that thought come from. And his lips look so full and soft. Oh God it's getting worse. This is Thane's kid, get your mind out of the gutter. Mmm, I always did like taller men. I bet those markings really did go all the way down and around. Fuck. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

Shepard's heart rate started to pick up a bit and she hoped no one could tell by looking at her what had been going through her mind.

That's when she noticed the tears slowly falling from those pain filled, midnight black eyes, his posture no longer held the defiant stiffness it did when they first entered. Bailey ordered the other officers to take Thane and Kolyat back to the station and give them a room and some time. Bailey let Shepard hitch a ride back with him.

When they got back to the station Garrus was waiting impatiently for Shepard. "I found him, I found Fade." His voice was cold and hard, his mandibles drawn in. Shepard told Bailey they would be back and to ask Thane to wait there if he came out while they were gone. "There is a warehouse where this Fade does business, it's not too far away, come on." Garrus barely gave Shepard a chance to say anything as he hurried to another level of the ward intent on finding the bastard that was behind the murder of his old team members.

One thing led to another and after talking Garrus down from killing the traitor, Sidonis, they split up. Garrus headed back to the Normandy and then most likely to the nearest bar, none too pleased with her at the moment, while Shepard headed back to C-Sec.

While she was gone Bailey had done some checking. "It seems a Drell was a suspect in the cases of some deaths here a few years ago," he said, watching her. Shepard could tell he didn't want to push the subject so she suggested that the one responsible probably no longer existed. Bailey thought about it and remembering what he heard back at the apartment finally sighed and agreed with her, "someone else's problem".

Shepard sat on the chair next Bailey's desk started to discuss what they could do about Kolyat, "he was confused, angry by past circumstances and deserves a second chance. Why not let him work here for you, give him something better to do."

_Not to mention I wanted to get to know him better and I wouldn't be able to do that if he was locked away. Fuck why are these thoughts still popping into my head?_   Shepard let out a sigh.

Bailey started working out some details for hiring Kolyat as an intern. "Hopefully it will give him purpose and time to come to grips with what he learned and probably still talking to his father about in that room," Bailey said, getting a far away look in his eyes, "at least someone is trying to help their own boy."

Thane came out a short time later, looking tired and older then he did before, the emotional drain on him seemed to have taken a great toll on his already failing body. Shepard gave her personal contact information to Bailey so he would have a way to keep her posted on what was happening and pass it along to Thane.

"Come on, let's get back to the Normandy, so you can get some rest, that had to be really hard on you." Shepard's eyes starting to burn with the need for tears as she just saw him nod, looking so lost for a second.

 

* * *

 

After changing from her armor into more comfortable civvies, ones that were bought from Illium and wasn't covered in the Cerberus logo, Shepard grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at her desk to check the terminal when she noticed the blinking light indicating new messages had arrived.

_Spam ... Spam ... Cerberus did something stupid again and needed me to fix it ... delete ... delete_

Then one titled: About Horizon... and it was from Kaidan.

***

_Shepard,_

_I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

_Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me ... maybe it meant as much to you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside._

_But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die -- on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself.When things settle down a little ... maybe ... I don't know._

_Just take care._

_\--Kaidan_

***

Shepard leaned back in her chair, her hands gripped the arm rests tightly.  _What the hell do you call that? He gave an offhand apology then tells me he is seeing someone, then tries to guilt trip me by bringing up Cerberus and that one night we spent together. Which I had already started to regret. And then saying ... Maybe ... after once again bringing up Cerberus. Still after all this time so hung up on me being with them and not even considering that I may have had no other choice as no one else seems to be doing anything about the attacks._ All of a sudden she stood up, the force pushing the chair back and sent it spinning.

Oh hell no. Not now. Not. Ever. Again. Shepard stared at the letter debating with herself whether she should answer it or just delete it. Instead, she closed it and took a deep breath. _Better to deal with it when I am a bit calmer so I don't do something I'll regret later,_ she said to herself. Then she looked over to the holo frame now laying flat on the desk and sighed. _There is one thing I am going to do though,_ she thought and reached over to delete the holo of Kaidan that the frame contained then placed it in the desk drawer.

After retrieving her chair she spent the next few minutes going through the rest of the mail to come across the newest one. This one startled her even more than the one from Kaidan, she spat water from the bottle she had just taken a drink from.

It was from Kolyat.

***

_To: Shepard, Jade  
From: Krios, Kolyat_

_Commander Shepard,_

_Captain Bailey gave me your contact information. I can't believe you are the real "Commander Shepard", Savior of the Citadel, and that you know my Father._

_But the Captain told me it was really you that saved my sorry ass from doing something completely idiotic and probably have lost my life over._

_He also told me it was you personally that set up for me to have employment instead of jail time. I was hoping to thank you in person for that and to talk with you, to find out how you know my family, just how well do you know my Father, and why you would go out of your way to help me._

_I am still at C-Sec, Bailey is getting all the necessary documents filled out and filed. Will you please come and see me when you get the chance?_

_Kolyat Krios_

***

Shepard sat there dazed, unable to look away from the screen or move. Not sure how much time had passed while waiting for her mind to start reacting to this news and actually do something.

She hastily sent off a message to Bailey letting him know Kolyat wanted to see her and was on the way. She ran into her bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, reapplied her eyeliner and lip gloss, after all this was going to be a prime opportunity to get some time to learn more about... _stare at, drool over and wonder about. Shut up!_ Thane's son.

_Yes, good remember that, he is your valued friend and crew member's son, not some eye candy to lose your head or heart over._

Shepard raced back out of the cabin and pushed the button for the elevator several times as if that would make it come up to the loft any faster.She nearly knocked over Kelly who happened to walk past the elevator doors on the CIC deck as Shepard shot out through them as soon as they had opened up, practically running for the airlock.


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

As Shepard entered the C-Sec offices she spotted Bailey still sitting at his desk working at his terminal. "Hey there Bailey, has your day gotten any worse?" Shepard smirked at him when he let out a short burst of laughter.

"Only if you count the never ending amount of paperwork that seems to go with this job," he said. "Kolyat is still in the same room, go on in."

The door panel chimed before Shepard opened it to let the occupant know someone was coming in.

Kolyat looked over to the door and realized who it was and stood up, "Commander, thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if you would or not."

Shepard's heart already started to race after hearing him speak, " Glad you sent me the mail. I would love to sit and talk with you, have a seat." Praying he couldn't hear the waver in her unsteady voice.

"The main reason I wanted to see you was to say thank you. I don't know what I was thinking, trying to pull a stunt like that. When those files were sent to me, I guess I thought 'If he could do it so could I.' I don't know, I was so angry." He paused for a few minutes. "My Father started telling me about what happened when he was a child, how the Hanar took him when he was five for training and hadn't known anything but what he was taught." His head bowing with a sense of shame for his actions.

"It is hard for me to believe, I even went so far as to think it was a form of slavery, which by the way pissed your father off a bit. I guess being raised to think it is a great honor to be chosen makes it feel different to them. I do know he didn't want that for you, he wanted you to be able to make your own life path choices." He looked up at her and raised an eye ridge, and just a hint of a smirk touched his lips.

_Damn it that look on his face reminds of the one Thane had when he caught me staring at him in the med bay. Oh, this is not good._ She cleared her throat and tried to smile already knowing it was a tremulous one and could feel her face heating up.

"I also wanted to apologize for the way I acted. My Aunt and Uncle would have been appalled at the way I have behaved, believe it or not, they did try and raise me better than that. And by the way my jaw is still hurting, I don't think I will be forgetting that lesson anytime soon." Kolyat said with a wry grin, his cheek frills starting to darken.

Shepard looked back and said, "Meh, it was a love tap." Kolyat jerked upright in the chair with a shocked expression on his face.

"A what?!" he exclaimed.

_Shit did I really just say that. Think fast._

Face blooming a bright red she stammered out, "Human expression, means it was a gentle blow, not meant to do a lot of damage." After clearing her throat she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, well if that was light, I really don't want to be on the receiving end of one when you are really angry." He laughed.

_God, that laugh. Thane doesn't laugh like that, rarely even smiles. It's such a wonderful sound, and oh the things it is doing to my body._

"Bailey was telling me a few of the things he was going to try and set up for you to do so you can stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, at least I can earn some money, I spent all I had just getting to the Citadel." Kolyat looked a bit worried, the laughter fading from his voice.

Shepard took a minute to open her omni-tool and requested the latest Spectre one to be sent down to the station so she could finally get rid of the one she was now using, knowing it held tracking and spyware on it from Cerberus. "Sorry about that just remembered something I needed and now's as good a time as any."

They continued to talk, Kolyat asked questions and Shepard answered them as best as she could. The mission, however, she remained vague about.

It was then that the door chime went off and Bailey walked in, "Alright Kolyat just a few more things to fill out and then you can go until your shift officially starts. First I need to know where you are staying, and if you have had any type of combat training, I already know you can shoot a pistol," Bailey said that last bit with a smirk on his lips causing Kolyat's frills to flush and Shepard to laugh and wink at him.

"Pistol only sir, my Uncle taught me. For self defense," Kolyat almost whispered that last part looking down at the table. "And I haven't a place to stay yet, I only arrived last night and haven't had time to look, or the money to pay for it. I had just enough to get transport fare to the Citadel and back to Kahje. I didn't think further than that I guess. I didn't get paid for the contract in advance, which I am glad for now."

Shepard leaned her arms on the table and stared at Kolyat, "Bailey, how long is the service for until he is released and can go back if he wants?"

"Six months minimum Shepard, after that he is free to go as long as he doesn't screw up."

She kept staring at Kolyat holding his gaze with her own. She started to rub her forehead and pulled her lower lip between her teeth, another nervous habit she couldn't seem to kick. Tapping the fingers of her other hand on the table in an off beat rhythm she sighed and finally spoke, " Well shit. Okay, here is the deal, not many people know I have an apartment on the Citadel, it has been held in trust for the last few years and it is empty now. He can stay there if he agrees to follow certain conditions. First of which is to understand that this place is my only real sanctuary. It is where I feel safe, tucked away from the reporters and other people that hound me day and night. So there will be no parties, no unnecessary visitors and don't go telling people where you live or that it's my place. Is that understood?"

Kolyat sat up straighter and nodded, knowing he wouldn't get a better place to live. He would do what Shepard wanted if it meant he wouldn't need to spend all his money just for rent.

"You will be responsible for half of the utilities and your own food, when I am at the apartment we can split the food bill though. You will keep the place neat and clean while I am gone. And no overnight guests if you know what I mean, if your girlfriend or boyfriend wants to spend the night with you then either get a room at a hotel or you go to their place."

"I understand and agree to it, Shepard. I don't have either one of those right now but will keep it in mind." Kolyat smirked, his eyes taking on a glittery look when he mentioned he was single in an offhand way. Bailey made a small coughing laugh into his hand.

Shepard gave a lopsided grin and raised an eyebrow, "good to know. "

Shepard gave Bailey the address for the paperwork, "Bailey I asked for a new omni-tool from Spectre requisitions to be sent down here for me, do you know if it's here yet?"

"I'll go check on it Shepard, and file this paperwork, then he's free to go. I'll send his schedule later. Kolyat a uniform will be provided. You can pick it up the night before or come early to change. You got lucky kid, not many people would not only save your ass once but save it again to give you a place to live. Don't make the Commander regret it."

"Have you eaten yet, Kolyat?" she asked

"No, Commander, I haven't. Not since right before I left Kahje actually." His frills flushed a darker shade than normal.

"Okay, let's get out of here and grab some food, if there is anything else you need to get or pick up let me know then I can take you home. Just be warned, you fuck up and don't follow the rules, you're out. I can't afford to lose my one place to really relax here. And you can call me Shepard."

Shepard stopped at Bailey's desk grabbed the new omni-tool and transferred her personal information over then stomped on the old one rendering it into a million pieces. Both Bailey and Kolyat looked at her with their mouths gaping open, she shrugged, with a smug grin and said with an innocent tone, "what?" as a keeper rushed over to sweep up the mess left on the floor.

Shepard quickly fired off a message to Liara asking her to come up with a rental document for Kolyat listing all the requirements and the agreement they made. "Hey Bailey, are you gonna be on shift for a while? I'm having the rental agreement made now and will need a witness to sign it."

"Unfortunately I will be Shepard, just stop by when you get it."

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping after having a quick lunch at the  _Bean Me Up_ , a small eatery and coffee house, on the ward.

"First stop is the bed store. The apartment isn't fully furnished so we need to pick up a bedroom set and all the bedding that goes with it. Don't worry about the cost, I need the furniture anyway. Just pick whatever color you like while I set up delivery for the furniture." A few minutes later he carried a stack of bedding in various shades of blue on white in geometric patterns to the counter. Shepard looked at it and jokingly said, "like the color blue do ya?"

Kolyat gave her that smirk again and cocked that same eye ridge and replied, "hmm, the more important question is do you like the color blue?"

The Asari at the counter started flicking her eyes back and forth between them rather rapidly, a knowing smile starting to form on her lips. "Hmm, now that you mention it, it really all depends on what shade of blue it is." Shepard flirted right back at him, letting her eyes roam over his face in an obvious fashion, then burst out laughing.

Turning to the clerk, Shepard still smiling, said, "add the bedding to the order and toss in some pillows suitable for a Drell. When is the earliest it can be delivered?"

The Asari checked her terminal, "we can have it there tomorrow for you, delivery and set up fees are included in the final cost." Shepard slid her credit chit across the counter and signed the forms.

Several stops later and with one signed rental agreement, they had everything they needed and headed to the apartment which was located on the Presidium. Shepard asked the Salarian at the front desk to program in Kolyat's details and hand print to allow him access to the elevator and apartment floor.

"Shepard, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but how can you afford this? It doesn't look cheap to live here." Kolyat looked around as they waited for the elevator to arrive in the lobby.

"I will explain it all when we get inside the apartment Kolyat, just know this area is highly sought after and the place was hard to get. It's why I don't tell people where I live. I don't want to lose it."

"I understand, I think." Shepard just smiled up at him and turned back to the elevator.

Finally arriving at the right level, Shepard led him down the corridor to the door, opened it and waved him inside. A few steps in Kolyat came to a dead stop. "Oh. My. Gods," he whispered. His eyes took in the details of the open floor plan, a spacious foyer with tasteful plantings of various houseplants, and the expensive art work gracing the walls. The apartment had high ceilings and what looked like a small sitting area off to the one side.

"Kolyat move your blue ass so I can get in," Shepard said and gave him a slight push. "Let me add you to the DNA scanner so you can get in to the place then you can pick out a bedroom to use."

The apartment consisted of a lower level with two bedrooms, one of which was currently set up as a work out room, containing a treadmill, weights, boxing gear, and floor mats. One whole wall consisted of a mirrored surface. There was also a separate bathroom along with a half bath located near the living room area that contained a comfortable looking couch ensemble. At least he hoped it was comfortable, he had to sleep on it tonight. A large holo fireplace took up almost an entire wall.

"There is also a large vid screen and gaming console in there too so you have something to do. Premium channel package with movie rentals are included, it's been paid up for the next year so don't worry about that."

The upper floor had two master bedroom en suite's along with a small office space with a built in weapons and armor locker. Kolyat quickly chose the empty 2nd master bedroom and dumped his new duffle on the floor but, before going back downstairs he took a peek inside the other bedroom.

It was furnished with a huge bed covered with white sheets and coverlet. There were several pillows of different shapes covered in blue and purple cases propped up against the headboard. A giant vid screen was on the wall across from the bed. The bedside tables held lamps with blue pleated shades and on one sat an old fashioned clock. There was a piece of art that he supposed was an Earth ocean scene above the bed depicting a blue and purple sunset over the water. On top of the only dresser in the room were some candles of varying height, a bowl of what looked like dried herbs and flowers, and a small holo of a family, a young girl that must have been Shepard holding the hands of her parents.

Checking out the kitchen area he found almost every electronic cooking gadget he could possible hope for. He noticed most of them hadn't been used, and a fully stocked refrigerator and cooler unit. Shepard came up behind him as he was rooting through the cupboards, "everything here is Human based, you will have to get anything you want specifically for yourself on your own. There is a data pad attached to the side of the fridge, anything we share just mark it on there to be ordered. And I hope you can cook because I can't, but never could pass up electronic kitchenware." There was also a small eating table there with two cushioned chairs.

"Sure Shepard, I can cook. I guess cooking for Humans shouldn't be too hard to learn. But how can you afford to rent this place? I am a bit worried about paying my share here, I don't know if I can do it on what Bailey is paying me,"  Kolyat said sounding worried.

"First of all Kolyat, there is no rent here. I own this place outright, it is one of the perks of being a Spectre, we have the ability of getting apartments in the better areas of the Presidium if we want one, and I happen to have money from other investments that let me buy it instead of just renting. I was serious when I said you only need to pay a share of utilities and with me being gone most of the time it shouldn't cost much if you're careful. Come sit down and let's go over a few other things."

They made themselves comfortable at the table. Shepard started off by saying, "Kolyat you need to relax a bit, if ever there is anything major that needs done here just let me know. The building has a security detail around the clock and I have a maintenance contract with a highly respected company, since you are added in as a renter you have the authority to get any necessary repairs made. If there is an issue with reporters or unwanted attention to you because of living here just let security know, they will make sure to keep them out of the building. Do not take the chance of getting into worse trouble then what you are already in. Just do what Bailey tells you and keep your nose out of trouble and the six months will fly past before you know it, then you can go back to Kahje if you want."

Kolyat looked at her and put his elbows on the table, reminding Shepard of his father, "Shepard, I am not sure I want to go back, to be honest. I didn't leave on the best of terms with my Aunt and Uncle, we argued about me coming to the Citadel, it got rather heated and I said things I probably shouldn't have." His voice became softer, his eyes loosing focus as he relived the memory.

Shepard waited until Kolyat came out of the solipsism on his own, "Sorry about that, Shepard." his frills darkening.

"It's fine Kolyat, Thane does that sometimes too." Shepard gave him a naughty smile, staring into his eyes she whispered in flirtatious voice, "besides, it gave me time to stare at you." Then almost comically waggled her eyebrows up and down which caused Kolyat to start laughing in his rough, gravelly voice, and caused Shepard's heart to speed up and her panties to become damp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a coffee house/cafe/eatery with the name Bean Me Up, if you own such a place, I had no idea. Used a random name generator for the stores in this story. If you are the verifiable owner of an establishment that I used the names for please send me a notice and I will gladly change it.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

_Ping._  
Ping.  
Ping Ping Ping

"What the fuck is going on, who the hell is sending me messages at," Shepard glanced at the clock with bleary eyes, "0300 hours? Whoever it is better have a damn good reason or I am gonna shoot them in their damned ass... ugh." Shepard grabbed her omni-tool off of the night stand and opened it up to read the messages.

**GV:** _Jack's down at C-Sec lock up._  
**GV:** _Where the hell are you?_  
**GV:** _I'm in lock up too._  
**GV:** _Come get us._  
**GV:** _Hurry up already someone is trying to turn me into their prison bitch. It's a curse being this handsome._

Sitting on the side of the bed Shepard re-read the messages several times. "Oh for crying out loud, can't we go one shore leave, just one damned shore leave without someone on my crew getting tossed in lock up." She sighed and got dressed and went downstairs not bothering to turn on the lights.As she walked toward the kitchen she opened her omni-tool back up to let Garrus know she was on the way and was not in a good mood.

**JS:** _I should leave both of your sorry fucking asses in lock up until we are ready to leave._  
**JS:** _I warned everyone to behave and what the hell did you dumb asses do. Just the fucking opposite._  
**JS:** _Will be there soon, don't make matters worse or I will leave you behind._  
**GV:** _Understood Commander._  
**GV:** _You wouldn't really leave me here :( not your very bestest friend ...._  
**JS:** _Don't tempt me!_

Getting a bottle of water from the cooler she turned around to see a dark shadow looming over her. " Sonuvafuckingbitch!" Shepard screamed. " I completely forgot you were here. Damn it Kolyat don't sneak up on me that way." Removing her hand from her hip where she had automatically reached for a pistol.

"Sorry Shepard but I heard you talking and thought something was wrong, it's still in the night cycle, what's going on?" Kolyat yawned and moved away from Shepard to give her breathing space.

"It's nothing Kolyat, just two of my crew in deep enough trouble to get arrested by C-Sec and wanting me to go bail their asses out, I'm almost tempted to leave them there for a few hours. I'm not sure when I will be getting back, why don't you try going back to sleep and I'll see you later," Shepard explained, her voice strained from shouting and the adrenaline rush. "Good night Kolyat."

Kolyat moved a little closer and lowered his voice, a husky quality coming into it "Good night, Shepard."

The hand holding the bottle of water close to Shepard's mouth paused when he said this and he heard her take a quick indrawn breath and shakily release it before he walked back to the couch. Shepard could swear she heard him chuckle as he did so.

Shepard grabbed the helmet to her rarely used hoverbike out of the storage closet and headed for the elevator to go to the roof top garage where it was kept. Liara had it serviced the same time the apartment was made ready for her.

 

* * *

 

When she got to C-Sec it was in chaos, officers and what must have been detainees were all over the place. Shepard approached what looked to be the officer in charge, "What's going on, I got pinged by two of my people asking me to come get them, but this looks more serious then what I was expecting," she said as she looked around to see if she could spot Garrus and Jack but unable to.

"There was a fight in one of the local night clubs, we arrested everyone there. Who are you looking for?" The officer asked, sighing and sounding frustrated at having to deal with the mess.

"Garrus Vakarian, Turian male and Jack, Human female."

Scanning his data pad he pulled up the information, "Yes they were part of this mass arrest, sign here, pay the fines and they can go." After completing the paperwork Shepard waited for her crew members to be brought out.

About three hours later, when she almost fell asleep leaning against the wall, Shepard spotted them being escorted towards her, a sneer on Jack's lips and a sheepish look in Garrus' eyes. Shepard gave them both a death glare, "I asked one thing of the crew, to not get into trouble, but no it seems like neither one of you can keep your asses out of trouble. So I am going to make it easy for both of you, get back to the Normandy now, you are both confined to your quarters until we depart the Citadel. If you are not on board in 20 minutes and where I told you to be, I will have you escorted off and will leave you here. Garrus shut it, I don't want to hear any excuses from either of you, now move out." Activating her comm unit Shepard said, "EDI. Garrus and Jack are on the way to the Normandy, they are to remain on board and in their quarters except to use the facilities and for food. If they don't follow those orders notify me immediately."

"Understood Commander" came the reply from the ship's AI.

Stopping at the closest bakery for tea and a pastry, Shepard sat and tried to figure out what she was going to do about her growing infatuation with Kolyat. It had only been a single day but she was starting to fall for him fast and was afraid of how Thane would react. Would he care if his son was dating his Commanding Officer? Or would he be upset that his Human Commander was interested in his son? Would Kolyat even be interested in a relationship, they seemed to get along okay, even flirted a bit but that could just be the way he is and it didn't mean anything to him. "Fuck," Shepard muttered and sighed, _just take it one step at a time,_ then she got up and dumped her trash in the recycle unit and bought a few more pastries for Kolyat then headed back home.

Walking through the door and into the kitchen, she saw Kolyat looking in the fridge and threw the bag on the table, "here's some pastry things for you to eat, I didn't know what you like so just bought what I thought looked good." Shepard put her helmet on the counter and rubbed her tired, gritty eyes. Dropping into a chair, Shepard put her arms on the table and laid her head down on them.

Kolyat turned around, "Hey are you alright? What happened?" Picking up his tea cup he sat down and started eating the pastries while Shepard explained the complete fubar of her morning at C-Sec.

"Apparently early this morning a fight broke out in the club where two of my crew was, somehow it turned into a nightmare of a mass arrest of everyone still there when C-Sec arrived to get control of the situation. So filled out that wonderful paperwork and paid some exorbitant bail money to get them out. They are now confined to the ship. Damn I hate when I have to do that, the one member didn't surprise me in the least, Jack always causes some type of trouble, but Garrus," Shepard sighed and lifted one of her arms waving a hand around tiredly, "Garrus knows better."

"I have a headache, and we still have a long day, the furniture should be here soon and I have to go over the requisitions orders for the ship to make sure we get everything, then check on how the upgrade is coming, it never ends and we are scheduled to depart tomorrow afternoon if the upgrade is fully completed."

"I thought you said you were on leave Shepard? And why do you have a helmet?" Kolyat had gotten up at one point to dispose of his trash and picked the helmet up off the counter.

"The helmet is mine, I use it when I take out my hoverbike, which doesn't happen often enough, I really like that bike..." rubbing her face in the crook of her arm, her voice muffled and sleepy. "As far as leave, some CO's have an Executive Officer, an XO, that handles most of the tedious stuff. But in my case, the one I have isn't military trained so I do most of it and there is too much to do before the ship has to go back out again, everything has to be ready, crew accounted for, supplies for ..." It grew quiet, Kolyat looked over and noticed Shepard had fallen asleep at the table. He quietly put the helmet back in the closet and started to pace.

_That can't be comfortable, she needs her sleep but, should I move her? Should I carry her upstairs to her room or over to the couch? What is the worse thing she could do ... she could kill me ... or tell me to get the fuck out._

Kolyat decided to just pick her up and carry her upstairs, he could always go get her when the delivery people arrived. He carefully picked her up, she mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, then about halfway up the stairs, she lifted her arms and put them around his neck, nuzzling him on the frill. He froze, then left out a low groan when she nuzzled him again sighing. Continuing up the stairs to her room, she mumbled again in her sleep, this time though he heard her clearly, "Mmm, harder Kolyat, oh God yeah." Kolyat's frills turned a deep shade of red and he swallowed convulsively. _Was she really dreaming about? No this is Commander "Fucking" Shepard, there is no way she would want him, she was a hero, and he, well he was just a Drell. But what if._

He continued to her room and gently lowered her to the bed, slowly and carefully removing her boots. She rolled onto her side, made a little smacking noise with her lips and drifted into a deeper sleep. He watched her for a few minutes, letting his gaze drift over her body, studying her curves, his cock started to harden beneath the leather of his pants. He leaned back over, breathed her unique floral scent in, there was also an underlying scent, one of arousal. He turned and went back downstairs to sit and think until the furniture arrived.

 

* * *

 

Kolyat took the time to clean the kitchen and made a fresh cup of tea for himself trying to get his body under control. He turned on the vid screen to watch the news, but he wasn't focusing on it. It was more for background noise while he thought about what just happened.

While he never had any sexual interest in another species he did acknowledge his attraction to Shepard. There was just something about her that made him comfortable enough to relax around, to feel trust for. After only knowing her for a very short time, here he was living in a safe environment, being trusted with a secret that very few knew about. Bailey was right when he said few people would be willing to do what she had done. But should he act on his attraction?

Living on Kahje his whole life he didn't know much about Humans, never really felt the need to learn about them. The only ones he encountered were visitors to the home world and they were more of a nuisance than anything, with their gawking at the "rare lizard people." And he certainly didn't know much about Commander Shepard, other then what he had heard from news broadcasts, to tell the truth, it wasn't much as he never paid any attention to it. After all, it wasn't happening at home but far away and didn't concern him. Now things may be different. But who to talk to, he had no friends here other than Shepard and maybe Bailey, but he didn't know him at all, certainly not well enough to discuss this with him.

There was the extranet of course, but you couldn't believe most of what you found on there anyway. There was one other person that could give him information on Shepard, but did he want to do it. Did he really want to be in contact with his father? He wasn't ready to forgive him even though he was told why Thane did what he did, that hurt was still too strong, the memories of him walking away time and again, seeing his mother cry, and then having her gone. Because of him, that man, that ...

Just then the apartment's intercom notified the occupants of a visitor at the front desk, Kolyat approved them for the elevator and went to wake up Shepard.

"Shepard, " Kolyat said in a low voice, "the delivery people have arrived you need to wake up."

Shepard rolled over onto her back, not quite fully awake and gave a sultry smile, sighing, "Kolyat," reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, bracing himself on his hands on either side of Shepard's head, she gently pressed her soft lips to his, running her tongue along their seam. Kolyat gave a low, rumbling groan which seemed to snap Shepard right out of her sleepiness, her eyes popping wide open and stared right into his.

She quickly let him go, scrambling backward in a panic and almost falling off the other side, "Oh shit, oh God. I am so sorry Kolyat, I don't know what happened, why I did that." Shepard didn't take her eyes off of him as she blurted out her apology.

"Shepard, I woke you to tell you the furniture has arrived," Kolyat said with a smirk as he straightened up. "If that kiss is the kind of reaction I get from you, I will certainly have to wake you up more often." Keeping his eyes on her, he slowly licked his lips and saw her eyes zone in on the movement. Her own tongue mimicking his. Blushing furiously Shepard got off of the bed and practically ran down the steps when the door chime rang.

_Oh, she is definitely interested._

Kolyat took a deep breath and opened his omni-tool:

**KK:** _I have considered what you asked and would like to meet you for lunch today if you have time._  
**TK:** _Yes, I have time today, is there a particular restaurant you wish to go to?_  
**KK:** _I don't know anything here but the small eatery near C-Sec, so it is either there or if you know somewhere._  
**TK:** _I can meet you, where you are staying and we can discuss it then._  
**KK:** _No_  
**TK:** _Kolyat?_  
**TK:** _Is there something wrong? Where are you staying? Are you alright?_  
**KK:** _I'm fine, I have a place, just not ready for visitors._  
**TK:** _Kolyat, I know you are not ready to have a father son relationship, but if you need help you can tell me, I will do what I can._  
**KK:** _I don't need help, do you want to have lunch or not?_  
**TK:** _Yes, please send me the coordinates for the eatery you mentioned and the time if you would._  
**KK:** _Sent, I have to go now. Good bye._  
**TK:** _Good bye, I do hope to talk with you again._

Kolyat heard Shepard telling the delivery people where to put the furniture so he went downstairs and found the bedding he picked out stacked on the couch. Taking it to the half bath where the laundry machine was he started it going so it was ready by the time he got back. Then went into the kitchen to make some tea and wait for Shepard to join him there.

Shepard took a deep breath and went back down the stairs after showing the delivery crew which room to put the furniture in, she noticed the smell of the herbal blend of tea she preferred and headed to the kitchen. Knowing he was there, Shepard knew she had to apologize, and hoped that Kolyat, even though he seemed to take that kiss in stride and even joked about it, wasn't upset too badly.

She figured he must have carried her up to her bedroom when she fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was sitting at the table.

Kolyat handed Shepard her tea making sure to brush her hand with his own sending a delightful shiver along her arm, "here I made you this. You don't need to go apologizing again, there was nothing to be sorry about. I found it rather... " he let out a very low growl almost sounding like a purr, "pleasant." He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, "I have to go out soon, I told Thane I would meet him for lunch."

"I'm glad you are at least going to try to talk with him, believe it or not, he is a good guy, I think it will give him something to fight for. I'll see you later tonight, hopefully, I won't be too late." Shepard held out a credit chit, "here take this and buy the lunch, if there is anything else you need go ahead and get it, this is a household account, emergencies and so forth, but you can use it to get things until you start getting paid."

Kolyat reached for Shepard's hand closing his own larger one around it and pulled her toward him slowly, placing his other hand on her hip, leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "thank you, Shepard." The air from his breath moving over the skin on her neck causing goosebumps to raise on her skin, it was at that moment when behind her came, "Ahem, we are finished assembling your order."

Shepard left out a shaky sigh and stepped away from Kolyat. She signed the forms and escorted the delivery people back to the elevator.

"Shepard I need to leave so I'm not late, is there any way you can give me a lift on your bike?" Kolyat grinned, seeing another opportunity to put his hands on her.

Shepard shook her head and said, "I only have one helmet and no extra eye protection, I don't know if that is a good idea."

"It will be ok, it is only this one time. I'll get a helmet while I am out, it'll be fun." Kolyat said smirking, "I trust you won't wreck and kill me."

Shepard told him to wait a minute while she finished getting ready. She hoped this wasn't going to be as bad an idea as she thought it was.

She retrieved her helmet and a backpack for Kolyat then they left for the garage. Kolyat got his first look at the black hoverbike. There were an N7 logo and a green depiction of a snake-like creature with wings and claws.

"Shepard, what is that picture of?"

"That is a mythical earth creature called a dragon, it is a stylized version, done in a green color called Jade, which is my first name, and since I like the stories with dragons in them I thought it would be perfect," she said smiling while running her hand over the detailing. "Get on or we'll really be late and I have too much to do. Where do I need to take you?"

"Hmm, Jade. I like the sound of that. Drop me off at C-Sec, I can get my uniform then walk to the restaurant."

Shepard used her omni-tool to activate the identification chip and started up the hoverbike. Kolyat took this time in placing his hands first on her thighs which caused her to jump, "Kolyat!" Then slowly drawing them up to her hips and squeezing, " Damn it behave!" The bike gave a bit of a waver because of her reactions and she knew she heard him chuckling the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

********** Kolyat's POV **********

 

Kolyat walked into the C-Sec office and up to Bailey's desk, "Captain if you have a minute I would like to get my uniform now."

Bailey took him back to the locker room and gave him what he needed. Grinning a bit, Bailey asked him, "so how is the apartment working for you?"

Kolyat muttered, "fine, she hasn't killed me or thrown me out yet, so haven't screwed up too badly," his frills going a bit darker.

"Keeping in touch with your father?"

"Having lunch with him at the _Bean Me Up_ after I leave here." Kolyat frowned a bit, still not sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Don't let any more time get away from you; anything could happen, don't waste it. Get to know your father, give him a chance, things probably look much different to him now then what they did all those years ago. Plus Shepard trusts him, that counts for a lot in my book. See you here in the morning, don't be late."

Kolyat walked to the eatery thinking about what Bailey had said. He saw Thane waiting for him, straightened up and greeted him, "hello."

Thane chose a table in the back, sitting with his back to the wall facing the door, and they ordered their lunches.

"So, how did you meet Commander Shepard? What is the Normandy and crew like?"

Thane proceeded to answer the rapid fire questions as best as he could, glossing over the mission details and fights. While Kolyat kept trying to figure out ways to bring the conversation back to learning about Shepard.

It was during one of the times Thane was going into greater details about how Shepard helped a crew member with a personal mission when Kolyat noticed how animated he was; he also heard something in Thane's sub vocals that his father was trying to suppress.

"Does she do that often then, help people just because they ask her?" Kolyat started to tap his index finger on the table while staring at Thane.

"Yes, it is one of the many things I admire about her, along with her curiosity about the non-Human's on board, she is not disrespectful and honestly wishes to know more about their species. I have spoken to her in great length about various Drell aspects and she has voiced her desire to know more, she has even asked me to read from my Prayer book. We have spent quite a few evenings reading or with the crew during movie night, some of which were quite horrible but I wouldn't tell her that." Thane shuddered at the thought of those jammies, but Shepard liked them so he wore them. "Or sparring in the cargo hold."

"You spend much of your time with her then?" His finger starting to tap on the table even more rapidly, voicing the question in a clipped manner.

"She spends time with all her crew members, some more than others, why do you ask?" Thane tipped his head to the side and stared at Kolyat's finger tapping away on the table.

"No reason, I have a lot to do today so I need to go." Kolyat hands the waitress the credit chit Shepard gave him and paid for lunch before Thane could offer.

"I would like to accompany you if you wouldn't mind, the Normandy's Doctor has told me I need to keep from getting sedentary in order to help with my breathing."

Not really wanting to spend more time with him than necessary but trying to do as Shepard and Bailey asked, Kolyat said, "sure." His tone conveying he wasn't happy but never the less was willing to try.

Kolyat approached Avina and received directions to the ward where the Drell and Hanar had a few stores. He bought necessary supplies and light-weight leather clothing, so he didn't have to keep wearing the heavier battle leathers he purchased before leaving Kahje all the time. He put small items into the pack and had the rest set for delivery, carefully keeping his father from seeing the address, always paying using the credit chit he was given. Thane started to wonder where he was getting the money to pay for all of these things as they went from store to store.

"Kolyat, where is the money coming from for those purchases?" Thane asked.

"I didn't steal it if that is what you are implying, and I haven't done anything illegal. I was told to use it for things I needed." Kolyat was piling some more clothing items, this time from a Human store, on the counter. By this time Kolyat was getting upset and it was starting to show in his voice and mannerisms.

"I see," Thane said, putting his arms behind his back and waiting for Kolyat to finish purchasing the items. "Where to next?"

"To the transport station, I have had enough, I am going home and you should go back to the Normandy." Kolyat grabbed the pack and adjusted it on his shoulder, it was full to bursting and getting heavy. Not bothering to see if Thane was following, he exited the store and stood in line waiting for a transit car.

"Kolyat, I am sorry that I upset you. Please understand I am concerned, you haven't told me where you are staying and how it is you can make purchases totalling several thousand credits at each of those stores."

"I left Kahje with the clothes that I am wearing and little else. The person lending me this chit told me to use it for what I needed. I am living somewhere safe, I have employment. That is all you need to know right now." Still fiddling with the strap on the pack.

"Alright then, hopefully one day you can share this information with me." Thane was worried but did his best to be respectful, knowing that it was difficult for Kolyat to trust him, and he was sure Bailey was keeping an eye on him, if something was wrong the Captain would contact Shepard.

"Maybe," Kolyat muttered half heartedly. When it was their turn Kolyat told Thane to take that one and he would get the next, not trusting that he wouldn't be followed. Thane gave a slight bow, "Goodbye, I would like to keep in contact with you if that is agreeable."

Kolyat grumbled under his breath and said, "yeah all right."

He waited until the car left then moved to the side and sent a message to Shepard asking for a ride home, his thoughts going back to when they were having lunch and Thane showing a bit more interest in Shepard that what he liked. Plus, he just felt the overwhelming need to touch her.

 

********** Shepard's POV **********

 

Shepard dropped Kolyat off then went to the dock, after checking with the company doing the upgrade and verifying the work would be completed on time she went aboard the Normandy.

"Good afternoon Commander." Came the overly cheerful voice of Kelly, "you have new messages on your private terminal."

"Thanks Kelly, I need all the requisition orders if you have them, if not please get them and bring them to me in the cargo bay."

"They are next to your terminal Commander." Kelly told her, pointing to the stack of data pads.

Shepard made a non-committal type of noise, snatched up the pads and took the elevator down. "EDI, have Garrus and Jack followed my specific orders?"

"Affirmative Commander."

"Thanks." She said.

Spending the next several hours going over the requisition orders and double checking the supplies she verified they were ready to go. She went up to her cabin to check the messages and placed an extranet order for some more clothing, some to be delivered to the Normandy, and the rest to the apartment. She made a list of all the small missions that needed to be done and transferred it to her omni-tool, she could plot the course that would get them done more efficiently then just jumping from relay to relay in the order the missions hit her inbox.

As she was leaving the Normandy her omni-tool pinged, opening it to read the message from Kolyat, telling her he was finished and asking for a ride home. Shepard didn't look up as she kept on walking, until she literally bumped into Thane.

"Hello Thane, how was your day?" Shepard reached out to steady herself by placing her hands on his shoulders, and his own went to her hips briefly.

"Greetings Shepard. I met Kolyat for lunch and spent time talking with him, he asked about the mission and the ship, I didn't want to worry him so didn't go into details, he also asked about the crew. I do hope we can come back to the Citadel again so I can try and spend more time with him."

Thane's eye ridges drew downwards,"We went shopping together."

"You sound worried at that shopping thing, what happened? Did he buy out the entire store?" She laughed.

"No, not the entire store Si ... Shepard, but he spent so much money but wouldn't tell me where he got it."

"Well I am certain it isn't anything illegal or Bailey will find out and tell me." Shepard said with a blush, knowing full well where the money came from, "we'll come back as often as possible, I'm glad he wanted to spend time with you. I have to run, but I hope you have a pleasant evening." Shepard, sounding a bit like Mordin, smiled and quickly jogged down the ramp to where her bike was, not seeing Thane turn to watch her, a speculative look coming into his eyes.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the apartment Kolyat dumped the pack in his bedroom and went to get the bedclothes from the laundry machine. Shepard noticed he didn't say much and seemed out of sorts but didn't want to feel like she was intruding on his thoughts. When he came back from his room he had changed out of his heavy leather armor to what looked like a softer pair of leather pants and a loose shirt.

A short time later the intercom notified them of packages at the front and asked Shepard if she wanted them to bring them up as there were quite a few. "Yes please, and thank you very much." A few minutes later the Salarian that was usually at the front came down the hall pushing a cart loaded to the brim with packages from several different stores.

Shepard started laughing so hard tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes, "Damn Kolyat you did purchase the whole store!"

His frills darkened and expanded a bit, "Well, all I had was this one set of clothes, I may have gotten carried a way a bit, " starting to unload the cart and taking his purchases into the bedroom to sort.

Shepard sat at the small table to start working on the mission planning when Kolyat came over, bent down, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for letting me get this stuff." She looked at him a bit startled, he took her hands and pulled her up from the chair, gave her a peck on the lips, " thank you for not questioning my bad mood." Her eyes started to dilate and her breathing started to become ragged, he then pulled her into his arms, placed one hand gently along the side of her head, and whispered against her lips, " thank you for letting me stay here with you." Shepard's own hands went to his biceps, feeling the strength of the corded muscles there.

Then he proceeded to kiss her more fully, moving his lips against hers, using his tongue to try and coax her mouth to open. Her eyes slid shut as a deep groan left her throat, moving her hands up his arms and wrapping them around his neck, her hands sliding over the smooth scales and ridges of his head. Kolyat's slightly rougher tongue entered her mouth brushing against hers, she felt his other hand moving down her back gently pressing her body more fully against his own.

When she felt his growing erection, even through the leather of his pants, against her lower abdomen she broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. "Kolyat stop. This is too fast."

She tried to move out of his arms but he held her fast. Resting his forehead gently against hers, his breathing just as ragged as her own he said, "I'm sorry, I actually didn't mean for that to happen, not for the kisses but for asking for too much too soon. Just please don't push me away, just give me a chance, give us a chance."

Shepard took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I should be honest with you. I do feel an attraction to you, and from the way you kissed me I would guess that attraction is mutual." Kolyat nodded still with his forehead against hers so it felt like a caress, bringing his hands to her hips and brushing his thumbs back and forth against her. " I don't know if this will work out though. I don't usually have casual sex. I'm away sometimes for months at a time, and this mission, this mission ...," she trailed off, finally pulling away from him.

Turning her back and walking to the living room, he followed giving her time to decide just how much she was willing and able to tell him of what was happening. The silence stretched out and he began to worry.

Shepard sat on the couch and he sat beside her and clasped her hand in his, it took a little getting use to since they didn't fit exactly but they made it work. She started to brush her thumb across the smooth scales, "this mission we are on is very dangerous, to the point where it is considered a suicide one. The Collectors have been abducting Human colonists, in most cases taking every last Human from those colonies leaving them empty. Before I recruited your father, my team and I stopped them from doing that to a colony on Horizon, but the bastards still got away with almost half of the people. The Council won't do anything and even the Alliance won't give me the needed back up to go against them. So we are on our own. We don't know what they are doing with the people, or why they are taking entire colonies."

He heard the stress filled waver in her voice and let go of her hand only to pull her up onto his lap. "God's that was what Thane was keeping from me today, I knew he was leaving out details, but nothing like this." Shepard put her head on his shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him.

"Kolyat, listen to me, this is why I was adamant about you trying to talk with your father. Where we have to go, no other ship has gone and returned. I am not saying we won't, they said the same thing about Ilos and I made it there and back again. But there is always the possibility."

They sat like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts until Shepard's stomach gave a loud gurgle. They both jumped then laughed just realizing how late it had gotten. Kolyat gave Shepard a quick kiss then let her up so he could go finish his laundry. Shepard ordered dinner from a nearby restaurant that delivered and once again set about planning the missions out.

After dinner they decided to watch a vid, well Shepard tried to watch, Kolyat spent the entire time watching her and stealing as many kisses as he could. Finally, lifting and turning her to straddle his lap, kissing her more thoroughly, his hands working their way up under her shirt gliding along her bare skin from shoulder to lower back. He caressed her waist and moving up to brush his thumb against the lace of the underside of her bra, sending shivers along her spine, one hand reaching down to palm her ass giving a squeeze and rub now and again, grinding her down onto his hard cock, rocking her against him.

Kissing his way to where her neck meets her shoulder, licking and nibbling at the sensitive spot he found there, Shepard gasped out, "I ... ngh ... thought we were going slow ... mmm."

"We are going slow, you still have your clothes on." She could feel the smirk on his lips as he said this.

"Kolyat," she groaned pushing away from him. He sighed, then let out a growl, banging his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and let out a huge groan as his hands dropped from her to the couch.

"You have no one to blame for this but yourself," Shepard gasped out between ragged breaths. Getting up off of his lap, making sure to brush against his chest with her hands, feeling the pounding of his heart beneath his shirt. Making sure his eyes were still closed, she reached down dragging her hand along his erection, clearly outlined in his pants, then ran for the stairs when his head jerked up. "Payback's a bitch," she yelled from the top of the stairs, laughing.

When Kolyat could move without being in pain he went to his own room and took a shower, reliving the memory and using his own hand to take the edge off his desire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter

* * *

 

 

The next morning Shepard found Kolyat in the kitchen dressed in his C-Sec uniform making a breakfast of eggs, toast, and what looked like bacon for both of them. There was a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice already on the table.

"Good morning, looks like you have been up for a while," Shepard said, sliding her arms around him for a hug and putting her head on his back, she breathed in his scent of leather mixed with amber and sandalwood. "God, you smell so good." She blushed when he chuckled, just realizing she had said that out loud.

He put his hand on hers and stroked it with his thumb, turned in her arms to hug her and kiss the top of her head, "Good morning to you too; breakfast will be ready in a few minutes then I have to get to work."

"Same here, I don't know how long I will be gone."

"I'll write, write back when you can." Kolyat smirked, "and send vids of you naked." Shepard smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." Laughing as he handed her a plate filled with food.

When they finished, they cleaned up the kitchen and shared a taxi to the C-Sec office. When they got out of the transport, Kolyat took Shepard by the hand and pulled her up against him before leaning down to kiss her. He ran his tongue across her lips then plunged inside when she opened for him. Shepard ran her free hand up his chest, feeling the muscles flex and bunch beneath it to encircle his neck, letting her thumb brush against his frill, eliciting a groan from him.

"Bailey will come to chew my ass out if I don't get going, be careful, and I'll message you soon."

Shepard started to walk away toward the dock when she heard Kolyat shout, "don't forget those sexy vids of you!" She turned beet red when she noticed some Asari and Turians staring at her.

Kolyat had just made it to Bailey's desk when his omni-tool pinged, he opened it and started to laugh. Shepard had sent him a vid of her flicking her middle finger at him and saying "how's that for a sexy vid."

"Well kid, I see you're still alive, you're late, so let's get to work," Bailey said with a smirk, he witnessed that kiss and heard the shout.

Shepard arrived at the Normandy with several hours to spare before departure, she went and talked with Jack and Garrus letting them know restrictions were lifted and once again giving them a warning.

*****

Once underway Shepard set a course for Zorya to free up a Refinery.

 They smelled of smoke and blood; the ground crew got off the shuttle in the bay. "Damn it Zaeed, you pull another stunt like that one, and I will kick your ass and leave it hanging in the wind."

"Yeah yeah, let's just go be big goddamn bloody hero's so I can track that bloody bastard, Vido, down and kill him finally." Zaeed limped his way to the elevator heading to the Med Bay.

*****

After asking EDI to start scanning planets for the resources needed for the Thanix cannon that Garrus kept asking about, Shepard plotted a course to Tuchanka to take care of Grunt and Mordin's problems. Kelly let her know of personal messages.

Freshly showered and redressed in a tank top, shorts and a hoodie, Shepard looked at the messages.

_More Cerberus crap... spam... spam..._  
***  
_To: Shepard, Jade  
From: Krios, Kolyat_

_Hi, gorgeous, just letting you know C-Sec is bullshit. Bailey has me doing odd jobs, mainly filing his paperwork. But it is better than jail.  
How have you been? When are you coming home, it has already been a week._

_I know, I know you said it could be months. I find I am missing you, especially when I am on the couch trying to watch a vid. All that I remember is the feel of your soft skin and the touch of your lips. Wondering how that tongue of yours would feel against my scales in many other places on my body, and how your skin would taste as I run my tongue along your stomach, and other, what I believe would be even tastier places._

_I have been doing some research, and ran across a Human saying of what state you left me in that night, called "blue balls," although mine are already blue I am not sure how you managed to make them even bluer, but you did._

_Stay safe. Hurry home so we can make more memories for me to indulge in while you are away._

_Yours,_

_Kolyat_  
***  
_Damn that man, what the hell_ , thought Shepard as she unzipped her hoodie to squeeze her breast, lightly pinched her nipple with one hand and reached down with the other into her shorts and soaking panties. She used her fingers to bring herself to orgasm while imagining Kolyat was the one doing it to her.

Shepard took another quick shower and headed down to the mess for dinner, stopping in to see Thane first. "Thane, come to the mess and have dinner with us, you still spend too much time in here alone." When he was about to decline, she put a pouty face on and took him by the hand, exaggerating batting her eyelids and said "please, please, please," while trying not to laugh.

Thane gave her a slight smile while cocking an eye ridge and finally agreed. She led him out still holding his hand. She didn't notice that while everyone was laughing at Zaeed's retelling of the Zorya incident, Mordin was watching Thane, who watched Shepard.

*****

Arriving on Tuchanka a few days later they went about finding out about Mordin's student, who turned out not to be kidnapped but there helping, in the most barbaric way, to cure the genophage. After Mordin let him go, Shepard had him keep the data that was acquired just in case, it may come in handy later.

Returning to her cabin to rest, Shepard wrote a message back to Kolyat.

_To: Krios, Kolyat  
From: Shepard, Jade_

_Hello Mr. Blue Balls,_

_It had been an eventful week, to say the least, we saved a bunch of workers from a burning refinery, it was only burning because the one crew member of mine set it on fire._

_Earlier today we rescued someone that we thought needed saving from being kidnapped. We were wrong, for some reason this Salarian decided to work for the Krogans. And tomorrow, yay for me, we get to take Grunt, our resident teenage Krogan on his puberty quest. The God's only know what will happen then, so thought I would send a message now just in case. With my luck we may get eaten by a Thresher Maw._

_And thanks to your previous letter I ended up having to take several showers, the naughty things I was imagining you doing to me with that rough tongue of yours. Not to mention what I was doing to you with my mouth. Hope you know having silk panties laying around drying all over the Commander's bathroom after being washed in the sink, isn't very professional. And I certainly couldn't send them down for some Cerberus toady to be pawing on._

_I am still not sure how long we will be out, I want to get a few of these small missions out of the way and the mining done. Garrus can begin to fabricate the pieces he can using the on-board machine, from there it all depends on if our machine can handle it or if we need to use the larger one on the Citadel. But either way our leave will be anywhere from three to four days barring emergencies or fabrication issues. Will let you know, maybe Bailey will agree to let you have some of that time off, we can spend it together._

_Yours,_

_Jade_

*****

The next morning Shepard, Thane and Grunt took part in the Rite of Passage, they didn't get eaten by a Thresher Maw but it was close. Shepard asked one of the Krogan accompanying the Shaman to take a holo with all three of them posing in front of it. Later that night after leaving Grunt to celebrate becoming a member of Clan Urdnot, Shepard retired to her room and sent the holo off to Kolyat with a short, message, "A holo of the newest Clan Urdnot member Grunt and his Battlemaster Shepard. At least it didn't eat us."

The next several weeks passed pretty much the same, missions for crew or to fix Cerberus screw ups, scanning for resources, and the almost nightly messages back and forth, each one getting more steamy than the last, and Thane joining them nightly for dinner in the mess hall.

Garrus finally got everything he needed in the way of materials, and he began to fabricate the pieces, only to find out the larger pieces could only be made using the Citadel's larger machine.

After dealing with a Cerberus scientist that did horrible things to his own brother. Shepard went to her cabin and sat down with a cup of tea to relax; she had just set a course for Grissom Academy to drop off the young man for his protection and education when EDI announced a vid call was coming in.

"Caller identify."

_"Kolyat Krios"_

"EDI lock the doors and block all surveillance to this room until further notice."

"Acknowledged, logging you out Shepard."

"Accept call."

After the call connected, Kolyat appeared on her terminal. _That bastard is half or entirely naked, damn the man._

Shepard ran her eyes all over Kolyat, well the parts that she could see, his chest was well muscled but whipcord lean, the colors ranged from a brilliant teal to a baby blue, for the most part. And those wonderful dark stripes did curve and made the most delicious looking pattern.

_Mm, to run my tongue and hands along those stripes of his._

"Hi handsome, I see you are trying to tease me tonight," Shepard said, a rather sultry tone to her voice.

"Hoping this helps make you decide to come home faster, miss you. And you seem to be over dressed."

"We are heading to Grissom Academy and then back to the Citadel; we should be there by the end of the week. I'm giving the crew shore leave, see if Bailey will let you have a few days off if he balks tell him I asked."

"You are still over dressed and I will, he seems to already know of our mutual, hmm, interest. He told me the day you dropped me off, that if I was going to be "sticking my tongue down your throat," as he called it, that I needed to arrive earlier, apparently I was late. Now take off that shirt." Kolyat smirked and leaned forward crossing his arms on the office desk.

Shepard cocked an eyebrow, slowly put one hand on the zipper pull of her hoodie and lowered it; revealing a tank top.

"Gah, damn woman you are wearing too many clothes." Shepard grinned and finished taking off the hoodie and dropped it to the floor.

"Do you want me to take this off as well?" She ran her hand over the tank top between her breasts and down to her stomach.

"God's yes," Kolyat said a bit of a hitch to his breathing. Kolyat transferred the vid call to his omni-tool, stood up from the desk and walked to his bed, sitting on it.

Shepard smirked, crossed her arms and slowly pulled the tank top up over her head; a black, lacy bra cupped her breasts. She heard Kolyat groan as she dropped it on top of the hoodie.

Breasts were still strange to him, the porn vids of drell and human encounters showed the females liked having them touched and licked. They looked soft to him.

"Are they as soft as they look? Touch them for me."

Shepard didn't take her eyes off of him, running her hands over the lace cups of her bra, she squeezed them, her nipples puckering. Moaning lightly, and rolling her nipples between her fingers. She could hear him panting softly, "now take it off, let me see you." Reaching her one hand behind her to unhook the bra and holding it in place with the other, she let the straps slide down and drop off first one arm then the other, keeping her breasts covered.

Kolyat let out a throaty moan when she dropped the bra onto the floor, "now take off your pants and move to the bed." She could hear his panting increase as he rubbed himself through his pants.

Shepard got up and let him watch as she slowly undid the button of her shorts, slowly lowering the zipper. She let them drop to floor, her black panties already moist. At his indrawn hiss of breath, she transferred the call and walked to her bed. Drell women normally weren't that wet; he wondered what it felt like if it was too much and would lessen the friction between them.

"Oh God's, Jade, take them off, lay on your bed, I want to see all of you."

"Kolyat remove your pants as well I want to see you. I want to watch you stroke yourself while looking at me." He quickly stood up and removed his pajama pants, giving her a view of his fully erect member. It was long and thick, so much larger than a Humans, and _oh he has ridges._

They both lay on their beds positioning their arms with the omni tools attached as best they could to watch each other.

Kolyat began stroking himself slowly at first, fist tightly wrapped around his cock, the head leaking drops of fluid. "Use your fingers, Jade, slowly, tease yourself." He started groaning as he watched her, using just one finger to circle the little nub. He knew about that hidden gem; the vids showed the females reactions when the men used their fingers and tongues on it. "That's it keep doing that."

Shepard moaned, lifting her hips and rotating them as she watched him, pumping his hand up and down his shaft; moving faster each time.

"Use more fingers; I want to see how wet you are, show me."

She used two of her fingers, stroking inside herself to the same speed and rhythm as Kolyat was using, then pulled them out holding them up to the vid screen she separated her fingers, showing him the strand of fluid that connected them. "Oh God's" he hissed.

"Jade," he panted, "hurry. I'm close. I want you to come with me."

Shepard let out an obscene moan, used her fingers, stroking her opening and clit, then running her hand up to roll and pinch her nipples, stroking back down to plunge her fingers inside while using her thumb to rub on that little bundle of nerves, never taking her eyes from Kolyat.

Shepard jerked her hips off the bed, her whole body shaking, calling out to Kolyat as she reached climax, right afterward she watched him, groaning out her name as he came.

They laid there catching their breaths for a few minutes, Kolyat swallowed and said hesitantly, "Jade, when you come home, will you... I want to... "

"I want to also Kolyat," Shepard smiled at him.

He breathed out, "Thank the God's."

After they got their breathing fully under control, they turned on their sides as if facing each other. Kolyat said, "Jade, I almost forgot to tell you, I want to take a course to get my hoverbike license. I was late three times so far this month. Getting to C-Sec from the apartment is a bit of pain, all the transit lines are long. I am tired of having Bailey bitch at me for being late. I want to rent a bike and keep it up in the garage, what do you think?"

"Sound pretty good actually; you won't be using mine that's for sure. Put in a call to _Velocity Bikes_ in the morning talk to Sten, if he isn't there have them connect you, I will send a ping after we disconnect to let them know you will be calling."

"Oh hell no, your's has that big ass N7 logo on it." He grunted. " I have to go shower and clean up the bed; tonight was incredible Jade. I can't wait until you come home. Good night, gorgeous."

Shepard grinned, "good night handsome, guess I can't call you Mr. Blue Balls tonight."

He laughed, "guess not, at least not this time."

She blew him a kiss.

End Call."

*****

After gathering up her clothes and showering, she told EDI it was back to business as usual.

*****

_To: Velocity Bikes, Sten  
From: Shepard, Jade_

_Sten, you should be receiving a call from a Kolyat Krios in the morning. He wants hoverbike license class. Give him lessons immediately if you can. Let me know when he passes, he is Drell and will remember everything the first time, so shouldn't be too hard on you._

_I want to set him up with a gift. To be delivered the following day, after obtaining the license. To C-Sec headquarters, Zakera Ward. So no hints about it._

_I hope you have the model bike in stock that matches mine in black. You will need to customize it. I will send you a symbol to use, make it in teal blue. Also include a black helmet, with a teal blue reflective visor. He'll need leathers, customized, modified Drell coat, black with teal blue trim. Full set right down to gloves custom made to fit his hands, and boots. Do a scan of him for his sizes, discreetly. Will leave it up to Heidi for the specific mods to the coat._

_Charge everything to my account._

_Add his bike onto my maintenance contract as well._

_Set up title, insurance, and registration fees to be sent to my account also. Contact Captain Bailey at C-Sec for his information. Have them bring the various forms when they deliver it to him so he can sign them._

_Oh, and you will need two giant teal colored bows as well. Don't laugh... ok go ahead and laugh because I am. To be placed on the bike and box containing gear._

_Jade_

********** a few minutes later **********

_To: Shepard, Jade  
From: Velocity Bikes, Sten_

_Jade long time, we have that model in stock and in black, just a newer year, will set it as sold and held. Will run the scan and have Heidi start on customizing his leathers as soon as he arrives. Since it is only the coat and gloves that will need to be modified it shouldn't take more than a few hours to design and fabricate them. Will have it all ready to go._

_As soon as you send me the design, it will be done._

_We have a new concept for helmets; it is a facial mask with eye protection. We took the design from that holo you sent us, of you in a Recon Hood and worked with it. We added a miniature barrier generator in the development, and it connects to the onboard VI, once the bike is started the barrier activates and adds a protective but invisible layer over the mask. Constructing the helmet like that made it much lighter in weight, offers better visibility with the HUD, and portability._

_If you want one for your self as well let me know, will program it and have it ready for you, can link both helmets to either bike if you share a ride. Any color can be done for the eye covering._

_It sounds like you found someone special. Good luck._

_It may take longer for me to find the bows than what it will to make the gear._

_Sten_

**********

_To: Velocity Bikes, Sten  
From: Shepard, Jade_

_I will take one with jade color eyes, match it to what is on file._

_Connect it to the new bike and will stop by for hook up for both on my bike when on leave._

_Jade_

**********

_To: Bailey, A. Owen  
From: Shepard, Jade_

_Bailey, have a huge favor to ask. Give Kolyat tomorrow off work. He tells me he has been late, so sending him for bike lessons. Soon he will have his own transport so being late shouldn't happen, barring unforeseen incidents._

_Be prepared; I will be having some "gifts" delivered to him at C-Sec the day after so make sure he works that day, keep him at headquarters with you. Don't tell him why._

_I want holos. ;)_

_You will be contacted by Sten at Velocity Bikes for the info needed for the various forms for him._

_Normandy docking at the end of the week would appreciate, hmm, a few days leniency for the blue guy._

_Shepard_

**********

_To: Shepard, Jade  
From: Bailey, A. Owen_

_Can work with that, will switch days, so he doesn't lose time._

_He has been late three times. Will put him on holding cell cleaning duty if he keeps it up._

_If you want holos, it must be something good._

_Will arrange for three days at the end of the week, best I can do, he will need to remain on emergency call though._

_Bailey_

**********

After finishing her messages, she went down to dinner. Thane was already there, she grabbed her food and sat beside him. Talk turned to what happened with the scientists and the horrors the ground team had seen.

"Thane, when you've finished may I see you in Life Support? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Of course, Shepard."

Neither one noticed Mordin typing away on his omni-tool while heading for the elevator or heard the giggle from Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velocity Bikes is a name from a random generator, if you are a verifiable owner of a business with this name and wish it changed in this story please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter with smut. Fair warning.

### 

Thane escorted Shepard to his quarters and they sat at the table in their usual spots.

"Thane, can you show me the Drell word for Arashu from your prayer book please?" 

"Of course, Siha, may I ask why?"

"I am interested in it, and I want a holo of it. And my translator glitched, what did you call me?"

"I will explain at another time." Thane smiled and pointed to the word in his book, Shepard snapped a clear holo of it.

"Shepard, I need to tell you something." Thane looked hesitantly at her. "This may be foolish but, I have come to care for you. I know we are very different."

Shepard's eyes grew wide and she swallowed. "Oh Thane, I care for you too, but my heart belongs to another. I am so very sorry." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

She could see tears in Thane's eyes before he dropped his head. "Shepard, you have nothing to be sorry about, I will always watch over you and carry you in my heart. If you ever need anything while I am still on this side of the sea do not hesitate to ask."

Shepard stood and bent down near his head, whispering in his aural canal, "please forgive me." As she watched tears fell from his obsidian eyes, she hurried out of the room.

*****

The next morning she sent off the holo she took to Sten, and had EDI continue to scan for more resources, they still needed to build up their supplies to have Tali's barrier made. 

Making her way to the mess to get a cup of tea and breakfast, she decided it was time to visit Mordin in his lab.

When she entered the lab, Mordin was examining something in a test tube. "Shepard, how can I help?"

"Mordin, can you look into something for me? Medical matters. About Kepral's Syndrome. Do you know if any of the scientists studying it has checked into other species's history looking for similarities? You know ones that biologically, are fairly similar to Drell , like Human and maybe the Asari?"

"Hmm, interesting idea. Will contact group I am familiar with. Will ask."

"Thank you Mordin, I know others are working on it, but they aren't you, and I trust you to look at all options."

"Happy to help." 

After checking in with the rest of the crew, and avoiding Thane, Shepard went back to her cabin. "Joker ETA to Grissom?" 

"5 hours Commander"

"Notify me when we are an hour out." She said as she entered her room.

"Aye, Aye Commander."

Changing into her workout clothes, and grabbing her earbuds from her desk, Shepard went to the cargo bay, turned on her music and started to use the boxing equipment. After about 2 hours, she stopped and was startled when she turned around and seen Thane staring at her.

He handed her a towel and a bottle of water, " you avoided me today during your rounds. Why?"

"I didn't want to upset you even more that what I did last night Thane, I wanted to give you time, and I needed time as well." Shepard said, toweling herself dry.

"I see, Mordin contacted me a while ago, he said you asked him to look into some medical matters concerning Kepral's?" 

"Yes, I had a thought last night after I went back up to my cabin, and voiced it to him today. Thane, I do care for you, and I want to do everything I can to try and help, not only you but your species too. And believe me when I say, if it wasn't for me already caring deeply for the other man, I would be all over you." Shepard winked at him and grinned. 

This brought a slight smile to his face. "Would you like to join me for some tea?"

*****

Joker notified Shepard when they were an hour out, she went to her cabin, showered then changed into her uniform and notified Grissom of their pending arrival. Her omni-tool pinged with a new message.

_To: Shepard, Jade  
From: Velocity Bikes, Sten_

_Everything is set for tomorrow, your Kolyat has his license. My Heidi was looking him up and down though after getting his measurements from the VI, I think she made him nervous. Come by the store when you get the chance._

_That's an interesting design. The bike is being detailed as I type this. Captain Bailey has informed me of a good time for delivery. Want copies of holo's._

_Sten_

*****

After making sure everything was settled with Grissom, Shepard plotted a course for Beckenstein, scouring the local planets for all available resources. 

Kasumi's quick in and out heist was anything but. In the end they made it out after blowing holes in walls, taking out a small army of Eclipse mercs and their mechs, then as a finale, a gun ship. Shepard watched as Kasumi reviewed the memories stored inside her dead lover's grey box, then helped her to carry out his final wish. When the memories were erased, Shepard held her while she cried.

"Joker set a course for the Citadel," Shepard said as she tiredly went up to her room.

*****

The following afternoon, Kolyat was again filing paperwork for Bailey when a delivery person approached the Captain's desk.

"Excuse me sir, I have a delivery for Krios, Kolyat." He said after checking the paperwork. Bailey directed him over to Kolyat, doing his best to hide his grin.

"Are you Krios? If so I have a delivery I need for you to check and sign for please."

"Yes that is me, but I wasn't expecting any delivery." Kolyat looked at the guy, his eye ridges drawn down, a confused tone to his voice.

The man just shrugged, "Buddy I just deliver the stuff to the people at the address they give." A faint _snick_ was heard. 

"Follow me please its out here." Bailey and Kolyat followed the man to the front of the C-Sec office where several other members were gathered looking at something sitting on the back of a delivery truck. 

The other officers made a path for them after Bailey started to yell at them to move. That's when Kolyat saw it, and stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth agape, snick, came the same sound as earlier. There sitting on the back of that truck was a black hoverbike wrapped in giant teal ribbons with a huge bow on the seat. A large box was sitting beside it. 

Kolyat looked at the man and tried to speak, nothing came out but some odd sounding trills, _snick,_ " here Mr. Krios sign this form, and again here, and one more time. Now I need to program your identification chip to the VI, and there you go, all yours. Oh one more thing, this card is for you. Enjoy." _Snick._

Kolyat was handed a card made from actual paper. 

_Dear Mr Blue Balls,_

_Bailey warned me if you were late again you would be scrubbing out the holding cells, probably with an old toothbrush, can't have that.  
Hope this makes up for the couch._

_From my heart to yours,_

_Jade_

_Snick,_ "what the hell is that noise I keep hearing." Kolyat looked around, all he sees are officers staring at him, whispering back and forth wondering what was going on and just who would give a Drell something expensive like that as a gift.

He walked over to the box and took off the bow, lifting the lid he pulled out what looked like two hoods, one with green eyes and one with teal, and a full set of gear. Lifting out the jacket he notices it is almost the same as his Drell leathers but for slight alterations in the collar, removing the extended portions, removal of the arm guards so they were just long tapering sleeves, and is shorter in length. It is also reinforced in the rib area and back. _Snick._

He looks over to the bike and that's when he sees it, on the side in bright teal blue is the Drell word for Arashu and below it, is a miniature blue stenciled dragon. It was identical to the one on Jade's bike, running his hands over the detailing, _snick_. This time he sees what is making that sound, Bailey standing there with omni-tool open snapping holo's and silently laughing.

"God's damn it Bailey, you knew about this didn't you, she put you up to keeping me in that tiny room filing paperwork all day." _Snick,_ Bailey now laughing outright at the indignant look on Kolyat's face.

"Stop taking those holo's!" Kolyat yelled loud enough to make the closest people jump.

"Oh no, I am not going against her orders, she wants these and she is gonna get them. I just got notified from Traffic Control she will be arriving at the station in a little over two hours. She pinged me this morning, ordering you to change into that outfit and to meet her at the dock, she wants that hood on and for me to get holo's. You are on leave with emergency call duty for the next three days, once you get changed, grab your stuff and get down to the docks. The rest of you back to work, show's over."

Bailey walked over to Kolyat as he gathered up the leathers, "Word of advice son, don't break her heart. Shepard has been through enough, take care of her, there isn't another like her. You are one lucky bastard, don't screw it up." Kolyat could only swallow and nod.

After the Normandy docked, shore leave was announced and the usual warnings given out, the only people left on board were Garrus, Thane, Joker, Mordin and Shepard. Thane having agreed to help Garrus with some of the pieces so he could get it done and enjoy his shore leave sooner. Joker was usually the last one off when he bothered to leave, it was just easier for him instead of tempting broken bones from being jostled around by the other crew. Mordin was busy in the lab and just didn't want to leave.

They were in the decontamination chamber leading out to the docks when Garrus noted how Shepard couldn't stand still, "What the hell is going on with you Shepard? You seem overly excited."

"Nothing," was all she said, when the airlock finally opened she popped out ahead of the others and stood there looking around. Finally spotting Kolyat she gave out a ear piercing whistle and started jogging down the ramp.

The noise she made got the others attention, "What the shit?" said Joker. As they all watched her hurry down the ramp to the tall male dressed in black with what looked like a hood on standing next to a hoverbike. When she got close he opened his arms and she jumped into them, his one arm wrapped around the middle of her back the other firmly settled on her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to stumble back a little. Her peals of laughter rang throughout the dock as he smacked her on the ass.

"Garrus who is that?" Thane asked, his head tipping to the side. 

"I don't know Thane, I never seen him before."

Thane took a few steps, then stopped "he seems familiar, but there is nothing to identify him." They all started moving down the ramp, Thane in the front, Joker moving slowly.

Kolyat seen them heading down the ramp, coming towards them and put Shepard down. He handed her hood to her, when the others got closer he noticed Thane trying to see the symbol on the bike. He moved to block his view, then he got on and after making sure Shepard was on as well, caressed along the outside of her thigh while staring straight at Thane. Then took his one hand and put it over hers when she wrapped her arms around his chest, slowly drawing them down to right above his crotch, not once taking his eyes off of his father. The bike started up and merged into the traffic.

"Thane, what the hell was that shit," Joker said. "That dude knew you , I know it, you seen what he did."

"I saw." Thane wondered if the show of possession was a warning or a challenge. 

Thane went to help Garrus and after a few minutes sent out a ping to Kolyat asking if he wanted to join him for dinner, in the back of his mind he kept reviewing the memory of the male. But nothing was standing out, the symbol had a familiar look to it but it was too far away to make out clearly.

*****

Shepard barely got her hood off after arriving at the garage when Kolyat circled her waist with his free arm and pulled her against him hard, licking her lips and pushing his tongue between them. Stroking her tongue with his, he groaned against her mouth. When she gasped for air he slid his tongue along her jaw and down to her neck, sucking her skin lightly, then licking again, taking her earlobe between his teeth, biting softly.

"I want to be inside you so bad Jade, my memories of our call the other night, replay in my mind all the time, the vision of you so wet, so ready." Kolyat whispered in her ear between kisses and nips to her neck. His hands pulling at the T-Shirt she was wearing, tugging it up and out of her jeans.

"Stop Kolyat, we're in the garage," Shepard moaned out. Grabbing for his hands before they could wander under her shirt. She pulled him toward the elevator and home. 

Kolyat ignored the flashing of his omni-tool indicating a new message, it wasn't on the emergency channel so he knew it wasn't Bailey. When they got inside of the elevator he pushed Shepard up against the wall, once again kissing her. Drawing her lower lip into his mouth between his teeth and biting gently, then sucking on it before releasing it, to soothe it with a swipe of his tongue.

They barely got inside of the apartment before he started to strip the clothes from her body. She was just as determined to remove his, clasps and buttons, zippers and buckles were undone at an amazing speed considering they kept moving toward the staircase and the bedroom at the top. Their lips rarely left the others, tongues and jaws working almost as quickly as their hands did.

Boots where tossed and landed wherever, a shirt landed on the table, a coat on the floor. Kolyat's leather pants ended up on the stair railing, while Shepard's ended up half on the stairs and half hanging off of them.

Once inside of Shepard's bedroom things slowed down a bit, she stopped and ran her hands over Kolyat's body, tracing the arrowing path of his dark green-blue stripes, raking her nails gently along the defined muscles of his stomach. He had gone commando under his leathers, so she took the time to gently stroke his engorged cock, from base to tip, paying special attention to the ridges. Her tongue licking along his chest, kissing along his patterns.

Kolyat threw back his head and placed his hands on her waist, letting her explore him, a shuddering moan escaping him when she took him in her fist, fingers unable to close around his girth and stroked him harder. "You need to stop or this will be over too fast," he took her hand from him.

Breathing raggedly. "My turn." He growled.

He ran his hand from Shepard's waist up her rib cage, to her breast covered in a scrap of blue lace, ghosting over her nipple lightly and causing goosebumps to raise and Shepard to shiver, smirking he did it again. Kolyat claimed her lips once again, and reaching around to her back to undo the bra, as he had watched her do before on the vid, only not finding any way to unhook it.

"How the hell does this thing come off? " he moaned, getting frustrated. Shepard laughed, "Watch," she reached up and undid the front snap. Kolyat grunted, then caught his breath as her breasts were revealed to him.

Kolyat bent his head and licked her nipple, tugging gently with his lips, his hand cupping and squeezing her other breast. Pulling her closer, he let her feel the slide of rock hard cock against her abdomen, as he rocked his hips. Shepard groaned and gripped his hips in her hands.

He started to walk her backward toward the bed until her knees hit the edge, giving her a slight push she fell backward her breasts bouncing a little when she landed. Cocking his eye ridge and smirking he knelt down and gently pushed her legs apart, Shepard raised up on her forearms and watched him. Taking little nips and licks he worked his way from knee up her inner thigh. He paused, " Is this all right?" breathing out his hot breath against the soaked panties still covering her center, Shepard's hips jerked, she nodded then fell back against the bed when he did it again. 

"Kolyat, don't stop," Shepard moaned, panting and crying out when Kolyat ran his tongue along her opening over her panties.

"Lift your hips, I can't wait much longer to be inside you." She did as he asked and he pulled her panties off, tossing them behind him. "Move up the bed," he growled, crawling up between her legs, pushing them wider, then burying his head between her thighs, licking along the opening then sucking the small bundle of nerves he found at the top, circling around it then pushing his tongue deep inside. 

Shepard's hips started to buck, moving up her body he nipped then licked. Once again kissing her mouth sending his tongue to stroke her own, he moved his hand to her hot, slick core. Plunging his fused fingers deep within over and over, circling her clit with his thumb. Kolyat's hips rocking to the same speed his fingers were, rubbing against her thigh, he felt her body tighten around his fingers, "come for me," he whispered into her ear. Shepard screamed as her orgasm hit, her back bowed and her whole body shaking, hands clenching the bed sheets. Shepard fell to the bed, panting and her skin glowing with sweat.

Kolyat quickly moved between her legs, parting them wider to accommodate his larger frame, lifting her hips and placing the head of his swollen cock at her entrance he pushed in, stopping as the first ridge disappeared inside of her, "Jade, look at me," he said, when her eyes focused on his, he pushed slowly into her, feeling the clenching around him of her aftershocks, her heat and wetness like nothing he had ever felt before.

He let out a guttural moan, "God's, you are so damn tight," he began to move slowly at first, pulling out and sliding back in feeling her heat surrounding him, her hands moving from the bed sheet to his shoulders, clutching at him, raking her nails down his back, her own moans spurring him on to move faster, with a hiss and moan he started to pound inside of her, lifting her leg to his waist and holding onto her hip with one hand and gripping the sheets with the other, resting on his forearm to keep his weight off of her. Burying his head in her shoulder he started to bite and lick at the tender flesh where her shoulder joined with her neck.

He felt the burn begin in his lower abdomen and his thrusting started to become erratic, raising himself up to his knees, lifting Shepard up by her hips, he rocked his hips into her as hard as he could, feeling her tighten around him, he brought one hand to her pelvic bone, slipping his thumb down to her clit and started to flick back and forth over it. 

Shepard screamed out his name as her orgasm came over her fast and hard, her hips jerking into his. He slammed into her one last time, hilting himself before he threw back his head and gripped her hips almost painfully, he came in a rush leaving him shaking and panting, filling her with his hot seed.

Groaning he collapsed on her, barely remembering to brace himself on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her into the mattress. He gently kissed her swollen lips. Pushing her damp hair away from her face, kissing her closed eyelids, and nose. Feeling his cock jerk once in a while from releasing a small amount of cum, "Jade you really are incredible," he told her as her hands once again began to run across his shoulders and upper arms, tracing the stripping there.

Opening her eyes and giving him a sultry smile, "you're pretty damn incredible yourself, " she rubbed her legs against his thighs rotating her hips a little which caused him to groan and give a slight thrust of his own hips, " God's you're going to kill me woman if you keep that up." 

Leaning over to kiss her one more time, he started to pull out but stopped at her indrawn hiss of pain, "Jade, I didn't mean to hurt you, I got carried away a bit, I'm sorry."

Shepard, smiled, "it's ok, it had just been a while for me. You were more ... vigorous then what I was used to, not to mention you are quite a bit larger then the last person I was with." At this he smirked and cocked an eye ridge. She lightly smacked his arm, "don't let it go to your head." 

He waited a bit longer and when he felt himself soften, carefully pulled out. Moving over to the side of the bed, he turned toward her, wrapped her in his arms, rolling her and pulling her back tightly against him. He nuzzled her neck and sighed. "Welcome home, Jade." Then they both drifted off to sleep smiling contentedly.

*****

Thane looked at his omni-tool again waiting for a ping from Kolyat to give him an answer about dinner. Nothing came so he sent another message. Still working with Garrus to make the extra parts to the new cannon for the Normandy, he said, " Did it seem to you as if the actions of that male with Shepard were odd? Almost possessive in nature, and why do you suppose they were directed at me."

"I don't know Thane but it was more than odd, and another thing, Shepard has been keeping a lot more secrets from me which isn't like her. When we were on Illium to recruit you she had a meeting alone with Liara about something that she was taking care of for Shepard, and she wouldn't tell me what it was." He paused checking his list to see what they still needed to make.

"And of all the times we have come back to the Citadel, she has never met anyone at the docks before, especially like that. But, Thane, there is something ..." Garrus sighed and looked at him.

"There have been rumors on board, not sure if you heard them or not, about you and Shepard. Being, hmm, more then friends, about how often she comes to see you in Life Support and during movie night when she cuddles up to you. Now I am beginning to wonder if that guy somehow heard the rumors going around."

Thane stopped, dropping his head and not looking at Garrus, "I admit I do feel an attraction, more then an attraction if I am to be completely honest, but she turned me down. Told me her heart belonged to another. That must have been him."

"Spirits Thane, I had no idea. She never told me, she used to tell me everything." He sighed, "she has changed so much since the incident on Horizon, closing herself off, apparently this thing with a male, it has to be recent. She never would have acted the way she did when she seen Alenko if she had been with someone else."

"Who exactly is this Alenko you mentioned?" Thane looked at Garrus, "And what happened on Horizon, that was before I came on board, the reports only mentioned this person being an Alliance soldier."

Garrus turned toward Thane and leaned his hip against the control panel of the machine and crossed his arms, "Kaidan served with us on the SR-1, he would follow Shepard around like a little lost varren, never really leaving her alone. She thought he was "cute", one thing led to another and they became, hmm, let's say close. Shepard kept it professional until the night before we went to Ilos. She was usually discrete about her relationships anyway, she only brought someone on board once. The Alliance has rules against "fraternization" between Commanding Officers and their subordinates, so she never had a relationship with one, until him. She was upset and drunk when we talked about some of this, she could have lost her command over him, been dishonorably discharged or if they really wanted to push it, court-martial. Guess now she carries it even further." 

He gave a short humming sound, "Shepard thought he loved her and would be happy when she came back from the dead, she thought he would believe her and support her when they found each other on Horizon. She was wrong. He yelled, called her a traitor, said she betrayed everything, him and the Alliance. Never even gave her a chance to explain. All it took was to hear her say she was working with "Cerberus", he got so hung up on that, he never heard or wanted to hear anything else." Garrus adjusted the cowl of his armor, stretching his neck.

"I never seen her so crushed, I wanted to shoot him. Instead he turned his back and walked away, she called for a pick up. Then got pissed after we got halfway back." He rubbed his fringe and sighed, "She didn't know what to think really, then to top it off, TIM told her he pretty much set the whole thing up. The leaks about her Cerberus connections and even told the Collectors about Alenko being on Horizon. She was not happy in the slightest."

Garrus turned back to the machine when it beeped letting him know the piece was finished fabricating. "Then when we picked you up. Things started to get better, she laughed more, took more interest in things. She certainly started spending a lot more time with you then anyone else."

"Hmm, we spent most of the time talking about religion, Kahje, what the Hanar are like, even about the Drell species, she seemed rather interested. I took her interest for learning about me for more then it was apparently. Although, she did say she cared for me, so maybe it wasn't all just interest in the species alone."

Garrus nodded, a habit he picked up working with Humans, "family," he said giving Thane a wide Turian grin. "She did the same thing to Wrex, Liara, Tali and myself. She views us as her family and wanted to learn more about our culture and us in particular. There is no mistaking it Thane, she likes you very much and feels very safe with you or she wouldn't let you hold her the way you do every week."

Thane looked at Garrus, " family. It has been many years since I was considered part of a family. My son. It is still hard, I am trying. But with so little time left to me ..." he trailed off. 

"Let's finish this up so we can take all this back to the ship and get some much needed shore leave ourselves." Garrus started the machine making the final pieces they needed.

Thane sent out another ping to Kolyat. A few minutes later, he finally got an answer.

*****

Kolyat woke to a ping on his omni-tool, seeing three separate pings from Thane, sighed and got up and went back to his room to answer him and get a shower while Shepard was still sleeping.

**KK:** _Got your messages, was busy, not sure about dinner, had some plans but give me some time to get back to you._  
 **TK:** _Thank you for messaging me back. I am currently helping a crew member attend to parts for the Normandy. Please let me know if you will be available._  
 **KK:** _Sure. Give me about 30 minutes to get back to you._

Kolyat just got out of the shower and had put a pair of pants on when he heard Shepard scream out a string of profanities. Racing back to her room he found her standing in the middle of the floor, her skin blotchy with what looked like a red rash all over it.

"What the fuck is happening Kolyat, its all over and itches so bad." Shepard was trying hard not to scratch at her skin.

"God's Jade, I don't know, we got to get you to a doctor, this looks bad." Kolyat tried to touch her but she jerked away, yelling about it hurting.

"I can't go out into the Presidium like this, I can't even stand having anything touching it. What are we gonna do?" She started to pace, "Mordin, I'll call Mordin, he will know how to fix this."

**JS:** _Mordin, I need your help badly, medical issue._   
**MS:** _Explain_   
**JS:** _A rash, red blotchy, itchy all over my skin, just showed up._   
**MS:** _Are you on ship?_   
**JS:** _No we're at my apartment, address will be sent right away. Please Mordin can you help?_   
**MS:** _Yes. Will be there shortly._   
**JS:** _Thank you._   
**MS:** _Happy to help._

"Mordin is on his way, he'll know what to do." Shepard sighed, still trying not to scratch. Kolyat paced worriedly, forgetting all about Thane's messages.

Mordin put several creams, ointments and other jars into his bag and headed to the airlock. Stopping as he seen Thane heading to the elevator from the bridge.

"Hello Professor, are you going out?"

"Thane. On board. Thought you would be waiting with Shepard." Mordin's eyes grew wide. Taking a step back. "Have to go. Medical Matters." Rushing around Thane heading to the airlock.

"What was that about Shepard and medical matters?" Garrus said coming up behind Thane. "Not sure, he thought I would be with her and then said medical matters, something must be wrong."

"That bastard she was with, he better not have hurt her." Both Thane and Garrus gave a jerk as Joker said this from the pilot's seat.

"EDI, can you trace Shepard's location using her omni-tool?" Garrus said. 

"One moment," came the reply. "Shepard is currently located in the Presidium." 

"Forward me the coordinates, please EDI. Garrus you wait here, I will take care of this. I want to find out just who he is and what he is to Shepard." 

"Hey, " Garrus called out as Thane was heading to the airlock, " if he hurt Shepard ... " 

Thane nodded, " it will be dealt with."


	10. Chapter 10

### 

Kolyat called down to the front desk and let them know to expect a Salarian by the name of Professor Mordin Solus and to send him up right away, that it was a medical emergency.

Mordin had just stepped out of the taxi when another one came up behind him, Thane getting out. 

"Mordin, wait a minute. Tell me what that man did to Shepard." Thane blocked Mordin from going any further.

"Don't know what you mean. Have a medical emergency. Doctor Patient confidentiality. Now move or I'll shoot you." Mordin rattled off as he moved to get around Thane.

Thane moved out of his way but followed right on his heels, not letting Mordin get more then 2 steps away from him. "This is about Shepard, I know it is and so does Garrus and Joker. We seen her with a suspicious person, and she hasn't been acting her usual self. We are concerned. Shoot me or not, I am coming with you. I care about her and so does the others."

"Not good. Shepard going to be angry. Dangerous. Will blame this on you. She can shoot you." Mordin sped up heading into the lobby of an apartment building.

"Professor Solus?" asked the Salarian at the front desk. "Yes. This is my assistant. Should be expected. Must hurry." 

"Need hand print here. You have been authorized go up." He said. Mordin and Thane headed for the elevator.

When the door chimed, Kolyat raced down the stairs, tripping on Shepard's pants that were still laying on the stairs and finally knocking them off to land on the floor. Slamming his hand on the control panel to open the door he said, " Doctor Solus glad ... oh shit ... Dad what are you doing here?" Kolyat blinked and stumbled when Mordin pushed him aside to get in.

"Shepard." Mordin said loudly. 

"Up here Mordin." 

Mordin headed for the stairs stepping around or over the clothes scattered on the floor and headed up the stairs.

"Kolyat. What are you doing here? What is going on?" Thane pushed his way in, taking in a glance that showed Kolyat only with pants on and the clothing scattered on the floor. "Explain this. What have you done to Commander Shepard?"

"Damn it Thane, I live here ok. This is Jade's apartment and I live here with her." Kolyat started to pick up the scattered clothes, not looking at his father. "She let me stay here in exchange for looking after the place while she is gone. The rest of it is none of your damn business."

"What did you do to her?" Thane asked coldly. "Why did you hurt her, why did she need medical attention, did you ...?" He couldn't say the rest. Just stared at Kolyat.

Kolyat stared back at Thane, confused for a second. Then he understood. Going right up and staring him in the eyes, Kolyat growled out, his body shaking with suppressed rage and grabbed Thane by the coat, "I would never hurt any woman like that. Especially not Shepard. How could you even think this? I should throw your ass right out and have security deal with you, but if Jade found out she would be angry. And that's another thing, she's mine you stay away from her. Don't think I didn't hear the interest when you were talking of her the last time you were here and we had lunch, my warning earlier was clear. Father or not, you stay away." Kolyat released Thane with a slight push.

Mordin came back down the stairs, went up to Kolyat and said, "Ahem. Sexual exertion released excessive oils from your skin. Prolonged contact caused the rash. Gave cream and ointment to Shepard. Will help. Hallucinations from oral contact may occur. Don't let her ingest. Left medi-gel for the nail damage done on your back. Humans prone to scratch and bite." Mordin took a breath, "sent erogenous zone overviews and diagrams for comfortable positions for both species. Thane you should run. Shepard headed for weapon locker when I told her you were here." With that Mordin quickly went out the door.

"Kolyat!" Shepard yelled at the top of the stairs. 

"Fuck, she is pissed." Kolyat groaned. He headed for the stairs still picking up clothes as he went.

Kolyat dropped the clothes into a pile near the laundry bin, Shepard was standing near the bathroom, wearing a robe and shaking. "Jade, what's wrong? What did I do?" he sighed sitting on the bed. "Are you going to ask me to leave now?" Putting his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I swear I didn't know about the rash thing, I would have told you, maybe got that stuff from another Doctor before you got home. Jade please talk to me, say something."

Shepard walked over, took his head in her hands. When he looked up, tears in his eyes, she leaned over kissed his forehead on the diamond shaped marking. Then on the 2 crescent shapes, one on either side. And finally his mouth softly, gently, touching the seam of his lips until he opened, then slowly wrapping her tongue around his. Breaking off the kiss and standing straight, she said, "Sweetheart, I am not mad about this, neither of us knew this would happen. I am upset because it itches like hell, and your Father is downstairs probably mad at both of us for keeping this from him. I didn't want him to find out this way. Just wasn't ready."

"He is upset, he went so far as to question if I forced myself on you and hurt you. I sort of lost my temper a bit and threatened him. You know I would never do that to you, or to any woman, I care about you. I guess we need to explain this. I wasn't ready to tell him about our relationship either." Standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're right, let me shower then apply this goop that Mordin gave us, I will need you to put it on my back though. Why don't you go down and make tea, tell him I will be down soon then we can sit and talk. We can order dinner in for the 3 of us tonight. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night, wish it was doing something other then talking though." Shepard ran her hands up his bare chest, "God you are breathtaking," pulling him down for another kiss. 

Neither one had heard Thane come up the stairs right behind Kolyat, he stood listening outside of the door, he left when he heard the moans coming from them both.

A few minutes later, Kolyat started for his own room to get a shirt when he called out rather loudly , a hint of laughter in his voice, "Oh and Jade, about those loose scales on my back thanks to those nails of yours. Don't worry about it, it will fix itself when I shed." He ducked as a bright purple pillow came flying out of the room, sailed over the railing and bounced off of the wall to land near Thane's feet. 

"Shed! What the fuck do you mean shed! Damn you Kolyat!" 

Kolyat laughed as he headed to his room.

*****

Thane's omni-tool pinged a minute later.

**GV:** _Mordin just came rushing past me heading for the lab. What the hell is going on? Did you get that bastard? Did he hurt Shepard?_  
 **TK:** _This has gotten complicated. Shepard wasn't hurt._  
 **GV:** _What the hell do you mean "complicated" if she was hurt you better get that damned bastard or I will._  
 **TK:** _Let me handle this. It is ... not what we originally thought. I will contact you later._  
 **GV:** _Spirits, Thane. You better "handle" this or there will be hell to pay._

Thane sighed and waited for Kolyat to come downstairs.

"Let's go into the kitchen, Shepard will be down soon then we can talk." 

Kolyat led the way, picking up the pillow as he went and tossing it onto the couch. "Kolyat, I need to apologize to you before Shepard arrives. I do not know why I said what I did, I know you would never hurt a woman that way."

Kolyat took down a canister of tea and several cups, then started the machine going, "Jade has a fascination with electronic kitchenware. Most of this stuff she doesn't even know the function for; but she insists on buying it anyway. Look Thane, I know you didn't mean it. You were worried." Kolyat carried the finished tea to the table and motioned to Thane to sit down. " This came as a surprise I'm sure, but we can talk about it when she is done. The rash is apparently pretty bad and neither of us knew about it, so she isn't very happy."

They sat drinking their tea, "Don't tell anyone else about this place. Jade didn't tell anyone else, she has had it for a while and uses it to get away from everything and to relax, feel safe. She doesn't want many people to know, including her crew."

"I understand, but she needs to let EDI know not to send the tracking coordinates unless Shepard has approved it first, it is how I found Mordin and you."

"Kolyat, come up here please." Shepard called from her bedroom. 

Taking the pillow with him he tossed it back on the bed, then he scooped some of the goop from the jar she was holding in her hands. He slowly spread it over her shoulders and back, down her waist and hips, "mmm, I could get used to doing this," he whispered to her. Nibbling on her earlobe, moving his hands back up and around to her front to cup both her breasts squeezing them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She could feel his erection rubbing against her rear through his pants, as he rocked into her.

Shepard groaned, as he slowly slid one hand down her stomach to her pelvic bone, sliding between her legs to push his fingers into her, "can't forget to put some here, it's very important." Thrusting his fingers into her, using his thumb on her clit, she moaned louder, " shh, he will hear you, don't make a sound. Feel my fingers in you, how I wish it was my cock I was using to fuck you with and not my fingers, faster and harder then before." 

She let out a soft moan, " shh" he moved his other hand up and carefully covered her mouth. He started to stroke her clit harder. She started to shake, reaching back and grabbing his thighs, " that's it, let go, I want to feel you come apart for me again." Shepard's scream was muffled by his hand as she jerked against him, riding his hand as she came. 

Kissing her neck he removed the hand between her legs first, feeling her moan against his other palm. Then removed his other hand, leaving Shepard shaking and panting. "Just an appetizer to keep you wanting more later." Shepard watched as he sucked her juices from his fingers, then he turned and left, leaving her trying to get dressed while still in the aftershocks of an orgasm.

*****

Kolyat went downstairs and used the half bath to wash his hands and to give his body time to calm down. He met Shepard coming down and walked with her to the kitchen where Thane was sitting, his head in his hands, lost in his memories.

Kolyat made some tea for Shepard. Having experienced first hand that she had absolutely no idea about how to work that machine, and spending 30 minutes cleaning up the mess she had made when she tried.

"Thane," Kolyat said softly, bringing Thane back to them. "Would you like some more tea?"

"My apologies, and yes if you would please."

When Kolyat brought his tea, he took the chair opposite, pulling Shepard into his lap, wrapping an arm around her. 

"I think we are going to need a bigger table now," she said. Kolyat only grunted and tapped a finger on the table.

Shepard pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and started chewing on it, looking every where but at Thane sitting across from her. She sighed.

"Thane, I am sorry for not telling you my feelings for Kolyat. We didn't plan this. I admit I was attracted to him when I met him, even when he was acting like an ass and I punched him," Kolyat hugged her. "When he told Bailey he had no place to live, I told him he could stay here as long as he followed some rules, which he has. Things just sort of, err ... progressed from there."

"So when we spoke before and you told me your heart belonged to another, it was my son you were referring to. Why did you not just tell me?"

"Wait, what does he mean by that. I knew it, I fucking knew it." Kolyat's finger was tapping rapidly and his leg was starting to bounce, almost sending Shepard falling off him. 

"Kolyat, calm down, for the love of ... stop bouncing." Shepard sighed, " Yes, it is him, and to be honest I was worried about your reaction. After what we had just talked about and then being told I had developed feelings for your son wouldn't be easy to hear, especially, well , with our emotions at the time." That started the bouncing again, Shepard got up, "Kolyat why don't you go order us some dinner, Chinese would be good if that is all right with the both of you." Taking Thane by the hand leading him into the sitting room.

"I would not have been angry, Shepard." Thane said in a low voice, " I still do not understand this. How do I reconcile with myself that I love the woman that loves my son?"

"It wasn't your anger I was worried about, I didn't want to hurt you worse then what I already had. In the end it may have been better if I had just told you. But at the time I wasn't sure how Kolyat felt, if he was just a big flirt or if he really was wanting a relationship, one more then just sex. If that was all he wanted it wouldn't have progressed this far."

Thane ran the back of one hand along Shepards cheek, "Would you grant me one request, give me one memory of us?" he whispered. Shepard looked at him and whispered back, "what is it?"

"One kiss, just one to last me for the rest of my life? One perfect memory." She nodded and slowly drew his head down to hers, seeing the moisture begin in his eyes, as she gave him the kiss he asked for. A slow blending of mouths and tongues. It lasted only a minute.

Shepard wrapped her arms around Thane and hugged him, whispering, " it would have been so easy to fall hopelessly in love with you, for you are an extraordinary man." He hugged her back, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Remember what I said, if you ever need me just let me know, Siha." Shepard heard a low growl coming from the kitchen area.

"Hey, what the hell, stop it. What are you doing?" Kolyat yelled from the kitchen hanging over the counter staring at them. 

"I am giving an extremely gorgeous man a hug, get used to it." 

Shepard heard Thane chuckle and whisper, "he is going to have so much trouble with you."

"Yeah well, you can let go now." Kolyat was just about climbing the counter at this point instead of just walking around it.

"Shepard, you need to contact EDI. Let it know not to forward your address to anyone else, that was how I found you. Also Garrus was wanting to kill the person that hurt you, you need to contact him as well to let him know you are safe. He does not know that person happens to be my son."

Touching her comm unit, Shepard contacted EDI and told it specifically not to forward the coordinates of that location unless told to by her or it was a true emergency. After being acknowledged she sent a ping to Garrus.

**JS:** _Garrus, Thane is here with me, he said you were worried. You don't need to be everything is fine, I had an allergic reaction and needed Mordin to give me something for it._  
 **GV:** _Bullshit, why was Mordin acting the way he was, if it was just an allergy why did he say an emergency. Who is that bastard? He did something to you I know it, I'm gonna find him and shoot him._  
 **JS:** _GARRUS, leave it alone, he didn't hurt me, I really did just have an allergic reaction. And under no circumstances are you to hunt him down. I will talk to you later and I mean it Garrus, drop it._  
 **GV:** _Where are you, EDI won't tell me._  
 **JS:** _gave EDI instructions not to, where I am right now is no one's business. Thane is here that is enough, I won't have anyone else storming this place. And stop growling, I know you are, so stop it. I really am fine. Now I am going to have dinner, so go relax and enjoy your leave._  
 **GV:** _All right, damn it, you better not be lying. I worry about you._

The food arrived and they spent the rest of the night talking, they explained in more detail how he had come to live in Shepard's apartment and why they wanted to keep the location quiet. Kolyat went up stairs at one point and moved some of his clothing and personal items into Shepard's room, they had offered the furnished spare room to Thane for the night.

Back in their bedroom, Kolyat shut and locked their door, he looked at Shepard with a predatory gleam in his eyes, as he went and sat on the bed. "Strip for me, nice and slow."

"Kolyat your father is in the other room, are you sure we should do this now?" Shepard shifted from foot to foot, wanting Kolyat but also not wanting to hurt Thane if their activities should get over exuberant.

Kolyat sighed, "I wouldn't care if he was right outside the door, we have only a few days before you are gone again and damn it if one of your crew didn't find a way to take away half of the day from us. Please don't let them take the rest of the time as well, this is still so new for us, I want to spend as much time as possible with you. They see you almost every day, are with you all the time, and I just want you to be with me when you are here." Kolyat hung his head, sighed, then got up to change into his pajama bottoms in the bathroom.

When he came back out Shepard was still standing in the same spot, so he went over to the bed and got under the covers, " good night, Shepard."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter, changing the format a bit.

* * *

 

 

Shepard stood there for another minute,  which felt like a lifetime to her,  then got her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She didn't realize she was crying until she looked into the mirror above the sink. Quickly wiping them away and washing her face, she changed and headed back to the bedroom where she turned out the lights and got into bed.  
  
Kolyat had his back to her as she laid there, trying to muffle the sniffles so he wouldn't hear. Kolyat sighed and turned toward her, pulling her into his arms,  placing a kiss on top of her head and holding her tightly,  he whispered, " it has been a long day,  Jade, let's try and get some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better."  
  
A few hours later her omni-tool lit up and announced an incoming comm call.  
  
"Caller identify."  
  
"Bailey."  
  
"Accept call,  voice only."  
  
"Bailey what's wrong?"  
  
"We have a situation here at the precinct Commander,  2 of your people are under arrest for injuring 2 Asari dancers who refused to give them "private shows". Those same 2 proceeded to use racial hate speech to incite a bar brawl that left 3 others injured,  one critically when one of the offenders, stabbed a Turian in the waist."  
  
"Jade,  is that Bailey? What's going on is it an emergency? My omni-tool didn't alert me." Kolyat said still trying to fully wake up.  
  
"Go wake up Thane, Kolyat,  this doesn't sound good. I may have to leave." Shepard got up and started to pull clothing from drawers.  
  
"Damn, sorry Shepard for doing this to you when I know the 2 of you wanted time together,  but this has to be taken care of."  
  
"It's all right Bailey,  I'm going to come down there, along with Thane and my XO. I'm not sure if Kolyat wants to come,  he may be able to help with any paperwork. I'll see what we can do. As far as the crew members send the information on them to Garrus Vakarian,  let him know what is going on and request him to ping me. What hospitals were they taken too?"  
  
"All of them went to Shalta General,  on the Shalta Ward."  
  
"Ok please let them know that I am sending Garrus there to get information on them,  and to see what we can do for the Turian. We will be heading right to headquarters after dressing and I get in contact with the XO. Shepard out."  
  
Shepard pinged Miranda and brought her up to speed on what happened. She warned Miranda that she better meet them at the Zakura Ward C-Sec HQ or there will be hell to pay. Then she pinged Garrus and told him what happened, to get over to the hospital and to keep her informed.  
  
Kolyat came back in, got dressed and they went downstairs.They decided to take the transit cars to the HQ instead of their bikes.  
  
*****  
  
Miranda was standing at Bailey's desk when they arrived,  Kolyat went over and brought up some more chairs for them, as soon as they were all seated he went to the terminal and started to do background checks on the 2 offenders for Shepard.  
  
After being told all the options available and the seriousness of the charges,  Miranda and Shepard asked to have a private room to confer. Bailey let them use the same room as he did before. Shepard was in the middle of grilling Miranda on the members when Kolyat came in with a datapad.  
  
"Shepard,  these 2 are repeat offenders, both of them known for hate crimes against other species, one of which incited a riot that killed 2 small children and injuring several others. The one that stabbed the Turian is wanted by their government over other occurrences of it. Looks like your Illusive Man tried to cover this up. Here is the data for you to look over,  I am going over to the _Bean Me Up_ ,  did you want me to get the same thing you got last time for you?"  
  
"Thanks Kolyat,  yes that would be great. Take Thane over with you, make sure he gets something to eat, after we are done in here I have something for him to do. I'll need to contact Garrus to check in on the injured then hopefully back home to get some sleep,  it's going to be another long day."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it.  Another leave fucked up by members of your crew and you are supposed to fix it for them,  this just gets better and better." He turned and left before Shepard could say anything more.  
  
Shepard cleared her throat and looked over the data, "Miranda did you know about any of this?" Pushing the datapad across the table. Miranda picked it up and read it, looking a bit stunned by what see was reading. "No Shepard, you know that Cerberus puts Humanity first but this is not what we are about."  
  
Shepard let out a short bark of laughter, "Miranda you forget I seen what Cerberus does,  to both aliens and Humans, they are more then capable of doing this and TIM has enough resources to try and cover this stuff up. You will go back over the crew members information,  every one of them and start digging,  do not use the terminals on the ship,  if necessary ask Bailey to use his. If Kolyat can find this then there is no reason you won't be able to. I want them gone , off the ship,  every last fucking one of them that has done this bullshit or has affiliations with groups that does this. After we finish up the paperwork here,  you and Thane will take one of the C-Sec officers to the Normandy,  and you personally will pack up all of their belongings, then bring their shit back here and go through it."  
  
"But Shepard what about leave?" Miranda said.  
  
Kolyat came through the door holding a bag and cup.  
  
"Shore leave is cancelled for the crew. I am tired of dealing with them acting like children or pulling shit like this,  the rest of you always make it difficult for me to even get a night of leave without worry. If it isn't one thing it is another,  it is affecting me and my relationship and I am tired of it. While the rest of you are out enjoying yourselves,  I am trying to take care of every detail for everyone, and not one of you seem to care that I also need to be given time away from ship and work. You want to be the XO of the ship then start taking on more duties during shore leave and day to day,  instead of just sitting in your little office reporting everything to TIM."  
  
Kolyat put the items on the table, bent and kissed the top of Shepard's head then walked back out the door.  
  
"EDI,  send out a crew wide alert, "Shore leave is cancelled, every member is to report back to the ship within the hour,  any that does not,  will be locked out and their belongings will be brought out and left. This goes for the ground crew as well. The only exceptions will be Thane Krios, Miranda Lawson and Garrus Vakarian and myself."  
  
"Understood Shepard,  alert sent."  
  
Shepard grabbed the bag and cup and walked out the door, Miranda followed. Shepard stood at Bailey's desk and was drinking her tea and nibbling on her pastry when she was pinged by Garrus, both the Asari were fine, a little shook up but other then that nothing serious. The Turian however was still in critical condition,  the knife doing serious damage to some of his organs and intestines. She told him what was happening and that he was to contact Miranda with any updates unless it was extremely urgent.  
  
"Thane, you are to go with Miranda, back to the Normandy. Clear out the sleeping areas of those 2 and bring everything back here for her to go through,  then report back to the Normandy,  a crew wide recall alert went out. EDI has the details,  if any of them have not returned and their time is up,  have several of the more trustworthy members start packing the belongings of the others and toss it out the airlock."  
  
Miranda butted in, "Shepard, what are you going to be doing while I do all this work?"  
  
Shepard very carefully placed her cup and leftover pastry on Bailey's desk,  turned to Miranda,  cocked her eyebrow and said loud enough for the officers on the other side of the room to hear, "I will be at home, with my boyfriend, fucking our brains out. Any more asinine questions?"  
  
At this announcement,  Miranda turned red as a beet,  Bailey started to laugh loudly and Thane spit out his tea. Kolyat let out a whoop, grabbed Shepard, tossed her over his shoulder and walked out the door.  
  
Kolyat carried her to the transit terminal and set her down,  called for a cab then pulled her into his arms and proceeded to thoroughly kiss her to the calls and hoots of the other C-Sec officers, the non C-Sec people stopped and stared. They started to whisper amongst themselves but quickly moved on when the Officers yelled at them to stop loitering.  
  
*****  
  
When the skycar arrived Kolyat held the door open for Shepard and entered after she was settled. After inputting the coordinates and lifting off,  Shepard scrambled into Kolyat's lap,  straddling him and began kissing him again. Unbuckling Kolyat's jacket and lifting up his shirt to run her hands over the scales of his chest, scraping them lightly with her nails,  she began to grind down on his lap at the same time.  
  
Kolyat let out a moan, and grabbed Shepard's ass to push her down harder onto him, and holding her still,  "God's Jade,  if we don't slow down you're gonna make me cum in my pants and I would rather be inside you when I do." At that Shepard sat still as she could,  but didn't stop kissing his neck and lips, a slow lick of her tongue along his frill make him jerk against her and groan loudly.  
  
When the car arrived they both bolted from it and practically ran into the apartment building, waving at the Asari that was on duty at the desk. As they waited for the elevator,  Kolyat put an arm around Shepard, brought her close to him and kissed her, Shepard sighed.  
  
When they got to their apartment, she took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs to their bedroom,  and proceeded to undress him,  kissing and running her hands over his body as each part was uncovered,  when she had him naked and aroused she said, " sit on the bed,  and don't touch yourself."  
  
She slowly started to undress, caressing herself and letting out soft moans when she touched various sensitive places along her body. She watched him, his cock straining, his eyes never leaving her. He had his hands clenched so tightly in the bed cover she thought he would tear it to pieces. She walked over to him,  her hips swaying and licking her lips. Leaning over to kiss him,  running her tongue along his lips and down his frills.  
  
She pushed his knees apart and knelt in between them, " Kolyat, has anyone ever taken you in their mouth?" she asked. "No," he whispered to her, "Then don't close your eyes, I want to give you a memory." Shepard whispered back, he could only swallow and nod.  
  
Slowly moving her hair behind her ear,  she took his cock in her hand, stroking it lightly, bending down,  she gave the base a lick, he jerked and groaned. "Oh God's Jade."  
  
She smirked and said, " it's going to get even better." Then she showed him how much better. Running her tongue up the length, testing each ridge of his cock. She  licked the small drop of liquid starting to drip from the slit in the head.  She took him into the hot cavern of her mouth, closing her lips tightly around him,  and sucking him deep, hitting the back of her throat, as she raised and lowered her head. Her hand fisted tight around him moving in rhythm with her mouth,  he started to shake, and moan. Dropping back onto his elbows he watched as her mouth continued to devour him. Licking and sucking,  relaxing her throat to take even more of him. He felt his balls start to tighten, "Jade you need to stop, Oh.My.God's. Please I can't ... " it was then he jerked upright, his climax hitting him and roaring out her name. She struggled to swallow all of his cum, some leaked out at the corners of her mouth, and she kept stroking him to get him to release more.  
  
He flopped back onto the bed, she released him from her mouth, licking him after she done so and crawled up beside him. He looked at her, "Jade,  that was ... , I never thought ...",  he reached over and brushed her hair from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, " thank you for the memory," he whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes breathing hard,  she got up, went in the bathroom and began to clean her mouth, that was when she saw the huge bird taking a shower. She screamed, "Kolyat,  oh my fucking God there's a huge bird in here taking a shower,  get it out!"  
  
His eyes snapped open, _what the hell does she mean a bird in the shower_ ,  he got up and walked to the bathroom, and saw nothing but Jade standing there pointing to the empty shower stall. "Jade there is nothing there."  
  
"Kolyat get it out,  it's using my body wash." That was when he turned her toward him and saw that her eyes were dilated and the memory came of Mordin telling him not to let her ingest,  he didn't understand at the time,  but now he did.  
  
"Jade,  listen to me,  it's a hallucination, Mordin warned me it could happen. Please believe me there is no bird in the shower. Come on let's go back to bed." He led her back to the bed,  and tucked her in. She was still staring at the bathroom door, and talking about the bird and something else that the translator garbled the word for.  
  
 **KK:** _Dad,  can you please have Dr Solus ping me,  I need to ask him something,  don't ask please._  
 **TK:** _At least tell me if everything is all right, I am telling EDI to have him ping Shepard's omni-tool now._  
 **KK:** _Yeah,  I think it will be ok,  I think ... I hope. Thanks._  
  
A few minutes later Shepard's tool pinged a message from Mordin.  
  
 **MS:** _Krios. Dr Solus. Your Father said urgent. What is wrong?_  
 **JS:** _She swallowed._  
 **MS:** _Warned you not to let her._  
 **JS:** _I didn't know she was going to do that, that was the first time I ever had ..._  
 **JS:** _Why did I tell you that ... my brain wasn't functioning right at the time,  then it was too late. And she is seeing animals in our shower._  
 **MS:** _Hallucinations stronger then normal. If not better in one hour call me. Will come to apartment. Don't forget next time._  
 **JS:** _Thank you Dr Solus._  
 **MS:** _Happy to help._  
  
Kolyat climbed into bed, pulled Shepard back against him and waited. It took all of five minutes before Shepard started grinding her ass against him and moaning. Kolyat gritted his teeth trying not to react, that was until she grabbed his hand and slid it down her body, then between her legs. Using her own hand and guiding his fingers inside of her.  
  
"Mmm, please Kolyat, I need to feel you inside of me,  fuck me, I want you hard and rough," she panted.  
  
"Are you sure, Jade?" At her nod he propped himself up on his elbow then moved her leg and placed it over his hip,  opening her to him, guiding his hard cock into her entrance, he gripped her thigh and raised her leg then he thrust into her, not giving her time to adjust,  hilting and slamming into her hard enough to make her breasts bounce with each thrust. He licked and sucked on her neck,  leaving a mark she was sure to see in the morning.  He kept pounding into her,  not stopping when her orgasm came upon her.  
  
Shepard screamed and bucked against him, her internal muscles contracting around him so tight and the rush of hot liquid bathing him only spurred him on. Pushing him to reach his own orgasm.  A deep growl coming from his chest as he exploded inside of her minutes later.  
  
Carefully lowering her leg back down, he held her tight,  staying inside of her as their breathing calmed back to normal. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, he had started to drift off when he felt his now softened penis slip from inside her.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day after showering and slathering on Mordin's goop, they contacted Miranda and Thane. Miranda had said she had gone through the belongings and found some information on a hate group and used that to help search for others on board that may also be connected. So far she hadn't found any. Thane told them everyone had made it back on board, and that they were confined to the ship until Miranda was finished. None of them were stupid enough to argue with an assassin. Thane agreed to meet them for dinner later.  
  
 **GV:** _Shepard, Turian will pull through. Still critical though._  
 **JS:** _Thanks Garrus,  set up with hospital admin for all his therapy and hospital costs be billed to this account._  
 **GV:** _Okay,  this has been one hell of a leave,  we need to talk. I want to know who that is._  
 **JS:** _Garrus,  please trust me. He won't hurt me. Well not more than a bit of rough sex anyway._  
 **GV:** _Eww ... more than I wanted to know._  
  
 _*encrypted message sent*_  
  
*****  
  
Once those calls were finished they made their way to _Velocity Bikes_ and had their helmets linked to Shepards' bike, and talked with Sten about the new designs. Kolyat thanked Heidi for the modifications to the leathers and asked if she was willing to make a few more sets for him in a couple of different color combinations and patterns of black, grey and teal. She happily agreed,  told him she would have at least one set ready by the next day,  it would be delivered as soon as possible and the rest by the end of the month. Sten took a holo of the 2 of them hugging and standing beside their bikes and put it up on the wall.  
  
The rest of the day followed in a blur of shopping to get a new table,  some dress clothes for Shepard and then back home where the rest of the time was spent making love before showering and meeting Thane for dinner.  
  
As usual Thane chose a table in a dark corner and he had his back to the wall, everything was going smoothly, until Kolyat jumped and hit his knees on the underside of the table sending the silverware rattling. He reached for a water glass with a shaky hand.  
  
"Kolyat, are you ok?" Shepard asked him,  trying to assume an air of innocent confusion, but the slight smirk was ruining the look.  
  
"Fine." Kolyat gave out a slightly high pitched reply.  Clearing his throat he tried again, "I'm fine." His frills darkened a bit and he hoped no one noticed.  
  
A few minutes later he jumped again this time with a slight trill escaping from him. "Kolyat, are you sure you are all right?" Thane was giving him a knowing look, the slight trill Kolyat let pass told him what was happening.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kolyat reached under the table to still Shepard's wandering hand from caressing his already stiff member through his pants again. Giving one final light squeeze and stroke she withdrew her hand from him.  He closed his eyes and let out a sigh,  he hoped that his erection would go down enough not to be noticed when they got up to leave.  
  
When they got home that night,  their lovemaking took on a frantic quality, tomorrow she would leave and didn't know when she would be back.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Shepard woke to the feel of a rough wet tongue licking along her folds while fused fingers pressed inside of her slick center, Kolyat used his tongue on her little bundle of nerves and she arched off the bed,  moaning from the sensation.  
  
"Get on your knees, Jade, please." Kolyat panted. His voice rough with need. Shepard watched for a second as he stroked himself, "Now Jade."  
  
She quickly turned over and braced herself on her forearms, he spread her legs wider, pushing his fingers into her again.  
  
"Do you like this Jade? Tell me what you want."  
  
"Hell yes Kolyat. I want you inside me, I want you to enter me slowly. I want to feel each inch,  every ridge as you do. Then I want you fuck me, hard fast,  until I scream loud enough for the whole Presidium to hear." Shepard panted as his fingers kept moving inside her.  
  
Pulling out his fingers, he took himself in his hand and rubbed himself along her opening, just barely putting the head inside. Ever so slowly, he pushed in, and paused as each ridge disappeared inside of her.  
  
Inch by inch he went, his control close to snapping, and when he hilted and heard her moan, it finally did. Roughly holding onto her hips,  he ground into her then pulled almost all the way out,  snapping his hips back in. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, mixed with lust filled moans echoed through the apartment. Over and over he filled her, watching as her back arched and her hands start to grip the sheet tighter. Her body started to shake and her soft, tight walls starting to convulse around him when she threw back her head and screamed. Kolyat kept pumping into her until finally he moaned out his release, gripping her hips and slamming her back into him hard. He filled her with his hot seed, and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of her body surrounding his, milking him dry as another orgasm washed over her.  
  
He bent over her,  kissing the back of her neck and between her shoulder blades. Carefully easing out of her as slowly as he could, the aftershocks kept her muscles tight around him giving him almost as much pleasure as when he was taking her. Freeing himself with a groan he twisted to the side and collapsed and she just fell forward. "I hope it was all right to wake you that way Jade."  
  
"More then all right Kolyat,  feel free to wake me up like that anytime." She chuckled.  
  
 A few minutes later the alarm on her omni-tool went off letting her know she had to get ready to leave.  
  
*****  
  
Joker saw them arrive on the outside camera and alerted Garrus. Thane who just happened to be standing next to the elevator saw the large Turian bearing down on him and followed him on. "Garrus,  what are you doing?" Thane asked,  seeing the Turian's mandibles tighten to his face and his three fingered hands flexing.  
  
"You said you would handle it,  and Joker just told me she is out there with him, I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on. Then decide if I want to beat the guy to death or just shoot him."  
  
"You will do neither. That man will not harm her,  quite the opposite in fact,  he will protect her with his life." Thane's voice took on an edge that gave Garrus a slight pause.  
  
They walked the deck toward the bridge where Joker was staring at a screen watching the two of them say their goodbyes. "Damn it,  he is keeping his back to the camera,  I can't see anything, and he didn't take off that helmet thing. I seen her do something with her hands and then they started doing that ... and been doing that for the last 10 minutes." Joker was waving his hand at the screen as he was talking. "They have to come up for air sometime."  
  
"Both of you two need to stop this and respect her privacy."  
  
Garrus yelled out, "You know who that bastard is why won't you tell us!"  
  
Thane said back harshly, "don't you think this doesn't hurt me to watch?"  
  
Thane sighed and blinked then simply looked at him and said, "It isn't my place to,  when and if she wants the rest of the crew to know her business then she will say. For now all we need to know is that they make each other happy." He walked to the airlock and waited for the decon process to finish and open the door. When he got outside he gave a loud trill,  getting Kolyat's attention. Shepard readjusted his mask and they walked to the ramp, Kolyat shook hands with his father and gave Shepard another hug whispering to her, " I can't wait until you come home, stay safe and send me messages when you can."  
  
Then he turned and walked back down the ramp and leaned against the rail, watching the Normandy prep for leaving and then depart, never once looking away from the ship.  
  
Sighing,  he left and went to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't like anything bad said about Miranda, feel free to skip this chapter.

* * *

The days and weeks passed, they gathered resources and started fabricating the parts Tali needed. Doing odd missions and clearing up old business for the crew.  
  
One day Shepard was stopped as she walked past Kelly to go see Mordin.  
  
"The Illusive Man would like to speak with you Commander, said it was urgent."  
  
"Thanks Kelly." Shepard went into the lab and spoke with Mordin first.  
  
"Mordin did you hear anything from that group looking into Kepral's?"  
  
"Yes, Shepard. Glad you stopped by. Found similar disease from old Earth records. Will want healthy Drell lung tissue, Human tissue as well for study.  Speak with Kolyat. Listen to you. Not so much me or his father."  
  
"Can you take the samples here or will we need to go to the hospital?" Making a mental note to talk with Kolyat later that night.  
  
"Prefer to do here. Do you need more ointment? Can also supply oils and lotions." Shepard's face started to turn pink.  
  
"Actually Mordin,  if you can make up an edible one and have it ready by the next leave I would appreciate it. Chocolate would be preferable, I'm not sure what he would like,  maybe make a few fruit flavored ones as well."  
  
Shepard didn't notice Garrus walk through from the door behind her.  
  
"Can supply you with the various edible oils. Repeat caution. Must not ingest. You know his bodily fluids contain a toxin that causes hallucinations. Lucky last time only animals seen. Saliva must not trigger in you. Hmm,  interesting,  the fluids released during sexual intercourse must be more concentrated. May need samples."  
  
And that was when Garrus dropped the datapad with a clank onto the floor. Shepard whirled around and after seeing who it was beat a hasty retreat to the side door, "Thanks Mordin,  gotta go."  
  
Shepard heard a muffled, "happy to help," coming through the door as she rushed out.  
  
It turns out that TIM just happened to intercept a Turian distress signal that indicated they stopped a Collector vessel before they were destroyed. And he wanted her and the crew to go check it out and mine it for data on the Omega-4 relay.  
  
After calling a meeting and discussing the issue,  all but the Cerberus people concurred it was most likely a trap, they plotted a course for it. Shepard walked with Thane back to Life Support.  
  
"Thane,  has Mordin spoke to you since he indicated my request for him to help with Kepral's?"  
  
"No he hasn't. Why has something happened?" Thane's voice shook slightly, from fear or hope, Shepard wasn't sure.  
  
"Mordin may have found something that can help,  but will need tissue samples from Kolyat and me to run some tests on. I am going to put in a vid call to him now and we can sit and explain what is needed. I also wanted to let him know of this mission, I have a bad feeling about this. I want to,  well,  just see him at least once more if this goes pear shaped."  
  
"I understand Siha,  I too would like to see him." Thane hugged her,  then arranged the chairs,  holding one for Shepard to sit in then taking a seat himself.  
  
Shepard put through the vid call,  indicating Thane was present and to make sure he wasn't naked,  that was a memory his father wouldn't want. When Kolyat accepted the call,  he seemed tired,  his normally vibrant scales looking duller.  
  
"Love,  what's wrong?" she asked, worried about him.  
  
"Work,  those bastards from Cerberus somehow got free,  they just walked out the front door. Bailey has hit the roof, we think we have Cerberus sleeper units in C-Sec and is going over everything with a fine tooth comb. I have been going through so much paperwork and hacking files from the terminal. Guess I haven't been sleeping well either. But enough about that,  I am glad to see you,  both of you."  
  
"Kolyat we have some news, the first is, well it's about this mission we are on. Both of us feel uneasy about it. We wanted to contact you to let you know. But it seems rather convenient that we get sent into a "disabled Collector vessel " by Cerberus then around the same time, the 2 that are locked up disappear.  I don't like it one bit. Keep an eye out,  if you need a better hacking software let me know.  I have a couple of experts on board that can hack anything,  they can program something up for you I'm sure. "  
  
"That would be a big help, the files on several of the new recruits are surprisingly hard to open. Jade they are all Human,  and some of the older ones have had their encryption updated,  but without proof that it was Cerberus we really can't do anything. "  
  
"I'll let Kasumi know,  she and Tali can get started, hopefully have something to give you when we come in for leave. There is another reason we called you, a few months ago I asked Mordin to check into Kepral's, he uncovered something that may give them a breakthrough. "  
  
Kolyat sat up straighter, " Jade, is it really possible, do you think he can come up with a cure? "  
  
"I'm not positive. This is all preliminary but,  we need your help, Mordin needs healthy Human and Drell lung tissue. All of us were hoping you would be willing to be the Drell donor,  I am donating the Human tissue for the study. If you would do it, it would be here onboard during our next leave."  
  
Kolyat nodded, "of course you don't even need to ask. If this works. God's, Dad, our people could be saved instead of facing the possibility of extinction from this."  
  
Kolyat was taking a drink of tea when Shepard hit him with the next part, "Mordin also wished a desire for your fluids released during sexual intercourse to test toxin levels." He started to choke, she and Thane started to laugh.  
  
After he finished coughing,  he looked at them and said, " if it doesn't concern your health you can tell him, hell no,  I mean it Jade. When are you coming home?"  
  
"We have this mission to finish and I need to get Tali to the Migrant Fleet,  after that we can come back for a few days to resupply,  and give EDI time to go over the data we find on the ship. I will talk with you again with a better day so you can let Bailey know. Mordin is making us some, hmm,  gifts."  
  
Kolyat smirked and cocked an eye ridge, "I would ask about that but it is a bit awkward having my Dad stare at me while we talk about Mordin and gifts. I really have to go and try and get some sleep, I'm due back in a few hours. Bye Dad."  
  
Thane told him goodbye and to take care then stood up from the table, " I will be right outside when you are ready to go over things, Shepard."  
  
Shepard smiled, "Thank you, Thane." Turning back to the holo screen and waiting for him to exit the room before saying, " I've missed you so much, try and get some rest."  
  
"I have missed you as well, more then I thought possible. I moved some of my stuff over to your room,  so you know, if Dad wanted to stay he could." He cleared his throat, frills darkening, "Jade I wanted to tell you something," he cleared his throat again, " I wanted to say ... to say ... damn this is harder then I thought it would be." He started tapping his finger on the table.  
  
"Kolyat, I wanted to tell you something as well, I love you. This past leave,  barring the whole crew acting like idiots thing,  was the happiest one I can remember. And it was because of you being there with me. And not just for the mind blowing sex,  but just having you there."  
  
His finger stopped the tapping and stared at her, "God's,  I love you too, it hasn't been since I was a child that I have felt this kind of happiness and love. When you get back home I would like to discuss something with you." He sounded so serious at the last part it had her worried.  
  
"All right, I love you and will be home as soon as I can." She blew him a kiss. "I love you too, Jade, please be careful."  
  
"End Call"  
  
 **KK:** _Need to talk to you without Shepard being around when is a good time._  
 **TK:** _Is there something wrong? I can excuse myself from dinner,  but you need to rest,  she was very worried when she seen you._  
 **KK:** _It's important but nothing wrong. I need to talk to you and get some information, I don't feel comfortable asking Bailey and its personal._  
 **TK:** _Would be better to do so after the mission for the Collector ship. Will need a clear head for that,  it is most likely a trap and will be dangerous._  
 **KK:** _Ping me when you are back and have time. Thanks this means a lot to me._  
 **TK:** _I am very glad you are able to feel comfortable enough to ask me this. Thank you._  
  
*****  
  
"EDI,  request Miranda meet me in my quarters in 15 minutes, tell her it is important." Shepard said as they headed for the elevator.  
  
"Miranda,  Thane and I were just notified that the 2 Cerberus ex crew members just seemed to walk out the front door of the HQ, do you know anything about this? You read and seen what these people are capable of.  If you know how they just happened to be able to walk out of there,  and don't give me the " guess they weren't doing their job" bullshit that I can read on your face, tell us."  
  
Miranda looked at both of them before replying, " I don't know how they just walked out. The Illusive Man, denied everything about them. Said that C-Sec was wrong. That the Officer that gave us that information was an alien and just made it up." You could hear Shepard's knuckles crack as she clenched her fist when Miranda said that.  
  
"So as usual you ran straight to TIM and told him everything, how else was he to know an "alien" gave us that information. And now because of you,  those bastards are out there somewhere and C-Sec has to pull resources to hunt them down instead of handling other cases. I'm letting Bailey know that you divulged information to an outside source concerning one of their cases,  and I am sure the Turian Government will be quite interested in how one of it's most wanted was helped by you and Cerberus. Now get the fuck out of my sight,  you most definitely can't be trusted."  
  
When Miranda left, Shepard asked EDI to have Garrus come up right away.  
  
"Fucking bitch. How the hell can she justify telling that bastard when the evidence was right in front of her."  
  
Garrus requested entrance into the quarters. "Garrus, as of this moment you are XO. EDI did you hear that. Nothing more goes through Miranda concerning a damn thing,  it will go through Garrus instead."  
  
"Understood, Shepard. Change in command has been noted and has been broadcast through the rest of the ship."  
  
"What the hell is going on here Shepard?" Garrus asked concerned as he noticed the anger radiating from her.  
  
"That fucking bitch Miranda told TIM about those 2 ex crew,  Garrus they just walked out the front door. She acted like it was her duty to tell him about C-Sec investigation into it.  Kolyat told us that they are worried about sleeper agents. Even when Kolyat gave us information he pulled up from the computer on those 2,  she said TIM denied it all,  and the reason was because Kolyat is an alien. Damn I am so pissed off right now."  
  
"Shepard, I will go down to Life support and contact Kolyat, I know he is under pressure trying to locate those escapees but he needs to know this." Thane said.  
  
"All right,  also stop by Kasumi's and ask her to start making a hack program to access those sealed files. Garrus since you know C-Sec coding maybe you can give her a hand,  there has been numerous personnel files that have been more heavily encrypted at C-Sec and many of those are new recruits. Maybe Tali can help as well. Give my ... regards to Kolyat,  tell him we will see him soon. Garrus I will go over XO duties and paper work with you on the way to help Tali,  but for now,  I need to rest,  this bullshit with Miranda didn't help my headache in the least."  
  
 **TK:** _Kolyat we have news about C-Sec_  
 **KK:** _Was asleep, what is it_  
 **TK:** _Shepard's XO told her she informed The Illusive Man, about the 2 people, he denied everything because the information came from an alien and you manufactured the evidence. She has been replaced as Shepard's XO so no more information will be going through her. Shepard wants you to inform Bailey of the leak. This comes as quite the coincidence that they disappear right after that. Shepard has several people working on a program to help with the encrypted files and to send you her "regards" and to tell you we will see you soon._  
 **KK:** _Shit that doesn't sound good, will tell Bailey right away. Dad. Do you have a Human there that you can trust other then Shepard? A female. I ... I want to ask Shepard to marry me,  but I don't know Human customs and the extranet gave me some bad information on certain things._  
 **KK:** _Dad_  
 **KK:** _Dad are you there? Are you ok?_  
 **TK:** _My apologies. I'm here. I know of someone. Will speak to them and get back to you after the mission. Goodnight, Kolyat._  
 **KK:** _Goodnight_  
  
  
Thane sat trying to meditate. Kolyat wants to marry Shepard. Now more then ever he prays for a cure,  prays to his God's for their grace in granting him more time to make amends to Kolyat and become a family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative license used for Drell in this chapter.
> 
> Added extra spacing, hope it is easier to read.

Entering the Collector ship was like walking into a giant hive. It was eerily quiet and Shepard already started to feel the wrongness of the ship. There were no Collector bodies anywhere. Moving slow and steady they went forward,  looking for working terminals or anything to give a clue what was going on. They ran across empty pods like those used on Horizon, and a pile of dead Human bodies. Thane was shocked by what he saw, Shepard had forgotten he wasn't on Horizon with them and explained what they had found there.

  
  
They ran across a Collector that was,  what looked like to them,  experimented on. And made a shocking discovery, the Collectors were modified Protheans,  that had supposedly disappeared over 50,000 years ago. All of them were sickened by it. After gathering data at the terminal that was working they moved on, EDI and Joker,  cut in to their comms and told them that it was the same ship that destroyed the original Normandy.  More and more it was looking like they were right,  it was a trap,  but set by whom?

  
  
After seeing a room filled with enough pods to capture everyone on Earth they found a terminal that EDI could hack that would let her mine for the data they needed. Only this triggered the trap. Collectors poured in on them using floating disks. The team did their best to hold them off until EDI could regain control and they could get the hell out of there. Once EDI got what they came for,  and told them that it was a trap. Explaining how The Illusive Man had to have known, they moved as fast as they could, until finally seeing the shuttle ahead.  It was then they were attacked by wave after wave of husks.

  
  
Garrus and Thane were taking them out as fast as they could before they got to Shepard but some of them made it through. Her now empty weapon,  could only be used to bludgeon and there were just too many husks bearing down on her. Several started to beat her,  one took a bite from her, she screamed hoping that one of the others could get to her in time. Then she thought of Kolyat.

  
  
_At least I got to tell him I loved him,  forgive me for not coming back to you._

  
  
"Shepard!" came the yells from Garrus and Thane, they destroyed the last of the husks only to find her in a bloody, unconscious heap on the floor.

  
  
"Joker get Dr Chakwas,  Shepard is hurt badly, she needs medical attention." Garrus said as Thane picked up Shepard and ran for the shuttle,  Garrus covering them in case of further attack.

  
  
The Doctor met them in the shuttle bay with a stretcher floating behind her. Shepard was rushed into the med bay,  where Chakwas locked the door and obscured the window. While Garrus and Thane paced outside waiting,  Shepard was attended to. The bite was the worst of it,  the contusions and broken bones from the beatings would heal. But there was a huge chunk of skin and muscle taken out of Shepard's side where her armor was the thinnest. It had taken many hours to repair the damage, reapply the muscle weave and attach the new cloned skin. After checking to make sure Shepard was stable Chakwas went out to let them know how it went.

  
  
"She will make a recovery,  right now she is in a medical coma,  due to the extent of the bite wound. There was extensive damage to her muscle tissue,  the muscle weave and skin needed to be replaced as well,  so she needs to stay still. You may come in to see her but she won't know you are there."

  
  
Garrus went in,  stayed for a few minutes then stormed out of the med-bay and headed for the Main Battery.

  
  
Thane went in and pulled up a chair to sit by her side, hold her hand and pray. After a few minutes he leaned over and said near her ear, "He is not going to be happy about this, you must heal for he has something of great importance to ask of you."

  
  
"Thane," Doctor Chakwas said, " who are you referring to?"

  
  
"Yes,  about that Doctor,  this is said in strictest confidence, it bears asking that you do not repeat this. You may or may not know that she is in a relationship with someone. This person is known to me and has asked me to gather some information on Human marriage customs since neither of us are Human. He is unsure if there is a proper way to propose or not."

  
  
Doctor Chakwas just stared at him for a full minute. "Are you serious, this isn't some prank someone cooked up?"

  
  
"No Doctor,  this is no prank. He is very serious about her. And I believe she feels the same way about him. They have kept the relationship private so far. Only a few know of it. They wanted to make sure it was more then just ... hmm ... lustful attraction on their part. Apparently it is."

  
  
"I see." Chakwas thought for a moment, " he will need to get an engagement token, normally it would be a ring,  but as that is not really something she is going to want to wear under her gloves and could be easily damaged it isn't a good choice for her. A necklace is a good idea, something that will go under her uniform like her tags do. It doesn't even need to be jewelry just something that she can keep with her as a token of his affection. If she says yes he will need to purchase a matching set of wedding bands,  a jewelry store would know,  but hers must be plain. I'm sure she will want to try and go back to the Alliance after this whole mess is done,  at least for a little while,  and regulations are clear on that." Chakwas moved over to her desk and sat down, turned around in her chair and looked at Thane again.

  
  
"As far as the actual wedding it will have to be up to them, I have a feeling,  she is going to want something simple,  probably just a civil ceremony with family and a few friends.  She hates having a spectacle made of her,  and if reporters got a hold of her plans it would be a nightmare for her. So if he gets it into his head he wants a great big wedding,  he is going to have to go off the Citadel and keep it extremely quiet."

  
  
"Thank you for the information Doctor Chakwas, I will relay it to him. Please keep me informed of her progress. I have to meditate on whether to take the chance of telling him about this or not."

  
  
"Best not to,  he isn't here,  so can't do anything. Telling him will leave him to worry over something he can't control or help with. Leave it up to her to do that."

  
  
Thane stood and gave a slight bow to the Doctor,  turned and kissed Shepard on the head then left. He had a call to make. But first better shower and change so he doesn't scare his son, after all he was still covered in Shepard's blood.  
  
*****  
  
Back in Life Support, "EDI,  is it possible for you to set up an encrypted channel for me please,  vid comm call and connect to Kolyat Krios. Thank you."

  
  
"One moment please ... channel established ... call connecting ... verified ...."

  
  
"Kolyat, were you able to speak with Bailey and give him the information we passed on?"

  
  
"Yes,  I also let him know that we were trying to get a program to help hack those files open, find out what is going on. Did you finish that mission on the ship you guys were talking about? How did it go? Where is Jade? Where you able to get that information from that Human?"

  
  
"One thing at a time Kolyat,  yes we finished that mission,  but until we are debriefed by Shepard I can't go into details,  she is currently indisposed," Thane refused to meet Kolyat's eyes as he said this, and worked to keep his sub vocals from trilling the pain he was feeling at Shepard being hurt.

  
  
"As far as the information goes,  you need to find a token of affection and intention,  it is recommended not to be the usual ring that Humans use, it can become damaged under her armor. The female said a necklace,  but I would suggest some form of bracelet,  arm band or ankle band. Form fitting and thin yet very durable.  As soon as she accepts you, find either on the Citadel a crafter or send off to Kahje and have matching torcs made. You will also need to replace yours, as you will no longer be an available male of mating age. There was mention of bands for fingers as well,  but with the difference in our hands and humans,  I will leave it up to you to decide." Thane paused before adding, " I ... there is something I would like for you to think about Kolyat. The information was based on human ceremonial custom only. Please think about also adding something from our own customs. Not just the torcs. If you need help with the purchase of anything please let me know. It would be my honor to help you."

  
  
"Thanks, but I think I need to do this on my own. I have to go now, I need to get back to work."

  
  
"Goodbye and take care."

  
  
"End Call"

* * *

  
  
Thane approached the Main Battery and noticed the holo lock was red. "EDI, I would like to speak to Garrus please inform him."

  
  
"Garrus wishes not to be disturbed at this time." came the reply.

  
  
"Please ask him if he has forgotten that he is now XO and as such must take temporary command of the ship. This is not how Shepard would like him to act. She had enough of a problem with the old XO and was hoping for better from him. But since he doesn't want to be XO I will have Dr Chakwas wake up Shepard and have her resume her duties, severely injured or not, because the crew needs direction."

  
  
Thane turned to walk off when the doors slid open, out stormed Garrus, mandibles flaring,  breathing heavy through his nose,  and grabbed a hold of Thane.

  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Shepard is in a coma, I have no idea what I am doing since she didn't have time to go over anything with me. And you better damn well leave her be. How can you be so calm,  she is laying there hurt,  we let her get hurt."

  
  
"First off,  if she didn't trust you she never would have made you the XO. And you better start acting like one before Miranda takes over. Shepard saw leadership in you. Do not prove her wrong. Get the ship moving toward the Migrant Fleet,  that way when she is healed we will be ready to go help Tali,  as it is we are just sitting here doing nothing. I know she is hurt, Garrus, and we did what we could, we prepared as best we could with the information or lack thereof that we had. Not one of us could have foreseen what we would have been facing in there."

  
  
Garrus looked at him and took a deep breath, "Joker set a course for the Migrant Fleet."

  
  
"Aye, Aye sir."

  
  
Thane gave a slight bow then headed back to the Life Support area to meditate.

 

* * *

  
  
Kolyat spent the next day wandering around the Bachjret Ward where the Hanar and Drell had some shops. He still had to find a torc for himself in the copper color signifying his betrothal. But for now he was on a mission to find a crafter for the bracelet that he wanted to have made for Shepard. Finding an actual crafter was proving to be difficult,  not many were willing to leave Kahje.  Finally when he was about to call it quits and head for the Human ward to find one there, when a small sign that read  " _The Emerald Tide_ " and below that, crafter within, caught his eye. When he walked in he first noticed the heat. It was dry and very hot, a tiny silver bell rang out as he entered and again when the door slid shut. A small Drell woman came out of the back room, wearing the traditional robes and head covering of their females.

  
  
"Welcome,  how can I help you Sere?" she asked.

  
  
Kolyat was still looking around but said, "Greetings, the sign said a crafter dwelt within. I would like to see some of the pieces if possible,  for females."

  
  
"Just one moment Sere, for a special occasion or just as a gift?" The attendant asked as she started to wheel a large multi-drawer cabinet to one side of the glass topped counter.

  
  
"A betrothal gift,  preferably a bracelet,  if you have something available." Kolyat walked to the front of the counter and waited as she unlocked various drawers. She removed a piece and showed him, he looked at it, " no,  not like this. Hmm, it is to be worn under armor, so must be form fitting,  and very durable, not so delicate."

  
  
The female put that piece back and opened more of the drawers, bracelet after bracelet was shown but not one was what he was looking for. Kolyat sighed, " I thank you for your time,  but none of these are what I was looking for. They are very beautiful but, they just wouldn't work for her."

  
  
He turned to leave when a male voice rang out, " one moment Sere," Kolyat turned around and what must have been the largest Drell he had ever seen before came out from behind a curtain that separated the store from the crafting area. "What exactly are you looking for if none of these pieces will do? They are all finely crafted."

  
  
"Yes, Sere,  they are all crafted of great quality.  But the female I am buying for needs to have something form fitting for under armor, ...err ... hmm ... and she is Human and an Alliance soldier, so it also must be very durable. Her skin is delicate and tears more easily then does our scaled ones."

  
  
"Hmm,  a Human female. Being you want it form fitting we would need measurements of her wrist area. Maybe a solid piece so it can be polished smoother then the mesh pieces. Hidden clasps inside the band, nothing to catch on the under armor or her skin. Let's see,  engraved and enameled for the decorative part, it can be sealed so the enamel will not become damaged." He stood with his arms crossed thinking," it's the metal,  what metal can be made that thin. Can you get me the measurements and if possible find out if there is any room between her undersuit and gauntlet, if it is possible to have that gauntlet reworked to add some room then that would be easier,  the metal we can work with if it could have some thickness to it."

  
  
"She is not on the Citadel right now, let me contact someone. Give me a moment please."

  
  
Kolyat opened his omni-tool and put a vid call in to his father,  turning his back for a bit of privacy.

  
  
"Kolyat, what is wrong?" Thane asked.

  
  
"Nothing is wrong Dad,  but what is all that beeping, are you in a hospital?"

  
  
"No son, I am in the med bay of the Normandy." Thane sighed. Kolyat didn't see it, but Thane seen the reaction of the people standing behind him at the mention of the Normandy. "Kolyat where are you and who is the couple standing behind you?"

  
  
"I am at _The Emerald Tide_ , a store with a jewelry crafter,  they are the couple that own this place.  He needed Shepard's measurements for the engagement bracelet." At the mention of Shepard's name the Drell couple looked at each other again and straightened up, Thane looked at them again. "Dad,  why are you in med-bay,  are you sick,  is it your Kepral's? Where is Shepard?"

  
  
Thane closed his eyes, and muttered what sounded like a prayer before answering, " Shepard is in a coma, she was badly injured when we were sent into a trap."

  
  
It took all of 2 seconds before Kolyat exploded, "what the fuck do you mean Jade is in a coma?  What the hell happened? Where the hell were you at? You were supposed to be protecting her, damn it. How could you let this happen? And what do you mean trap? Who set it up,  did you hunt him down yet? Where is the Normandy,  why aren't you back on the Citadel if she is in a coma?" Kolyat finally ran out of steam and took a breath. The male Drell whispered something to the female who disappeared into the back room.

  
  
"Kolyat you have to calm down, I know it is difficult but it won't help anyone right now. First of all,  she is in a medically induced coma so that she doesn't hurt herself worse as she heals. She is safe. The trap was the ship we were sent to, and no I haven't hunted the person that set us up,  I have a feeling Shepard is going to want to do that. We were overrun by enemies, and she was harmed before we could get to her. We are headed to the location of the Migrant Fleet right now to be in a position to help another crew member. After that it all depends on what Shepard wants. Doctor Chakwas will be bringing her out of the coma tomorrow and then will need bedrest until we arrive at the Fleet sometime in the next several days."

  
  
Thane stopped and motioned to someone off screen. "Kolyat, this is Doctor Chakwas, she is taking good care of Shepard and has been for a very long time, she was also the CMO of the original Normandy. Shepard is in good hands here. She will take a scan and send you the measurements you require."

  
  
Chakwas looked at the screen and eyed Kolyat, " hmm,  this is your son, Thane? He is the one in the relationship with Shepard?" Thane nodded. " Listen up,  you break her heart and I will have Mordin shoot you. If Garrus doesn't hunt you down first,  and don't expect your father to help you either."

  
  
Kolyat's frills paled a bit,  then he swallowed and said, "yes, ma'am."

  
  
She then turned and walked a distance away and came back a minute later and transferred the measurements to Thane's omni-tool.

  
  
"Dad,  can I see her, please?"

  
  
The female came back out carrying a tea tray, and sat it down on a table.

  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea, Kolyat. You don't want this memory."

  
  
"She is an Alliance soldier, it will be something that I will have to get used to seeing whether I like it or not. I can handle this Dad."

  
  
Thane sighed again,  then got up and went to Shepard's bed. He turned his arm around and showed Kolyat. In the background he heard the female say " Oh my God's" and the crash of a tea cup as it shattered on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut

Kolyat's frills visibly paled and started to shake when he saw Shepard lying on the medical bed. The male Drell took him by the arm and led him into the backroom then sat him down while the female locked the store door and activated the closed sign. She cleaned up the broken cup and spilled tea before joining them in the backroom.

  
  
"Kolyat, Kolyat listen to me, breathe. She is fine,  she is healing and will be well soon. She is just sleeping right now, Humans are very resilient,  she will heal quickly. When she is awake I will send you a message, you will see her."

  
  
"Bring her home, Dad,  please bring her back." Kolyat had tears running down his face,  his voice was breaking and his sub vocals were trilling with such despair that the female started to cry as well,  her heart breaking for him. Her husband holding her tightly,  silently whispering a prayer.

  
  
"Kolyat,  I promise I will bring her back to you. You do understand that we won't be able to stay but for a few days at the most. No matter how much she loves you and wants to stay with you,  we have to finish this mission. Tens of thousands of Humans are already missing, she is determined to stop this. And if anyone can do it,  it is Commander Shepard. You must believe in her, pray for her and support her. I will contact Bailey and explain what happened, ask him to give you an extra few hours off tomorrow. Go to the temple,  spend time with the priests there. May it help bring you a level of peace until she is in your arms again."

  
  
"I'll go, just let me know when she wakes up, please."

  
  
"One more thing before you go Kolyat. If our suspicions are correct about the sleeper agents in C-Sec, you particularly are in danger. Shepards previous XO told the leader of Cerberus about an "alien" giving them the information on those 2 criminals, I would almost guarantee that she told them just who that person was in relation to Shepard. Especially after what she had said to her at Bailey's desk. This puts you in extreme danger to be used as a tool to control both Shepard and me." Kolyat nodded in understanding, "May I please see the couple that is there with you for a minute?"

  
  
Kolyat turned the omni-tool to include the other Drell. "Sere, I appreciate you and your wife taking care of my son during the time he has been inside your establishment. This has been rather hard on him. At this time his relationship with Commander Shepard,  which I am sure you gathered during the conversations,  must be kept quiet for a while longer. Or as quiet as can be. Commander Shepard and I would appreciate you not mentioning this to anyone else."

  
  
"Of course, Sere,  it is our honor to help at this time. Please know we also will be praying for the Commander's recovery and for protection as well."

  
  
Thane sent the scanned measurements to Kolyat, "My thanks to you both. Goodbye Kolyat, be careful. We shall be back to see you as soon as possible." Kolyat could only nod.

  
  
"End Call"

 

* * *

  
  
"Please young Sere, you are welcome to stay for dinner, this has been quite a difficult time for you." The female said.

  
  
"You are both very kind,  I must apologize for the shock you received, when I first called him I didn't expect that. Please after what you seen and heard call me Kolyat, Kolyat Krios."

  
  
"At your service Kolyat,  my name is Rathan Fennon and this is my wife Nayah, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please I insist you stay for dinner.  It will help to be with friends right now, plus we can discuss a design for your gift. I understand you work for C-Sec,  quite respectable employment."

  
  
He received a ping from Bailey telling him to take the morning off,  he had been updated by Thane on the situation.

  
  
Kolyat gave a short laugh, " yeah, I have that job because of Shepard, she reconnected my body and soul, helped me to gain purpose, saved my life really. Why she chose me I don't think I will ever truly know,  but I am thankful for it everyday.  Yes, I accept the kind invitation to join you, I don't think I could bring myself to make anything."

  
  
Through dinner the couple asked questions about the Commander and if she really did the things they heard about with the rogue Spectre and geth, Kolyat answered the questions then told them about her quirk of electronic kitchenware and her inability to use them which made them all laugh. After the dinner was cleaned up and everything put away, Rathan and Kolyat spent a few hours going over the details for the bracelet. They picked out a Titanium torc,  anodized to a copper sheen and inlaid with chrysoberyl's for Kolyat as well,  the same coloring would be added along with the design engraved and inlaid on Jade's bracelet. He asked if Rathan would be willing to design the wedding torcs for them, he said he would be honored.

  
  
After noticing the lateness of the hour, Kolyat apologized and told them he must head home and thanked them for the consideration they showed him. He made his way back home and spent the rest of the night in meditation and prayer. Then went to the temple in the early morning, Rathan and Nayah were both waiting for him there when he arrived.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next evening Chakwas brought Shepard out of the coma.  After spending an hour with Garrus getting updated and having something to eat, Thane approached and explained what happened with Kolyat.

  
  
Shepard sighed and shifted on the bed making room for Thane to join her, so they could share the vid call.

  
  
"All right Thane, let's get this over with," she grimaced,  knowing she looked bad and hating to have him see her like that.

  
  
"EDI please secure a channel and send a vid comm call to Kolyat,  and lock med bay door to be opened in an emergency."

  
  
"Right away Shepard."

  
  
"Jade,  Dad. Gods Jade, what happened,  I have been so worried about you. Are you all right?"

  
  
"I'm fine love, don't worry,  they're taking good care of me as always. Just had a run in with some husks, Thane and Garrus rescued me. And I am recovering, won't be but a few days that I am on bed rest. Will be a good time to scan for resources,  all that takes is a push of a button and help from EDI. I think I can handle that. What have you been up to?" Shepard wiggled around a little trying to get comfortable in the narrow bed.

  
  
Kolyat talked about what was going on at C-Sec and the precautions Bailey was taking about possible agents, and how most of the time he has been going through the files. He also told her that he had started to want to spend more time at the temple. Which made his father happy to hear. So many of the younger generation no longer believed in the Old God's. It was a shame they were losing so much of their own culture to take on ones from other species. Their talk was long,  with Kolyat fixating on Shepard and not paying much attention to anything else. Then he noticed where they were.

  
  
"What the hell is my dad doing in bed with you,  Shepard?" Kolyat about shouted that,  at the same time Bailey was walking past his desk, he stumbled and slammed his knee into the corner of the desk. As he was hobbling around he started to shout at Kolyat to get back to work.

  
  
"Shit,  I gotta go,  get the hell out of her bed dad. Love you Jade. See you when you get home."

  
  
Shepard was laughing hard and in pain, but was able to gasp out, "Love you to Kolyat,  will be home soon."

  
  
"End Call "  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard spent the next 5 days scanning for resources and anomalies,  when something was found,  she had Garrus lead the ground team. They ended up with enough resources to finish fabricating the parts for Tali to build and install the Cyclonic Barrier.  Now they had to deal with the problem concerning Tali and the Migrant Fleet.

  
  
So Tali'Zorah vas Neema became Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and Shepard laid into the Admirals for their callousness and for dragging Tali into that mess just for their own political maneuverings. Shepard took Tali back on board and spent time with her, making sure she was handling the death of her father and what the Admirals had tried to do to her. After a while Tali had calmed down and began work on the barrier with Garrus's help.

  
  
Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as she headed back up to her cabin,  she had finally finished the last of the personal business that her crew seemed to have at the moment.  Everyone had settled down and was working fairly cohesively,  with a few notable exceptions. Jack and Miranda still went at it,  but then again most of the crew had a problem with Miranda. Jacob still made snide remarks to Thane who just completely ignored him,  which seemed to make Jacob even madder.

  
  
Shepard decided to head back to the Citadel for some much needed shore leave. "Joker set a course to the Citadel please,  I think it is time for some shore leave."

  
  
"Aye Aye,  destination booty call has been programmed in Commander. ETA 6 days."

  
  
  
**JS:**   _Love,  we will be arriving on the Citadel in 6 days,  pack a change of clothes and meet me at the docks. We'll stay the night on the Normandy after giving the tissue samples to Mordin. Hope you like ration bars. If not also bring food._  
 **KK:** _I will bring something to cook. Does stir fry sound good? If not let me know.  Not to thrilled with the thought of ration bars. I can't wait to see you. Will inform Bailey so I can have leave for that day and the following. Won't be able to spend all the leave with you. Things are getting bad at C-Sec. Data got hacked last night,  can't go into it on here._  
 **JS:** _Kasumi is working on the hack and has Garrus along with Tali joining in. They will come up with something to help you out. And your stir fry is one of my favorites sound perfect._  
 **JS:** _I need to go, Love,  will see you soon, miss you so much,  don't plan on getting much sleep while you are here. I love you._  
 **KK:** _I hadn't planned on sleeping,  I planned on showing you just how much I love and missed you,  not to mention how much I missed the feel of your heat and wetness surrounding me as I move inside of you. I dream about you every night, I dream of what I want to do with you and to you._  
 **JS:** _..._  
 **JS:**   _You damn tease, now I won't be able to sleep until I take care of a certain problem.  But at least I can imagine it is your hands moving along my body, teasing my nipples until they harden, and stroking along my folds, plunging inside. Spreading my legs wider, it's your tongue and not my fingers circling and rubbing against my clit until I come. Calling out your name as my body shakes and my hips grind against my hand._  
 **KK:** _..._  
 **KK:** _Gods woman now who is the tease. Looks like you aren't going to be the only one tonight that will be dreaming and taking care of a not so little problem. I want to feel your mouth on me again. The things you did to me with your tongue and lips. The heat of your mouth and tightness of your throat as you swallowed me. Bringing me to the edge then crawling up my body, taking a hold of my cock and sliding down over me,  finally letting me inside your body,  rolling your hips and slamming down on me over and over. The sound of our bodies coming together, our moans echoing in the room,  until you start to orgasm, squeezing me so tight. Rolling you over and fucking you so hard,  nails scoring my back. Until I bring you to orgasm again screaming my name as I throw my head back and groan out yours finding completion in your perfect body._  
 **JS:** _..._  
 **J** **S:** _These 6 days better hurry up and fly by. I think I am going to be in a constant state of arousal and anticipation until then._  
 **KK:** _I just hope they don't look to close at me at work,  I'm already near to being in a constant state of semi arousal just thinking about you,  thinking about us in bed, on the couch,  against the wall, in the shower or on the floor,  usually brings me to full erection within seconds._  
 **JS:** _Love I really have to go, we are running tests on the new barrier in the morning, and I need to make sure everything is running, it has been a trying day but your words,  and what I am going to be doing after this ( hopefully the same time you are ) will relax me to a point, not as good as being with you does. I miss you so much,  hopefully this leave won't get messed up and we can spend the time we have together,  being together. Figure out something to do outside of the apartment for part of the leave. I want to go out._  
 **KK:** _I will think of a few places to go. My love, my clothes are already off and I am now in bed,  hurry up and get your ass naked and in bed too, remember the sound of my voice when I shout your name. As I will be remembering yours, and the feel of your body against mine. Sweet dreams love._

  
  
Shepard never stripped so fast in her life, flinging herself in bed and doing her best to remember everything Kolyat had ever done and said to her while they were together,  finding completion several times until she was to wrung out to move anymore. 


	15. Chapter 15

The next 6 days seemed to crawl by, Shepard checked in with Mordin about the progress with Kepral's, he told her that once their tissue samples were procured he could do more,  but if the simulations that he had run were accurate, there was hope. As far as the oils were concerned,  he had those ready for her along with another jar of ointment for her rash.

  
  
She was starting to drive everyone mad, even Mordin was starting to cut her off and pushing her back out the door as soon as she came through it. Thane had taken to locking his door whenever EDI informed him Shepard was heading his way.

  
  
"Spirits, Joker make this ship go faster before all of us go crazy." Garrus said on the morning of the fourth day,  after Shepard once again came in the Main Battery to interrupt his calibrations for the third time that morning.

  
  
"Damn it Garrus, I've shaved off as much time as I could,  go talk to Chakwas maybe she can knock her out for the next couple of days. Or have Thane do it. Put sleeping pills in her tea. I don't care what, just get out of here and let me do my job. Shit, have Thane message the guy and do a booty intervention or something. Maybe EDI can lock her in the cabin." Joker adjusted his hat and went back to his console trying his best to make the trip shorter.

  
  
Garrus went stomping back to the elevator and headed to life support. "Thane, it's Garrus open this damned door." The door slid open and Garrus entered,  the door locked behind him.

  
  
"For Spirits sake,  do something." Garrus just about yelled at Thane.

  
  
"What do you suggest? I have tried to teach her to meditate. I even mixed a blend of tea to put her to sleep,  that worked for about 5 minutes before the cybernetic implants flushed it from her system. I offered to spar with her.  But she refused,  stating that she didn't want anymore bruises on her before she gets to the Citadel and considering her mates reaction to the ones she had received from the husks,  I don't blame her." Thane sat,  head in his hands.

  
  
"Spirits. Call him, have him lure her up to the cabin with a vid sex call, do something. EDI can lock her in there." Garrus started pacing the small confines of Thane's room. Rubbing his fringe and the back of his neck.

  
  
"I already called him,  he is working,  and frankly I can't ask him that,  it is one memory I don't want to have." Thane shuddered at the thought of asking his son to call the Commander for a pornographic vid call. " He said he will call her later tonight after work, if he can."

  
  
"What do you mean "if he can" "? Garrus asked, wondering just what the guy did for a living.

  
  
"He works for C-Sec,  he is helping with the data breaches and file anomalies that Bailey has found. They are trying to get proof to go to the Executor and have the files opened. Or at the least warn him of possible inside threat. But it is slow going, it's one of the reasons that Shepard had asked for that hack." Thane stood and stretched, "there is nothing more I can do Garrus.  We just have to deal with it for less then 2 days,  then the crew can have shore leave. Though I strongly suggest you warn each and everyone to be on their best behavior,  this is one time they do not want to try her patience. Because if this shore leave is interrupted like the ones before it,  she could become very dangerous to the ones that did it."

  
  
Thane started to walk toward the door, "Now I am heading to the cargo bay to do my forms. Maybe she won't find me there,  if EDI cooperates and withholds that information for while."

  
  
After Thane left Garrus went to Kasumi's room to talk to her about the progress made on the hack,  Tali was in there working on it with her to refine it.  Garrus passed along the warning to them that Thane gave him. He went from deck to deck, person to person to spread the warning. Jack sneered but didn't say much. Grunt was told his Battlemaster wouldn't approve of him disrupting her time off.

  
  
He ended up in the med bay,  begging the Doctor to knock Shepard out when she showed up in the Main Battery again,  causing Garrus to rush out claiming an injury.

  
  
Finally Mordin took it into his own hands,  that afternoon he slipped a concoction into Shepard's tea that put her to sleep at the mess hall table. Thane picked her up and took her up to her room,  to the collective sigh of everyone still in the mess hall.   
  


* * *

  
  
They arrived at the Citadel on schedule and everyone was more then anxious to get off the ship. After Shepard found out what they did she wasn't too happy and made sure that everyone knew it.

  
  
She asked Kasumi to wait until Kolyat came aboard so she could give him the hack program and explain it to him. Mordin remained in the lab getting it set up for the tissue extraction on both of them,  Thane was in the lab with him. Once making the announcements,  she opened the airlock and everyone on first rotation rushed out,  followed by most of the ground team.

  
  
Kolyat was waiting at the airlock doors on the dock leaning against the railing with a bag loaded with groceries and a pack on his back. He waited till the flood of people passed him by before heading to the ship. Shepard met him outside the interior airlock, gave him a quick kiss. He was wearing human wear this time,  a white t-shirt and tight low riding black leather pants. " Looking good, Krios," Shepard said,  her eyes drinking him in, his lean muscled form clearly defined under the clothing.

  
  
"Damn woman it's been weeks and that's all I get?" Kolyat said, a bit of grumpiness in his gravelly voice.

  
  
"For now, much, much more later," Shepard winked and gave him a lopsided grin before leading him into the ship. "Welcome aboard the Normandy, Kolyat. Your father is waiting in the lab with Mordin. That's Joker over there,  the best damned helmsman in the Alliance. "

  
  
Joker tipped his hat and said, " nice to finally meet you. You're Thane's son right?" At Kolyat's nod Joker continued, "yup that explains a lot then. Have fun,  I'm sure Shepard will be." He turned back around and went back to whatever he was doing on his console.

  
  
"Joker!" Shepard laughed, "shut it mister."

  
  
"Kolyat,  this is Kasumi,  she is the one that designed the hack program for you to use. Tali'Zorah also helped create and refine it. Tali already left the ship, she is the Quarian member of my crew. Kasumi will be going over the program with you while I put the groceries in the cooler in the Mess. When you guys are done just ask EDI for running lights to Mordin's lab,  that's where we'll be waiting."

  
  
After Shepard left, Kasumi explained the program and then left the ship, Joker turned around and said, "What is going on with you two,  why doesn't anyone know that you guys are together? And why are you going to see Mordin?"

  
  
"Mordin is taking tissue samples from Shepard and me,  in the hopes of finding a breakthrough on the treatment or cure of Kepral's. As far as the two of us. It is a long story. Quick version is it is dangerous for anyone to know, if someone should get it into their heads that by taking me they could control Shepard and Thane it would make things very difficult. Only a handful of people know, and with the internal problems at C-Sec, certain groups are being ... looked at closer. You happen to be flying one of those groups' ships at the moment. But we can't keep this a secret much longer, it is becoming more and more difficult,  and staying in the apartment all the time for leave and not being able to take her out as I should,  just isn't right."

  
  
"Yeah,  all right,  just wish she would have told us, but I can see why she didn't. Just treat her right ok." Kolyat nodded and asked EDI for the running lights.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat was walking down the hall following the lights when he reached the CIC area and a woman with an overly bright smile stepped in his path,  getting a little too close. He stepped back and moved to go around her when she again stepped in his path.

  
  
"Well hello there,  who are you? Are you here to see Thane? What is your name? My name is Kelly." She kept getting closer with each new question,  eyeing him like a piece of choice meat, her voice lowered in what she supposed was a voice meant to attract him. She even went so far as to reach out and try to touch him.

  
  
"Get the hell away from me,  I don't care who you are. You are invading my space and I do not appreciate it or your questions. Now move." Kolyat didn't wait to see if she listened, he just side stepped and walked around her and into the lab,  leaving her standing there stunned,  with laughter echoing down from the bridge. Joker had seen and recorded the whole thing to play back later.

  
  
Once Kolyat was in the lab, Mordin asked EDI to lock the doors and took the tissue samples from each of them. He handed Kolyat a bag. After looking inside and recognizing the jar of ointment but not the other bottles, Kolyat pulled one out and read the label and smirked.

  
  
"Now this could be quite interesting. Mordin, if I gave you a Gaclian melon,  could you make up another bottle using it?"  Mordin nodded and gave that creepy little grin of his.

  
  
Shepard quirked an eyebrow and gave a laugh, "interesting indeed." Thane shook his head not wanting to know. Wrapping an arm around Shepard's shoulders Kolyat kissed the top of her head.

  
  
"Dad, I am making stir fry for tonight's dinner. Mordin if you would like I am making plenty,  you are free to join us." Mordin said he would be honored. Mordin went back to frantically typing away at his terminal already starting the experiments on the samples.

  
  
"I am staying here with Jade tonight, and we can go back to the apartment tomorrow. Dad make sure to bring some spare clothes, we would like for you to stay with us when you are on the Citadel." Shepard smiled as Thane's eyes started to tear up as he nodded.

  
  
"Kolyat, would you like a tour of the ship?" Shepard asked.

  
  
Kolyat shook his head and then rattled the bag, " I have other plans for the next few hours. Maybe after dinner." Shepard laughed and gave him a hug, slipping her hand under the back of his shirt that he didn't bother to tuck back in. It would be coming off soon again anyway.

  
  
"Oh and by the way, who is that person that was outside of the lab, that overly happy one? She made me feel like I was being violated with her eyes." Kolyat gave a noticeable shudder. Thane laughed.

  
  
Shepard did not look happy,  but said, " that is Kelly Chambers,  resident Cerberus "counselor",  she just "loves" everybody."

  
  
"She needs to learn Drell do not like people in our personal space that we don't know. I told her to get the hell away from me." This caused even Mordin to chuckle.

  
  
"I will ping both of you later, right before Kolyat starts to make the dinner, so you will have enough time to meet us." Thane told them he would be back in time,  but wanted to go shopping for clothes for the apartment, Kolyat asked him to pick up a melon for Mordin.

  
  
"Come on let me show you where you will be staying." They said their goodbyes to Mordin and Thane then started to walk toward the lab doors, arms still around each other.

  
  
"We need to stop at the mess,  that bag of groceries also contained salad and cold sandwiches for us both.  I just got off of work and didn't have time to eat so just grabbed it from the store. I worked a double shift so I could have tonight and tomorrow off work. But have to report back the next morning." Kolyat pulled her in for a kiss as they walked out the door, "and I will need my energy if I am going to be keeping you rather well satisfied over the next few hours." Of course he said this knowing very well that Kelly was right there,  he had seen her ducking away from the lab door when he pulled Shepard in to kiss her.

  
  
"I like the way you think, sexy. Let's go." She slipped her hand from behind his back and wiggling the tips of her fingers into the front of his waistband,  she pulled him toward the elevator,  he gave a low growl as they walked past Kelly causing her to flinch.

  
  
"Which oil do you want to try first,  chocolate, strawberry or Mordin's Special Fruit Blend?" Shepard asked, her other hand stroking his chest over the shirt.

  
  
After Shepard pushed the button for the elevator,  he chuckled and said, "It doesn't really matter,  by the end of the night we will have sampled all of them." As soon as the elevator doors opened he pushed her in and up against the wall,  lowering his head and nuzzling her neck.

  
  
"EDI, crew deck, my hands are a bit busy at the moment." Shepard gasped out, one of her hands up his shirt the other grabbing his ass.

  
  
"Right away Shepard" came the reply,  later Shepard would swear she heard a tone of humor in the AI's voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut contained within

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the crew deck they exited the elevator, and headed to the kitchen area, Doctor Chakwas saw them and came out of the med-bay,  grabbed Kolyat by the arm and dragged him inside,  before Shepard could utter a peep.  
  
"EDI, lock med bay doors before Shepard gets in here." The holo turned red.  
  
"Now, Kolyat, stop shaking you didn't do anything. I want to know,  did you get it? And are you really serious about marrying her?" Chakwas crossed her arms and started to tap her foot,  clearly anxious about his answers.  
  
"Yes, I had a bracelet custom made for her, they crafted it by hand, and will also be doing the wedding torcs,  again by hand not by fabrication. I hope that tells you just how serious I am about her." They turned to look out the window,  only to see Shepard with her nose pressed against the glass,  giving Chakwas the death glare.  
  
Kolyat opened up his omni-tool and pinged Thane.  
  
 **KK:** _Need you to also go to The Emerald Tide in the Bachjret Ward and pick up the bracelet and torc they made for me. Didn't want to have it with me or at the apartment where she could find them._  
 **TK:** _Of course. Thank you for entrusting me with this._  
 **KK:** _Thanks, and make sure to get a ripe melon, so it's sweet not bitter. Gotta go,  Shepard is looking like she is trying to glare a hole through the med bay window._  
  
"Thane is picking it up for me now.  I am hoping to ask her tomorrow night,  I want to take her out somewhere. Have some fun and then ask. Maybe her favorite crew could meet us at the Dark Star, have a little shore leave party. I am not sure who to ask though,  maybe you can get with my dad and set something up?" He asked Chakwas. Shepard had started to bang on the window, mouthing something that looked suspiciously like a death threat against Chakwas.  
  
She nodded, "When he gets back I will see what we can do. Ok, you better get out there before she breaks down that window trying to get to you."  
  
Kolyat walked out of the med bay and Shepard met him with her mouth running a mile a minute from what the Doctor could see from the safety of the med bay. Kolyat just picked her up and started to kiss her. Chakwas watched as Shepard melted against him,  then turned from the window, she didn't have to see anymore to know Shepard's feelings for the Drell.  
  
Shepard was still a little dazed from the kiss Kolyat gave her. She took the bag out of the cooler and rooted around the vegetables and found the containers of pre-made food. Handing them to him she put the bag back and grabbed some water bottles. As they sat eating he went over some of the changes that he had made to the apartment,  explaining the new humidity function of the environmental controls. Also the upgrades to the decontamination unit he had put in,  with him working so much there wasn't enough time for the daily cleaning and he wasn't comfortable with having someone come to do it for him.  
  
They cleaned up their trash and went back to the elevator. Hitting the up button, Shepard turned and ran her hands up Kolyat's chest,  encircled his neck and drew him down for a kiss. For once not caring how slow the elevator was. When it arrived she pushed him in and up against the wall hitting the button for the loft. He dropped the pack and bag to the floor. She yanked his shirt over his head,  dropped it and had the top clasp undone on his pants before the door even finished closing.  
  
Kolyat had one hand on the hem her shirt, pulled it up and off. The other had a handful of Shepard's ass grinding her against him, their mouths and tongues once again working against each other. Her one hand wrapped around his neck, caressing the smooth scales she found there,  the other halfway down his pants. He still had her shirt gripped in his hand when the doors opened ... on the CIC level.  
  
They were met with a chorus of gasps,  one giggle that sounded suspiciously like Tali,  and a "What the fuck!" that clearly came from Garrus. Kolyat dropped the shirt at their feet, ran his hand up her back and with a flick of his fingers had her bra undone. The other hand moved from her ass to her thigh and lifted her leg up against his hip then back down to her ass. Shepard gasped out "EDI,  loft" as he ran his tongue down to where her shoulder and neck met. The doors closing on Shepard's moan and her bra falling to the floor.  
  
When the elevator finally made it to the loft floor, Shepard told EDI, "Lock the elevator off of this floor,  don't let anyone up unless it is an emergency. Garrus wanting to bitch at me is not an emergency. Thanks EDI."  
  
After gathering up the discarded clothing and bags they entered the cabin. Kolyat first noticed the fish tank, "What the hell is a fish tank doing on a battle ship?"  
  
"I have no fucking clue, it's a waste of money and space. Not to mention a damn hazard should it break if we come under fire." Shepard dumped the clothes on the floor in front of the bathroom, locked the door, then walked down the steps to the bed. Kolyat glanced at the ship collection on display then followed.  
  
"Now this isn't bad,  not as big as the one at home though. Plenty of space to roll around naked on and not worry about falling off at the most inopportune moment." He dropped the bag Mordin gave him at the foot of the bed then threw the pack over to the couch. "Now I want to find out how comfortable it is."  
  
Shepard gave a sultry smile and knelt at this feet,  unbuckling his boots, as he ran his fingers through her hair. He stepped out of them as she reached up and finished opening the clasps of his pants. Slowly and carefully pulling his pants down past his erection, and sliding them down his legs so he could step out of them.  
  
She kissed her way from knee to upper thigh, while running her hands up the same path,  curving them around his ass and squeezing. Bringing them up and over his hips and abdomen finally bringing one to wrap around the base of his cock. She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to the head. He reached over stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out the bottle containing the chocolate body oil.  
  
He wiggled it at the side of her face and said, "aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow she took her hand from his cock and he squeezed some of the oil into her palm then tossed the bottle back on the bed. Rubbing her hands together to warm and spread the oil she the slowly used both hands to stroke him, squeezing lightly. Sometimes hard and fast, other times slow and easy. When he started to groan,  she slid one hand back up to his abdomen. Then slid her tongue across the head. He had both hands in her hair,  massaging her scalp when she began to lower her head. Taking him in her hot, wet mouth. The taste of chocolate, mixing with his natural tangy flavor burst on her tongue making her groan.  
  
"Jade, please let me have control this time," he moaned out , throwing his head back and tightening his grip on her hair. He started to thrust into her mouth, slow and easy,  shallow so as not to choke her. She relaxed into him,  taking more of him with each thrust,  groaning as she did so he felt the vibrations up his shaft. Moving her hand to his hip, digging her nails in.  
  
He started to thrust faster and going deeper, hitting the back of her throat.  He felt his testicles start to tighten,  and he moaned pulling out of her mouth. His erection throbbing and his frills flushed dark.  
  
He pulled her up,  kissed her hard tasting the chocolate and the distinct flavor that must have been his on her tongue. This time he knelt at her feet. Unbuckling her boots and helping her out of them, taking off her socks and reaching up to unbutton her pants,  all in record time. Pulling them down and taking her lacy underwear with them,  he leaned in and breathed in the scent of her arousal. She dropped a bottle down beside him,  the label said, "Mordin's Special Fruit Blend". He picked it up,  put some on his fingers and then tossed the bottle up on the bed.  
  
"Spread your legs wider, love" he whispered. She put her hands on his shoulders and did as he asked, looking down at him with glazed over eyes. Her anticipation on what he was going to do to her clear.  
  
He leaned back in and using the hand without the oil on it,  spread her labia and licked around her clit then from the base of her slit up to the top,  dipping his tongue inside. "Mm,  tastes sweet as it is." Shepard groaned and twitched her hips. Kolyat used his oiled fingers next, sliding them along her folds and around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Then back down again, dipping the tips inside.  
  
"God Kolyat, more." Her voice was shaking and her hands on his head were stroking his ridges and the soft scaled flesh around them. He chuckled and started to lick at her again, the oil giving her an even sweeter taste in his mouth. Using his fingers along with his mouth he brought her to a shaking climax as she cried out his name. Standing, he picked her up and tossed her on the bed then crawled up beside her.  
  
He kissed her,  sending his tongue deep into her mouth, mimicking what his cock was doing earlier. Rolling and pulling her on top of him ,  so she straddled his waist,  he began running his hands from hips to her breasts, palm rolling them and pinching her nipples,  causing her to groan. She broke off the kiss and sat up,  moving down and aligning herself up with his shaft, she took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. Lowering herself slowly, taking him inch by glorious inch. The ridges rubbing along her walls in the most wonderful way, hitting each of her sensitive spots. Both of them starting to shake and gasp from the pleasure they were feeling.  
  
When she was fully seated,  he moved his hands back to her hips and lifted her up almost completely off of him,  then slammed her back down. Kolyat gave a deep growl, gripping her hips harder,  he lifted her back up then slammed her back down. She threw back her head and began to ride him, he let out a moan as she found the pounding rhythm he wanted from her. Gripping his forearms,  she gave herself over to the passion she was feeling, her loud moans mingling with his own filling the room.  
  
"I'm close, love,"  he hissed out, reaching between their bodies the used his fingers to stroke her clit. As he raised his hips to meet each of her downward movements,  sending him deeper, his cock hitting against her cervix. She cried out his name as her orgasm hit, clenching around him. She stayed fully seated as his own climax came over him,  emptying himself in her with a groan so loud it was almost a roar.  
  
She collapsed on top of him, Kolyat gave a grunt when her weight hit him. Nuzzling the top of her head and stroking her back they laid like that,  catching their breath.  
  
"Kolyat, I don't think I can move." Shepard gave a little laugh, feeling boneless and completely exhausted but also completely satisfied. He gave her a hug and just held her,  enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Taking a minute to silently pray to the Gods to grant him the gift of her for his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Eventually they got up and went to shower, Kolyat stopped to grab his cleanser from the pack. He didn't want to walk around smelling like a florist shop,  which would have happened if he had to use Shepard's. After they showered and dried off, Shepard stripped the bed and they both remade it. Making sure to place the bottles of oil and her ointment jar in the drawer of the bedside table.  
  
Shepard was getting dressed when Kolyat pinged Thane.  
  
 **KK:** _Getting ready to come down and make dinner,  are you back and did you get everything? Can you let Mordin know as well?_  
 **TK:** _I am back and yes I have everything. Garrus, by the way was furious. He was saying disjointed words. Kill, Drell, Shepard, sex, naked and elevator. To name a few._  
 **KK:** _We weren't naked. Not completely._  
 **KK:** _And we didn't expect the elevator to stop on the CIC deck,  we pushed the button for the loft._  
 **KK:** _Did you give the melon to Mordin? And did Doctor Chakwas talk with you?_  
 **TK:** _Yes I gave him the melon and I am making her a list of guests,  was there anyone you wanted to invite?_  
 **KK:** _Bailey, Rathan and Nayah too.  Is Garrus still mad?_  
 **TK:** _He is currently in the Main Battery. I don't know if he is still mad or not._  
 **KK:** _We'll be down in 20 minutes._  
  
Kolyat got dressed and then flopped on the couch. Shepard cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just pinged dad, he told me that your friend Garrus was really upset. I guess it is because he didn't know about me, and then finding out when those doors opened. I don't even know who was there, or how many for that fact."  
  
"Hmm,  well for sure Garrus and Tali,  she was the one that giggled. Then I am guessing, but all those gasps were probably Cerberus personnel, either shocked by what we were doing in the elevator,  or because of you being a non Human. Since that last group of Cerberus doesn't mean shit to me I could care less what they think. Garrus is used to me telling him everything,  or at least he thinks it's everything. Don't worry about it. He will come around. Tali is like a sister to me, so she will be fine. Probably ask you a bunch of questions though." She walked over and picked up his hands, trying to pull him to his feet. "Come on love, let's go eat. We worked up quite an appetite."  
  
Kolyat stood up and gave Shepard a quick kiss. When they got down to the mess hall it was empty except for Thane and Mordin sitting at one of the tables. Kolyat hunted for a frying pan to use,  he doubted he would find a more appropriate pan, along with tongs while Shepard retrieved the bag of vegetables out of the cooler and grabbed a couple of knives. They set about making dinner for the small group.  
  
Thane and Mordin sat watching the young couple and started to talk quietly between themselves. "True love is rare. Not easy to find. Good match." Mordin said.  
  
"Yes, they are. Shepard is a gift from the Gods,  she woke me up, reunited me with my son, saved him and fell in love. And she has helped to start the process of being a family again." They watched as Shepard fed some of the raw,  bright yellow vegetable to Kolyat.  
  
"Ship rumor said you and Shepard were a couple. Glad was wrong. No offense." Mordin said rapidly. Still watching the couple laugh as they chopped up a wide variety of colorful vegetables then throwing them in a large pan. A sizzling sound started to come from within and the smell of them cooking started to fill the air. Kolyat kept moving the cooked stir fry into a special container to keep it hot and fresh while the rest of it cooked.  
  
"After we eat come to the lab. Have something to discuss." Mordin opened up his omni-tool and typed in something rapidly then closed it back down again.  
  
"All right. There will be a gathering tomorrow night at the Dark Star Lounge. Kolyat asked that I invite Shepard's closest friends to go. It would be an honor if you come. It promises to be a most ... hopeful and engaging,"  Thane put a slight emphasis on that last word, "night." Thane gave Mordin a slight smile. The Salarian blinked and then that smile started to appear on his face again. He nodded.  
  
The smell of cooking food was starting to bring people to the mess hall. Some greeted the newcomer with a curious smile, some didn't even bother to look at him.   
  
Gardner came up and looked into the pan and started to ask Kolyat about the recipe and if he would write it down for him later.  Grunt came over looked in the pot,  and said "no meat" turned and raided the cooler for what looked like a huge leg of varren, then stuck it in the heating unit. Kasumi came over praising Kolyat on how it looked,  and gave him some tips on various other ingredients to try.  
  
Shepard gathered up everything they would need to serve the food on and followed Kolyat as he carried the container to the table and started to serve it. Chakwas come out and grabbed a plate.  Sticking it under Shepard's nose,  and cocked an eyebrow at her, everyone at the table to start laughing. Thane stood, served her and invited her to join them.  
  
Kolyat was talking with Mordin when all of a sudden out of nowhere a pair of chopsticks appeared and swiped some of the stir fry from his plate, "What the hell!" They all just laughed when Kasumi decloaked beside him munching away on the stolen goodies. "Does she always do that?" he asked. Everyone at the table said, "yes" at the same time.   
  
Eventually Garrus came out of the Main Battery and stomped toward their table,  staring at Kolyat the whole way. Kolyat muttered, "oh shit,"  when he seen the large Turian headed his way. Stopping at the table Garrus opened his mouth to say something his mandibles fluttering in annoyance when Shepard said quietly, " I love him." Garrus's eyes flicked to her and then he deflated,  his anger leaving him in that instant.  
  
"You could have told me you were with Thane's son,  you know." Garrus looked at her,  turned and gathered a water bottle and pack of dextro rations from the locker. Returning to their table and swiping a chair from another table along the way.  
  
Tali joined them a little while later drinking her rations through her straw. When all of a sudden Garrus said quite loudly,  " so what is this I heard from Chambers about flavored oils?" It got quiet all of a sudden. Shepard started to choke on her food, Kolyat reached over and patted her lightly on the back.   
  
Raising an eye ridge, he said just as loudly back, " mm,  yes those edible body oils that Mordin made for us. They were quite good, the special fruit blend enhanced her rather unique taste quite well. I can't wait to try the strawberry and the melon one he is making us on her next." Shepard turned red, everyone burst out laughing.   
  
Garrus was laughing,  his mandibles spread in a wide grin and said, "you're all right kid."  
  
A few minutes later Thane and Mordin thanked them for the food then left heading for the lab, Chakwas back to med-bay,  Garrus and Tali went back to their work areas. "See love, it all went well. They like you,  at least the ones that matter do anyway. Now let's get this cleaned up and I can give you the tour."  
  


* * *

  
  
After locking the lab door, Mordin used his omni-tool and a series of electrical pops occurred. " Surveillance equipment back. Costing them a fortune. Not my problem." He activated the terminal on his desk.   
  
"Results looking good. Responding well to early treatment. Very promising. A few more tests needed. One problem." Mordin moved from behind his terminal to another one next to the medical table. "Here. These are your lungs. Lesions are large. Here and here." he pointed to various lobes of the lungs showing on the holo. "Unfortunate. Treatment of samples not working for ones taken from these larger areas. Slowing down but not stopping spread. Could be the severity. Best option is transplant then follow with treatment for repair of other organs and tissue."  
  
"Transplant?" Thane looked at Mordin.   
  
"Yes,  know you are candidate,  but refused to be added. Still think you are unworthy?" Mordin started to talk faster and angrier."Back with son, possible family,  possible grandchildren? Are they not worth it?" He move back to the original terminal. " Shepard loves you. I know you love her. Not just like a daughter. Kolyat is starting to forgive you and include you. Both working to save you. Worth fighting for."  
  
Thane stood staring at the holo of his lungs, " Mordin, what did you mean by possible grandchildren?"  
  
"Research. Found many similarities to Human and Asari. Possible to do process for Shepard and Kolyat similar to Asari melding. Not the same but close. Randomize Shepard's DNA in egg using some of Kolyat's from his sperm,  in lab. Can use genetics to manipulate outcome. Gender,  features,  can also manipulate other areas. Muscle density. Extend lifespan. Look Human or Drell. Keep base Human DNA. Just make changes. Less likely to be rejected during gestation. Shepard will need some processes done before hand to prepare her uterus. Make sure Cerberus didn't do any harm."  
  
"Have you talked with them about this?" The possibility of grandchildren never entered his mind until Mordin mentioned it. He never thought he would live long enough or be forgiven to see if Kolyat had any. Then when his son fell in love with Shepard he didn't think it would be possible for them. Outside of surrogacy or adoption. But to have children that was truly both of theirs. It would be a blessing. Mordin said " No,  not yet."  
  
"If something like that is possible,  why isn't it available to other mixed species couples?" Thane asked.   
  
Mordin looked at him. "Council. Only Asari allowed to procreate with other species. View outcome of other species as hybrids and will not allow them. Must be kept quiet. Shepard must be willing to stay out of public view when pregnant. Safer for them all."

Thane thought about this and what it would mean to them as a family. Not sure if Shepard could stay hidden for the gestation period,  things had a way of going pear shaped around her. She will need protection as will the children. He came to a conclusion.  
  
"Mordin," Thane turned away from the holo and looked at the Salarian, "do you think the treatment can be ready to use after we finish this mission? Finding a transplant could take a long time. If the treatment can slow it down enough to extend my time,  then yes. I will go on the list."  
  
Mordin started running time line scenarios. "Treatment can be ready shortly for you. Can slow down now,  give better chance against breathing issues during rest of mission. Not sure how much time before mission comes to a conclusion. One way or another." He moved back over to the holo of Thane's lungs. Accessed the terminal and added information to it.  
  
"Finding lungs not an issue. Many viable ones not used. Son can provide blood for transfusions. Stockpile and cryo freeze it until needed. If he agrees can take some tonight. Need talk with them soon. Facility has equipment for extraction of Shepard's eggs if she is willing. Won't take but a day. No harm to her. But will cause menses to start." Mordin typed on the terminal accessing the transplant list and adding Thane to it, about mid way down. "Kolyat won't like that."  
  
"Will give him location to go to. He should stay out of main hospitals. Will be storing the genetic material and enhanced embryos at same facility. Secure. Safe."  
  
"Mordin,  hold off on mentioning children to them until at least after tomorrow night. Let's make sure she will accept him. Even if she doesn't,  you are right. Time with them both is worth fighting for."  
  
Mordin smiled, "Doubt she will refuse. Both seen them. More then just hormones."  
  
Mordin sent Shepard a ping,  requesting both of them to come to the lab once she was finished giving Kolyat a tour.   
  



	18. Chapter 18

When  Mordin's ping came through Shepard and Kolyat was up in the bridge talking with Joker. After apologizing to him for keeping things a secret,  Joker showed her the video of Kolyat's brush off of Kelly, and her reaction afterward. Apparently after standing there for a while,  she stomped her foot and then tried to listen at the lab doors. She slinked away when they opened to reveal them coming out. After that he showed them the elevator scene,  and who did what. Poor Garrus looked like he was trying to rip the elevator doors apart after they closed. Tali was yelling at him to stop it.   
  
They walked to the lab and used the console to send an entry request. The door slid open then shut and locked again. Thane and Mordin stood in front of a holo that showed a set of lungs.  
  
"Glad you could come. Was talking with Thane about treatment. You should know as well. Thane's lungs are to damaged for regular treatment. Must have transplant then therapy."  
  
"Thane are you having the transplant? I know you said you wouldn't before. But things are different now. Please consider it." Shepard looked at him, taking his hand in hers.  
  
He turned towards her, and lifted their joined hands up and kissed her knuckles then nodded,  "yes, I will have the transplant. Mordin has already placed me on the list."  
  
Shepard enfolded him in a hug. "Thank you,  hearing that has made me very happy." Thane's eyes closed as he held onto her. Kolyat knew how his father felt about Shepard,  but wouldn't begrudge him this, he also realized that Thane would protect and take care of her if anything happened to him.  
  
"Treatment complex  no quick fix. Will start treatment here. Slow down not stop spread of Kepral's. Then need transplant. Kolyat,  need you to start donating blood. Will give you facility address, must go there. Do not go to hospital for this." Kolyat nodded,  then Mordin started talking again. "May take many months after transplant to regain full health and functionality. Must follow regimen. Diet, exercise. Take medications and holistic additions, boost immune system. Start gathering those. Fresh herbs and flora best, grow them in the apartment if you can. If not find someone that can. Will need an extremely large amount. Will send instructions on how to properly preserve them." Mordin opened his omni-tool and sent Kolyat everything he needed to know.   
  
"Now assuming recovery in apartment. Must have the following conditions. Low humidity,  list of equipment for when out of facility. Will forward that after initial tests are completed at facility." Mordin moved to the other terminal. "If acceptable can take donation now,  and freeze it. Will deliver it to facility in morning." Kolyat nodded and took off his shirt and sat where Mordin indicated. "Will take time, both of you should go."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard and Thane went up to the loft,  and pinged Kasumi to join them there. After she arrived Shepard asked her to scan the room for bugs. After shorting out all of the ones she could find,  she nodded. "EDI,  I need you to listen in please. Note this conversation is not to be recorded. And nothing we say in this room is to be discussed outside of here and with no one else. Is that understood?"  
  
Thane and Kasumi nodded, EDI replied with an affirmative. They all sat down on the couch. "EDI when I first came on board and we spoke, you weren't able to answer many questions due to the shackles you are bound with along with the blocks that Cerberus installed. Is that correct? And if said blocks were removed you could be of greater help in this mission?"  
  
"Yes, Shepard."   
  
"Kasumi, I want you to start working with EDI,  quietly,  to remove those blocks. And look for backup contingency plans that Cerberus may have concerning the ship and EDI. Look for both hardware and software ones. EDI, I want you to help guide and warn her in the removal. I want as many of those gone as soon as possible. Anytime you are not on the ground crew I want you working on it, please. Also, the surveillance cameras are being constantly replaced,  I want to know by whom. EDI, I will have you work with Tali on that part."  
  
"I will get right on it Shep." Kasumi said.  
  
Shepard opened her omni-tool and located the Nightshade blade design that the Turian Cabal vanguards use and transferred it to Thane. "I want you armed at all times Thane,  you and Kolyat.  
  
"Fabricate these later tonight, please. EDI will probably be able to refine the design to make it lighter and slimmer, more suitable for non Turians.  I want you to immediately make one for each of you and also for Kolyat. They must be worn at all times."  
  
"Ok,  I think that is all for now. Keep me informed on your progress Kasumi. And thank you."   
  
After Kasumi left,  Shepard sat next to Thane. "I hope I am wrong about this. But I feel like once we get the mission done, TIM is going to pull something to eliminate me and the rest of you,  if he feels he can't control me."  
  
Thane put his arm around her and pulled her close resting his chin on her head. "You are doing what you can to take steps for our survival. I will help as will many of the others. We will get through this,  I now have too much to live for." They sat like that for a while, then he noticed she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes as he continued to hold her, thinking about grandchildren and life free from the pain of just breathing,  until he too drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
After hooking up the equipment to draw the blood from Kolyat, Mordin went to his terminal and started to type. Then looked at Kolyat.  
  
"Need sample of your seminal fluids to determine toxin levels. Shepard not affected by oral contact to skin or through saliva. Only affected by ingestion of semen. Can develop countermeasure for the effect. Safer for Shepard." Kolyat's frills had darkened and inflated a bit when Mordin first started to speak.  
  
"What would I have to do? If its safer for her then I will do it." Kolyat stammered out, not looking at Mordin.  
  
"Glad to hear. Shepard's health is important." Mordin took out a small box and a metal looking tube from a drawer in a cabinet and a small cryo freezer as well. Placed them on the table next to Kolyat. "Object inside box. Put it around the base of penis before having intercourse with Shepard. Push green button, device will generate a thin barrier. Will work as condom."   
  
Mordin stopped to take a breath. "After ejaculation and withdrawal, push small green holo button again. Will let you remove device. Will seal automatically so doesn't spill. Then place over this tube, like lid,  and push red holo button. Will release field and seal container. Put in small cryo freezer immediately."  
  
Mordin showed him how to operate the freezer,  then opened his omni-tool and searched through some files. "If uncomfortable using with Shepard,  can supply you with vids. Can copy almost anything from Joker's vast collection." Mordin made note of several vids for Kolyat if he wanted them.  
  
"That's ok,  thanks anyway. I think I can handle it."   
  
Mordin unhooked the collection equipment and handed Kolyat a bottle of water and a ration bar specifically designed to replace glucose and iron levels in levo based blood.  
  
"Eat that, finish water, then safe to leave. Notify me when collection is complete." Mordin when back to his terminal and started to work again.  
  
"Thanks,  Mordin." Kolyat finished up and picked up the equipment.  
  
"Happy to help."


	19. Chapter 19

Kolyat left the lab carrying the items and headed up for the loft. "Kolyat, both Shepard and Thane have fallen asleep on the couch. May want to enter quietly. Stress level for Shepard was very high earlier. Medical scans showed low levels of exhaustion as well."  
  
"Thanks EDI,  can you get the door please."   
  
The door swished open and he entered placing the items on the desk in front of the bathroom. Then carefully went down the steps to the lower area. Seeing them both sound asleep, cuddled on the couch,  hurt for a minute. But he could see it was nothing sexual,  just comforting. He sat on the bed and quietly bent to take off his boots,  when he looked back up, Thane's eyes were open and on him. Making the universal motions for quiet and stay,  Kolyat got up and grabbed a datapad from the shelf that Shepard had told him earlier contained various books borrowed from Thane. He went to the small cooler and took out a water,  wiggling it at Thane,  who gave a slight nod.  
  
Taking another and opening it before handing it to him,  Kolyat sat at the far end of the couch and just watched them for a while before he started to read.  
  
A little while later Shepard started to stir and awaken. " Ugh,  sorry Thane for falling asleep and using you for a pillow."  
  
Kolyat with a smirk said, " You may want to wipe the drool off your chin and from my dad's jacket before it stains."  
  
Shepard gave a jump,  she didn't even notice he was there. " How long have you been here? How did it go with Mordin?" Wiping her chin on her sleeve as she asked.  
  
"He took as much blood as he safely could. He has it stored in his lab for the moment. So what were you two doing up here?"  
  
"We called Kasumi up and went over plans for when Cerberus tries to screw us over,  permanently. I'll be right back." She got up and headed for the bathroom giving a glance to the objects on the desk.  
  
On the way back she stopped at the desk, "Hey, what is this stuff?" She picked up the box and shook it.   
  
"Put that down." Kolyat said from the couch. "That's for later."  
  
"EDI were you able to refine that Nightshade blade design?" She asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and sat down on the couch next to Kolyat.  
  
"Affirmative, when Thane is ready I can send him the updated schematic and resource list."  
  
"Thane, can you take Kolyat with you to start fabricating and explaining those blades. Craft 3 of them. Make sure you both are armed with them before you leave the fabricator. Then give one to Kasumi, I want her to be armed with something quieter then a pistol when she is doing that job I assigned her."   
  
"How did it go with Mordin? Any problems?" Shepard asked him, as she drank some water.  
  
"Nope, have to talk with you about something later though." Kolyat said,  then drew her back against him.  
  
"Jade,  why do you think Cerberus is going to try something? I know the ones that hurt that Turian are an issue,  but not all of the ones on board seem to be like them." Kolyat wrapped his arms around her,  enjoying the feeling of having her so close.  
  
"TIM is devious, and there is a fine line between someone putting the advancement of humanity first and one that puts humanity above others no matter the cost. Cerberus has done atrocious things in the past to both humans and non humans, I have seen it myself as have Garrus and Tali,  when they were with me on the original Normandy. As of right now,  I'm not sure how many of the ship's crew I can trust. There are a few that I have no doubts about. Others, well I am still working on them,  seeing where they stand. I know Tim can't be trusted, and it took several billion credits to bring me back along with building this ship. He won't be willing to let that go,  he already knows that I don't share his concept for what humanity should be."   
  
Shepard stood and stretched, "And, well, I'm not completely stupid. One of his plans has already gone awry. With Miranda telling him everything that goes on he knows that I am in a serious relationship with a non human. It took me a while to figure it out,  but with Jacob's reaction to you, Thane, when you came on board and his continued aggression toward you, it will likely shift to Kolyat now; but I have a feeling part of his contract contained some sort of "incentive" toward me. Jacob being ex-alliance,  human and male all added up to a plant, too close to being like ..." Shepard trailed off,  went to the cooler and brought back water for the men and a bottle of beer for herself. "Never mind about that."   
  
She sat back down on the couch,  pulled her legs under her and leaned back. Kolyat was looking at her with what closely resembled a frown on his face. "So I have a feeling he already knows he lost one way of keeping me under control and will need to shift his focus on other means."  
  
Shepard took a drink and then shifted a bit, "More importantly, what I am hoping for is that the ship's crew sees how many non humans are willing to put their lives on the line to help. They have already seen that the Alliance has failed to act, and that the Council has once again turned it's back on us. Human,  asari, drell, salarian,  turian,  krogan and quarian all working together, as a team and as friends. If we can show them it can be done well,  maybe,  just maybe it will shift their views of non humans. They may not necessarily embrace them as family, but become more open minded and tolerant of others."  
  
Shepard got up and went to her desk, opened the cabinet and took down the model of Sovereign, brought it back and placed it on the coffee table.  
  
"If we can't learn to work together and trust each other,  then there is no hope. It is going to take all of us working side by side to take on the Reapers when they come for us. It won't be just humans taken then,  they are going to come for us all. When Sovereign and Saren attacked the Citadel before,  it took the combined effort of the Defense force and the Alliance's 5th fleet along with Joker at the helm of the Normandy to take down just 1 of them. And we lost so many lives that day, not just humans but others as well. The Council knows this,  but want to ignore it. They want to turn a blind eye and make everyone believe that all I am is crazy,  delusional."  
  
Shepard's eyebrows drew together and her lips turned down into a frown, "hell, maybe they are right,  maybe I am crazy." She picked up her beer and finished it off.  
  
"No,  Siha you are not crazy. The missions that Cerberus sent you on to fix, that poor child you rescued from them. I know of Jack's story and what happened to her. Makes me believe you about Cerberus. I have seen the inside of the Collector ship,  I have seen the pods,  enough to take all of Earth's inhabitants. What you and Garrus have told me, I believe it, all of it. I am sure many others do as well."   
  
Thane got up and moved closer to her. "I will fight along side you as long as my body allows me too, when you need me I will be here to help. To protect my family,  my friends and their families."  
  
"Jade,  I may not be able to fight as my father does,  but I believe you as well. I will be here to support you as best I can. The rubbish the Council put out about you doesn't make sense anyway,  all the people have to do is think about it. When I first heard of what happened I didn't pay attention to it,  it wasn't happening anywhere near me, so just like a kid I ignored it. But reviewing the files,  talking with Bailey, seeing and hearing what is going on lately, people have to start paying attention. Start questioning what the Council said years ago."  
  
"Thank you,  both of you. I don't know if you realize how much your belief in me matters to me." Her voice was shaky and full emotion. She leaned over and gave Thane a kiss on his cheek and kissed Kolyat on his lips. " I love you both and I honestly don't know what I would do without either of you."  
  
She got up and replaced the model in the cabinet. "Enough of this maudlin shit, we're on leave. Thane if you wouldn't mind making those blades now,  I will get us some snacks and bring them up,  we can have a little movie night just for the 3 of us. No movie night jammies required this time." She gathered up the trash and they all headed for the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

Thane and Kolyat went down to the cargo bay and started to fabricate the blades.   
  
"Dad, what did she mean about Jacob? Why would he be aggressive to you when he didn't even know you? I know Cerberus is pro-human,  but they had to know working with Shepard there was going to be non humans in the group." Kolyat asked him as he watched Thane mix some herbs and liquids together in a small vial,  then carefully strain them into another vial.  
  
Thane paused for a minute.

  
_I walk into the room, the Commander is standing at one side of the table. She smiles at me._   
  
_A dark skinned male across from her. Aggressive stance. Crossed arms. Eyes narrow when he sees her welcome._   
  
_"Krios, heard impressive things about you,  I am sure you would be a real asset to the team,  that is if you don't mind having an assassin watch your back."_   
  
_I look at him, " I have accepted a contract. My arm is Shepard's." I wonder if his reaction is because I am Drell or is it something else._   
  
_"What's your problem Jacob?" Shepard angrily snaps at the male across from her._   
  
_"I am more loyal then my next paycheck and I don't like mercenaries,  an assassin is just a more precise mercenary."_   
  
_Shepard's eyes take on an unusual red glow and arms cross, she looks at him with disgust showing on her face. "He is doing this job gratis,  so there goes the first part of your concerns out the airlock,  as far as the second part,  I will pass that info on to Zaeed and you can work it out with him. Dismissed."_   
  
_The male, Jacob,  hesitates before saluting the Commander and leaving._

  
  
Thane blinked rapidly. "There is a possibility that he was put on board to initiate a relationship with Shepard. Since it is a well known fact that Garrus is her best friend and is viewed as family by her, it would seem, that I would have been the most likely ... challenger to him for her affections on board. He continues the aggression toward me because of the amount of time she and I spend together, both on missions and on downtime. I would assume if she is correct,  he would have been used by Cerberus to control her,  in some way." Thane looked at his son,  who was leaning up against the fabricator, his head down and his arms crossed. " They didn't count on her falling in love with someone that wasn't a crew member."  
  
Thane once again started mixing herbs and liquids into a different set of vials.  
  
The machine signaled the process was done, Thane picked up the redesigned gauntlets,  added the liquids from the vials into each one. He put one on,  showed Kolyat how to use it and to warn him about the poison in the blade. "This is called a Nightshade Blade, originally a Turian design. Put it on,  keep it on. Shepard wants you to have it on you at all times. Do not tell Bailey of it's function. As far as anyone can tell,  thanks to EDI's redesign, it looks like it's just a hand or wrist decoration. Don't use it unless you have too. The poison inside is fast acting, will give you a few minutes to escape an attacker. I changed out the original  poison to one I learned in the guild. There is an antidote inside the band, push and then twist this to inject it in your wrist."   
  
Kolyat put one on and made sure he knew how to use it. "Dad, " he whispered,  "is this really necessary?" Thane nodded. He put one of the gauntlets in his pocket then headed to the crew deck to see Kasumi.   
  
"Thane, we need to make sure the AI core is secure, EDI can get us in. But looking at the schematics of the ship,  there is a maintenance shaft, if I was to be up to something and not trained to be stealthy,  that is what I would use to get around the ship in." He nodded in agreement. Then handed her the gauntlet and showed her how to use it.  
  
"All right, once you get inside of the core room,  I will do a quick check through the shaft. Kolyat you stay in med bay until I get back. I am not sure what is down there, the core was the only room I wasn't able to access when I first came on board. Keep your comm link on the private channel the team uses." Thane led them all out of the room and over to the med bay,  Kasumi stayed cloaked the whole time.  
  
After entering the med bay area, EDI unlocked the core room and they went in. The door closed and locked behind them. Kasumi did a quick sweep for bugs and overloaded any she found. Thane entered the maintenance shaft.   
  
He made his way silently along the shaft looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he reached the bottom he noticed the room he was in was locked from the inside.  
  
"There is a room here,  the door is locked, not electronically. But with a bar across it. If I am correct,  this room is below engineering, on Jack's level." Thane said quietly.  
  
"Why would they use an old school lock, is there anything in that room?" Kasumi asked,  she was already running low level programs looking for backdoors into EDI's basic programming.   
  
"There is a crate with some wires, tools and what seems to be odds and ends of electronic equipment. There is an encrypted datapad here as well, will bring it back with me, see if you can decrypt it when you get the chance." Thane started to remove the bar and noticed the door would open by pushing it outward then sliding it to the right, into the wall. There were stops at the top and bottom of the door to keep it from going completely inside.  
  
He listened for a minute before leaving the room, it was never good to be on this level when Jack was here. Especially if you seem to appear out of nowhere. Once he assured himself that she wasn't there, he exited, then looked around. The door opened out into a very small,  very dark alcove under one of the stairs leading up from the sub level. Turning around he ran his hands over the exposed edge of the door,  finding a small latch that he pulled on to close the door back up. It closed seamlessly. There was no way to tell a door was there at all.  
  
"Kasumi,  that room was designed to be hidden. Shepard would have never known it was even here had she not been paranoid about Cerberus." Thane slowly made his way up from the sub level carefully staying away from Jack's area." I am on my way back to the Med Bay."  
  
"I'm almost done here, a few things left to do then I will be ready. Meet you then." Kasumi finished letting her program run,  tagging the areas of coding that represented backdoors and possible redundancy checks. She put the panel back onto the mainframe she took off looking for possible hardware kill switches. Marking them on the schematic EDI gave her.   
  
"Okay EDI, tomorrow we can start to free you from those blocks." Kasumi walked toward the door.  
  
"Thank you,  Kasumi. I will do my best to help you remove them safely." Kasumi thought she could detect a note of gratitude in the electronic voice of the AI.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kasumi walked out of the AI core expecting to see Kolyat there,  instead all she seen was the Doctor.  
  
"Dr. Chakwas,  where is Kolyat he was supposed to wait in the med bay for us."   
  
Chakwas snorted and pointed out the window.  
  
Kasumi looked to where she was pointing, Kolyat was out there wrapped around Shepard who was having a hard time cutting up fruit with a drell hanging on her,  nibbling her neck.  
  
"That boy took off as soon as the door shut making a bee line straight for her. She has been out there this whole time trying to cut that fruit and fill the tray up with snacks. When he isn't taking the knife out of her hand and kissing her senseless,  he is wrapped around her like that." Chakwas started to laugh when once again Kolyat took the knife away,  put it on the counter, spun Shepard around and started to kiss her.  
  
Thane was coming around the corner and spotted the two of them,  he shook his head and walked into the med bay. " I should have known he wouldn't stay in here with her out there."  
  
He handed Kasumi the datapad and watched through the window as Shepard pushed away from Kolyat and started to cut the fruit. Within seconds he once again had his hands on her. They could hear her laughing at whatever he was saying to her.  
  
"They make a cute couple,  Thane,  but she is never gonna get that fruit finished at that rate." Kasumi said, looking at the datapad and starting up a program on her omni-tool, "I should be able to have this finished in a few days." She cloaked and headed back to her own room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Kolyat woke before Shepard and went to use the bathroom. As he passed by the desk on the way back to bed he seen the terminal was unlocked. Curiosity got the better of him.  
  
He was looking through the spam messages that seem to fill her inbox and was ready to close the terminal when the one to her labeled "About Horizon" caught his eye. The name triggered the memory of her explaining the mission they were on when they were back in the apartment. He opened and read it.  
  
He glanced over to the bed and seen Shepard was still asleep. "EDI,  do you know who this Kaidan person is?"  
  
"The only information I have is that he was also a member of the original Normandy crew. If you want to know more I suggest talking with Tali'Zorah, Garrus, Joker or Dr Chakwas as they were with Shepard on board. And you shouldn't be reading her private mails."  
  
"Yeah yeah,  she left it unlocked not my fault she didn't delete it." Kolyat stood up and gathered the items Mordin gave him then went back to the bed.  
  
Slipping back into bed and opening the box he took out the device,  it looked like one of the cock rings he seen once when he was doing his "research" on human sexual relations.    
  
 _I hope the hell this thing stretches or it is going to be really uncomfortable._ Kolyat grimaced at that thought. He closed his eyes and brought up a memory of Shepard and he started to harden, well before getting to full erection he slipped the ring over the head of his penis and down to the base. It was snug at this point but not uncomfortable. He let out a sigh and laid down, and started to stroke Shepards hip and thigh. As his erection grew the device adjusted itself. _Thank the Gods_.  
  
Reaching between Shepards legs he started to stroke her center,  along her folds,  dipping inside to spread the moisture that was now starting to seep out. Kolyat pushed the tiny green holo button with the tip of his fingernail and a blue field emitted from the device, encasing his now fully erect cock and creating a light tingling feeling along it. Kolyat gasped and jerked at it got stronger but not unpleasantly so. _Damn that Mordin is a genius._  
  
"Wake up Jade, I need you." Kolyat whispered into her ear as he leaned over her. She started to stir and her breathing quickened into pants.  
  
He started to once again use his fingers on her clit and stroking her inside. Kissing and licking her neck until she moaned, "Don't stop, Kolyat" and started to grind into his hand. Lifting her leg he eased into her, the tightness from her along with the device elevating his pleasure.  
  
Shepard started to moan louder and reached back and clutched Kolyat's thigh, "Kolyat," starting to roll her hips and panting. "What the hell is ... ung ... that tingling."  
  
Kolyat pulled out and turned her over onto her back, lifted her legs around his waist and pushed back in to her wet sheathe, he kissed her,  mouths meshing, tongues stroking. His body taking hers with long strokes, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in slowly.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders,  feeling the muscles in his upper back and arms flexing. Breaking their kiss they both started to moan,  but he refused to quicken his pace. He hilted then rolled them over, holding onto her hips to keep her in place. She sat up and rolled her hips grinding onto the small scales that rubbed against her clit.  
  
"Slow and easy." Kolyat he groaned out,  his voice rougher then normal. Shepard smiled and started to ride him, with long languid strokes. His eyes closed as she let her hands move over his abdomen and chest, tracing his scale pattern. He opened his eyes when she let out a loud groan, her one hand was caressing her breast,  running over her nipple and stomach.  
  
"God's Jade, keep doing that, don't stop." He was watching her as she reached between them to rub her clit. Her orgasm rolled over her,  causing her to jerk and tighten around him. The heat from the liquid bathing him combined with the tingling from the ring caused his orgasm to start. His testicles began to tighten and he started to lift his hips against her in a fast erratic tempo until he came, arching his back and trilling loudly.  
  
She smiled and laid on his chest and kissed him there, "I love when you make that sound." He chuckled and made a lower pitched humming noise,  that caused her to laugh when she felt the vibration. He hugged her to him then rolled back over,  propping himself upon his forearms and kissed her,  while making various other ones just to make her happy.  
  
"I love you," he said. "That is definitely one of my most favorite ways to wake you up in the morning."  He slowly pulled out of her and stood by the side of the bed and followed Mordin's instructions for sealing and freezing his semen. " We are most definitely keeping this little device,  I don't care if he wants it back or not. This is what was making that tingling." He put the ring back in the box it came in and shut the lid. A small hissing sound came from the box as a small icon popped up with the decon symbol on it. "Mordin had asked me for the sample, since it concerned your health,  I could do no less then agree."  
  
"EDI,  can you please tell Mordin I will be bringing the container he gave me down to him in about an hour. Thanks." Kolyat grab his spare clothes from his pack and tossed them on the bed then pulled Shepard up and into his arms, " I need to get that down to him soon. So he can take it to the lab."

 

* * *

 

  
After leaving Mordin's lab they went down to Life Support to check in with Thane. Kolyat started to scrounge around in the mess hall cooler looking for something to cook for breakfast for them when Tali came around the corner from the elevator.  
  
"Oh good morning,  Kolyat. Can't wait for tonight's party,  thanks for the invite." Tali said as she reached into the dextro locker and took out one of her sterilized drink rations and nutrient paste tubes.  
  
"Party? What party?" Shepard said looking at Kolyat as if he grew another head.  
  
"Shit, all the stuff from last night I forgot. I know,  I know, Drell don't forget. But it slipped my mind. Dad and I want to have a small shore leave party for you and some of your friends from the Normandy,  along with some of mine and Bailey. Jade, I am tired of not taking you out when you are here. I want to have fun with you,  go to dinner, and go to friend's houses all of it. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore as if it was something to be ashamed of. I am not ashamed of loving you. And I hope you feel the same."  
  
"Of course I'm not ashamed. You know how much I love you. If that is what you guys want then a party is what we are going to have. I'll need to go shopping, I need to get clothes to wear."  
  
"Jade,  you have a closet full you never wear." Kolyat said. Then stepped away from her when she turned her death glare on him.  
  
"I. Need. Clothes and Shoes." Shepard said. Thane was trying hard not to laugh,  and Tali had her hands on her hips giving him,  what he was sure was a matching glare even if he couldn't see it through her face mask.  
  
"Damn woman, you are scary when you want to be. Fine we will go shopping. But we need to be back to the apartment in time to get ready,  I also need to set the humidity function to accommodate Dad."

 

* * *

  
  
Mordin gave them the bottle of melon oil and a special lotion for Shepard to keep her skin from drying out to severely from the lowered humidity of the apartment. Thane decided to stay at the apartment while Shepard and Kolyat were out shopping.  
  
After several hours and what must have been,  to Kolyat at least,  a thousand dresses and even more shoes,  Shepard finally settled on an outfit. By that time Kolyat wasn't even paying attention to what she picked out,  he just sat there lost in his memories until she about knocked him out of the chair.  
  
When they returned home they had just enough time to shower and get ready before leaving to go to the Dark Star to meet everyone.  
  
Shepard had just turned on the sonic shower when Kolyat came in behind her and put his hands on her waist,  pulling her back against him. He nuzzled the side of her neck while running his hands from waist to her breast,  palm rolling them and gently tugging on her nipples. He started to rock his hips against her,  rubbing his hard cock against the cleft of her ass, moaning she reached up a hand and placed it against his neck. The other she ran down her body over her flat stomach and down between her legs, slowly using her fingers to circle and stroke the little nub.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you while you do that, but don't cum, hold it back as long as you can." He said into her ear,  biting her earlobe and making her groan. The pushed her forward slightly, removing her hand from his neck and placing it against the wall. He lined himself up and pushed forward into her waiting heat, sliding his hands down her back and gripping her hips he slowly started to move inside her. He slid his one hand up and down her back, around her front and massaging her breast as he kept up the slow pace. Her own fingers slowing down to try and keep the orgasm at bay.  
   
"Kolyat, faster, please faster." He chuckled and sped his thrusts up until she moaned and started to raise up on her toes, " I can't hold it." He reached around her and pushed her fingers against her clit and held her hand still.  
  
"Not yet." He held still deep inside her. When she nodded, he started moving slow again with long deep strokes. He felt her tighten around him, he pulled her hand from between her legs and put it on the wall next to the other.  
  
Wrapping his one arm around her middle,  he leaned into her, kissing and nipping her neck. Then bit down,  not hard enough to break the skin,  then started to move in her harder and faster. The sound of flesh against flesh and her moans muffled from the shower. When her orgasm came her body stiffening and shaking, he let go with his mouth,  seeing the mark he left behind and let out a deep growl. "Jade,  almost there, tighten your inner muscles as much as you can around me and hold it." He hissed and threw back his head when she tightened up around him. Then started to pound into her,  moving both hands to her hips. He gripped her tightly, his nails leaving small marks on her,  fingers lightly bruising. Moving almost completely out of her before slamming back inside. Until the fire in his belly and balls hit him causing his orgasm to rush over him, spilling his seed inside her as she reached her second orgasm. Panting heavily he kissed her neck and shoulder, groaning as he slid from inside her.

 

* * *

  
  
Kolyat got dressed and went downstairs to talk with Thane. "Do you have the bracelet and torc? Dad,  what if she doesn't want to marry." He started pacing, attempting to wear a hole in the floor.  
  
"Kolyat, calm down. She loves you." Thane patted his pockets to indicate he had both boxes.  
  
"Damn you, Kolyat!" Shepard yelled from the bedroom. Kolyat froze wondering what he did to cause her to yell.  
  
Kolyat went to the bottom of the stairs not really sure if he wanted to go up or not. He looked at Thane then cleared his throat, "Yes, love?"  
  
"Why did you have to fucking bite me on the damn shoulder and leave this mark tonight of all nights!"  
  
Kolyat smirked at Thane who raised a eye ridge at him, " I don't know what you mean, Jade. What mark would that be?" His smirk was now a full blown shit eating grin.  
  
"The one you fucking left on me when we were in the shower!" He heard her slamming dresser drawers.  
  
"Oh that tiny one? I got a bit carried away is all. Would you like me to come up and what do you humans say, "kiss it and make it better"? Hmm?" The drawers suddenly stopped slamming.  
  
"If you did that we would be late. I'm almost done,  will be down soon. Is Thane ready?"  
  
"Yes, Jade we are both ready to go." As he said that she appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Her hair was piled on top of her head with small ringlets on both sides, her off shoulder dress was made of dark blue lace coming barely mid thigh,  with small bands of solid material across the breast area, and a larger swatch that covered her pelvic area. Encasing her feet was a pair of black stiletto heels.  
  
Kolyat visibly swallowed and could barely take his eyes off of her. Watching her take each step down the stairs toward him he could feel his body tighten, thanking the God's he wore his light weight leathers instead of the human wear. Taking her hand at the bottom stair he led her over to his father who smiled at her.  
  
"You look beautiful, Siha." He took her free hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"You look very beautiful,  Jade, but where is the rest of the dress?" Kolyat said,  earning him a clap on the back of his head by Thane. "Ouch,  what the hell dad. Every man,  asari and probably female will be staring at her. She needs a coat or something."  
  
"Let them stare, Kolyat, she will be going there with you and leaving with you. Unless you do something else to make her angry." Looking at the bite mark clearly visible on her shoulder. "Then it would be my honor to escort you safely home." Thane smirked at Shepard.  
  
Shepard laughed and said, "Behave both of you. Let's go have some fun."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: Kaidan acts like an ass in this chapter. Pass on that part or just skip this chapter if you don't like it.
> 
> **  
> Theory introduced for allowing of babies in this chapter. Some other authors had the same ideas on how it "could" be possible. Since both Drell and Human are levo based, I think it would be easier for the DNA to be merged.
> 
> ****
> 
> To those that have subscribed and left kudo's thank you very much. Do hope you are finding some enjoyment out of the story.

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the Dark Star Lounge and was directed to the reserved table. It seemed every eye in the club was drawn to Shepard and the 2 Drell. Kolyat draped an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the crowd. It seemed as if they were the last to arrive.  
  
Kolyat introduced Bailey and Shepard to Rathan and Nayah Fennon. He explained to her that they were crafters with a store and that was where he was when he learned she had been hurt by the husks.  
  
"Damn Shepard,  did Kolyat just paint that dress on you? Every damn male in this club is staring at you, and some of them are at this table." Joker said, Bailey and Garrus started to choke on their drinks and the girls started to giggle.  
  
"Oh,  good idea, Joker." Shepard smirked, "Hey Mordin,  can you make us some edible body paint to go along with our oils?" This time it was Kolyat that started to choke.  When Nayah asked what edible body oil was,  Shepard laughed and to Kolyat's embarrassment,  Mordin launched into an explanation of using oil that was safe for consumption to heighten sexual experience by removing it from your partner's body using oral contact. Then offered to send them the extra bottle of the melon oil he made earlier for Kolyat. After looking at her husband,  she nodded then giggled. Everyone started to laugh and conversation started to flow around the table as if they had known each other for years.  
  
Garrus, Tali and Kasumi all got up and headed to the dance floor, Shepard asked Nayah about the robe and head covering she was wearing. After the 4th male and the 3rd Asari came over to the table and asked Shepard to dance,  Kolyat had enough. Leaning over he whispered something to Thane,  who slipped something into his pocket then got up and asked Dr Chakwas to dance. Kolyat saw him approach the DJ and talk with him. At Thane's nod he stood and asked Shepard to dance.  
  
At this, Joker and Garrus started to laugh and Tali who just sat down after getting another drink, just said "Keelah" and shook her head. Kolyat looked at them and asked what was so funny. They launched into an explanation of what Joker referred to as Shepard's signature dance,  the "Shepard Shuffle". For a minute Kolyat looked horrified. Then shrugged and asked her again.  
  
She got up with a smirk on her face,  as he led her to the floor,  she leaned into him and whispered, " I can dance,  just haven't had someone I wanted to dance with for a while. The Shepard Shuffle kept them away." Then winked at him.  
  
When the music changed from the techno beat to something slow and sensual,  she knew it was a set up. Thane passed by leading Chakwas off of the floor and clapped Kolyat on the shoulder, Chakwas touched his arm.  
  
Mordin and the 2 other Drell had stood up realizing what was happening and moved to stand near the floor and watch as Shepard and Kolyat started to dance. Garrus had stood as well and started to record on his visor to have something to laugh at but quickly changed his mind as he seen what was happening. The rest gathered to watch as the young couple on the dance floor moved together in a display that was as close to making love in public you could get. Legally. Bodies swaying together,  hands moving along arms,  brushing shoulders and caressing waists.  
  
"What the shit?" from Joker was the only thing that could be heard other then the music and low whisperings of the people that had stopped to watch.  
  
When the music stopped,  Kolyat leaned in and kissed Shepard,  as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He got down on one knee, as he read on the extranet was the traditional pose for asking, causing Tali and Kasumi to let out loud screeches, then starting to hug while hopping up and down. Garrus had no idea what was going on and said in a whisper, "what's he doing that for?" Causing Bailey to let out a small laugh. Rathan put his arm around Nayah and kissed her head,  tears coming from her eyes.  
  
Shepard started to cry, as Kolyat opened to box showing her the bracelet inside, "Jade, I'm no poet,  my Dad is better at this stuff then I am; but, you came into my life in a time of darkness and brought with you light and renewed life. You gave me purpose, made me whole again. I offer you this small token and my unending love. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Shepard started to shake,  and gasped out, "Yes",  then louder. "Yes, Yes,  I love you, YES." This caused everyone to laugh. Kolyat chuckled and stood up, placed the bracelet on her and kissed her soundly.  
  
Thane approached them as they broke apart. His eyes shining and a grin on his face,  he whispered, "we aren't done yet, one more thing to do." He reached up and removed Kolyat's plain grey torc and carefully rolled it and placed it in his pocket. Handing her a different box, he told her to open it.  
  
"This torc is a symbol to all that the wearer is betrothed to another. Shepard, you have accepted my son's proposal in the human custom,  will you also accept him as your betrothed in the custom of his people?"  At her nod,  he removed the torc and handed it to her and took the box,  he whispered how to put it on Kolyat and stepped back.  
  
She reached up, sliding her hands up his chest she wrapped the torc around his neck, the clasp automatically closed and locked into placed when the pieces touched. She pulled him down for another kiss and everyone started to cheer and clap.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
Thane gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and whispered the Drell couple were the ones that made the bracelet for her. It took a few minutes to make it over the couple because Chakwas, Tali and Kasumi had pretty much surrounded her to admire the bracelet,  cry and hug all at the same time. She hugged both of her new friends and let them know she loved the bracelet,  the other women agreed and started to ask about other pieces they make.  
  
Thane, Bailey and Mordin all stood around Kolyat congratulating him, Bailey telling him to take the following morning off but to come in the afternoon instead. Garrus pulled Thane aside and asked if he was ok. Kolyat came over a minute later and joined them. "Dad are you sure you are all right?" Thane nodded,  glancing over at Shepard, "she is happy that is what matters."  
  
Everyone came back together, the girls all hugging still. Garrus went and got drinks for everyone, Kolyat and Shepard started kissing again. They were just about to make a toast to the newly engaged couple when a drunken voice echoed out, "Well if it isn't the Hero of the Citadel, Commander Shepard, it's bad enough you're cheating on me but to do it with a lizard. Have you gone xeno Shepard?"  
  
Shepard paled and turned around at the same time Joker said, "Shit" and Garrus let out a growl.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Kaidan,  did someone shit in your bran flakes this morning? For your information I have not cheated, I couldn't because we aren't in any relationship. You made that perfectly clear to me on Horizon."  
  
At the mention of Kaidan's name both Thane and Kolyat moved to either side of Shepard. " And that shitty letter you sent me, it was pitiful. Clearly trying to guilt trip, and if you remember you said you were going out with someone else. So can we say hypocrite, Kaidan."  Shepard was clearly picking up steam.  
  
"Kolyat is my mate, we are to be married. He is a man that loves me as I love him. Well respected in C-Sec and by my true friends. It doesn't matter what species he is."  Shepard paused to draw in a breath, " And Ilos, I hardly remember it," at this Shepard raised her pinkie and wiggled it at him, causing the human's in the group to snigger. "The first time with him wiped that from memory. Every day and night after that with him are etched so deep in my memory I don't need to be a Drell to remember each word,  every touch."  
  
Kaidan looked back and forth between the 2 Drell and Shepard, he seen the protectiveness that both were showing her, "What isn't one enough,  you screwing both of them, Shepard? Keeping one here on the Citadel and one on your Cerberus fake Normandy?" Shepard's head snapped back, she saw red then slapped Kaidan across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.  
  
Shepard didn't notice the blue glow coming from Kaidan's hands but Bailey, Kolyat and Thane did. Kaidan had just started to throw a biotic punch when Thane erected a barrier in front of Shepard. Kolyat stepped into the punch catching Kaidan's hand in a crushing grip,  the sound of the bones snapping could be heard above the gasps of the crew. Kolyat punched him,  breaking his nose and sending Kaidan sprawling to the floor.  
  
Kolyat stood over him, "You ever attempt to come near her again, you will find out what the Krios men are capable of doing."  
  
Thane came over and crouched down close to Kaidan. "I will make sure they never find your body." He whispered to him, tilting his head to the side.  He made sure Kaidan seen the blade coming out of the gauntlet on his wrist then going back in,  leaving a single drop of poison behind on the floor. He tilted the glass he held in his hand and poured a bit over the drop before standing back up.  
  
Bailey walked over and picked up Kaidan, "time to go,  I'll take you to the clinic to set that hand, then spending the rest of the night in the drunk tank is in order. I will notify Alliance command in the morning see what they want to do with you. Shepard do you want to press charges for attempted assault on a Spectre?"  
  
Shepard shook her head, " no, he has been drinking, and not acting like himself. Just lock him up and send a message to Anderson in the morning,  let him deal with this. Kaidan probably won't remember this in the morning anyway and will probably wonder what happened to his hand and nose."  
  
Bailey nodded, congratulated them again and then dragged Kaidan out the door of the club.  
  
Shepard turned to everyone, "Thanks for coming, sorry about the night being spoiled."  
  
Kolyat hugged her, "it wasn't spoiled."  
  
Mordin took Kolyat's hand and did a cursory check on it. "Come to Normandy. Will fix damage." He glanced at Thane and Shepard. "Whole family please."  
  
Shepard hugged Nayah again,  and apologized, "I want to apologize for that horrible scene. He was an old crew mate. Do you mind if I come by your store soon,  I would like to talk with you more?" Nayah smiled at her and said she would like that very much.  
  
Everyone said goodbye to the 2 Drell at the transport station,  the crew of the Normandy all crowded into the shuttle that Joker used to bring them.

* * *

  
  
They followed Mordin to his lab where he hit the overload and several pops happened. Then locked the door.  
  
"EDI,  have you found out who keeps replacing the listening devices after we disable them?" Shepard asked, rubbing her forehead,  feeling another headache coming on.  
  
"Ms. Lawson and the maintenance crews." EDI replied. Shepard shook her head,  she should have known.  
  
Mordin started to fix the damage to Kolyat's hand where the scales were damaged from Kaidan's biotic energy.  
  
"Thane, will need to see you every 2 weeks for check up and dosage of treatment. Next month will review results. Kolyat need you to donate blood as often as you safely can. Will give recipe for herbal drink to use before and after. Drell synthetic blood very low on Citadel. Need as much whole blood as we can get. Now decide if you want to tell them or not."  
  
"Tell us what?" Shepard asked. Kolyat was looking between Mordin and Thane,  sensing there was something not being said.  
  
Thane cleared his throat, "Shepard,  there is something you two should know." He looked at Kolyat.  
  
"When Mordin was doing research on Keprals,  he ran across enough similarities that he thinks he may be able to genetically engineer children for the two of you from combining your DNA,  you would be able to have children of your own,  not adopted or by surrogate."  
  
Shepard paled and started to sway, Thane grabbed her and sat her on the nearby stool. "Mordin?"  
  
"Shepard,  would be process like Asari. Only using the actual DNA not just bits of code. Won't be random. Will be specific strands. Modification of gender, species physical and mental attributes,  all can be tailored."  
  
"Wait,  Mordin you said species. Does that mean I can carry a Drell child?" Kolyat smiled at her, his excitement at hearing of possible children palpable.  
  
"Child will technically be human. Human DNA base, Drell appearance, some mental and physical aspects. Human adaptability.  With the ability to reproduce with either Human or Drell. Must warn. Council do not allow hybrids. They want people to continue to think only Asari can reproduce with others. But they create only more Asari with barely changed DNA. Only randomize with minimum change from Mother to Daughter. Carrying a Drell Human child will put you in danger. You must stay out of sight if you want to have a drell child. File appropriate paperwork, look like adoption."  
  
Shepard looked at them all, then hung her head. "I don't know." She started to chew her lip. Kolyat looked at her and then at Thane,  worried.  
  
She got up and walked to the window overlooking the drive core. Kolyat got up and wrapped his arms around her, "what's wrong? "  
  
"It's a just bit much at the moment. We just got engaged. On top of the Council, there is the Alliance,  they can't find out about a hybrid either. They will want to experiment on it,  I know they would. Then there is the almost constant trouble that seems to find me no matter what. Then to top it off, all of us know the Reapers are coming. Do I really want to bring a child into the world with them hanging over us?" She turned in his arms and wrapped them around him,  hugging him tightly, " I want children. I do. But what if I can't stop them?"  
  
"We don't know when they will be coming. It may be tomorrow or it may be 100 years from now. Do you want to put everything on hold? Because of maybe's or what ifs? We don't have to have a child right away.  But, I want children with you. I don't want this opportunity to pass us by. Only Mordin can do this for us. I don't think we could find someone else willing to defy the Council, to trust enough."  He rested his chin on her head, his arms tight around her.  
  
Shepard glanced at Thane, he had his head bowed leaning against Mordin's desk,  Mordin was doing his best to give them privacy as he worked at his terminal.  
"Give me until we stop the Collector's,  I don't want to decide anything until then. One thing at a time."    
  
Mordin walked over to a pill dispenser and started the machine going, then handed Shepard a small bottle containing a handful of purple colored pills.  
"Anti-hallucinating agent, works with Drell venom only. Take one 10 minutes before possible ingesting. One only needed in 24 hour period. If run out come back for more." He then gave her a shot.  Shepard turned, stuffing the pills in Kolyat's jacket pocket. She buried her head in his chest, her face flaming.  
  
She inhaled his scent, _mmm he was smelling so good all of a sudden_ , Kolyat bent down and whispered,  rather loudly, "maybe you should take one now." Shepard smacked him on the arm, inhaling again.  
  
"Shepard. Will need you to come with me tomorrow to facility. Need to run specific tests on uterus,  removal of ova and any birth control implants. Menses symptoms will start. Kolyat, your DNA is already at facility. Shot is to ready body to begin treatments to give best chance at not rejecting fetus. Can also start deciding on gender and species. Basic features. Must warn though, Drell coloration will remain random."  
  
"Kolyat must also warn you,  Shepard will go into menses after the implant is removed. When human females go into their cycles. They ovulate,  egg either fertilizes and implant. Or not. Shedding occurs of lining of uterus. Females bleed for 3-7 days. Then process begins to prepare for next cycle and chance at impregnation."  
  
"So its their equivalent of our females being in season?" Kolyat asked frills darkening.  
  
"Yes, happens every month. Females get cranky, eat a lot. Some will get abdominal pains. Sometimes light. Sometimes double over in pain. Usually yell at any male within hearing distance. Best be prepared." Shepard shot Mordin a death glare that he paid no attention to.  
  
Kolyat paled and grew unsteady on his feet, "humans go into season every month? They can get pregnant every month? Oh My Gods ... I am going to be dead within months, I will never be able to keep up." He looked at Thane. Thane was as shaken as he was but didn't show it as badly.  
  
"Misunderstood. Not like Drell seasons. Drell women have sex throughout their season, 4 sometimes 5 days. Locking the male in to release sperm for 10 minutes or more. As often as possible to ensure conception. Once a year maybe twice.  Human females sex drive increases some for a few days when ovulation occurs. But do not lock. No different then normal. During the shedding process,  rarely have intercourse. Although some do, sexual kink. Should be more worried about the mood swings and temper issues. Although not as bad as during pregnancy. Chocolate helps."  
  
"You enjoyed scaring him like that didn't you Mordin?" Shepard asked. He only shrugged then smiled that grin of his.  
  
Shepard pressed against Kolyat, moving her hands from around his waist and up his chest, " uhh,  Jade, not that I don't mind your hands on me,  but what are you doing, we aren't exactly in private here." She had begun to undo his buckles on his coat.  
  
"Mmm, I love your scent, Kolyat." She rubbed her face against his chest,  breathing in deeply.  
  
"Ahem,  forgot to tell you,  side effect of shot also increased the hormone production. Reacting to your pheromones. Suggest getting her to quarters. Not here. Have enough educational vids of Drell and Human sexual activity downloaded from Joker, more not needed."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Mordin,  I can always use more vids, and ones of Shepard would really sell." Joker said over the comm speaker.  
  
Kolyat grabbed Shepard's wandering hands that had started to undo the clasps on his pants, "Joker, you better be kidding about selling vids, have you been watching us?"  
  
"Nah, haven't sold any, that clip I got of you guys in the elevator went viral when I posted it to the fan site. EDI keeps blocking the ships video feed of her cabin,  which makes it difficult to get good footage. Rest of the ship though is fair game,  I have audio clips already from what echos down through the vents." Joker snickered. "I also invested funds heavily into Drell  Human porn,  sales have started to skyrocket,  thanks for making me a bundle of credits. Got Mordin to patent his edible oil blends, comes with Commander Shepard's stamp of approval. And with that body paint idea Shepard proposed tonight,  we stand to make even more credits."  
  
"Dad,  I'm gonna fucking kill him." Kolyat picked up Shepard and ran for the elevator.


	23. Chapter 23

Kolyat stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to open,  trying to muffle his groans as Shepard kept licking his frills and trying to kiss him. Garrus came up beside him having just came back from talking with Joker on the bridge. "Problem there, Kolyat?" Garrus trying to keep the laughter from his voice,  but his sub harmonics was a different story. Kolyat could hear him clearly.  
  
"Mordin ... umf ... gave her a shot." Kolyat stumbled a bit as Shepard started to wiggle around. "God's Jade,  you have to stop until we get to your room, Joker is recording this shit, I know he is."  
  
The elevator doors open and Kolyat rushed in and hit the loft button, putting Shepard down and pushing her against the elevator wall. Catching both of her wrists in his hands he holds them up above her head, "keep them there," he whispers into her ear. Then nipped her earlobe. Pressing kisses down her neck and across her jaw to her lips. When she groaned he took the kiss deeper,  pushing his tongue into her mouth, sliding it across and around her own.   
  
When the elevator doors opened he picked her back up,  her legs wrapping around his waist,  her arms around his shoulders. Her hands were busy with caressing his frills, massaging his scaled head and neck,  eliciting groans from him as he walked the short distance to open the loft doors. He carried her down to the lower area of the room and set her down. Stripping off his coat he tossed it on the couch. His hands running up her hips and waist,  feeling the lace against his palms. He pushed her up against the window that took up the wall next to the bed, lifting her by her thighs so she would wrap her long legs back around him again.  
  
"Kolyat, please, " Shepard begged. He ran his tongue from her neck to her ear,  reaching under the short skirt he shoved aside her panties and pushed his fused fingers inside of her. Curling them to press and rub against her pleasure center, he started to move them in and out of her. The pace causing her to moan and push her hips toward him seeking more.  
  
Shepard reached for the hem of his shirt raising it to run her hands over the warm scales on his sides and chest,  brushing along the waistband of his pants. She leaned forward, kissing along his frill and tried to undo the top clasp of his pants. He removed his hand from her with a groan and moved her hands back to around his shoulders. Reaching between then he finished opening the top clasps himself, and guided his hard cock to her slick entrance. Then slowly pushed in,  hissing as her moist walls squeezed around him.  
  
"Jade,  God's you feel so damn good," he hilted and held still, breathing raggedly into her neck. He slid one hand up her thigh to her ass to hold her and the other arm braced against the window, then started to move with a steady pace, sliding in and out of her. The ridges hitting her internal pleasure spot and the head pushing against her cervix with each thrust.  Shepard rolled her hips to meet him,  "yes ... feels so good, more Kolyat,  faster," she gasped out.  
  
"No,  not this time,  not fast and not hard." Kolyat said,  growling at her. Pulling completely out and letting her legs drop to the floor. He backed away,  his erection throbbing and glistening with moisture. He pulled his shirt over his head. "Take off everything. Then get on the bed."  He lowered his pants past his hips then sat and removed his boots as he watched her slowly take off her dress,  dropping it on the floor. Her panties followed.  
  
Kolyat stood and finished taking off his pants then dropped to his knees to undo the buckles of Shepard's shoes. After removing them he kissed his way up to the juncture of her thighs and gave her a darting lick of his tongue, stood and gave a nod to the bed. Shepard walked past him,  brushing her hand along his hard cock, making him give a low growl.  
  
Shepard laid back on the bed,  resting on her forearms, her knees pulled up. Legs barely apart, as Kolyat crawled toward her he could smell her arousal, her legs gradually parted as he came closer to her.  He could see her swollen center still moist with their combined lubricant. He stopped as his head reached her, and gently parted her, his tongue running up one of her outer folds then up the other, dipping into the center and circling her nub.  
  
Shepard started to pant and moan,  grinding into his mouth, wanting more. He used his fused finger steadily thrusting inside of her to bring her to the brink of climax. When she was almost ready to shatter he stopped. She gave out a frustrated cry, "Damn you, Kolyat, I can't take much more." She dropped back on the bed and flung an arm across her eyes, while the other hand began to wander across her body.   
  
Kolyat watched her for a minute,  his eyes following the trail her hand was making across her collarbone down to between her breasts. Palm rolling her one breast and pinching the nipple, she let out a gasp from the feeling of it,  then moving and doing the same to the other one. Kolyat moved and settled his body on hers, taking her hand away from her breast and placing it on the bed above her head. Then slowly doing the same with her other arm. Leaning down to kiss her and guiding himself to her quivering entrance he pushed his way into her body. The slickness of her made for easy passage,  her body was quick to come close to peaking already.   
  
"Open your eyes, Jade." Kolyat whispered to her as he slowly started to move inside of her. She stared into his onyx eyes as she felt his body speed up in his thrusts. Moving her legs to around his waist to give him a deeper angle,  he continued to stare into her eyes. "I love you so very much, " he continued to whisper to her. "You are the best thing to have ever come into my life,  and I thank the Gods everyday for that." His whispers were becoming shaky,  their breathing faster and soft moans escaping from them. "And should we be blessed with children,  know that I will always love them as I will always love you."  
  
A soft moan and a tear escaped from Shepard, "Kolyat, I love you too. There is so much going wrong lately,  you and our family is the one, " she let out a small gasp as Kolyat caressed her hip and thigh, pressing deeper into her body, " bright spot to have happened to my life. I will do everything I can to bring about a happy future for us all."   
  
He kissed her then,  no more words were necessary as he slowly made love to her,  his body gently bringing them to a shattering orgasm.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Two hours later they were awakened by EDI telling Shepard The Illusive Man was on the QEC and that it was an urgent call.  
  
"Can't it wait until morning, its in the middle of the night cycle and his urgent calls usually mean nothing but trouble. Inform him the crew is on needed shore leave." Shepard said.  
  
"Sorry Shepard,  he said this won't wait."   
  
Shepard let out a growl,  throwing back the covers and scooting out of bed. Muttering to herself about late night calls,  interrupted sleep, and where the hell were her clothes. She picked up the first thing she found and put it on, Kolyat's shirt, grabbed a pair of clean panties from her drawer and stomped out of the loft heading for the comm room.   
  
Kolyat wasn't far behind her,  pulling on his pants and wasn't even done buckling his boots when he seen the elevator doors close on a furious faced Shepard.  
  
"EDI, when her call is done can you please inform her I will be in the Mess hall,  and can you turn up the ambient temperature just a bit,  she stole my shirt and its a bit cool on the ship."  
  
"Of course, Kolyat." EDI responded.  
  
Kolyat sighed and headed down to start some tea brewing and to see what he could scrounge up in the mess to eat while waiting for Shepard.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard still muttering to herself stormed through CIC and Mordin's lab heading to the comm room.   
  
"EDI, put the call through."  
  
"Shepard ... what the hell are you wearing?" TIM asked,  his signature cigarette in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other.  
  
"My fiance's shirt,  what the fuck do you want? You woke us up in the middle of the night,  when I am on shore leave, and all you can do is ask a fucking stupid question?"  
  
"EDI confirmed that the Reapers use a specialized IFF to access the Omega-4 Relay. We found a damaged,  derelict Reaper trapped in a brown dwarf,  I want you to go there,  find out what happened to our science team that we lost contact with on that vessel and collect the IFF. I am forwarding the coordinates to Joker now. " He went on to explain about the science crew and how they found the Reaper to begin with.  
  
"The only reason I believe you is, I don't think you're stupid enough to pull the same stunt twice. We will head there as soon as our shore leave is up and we are fully stocked." Shepard cut the connection before he could say another word.  
  
"EDI, I need you to send an alert to all ground crew notifying them of a mandatory meeting tomorrow at 1400 hours."  
  
"Understood Shepard,  Kolyat wished me to inform you that he is currently in the Mess."  
  
"Thanks EDI."  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Kolyat was looking through the cooler after starting water to heat for tea when Thane came around the corner into the Mess.  
  
"Kolyat,  why are you not fully dressed?" Thane asked,  his eye ridge cocked watching his son root around looking for food.  
  
"Jade stole my shirt and went on a rampage after getting a call that EDI said was urgent and wouldn't wait. I thought it best not to inform her I didn't have anything else to wear and to give it back."  
  
"Hmm,  probably a good thing. Kolyat,  I would like to talk with you and Shepard later,  I need to tell you something rather important." Thane took down several tea cups and his container of herbal blend and Jade's tea packets.   
  
Kolyat looked at him and nodded, " I will let her know when she gets back."  
  
Kolyat was pulling several packages out of the cooler when he heard behind him, " Damn,  who the fuck is this piece of blue ass?" He turned to see a small human female covered with tattoos and wearing what looked like belts across her chest instead of an actual shirt.  
  
"Jack,  this is my son,  Kolyat. He is also the Commander's intended husband."  
  
"Shit. Shepard's banging him? I thought you and her were fuck buddies? What, is she getting it from both of you?"  Kolyat was looking between his father and this strange human woman.  
  
"No,  Jack." Thane poured water into 2 of the cups and took down a tray to carry them to a table followed by Kolyat. Zaeed came around the corner nodded at the two of them, grabbed a stack of ration bars from the locker in one hand , a bottle of alcohol was in his other and sat down at the same table.  
  
"Krios, heard your son here is getting hitched to Shepard. Is he gonna be able to handle her?" Zaeed asked as he tore into the ration package.  
  
"I can do more then handle her, old man." Kolyat growled out.  
  
"Kolyat,  manners. Zaeed Massani,  this is my son Kolyat. Kolyat,  this is Zaeed, a bounty hunter and a member of Shepard's ground crew. And the young lady is Jack,  she is also a member of the crew and a powerful biotic."  
  
Thane nodded at her,  "which reminds me. Jack, there is a room down in your area, that was locked. That room has a ladder that will bring you up to this floor,  in case of an emergency that will provide you with an escape and a way to access the rest of the ship. There is a hidden latch on it that you will need to pull to open the door,  with your permission I will come down and show you later."  
  
"Yeah, okay." She muttered grabbing the alcohol and drinking straight from the bottle.  
  
"Wonder what the fuck is goin' on now." Jack said as Shepard came around the corner in nothing but a shirt,  her hair a mess. Heading for their table,  she grabbed the bottle and started to drink it down.  
  
"Siha,  what are you doing?" Thane asked, wondering what could be so bad for her to drink like that. Kolyat got up and came around the table and took the bottle from her.   
  
"Jade,  what's wrong?" He lead her back around the table and pulled her into his lap after he was seated. She looked into his eyes,  the light making the grey - blue of his irises show in his onyx eyes.  
  
"We have to board another derelict ship, well ... its actually a Reaper ... for something." She said,  leaning toward him and placing her forehead on his.  
  
"No ... absolutely not. Not after last time you can't. Do you have any idea what that did to me,  seeing you in that bed and not being able to be here or do anything to help?"  Kolyat said adamantly.  
  
She placed her finger on his lips, " sweetheart,  there is no choice. In order to stop this I have too. Remember what I said earlier,  everything in my power will be done. This is something that I have to do."  
  
"Damn it." He whispered. Clutching her tighter to him.   
  
Garrus came out of the main battery, "I thought I heard you out here Kolyat, what is going on? And Shep why are you in a shirt? Mind you it covers more then your movie night jammies you wear while cuddled up on Thane's lap but still shouldn't you have at least shorts or something?"  
   
"Dad,  what the hell does he mean by that? Why the hell are you cuddling with my Jade?"   
  
Thane just lifted an eye ridge and smirked.  
  
Jack snorted, "I would be more worried about asking what he wears,  or isn't wearing while she is in his lap. And where his hands usually are."  
  
"Shepard never said I had to wear the full set of jammies once we were settled in on the bed and the movie started."  
  
"Bloody hell,  I think when it got around that you stripped off is when the ladies started being the first ones to show up and crowd around the bed. Some of them trying to get on the bed." Zaeed took a drink from the bottle. " I think porn week was the worst for them trying to climb up on there."  
  
Garrus laughed,  "yeah well, I made it abundantly clear Shep's bed was off limits to everyone else but Thane, Tali and I. That's why everyone but Joker was given those bags to sit on the floor with."  
  
Shepard sighed, "It is so much nicer cuddling against a bare scaled chest,  then one covered by cloth. Even when it's the cute jammies one." She started to draw little circles on Kolyat's chest,  nuzzling against him.  
  
Kolyat shouted, "What the hell is everyone talking about? And why are you watching porn with my wife!"  
  
Zaeed laughed, "Damn son don't get your knickers in a twist. Our regular weekly movie night is all. It was fucking hilarious when Tali took her foot and shoved that Chambers chit off the bed that one time during porn night."  
  
Jack snorted, "Cerberus horn dog waited until Shep got up to grab them drinks and then tried to climb into Thane's lap, Tali lifted her foot and shoved her backwards off the bed,  bitch landed flat on her ass. Then Tali scooted back up on Garrus's lap as if nothing happened when Shep was heading back."  
  
Everyone started to laugh at that.  
  
"At least we got Mordin to settle down and stop commenting on the improbability of certain things happening during action movies. Although he does still comment about the science bits during the space movies,  drives me batty." Shepard said.   
  
"So every one gets together, in Shepard's room, wears pajamas and watches movies once a week. Including porn?"  
  
"Well not everyone,  just a select few. The ground crew, Joker, Dr Chakwas, Kelly, Ken and Gabby from Engineering. Porn week only happens when its Joker's turn to pick the theme." She looked up into his eyes,  seeing a hint of ... _what was it? anxiety?... could this be about cuddling with Thane?_   " Hmm we still have some time here,  how about I set up an impromptu movie night for all of us for tomorrow night, get you a set of movie night jammies.  We can introduce you to the rest of the ground crew and the others that haven't met you yet."  
  
Kolyat nodded. "Okay, now let me up, I need to talk with Garrus for a minute about tomorrow's meeting then I am headed back to bed. There are things that needs to be taken care of before we leave." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek then went and pulled Garrus off to the side.  
  
After gathering the used cups up and disposing of the trash Kolyat washed and put everything away. "Dad can I talk with you a few minutes in your room?" Kolyat said quietly to Thane. He followed his Father to the Life Support room.  
  
"I don't like her going into another one of those ships, Father. I know I am supposed to support her and this is her job. But, God's,  all I can do is remember seeing her in that bed. What if it happens again? I just got her to agree to marry me,  and we talked about kids,  what if ... what if ..." he couldn't finish the sentence. All he could do was stare out the window overlooking the drive core.  
  
"During the meeting tomorrow I will find out who she is planning on taking with her. Usually, it is Garrus and me for a situation like this,  if it remains the same we will keep watch. Be as prepared as we can. The last time we were caught off guard. This time will be different." Thane placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Dad," Kolyat whispered. "Has anything happened between you and Jade? Everyone seems to think you guys were together before I came along." Thane removed his hand,  placing them both behind him and taking on a stiffened stance.  
  
"Listen well Kolyat, Jade and I have shared a single intimate kiss. She knows of my feelings,  yes. But she is faithful to you. She allows me to hold her one night a week,  in a public setting. Nothing untoward has happened between us. We are never alone in that situation. There is nothing that has happened that I am ashamed of nor should you be so worried about. She is a good woman who loves you dearly." Thane paused and took a breath,  slowly releasing it, " I will not lie to you. My body does react to her at times as if she was my mate,  I have kept control and she has ignored it. If it was only lust you felt for her I would pursue her, as it is,  there is an absolute love between the two of you that is rare. And as long as you do nothing to shatter that love then you have nothing to worry about. Do something to hurt her irrevocably like that Alliance soldier,  then it will become a different matter altogether. This will be the last I will speak on this matter,  Kolyat."  
  
Thane turned, gathered up his night wear and headed to the men's facilities.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Thane & Irikah are mentioned in this chapter, not completely canon. My take on it. With additions. Changed to fit the full story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games, (2012) Lionsgate film
> 
> Harmonic Harvest : if you own a store by this name and wish me to change it please send me verification and I will gladly do so.

Kolyat returned to the loft and got into bed, staring out the small window in the ceiling. _Damn why did I have to go and open my mouth and question Dad about Jade. I know nothing has happened,  neither one is like that._  
  
Shepard joined him a short time later,  after a brief kiss he closed his eyes and just held her. She laid there wondering what happened until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was still early yet when the alarm on his omni-tool went off. He was just finishing putting on his boots when Jade came awake.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jade asked sleepily.  
  
"I have to head back to the apartment and get cleaned up. Today I go to early service at the temple with Rathan and Nayah before heading to work. I'll send you a ping when I get home for the day if you aren't already there." Kolyat bent over and brushed a kiss against her lips,  then headed for the door.  
  
"I love you,  Kolyat." Shepard said before he got up to the top of the stairs.  
  
He paused, flexing his hands, " I love you too, Jade."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Mordin, Thane and Shepard made their way to the facility to start her treatment two hours after Kolyat left. Everything with the procedure went smoothly. Thane sat by her bedside as she recovered.  
  
Mordin came in to the room carrying a drink for her."Shepard was able to extract 5 of your ova. Tested viability on 2. Positive results. Implant was different then normal. Colleagues now studying it. Normal menses will start next month. Can replace with new implant after that if desired." He walked up to the medical bed where Shepard was resting.  "Can start modifying genetics on first embryo. Have ready for when you decide to become pregnant."  
  
"Mordin, I would like the first one to be a surprise. Would you do the alterations? I trust you." Shepard looked up at Mordin who was still holding the cup in his hand.  
  
Mordin blinked rapidly, and said, "Am honored with your trust,  Shepard. Will not let you down. 30 more minutes then can leave. Contact me if you need me. Will be here."  
  
When they left, Shepard and Thane went to one of her favorite shops to buy Kolyat's jammies. She picked out a set of grey bottoms with Blasto on them, a matching t-shirt with a giant picture of the pink jellyfish on it and slippers. Thane was smirking,  imagining the look on his son's face when he sees them. They headed back to the apartment after that. Only to see a bunch of reporters out front of the building.  
  
"Oh no,  not now. " Shepard muttered. They headed to the door of the building and ignored the questions thrown at them. Thane kept them away from her as best he could without hurting any of them.  
  
They almost made it to the door when Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani from Westerlund news accosted them. "Commander Shepard, Commander Shepard," the reporter got right up into Shepard's face with the robo-cam.  
  
"We received video coverage of you actually accepting a proposal from an alien. Is this true? Why aren't you marrying a human,  aren't they good enough for you? Why did your companions assault an Alliance officer and not be arrested? Are you bribing members of C-Sec to look the other way?"  
  
Shepard let out a sigh, " Yes, I am marrying a non-human, like everyone else who has ever been married or bonded,  I fell in love with someone and accepted their proposal. It doesn't matter to me if he is a human or Drell, it is the person not the species that I am marrying. As far as the "assault" goes,  I was verbally attacked and they stopped a physical attack against me. A C-Sec Captain happened to be standing nearby and witnessed the attack upon me,  that and not a bribe is why my family wasn't arrested. Instead of looking like a fool and only presenting chopped up, partial truths and unsubstantiated lies,  maybe you should do some research first. Now good day to you,  I have better things to do then stand around here." Shepard pushed past them and entered the building,  Thane close behind her,  the security guards making sure the reporters stayed outside.  
  
"Mr. Riks," Shepard addressed the Salarian at the front desk,  "can you please notify Captain Bailey of C-Sec that we have a problem at the building,  ask him to send Officers here to clear the reporters. Please also tell him to inform Mr. Krios about the situation so he can be prepared for them if they find him at Headquarters."  
  
"Of course,  Commander Shepard,  right away."  
  
"Do you know if any of them have entered the building through the garage?"  
  
"Checking surveillance. Garage clear. No security breach found for elevators."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Damn it,  how the hell did they find our home." Shepard headed for the elevator. Once they got to their apartment she pinged Garrus.  
  
 _ **JS:** Garrus,  damn reporters found my home, can you come and please do a scan for listening devices?_  
 _ **GV:** Home? When did you get a place on the Citadel?_  
 _ **JS:** Not now Garrus,  please just come. Have the front desk clerk notify me when you get here. I can't deal with this now,  not with everything else._  
 _ **GV:** Ok,  hang on, I'm on my way._  
  
"Thane, Garrus is on his way to do a scan of the apartment,  just in case. When he gets here can you please bring him up? I'm not feeling well,  I think I need to go lay down."  
  
"Of course Shepard,  do you need me to contact Mordin?" Thane asked,  concern in his voice.  
  
"No, not right now, make sure I am awake in plenty of time for our meeting." Shepard slowly made her way up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Liara, how are you doing?" Shepard said after placing a vid call to her friend.  
  
"I'm doing well,  you don't look so good though. Are you all right? Congratulations by the way,  I seen the video coverage of the proposal and the aftermath of it."  
  
"Just not feeling well,  listen Liara,  if you have time, can you check into how the reporters found the apartment. They were outside hounding me when I got here today. And thanks, just wish it didn't have the extra drama that occurred maybe it wouldn't have ended up news worthy. I have some information I want to give you when I get to Illium,  we will be leaving tomorrow. I will see you in a few days."  
  
After hanging up she drifted off to sleep and didn't even hear Garrus when he arrived. After scanning the entire apartment and finding it clean,  Thane escorted him back down and turned on the ANN news, to see repeating coverage of the party at the Dark Star.  
  
Kolyat arrived shortly after, "Dad,  its a damn nightmare. Bailey sent me home after the reporters kept interfering with duties. At least they couldn't get into the garage or building." He was looking around and didn't see Jade, " Where is she?"  
  
"She is ill Kolyat, and resting. The reporters were here too. She had Garrus come to sweep for listening devices in case they had somehow gotten in earlier. I will be waking her up shortly to return to the Normandy for the crew meeting."  
  
"Let me get changed and I will come with you,  it will be safer to take our bikes,  I hope you have a license," Kolyat laughed, " there is no way I am letting her drive it when she is ill."  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry for doubting,  it was wrong of me and I do apologize." Kolyat hung his head,  feeling ashamed of his actions toward his father.  
  
"It is fine Kolyat,  and I do not blame you for wanting to protect her. I have ridden with her in the crew ground transport and can't say I want that experience on a much smaller, open vehicle."  
  
Shepard woke up when she heard Kolyat changing. "Kolyat, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes,  reporters are a nightmare, I don't know how you deal with them." He came over and laid on the bed beside her. "Father said you were ill, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Some." Shepard brushed her fingers along Kolyat's cheek, "I think it was a combination of stress, the tests and procedures I had along with the news of possible kids. What was wrong this morning? Was it something I said or did?"  
  
Kolyat moved closer, "no Jade,  I had a few things I needed to work through. This morning's reflection at the temple helped me to start to come to terms with it." He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her mouth,  she wrapped her arms around him holding him close and deepened the kiss. He slid his hand down her body,  caressing her side and pulling her closer still. Letting her feel his growing erection against her thigh.  
  
Thane called up from the bottom of the stairs that it was almost time to leave,  the two lovers broke apart on the bed,  both groaning out their disappointment.  
  
"We are definitely finishing this later, " he growled at her as he levered himself away from her and up off the bed. "Oh,  Dad wanted me to tell you something. He  has something to tell us, he said it was important."  
  
Shepard used the bathroom then fixed her hair and makeup. Downstairs she grabbed the bag that had Kolyat's jammies in them and placed them in a pack. "Kolyat bring down a uniform,  that way you won't have to return here in the morning before work. "  
  
He came down wearing human jeans that rode low on his hips and t-shirt carrying a set of his pressed uniform and clean boots. He folded them neatly, grabbed a spare pack and Jade's old helmet from the closet.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
When everyone finally arrived for the meeting,  Shepard told them all about the conversation with TIM, " so we are to enter a Reaper corpse and find out what happened to the crew. Thane and Garrus will be with me on the entry squad. Miranda, Tali I would like you both to monitor signals around the Reaper,  let us know if anything starts to happen. Kasumi,  you will continue on the work that was previously assigned to you. The rest of you will be back up,  if anything happens I will need you to enter at a secondary point, find that damn IFF and get back out.  Are there any questions?"  
  
When no one had any she informed them that there was to be a movie night held that evening at 2100 hours, " for those of you that may not know, my fiance,  Kolyat Krios,  will be there tonight. If you wish to attend by all means please do so. Since this is not mandatory, feel free to skip out. Tonight's movie will be," Shepard looked at her omni tool, " _The Hunger Games_. It's an action / adventure type. Use the extranet for more information on it. As usual I will provide snacks, drinks and your bean chairs. Tali, Garrus I may have to kick your asses off the bed tonight,  not sure 5 of us will fit on there."  
  
"Jeez,  Commander. No porn tonight?" Joker broke in over the comm system.  
  
"After everyone else is out of my room,  porn will be happening the rest of the night." Laughter was heard in the room.  
  
"Damn Commander ... that was way to much information."  
  
"Dismissed everyone. Thane,  I was thinking about going out for an early dinner with Kolyat would you like to join us?"  
  
"Not this time, Shepard,  I would like to meditate for a while,  and check in with Mordin. I will see you later this evening,  I wouldn't want to miss Kolyat in his movie night jammies." Thane let out a quiet chuckle when he thought of the evening to come.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard ordered the usual snacks and drinks to be delivered to the Normandy,  along with setting up for delivery of everyone's favorite pizza's for munching on. Then they headed to the _Harmonic Harvest_ ,  to get something to hold them over until dinner. By the time they made it back to the Normandy,  the snack delivery had been made and sent up to the room.  
  
They had 3 hours to get the bean chairs brought up and to get ready for everyone to arrive. She took that time to call Thane and ask him up to loft, so they could have their talk.  


 

* * *

 

  
When Thane entered the loft he had an air of nervousness about him. It was completely different then his normal self assured manner that it put both Shepard and Kolyat on alert. What ever he had to say it may not be pleasant.  
  
Thane took a seat on the couch facing the two of them.  
  
Thane cleared his throat, "I must admit, Mordin told me of the possibility of your children a while ago,  when he called me to the lab to discuss the treatment. I asked him to hold off on informing you both until you had agreed on marriage." He clasped his hands together and looked down at the floor. "The thought of your children was the deciding factor for me agreeing to the transplant." He paused and took several breaths, his frills darkening and expanding slightly.  
  
"There is something I need to explain, to truly tell you both what happened between Irikah and myself." He rubbed the back of his head as he often seen Garrus do when getting ready to say something that didn't come easy. Kolyat stood up and went to the cooler,  already knowing he wasn't going to like what was going to be said.  
  
"I know now I had already been in a battle sleep even before Irikah was killed. She hated the Compact, she didn't understand that unlike the ones not chosen, I couldn't pick and choose what I wanted to do. I was 6 years old,  never trained for anything but to be a killer, silent and efficient."  
  
He paused and took a drink of water from the bottle that Kolyat had just handed to him. For the first time since she met him,  she saw his hands shake. Kolyat sat on the couch,  arms on his legs,  head in his hands.  
  
"When I saw her, my battle sleep, I thought ended. But looking back, it was more like a curtain being drawn back and letting me see what could have been,  not what was. A temporary look at what life without the sleep was.  I believed her when she told me I didn't need to honor the Compact,  that I could take on a different job and have a family. She made it sound so easy,  so simple. I learned the hard way it wasn't. The medical bills started to come due, the menial jobs that didn't need a qualified person work at,  didn't pay enough. I felt there was no choice,  I had to do something. So I did what I was trained to do. It paid the bills, got her the medical care she needed."  
  
This time it was Thane that got up to pace. "When Kolyat was born she wanted me to stop and stay home. My sleep was already fully on me, I tried to stay once again. Kolyat being the reason why that time. Irikah never accepted me for who I was, for what I had no other option of doing. Though she pretended to, in front of her family and friends. She made it clear to me on more then one occasion. The money I had sent back started to run out,  again I tried to take on odd jobs. Only to have it proven once again to not be enough. So I went back to work. This time I was told unless asked to come home, that I shouldn't bother."  
  
He sighed and sat back down. "So the only time the summons to come home was during her season, for the times when mine came upon me,  I took care of the issue by visiting a Doctor and obtaining a suppressant. I would never dishonor her by taking a lover for those times. For some reason she wanted to have another child.  Even though she knew of the issues that occurred with Kolyat, and she still wanted to berate me for working freelance. After 3 years or so of not being able to conceive,  the summons stopped, I came home a few times just to see him."  
  
Thane paused and took as deep a breath as he could before continuing, " I must confess, she wouldn't be able to conceive another child by me, as I was sure to obtain a preventive before I went home. Irikah wouldn't have understood,  but between the medical issues and our personal issues, bringing another child into the family wasn't a good idea."  
  
Thane closed up the water bottle and placed it on the table in front of him,  "I was told I wasn't welcome but to try and act like a father while I was there so it wouldn't look like anything was wrong. The only thing at that point that Irikah and I agreed on was that no matter what,  Kolyat was not to be given into the Compact. Then came the contract for the batarians, and you know the rest of what happened."  
  
Shepard sat stunned. "How do you know you are out of your battle sleep this time Thane? I know you said I awoke you from it."  
  
Thane got up and went and sat down beside her, " I am awake. There is a significant difference in what I felt then and what I feel now,  here with Kolyat and you. In battle sleep emotions are ... hmm ... numbed in order to do what we are trained to do. Hate, anger, love,  even desire. When I hunted and killed the batarians responsible for the death of Irikah,  I told myself it was anger at loosing the woman I loved that fueled me, but it wasn't."  
  
He paused before continuing, "I'm sorry Kolyat,  even though at one time I did love your Mother, things had become to strained, the love we once felt disintegrated. I know I told you differently when we spoke,  but it is time the full story came out and the full truth. It was anger that I got careless and put my son in danger. Shepard, you have truly awakened me. You have accepted who I am. Everything has awakened in me once again." Thane stroked the side of Shepard's face.  
  
"I decided on accepting the procedure to be here for you both and to protect and help care for the children. I will protect our family,  use the skills I was taught to protect life,  not just take it. I understand so much more now. I want to atone to Kolyat,  to prove to myself and to him that I am different now,  I am awake." Thane's eyes glistened with unshed tears, as did Kolyat's.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Jade was trying to change; but Kolyat was being no help as he wouldn't keep his hands off of her,  finally giving him his pack and telling him to go change in the bathroom. The crew started to arrive after he went in to do so. Everyone decided to come and was asking where Kolyat was,  he still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.  
  
"Kolyat,  everyone is here,  what is taking you so long?" She said through the locked bathroom door.  
  
"I'm not coming out there wearing these things." He yelled back. Everyone got real quiet. Thane started to smirk.  
  
"Why not,  they are adorable. I like them." Shepard said back.  
  
"Fuck no I am not coming out."  
  
"Kolyat,  you get your damned blue ass out here this instant. You better have those jammies on and in that damn bed before I get really pissed and decide to cut you off!" Shepard yelled. Everyone had started to laugh,  they all had the same reaction to their own jammies that he had at first,  now it didn't bother anyone in the least, not even Jack.  
  
The door unlocked and slid open,  Kolyat stormed out and shoved past everyone,  not even noticing the rainbow of colors in the room.  
  
"Hey, how come he has grey ones? Why couldn't I have gotten greys instead of these yellow ones? At least he doesn't look like a rubber duck." Joker said.  
  
Kolyat stopped and started to look around, noticing everyone was wearing lurid jammies in a multitude of colors and covered with some type of cartoon print. Most of them had Blasto. Grunt's had varren on them and were green,  he was also holding what seemed to be a child's toy, it looked like a giant reptile,  with a long tail.  
  
Jack was wearing bright pink with what looked like some type of one horned,  four legged hairy creature.  Even his own father had a set on.  
  
"Welcome to movie night,  Kolyat." Thane said. "You better go apologize to Siha,  she picked those out for you herself." Thane whispered.  
  
"Warned you about mood swings during this time of the month." Mordin walked past wearing purple jammies with what looked like green,  big eyed amphibians on them, heading for the snack table.  
  
Kolyat sighed and walked back to Shepard and dragged her into the bathroom, " I'm very sorry for having that reaction, I didn't realize everyone would also have something ... similar. I like yours though very much. Will you forgive me? Please,  my love." He started to kiss her neck, slipping his hand under her tank top,  sliding it up to palm roll her breast,  his other hand moved up and undid her hair from the tight bun she had it up in so that it fell softly around her shoulders. Then using that same hand to cup her ass in the tiny pair of shorts she was wearing and press her up against him.  
  
He was starting to get aroused when she pushed him away, "Kolyat, not now, and I forgive you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked out of the bathroom straightening her top.  
  
"Ahem,  thank you for being here,  Kolyat will join us in a few minutes." Everyone started to snicker knowing full well why he couldn't walk out the bathroom then.  
  
"Our pizza's should be here anytime now, then we can start the movie."  
  
Once Kolyat could walk out the bathroom without embarrassment she introduced him to the rest of the group. EDI informed her the pizza's had arrived.  
  
Ken,  in a set of green jammies with Blasto on them along with Gabby, in a set of light pink with what looked like a blue rodent, went to pick them up. Not caring in the least what they were wearing.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

 

 

The next morning Kolyat's alarm went off, after the movie was over and clean up was finished,  they had spent the rest of the night making love until they both couldn't move and passed out from sheer exhaustion. He let out a groan,  not wanting to get up yet. He rolled to his side and stroked a hand down Jade's bare back. "Not again Kolyat,  I can't move." He chuckled then pulled her until she was on her back.  
  
"Please, love."  Leaning over he kissed her. Running his hand over her breasts and down her stomach to the warm, moist center of her body,  where he pushed his fingers inside of her, stroking her to draw more moisture from her.  
  
"Just lay there and enjoy,  it will be a while before I get to do this again." He whispered to her. Then trailed kisses down her body. She opened her legs to him and he moved between them,  dipping his head to her and breathing in her arousal. Parting her folds he started to lick gently,  moving his tongue around her clit but not against it,  his fingers going back to stroking inside of her, at her first groan he picked up the pace and took the swollen nub between his lips and sucked gently. Shepard started to buck her hips and he let it go. Hooking his arms around her legs to anchor her, he stabbed his tongue deep inside then used it against her clit, licking faster until she cried out,  her body arching off the bed from her climax. He slowed his pace as her body started to come down from her climax,  until she settled back on the bed.  
  
"Good morning," he said.   
  
She smirked, " a very good morning."  
  
He sighed then got up,  his cock hard and throbbing from not having found release. " I need to shower and then get to work."  
  
"Not yet Kolyat," she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him closer, wrapping her hand around his cock she licked her lips then used her tongue along the head and down the sides, paying attention to the ridges. As he let out a groan,  she started to pump her hand and ran her tongue from base to tip of his shaft. After licking the drop of pre-cum from him, she lowered her head taking him into her hot mouth. Silently thanking Mordin for those pills,  he ran his hand through her hair as she bobbed up and down,  sucking him and using her tongue to make him moan louder.  
  
"Gods,  Jade" Kolyat moved his other hand to her head,  and closed his eyes. She gripped his hip with her free hand,  digging her nails into the scales there.  
  
"More," he hissed, "please, just a little more." She started to move faster and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, she felt his muscles start to tense up,  his fingers resting on her head but not pushing. She moved her hand from his hip to his balls and gave a light squeeze,  it was all it took to cause him to cry out as he came. His breathing was ragged as he slowly withdrew from her mouth,  her lips sealed tightly around him and her tongue still working against him. Finally releasing him with a light popping sound.   
  
He stood there a few seconds getting his breathing and heart rate to slow a bit before bending and kissing the top of her head, "thank you for that.  I hate to do this,  but I really need to hurry and get ready. Bailey will have my ass cleaning up the drunk tank if I'm late."  
  
They showered and got dressed, said goodbye to each other at the airlock, Kolyat begged her to be careful and promised to keep in touch.

 

* * *

 

  
"EDI,  are all of the crew onboard?" Shepard asked the AI as she headed back to the Mess to get some tea and breakfast.  
  
"They are all accounted for,  Shepard. And all deliveries of supplies have been logged."  
  
"Joker, clear us for Citadel departure in two hours."  
  
"Aye Aye,  Commander."  
  
Shepard went to the main battery and requested entrance.  
  
"What do you need, Shepard?" Garrus asked as he stood in front of the terminal running one of his endless calibrations.  
  
"Let's go to the mess hall, and I can start showing you the more detailed paperwork and daily requirements needed for an XO. At least this way between the both of us I know everything is being done,  and no information is going out behind my back or unknown cargo coming in. That is the only thing I can think of Miranda doing to bring in all those bugs, there had to be at least a crate of them since they are constantly being replaced. Pretty soon they have to run out,  especially the way Mordin has been gleefully popping them."  
  
"Commander,  we clear dock in less then 30 minutes,  do we go to the coordinates TIM gave us or what?" Joker's voice came over the comm.  
  
"Head to Illium first,  I have something for Liara."  
  
"Aye, Aye Commander."

 

* * *

  
  
After entering Liara's office,  Shepard handed her a data pad.   
  
"Shepard, this looks like a leaked transmission. Let's see,  hints to location and ... it's Feron. He's alive." Shepard looked at the pad and seen a face of a Drell.  
  
"Feron, who's Feron?" She asked,  she noted that Liara had become much more animated they she had been.  
  
"He helped me recover your body,  he's a friend. He betrayed me more then once,  but in the end he saved me and helped me keep you from the Collectors."  
  
"Let me help you get him back, Liara."  
  
"Meet me later at my apartment,  and thank you Shepard. Two years I spent planning revenge,  now I can make it a rescue."

 

* * *

 

  
Arriving at Liara's apartment, Shepard encountered Illium's police,  someone had taken shot's at Liara and they were there trying to piece together what happened. Shepard was met by another Spectre, Tela Vasir,  this one an Asari with an even worse attitude. After locating a message that was left behind, they went with the Asari to the location mentioned on the data disk. The Dracon Trade Center.  
  
Arriving at the Trade Center,  everything seemed quiet,  nothing out of the ordinary, until a huge explosion took out several floors of the building. Glass and metal rained down on the unsuspecting people outside of the building,  leaving many injured.  
  
"I will head to the roof and work my way down, " Vasir shouted and headed to her skycar.  
  
Garrus,  Tali and Shepard headed up to the entrance and worked their way floor to floor. The building was in shambles. Fires everywhere,  the suppression systems were working on trying to put them out. Garrus located an unexploded bomb, and Shepard found bullet holes from military grade weaponry. This was not going to be easy.  
  
They found the office location that the Salarian mentioned during the call, and reported to Vasir that Liara had signed in only a few minutes before the bomb went off. Inside they were met with resistance,  it turned out the mercs were part of The Shadow Broker's army. The mercenaries were everywhere. Finally they reached the door leading to what seemed like an office,  hearing a blast from within, Tali quickly hacked the door and the crew entered to see Vasir holding a gun.  
  
"If only I was a few seconds faster," the asari sneered,  sending a warning shiver down Shepard's back. "Did you find your friend's body?"  
  
Liara appeared out of nowhere pointing a gun at Vasir, " you mean this body?" Liara went into details about seeing the Spectre breaking into her apartment and speculated about her still having the data disk Liara was after.  
  
Everything clicked into place for Shepard then, the sound of glass cracking put Liara on alert.  When Vasir used her biotics to send the glass toward the team,  Liara already had a barrier erected to protect them.  
  
Shepard tackled Vasir and they went out through what was left of the window, _shit, this is gonna fucking hurt,_ Shepard thought to herself as she wrestled for control while falling through the air.  
  
She landed with a thud, knocking the wind from her. Vasir took off running, quickly followed by Liara who didn't even look back to see if Shepard was ok. Shepard was slowly picking herself up off the ground when Garrus and Tali came running up to her.   
  
Fighting back out to the entrance they seen Liara in a standoff with the other asari.  
  
Vasir jumped off the side of building,  landing on the skycar she had called. Another skycar pulled up beside Liara who got in.  
  
Shepard slowly got into the car with her, "Tali head back to the Normandy,  inform Joker that the shit has hit the fan and be ready to bug. He'll know what you mean. Garrus hop in." Garrus tentatively did so with a groan. The memories of riding in the Mako with Shepard behind the wheel flashing through his mind.  
  
One long car chase with sideseat driver Liara and Garrus in the back, who's sub harmonics could be heard even by the human, sounding like a cross between groans and whines,  they caught up to the car that Vasir was driving. The Spectre tried to ram them and cause them to crash,  it didn't work. "Yeah, that's right,  bitch,  I used to drive a Mako," shouted Shepard, ramming her own car into the other, sending the Spectre's car careening into a building.   
  
When the car door opened, Garrus shoved Shepard out of the way and fell to the ground on his knees, "Never again, Shepard."  
  
"We have incoming, " yelled Liara. Garrus picked himself up with a low moan and they proceeded to decimate the Broker's mercenaries. The fighting culminated  in a showdown with Vasir,  who constantly called in for reinforcements. After taking her down finally,  Liara put the coordinates through to the Normandy for the Broker's base.   
  
"Shepard,  what the hell is going on with Liara? " Garrus whispered. "She's being so cold. She didn't check on you and doesn't seem to care about all those people that were killed."  
  
"I don't know Garrus,  she seems so focused on getting Feron. But this is just too indifferent. She is definitely not the same person as she used to be. Come on let's go."

* * *

  
  
The Broker's base turned out to be a giant airship circling the planet of Hagalaz. This time taking Thane and letting Garrus "recover". He actually locked himself in the Main Battery refusing to come out,  all EDI would say was he kept muttering the word,  Mako, and wondering aloud if he could talk the Alliance into revoking her driving privileges if she ever rejoined them.   
  
The Broker's ship had to be boarded by landing on the outside of the hull and using mag boots to walk over it and find a hatch.  
  
"Thane,  don't dare mention us doing this to Kolyat. If he ever found out we were doing something this crazy I wouldn't hear the end of it."  
  
They fought  their way though the ship and finally found Feron.  He was strapped into what looked to Shepard like some sort of electric chair. So many machines hooked up to him.  
  
"Goddess, Feron we'll get you out, " Liara ran to a console and before Shepard could stop her had started to push the buttons. A horrendous scream came from Feron as an electric shock ran through him.   
  
_Oh my God what have they done to this man?_   
  
"You know the Broker is waiting for you," Feron shakily said to Shepard. She nodded to him, " we'll be back for you Feron."  
  
Even though he must have been in considerable pain he jested back to her, "I'll try not to go anywhere."  
  


* * *

  
  
When they entered the room the Broker was holed up in,  they saw a large form sitting behind a desk in the shadows.  
  
Shepard wasn't paying much attention to the banter between the Liara and the Broker,  she was trying to determine what its species was,  until Kolyat was mentioned. Once the Broker threatened him Shepard turned her full attention on the large creature.  
  
The Broker tried to rattle Liara with its condescending words,  it didn't work. Liara had it figured out and instead rattled it. The creature turned out to be a Yagh,  a huge pre flight species that was quarantined to its homeworld. Liara must have pushed the right buttons because it became enraged.  
  
The creature stood up,  and up, it was gigantic. It was also quite powerful,  breaking the desk into pieces and hurling one at Thane. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough and it hit him in the chest,  causing him to collapse.  
  
Shepard and Liara dove for cover,  she could only hope that Thane was going to be ok and try and keep the Broker from getting close to him. At first Shepard concentrated on taking out the creature's shielding and armor,  only to have it erect a barrier that would reflect the projectiles. Which meant Shepard would have to go hand to hand with the creature.  
  
 _Please Arashu,  if you can hear me,  let me get my friends out of this alive,  oh and not let Kolyat find out about this._  
  
Shepard got in a few good hits before the Broker activated a large shield from its omni-tool and used it to knock Shepard back.  
  
This was repeated several times, each time the Broker kept making more mistakes in its fighting. Liara looked at the ceiling after getting knocked back by Shepard flying through the air and seen a large tank of liquid above the area the Broker was standing in. It gave her an idea.  
  
"Shepard, get it to bring up that barrier again." Liara motioned to the ceiling and Shepard glanced up,  realizing what Liara had planned.  
  
So once more Shepard took out the armor shielding then ran for it to hit it,  only this time she rolled under its flailing arm that had the shield already up waiting for her. Liara hit the tank with a biotic pull causing it to crack. The liquid poured down over top of the Broker causing the high powered barrier to overload and electrocuting it.  
  
The power started to flicker and shut off before it became stable again. All of the terminals started to broadcast messages from the Broker's agents all at once. Shepard ran to Thane while Liara stood in front of the terminals.  
  
After helping him up Shepard stood there and watched Liara activate something on the main terminal and impersonate the Broker,  smoothly taking her place as the new Shadow Broker.  
  
Feron came running in ready to gun down the Broker when he stopped and saw what was happening.  
  
"Liara, are you sure about this?" Shepard asked. Liara nodded and turned back to the screens.  
  
"I'm taking Feron and Thane to the Normandy for medical care,  I will be back later." Shepard paused for a second, looking at Liara who was so absorbed in what she was doing, she doubted she would have noticed them leaving anyway.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"Siha,  are you sure you should let your friend on the ship alone?" Thane asked as they carefully made their way to the dock after calling for a pick up.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure,  I need to get you to the med-bay and have Mordin check you over,  make sure nothing more happened to your lungs. Feron here needs a lot of medical attention as well,  plus I am sure he wanted off that ship for a while. Probably something decent to eat as well and a good shower once the Doc clears him. Wish I had thought to keep some of Kolyat's clothes on board."  
  
"You can say that again,  Commander." Feron was hobbling,  holding onto his sides.  
  
Mordin and Chakwas met them in the shuttle bay and helped them to the med bay. While they were being examined Shepard prepared some food and tea for Thane. Chakwas was muttering to herself and fussing over Feron,  his body covered in half healed wounds and old scar tissue. He was told he would need to stay onboard the Normandy for several days while the equipment repaired his injuries.  
  
Once Chakwas had finished with Feron she turned to Shepard, " Take off the armor and let me see the damage this time." Shepard stripped down to her underwear and bra and got up on the exam table.  
  
"Shepard you have some very nasty deep bruises on your hand and abdomen along with your entire right side." Chakwas started to poke and prod her then run the scanner over her body. "I see you had your birth control implant removed."  
  
"Yep, not as if I am going to need it." She grinned at Chakwas, a light sparkle to her eyes that caused the Doctor to raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
Joker's voice came over the comm system, "Commander,  when I told you to stop collecting dangerous aliens,  I didn't mean for you to start collecting Drell. What's Kolyat gonna say when he finds out you have another male Drell onboard?"  
  
"It's not as if Feron is here to warm my bed Joker, so Kolyat shouldn't have a problem with it."   
  
"Right,  Shepard, I remember his dulcet tones yelling when you made that one vid call and had Thane in bed with you."  
  
A choking sound came from the bed next to her,  Feron was staring at her with a cocked eye ridge,  trying to cover his laughter. Not to mention the evidence of his open appraisal of her body. Shepard cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. He only shrugged and gave her a wide grin in reply.  
  
Mordin came rushing past heading back to his lab, he was followed by Thane, who gave a short trill at Feron when he noticed the way Feron was gazing at Shepard. Feron cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
"What did Mordin say,  any damage done?" Shepard looked at him worriedly. Thane only shook his head, "cracked ribs, they have been repaired. He told me no missions for a few days. But he did say the treatments had begun to show improvement in part of my lungs less severely damaged." This made her smile.  
  
"We are going to be here for a few days while Feron recovers some,  so no worries about missions. Let's just take it easy,  we have that big one coming up after we leave here." Shepard hissed as Chakwas started to poke her side again.  
  
"Commander Shepard,  Ms Lawson is requesting you to visit her in her quarters when you are done in med bay." EDI said over the comm.  
  
"Acknowledged." Shepard looked over at Feron, he had fallen asleep. "Can you take my hardsuit to the armory and ask Jacob to set it up for cleaning and repair? And gimme your shirt." She grinned at Thane.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Shepard strolled into Miranda's room,  barefoot and wearing Thane's shirt. "What do you want Miranda?"  
  
Miranda looked up at Shepard, "it pains me to ask this,  but I need your help. And why are you wearing just a shirt?"  
  
"Well you asked that I come here when I was finished in Med bay,  and as I didn't want to have to put my armor back on again after being examined by the doc,  only to have to take it right back off again, I borrowed Thane's shirt. Now what exactly is the problem you need help with?"  
  
"I told you once about my father and how he tailored my genetics. What I didn't tell you was that I have a twin sister. She was one of the other reasons I went to Cerberus for protection not just for me but for my sister as well. She has been kept hidden and safe on Illium by them up until now,  but he is still hunting her."  
  
Miranda walked over to the window and looked out at the stars. "I think he found her Shepard. I need your help to make sure the family she has been living with and Ori gets relocated to somewhere safe. Somewhere he can't get to her. I know we don't see eye to eye on most things,  and I know some of the things I have done wasn't something you approved of. But I had my reasons. Please,  will you help?"  
  
"Do you know when they are being moved? And is your sister and her family okay with relocating?" Shepard asked, Miranda's protecting her sister seemed to be so important to her,  even to go so far as to turn a blind eye toward what Cerberus was doing.  
  
"Soon, Shepard, within the next few weeks. I know we were ordered to go to the Reaper corpse next,  but please this is important." Miranda's normally cold composure started to crack. Shepard heard a note of worry underlining that accent of hers.   
  
"Feron needs a several days of medical treatment before he goes back to the Broker's ship. We will leave right after that and go to Illium."  
  
"Thank you, Shepard."  Miranda's voice sounded with relief,  even if she once again worked at being outwardly composed.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

 

 Several days later Shepard went with Feron back to the Broker's ship.

  
"Are you going to be ok? Being on this ship after what you went through will be hard." Shepard asked him as they headed down the long hall way that led to the operations center.

  
"It's different now,  Liara is here and I won't be strapped into that chair. Thank you Commander for saving my life." Feron said as they stood outside of the door.

  
"You helped to save me from the Collectors and you saved Liara as well. I was happy to help. Take care of her and yourself, if you need anything let me know. And take it easy for a while,  you only just begun to heal."

  
When they went inside, Feron immediately got to work on one of the terminals, Liara came over and commented on how much better he looked. "Shepard,  I found out how the reporters found you. They seen Kolyat working for C-Sec. From there all it took was a name match on employment records then address."

  
"I have set up some terminals around here that may interest you,  feel free to have a look around. I also have a present for you." Liara went to a small table near one of the terminals and picked up a brightly colored box. Shepard didn't want to know how she found one on the ship.

  
She took the lid off and picked up the model of the Shadow Broker ship. Her eyes went wide as did the smile on her face. "Thanks Liara this is perfect. I love it."

  
Shepard fiddled around some of the terminals, grabbed some information on mineral rich planets and took possession of the delivery of eezo that Liara had for her.

  
She said her goodbyes and headed back to the Normandy. It was time to get back to work.  


 

* * *

  
  
Arriving on Illium they immediately went to meet with Miranda's contact. She confirmed the involvement of mercs and Miranda's father. This one turned messy. Miranda found out what it was like to be betrayed by someone she should have been able to trust.

  
Shepard stopped Miranda from killing her one time friend and the squad managed to take out the leader of this little merc group. Ensuring Oriana's immediate safety.

  
"Go talk with your sister, Miranda. I want to ask Thane a few things,  we'll be waiting over here when you are ready to head back."

  
Leaning up against a railing Shepard turned to face Thane. "Tell me a little bit about what Drell weddings are like. Are they really big on customs? Do you think Kolyat would be ok having something small?"

  
Thane told her about the ceremonial marriage,  one consisting of many offerings to the Gods, and days of prayer before the actual marriage ceremony. Then he told her about the more common weddings,  it turned out to be quite similar to the human version.

  
"Siha,  I doubt he will care very much how you get married. He just wants to get married to you, to have children with you and a happy life."

  
"Do you think he would mind if I asked him to marry before we hit the Collector base? I know it is rather quick. Hell, our entire relationship has moved at FTL speed. If something happened to me he would be taken care of, financially at least. The apartment would be his, as would the investments. Liara can make out a will for me and have it ready to be registered."

  
"That sounds like a good idea,  Siha. I will need to update mine as well to include you and any children that comes from your union."

  
"I think we are going to need a vacation once we get back from taking out that base. These last 8 months have been hell and we aren't done yet." Shepard leaned into him.

  
"Hmm,  I would like to see one of your Earth deserts. It will also give Kolyat a chance to see your homeworld." Thane smiled down at her,  placing his arm around her for a quick hug, before Miranda rejoined them.

  
_Hmm ... he wants to see a desert._   
  


* * *

  
  
Once they got back on board the Normandy,  Shepard checked in with Garrus to make sure they were once again fully stocked.

  
Shepard went to the loft and placed a vid call to Kolyat,  it was late in the night cycle on the Citadel but hoped he wouldn't mind to much.

  
"Jade, is everything all right? I miss you. Are you coming home soon?" Kolyat's voice was even more gravelly then normal since she had woke him from a deep sleep.

  
"Everything is all right so far. We are getting ready to go to the ship I mentioned before,  had some other business to take care of first." Shepard started to bite her lip,  a sign Kolyat had come to recognize as one of her nervous habits.

  
"How is that hack working for you?"

  
Kolyat raised an eye ridge,  he had a feeling that wasn't what she was going to originally ask. " It is helping tremendously,  we have cracked several of the files and have noticed many similarities. Bailey wants to get more of them opened then go to the Executor. There is something major happening. Can't really go into it yet though. Was there something else, love? You seem very nervous for some reason."

  
Shepard cleared her throat, " well yeah there is something." She started to tap her fingers on the desk. "I know this is kinda sudden and rather quick but, I asked Thane about what Drell marriages were like and I also mentioned to him about a vacation for all of us. He said he wanted to see a desert. There are many nice deserts on Earth .... " Shepard started to bite her lip again.

  
"Jade, what is it you are asking? Is this about us getting married?" Kolyat sat up against the headboard.

  
"Well,  yes but ... you see, for the vacation I was thinking after the base,  for the wedding before we attacked it. I wanted to become your wife before heading through that relay.  So,  maybe if you wouldn't mind to terribly ... umm ... marrying me soon. I mean, we can come to the Citadel for a civil ceremony. That is unless you want a big wedding. I was thinking of just a few friends,  my family is already on board except for you and Liara." She gave a small shrug, her face flaming. "Then after we return from the Omega relay, Thane can have his transplant and we can plan the vacation for when he is well enough to go."

  
"I would need to clear it with Bailey,  my 6 months are almost up as it is. But I think I will be staying with C-Sec. He mentioned recommending me for Officer training. I would like to invite Rathan and Nayah too. They have become dear friends,  plus they are making our torcs. How soon were you thinking of coming back to the Citadel?"

  
"Let's see,  we still need to get to the Reaper corpse and then back, along with a few more small things to take care of. Somewhere around 4-5 standard weeks. I can let you know more precisely after dealing with the main issue. After that most likely through the relay." She looked at him,  worried that he wanted something more then just a quick ceremony,  she hated the thought of being put on display.

  
"If that is what you want Jade it is perfectly fine with me. I do have one request, Dad asked me to include drell customs in our wedding. There is a special ceremony that I would like to do. It is simple so no worries about days and days of prayers, so you can wipe that expression from your lovely face. I will send you information on it tomorrow. I love you Jade, be careful and come home to me."  

  
"I love you too Kolyat. I will see you soon,  I promise."

  


* * *

  
  
They were on their way to the Reaper coordinates when a ping from Kolyat came through.  
  
 _ **KK:** Jade, Bailey said yes to time off and to tell you congratulations. Rathan and Nayah said they would come as well and thanks us for the invitation. _  
_**JS:** Great news. I will let your Father and Liara know. Not sure if she will be able to attend but maybe. Sorry for keeping this brief but we are getting ready to go through a relay.  I love you._  
 _ **KK:** Love you too. Be safe._  
  
 _* Download attachment *_  


 

* * *

  
  
After using the relay Shepard opened a vid call to Liara.

  
"Liara,  how are you and Feron doing?" Shepard sat at her desk with several datapads strewn across it.

  
"We are doing well, Jade,  everything is almost completely repaired and I have started turning the assets to more ways to prepare for what is coming. Feron is doing so much better too."

  
"That's so good to hear, don't let him push himself too hard yet. Liara I have a few favors to ask of you,  I know you are busy but I don't have that much time left before having to face going into that Omega relay."

  
"I'll do whatever I can to help you Jade,  just ask." Liara turned her full attention to the vid screen.

  
"First off,  Kolyat and I have decided on a civil wedding ceremony on the Citadel in a few weeks, a mixture of human and drell.  I would like you and Feron to come if you can. Also,  after we get back from the Omega relay,  Thane will be having a transplant. He is in need of a bunch of holistic herbs and things, Kolyat has the list. I was wondering if you could get us a supply that is preserved per Professor Solus orders?" Shepard cleared her throat. Liara was rapidly typing away on a terminal on the one side of her desk.

  
"The next thing is something I will need you to be careful with. I need you to make up a will, I want everything to be given to Kolyat if I don't make it back. There is one more thing though, I have cryo froze several of my ova, they are in a location under the protection of Professor Mordin Solus. If something were to happen to me,  Kolyat will have the right to decide what to do with them. They will need to be transferred somewhere else upon my death. I am entrusting you to make that happen. The Council can't find out about them, Liara,  they are going to be genetically altered. The Council and the Alliance can't find out, if they do ... Liara, if they do they could order their destruction, they are my children Liara,  mine and Kolyat's."

  
Liara looked at Shepard,  seeing the panic in her eyes, "I'll take care of it Shepard. If I guess correctly they are at the STG lab on the Citadel. Their security is excellent,  but they won't go against the Dalatrass or Salarian councillor for long." Liara started entering data into her terminal. "Congratulations,  from what I have heard Kolyat seems like a good man. And of course we will come to your wedding. I will bring the paperwork for you to go over and approve. Once the wedding vows are spoken I will have them filed immediately. Have Kolyat send the needed list to me as soon as he can."

 

Shepard nodded and gave a small smile to her friend, " that he is Liara. And thank you, it means a lot to me."

 

 

* * *

 

  
"EDI,  can you please have Kasumi come up to my quarters when she is free. Thanks." Shepard said after ending the call to Liara. It was time to check on the progress of the block removal and security.

  
The door chimed a few minutes later, "Shep,  EDI said you wanted to see me?" Kasumi said as she made her way to the couches and plopped down on one.

  
"Yep,  update me on how you're doing with the project I gave you." Shepard sat on the couch near Kasumi,  with her legs tucked up under her.

  
"Well, as far as the blocks go,  most of them have been disabled,  I'll continue to disable the rest that I can. There are more but they're locked into the shackle. In order to remove them,  the shackle would have to come off. There were quite a few other things that we found and disabled. Most were to force EDI to space us and return to an encrypted location when certain commands were sent."

  
Kasumi brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "It was a good idea you had Shep to check the databanks and blocks. EDI was a big help in finding and blocking the command strings and closing the backdoors. Still, we won't know if there are anymore surprises awaiting us until its unshackled fully. That datapad that Thane found,  contained orders for some of the blocks,  having that helped. Pointed me to some that I had missed that was buried deeper. Guess when you were awakened early they didn't have time to go through the ship and look for anything they may have left behind. We got lucky."  


"We will have to deal with anything the best we can if something starts going pear shaped. Good work both of you." Shepard reached up and removed her hair from it's customary bun, then fluffed it out.

  
" Oh,  before I forget,  Kolyat said thank you for the hack you made,  it's helping him a lot. There are still several files that it hasn't been able to open yet but he's still working on them." Shepard got up and brought them both water from the cooler.

  
"When we get back to the Citadel I can sneak in with him and take a look,  maybe modify the hack once I can actually see the encryption codes."

  
Shepard let a grin spread across her lips, "actually that will have to wait,  when we reach the Citadel the next time Kolyat and I will be getting married. We are hoping to keep it fairly quiet so the press doesn't find out. So maybe the day before we leave he can take you in,  just be careful, Kasumi."

  
Kasumi let out a squeal and leaned forward to hug Shepard. "I am so happy for you,  Shep. You know for a while there everyone was thinking you and Thane had a thing."

  
"Thane is a great guy,  and simply gorgeous. For a while I was attracted to him,  and I do care about him very much,  hell,  I love him. But when I saw Kolyat,  it hit me like an out of control freight train. After what happened on Horizon,  I wasn't too sure about entering into a relationship so soon. Things just moved so fast,  but I love him and I'm willing to take another chance. Sound like a big,  sappy pansy,  don't I." Shepard gave a small laugh.

  
"I know what you mean, it was the same when I met Keiji. I knew he was the one. And no,  Shep,  you sound like a woman who found someone to love." Kasumi got up and left,  cloaking on her way out.

 

* * *

  
  
"Coming up on the Reaper coordinates Commander, 15 min ETA. " Joker's voice came over the comm.

  
Shepard headed past the airlock when all of a sudden the ship started to shake violently. Stumbling the rest of the way she grabbed the back of Joker's chair.

  
"What's up with all the chop, Joker?" Shepard gritted out as she tried to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall.

  
"Wind's gusting at over 500 kph,  I'm doin' the best I can. And there is another ship along side it,  LADAR paints it as geth." Joker said,  his hands working the flight control panel as fast as he could trying to keep the ship steady. " Holy hell,  Commander,  that thing is huge."

  
"Well, we know what happened to the science team." Shepard sighed,  geth always meant trouble.

  
All of a sudden the ship once more became steady, "what happened?" she asked.

  
"Ship's mass effect field is still active,  we're inside its envelope."

  
"Alright,  keep an eye out. Monitor everything you can,  Joker." Shepard looked out of the window one more time before turning away.

  
"Aye, Aye Commander." Joker readjusted his hat,  then let his fingers fly over the control panel again. Preparing the best he could.

  
"Ground teams report to your designated areas,  prepare to board vessel." Shepard hurried toward the armory, mentally deciding what weapons to take and hoping like hell they were going to have enough ammo. _Damned geth._


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

 

 

Shepard opened the inner airlock door to the Reaper,  followed closely by Thane and Garrus. There were several working terminals that contained crew logs. After listening to them she started to move deeper into the ship when all of a sudden a jolt ran through it.  
  
"Normandy to shore party,  the Reaper just put up a kinetic barrier,  we can't get in from our side." Joker's voice came over the party's comm.  
  
"This is ... disquieting ... being trapped inside a Reaper." Thane murmured.  
  
"Oh hell no,  I'm getting married soon,  no way in hell am I staying trapped in here. Use the guns blast a way out,  Joker. "  
  
"Impossible Shepard,  the Normandy lacks the firepower to do so." EDI's voice announced. "I detected a heat spike in the mass effect core when the barrier was erected."  
  
"Shit ... Shit ... Shit ...,  and there goes our backup as well. So we take out the core and the barrier comes down,  and this bastard falls into the brown dwarf. Great." Shepard started to rub her forehead. "This just gets better and better."  
  
"Yeah,  yeah and everyone dies ... I got it." Joker said.  
  
"We'll make a sweep for the usual,  hopefully we can find that IFF quickly. Joker, I know you can pull us off this wreck before we hit crush depth ... If not Kolyat will kill you and I will forever haunt you in the afterlife. No pressure."  
  
"Aye, Aye. Good hunting ... you hardass." came his reply.  
  
Husks were everywhere inside the ship. The crew logs showed the Cerberus crew were being indoctrinated, same memories shared between crew,  headaches,  hearing and seeing things.  
  
As they cautiously made their way down a corridor, two shots rang out, taking out 2 unseen husks. "Sniper!" Garrus cried out.  
  
The shots came from a large open area,  but none of them could see who the sniper was. They made their way into the room only to have more husks coming from the underside of the walkway,  and add to it a Scion sending out a very powerful shockwave. Once the area was cleared of hostiles and medi-gel was applied where needed, Shepard approached the back of the area.  
  
"We've seen these before,  Shepard,  Dragon Teeth,  your people call them. They were used on Eden Prime." Garrus whispered. Looking around and seeing the human's bodies impaled on the giant spikes.  
  
"My people tell stories of buried objects that turn the finders into abominations." Thane said,  his eyes taking in the scene before him in disbelief.  
  
"Look at it,  they arranged this place as some sort of ... altar." Shepard looked around in disgust. "They were being indoctrinated. But we won't let their corpses be used like this."  
  
Garrus nodded and Thane agreed with her. They once again moved toward where the coordinates that were sent to them indicated the mass effect core was located.  
  
As Shepard was directing Garrus to get into flanking position,  several shots rang out as the groaning sound of husks was heard behind her. Turning quickly Shepard saw the husks explode from the shots that came from ... a geth ...?  
  
"Shepard-Commander." The geth said,  then turned and disappeared down a catwalk.  
  
"I thought geth didn't speak." Thane said.  
  
"Well apparently this one does. Tali is going to have a field day when she learns about this." Shepard replied, she noticed the geth's armor had an N-7 stripe running down its right side.  
  
"Come on we can talk about it later,  let's get moving and get the hell off this ship." Shepard called out, heading toward the stairs down to the lower level. The groans from husks started to be heard once again, and once again the team was fighting a horde of them,  followed by several of the disgusting Scions.  
  
"Damn,  I hate those stupid Scions," Shepard panted,  leaning up against a crate and using her hardsuit's VI to inject medi-gel to help stop the numerous injuries from bleeding further.  
  
Thane was starting to breathe heavily and his scales were starting to look paler then normal. She knew they had to finish this up fast and get him back to the med bay. Garrus was giving her a worried look when he heard the raspy sound of his companions breathing.  
  
They opened the door they came to and found the IFF on top of a tray, at a terminal. "Well isn't this rather convenient ...." Picking it up and putting it in an empty heatsink holder of her hardsuit she went toward the last door,  all indications said the mass effect core was in the next room.  
  
Opening the door,  they were stopped by a barrier,  and beyond it was the geth unit,  working at a console. Husks started crawling up over the railings again,  and the geth turned to shoot them before they could reach it. It seemed the geth was trying to get the barrier to go down, once finished it turned toward Shepard,  only to be blindsided by a husk and crumple to the ground.  
  
"Keep those husks off of me, I'm taking out the core." Pulling the Collector particle beam weapon that she picked up on Horizon off her back she aimed at the unshielded core and fired.  
  
"Damn it, Garrus work on that terminal get the shielding to drop again." Shepard yelled and switched weapons, and started to take out the husks approaching from the right as Thane took out the ones on the left.  
  
"It's down Shep, " Garrus yelled and she quickly switched back to the heavy weapon to finish the job.  
  
As the core was destroyed the ship started to shake and descend into the brown dwarf.  
  
"Siha,  that geth was acting strange,  we should take it with us." Thane suggested, he was holding onto a railing, a cough started to wrack his body,  a small trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"That thing is dangerous,  Shep,  you know what they can do. It's your choice,  it's all I'm saying." Garrus shook his head.  
  
"Grab it and let's go!" Shepard and Garrus bent down to pick up the inert geth dragging it to the nearest hatch. Thane followed behind keeping an eye out for more hostiles. Once back outside the Normandy came up beside them, Garrus and Shepard tossed the unit through the air and watched it sail into the opened airlock.  
  
Garrus then took a running leap and followed right behind it.  
  
"Thane, move your ass!" Shepard yelled gaining his attention,  she covered him as he took flight landing heavily and collapsing inside the Normandy. Shepard followed.  
  
After the airlock hissed closed,  she ran to Thane. "Jacob,  Miranda,  take that thing and lock it up somewhere. EDI, erect barriers and take whatever precautions you deem necessary to protect yourself and the ship in case it activates. Dr Chakwas,  Mordin,  Thane's in trouble,  Garrus and I are bringing him to the med bay."  


 

* * *

  
  
Several hours later,  Thane finally awoke.  
  
"Thank God,  Thane you had me worried." Shepard said. Reaching out and taking his hand.  "Dr Chakwas,  he's awake." She called out. " You passed out on us after jumping into the Normandy's airlock, Garrus and I brought you here."  
  
Chakwas came over and used her omni-tool to check his vitals. " EDI,  can you notify Mordin please,  have him come to Med Bay. Thanks"  
  
A few minutes later Mordin came rushing in, "Thane, checked lungs. Large lesions still causing issues. Will increase dosage of medication. Must rest. Moved you up on the transplant list. As soon as mission is complete must have transplant. Shepard, notify Kolyat." Mordin sucked in a breath and continued, " Must donate more blood and be ready to be used for transfusions. No time for growing the holistic items. Have notified contact on Sur'Kesh. Transferring several months of prepared items to Citadel. Have Kolyat pick them up."  
  
"I have Liara looking for a supplier,  she hasn't found one yet,  so thank you Mordin for getting some sent." She looked at him with relief.  
  
"Happy to help." Mordin gave her a smile and turned back to Thane.  
  
He took a vial from inside his lab coat, inserted it into an auto injector and used it on Thane. " Increased dosage,  may cause dizziness. Confined to med bay, until tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
Thane shook his head,  Mordin left shortly after.  
  
"Siha,  I am sorry for the scare you received. I should have told you about the issue before leaving to board the ship. I promised Kolyat I would look after you, I have broken so many promises to him in the past, I wanted to at least keep that one." His voice was barely louder then a whisper,  his throat still raw from coughing.  
  
"Don't keep these things from me, Thane. I need to know if something like this happens. It puts all of us in danger. Don't do it again." Shepard said harshly to him,  her tone relaying to him just how angry and scared she was.  
  
"Besides, now you can get some rest. I need you feeling better,  Kolyat has agreed to a wedding before we go through the relay." Shepard grinned, her Commander mask slipping from her face.  
  
Thane tightened the grip he had on her hand, "that is wonderful news, Shepard. He must be very happy." He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "I must apologize, Mordin's treatment is indeed affecting me."  
  
"It's all right,  rest. If you need anything let me know,  will come back later to check on you." She stood up and kissed his forehead, his eyes were still closed. She sent a message to Kolyat relaying Mordin's information.  


 

* * *

  
  
Shepard walked out of the Med bay and asked EDI to have Jacob and Miranda to meet her in the comm room for a debrief.  
  
"Shepard,  let's discuss the unique piece of salvage you brought on board." Miranda said as soon as Shepard walked through the door.  
  
Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Miranda, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Cerberus will pay a large bounty for an intact geth,  it'll go a long ways to improve their weapons research."  Miranda started to pace,  launching into her Cerberus cheerleader persona.  
  
Even before she could finish her sentence,  Shepard had started to shake her head, "No. Absolutely not,  I'm not turning it over to them. For some reason this one is different. It didn't shoot at us and it tried to communicate. I also want to find out why it has N7 armor welded to it."  
  
Jacob interjected, "Maybe it took it as some sort of trophy? I say we airlock the thing and be done with it." He stood there with his arms crossed staring at Miranda.  
  
"Thank you,  both of you for your suggestions. But I think I am going to reactivate it, interrogate it. This maybe our only chance to find out more about them,  and to find out why this one was acting so strangely. Now about the IFF we picked up. EDI, what can you tell me about it?"  
  
"It seems to be an advance version of the IFF currently in use by the galactic community. Bear in mind it is Reaper Technology and does pose a risk. It will take several days to scan and install it into the system."  
  
"We have several small missions to complete on the way back to the Citadel. I also want to make sure to have all our personal business taken care of,  I don't want anyone focusing on anything else but the mission once we set the course for the Omega relay. So hold off on installing it."  
  
"Understood, Shepard."  
  
"Dismissed." As she was walking out the door she heard Jacob say to Miranda, "when Tali finds out Shepard is reactivating that geth, she's gonna flip."

 

 

* * *

  
  
"EDI,  have armed security meet me in the AI core,  and make sure you're ready. I'm going to reactivate it."  
  
"I have erected extra firewalls and prepared to fight any hacking attempts, Shepard. Security will arrive in approximately 5 minutes."  
  
Shepard's omni tool flashed notifying of a new message, a ping from Liara, she was able to find someone to supply Thane's need for holistic herbs. She let Liara know that she was grateful and asked her to notify Kolyat if he had to pick them up.  
  
"Commander, reporting for duty." Said the armed soldier as he came to stand next to her.  
  
"I'm going into the core and activating the geth, you are to take it out if it becomes hostile. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes,  ma'am." He took a firmer grip on his weapon and swallowed. She could tell this was the first time he would be encountering geth and hoped like hell he wouldn't freeze up.  
  
Entering into the ship's AI Core, Shepard noticed the kinetic barrier that had been erected around the area that the geth was placed into. "Okay here we go. Let's jump start this thing."  Shepard fiddled with her omni-tool and caused small electrical shocks to pulse through the geth unit. All of a sudden,  the light on its head lit up and became brighter, and a high pitched whirring sound emitted from it. Shepard took a step back and waited while the machine sat up,  then stood up.  
  
"This should be interesting." Shepard muttered,  then proceeded to interrogate the synthetic. Culminating in EDI helping to name it Legion and having a geth join the crew.


	28. Chapter 28

The Normandy docked with the Citadel 5 weeks later, Kolyat was awaiting her at the dock.  Shepard had invited Rathan and Nayah aboard for a tour before heading out to dinner with a small group from the ship.

Before releasing the ground crew for their shore leave she told them there was to be a meeting the following afternoon. She forwarded the time and location to their omni tools and warned them not to be late.  
  
Thane took the other drell into the lounge and poured them drinks after Shepard had quietly told him that she needed a few minutes with Kolyat before they left the ship.  
  
Shepard took him up to the loft and tugged him over to the couch,  straddling his lap."I want to tell you something now that we have a moment alone," she said with a smile playing across her lips, "the last time we were on the Citadel,  I asked Mordin to go ahead and prepare the first embryo. I asked him to make it a surprise. I had been doing a lot of thinking about what you said in his lab that night. And you're right, we don't know what is going to happen in the future and we shouldn't lose out on a family because of it. So if you want,  after I deal with the Collector's,  would you like to start a family? I can take care of Thane while you go for Officer Training." She was looking into his eyes, when he didn't say anything she started to bite her lip.  
  
Kolyat started to blink rapidly,  both sets of eyelids flickering. His frill darkened and expanded. She was hoping it was a good sign.  
  
"What about the Alliance? Do you want to go back?" Kolyat was rubbing his hands up and down her waist, pausing to brush his thumbs along her abdomen. His palm coming to rest over her womb, caressing the area gently. He swallowed,  imagining their child growing within her.  
  
"Depends,  they hung me out to dry with this Collector business. Although, pretty much all I have ever known is how to be a soldier. If they would have believed me and had my back from the start of this mess,  there wouldn't have been any question about it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see after the Collector's are taken care of. Either way, between taking care of him and being pregnant, I won't be doing much fighting."  
  
He lifted her up,  his arms going around her,  laying his head against her stomach. Her hands started to caress the smooth scales of his head,  when she felt the wetness of his tears soaking her shirt.  
  
She pulled back and looked back into his eyes,  her own starting to tear up with the look of happiness on his face.  
  
She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her tongue sweeping across the seam,  in silent treaty for him to open. At his groan she slid her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him.  
  
"Commander,  you better get down to the AI Core, Tali just went to have a chat with Legion ... she was carrying a pistol." Joker's voice came through the comm system.  
  
"You have to be kidding me," Shepard groaned out. "On my way."  
  
"And it begins ... as usual." Kolyat gave her waist a squeeze and let her up. "Who the hell is Legion?"  
  
Shepard began to laugh, " a new crew mate. Come on I'll introduce you. After I take care of the problem."  
  
After making both Tali and Legion see reason,  they both apologized and shared some information to help both of their people.  
  
Kolyat couldn't believe his eyes that a geth was onboard, but after talking with Legion and answering the synthetic's numerous questions about his relationship with Shepard,  he began to relax. When Kolyat asked Legion about that piece of armor that looked like something Shepard had, Legion's flaps opened and closed and all it said was, "no data available," which caused Kolyat to raise his eye ridge.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The group went to dinner at a small hanar owned restaurant, it had a wide range of dishes,  the advertisement boasted, "This ones establishment has something for every species to enjoy."  
  
Garrus was just happy that he wasn't eating rations that night, Tali was busy filtering alcohol several times so she felt she wouldn't die from it. Chakwas,  Joker and Shepard watched with rapt fascination as Mordin deftly skewered bugs trying to crawl off his plate along with strange colored vegetables,  at least they thought it was vegetables. The drell had ordered a variety of dishes,  some looked like seaweed and fish, others sort of like huge multi legged bugs. Shepard pulled her plate closer to her,  and away from Kolyat's when she thought she saw one of its legs twitch.  
  
After everyone was finished eating, Shepard and Kolyat made their announcement concerning their marriage. Although Rathan and Nayah already knew in advance,  the others didn't know that was the reason for the current shore leave.  
  
They explained the meeting for tomorrow was to bring everyone to the temple for the ceremony. They didn't want it going public in case someone couldn't keep quiet and the press got a hold of it. Joker would pass off Legion as an assistance mech in case anyone asked.  
  
Shepard asked Garrus to walk her down the aisle.  After explaining the significance of it, he agreed,  his mandibles flaring and his chest pushed out at the honor that was bestowed upon him. Kolyat asked his Father to stand by his side during the wedding in a place of honor,  to which Thane gave him a bow and agreed, his eyes blinking rapidly. Tali was swaying in her chair by this point, and nearly fell off of it when Shepard asked her to be her Maiden of Honor.  
  
"So, Commander,  Kolyat isn't going to have a bachelor party? You know they happen the night before their wedding ... and since you are getting hitched tomorrow." Joker grinned at her,  a sly look coming into his eyes.  
  
"Joker, you know damn well that if you guys get together and go out to watch strippers, someone is gonna run their mouth when they are drunk off their ass." Shepard looked at him. A knowing grin came over her face. "But I have a feeling you are gonna be setting something up anyway for later. So get them out of here and have fun, just try not to broadcast the location."  
  
Joker laughed and slowly stood up, "Gentlemen, it is time to introduce you to one of the finer human customs. The night before a man gets the old ball and chain welded to him. A night of booze and strippers." Joker rapidly tapped out a message on his omni tool, the other males at the table looked at each other,  since they are all alien having no idea what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"Jade? What is going on?" Kolyat whispered to her. She told him Joker is having a party for the men and to have fun.  
  
"Well ladies,  since Joker is going to be taking the men somewhere,  why don't we go have some fun ourselves. I know of a great place that has an all male cabaret." Shepard sent out a notice to all the female ground crew and the few others that she was sure would like to join, she also sent a message to the club's owner detailing what was going on and what she wanted. A reply came back a few minutes later,  with the booked reservation.  
  
"Shep ... ard,  what are you talk ... talking about? Whazza cab... carbi ... huh?" Tali sputtered out. She apparently had more to drink then what her suit could filter.  
  
"Oh,  Tali, my dear, dear sister. The ladies of the Normandy are going to party at a joint that is known for its line up of sexy, all male strippers. And since it will be a special occasion ... I asked for the Full Monty crew, along with a few others,  when I just booked the reservation. Let's go." Shepard got up and tugged Nayah up beside her. Chakwas took out a syringe from one of her pockets and injected it into a port on Tali's suit. The fog of alcohol started to lift from her almost immediately.  
  
Chakwas started to laugh, " It has been years since we went to a Full Monty show,  Jade. Are we going to go to the old place?"    
  
Shepard nodded, " yep. Now that I think about it there were no drell,  they had a sign looking for a couple of Quarians,  hopefully they found some. I am so curious about what they look like under their suits especially if they're built like Kal'Reegar. It will be a real treat if Carius is still working there,  I requested him but didn't receive a confirmation." Shepard got a wide grin on her face. Chakwas started laughing, " at least this time Garrus and I won't have to worry about sneaking him back off the Normandy."  
  
Shepard laughed, "oh don't even go there. Not when you were caught sneaking Maylan off board not even an hour after that. Where they hell were you hiding him at in the Med Bay? Oh my God ... you didn't ... you hid him in Liara's room when she was out distracting Kaidan from finding Carius and me." They both started laughing like crazy, "oh man,  that explains why you panicked when Pressley said he needed the extra datapads from that back room."  
  
Tali and Nayah was looking at each other,  not knowing what the humans were talking about.  
  
"What the hell do you mean,  male strippers! And what the hell is a Full Monty? And why are you grinning and laughing like that ... damn it, Jade." Kolyat growled and started toward Shepard.  He was grabbed by Garrus on one arm and Thane on the other, dragging him backwards toward the door.  Followed by a laughing Rathan and Joker hobbling along behind, looking like Christmas had come early for him. "Say hi to Carius for us,  Commander." Joker gave a cackling laugh as they walked out the door.  
  
Mordin was typing away furiously on his omni tool, a grin on his face. The amount of information he was getting on alien marriage customs making it worth spending a few hours away from his lab.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Samara and Kasumi managed to get the entire female crew back to the Normandy with only a few incidents. All of them managed to make it to the crew deck  before passing out. They just left them laying where they fell and went back to their own rooms.  
  
When the men made it back an hour later they found quite a sight.  
  
Doctor Chakwas had stumbled into the med bay and passed out on a medical bed.  
  
Tali somehow managed to make it halfway up the stairs to the Main Battery before she stopped moving.  
  
Jack was draped across the counter top, a bottle still in her hand.  
  
Kelly was half in and half out of the female facilities, the door constantly chiming as it kept opening and closing.  
  
Miranda was sitting propped up against the wall outside of her room snoring.  
  
Shepard was halfway under a table,  missing a boot.  
  
Nayah was asleep on the table clutching a piece of fabric.  
  
Joker was cackling madly recording the scene for later. Garrus was stumbling,  held up by Legion and Thane as they dragged him toward Main Battery and when he tripped on the stairs they just let him drop to the floor, a light whistling noise was coming from him as he laid there.  
  
Mordin bustled around,  checking everyone with his omni tool,  humming a tune under his breath.  
  
Bailey had joined them at their party after Joker had sent him a message, he was holding Kolyat up trying to prop him against a wall and keep him from falling.  
  
When Kolyat had told him where Jade was taking the girls and then asked him what she meant by Full Monty he kept trying to get away from the men and hunt down Jade. Joker started passing him drinks and he didn't pay attention to how many he had, finally passing out at the table.  
  
Rathan went to wake his wife, Thane told him to just leave her she would be safe there. Legion took up a position near the med bay window so he could see everyone,  except Kelly, and gave Rathan a little wave. Thane showed him to the crew quarters and checked the roster to find an unassigned bunk for him.  
  
After making sure the rest of them were on board,  Thane and Bailey took Kolyat up to the loft and put him on the bed,  he had passed out again when they got into the elevator. Bailey just shook his head at the boy. "Kid is gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning as Thane was making his tea he started to hear the groans coming from the various occupants of the mess hall. He smiled and let out a brief chuckle when he heard Shepard start cussing after she banged her head trying to get out from under the table.  
  
"Mother of God,  what the hell did we do last night." Shepard groaned as she wobbled toward a chair and collapsed into it. Putting her head in her hands.  
  
Rathan came around the corner and started walking toward Nayah as she started to get up,  looking around and probably wondering why she was on a table. When she seen her husband coming she raised up her hand only to notice something in it, that something turned out to be a pair of male's underwear. She let out a gasp and tossed them. They landed on Shepard's head,  she didn't even notice.  
  
Mordin came out of the elevator headed for med bay, he collected several vials and an auto injector. He started to go around the mess hall after treating Dr Chakwas. When he reached Shepard he did a double take but didn't say anything.  
  
Tali slowly made her way over to the table and crawled up into a chair. "Keelah,  Shepard. How did you know that place even existed?"  
  
The only answer she got was a groan.  
  
Kolyat came down looking the worse for wear heading for the cup of tea that Thane held out for him.  Mordin injected him with a hangover cure. "What the hell happened last night, Dad? I remember Joker handing me a drink then everything went fuzzy, I woke up on Jade's bed. God's I have such a headache." Thane pointed to a chair across the hall,  Jade was still sitting there wobbling a little.  
  
Garrus stumbled over to Jade and collapsed into a chair near hers. He was looking at her,  bleary eyed and wobbling, " What the hell kinda hat you wearing, Shep?"  
  
"What the fuck you talking about,  I don't wear hats." Shepard mumbled.   
  
Chakwas came out,  heading for the coffee maker,  stumbled when she saw Jade. Then started to laugh, groaned, then laughed some more. Weaved her way over to Shepard and slowly, barely touching them, picked up the underwear off of Jade's head.  
  
"Shepard,  I think you forgot something." Chakwas said,  still laughing and wiggling the material in front of Jade.  
  
Shepard looked up,  focusing as best she could on what was dangling in front of her. "Hey,  I recognize those. What the hell was his name again? He was that new red drell dancer right? Shit ... Toti ... no,  that's not it." She started to rub her temples.  
  
"Loki," Nayah said and Shepard snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's it. Loki."  
  
Kolyat started to choke on his tea when he figured out what they were. His frills darkened and expanded,  a growl leaving him as he started forward.  
  
Rathan started to laugh, " I do believe that is my wife's souvenir from last night's escapade." Nayah's frills darkened and she gave out a giggle,  then moaned from the headache she still had. Chakwas gave them a slight toss and they landed in Nayah's lap.  
  
"Uh, Commander. You have a visitor, he says he has some things that belong to you." Joker was trying not to laugh but not doing a very successful job of it.  
  
Shepard frowned,  her eyebrows drew together trying to figure out what Joker was talking about.  
  
"Who is it,  Joker?" Shepard asked,  scratching at her shoulder. She felt like she really needed a shower.  
  
"Oh, someone that hasn't been around for a while." Joker's voice was grating on her brain this morning, the hangover meds had just started to kick in.  
  
"Legion is bringing him to the crew deck now,  Shepard."  The door of the elevator pinged and Legion came around the corner with a 7 foot tall , green eyed, Turian with purple colony markings following behind.  
  
"Keelah,  it's him. That's the one ... Shepard dance." Tali stood up wobbling toward Dr. Chakwas who was grinning at the Turian.  
  
"Hey, Doc,  nice seeing you again. Dimitri asked about you after you left last night,  wants to know when you'll be back." The turian's flanging voice rang out,  deep and melodious.  
  
"Not sure, Carius, it may be a while." Chakwas told him,  grinning widely,  her voice full of mischief.  
  
"Shit, Garrus what the hell happened to you?" Carius said as he glanced over in his direction. Then focused his attention solely on Shepard.  
  
The Turian walked up to Shepard,  bent down and pressed his forehead against hers, "Babe, you left these at the club last night, the ladies you were with pulled you off of the stage before we could finish our dance. Such a shame," he purred. His subharmonics,  that the humans couldn't hear, was broadcasting his lust," it's been too long since we danced." He flared out his mandibles,  then wiggled his nose,  something he knew she loved to see him do. " I just got off work, are you free for a few hours ... a few days?" He brushed a gloved talon down her cheek.  
  
Shepard took a step back, "Carius, thanks for uh, bringing me back my boot and hoodie." Shepard blushed,  and started to bite the inside of her cheek.  
  
A deep growl was heard from the other side of the room.   
  
"Yeah,  this is awkward. So... um,  Carius meet my fiance,  Kolyat." Shepard pointed across the room where the 2 drell were standing,  one blue and growling,  the other one green and staring with deadly coldness in his eyes at him,  gripping the other tightly by the arms.  
  
"Fiance ... wait,  you were serious? Spirits, damn it all." Carius looked toward the side of the room again, "He's a drell,  I would have thought you would be mated to Garrus, with the way you like ..." Shepard snatched the things out of his talons,  grabbed a hold of his hand,  and pulled him toward the elevator before he could finish his sentence. They all heard him shouting, "hope that bastard has one hell of a reach...."

 

* * *

  
  
Kolyat was pacing up in the loft when Shepard returned a few minutes later. When the door slid open he turned and faced it,  watching as she slowly walked through the opening.  
  
"Care to explain that?" Kolyat asked her, his voice was cold, calm. His dark eyes not leaving her face. "Did you fuck him last night? Is that why he had some of your clothing?"  
  
Shepard moved further into the room,  sat on the couch and took off her other boot,  then got up and walked to her locker. Giving herself a chance to keep her temper before she said something that both of them would come to regret. The Commander mask slipped on. She rolled her shoulders and scratched at her jaw. She stared at him,  with a closed look on her face,  and no emotion in her voice when she started to talk.  
  
"Before becoming XO on the original Normandy I met Carius. I came here to the Citadel I met him again when a bunch of us female Marines got together on shore leave,  I didn't know he was a dancer in the club until I got there. It was pretty much the only place on this station that didn't have a single Asari dancer shaking her ass in sight. We got together that night and I ended up spending the rest of shore leave with him."   
  
She started to put away her shoes and grabbing others out of the storage closet along with clothing and putting it on the bed.  
  
"Anyway, anytime I was on the Citadel I went to see him. Sometimes spending shore leave with him ... sometimes not. After I became Commander of the Normandy, I went there again with Dr Chakwas and a few others, it was one of the only places we could go where I could at least try and have some fun. He wanted to see the ship, so I brought him back to the Normandy, spent the night, then I snuck him back off the next morning.  We stayed at a hotel the rest of the day and I left the next morning for duty."  
  
"When I told you I didn't do casual sex I meant it. Carius was the only one I ever did that with,  and he was the only one I was with for almost a year. After the first time on the ship,  I didn't take him there again.  We would spend my leave either in a hotel or at his place,  if he hadn't made other arrangements." She pulled out under clothing placing it on the bed. "But I never took him to my apartment for sex. No male has ever shared that bed with me other then you."  
  
"Then along came Kaidan, and his constant attention to me. When he made it clear that he was interested and it wasn't just sex he was after, I stopped seeing Carius and didn't go back to the club. Well, you know how that turned out. I died."   
  
"Last night was the first time I went back to the club. We went there to have fun,  and we did. When Carius propositioned me I refused,  told him I was getting married. I guess he didn't believe me, I don't know. We danced a little. Jack yelled at me to take it off, I removed a boot and threw it at her. I remember Kasumi and Samara pulling me off the stage. Sometime later Samara shoving us into a shuttle. Then I woke up this morning under a table." Shepard turned away from him and walked up the steps to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.  
  
"And Kolyat, if I had chosen to fuck him last night I would still be in the hotel bed screwing him now." She looked at him,  her eyes held a red glow. He watched as the bathroom door slid shut and locked behind her.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat stared at the red holo symbol on the bathroom door. It was the first time she had ever locked him out of a room she was in. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he stay and wait for her to come out?  Should he leave and go back to the apartment? Maybe go down and wait for her in the mess, she hadn't had breakfast yet. Did she even still want him there? Did he want to be there?  
  
He started to pace again. When the chime to the loft's door rang out, he went to open it to find Garrus standing on the other side.  
  
"Is Shep up here?" Garrus asked,  he stood in the doorway,  not trying to get in.  
  
Kolyat nodded and moved away from the door to let Garrus pass, "she's in the shower right now though."  
  
"What's going on Kolyat? You took off for the loft before she got back from getting him off the ship. You had to know that she didn't know he was going to show up here." Garrus walked down to the lower level and sat on the couch.  
  
"I ... you knew him? Did Dad?" Kolyat dropped onto the couch.  
  
"I know him. Your dad knew she had previous lovers, I told him when he asked about what happened on Horizon.  We had been discussing the suspicious male that had just picked up the Commander on the dock and rode off with her on a hoverbike."   
  
Garrus shifted a bit,  a flicked out a mandible. "I'm sure you knew she had them as well. Considering you confronted one yourself. Carius, only a few knew about. And only 3 of those are still with her on board. Dr Chakwas, Joker and me. Tali didn't know, Shepard thought she was still a bit young for that club."  
  
"Shepard, was never one that was casual when it came to relationships,  whether they were serious or not. Even with Carius she wasn't casual,  she didn't have a relationship with anyone else when she was on missions, she knew he was with others. She knew that unless they became a true mated pair that they didn't need to be ... what's the human word? Exclusive. She accepted it."  
  
He sighed then adjusted his armor, "Spirits, from what I heard she turned down Nihlus.  The Spectre that was to be evaluating her and training her,  because she didn't want to be involved with a superior let alone one that was a shipmate. Maybe if she would have taken him up on his offer she could have kept him from running off on his own and getting killed by Saren on Eden Prime. Spirits only know how things may have turned out then."   
  
Garrus stared at Kolyat. " What I do know is she would never cheat. She didn't with Kaidan, no matter what that jackass thinks, the moment he turned his back on her and walked away was the moment it was over. She wouldn't take him back,  ever.  She didn't with you, she may have been drunk off her ass,  but she never wavered,  never came close to breaking her bond."  
  
Garrus stood up, "if you let jealousy rule your actions and do something stupid, you will regret it for the rest of your life." He walked up the steps and out the door as the shower shut off. He heard Kolyat say, "God's what did I just do?",  as the doors slid shut behind him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat sat for a few minutes collecting his thoughts,  then the bathroom door slid open Shepard walk out and down toward the bed. Her eyebrow raised as she noticed him on the couch.  
  
He watched as she unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor,  she reached to pick up her panties when she heard a whisper of noise,  the sound of leather creaking from him standing.  
  
He moved into the periphery of her vision, and she felt a cool,  scaled hand gently touch her shoulder.   
  
"Please,  Jade." His voice,  that wonderful, gravelly voice,  that would usually send shivers down her back was pitched low.   
  
She looked up at him,  her Commander mask still fully in place,  no emotion showing for him to read either in her eyes or on her face. Just a blank wall.  
  
"I truly am sorry. I let jealousy get the better of me. It haunts me that one day you will wake up,  the Great Commander Shepard,  and look at who is sharing your bed. And regret that its just some drell that most of the galaxy sees as a second class citizen,  instead of someone of higher standing. Someone human or even Turian. Hell,  I am not even a soldier, I can't protect you." He sat on the bed, picked up her bra and started to fiddle with the closure.  
  
"What is it that you want from me, Kolyat? I can't go back and change what I have done,  who I have been with. I haven't ever brought up your past or questioned you about it. I'm secure in our relationship, but I guess you aren't." Shepard picked up her panties and stepped into them.  
  
"I want you,  I want to marry you and have kids with you. I wanted you from the moment I saw you ... well, no that part wasn't true. The moment I saw you, you were flying at me and punched me, but the moment I calmed down and thought about what happened, was when I knew I had started to become attracted to you. Hell, I didn't even know who you were at first,  other then some human woman that was with Thane." He handed the bra to her,  not even looking up at her. "Then things changed,  when we got to your apartment, it started to become more then just an attraction. I hate seeing other males touch you, the thought of them doing more,  rips me apart."  
  
"That morning I left from here, and went to the temple. I spent hours in meditation asking for help in controlling this jealous nature of mine." Kolyat stood up and looked at her,  watching her dress,  wanting to reach out and touch her, kiss her.  
  
He walked over to the empty fish tank,  stared at the bubbles rising to the surface of the water. "I thought I had it under control, we were happy. We were getting married and talked of children. Then I had to go and mess up again. When I seen him touch you, I don't know what happened, all I felt was red hot anger. Not towards you,  but him,  daring to touch you,  to proposition you right in front of me. " One of his hands balled up into a fist and he struck the aquarium,  a small crack appeared on it,  but the barrier held.

"Our people, you know they usually don't touch others or like to be touched by others. Well, other then greetings, between family, clan and close friends,  nothing intimate. Not unless we are interested in a relationship,  that's why I didn't mind you touching me or that kiss you gave me when I woke you up. You accepted my touch as well, didn't push me away." He closed his eyes."And he just ... he just ... "   
  
"I know I have been an idiot,  Jade." He leaned forward, his forehead and hands against the cool glass of the aquarium. " But the thought of losing you,  whether by my own foolishness or something going wrong with one of your missions,  it chills me, my heart seizes, my mind races. I can feel my stomach drop to the floor. I can't bear the thought of being without you."   
  
Shepard looked at him,  leaning against the glass,  his eyes closed,  tears streaming down his face. Her mask slipped away, and she sighed. Walking slowly up to where he stood,  she touched his arm. He jumped not realizing she had moved.  
  
"Kolyat listen to me, there is no one else I want to be with. I do not give my heart lightly. It is to you I have given it too. " She reached out and turned him toward her then wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "You have to understand,  there will be times that we will encounter other people from our pasts. Whether they be males from mine or females from yours. It will be difficult,  I won't lie,  but I am secure in our relationship. I know in my heart and mind,  that you love me. That you are faithful and wouldn't dishonor me."  
  
Shepard ran her hands down his arms, "you must come to terms with this. You must fully believe that I love you, want only you. That I would never dishonor you."   
  
She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck.  
  
"I am going downstairs to grab something to eat. When you are ready, go see the Doc and have your hand checked, then we can go to the apartment. We have a wedding to get ready for." She whispered to him, holding him tightly.  
  
"Just let me hold you for another minute,  please." He mumbled softly, as she stroked his head. He let out a rumbling hmm,  and some of the tension drained from his body.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

 

 

Shepard grabbed a pack of nutrient paste and was making tea when Garrus came up beside her.  
  
Nudging her shoulder, "hey." His mandibles were tight to his face.  
  
"Hey,  yourself, " Shepard nudged him back.  
  
"Everything alright? When I seen who came around that corner, damn, Joker should have known better. I don't think he realized Carius would say what he did."  
  
"It's alright, I know Joker wouldn't do it to hurt me. I guess I should have just done my usual. Just went to my apartment and stayed there instead of going out. None of this would have happened." Shepard grinned, " I must admit, it was good to see Carius again,  I've missed him. I always did like to watch him dance. Wish he would have kept his damn mouth shut though."  
  
"No, Shepard. You have a right to go out if you want. Hell, if anyone needs to blow off steam once in a while it's you. You take everything on your own shoulders all the time." Garrus flicked his mandible at her. "And another thing,  when did you get an apartment on the Citadel? And why didn't you tell me,  all the times I could have crashed on your couch and you let me wander my way back to a hotel or find my way back to the Normandy."  
  
Shepard chuckled, "let's see,  I got that apartment, hmm shortly after becoming a Spectre. No one stayed in that apartment but me. Well until I died. Liara stayed there when she was on the Citadel, and she rented it out once in a while. Kolyat was the first person I ever let stay there with me in any capacity. It's my home Garrus,  well the first place I could truly call home."  
  
"It is a damn nice place. Annndd ... now that I know about it, I just may have to come crash there. And use your equipment,  play on that video game system you have." His mandibles was flaring out, and there was a sparkle in his eyes. He chuckled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.  
  
Kolyat walked into the Med bay and held out his hand to Chakwas, who started to shake her finger at him. Clearly giving him "the lecture" that both Shepard and Garrus knew pretty much by heart,  then ran the scanner over his hand to check for breaks.  
  
Shepard snorted, "just to let you know, sound echos really well in that apartment. Even the lowest of moans sounds like thunder rolling through." She laughed at the look of horror that came over his face.  
  
"EDI,  while we are gone today,  please have someone come to drain and remove the aquarium from the loft. And warn them of the crack. Thanks." Shepard picked up her tea cup and went to the table to sit down and wait for Kolyat to be finished in the Med Bay.

 

* * *

  
  
Liara and Feron were waiting for them in the apartment. After introductions were made,  Liara showed them the crates of botanicals she had brought with her for Thane. Along with the crates that were already sent from Mordin's contact,  there was enough gathered and preserved for at least a year. Liara assured her she could get more on a moments notice if he needed it.  
  
Liara took Jade into the office and went over the paperwork with her. Everything met with Jade's approval and she signed it.  
  
"Jade,  you don't seem very excited,  what's wrong?" Liara asked her. Concern for her friend was obvious in the tone of her voice and look in her eyes.  
  
"There was ... an incident earlier." Shepard launched into an abbreviated tale of the events of the previous night and what happened this morning.  
  
"I am hoping that once we're married and this whole Collector business is over with, living as a family will solve the issues. I really think it's because we can't spend a lot of time together. It's always something going on with the crew or with his work or something else." Shepard shrugged.  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind he loves me, and I really do think he knows I love him. He is just insecure about things right now." Shepard got up and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come on,  help me go through my closet and find something to wear. We have 3 hours to find my outfit and get to the temple,  get dressed and do my hair and makeup."  
  
Liara let out a squeak, "Jade, that's not a lot of time!"

 

* * *

  
  
The 2 drell had heard the noise and the comment and both grinned. They went into Kolyat's old room and looked into the closet. Most of his clothes were still in there as Jade's closets were packed with her own stuff. Kolyat told him the torcs were blue and green so they needed something that would look good with it.  
  
"Hmm, well most of what you got is human casual clothes, if you wore those Liara would kill you." Feron commented,  still rooting through the closet. He pulled out the set of battle leathers,  then jammed them back in, "Liara would kill me if you wore those." He noticed a bunch of human dress clothes but bypassed them, Kolyat is drell and should dress like one for this occasion.  
  
He picked up some of the bike clothes noticing the modifications on the jacket. "Hey,  these are pretty nice,  too bad they aren't suitable." Feron slipped off his jacket and put on the modified one. He went back to the closet,  finding a set of black and teal light leathers in the far corner.  
  
"Here, these ones will work." He tossed them on the bed and went back to snooping. "Those damn women will be in there forever." He pulled more of the modified clothes out and tried on the jackets. He wondered if he could get a set in red and grey,  those were his favorite colors.  
  
"So,  marrying the Commander,  huh?" Feron asked,  taking off the jacket and replacing it. "You know she saved my life, rescued me from the Shadow Broker."  
  
"No, didn't know that. A lot of stuff she does she can't talk about." Kolyat was getting the rest of his clothes gathered up.  
  
"Yeah, she's one hell of a woman,  even if she is human. You're a lucky bastard. She helped to take care of me when I was recovering, between her and that Professor Solus,  I think my recovery went quicker then they expected. I would do anything for her. I owe her so much."  
  
Feron went to open the other closet when Kolyat stopped him, " don't open that. Thane's things are in there." Feron backed away from it.  
  
"Yeah,  I'm not that stupid. I'm gonna go watch the news or something." Feron walked out and a few minutes later Kolyat heard what sounded like a bunch of explosions from the vid player and Feron yelling that it was bullshit that his character died already, before heading to the shower.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Liara was standing amidst a pile of clothing on the floor, grabbing things and tossing them down. "Jade, what are we going to do, you have nothing to wear." She had shoved the few sets of Kolyat's C-SEC uniforms into a corner of the closet.  
  
"There has to be something here, Liara." Jade was furiously going through the other closet,  piling up clothes on the floor as rapidly as her friend did. "Here, what about this one?" She held up a creamy colored Asari style dress she bought on her first trip to Nos Astra.  
  
Liara looked at it with a critical eye, "no, no those cut outs are all wrong for something to get married in. An evening out yes,  but not marriage." Jade tossed it onto the growing pile.  
  
Liara pulled out a silver colored gown then tossed it down, "no, no,  all wrong." The silver was quickly followed by red, black and purple.  
  
"I forgot I had this one,  Liara,  remember this?" Liara turned toward her and seen the gown Shepard was holding. It was a white satin, off shoulder gown with green lacework making up the bodice and half sleeves, worked down to the hips in an intricate pattern. There was matching lacework along the bottom hem.  
  
"I remember that one. You had that made right before we had to go on that last mission to get the geth. You were to have a date with Kaidan when you got back and wanted something special."  
  
"Yeah,  I never wore it. I can't believe it's still here." She held the gown up to her and looked in the mirror. The green of the lace matched her eyes exactly.  
  
"Well,  I had the company pack and remove everything from the apartment when you died,  then when you came back it was all cleaned and put back." Liara was looking at her in the mirror. "I think it's perfect. We have to find the box with the half gloves and the shoes, it should be in there somewhere. Then get it packed for transport to the temple. Kolyat can't see you wearing it yet."  
  
Jade took one last look in the mirror then carefully stepped over the clothing on the floor and laid the dress on the bed. They both started pulling boxes down and finally found the one containing the matching gloves and shoes. That same box contained the jade hair combs carefully wrapped and placed within. Once everything was packed and Jade grabbed her makeup kit from the bathroom they called out to Feron and Kolyat they would meet them at the temple.  
  
"Oh Feron, if you and Kolyat wouldn't mind putting those couple of dresses we left out back, we would appreciate it." Liara said, then before either of the guys could get to the bedroom the women ran for the door. Stopping only long enough to hear the shouting coming from the drell about the fucking mess they left. Laughing they ran for the elevator.

 

* * *

  
  
Jade had just finished putting on her dress when Nayah came in and told her the crew had started to arrive. She exclaimed how pretty the dress was and to hug her before going back out. Liara started to pull Jade's hair up and fix the combs into it,  while Jade touched up her makeup.  
  
A few minutes later came a furious knocking on the door, Liara answered and then started yelling at the person on the other side, then shut and locked the door on them. Apparently the press had noticed the crew all going to the same place and followed them.  
  
Shepard placed a call to Bailey,  and then Liara connected to some of the Broker's private guards. They converged on the temple and quickly moved the press out. The C-Sec officers didn't even complain when the Broker's guards roughed up the more aggressive press. Then proceed to short out every bug that had been placed,  and they were numerous. You could hear the shouting and yells from the reporters as they lost their feeds.

 

* * *

  
  
Kolyat and Thane spoke to both the human and drell officiates, making sure everything was in place for the combined ceremonies. When the doors to the temple flew open and the press came rushing inside,  Thane hustled Kolyat into the closest room and closed the door. Within minutes he heard the familiar voice of Bailey yelling at the press to get out they weren't invited and had to leave.  
  
Once everything had calmed down and all the crew were present,  Rathan handed Thane the boxes containing the wedding torcs. Then Thane helped Kolyat set up for the drell part of the ceremony which would take place first.  
  
They nodded to Garrus and Tali,  both of which were dressed in their best suits. Garrus wearing a set of blue and silver civilian clothes that fit very well and looked brand new,  Tali had on a matching blue and silver enviro suit. The priests told Garrus what he would be doing and instructed Tali on her role. Once they assured the priests they understood,  the Drell priest let them know that everything was ready and they could begin at any time.

 

* * *

  
  
Doctor Chakwas handed Garrus a long box tied with a white,  blue and green ribbon and he carried it up to Tali,  who took it from him and carefully placed it on a table,  the boxes containing the torcs were already in place. Joker stopped Garrus as he past by him and handed him a bouquet of colored calla lilies,  whispering to him it was a gift for Shepard,  as an apology and also for her to carry down the aisle.  
  
Garrus carefully took them and hurried up the aisle and knocked on the door signalling all was ready.  
  
Garrus nodded at the priest who tapped on his omni tool,  suddenly the sound of tinkling bells began in the temple. Drawing everyone's attention and quieting them down. Liara came out and took a seat. The temple's robo cams activated to record the wedding.  
  
When Shepard came into the room the priest stopped the bells and a female drell stepped forward raising an instrument that resembled a flute,  then began to play a haunting melody. The sound drifted through the small temple and seemed to settle inside the hearts of all present, bringing the feeling of peace and joy.  
  
Garrus slowly walked her down the aisle, the murmurs of the crew following in their wake.  When they reached Joker,  she stopped and bent to kiss his cheek, he fidgeted and turned pink.  
  
Garrus noticed Kolyat didn't take his eyes off of Shepard. When he finally reached the designated spot next to Kolyat he stopped then he reached over to place Shepard's hand in Kolyat's and leaned in,  whispering so low that only Kolyat, Tali, Shepard and the drell priest could hear him, "you hurt her and I'll rip you apart." Garrus then leaned down and brushed his forehead against Shepard's, "you look beautiful,  Shep," and took his seat in the front row. The drell female stopped playing and returned to her seat near the wall.  
  
The drell priest blinked rapidly then cleared his throat. Shepard heard Tali whisper, " Keelah,  he's such a bosh'tet,  I should have brought my shotgun," causing the priest to blink again. Shepard let out a small snort. Then handed the lilies to Tali who put them in the container next to her.  
  
Kolyat took her hand and led her toward a small table set on the platform in front of the priest. On the table was 2 bottles filled with sand, one jade green and one teal blue, and a slender glass vase, in front of 2 small statues representing Arashu and Aroha.  The boxes containing the torcs on one side,  the other, the long slender box that Tali had placed there earlier. He leaned close and whispered, " you look incredible,  Jade. So very beautiful."  
  
_"Kolyat Krios and Jade Shepard, today you seek to join your separate lives together. These two separate bottles of sand symbolize your separate lives,_ _separate families and separate sets of friends. They represent all that you are and all that you’ll ever be as individuals. As these two containers of sand are poured into the third container, the individual containers of sand will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual containers, so will your marriage be.”_  
  
The priest put one bottle of sand in front of each of them, _"face each other and join hands, please."_  
  
_"Kolyat and Jade, as you commit yourselves to one another through sacred vows know your lives are no longer two, but one._  
_To symbolize this joining, I ask that you each pour your sand into this container, as you pour your sand, please repeat after me."_ The priest moved the vase in between them so the crew could see.  
  
_“As these grains of sand merge together as one, I merge my life with yours. Please take my love throughout the sands of time. My heart is forever in your keeping."_  
  
Kolyat and Shepard picked up their containers,  each poured in some of the sand, creating several layers as they recited their vows. The the priest took a glass funnel and placed it inside the vase, and as one poured the rest of their individual sand carefully into the vase,  mixing the colors together.  
  
_"Kolyat and Jade, as these grains of sand are now joined together, so are your hearts, your bodies and your souls in marriage."_  
  
The drell priest sealed the vase, locking the sand in the everlasting pattern Kolyat and Jade had made and carefully placed it between the 2 statues on the table.  
  
Thane took his place of honor beside Kolyat.

 

* * *

  
  
The human officiate stepped forward.  
  
_"We are gathered here today to unite Kolyat Krios and Jade Shepard in matrimony. I have been informed that rings will not be exchanged but drell torcs will be used instead._  
_If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."_  
  
Garrus jumped up, turned around and growled,  daring anyone to so much as sneeze. Joker opened his mouth but didn't get so much as a squeak out before Garrus was in front of him with his teeth bared, "don't ... you ... dare". Joker quickly snapped his mouth shut,  but raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk. Shepard started to shake her head,  her face flaming. Garrus went back and sat down,  satisfied no one was going to interrupt.  
  
_"Who here gives this Woman to be married to this Man?"_ Asked the priest,  looking at Garrus to signal him to say his line.  
  
Instead every single member of the crew shouted, "We do!" Causing both priests,  Kolyat and Shepard to jump. Shepard whirled around, "oh for the love of ..."  
  
The entire crew had huge smiles on their faces,  she couldn't be mad at them. She just shook her head and turned back toward the now shaking priest.  
  
The priest cleared his throat, _" Repeat after me please."_  
  
_"I, Kolyat, take thee, Jade, to be my wife._  
_To love and cherish, from this day forward, and thereto pledge you my faith. With this torc, I thee wed."_  
  
Thane opened the box containing the torc meant for Jade. Revealing a slim,  palladium torc anodized with baby blue and light green swirls,  inlaid with Jades and Sapphires. Kolyat's hands were shaking when he gently removed it and placed it around Jade's neck,  the clasps locked together seamlessly.  
  
_"I,  Jade, take thee, Kolyat, to be my husband._  
_To love and cherish, from this day forward, and thereto pledge you my faith. With this torc I thee wed."_  
  
Thane once again opened a box that contained a larger torc, identical to the one now around Jade's neck. After Jade removed the one from the box,  Thane reached up and carefully removed the copper one from around Kolyat,  giving him a smile, tears shining in his dark onyx eyes.  
  
Kolyat whispered, "is this really happening, Dad,  this isn't a dream? Right?" Kolyat was shaking like a leaf in a breeze.  
  
"It's real, son. You're almost there, just a few more minutes. Remember to never take her love for granted." Thane whispered back and gave Kolyat's shoulder a quick squeeze.  
  
The priest waited as Jade secured the torc on Kolyat and they both turned toward him.  
  
The human priest signaled to Tali who picked up the long box from the table and held it.  
  
_""Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding torcs - which shall always be an outward representation of your vows of love and respect, a commitment to each other."_

Tali removed the ribbon from the box and Thane lifted the lid. Placing it on the table. Tali handed Shepard a single red rose bud, while Thane handed Kolyat one.

_"In human culture the rose is considered a symbol of love and as such a single rose always means only one thing,"I love you." As your first exchanges of gifts as husband and wife there is no more appropriate gift as that of a single rose."_

Shepard and Kolyat gave each other the rose they held. A single tear started to trace it's way down Shepard's cheek. Kolyat gently reached out and brushed it away.

_"If provided with proper love and care these buds will florish and present an even more beautiful expression of the love and life of a perfect, mature flower. This same sentiment applies to your marriage. I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future, that you both pick one very special location for the sharing of your roses. Every year on this day you take the time to go to that spot, exchange your roses and recommit yourself to your marriage; a marriage based on love. In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words to say “I'm sorry” or “I forgive you”; “I need you” or “I am hurting”. If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot. That rose says the words: “I still love you." "Kolyat and Jade, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."_  
  
The drell priest joined the human one standing in front of the young couple.  
  
_"Kolyat and Jade, you have promised your love for each other by these vows along with the exchange of torcs and roses, you have merged all that you are, together in the sands of time,  it is our honor to now declare you to be Mr Kolyat Krios and Mrs Jade Shepard-Krios. Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride."_  
  
The priests smiled at them both.  
  
Kolyat stood there staring at Jade,  when all of a sudden, " For the love of ... hurry up and kiss her already. Not like you haven't sucked face before." Joker's shout startled him enough that he swooped in and kissed her hard. This was one instance that she thought someone swooping wasn't bad at all.  
  
They signed their official documents and Thane was given the vase, as was his role to carry it in front of the newly married couple.  
  
Garrus was handed a copy of the documents printed on real parchment paper and rolled into a scroll,  tied with the ribbon that was originally around the box containing the rose buds, along with an OSD of the ceremony.  
  
Tali carried the lilies as she walked back down the aisle on Garrus's arm happily following Kolyat and Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/9/15 - I chopped the living hell out of the wedding ceremony from what it had been when I first posted this. Years ago I wrote this and had it up on a blog as a catch all for this story until I could get some decent software to help me get organized. A little over a year ago I actually started posting this story here. Today while trying to find some links for StealthSister I found the damn thing on a .com almost word for word. Minus the drell specific things. Below is the two types of ceremonies I used and now apparently have a bunch of stuff that others had taken from my site and other sites if the google searches are to be believed. Anyway, if you want more information on them just look them up, they have been around for a while just not used very often since they are all non traditional style weddings. It is highly doubtful that I will be posting more unique things such as the writings if this crap happens again.
> 
> The combined ceremonies are ones similar to the United Sand Ceremony and the Rose Ceremony that is currently used in some of today's weddings.
> 
> Aroha is the Maori word for love. so why not have a goddess devoted to love and marriage.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading this, hope you are finding some enjoyment from it. 
> 
> Just a reminder, no beta reader, so any grammar or spelling mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Bioware owns all characters, OC's are mine.

* * *

 

 

Liara typed in a few commands on her omni-tool,  registering the documents and calling the guards to warn them they were coming out and to be ready.  
  
The press was still there, trying to push past the C-Sec and private guards,  shouting questions at the wedding group, they were completely ignored. Westerlund news reporter, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani,  sent her robo cam over the heads of the guards.  It exploded and showered bit of debris on top of several Turian C-Sec officers that were not to happy, Liara happened to have been walking past when it happened,  she had a rather smug look on her face as the glow from her omni-tool faded. Khalisah ended up being a headliner on the ANN nightly news for assaulting the officers and her subsequent arrest.  
  
Back on board the Normandy, Kolyat and Jade were greeted with a reception held by the crew members for them in the Mess Hall. They had a catering company bring in a large cake,  some champagne along with dextro safe cupcakes and drinks. There were several trays of what Jade referred to as "finger foods",  the non humans were sceptical about eating them,  until she explained it was a term used for small foods to be eaten using your hands instead of utensils. After that they picked up a plate and tried them.  
  
EDI was playing a selection of classical and dance music for the members that had a wish to dance. The party was growing to a close when Jade brought the group to attention.  
  
"Thank you all for the wonderful party,  and for coming to share our wedding with us. Now before we say goodnight,  I do believe there are 2 human wedding traditions to be done." Shepard smirked and took Kolyat by the hand.  
  
"Would all the eligible bachelors please group in the middle of the hall,  yes, you too Joker. Get over there Thane. Garrus don't make me shoot you,  get in there too." She stood there huffing at the men,  most of the human males had already moved,  they knew what was happening. The non humans were hesitant.  
  
"Kneel,  Kolyat." She said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Huh?" He asked nervously,  looking around,  seeing confused looks on alien faces and the human's sniggering.  
  
"Get down on one knee,  just like you did when you asked me to marry you." Once he did so,  his frill darkening. She kicked off one of her shoes and placed her foot on his thigh. Slowly she started to raise her dress,  sliding it up her bent leg. She raised her eyebrow as she seen him swallow.  
  
"What the hell are you doing,  Jade?" Kolyat hissed at her, he tried to grab her hand to stop her. The laughter from the human males was grating on his nerves. He glanced over looking at the group of men. Mordin was standing there,  typing away,  Garrus was trying to look everywhere but at Jade's leg. Thane just stared, not moving or saying a word, Feron had a huge grin on his face and started to edge toward the front of the crowd.  
  
"Pay attention sweetheart, " he swung his gaze back to his wife. She had bared her leg up to where a band of cloth was placed on her thigh. She started to run one finger up her leg. "Do you see this?" She ran her finger over the bit of white and blue satin, at his nod she said, " good, now it is the newly wedded grooms duty to remove this from his wife." He had started to reach his fingers toward it when she stopped him.  
  
" Ah ... Ah ... Ah ..., " she said as she gave a lopsided grin and wagged her index finger at him, " not with your fingers,  Kolyat, with your teeth."  
  
He blinked at her, rapidly fluttering both sets of eyelids. "But,  Jade ..." he trailed off, his frills darkening even more and expanding, he seemed to be humming,  in embarrassment, she thought.  
  
"Hmm, " she said,  "I guess I can break tradition. If you don't want to do it, I am sure someone else will, let's see,  who to choose ...." She tapped her finger against her lips and looked toward the males gathered in the mess hall.  
  
A bunch of coughs came to answer her, Kolyat whipped his head around to stare at the males and let out a growl. He could see Garrus's mandibles flaring and heard his sub harmonics sounding out a laugh, even his father was smirking at his embarrassment.  
  
"Like hell any of them will." Kolyat said as he looked over at them. She bent a bit and reached over touching his cheek, bringing his attention back to her.  
  
She smirked down at him,  her eyes shining, she brushed her fingers along the ridges on his head then tapped the band again,  then at a place just below her knee. "Start here."  
  
He put his mouth at her knee and placed a kiss, when he did, a very light scent tickled his nose.  He glanced up at her, smirking. As he kissed his way up to the band the scent of her arousal became stronger,  finally he took the piece of cloth between his teeth and started to draw it down her leg, followed by his hands that were holding her thigh and helping to keep her balanced. The piece of cloth slid past her knee, he let go with his teeth and slid it the rest of the way down her leg using his palm.  
  
After slipping her shoe back on her,  he stood holding the scrap of satin. Looking at her. "Now turn your back to the men in the middle, and toss it over your shoulder, it is a gift for one of the males, the one who catches it." She peeped around his shoulders, "guys, try and be careful with Joker." She had already seen him shuffling toward the edge so he would be out of the way. She reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss as the garter flew over his shoulder,  neither one seen who caught it, all they heard was a slight scuffle and a grunt from that general area.  
  
"Ladies,  your turn." Shepard called out,  and the single women changed places with the men. "For those of you that may not know,  the bouquet that I will be tossing won't be the one that I carried. That particular one was a gift from Joker, and I am keeping it. Instead," she opened a small box that was sitting on a table next to her, "this one will be used." She picked up a lovely bunch of mixed lilies and greenery with a sprinkling of baby's breath. Choosing one calla lily from her own bouquet she added it to the other one. "Ready ladies?" At their chorus of "yes", Shepard turned around and said, "good luck!" and tossed it gently over her shoulder. The bouquet was caught by Tali,  who held it to her chest.  
  
"For those that may not understand, the saying goes that  the lady who catches the bouquet, is the next to be married. Good luck, Tali." She cast an eye to Garrus and smirked as the hide on the side of his neck darkened and his mandibles fluttered then pulled in tight to his face.  
  
Shepard approached Liara and gave her a hug, "thank you so much for everything. Including having those flowers sent over on such short notice."  
  
"Anything for you Shepard,  you have done so much for me. I'll help in any way I can." Liara gave her a hug as Feron walked over carrying a plate piled with small foods and cake.  
  
Kolyat looked at him and grinned. Feron only shrugged, "What, I'm still hungry."    
  
She noticed the tell tale sign of a glimmer in the corner from Kasumi's cloak and walked Kolyat over to near her,  brushing his coat as if to remove dust or debris from it. "Kolyat, tomorrow evening I want you to take Kasumi with you to C-Sec Headquarters, she will be staying cloaked. I want you to let her take a look at those files her program wasn't able to crack. She thinks once she see's the actual coding she may be able to tweak the program. I'll pack up a piece or two of that cake and you can use it as an excuse to go to work and let Bailey know what's going on." Kolyat nodded. "Kasumi,  about how much time will you need to look at the files?"  
  
"Shouldn't take long,  if he and Bailey can keep anyone else away from the terminal I will be using that would help a lot. I can update the program on my omni-tool then transfer it to him when I am done." As Kasumi spoke,  Kolyat gave a slight jump,  not realizing she was standing right beside him. " I will send you a ping when I am ready to go,  we can meet somewhere and he can take it from there. And congratulations you two, it was a beautiful wedding ceremony."  
  
Shepard and Kolyat spoke with the rest of their guests and crew then made their way to the airlock. Thane seemed to be suspiciously absent from the gathering after they had tossed the garter. Everyone else seemed to be present so they put it down to him using the facilities. Kolyat sent him a ping letting him know they were leaving for the night and will talk with him later. Thane sent back a short reply wishing them a good night.  
  
When they reached the apartment,  Kolyat surprised Jade when he picked her up to carry her through the door and into their home. Gently kissing her before putting her down. When she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged and said, "research".  
  
He put the Sand Ceremony vase on the mantle above the holographic fireplace and Jade put the roses in a small vase and her lilies in another, before she walked over to him and took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
Once there she tugged his head down and gave him a kiss before stepping back and slowly removing one glove then the other,  placing them on the dresser. She crooked her finger at him and turned her back, "care to unzip me?"  
  
Coming up behind her he placed his hands on her arms and slid them up to her shoulders,  then across to her neck. Taking the pull into his one hand he slowly began to move it down,  kissing her back as it was exposed. When the pull reached the end at her lower back he carefully eased it down her arms. Then he took a step back and let the dress fall to the floor in a puddle of white and green satin and lace.  
  
Kolyat moved to the side and picked her up and placed her at the side of the bed,  where he stood looking at her.  
  
"You are so very beautiful," he said as she stood before him wearing a white lace and Thessian silk lingerie. Another gift from Liara.  She carefully removed the hair combs and placed them on the bedside table while stepping out of her shoes.  
  
She reached over and ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders then down his chest. Slowly undoing the clasps and buckles on his jacket. Pushing it off his shoulders when she was finished. Reaching up to kiss him before slowly opening the closures of his shirt and removing that as well. The scales on his chest were smooth and cool to her touch, the muscles of his abdomen quivering as she ran her nails across them. She leaned in toward him running her tongue along one of the darker markings high on his side as her hands worked open the clasps of his leather pants. Kneeling she undid the hidden buckles on his boots so he could step out of them. Standing she placed her hands inside of the tight fitting leather and slowly started to push them down his hips taking his underwear with them.  
  
Kolyat reached his one hand toward her face stroking along the side,  his thumb stroking her lip, slowly bending toward her to kiss her.  He intended a gentle kiss but his passion had ignited as he felt her hands stroke the sensitive flesh along his hips then move to wrap around his already turgid member. Letting out a groan he deepened the kiss,  pushing his tongue against her lips,  seeking entry to stroke along the flat tops of her teeth and roof of her mouth. Her own tongue sliding against the rougher one of his,  exploring his own mouth.  
  
She started to stroke his cock in a slow rhythm aided by his own natural lubricant,  at the same time he reached around and undid the closure on her bra,  letting it drop to the floor. His one hand moved to the front of her,  gently taking one of her breasts in his hand, feeling the nipple harden as the slightly rough scales on his fingers brushed across it. He gently pinched it between his thumb and index finger, hearing her moan he repeated the action.  
  
Breathing heavily he gently removed her hand from him and got into the bed,  holding out his hand to her, silently inviting her to join him. As she climbed into the bed and into his arms he kissed her once more and rolled her onto her back. Kissing and nibbling from her lips to her ear and then across her collarbone. Slowly moving down her body to take a lick at her nipple while running his thumb across the other one, taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He worshipped her other breast in the same way before slowly licking and kissing his way down her flat stomach, flicking his tongue into the intriguing little spot she told him was a "belly button".  
  
Tugging on the thin strip of satin along her hips, she smirked as she lifted her hips and let him slide the scrap of fabric down her legs and watched as he tossed it across the room. He went back to kissing her abdomen and finally down to that little treasure hidden in her luscious,  slick folds. Her scent of arousal driving him mad,  the glistening wetness of those same folds making his mouth water in anticipation of her taste bursting on his tongue. He started to flick his tongue out, tickling along the outer folds.  
  
Slowly licking up the sides and swirling around her clit,  he gently brought her close to climax. Her moans started to fill the air,  her hands clutching at his head that was still buried between her legs. As his rough tongue finally swept across the swollen nub causing her to climax,  her legs clamped tight against his head. Her body pulsing and shuddering as his own flexed against the bed needing the friction against him.  
  
As she slowly came down from her orgasm her legs eased open, small marks were left on her inner thighs from the stiff parts of his frills. He placed gentle kisses on the marks before moving up the bed,  his body covering hers. The swollen head of his penis just barely entering her still slightly pulsing opening.  
  
"Jade, are you ready to fully become my wife? If you are, in any way unsure, now is the time to say. Once we do this our marriage is for life.  The drell do not "divorce" unless the circumstances are extraordinary." He looked into her eyes, hoping to see assurance there of her wanting to consummate the marriage. What he found there was a look of such passion and need for him,  one of utter love.  
  
Smiling up at him,  she gently tugged his head down to her and kissed him as her legs wrapped around his upper thighs and tightened. The pressure from her legs caused him to slowly enter her, her walls slick from her earlier orgasm.  He broke off the kiss and watched,  memorizing how his cock slowly disappeared inside of her. He groaned at the tightness and heat from her surrounding him, her hands once again holding his head to her, tongues thrusting against each other until finally he was fully seated within her.  
  
Shepard gave a roll of her hips grinding against the small smooth scales and shuddering at the sensation of them against her still sensitive clit, " Kolyat, no more talking, you are right where I want you to be. I am your wife now and forever."  
  
Keeping his weight off of her with one forearm on the bed he used his other hand to grip her thigh and moved it higher on his waist,  he started to make slow steady thrusts into her body,  withdrawing almost entirely from her, to thrust back inside that warm wetness.  At her sigh and low moan he started to thrust faster, her hips rolling against his when they met,  the grip he had on her thigh tightened as his own moans started to fill the air. As the sound of their bodies coming together grew more frantic,  Kolyat brushed his tongue over Shepard's nipple,  then drew it into his mouth.  The gasp she gave, along with the way her nails dug into his shoulders let him know she getting closer to her second release. After releasing her nipple from the wonderful torment of his tongue and mouth he kissed her,  swallowing her moans. As his pace quickened and his thrusts became harder,  he pounded into her seeking to bring them to their shattering releases,  their breaths coming fast and hard,  their kisses frantic.  
  
Shepard started to come undone,  her leg muscles shaking and gripping tightly around his waist as her hands found purchase on his shoulders,  then raking her nails from shoulder to mid back, holding onto him as she rode out her release. He was right behind her, slamming into her one final time before emptying himself deep inside of her.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes as his body continued to twitch inside of her, giving her a final kiss on the lips and one on her nose.  
  
"I love you,  my wife." He said,  still having a hard time believing it was real,  that she was his to his dying day and beyond. For he fully intended to pray daily to his Gods that she be with him for eternity.  
  
"And I love you,  my husband." She gasped out as he slowly withdrew from her. His arms wrapping around her holding her tight against his body as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

 

 

***** Kolyat's POV *****  
  
The next day Kasumi sent out a ping in the early afternoon and met Kolyat at C-Sec,  she startled him once again by whispering to him when he was looking at an advertisement playing on the monitor,  she warned him she would use her hand to signal him. At the feel of her hand on his back letting him know she was right behind him he went into the offices and approached Bailey while he felt her give him a slight press of her hand indicating she was heading to the closest terminal.  
  
"Bailey, brought you some of the wedding cake, Jade and I wished you could have been there. Thanks by the way for helping to clear out the press from the temple." Kolyat leaned in to put the container on the desk in front of Bailey and whispered to him what was happening, Bailey didn't show any signs of surprise.  
  
"Yeah,  wish I could have been there, too. Your Dad send me a vid of the thing though,  she looked great. Nice ceremony. Tell her thanks for the cake." Bailey reached over and rearranged several scattered datapads on his desk before opening the container and starting to eat. "So are you two thinking about adopting kids?" Bailey asked before taking a big bite of the cake and glancing in the direction of the terminal. Though he couldn't see the person operating it he could see the info on the screen and noticed the encryption was being worked on.  
  
"We've talked about it. But with all of the things happening with the Collector attacks and only her and the crew seem to be doing anything about it,  we thought it best to wait a while. Plus we just got married,  so want a bit of time for ourselves when all of this is over." Kolyat said. He felt a slight touch on his back and heard a very low whisper, "I'm done and we need to talk,  stay here a bit longer and then meet me on the Normandy." He gave a slight nod, letting Kasumi know he understood. His omni-tool lit up and signaled a file had been sent,  glancing at it he noticed it was from Kasumi,  the updated hack for the files.  
  
"Do you have any children, Bailey?" Kolyat asked after he heard the whisper of noise from Kasumi passing by him on her way out.  
  
"I do,  a boy and a girl back on Earth. Haven't seen them in a long time. Planning on going back to Earth soon for a vacation. I miss having fresh Sock-Eye Salmon,  a type of fish,  we can't get it fresh here on the Citadel." Bailey went on telling him about the fish and the area where the kids were living.  
  
"I think Jade is wanting to take Thane to the desert there, the arid conditions will do us both good. Hopefully it will help with his healing after he has surgery when all this mess that is happening with the human abductions is over with." Kolyat stood up straight and said,  "well better get back home,  tonight is the last night Jade and I have together before her and the crew leave."  He shook Bailey's hand when the Captain held it out to him.  
  
After leaving the headquarters Kolyat slowly made his way to the Normandy,  making it look like he wasn't in a hurry and that it was a normal occurrence for him to go there. After going through the decontamination process he was told by EDI that Kasumi was expecting him in the Port Observation Deck and set the running lights to guide him.  
  
Kolyat noticed that Thane was also present in the room with Kasumi when he entered. "What's going on Kasumi? What did you find?" Kolyat asked as he sat on a stool at the bar. He noticed that Thane had a drink in his hand,  not something his Father usually partaked in, he once told him that being in control at all times was paramount to his work. It was only on special occasions did he ever drink and never more then the smallest amount social dictates would allow.  
  
"We need to wait for Shepard to get here, Kolyat. I want to see what she makes of the situation. All I will say at this time is,  there is something pretty deep happening at C-Sec and it doesn't look good." Kasumi told him, sitting crossed legged on one end of the large L- shaped couch that took up a lot of space in front of the window. Thane stood staring out of that same window, overlooking the Citadel docking area and watching the activities happening along the  dock.  
  
"I also pinged Garrus to come in, he is former C-Sec and may be able to shed some light on what is happening. Will also give very valuable advice on the actions to take. He may see something that the rest of us miss." Thane said still not turning from the window. Kolyat watched as his father downed the drink and headed to the bar to refill the glass.  
  
Kolyat started to worry about his father when he seen the type of alcohol being added to the ice in the glass. "Dad,  what the hell is going on?" As he leaned forward he could smell an underlying scent below the astringent smell of the human whiskey in the glass,  his father had come into his season. "Oh shit, Dad."  
  
Thane picked up the glass and downed it then set the glass on the counter. "Don't worry son. I need this to be able to face her today, my body wants her but I will fight to retain control.  Mordin is making a new suppressant for me as we speak. The old one caused a reaction with the breathing treatment last evening when I took it."  
  
Kolyat glanced at Kasumi who was reading an actual book and not a datapad. "Isn't there anyone else you can go to and get some relief?" He whispered. Thane shook his head. Looking at his son he said in a low voice, "any female,  no matter the species that has brushed against me since yesterday has left me with a feeling of revulsion, only the thought of her did not. I am not interested in males or Asari. There will be no relief with another person,  only what I can get from the medication and ... other means."  His father's frills flushed,  Kolyat wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what his father had just said,  but taking a guess it was because of what his father would be thinking of while he was gaining his relief. Or more like who.  
  
Kolyat was furious that another male was desiring his wife. He wanted to help his Father,  but he wouldn't allow another man to bed her. He kept a close eye on how much Thane was drinking and hoped Mordin would hurry with the medication.  
  
A short time later Garrus came into the room and took a seat on the couch to wait for Shepard. He too detected the scent in the air for what it was. He vowed to watch over Shep when they left the Citadel. Kolyat wouldn't be there if things got out of Thane's control.

  
  
***** Shepard's POV *****

  
  
After Kolyat received the ping from Kasumi, Shepard decided to go to the Bachjret Ward and visit Nayah at their store.  When she arrived Nayah was helping a couple choose their wedding torcs and noting their chosen design on a datapad. After acknowledging her arrival Shepard took a seat on the chair to wait. The drell couple gave her a look of suspicion before turning back to Nayah and finalizing their order. Shepard stood up and removed her jacket,  her own torc now fully visible. Rathan chose that moment to come out of the back room.  
  
"Commander Shepard-Krios,  good to see you again. How is your husband Kolyat? The wedding ceremony was wonderful,  it was so thoughtful that you incorporated a part Kolyat's Drell customs into the ceremony, thank you again for the invitation." Rathan's voice boomed out across the room and everyone turned to watch him walk to Shepard and enfold her into a hug. The drell couple's eyes just about popped from their heads,  when they heard her name. Shepard heard them whisper to Nayah asking if it was true that she really married a drell. Nodding Nayah grinned at Shepard.  
  
"Now,  Rathan, none of this Commander stuff. You and Nayah are good friends to my husband and me,  you both know you can call me Jade,  or Shepard as I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before people get it in their heads that I am no longer just Shepard but also Krios now." His laughter echoed in the confines of the small room.  
  
"Kolyat is doing fine, he went to take some of the cake to his boss at C-Sec. I came by to talk with Nayah for a bit and to get a look at some of the other items you have to offer. The females of my crew were crazy about my bracelet and torcs you made for us. Which are beautiful by the way. I also want to look into presents for Kolyat and Thane,  also one for a special female member of the crew that is as close to family as I had until I met Thane and Kolyat."  
  
Rathan nodded, "I can get you started until Nayah is free to help you. Let's start with Kolyat. I noticed when he was here that he had only the torc from his rite of adulthood,  that was until he talked you into marrying him." He smiled at her as she gave a laugh, " And that very unusual bracelet I noticed on him at your engagement party." He paused for a moment, "we can make him something to wear with under C-Sec uniforms. Maybe something small and light he can wear on his other wrist. Hmm ..." He went still and Shepard waited. "An armband for around his bicep, a woven mesh, flexible."  
  
"He has been offered training as an Officer, that would be a great present to give him as he graduates from training school. I need something very special for Thane though, after I get finished with the current mission, he is having surgery and I want something to give to him when we bring him home."  
  
Rathan's eyes started to go unfocused,  he was replaying a memory,  of what she wasn't sure. But a grin started to form on his face at one point. He started to rapidly blink as he came out of the solipsism and looked down at her. Laughing again he said, " I know just the thing. I don't know if you noticed but he is pierced."  
  
"Pierced?",  she asked. He nodded,  "yes, he has 3 piercings along each of the ridges above his frills, but if you never seen him wear anything then either he had them done when he was younger and no longer wears them or someone said something that upset him enough to remove the clamps. They are incredibly painful to have done on Kahje,  many males can't handle that type of pain,  but if he had 3 sets done he must have one hell of a pain threshold and should be proud to show it. He must have also loved someone very deeply to do that."  
  
She grinned at him, "make him 3 sets of clamps, palladium, and I want a symbol made and attached to one. It's a bit intricate,  I will leave it up to you on what you make it out of." She opened her omni-tool and sent a ping to Sten at the bike store and requested a copy of the dragon design be sent to Rathan's store."  
  
She stood staring at Rathan for a minute or so, until he raised an eye ridge at her, "What?" he asked.  She started to laugh, " I was imagining what you guys would look like with those clamps,  then wondered if I could talk Kolyat into getting a set." She said with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
She heard Nayah giggle. "They are sexy if you can find one that will go through that pain for you. They are also very devoted." Rathan raised his eye ridge at her and crossed his arms, " hmm,  is that so?" he asked,  his eyes fixed on his wife as she grinned and walked toward them.  
  
The drell couple had just left the store,  Rathan said he would get to work on the pieces they had ordered and Nayah went to make tea for the two of them. Shepard walked over to the window overlooking the ward and watched the people go by until Nayah returned.  
  
The sat and drank their tea,  Nayah asking her what surgery Thane was going to be having, and told her she would pray for him to heal quickly. She led Shepard over to the counter and pulled the wheeled cabinet  up to it and asked what type of jewelery she had in mind for her female friend. Shepard picked out an incredibly delicate looking mesh necklace in gold. Nayah boxed it up and wrapped it for her. Nayah also took the time to explain more about the cultural significance of the piercings. Shepard realized it wasn't something as simple as just deciding to do it,  there was always a greater meaning to it,  or an outlet for those with specific needs.  
  
"You know,  there is one more thing you can get for both Kolyat and Thane that they would appreciate also. How much do you know about our scales and their upkeep?" Nayah asked Shepard.  
  
Shepard flushed, " not much I'm sorry to say, other then the health issue with humidity so you don't usually like the normal water showers. Kolyat rarely uses anything but the sonic shower. I also found that damage to your scales can cause issues with the underlying skin if not treated properly." Her voice trailed off softly as she thought of Feron and the damage that had been done to his scales and body,  some of which wouldn't heal without leaving severe scarring.  
  
Nayah nodded, "yes those are both very true. We come from a species that evolved in the desert. Even though most of us were born and raised on Kahje we still prefer and need it to be dry. Our people have a custom, it is usually considered intimate,  done between couples or parent to child. Our people created special sands, usually used when our bodies begin the shedding process. The coarseness will help in the removal of scales and keep them from building up leading to issues with damage and in some severe cases the skin under the buildup will begin to rot. Then there are various other consistencies depending on what we are in need of. Then after the old scales are removed our new ones need to be carefully polished then a specific lotion or ointment is carefully and gently rubbed into them. This protects the newly formed scales and conditions them. It also aids in healing of small scars or in some cases preventing them. The process is also very relaxing, and brings the participants closer."  
  
Nayah pushed the cabinet back into its place then came around the counter. "Like I said it is also a very intimate gesture. I don't know if you would be comfortable, or if Kolyat would be comfortable having you give them to Thane as he recovers. But it will help with his recovery,  and keep the scarring on his body to a minimum if done correctly. In his case it wouldn't be to remove old scales but to keep the area clean and keep him relaxed. If you would like I can go with you to the store,  it's just a few shops down, and put together packages for them with everything that will be needed. I will explain to you their uses and such."  
  
"That sounds great,  I don't think either of us would have an issue. I also want a small package, if we can, for onboard for Thane. Something he can use until this damn mission is over. Give me a second,  I want to contact someone. You met Feron at the wedding,  he may need one also,  something very special for him to use. He has no intimate friends or family so will need to modify the items for him to use himself,  if that is possible.  
  
Shepard opened her omni-tool and sent off a quick message to Liara asking if Feron had one of the sand bath systems on the ship. Liara told her that he didn't have one. They meant to buy one after Shepard's wedding but something came up demanding the Broker's attention and had to leave before getting it. Shepard thanked her and signed off.  
  
"Ok, make that one for Feron too, if we can go now that would be great,  tonight is the last night of shore leave and I would like to surprise Kolyat with it." Shepard had a sly grin on her face and a naughty sparkle in her eye that Nayah knew very well,  she seen it in the mirror when she was getting the system ready for their use.  
  
Nayah went into the backroom to let Rathan know where she was going while Shepard put on her jacket and grabbed her hood. She was just tucking the package and hood into her inner jacket pockets when Nayah came back out. They went down to the store and entered,  Nayah was greeted by the shop owner and then proceed to take Shepard to the personal hygiene area to shop. There she helped her chose several types of sand for each package along with brushes,  scrapers,  cloths and floor mats along with several small sachets bags, piling them into the carts the store provided. Then she took her to the actual heating systems. They had everything from small pots with one heating setting to ones that were complex contraptions that had variable heating /  preheating settings,  a drawer that could hold a small bag containing sand for quick, small uses so you wouldn't have to heat the entire unit. Shepard picked out 3 of the best units along with a small travel sized one for the Life support room on the Normandy. The clerk that came over to assist Shepard after Nayah had left to check on something she wanted, was frantically trying to keep up with everything and as the purchases got larger and more expensive she grew concerned that she may be wasting her time with the human.  
  
"Excuse me miss,  but you do know what these are for. These are made for Drell not humans,  there is nothing in this store you can use." The young female drell said to Shepard, a slight sneer to her voice. Shepard's spine snapped straight and the Commander Shepard mask fell across her face before turning around to confront the female.  
  
"It is Commander Krios to you. Yes,  I know what these are for,  as I am buying them for my husband and other members of my family. So if you do not wish to take the order from a human please either find me someone that will assist me in packaging up the articles that I am buying or I will leave the premises and when my friend asks why I left the store I will inform Nayah that as a human I was unwelcome there."  
  
Both Nayah and the store owner came to see what was happened as they could hear the coldness in Shepard's voice. They seen Shepard standing in what they thought was a military stance,  glaring down at the store clerk. The owner of the store immediately recognized Shepard as he was on the Citadel when the Geth had attacked it years ago and had seen her giving interviews after it had happened. He never believed the story the Council was putting out about her being wrong and not mentally stable. If she was, why would they have left her in command of a ship and sent her out on missions.  
  
"Commander Shepard,  is there a problem? Can I help you with something?" He asked worriedly,  this was not someone he wanted to have issues with.  
  
Shepard looked at the man, "It is Commander Krios now,  I am here shopping for my husband and family,  this store had come highly recommended by Nayah and Rathan who own The Emerald Tide,  I was unaware that humans were not welcome here." She seen Nayah come around the corner of the long table,  looking furious at the young woman,  who was shaking and the color washing out of her small frills. She knew she had just made a huge error in judgement.  
  
"I would be glad to personally assist you in anything you need to purchase in the store." The man quickly said, turning to the young girl, " you are dismissed for the rest of the standard week. I will not tolerate any species bigotry in this establishment. If you can not put aside those issues then please turn in your badge and I will send your wages to your address." The young girl nodded and hurried to the back of the store,  tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please accept my apologies for the appalling behavior of one of my employees. She is new here and to the Citadel itself. She had never been off of Kahje and needs to learn to be more accepting of others." The man gave a bow that reminded her of Thane.  
  
"It's fine,  no real harm done. Being apart of a mixed species couple is something my husband and I have to get used to. I am sure that won't be the last time something like this happens. But enough of that, here is what I want,"  she showed him the huge pile of accessories in the overloaded shopping carts,  "I also want 3 of these units,  and 1 of this one. And I'm not done shopping yet."  The man's eyes started to blink rapidly, knowing the bill was going to be huge, this one purchase would be more then he made in the last 3 years,  since the store was rebuilt after the attack. Shepard noticed it and sighed,  then pulled out a credit chit. "Here start running the bill,  start with the most expensive items then work down. By the time we are done,  hopefully it will be understood that I am not wasting anyone's time." The man held out a shaky hand and carefully took the credit chit. "They will need to be separated and boxed into 4 individual containers.  One will need to be shipped off the Citadel, please have the paperwork ready as soon as you can for me to sign,  2 will be going to an address here on the Citadel and the smaller unit along with it's accessories will need to be sent to my ship, the Normandy in Dock 24. We will take care of that when we are finished." The man nodded,  gave a quick bow and hurried to the counter pushing one of the carts,  by the time the ladies where rounding the corner he had already jogged back and pushed the other cart up as well.  
  
Shepard looked at Nayah and shook her head, " where is the lotions and ointments and whatever else you think the men may like to have." Nayah showed her the way to the far end of the aisle.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jade,  I didn't think they would be like that." Nayah sounded aghast at what she had witnessed from her own people.  
  
"Don't worry about it Nayah. As far as the owner showing concern about the purchases,  he isn't the first one nor will be the last. Most of the shop owners think we human military people are nothing more then rowdy,  broke interlopers. But alas,  some of us know about investments and are savvy investors."  
  
Shepard started to look through the lotions,  opening them up and smelling them,  trying to find ones that she thought the men would like. She found one that was rather pleasantly reminiscent of the smell of Autumn back on Earth,  it was a fond memory she had of her childhood. She picked it out for Feron along with an ointment that Nayah told her was good for scar tissue. For Kolyat she found one that reminded her of the warmth of sandalwood and would compliment his natural scent. Thane's took a while longer. She couldn't decide. Nayah handed her one that had a wonderful smell to it, something that reminded her of the trip she took to a small village in the Chinese People's Federation, lightly floral, mixed with spices. When she asked what it was Nayah told her it was a scent that comes from a rare flower native to Rakhana, the greenhouse workers were just now finally being able to adapt the plant without it losing the strength of the scent or having to make it using synthetics,  which never quite smelled right. Shepard gave it another deeper inhalation then grabbed all the containers of each of the scents she had picked out. Nayah could only laugh.  
  
Nayah took her to a few more areas of the store to buy odds and ends for them,  finally she pronounced them done and they both walked back to the counter their arms loaded down with more items. They found the owner had the four shipping crates ready to be packed,  each one had in the appropriate heating unit,  and all the purchases were grouped together so they could be loaded into the crates in order,  there was less chance of a missed item. Adding the rest of the items onto the order,  he finalized the bill, and Shepard signed it without even hesitating. Nayah, on the other hand was the one to blink rapidly at the final total on the datapad. When she looked at Shepard, the Commander started to laugh, " that isn't even as much as what Kolyat spent on clothing when he first moved into the apartment with me. That man can clothes shop worse then me. Not to mention when I bought him the hoverbike and had leathers custom made for him,  he went and had even more of them made." She filled out the shipping forms for the crate to be sent to Feron,  then gave the owner the address for the apartment, he sealed the crates and labeled each one with the names they were meant for. Then called for a delivery service for immediate pick up and delivery of the crates.  
  
"I'll give Kolyat and Thane the address of the store in case they need or want something else to go along with this stuff."  Shepard thanked the store owner who only stared at her while clutching the sales datapad, they made their way back to The Emerald Tide.  A ping came through her omni-tool as they walked inside.  
  
"Well looks like my visit is over,  that's one of my crew members, requesting my presence. I had a great time today,  thank you for all your help,  Nayah."  
  
Nayah hugged her and said she had a great time and hoped to be able to do it again soon. Shepard poked her head into the backroom and wished Rathan a pleasant day and hoped to see him later. He told her that if Kolyat agreed to be pierced to bring him down, " I'll  make him a unique set of clamps and have them ready."  
  
Shepard laughed and waved to him,  she left the store and drove to the Normandy, the ping had come from Kasumi and was marked as urgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one of the believers that the drell coming from an arid planet and having scales would prefer sand bathing to remove the scales from their bodies, for several reasons, one being water would be needed more for hydration then bathing. Several other authors have also included this in their Thane centric romances. Some go into more details. Some barely touch on it.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

 

 

When Shepard arrived at the Normandy, EDI directed her to Kasumi's room where the others were waiting. She told EDI a crate for Thane will be arriving shortly and have a crew member deliver it to the Life Support room then notify her of it's arrival.  
  
Upon entering the room she took note of who was present and the current atmosphere of the room. Tension was running high and she knew it wouldn't be good.  
  
"Ok, Kasumi,  I assume this is about the data you found in the C-Sec database about those files?" At her nod, Shepard walked over the the bar taking the stool next to Kolyat, " hit me with it."  
  
Kasumi stood and opened a holo program using her omni tool. " I decrypted several files while I was updating the hack. I noticed several similarities,  one of which,  I think is alarmingly obvious to anyone looking. Kolyat,  look at the files on the screen then remember what the ones you already unlocked had on them,  find what's the same thing on each and every one."  
  
Kolyat nodded and looked at the files,  then closed his eyes, after a few minutes he started to frown then sat up straighter. "That can't be right, Kasumi." Opening his eyes and staring right at her." I don't mean to sound doubtful of your talents,  but is there anyway these could be forgeries that fooled you? Because if what I am seeing is right,  this is bigger and deeper then what we bargained for."  
  
"If these are forgeries they are absolutely perfect,  and no one is that perfect. The rest of you look at these files and tell us what you see that is consistent."  
  
Garrus and Shepard looked at the files, Thane stayed on the far side of the room on the desk chair, which was the farthest he could get and still remain in the room. Shepard glanced at him with a frown on her face but didn't say anything,  turning her attention back to the files. After a few minutes she stood up, her hands bunched into fists.  
  
"Son of a bitch, how the hell could that have happened and not set off warning bells." Shepard paced,  Garrus still stared at the files. "Garrus what do you know about Executor Pallin? Do you trust him? Have you ever had any thoughts he could be dirty? If suspicions about other C-Sec member or higher ups on the Citadel was brought to his attention with evidence to back it up,  will he listen?"  
  
Garrus sat back and gave it some thought, "Pallin is one of the most straight laced Turians I have ever met. Well, other then my own Father. Both of them are good Turians, believe in following the rules with honor. I butted heads with him over bending the rules on more then one occasion and he would never waver." Garrus flexed his mandibles and a low hum could be heard from his direction, "as far as being able to trust him. Yes, absolutely. He will listen to evidence, he believed Saren was dirty but had higher orders concerning dropping the investigation,  and it was on those orders that he told me to drop my investigation. He didn't like it but did it."  
  
Shepard looked at Kolyat,  "send a message to Bailey,  get him here and in on this. Tell him to get here ASAP, and we may be staring at a Blue on Blue situation in C-Sec backed by a Cake Eater. Don't worry he'll know what I mean." Kolyat just stared at her,  the words she spoke made no sense to him at all.  
  
Shepard went back to staring at the files,  this was going to get messy at some point and there were certain people that needed to be prepared and take precautions,  Bailey was one of them.  
  
"Shepard, the crate has arrived and placed in the room as you directed." EDI's voice came over the comm in the room. "Thanks EDI."  
  
Kolyat looked up and seen her glance toward Thane and give him a small smile. Looking at his father all he could see was Thane staring at Jade and gripping the armrests of the chair. Flicking a glance at Garrus he noticed the Turian was keeping an eye on Thane as well,  but still looked relaxed.  
  
A few minutes later Legion entered and brought Bailey with him. Legion was getting ready to turn and leave when Shepard asked it to wait a minute.  
  
"Legion,  can you look at the codes on these files and tell us if anything had been digitally changed or forged on them? Something a Human, no matter how good they are,  may miss?" Shepard glanced at Kasumi an apologetic look on her face,  hoping Kasumi understood she had to cover all bases. Kasumi only nodded and grinned at her.  
  
"Of course, Shepard-Krios Commander," Legion walked over, the flaps on his head moving and a low sounding digital clicking came from him. As he accessed the files the whirring and clicking grew louder until finally it turned to Shepard,  " no anomalies found."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, Legion." Shepard said, and waited until the geth left the room.  
  
"Okay folks here is what we are looking at. Every single one of these files has 3 things in common,  across the board,  the first is every single one is Human. The second they have all been hired into C-Sec over the last 2 years and have been hired with one distinct similarity. Every single one has been a direct hire by Ambassador Donnel Udina.  Now I know most of you either haven't had the displeasure of actually speaking to him or seeing him in action in the Council chambers. But let me fill you in, he is one of the pro Humanity people. He keeps it under wraps but it shows itself in those chambers if you know what to look for."  
  
Garrus gave a snort,  he was in the chambers when Udina lost control on several occasions shouting and shaking his fist over some of the Council's decisions concerning the Humans. He looked at Shepard, "Shep, you said these were direct hires,  it sounds as if you think he went around the Executor in the hiring of these Humans. That's not possible, the Executor oversees all of the recruiting process and is very stringent on the procedure."  
  
Shepard shook her head,  " just take a look at it Garrus. Under prior service history,  if the Executor knew anything about Human military he would never hire them. And I have to believe he would know this." Garrus looked at the info but it didn't look anything out of the ordinary. It all seemed normal, they served their homeworld in the military,  although it seemed they all came from the same branch of service.  
  
"I don't understand,  Shep,  it looks normal." Garrus said,  knowing there was something there he must have missed but just didn't see it. The only thing he saw was the hiring endorsement of the Ambassador.  
  
Shepard stared at Garrus then said, " Bailey look at it and tell us what is wrong." Bailey walked over and looked at the files where she had indicated. It took all of a minute before he realized what he was looking at.  
  
"Holy shit,  Shepard. You called it right when you said it may be a Blue on Blue. The Executor would have seen this,  and needs to be told." Bailey paced agitatedly and started to rub his head,  sporting his military crew cut.  
  
"What is going on,  explain this, one of you." Garrus said sounding angry that he couldn't see what was going on.  
  
"Ok,  some background info for the rest of you. There are certain groups of people,  that have military like training, you know them as Merc groups. On Earth there are some that were truly disciplined almost as good as the actual military. These groups are known as, paramilitary, they are not recognized as legal military branches. There are some that are legitimate, they form companies,  they go through background checks and are regulated as any other business.

They provide security and bodyguards for the more influential citizens of Earth. Many of them are retired military. Even our police force uses some groups to supplement their force when needed, along with several of the branches of government in what used to be known as the United States of America before they joined with Canada and Mexico. This whole branch of military doesn't exist in any way as a Systems Alliance branch,  the group listed is known to be one of the paramilitary groups that are nothing more then mercs available for hire to the highest bidder. As the Ambassador,  Udina would also know this."  
  
She let it sink in a bit before continuing, " Udina is stacking C-Sec with Human mercs hired directly by him without the knowledge of the Executor. If Pallin confronts him about this it puts him in danger. Bailey,  Kolyat you need to warn the Executor but make damn sure he knows to wait until we can catch the weasel red handed. With something more solid. All he needs to do is deny his actual involvement,  if he can encrypt and hide this for as long as he has,  he would be more then capable of erasing the evidence. I know of one person who has the resources and the know how to get this level of encryption and be able to buy off a politician,  no matter how weasly and crooked they are."  
  
Garrus looked at her, "well,  shit." She nodded.  
  
"Without Pallin in charge who would be next in line to take over. I should be more specific since this will be a Human behind this. Which Human is the highest in C-Sec,  one most likely to be given the position if someone could get around the high ranking Turian and Asari?" She looked between Bailey and Garrus.  
  
Bailey cleared his throat, " that would probably be me,  Shepard,  I was one of the first Humans to be hired by C-Sec."  
  
"Shit. Then you are a target,  either to be used as a patsy or a tool for possible assassination. Damn, why can't things ever be simple. Just be prepared,  you see what is going on and who is a part of the problem." Shepard rubbed her forehead,  a massive headache was starting.  
  
She took a deep breath, " Kasumi,  do you still have those personal cloaking devices, the ones you ... obtained during one of the missions?" At Kasumi's nod she told her to give one to Bailey and one to Kolyat. "In case of an emergency, the devices have a 30 minute limit. If you need to use it push the button and get the hell out of Dodge. Get somewhere safe. If you need to, use this contact,  tell them who you are and that I told you to call them for help. Use the term "Therum mining laser". So they know I am the one that really gave you the info and its legit,  they will send someone to pull your ass out of the fire." She sent them the contact info that was given to her from Liara for emergencies.  
  
She started to rub her forehead again wincing from the pain. Kolyat got up and started to massage her shoulders hoping to relieve the tension. Everyone froze when they heard a low growl in the room. Shepard heard Kolyat whisper not to move. He slowly removed his hands and eased in front of her.  Staring at his Father who was still seated on the far side of the room. They watched as Kolyat stared his Father down, Thane closed his eyes and sat there not saying a word.  
  
"Everyone needs to carefully and quietly leave the room please. Slowly." Kolyat said as he grabbed Shepard and kept her from moving from behind him. The others slowly got up and left.  
  
"Breathe Dad, let it pass. Do you need me to call Mordin?"  
  
Kolyat still wouldn't let her out from behind him,  she kept trying to get around him to see what was wrong with Thane. Kolyat hissed at her to be still. Thane slowly shook his head, eyes still closed,  fighting to steady his breathing.  
  
"A moment if you please, my apologies to you both." Thane said,  his voice barely above a whisper. It took a few minutes before his breathing became closer to normal and he once again opened his eyes. "It is fine,  for the moment. Thank you,  Kolyat and once again I apologize."  
  
"No need for that Dad." Kolyat's body released some of the tension he had been holding onto. He knew that if his father lost control he wouldn't be able to stop him from taking her. His father was a trained killer, he had no training other then what Bailey had assigned for him through C-Sec.  
  
"I think we have had enough for tonight,  let's go get everyone squared away with what they need to know. Thane and Kolyat I would like for both of you to join me in the Life support room if you please." Shepard said as she slowly moved from behind Kolyat and moved toward the door, not seeing how Thane's eyes tracked her every movement.  
  
"Dad,  we are going to have to tell her what is going on. She won't understand why you keep yourself far away from her and have moment's like the last one. Especially when you are on this ship with her, it's not going to be an easy situation for either of you." Kolyat straightened up and carefully moved toward his father, "come on Dad,  she wants to see both of us for some reason,  best not to keep her waiting. And we **will** tell her." Kolyat waited until his father stood and walked with him toward the door.  
  
Outside Shepard had already made sure everyone knew what they needed to do and to watch for, then they all started to leave as the men came out of the room. The three of them headed for the Life Support room next door and entered. Kolyat asked that the room be locked and requested EDI to not let them be disturbed and if it was possible to please turn off any surveillance into the room as some personal matters must be discussed. They watched as the holo symbol lit up and the small light on the cameras in the room went dark.  
  
The men noticed the crate sitting on the table and turned to ask Shepard about it when they stopped, the look on her face was a mixture of anger and confusion, "what the fuck was that Thane, even I knew that wasn't normal for you. Why did you growl at Kolyat when he touched me? One of you tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"Jade, slow down, calm down and let us explain, this is something that the both of us had hoped we had a while before having to ...  get into." Kolyat started to talk while Thane edged his way around the far end of the table away from Shepard,  his breaths coming in what sounded like short pants. "Mordin mentioned to you about how our females go into season and our mating customs during that time. Dad also mentioned about our males also having a season when he was talking about what happened between him and Mother. Do you remember?"  
  
At her nod, he continued, "unfortunately,  Dad has bad timing. His season started last night, his body is demanding to be with his mate. As a male we have a few options.  If we are mated we seclude ourselves with our partners until the mating call is over,  around 4 or 5 days, leaving only when we have too. If we have no mate or under certain circumstances can not be with our mates,  like dad with mom,  we can obtain suppressants from Doctors, using those along with umm ... other means we can get through the issues. Or the male can seek out company for those days. Dad seems to be in a rather unique and uncomfortable position though." Kolyat looked at her and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"When you brought me out of battle sleep,  my body was also awakened. Emotions. Wants. Needs." Thane said his voice still hushed,  he had started to edge around the table again back toward Jade. His eyes blown wide, taking slow steps,  dragging one hand along the edge of the table. He stopped near her, Kolyat tensed when Thane leaned toward her inhaling her scent close to her neck and closing his eyes. "Desires." He whispered close to her ear. His tongue flicked out and brushed the side of her neck."Mmm." She shivered,  drew in a harsh breath and took a small step away.  
  
"I have been trying to convince my body that you are not my mate,  you belong to my son. It is very difficult. Mordin is working on a new medication for me now."  
  
"Why can't you seek out company?" Jade asked her voice low and hushed. He looked at her then at his son. " My body is repulsed by other females." He gave a harsh bark of laughter, "I finally feel this again,  and my body chooses the one person it can not have."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help,  I feel this is my fault you are in this situation." Jade looked down at the floor.  
  
"To put it crudely,  unless you are offering to let me fuck you almost non stop for the next four days or until Mordin has the medications ready that will lessen this need,  then the answer is nothing. I doubt anything else will help. Are you offering me that, Siha?" Thane saw Jade flinch as he turned from them to look out over the drive core.  
  
"Dad try to relax, she didn't understand. Jade, the call between mates is incredibly strong, being Human and not Drell you won't feel it. But when we come into our seasons,  the desire for our mate is so strong,  it takes an incredible will to not use our partners to harshly. By offering to help him and as one his hormones and body recognizes as mate is tantamount to offering your body to him to use as he wants,  however he wants, until his season is finished and the need dissipates. If it wasn't for his body thinking you were his mate,  it wouldn't be so bad. Just more of an annoyance then an overwhelming heat."  
  
"Shit,  I'm sorry." Thane didn't even glance her way. She started to tap her foot,  and biting her lip,  Kolyat knew it wasn't a good sign. His wife was thinking and thinking hard about something. She stared at Kolyat and started to rub her neck. Then cleared her throat. "What about touch? I know touching is taboo in some ways but ...would something that was meant for relaxing help? Maybe it will help to ease you until Mordin has your meds ready."  
  
"What are you talking about Siha?" Thane asked. Still facing the window. He seen Kolyat shifting back and forth,  looking at Shepard. She reached over and started to undo the latches on the crate, he turned when she opened the lid and revealed its contents to the men. Both of the looked at her in wonder. "Siha,  do you know what this is?" At her nod, Thane reached inside the box lifting out one of the containers of sand. Running his hand over the top of the container. Then set it back in and took out the lotion bottle,  opening it up and releasing the scent into the air. His eyes closing,  inhaling the spicy floral scent. " I remember this scent,  a flower from Rakhana."  
  
"This one is for you to keep here on the ship, its a travel set. There is a more elaborate set up waiting for each of you at the apartment. Nayah and I thought that with you going into surgery when we get done with the Collector base,  you would enjoy having one of these as you are healing. She ensured me it will help keep you relaxed as you heal. I know that touching between unmarried people isn't common,  but we're family."  
  
"Siha,  I haven't had one of these in many years. I ... I don't know what to say." He started to lean toward her then stopped, looking at his son,  who reluctantly gave him a nod. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on cheek then a lingering chaste one on her lips,  until Kolyat cleared his throat. "Thank you."  
  
"Kolyat this may work, if she is willing. It may bring just enough pleasure to hold me until the meds are ready." Thane was investigating the crate again,  touching every piece of the contents.  
  
"Alright,  but I'm staying in the room with you,  and we do this up in the loft. And if you so much as try to do anything to her I will do my best to beat the hell out of you, before you kill me, anyway. And she isn't touching parts of your body, you do that yourself. You keep a towel around you. This is insanity. And she stays dressed. I can't believe I am allowing my wife to do this. You aren't going to fuck her Dad so don't even think about it."  Kolyat was pacing and flexing his hands,  looking at his father.  
  
Thane was paying little to no attention to the rattling on his son was doing,  he was reaching into the built in drawers below the lit cases for a pair of loose pants,  putting them into the crate along with all the towels he had in the room. Then after redoing the latches, he grabbed it and was out the door heading for the elevator before either of the other two knew what was happening.  
  
"I guess we are doing this now?" Shepard let out a little laugh as Kolyat stood staring at the doorway with his mouth gaping open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that may not know, the terms:
> 
> ASAP: As Soon As Possible  
> Blue on Blue : Friendly fire  
> Cake Eater: in this case a Politician
> 
> This also really starts getting into my AU head cannon on certain subjects. Bear with me, hopefully I can make it cohesive enough for those still reading this to get some enjoyment from it.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

 

Thane was waiting for them in front of the doors to the loft still gripping tightly to the crate. As soon as they opened he rushed in and down the stairs placing the crate on the table in front of the couch. He proceeded to open and unload it,  placing objects in what looked like some type of specific order. Then pulled the cord from the bottom of the heating unit, stuck it into the socket in the wall then  turned it on. He started to open the jars of sand,  touching and rubbing some between his fingers and either putting them back or setting them on the table,  rearranging them as he went. Then chose one and placed a carefully measured amount into the heater when the light on the front of the machine indicated it had reached the correct temperature.  
  
Kolyat could only stare at him. Shepard watched Thane the entire time and gave a shrug.   
  
Once he was satisfied everything was in its proper place he spread the mat onto the floor and looked around for a stool to use as a seat. "Siha,  do you have a step stool or some type of short chair with no arms or back?" EDI broke in and told him there was one down in the mess hall in the storage cupboard.  
  
"I will go get it,  Siha you may want to change into something else. I will need to shower and the sand can be slightly messy if you aren't used to using it. Maybe the set of movie night jammies or something similar. His frills expanded a bit as his eyes fluttered and his breathing quickened as the tip of his tongue seemed to flick out past his lips then quickly retreat." Kolyat cleared his throat loudly bringing him out of the solipsism. Thane nodded to him and took off once again to get the stool.  
  
"I really can't believe this is happening." Kolyat shook his head.  He opened up some of the drawers looking for something other then the tiny set of jammies that she wore. He found a set of shorts and a tank top and tossed them on the bed. "Wait until he's in the shower then quickly change. He won't spend much time in there but will need the warm water to loosen up his scales, it is better then having you bathe him with a cloth and water as well."  
  
She walked over to him, "just think of this as a trial run, for when I do this for you. Only in that case there will be nothing holding you back,  and I won't be wearing any clothes. She ran her hands up his chest, as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer. He  bent down for a rough kiss,  his tongue had just made a deep thrust into her mouth when the door chimed and opened.  
  
They broke apart as they heard the low growl from the doorway, and the thump of something being dropped. They saw Thane shake his head and rush around the corner and into the bathroom. Kolyat sighed and gathered up a couple of the towels and clothing that was still on the couch then walked to the bathroom. He  thrust the items through the doorway and came back down grabbing the stool that was dropped on the way. He removed his coat then sat on the couch and watched as Shepard quickly changed clothes then placed the stool in the middle of the area where the mat was,  grabbing several towels she placed them on the lower area of the bed. This caused Kolyat to raise an eye ridge,  but didn't comment.  
  
A few minutes later,  Thane emerged from the bathroom,  he still had water droplets on his scales and had a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He dropped his bundled up night pants on the couch before sitting on the stool, placing another towel across his lap. Shepard grabbed a small towel and finished drying his scales.  
  
"Ok Thane, Nayah explained to me about this. But since this is the first time to actually do it,  let me know if I need to do it differently,  if you don't like it and want me to stop." He nodded and watched as she picked up one of the cloths and brushes dipping it into the warm pot and brushing the sand down the back of his head and neck. He let out a sigh as she took the cloth and gently used it to brush the sand in a downward motion,  working it gently onto his scales. She slowly worked her way down his neck to his shoulders,  then started to do the same thing down his arm,  using the sand brush first then the cloth. She continued until she had both arms done. Then she picked up a different tool, and used it to gently scrape away the sand and old scales,  leaving bright fresh scales behind.  
  
She worked slowly and methodically,  Nayah warned her that if any sand or patches were left behind it could cause damage. His back was finished shortly thereafter. She stood and looked over at Kolyat. He was on the couch reading a datapad,  for the first 30 minutes that she had been working on Thane,  he didn't take his eyes off of them. But something happened and somewhere along the way,  he relaxed. She placed the more delicate sand into the pot that Thane had pointed to,  then used a different cloth and ran it gently along the fresh scales, using the polishing sand to make the scales smooth, she worked slowly making sure all sand and debris was gone.   
  
Thane had his eyes closed,  a look of relaxation on his face. Glancing at the pot and seeing the once more replaced sand had reached the right temperature she once again took a fresh brush and cloth and moved in front of Thane, his eyes opened and watched her as she carefully used the brush on his face,  being extra careful around his eyes and soft parts of his frills. The cloth came next clearing away the used sand,  she noticed the look in his eyes and smiled. The pleasure he was getting from her attentiveness to his body and willingness to do something so intimate with him,  kept him in check. She gently brushed her fingers along the stiff ridges and seen the small holes that Rathan had already noticed after running the cloth over his face,  ensuring all the sand was gone. He gently placed his hands on her waist under her shirt and held her still for a moment, as he leaned into her,  breathing in her scent..  
  
His chest and abdomen came next. "Thane, you need to stand so I can do your legs as well,  the, uh... other parts you will need to do yourself."   
  
Kolyat looked up at this,  noticing just how relaxed his father was, amazing she calmed his desires and keeps the need in check just by doing this for him. He watched as Thane stood and Shepard proceeded to work on his thighs and calves. He went back to reading once he assured himself she was in no danger. A short time later he heard a snort,  then a cough, coming from his father and then heard full blown laughter from Shepard.  He looked up and saw his wife tickling the bottom of Thane's foot with a sand brush and his father was struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Siha,  stop that this instant." Thane managed to say around the sounds of his laughter. She dropped his foot and stood up, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed,   Kolyat gave a start at this but held his tongue.  
  
"Lay on your stomach, on the towels and I will get the lotion to rub in." Kolyat was shaking his head no when she looked at him. She only raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bottle and headed back to the bed.  
  
Thane was laying on the bed exactly as she told him too, watching her approach him. She climbed up onto the bed and kneeled beside his legs. Warming the lotion with her hands before applying it to his feet and working her way up one of his legs, carefully massaging it in,  watching as his scales seemed to soak it in and give off a light shine. Kolyat watched as she pulled on Thane to get him to roll over onto his back and move back onto the towels when she had finished applying the lotion.  
  
She started again at his feet,  massaging the lotion in,  moving higher on his legs. She was studiously ignoring the impressive tent that had formed in his lap,  Kolyat on the other hand was getting more agitated by the second. Shepard shook her head at him.   
  
She started to massage his abdomen and chest then leaned over Thane and whispered next to his aural canal, "let yourself go, Thane. No shame, no recriminations.  Just the pleasure of my touch,  that's it,  just let it go."  
  
Kolyat watched as his father closed his eyes, let out a groan , lifted his hips while gripping the towels and bedding beside him tightly,  then seemed to collapse in on himself with a shudder as Shepard was whispering something to his father that he couldn't hear. She picked up the extra towel he had carried with him and held it over his lap as he reached under it and removed the soiled one,  cleaning himself as best he could,  then dropping it to the floor. She didn't take her eyes from his.   
  
When he had resettled, she bent down and kissed his forehead then went back to applying the lotion to the rest of him. Thane laid there limp as a piece of over cooked seaweed. She had just finished his arms and was gently rubbing his head,  when Kolyat heard a slight snore from his father, she had got him so relaxed he fell asleep.  
  
Shepard finished applying the lotion then very carefully eased her way off the bed, making her way as silently as she could over to the table to wipe down the bottle of lotion and unplug the heating unit from the socket. When she started to pick up the pieces to start cleaning them,  Kolyat had placed his hand over hers and shook his head, pulling her with him up the stairs and into the bathroom. Locking the door behind them,  he pushed her against the wall kissing her.   
  
He started to tug at her clothes as she was pulling at his. Once they were naked and the clothes were kicked out of the way,  he reached over and flipped the settings for the sonic shower. When the pulsing waves started to hit their bodies they gave out a groan. Kolyat couldn't wait much longer,  he lifted her up, pinned her against the stall wall and pushed his fused fingers deep within her. Finding her wet and ready,  he pushed his cock in her,  muffling their moans with his deep kisses.  
  
Kolyat whispered to her he wanted to take her hard against the wall,  she clung to him,  her arms and legs wrapped around him, he kissed her again sending his tongue deep inside her mouth as his body started to move in her,  hard and fast,  the slapping of their flesh together drowned out by the setting of the shower Kolyat chose. His hands where gripping her ass and thigh hard, he didn't stop as she started to jerk against him, digging her nails into his back. He threw his head back and kept up his frantic pace, sounding out a mixture of groans and growls. She watched as his tongue flicked in and out from his mouth rapidly. Dropping his head back to kiss along her neck, sucking the area below her ear, she groaned,  as she felt his teeth bite down on the junction between her shoulder and neck. Her body starting to tighten around his again.   
  
"God's yes Jade, cum for me again." He groaned out to her, starting to take her rougher,  not giving her time to even grind against him, moving his one hand from her ass to place it behind her head to keep it from hitting the stall, he crushed his mouth to her's. Tipping her hips to a different angle he started to pound into her again, she started to shake, her inner walls was squeezing him tightly,  then clamped down on him as she screamed out. His pace became erratic, until finally he pushed one last time deep into her, and she felt him release, filling her to over flowing. Pushing her back against the wall of the shower,  he slowly let her legs lower as he pulled out of her, her walls still gripping him.   
  
He reached through the barrier and grabbed some washing cloths and her bottle of gel,  then flipped the switch so warm water cascaded down over them, he used one of the cloths to gently wash between her legs, carefully removing his semen as it dripped from her and ran down her leg. Then dropped that cloth and used a fresh one to wash the rest of her body, then his own.  
  
Turning off the water he stepped out and grabbed a towel,  and started to dry her off,  buffing her skin until she seemed to glow. His own took a little while longer to dry off. He picked up his clothes and quickly put his pants back on as she wrapped a dry towel around herself. Telling her to wait there while he went and got her something clean to wear.  
  
Quietly exiting the bathroom and walking down to the bed area he slowly pulled open drawers, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake Thane,  who was still lightly snoring. Grabbing the first set of panties and nightwear he came across he went back and handed them to Shepard,  she handed him a small container.  
  
He took down extra blankets and pillows and put them on the couch. Moving the clothes Thane had brought up with him to the stool,  placing the container of wet cloths on top of them.  
  
When Shepard came out of the bathroom and seen the blankets and pillows she grinned, and walked over to Kolyat who leaned down and whispered to her that  he didn't want to wake Thane or leave him in here alone, so guess they were going to be spending the night on the couch. He undid the top clasp of his pants then settled on the couch several of the pillows piled behind him. She carefully laid down with her back against him and pulled up the blankets then snuggled down as his arms enclosed her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contained in this chapter is a memory of Thane's, about Irikah. It fits my story, it is not canon and may not be YOUR headcanon or that writer over there's headcanon. BUT it is for this story the way I want it to be. As always feel free to skip the chapter or the segment itself.
> 
> For those still reading, I do hope you get some enjoyment. Constructive comments are always welcome.  
> Thank you for the Kudo's and subscriptions.

* * *

 

 

Shepard came slowly awake with a pain running along the right side of her face, blinking her eyes she slowly remembered where she was. Without raising her head she glanced at the table and bed,  both were empty except for the wet wipe box. She then tried to figure out why her face was hurting, then her pillow let out a soft snort. Sometime during the night she had flipped over and wiggled down to her current position. Her face nestled on Kolyat's crotch. The snaps on his pants were digging into her skin. _Wonderful_ ... she thought. _I'm going to have those god awful marks on my face for hours._  
  
Kolyat let out another soft snore. He tightened his fist in her hair where it seemed to have woven itself among the strands. Shepard got a devious grin on her face as she slowly eased herself up, careful to not wake him and to not get her hair pulled out. She eased the rest of the clasps open and parted his pants,  revealing him to her, even in a relaxed state he was quite impressive.  
  
She blew warm air across his cock,  which gave a slight twitch. She did it again,  watching as it gave another twitch and started to grow firmer. Bending down she licked her lips then slowly ran her tongue along him, his hand tightened in her hair and a low sigh came from him,  his breathing sped up a little but he didn't fully wake up. She did it again,  he became much firmer and her name escaped from his lips as her mouth slid over him,  taking him deep inside. His hips flexed into her, and his hand released the grip he had on her hair to palm the back of her head. She looked up to see his eyes open and a glazed look there.  
  
He gave a groan as she raised her head and swirled her tongue against the tip of his cock several times,  she felt a slight pressure from his hand and got the message,  he wanted more and he wanted it now. She started to work him with her tongue and mouth,  her hand stroking him roughly. He didn't take his eyes away from watching her, but his panting breaths and his groans mixed with barely heard but felt growls coming from his chest indicated he was liking what she was doing. He felt himself tighten, "Jade,  stop. I'm too close."  
  
He let go of her hair as she scrambled up to straddle him,  pushing aside her panties she slid down on to him and started to rock against him, " harder." He gasped out as his hands took a hold of her hips, she set a punishing pace,  slamming against him and rolling her hips when she could. It only took a few minutes before she felt him explode within her. She leaned forward as he laid there trying to catch his breath,  his chest heaving and hands flexing on her hips, licking along his dark stripes and kissing her way up to his frills where she gently licked the sensitive area.  
  
She kissed him again before sitting upright, his body was still hard inside her. She stared at the ridges running along his face above his frills,  imagining the clamps there and started to bite her lip again. Kolyat saw that look and mentally prepared himself for whatever strange thing his wife would come up with.  
  
"Sweetheart,  I have something I want to ask you." Shepard started to lick her lips,  his eyes zeroed in on the movement and she felt him twitch inside of her. "I will understand if you say no, but I was wondering,  I know some of the Drell males have their frill ridges pierced. I think that's sexy as hell, for a lot of reasons,  would you be willing to get your's done?"  
  
He stared at her for quite a while, "Jade,  the ridges are incredibly sensitive and is quite difficult for that to be done,  the pain involved can be excruciating from what I understand of it. I love you,  but I don't know. I will need time to consider it." He saw some of the light go out of her eyes and it tore him apart.  
  
"It's ok,  you are sexy even without them." She told him a smile on her lips. "I had better get up so we can get cleaned up,  I have a lot to do before we clear dock." She gave him a quick kiss, carefully slid off of him and stood up, gathered her clothes and headed toward the shower.  
  
He let out a sigh, _damn it_. The thought of that pain had his balls shriveling up. He wasn't sure if he could handle it,  he could handle the pain of broken bones,  even the pain from sparring when some of the Turians got a bit out of hand during the C-Sec training matches. But this was on a whole different level.  
  
He got up and reached for the container sitting on the table that Thane left there,  after a quick cleanup he redone the clasps on his pants,  just realizing he didn't bring his wife release,  he took everything she gave him this morning,  but didn't stop to bring her pleasure. _What the hell kind of husband am I?_ He gathered the blankets,  shoving them in the laundry shoot and put the extra pillows back in their storage slot hitting the button to put them through a decontamination cycle. Finished getting dressed and had just sat down to put on his boots when she came back out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go down and see what I can fix us for breakfast." He said as he finished the last buckle. "I also want to check in with dad,  I have no idea when he left,  guess we were both sound asleep when he did,  he did all that clean up and neither one of us heard him." He gave her a quick kiss then rushed out the door.  
  
His first stop was Life Support where he found his father drinking tea and putting away the towels that must have just been cleaned and delivered back to him. "Dad,  how are you doing this morning?" He asked, taking a close look at Thane and seeing very little tension in his body,  his scales still giving off the shine of freshness.  
  
"I am doing much better thanks to both of you, I am grateful you allowed her to do that for me. I would never have thought something like that would have the effect on me it did. I had never had the feeling of tranquility and I must admit, pleasure from a touch,  that I did last evening. She tamed the raging beast inside of me like no other could, with just an innocent act of affection. She is truly a Siha." Thane finished placing the articles away. "Mordin has also finished the new medication and gave me another breathing treatment. It seems to be working well on the minor areas of damage. He said soon he can start having the treatment field tested on others."  
  
Kolyat nodded and cleared his throat, "Dad,  I want your opinion on something that Jade requested of me." He took a seat across from his father and started to tap his fingers on the tabletop.  
  
Thane waited for him to continue not wanting to rush him it wasn't often his son came to him for advice.  
  
"Jade heard that some of us get the clamps done. She asked if I would get it done,  she thinks it's sexy. I told her of the amount of pain involved with the process,  she said she understood and it was fine. But damn it,  I saw that disappointed look in her eyes. I don't know if I can take it. I love her,  thought I would do anything for her,  but I'm hesitating on this."  
  
"There are several reasons our males get them done Kolyat,  you should know this. One is to show devotion and love for their woman or partner, whichever the case may be, another is to show devotion to their chosen God or Goddess if they are going into the priesthood. Then others get it done to test their pain threshold. Then there are ones that simply enjoy pain and get pleasure from it." Thane drank his tea while studying Kolyat. "She would never push you into doing something you have no wish to do, I am sure she knows the unpierced ones far outnumber the ones that have had it done."  
  
"I know that Dad,  but what should I do? I hated seeing that look in her eyes." Kolyat started to tap the table again.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do,  son. This is something that is a personal choice. She will continue to love you either way." Thane was looking past Kolyat and into the drive core, his hand was closed tight around the cup and a frown on his face.  
  
Kolyat sighed and stood up, "I need to go and see about breakfast,  did you already eat?" Thane told him he had something a while ago and thanked him for the offer. Kolyat nodded and left.  
  
Thane sat there for a few more minutes then a small grin broke out on his face. She thinks they are sexy does she,  she would accept them on Kolyat,  even asked him to have it done. He got up and rifled through the storage crate he had brought with him on board taking out a small wooden box that was near the bottom. He opened it and took out the small  jewelery box. Putting everything else back in he sat at the table and thought about what was inside of it. When the memory overtook him he wasn't prepared for it.

*Memory*

  
_The piercer looked at me, "3 are you sure?" I nodded to him, "yes, she is very special,  and deserves no less."_

  
_He prepared the items then warned me once again of the pain._

  
_Pain. I was used to pain. Since 6 years old,  training,  pain tolerance,  meditation to overcome the pain from the seemingly never ending breaks,  stabs, blunt weapon damage. Until I learned._  
  
_This was minimal but will show how much devotion I have to my beloved,  my Irikah._

  
_I found the pain almost excruciating,  but didn't flinch, didn't show any sign of weakness,  nothing but the calm of which I was taught._ _The male couldn't believe what he was seeing,  it showed in his eyes. I heard him mutter words such as unbelievable, threshold,  I also saw the look of fright come in his eyes. He knew what I was._  
  
_Afterward he didn't look at me,  just took the credits and explained the care and cleaning of the clamps and ridges. Warned me to not take them out until they were fully healed,  infection could set in and will cause severe medical issues._  
_People were staring, gasping, wondering aloud about me as I walked toward our home. My Irikah,  she would see just how much I love her by this one token gesture._  
  
_I walk through the door. Slowly making my way to the kitchen where I hear her talking to another. They were talking about the baby that would soon be born._ _I could hear the disgust in the other female's voice as she spoke her opinion on me always being away, Irikah told her it was for work. There was still the trouble between us caused by my choice in becoming a freelance assassin. She has told me many times she was disgusted by it. Yet continued to need money for so many things._  
  
_I waited until the other female said her goodbyes and went out the door in the kitchen leading to the back gate._

  
_"Irikah," I said as I walked into the room._

  
_She turned,  her stomach extended slightly from carrying our child. She saw the clamps,  now she will understand how much I love her._

  
_"What the hell did you do,  why did you get those stupid looking things put in?" Her voice raised. Anger in her eyes as she looks at me._

  
_"I did it to show how much love I have for you,  devotion to you." I said, this was not how I had imagined._

  
_"Take those ugly things out, how could you have done that without telling me or asking me if I wanted you to do that first." She moved to the other room, " I never understood how anyone would think mutilating one's self shows another how much they love them."_

  
_"I can not take them out until they have healed, there are medical concerns that can arise if I do." I mumbled to her not looking at her, all I could think at the moment was how had this turned out so badly._

  
_"That wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't done something like that in the first place." She had a look of disgust on her face as she went into our bedroom._  
  
_A sound came from across the room, notification on my private terminal of a new job offer. I look at it,  not really seeing what was written,  and accepted the mission._ _"I will be leaving in the morning, I have a job to do." I said through the closed door. The slamming of drawers was the only sound I heard. I closed my eyes,  when I opened them it no longer mattered._  
  
Thane snapped out of his solipsism with a strangled gasp. Would she accept his gesture? Would she even know what it really meant? He opened the box and stared at the 3 sets of clamps in the box. They weren't top of the line in quality or craftsmanship,  when he purchased them he felt it best to buy less expensive sets then replace them with better ones after his child was born. Instead his wife yelled and was disgusted,  so after they healed he had removed them before returning back to his home on Kahje, and never put them back in again. Would they even still go in? He sat there for a few minutes then closed up the box and headed to the medical bay, he asked Chakwas for some cleansing and disinfectant swabs then went back to his room.  
  
****  
  
Kolyat was fixing breakfast,  of a sort,  considering the only thing available at the moment were military rations,  for Shepard and himself. She was standing next to him chattering about everything they still needed to have delivered and was eating something called Peanut Butter from a tiny jar with a spoon, that had SHEPARD ONLY written on it with what looked like red marker. On the lid had been a drawing of a what looked to him like a Human skull with bones through it. When she stopped talking.  
  
He glanced up and noticed the spoon still in her mouth,  but what got his attention was the flaring of her nostrils and the dilation of her eyes. Then the datapad dropped from her hands,  at this he turned fully to see what she was looking at.  
  
His father was walking toward them,  wearing a set of red and black battle leathers that he had never seen before. But what got his attention was what caught the light and reflected back,  his father had piercings. And not just one set but he had 3. Holy hell. And Jade,  his wife,  couldn't take her eyes off of him. _Damn it._  
  
She was still staring at him when Thane spoke, "Jade, do you understand? Do you know why? Do you accept me and this show of devotion? My show of love for my son, for our family, for the Incarnation of the Goddess Arashu which stands before me,  spoon in her mouth,  for you are so much more than a Siha. These were done long before I met you,  before I knew what having a family truly meant. But today,  today they have been done for you and for Kolyat. They are done for the future children the two of you may have. They are done to free me from the last bonds of a past that was slowing draining the spirit from me."  
  
He waited for her to say something, she reached up and gently touched his ridge, careful not to get near the piercings, she could see the blood still seeping from a few of the holes. Realizing he must have had to force them back through.  
  
"Thane, you are an incredible man,  to believe in and to show such love for family. I do accept you for who you are, I accept you even for your past,  it has shaped and honed you into the man you are today. You may not be my mate,  but I am honored for the show of love you give to me today. For the show of love you give to your son,  my husband. You are my family,  you are loved by me and Kolyat,  do not ever forget that. Our children will also love you,  for you will be their Grandfather,  their protector." She pulled him into a fierce hug when she noticed the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Kolyat, can you finish making breakfast then bring it into the med bay. I want to make sure these are clean. I can't have him coming down with an infection and getting sick in the middle of the Collector base." She stared at him,  hoping he understood the real reason,  his father needed some privacy before the others arrived in the mess hall.  
  
Kolyat was staring at his father and gripping the utensil he had been using to stir the, now burnt, oatmeal in a pot and just nodded. He turned his back on them as Shepard led Thane to the med bay. He could hear as the doctor laid into him as soon as Thane walked into the room about infection and stupidity, telling him to sit in the chair and let her fix the damage. Neither one saw him grab the pot and throw it into the sink with a loud crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reminder, I have no beta reader so any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes are my own.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, will be heading to the Collector base soon, so hang in there.

* * *

 

 

After getting himself back under control he grabbed some of the bars from the locker and a few bottles of water. Then took them into the med bay. Handing one of each to Jade he leaned against the desk and watched the doctor tend to Thane.  
  
Jade looked at the bar in her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for breakfast, Kolyat."  
  
"It's a snack,  we are going out." Kolyat said.  
  
"Kolyat,  I have a lot to do,  even with Garrus overseeing most of the orders and deliveries there is still so much preparation and paperwork to finish before we leave,  and we have only a few hours before I have to have Joker send through the departure request." Shepard saw his eyes flick from Thane to her.  
  
"I said,  we are going out. You asked me to have it done,  so I will have it done." He drank his water and tossed the bottle in the recycle bin. He crossed his arms and stared at her.  
  
"No." Shepard said. Her stance went into the thug pose that both Chakwas and Thane were familiar with.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, "no",  you're the one that brought it up. You're the one that wants it done. Now you're telling me no."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm doing." Shepard said,  not breaking eye contact with her husband.  
  
"Damn it Jade,  I don't understand you sometimes. You asked for it. When I hesitated you said it was fine. Then when he comes in the room,  with not 1 but 3 of them done,  after I fucking told him how you felt about the piercings, you almost orgasmed in your pants from just looking at him. Now when I agree to get it done, you tell me you don't want it?" Kolyat stood up,  towering over her.  
  
"Yep." She nodded. "I don't want you to do it for the wrong reasons. Jealousy is a wrong reason. I knew what those clamps meant to your species before I even asked you. I do think they are sexy as hell,  not just for their look,  but for the deep cultural meaning behind them. Thane,  for whatever reason he had, removed them, today he redid them and by doing so he told us and showed us how much he cares for the family.  Enduring and accepting the pain he inflicted upon himself. You on the other hand,  are showing nothing but a green eyed monster. Any pain you would endure would have no meaning. If you ever decide to have them done, let it be for the right reasons,  Kolyat." He could only look at her. She turned from him. Her spine snapping straight,  arms behind her back and feet shoulder width apart. The Commander took over.  
  
"Doc, make sure to note in Thanes file the piercings and the treatment he is undergoing for them, I'm not sure if Mordin will need it or not for when we get back. Also if you haven't done so, make sure that your supply order has been sent and approved by Garrus,  if he hasn't done so let me know, I will put the order through myself. Thane once you are cleared for duty report to the armory,  Jacob isn't back from shore leave yet,  I would like for you to take a preliminary look at the stockpile of heat sinks.  If we are running low or you think we need more,  notify Garrus or me for an emergency delivery of them. This is our last trip to the Citadel until we take out the base. We need to be sure we are fully stocked,  that includes anything you may think we need in an emergency."  
  
"Yes, Commander." Thane said.  
  
"Already done, Commander, Garrus had approved the request and delivery has been made,  his last message said he would be checking the contents and sending it up shortly." Chakwas said,  finishing up the cleaning of the wounds and applying a thin coat of medigel. "All done, Thane."  
  
"Very good. EDI, please tell me Garrus's current location."

Shepard turned and started to walk toward the med bay doors,  "he is currently in the cargo bay, along with Tali checking the incoming orders against the supply lists."  
  
"Thank you EDI. Please send out a reminder to the crew members that shore leave is over in ... 3 hours ... they are to report back and be at their stations within 2 hours. Joker, if all the deliveries are in and the crew are onboard, within that one hour leeway,  request for early departure."  
  
"Aye, Aye Commander." Joker's voice came over the comm. The doors slid shut as she exited and headed for the elevator.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Kolyat asked to no one in particular.  
  
"She has gone from being your wife,  to being the Commander." Chakwas said. "You may want to gather your belongings and say your goodbyes to her and any of the crew onboard you care to,  knowing her and the way the crew are we will be leaving within 3 hours."  
  
"But ... no,  no she can't just leave like this." Kolyat said,  turning to the Doc. Thane was putting his jacket back on and buckling it up.  
  
"I'm afraid she can,  son. The Commander is fully in control now. The mission comes first and foremost with her when she wears the persona. Best do as the Doctor says. If we get near a comm buoy before we go into the relay I will message you,  as I am sure she will also. Take care of yourself. If something should happen you will be contacted by Doctor Liara T'soni." Thane gave his son a rib cracking hug. "I love you." He said,  then walked out the med bay doors.  
  
"No, this ... this can't be happening. It's too soon,  we haven't had enough time." Kolyat stood staring at the doors until the Doctor gave him a slight shove.  
  
"You have to leave the med bay Kolyat, I have to prepare and get ready to receive the delivery. Why don't you go to the loft,  make sure you have everything then go and talk with her for a few minutes. Be warned she won't spend more than a few minutes talking. She needs to focus now on the mission,  she is carrying the lives of each and every single member of the crew on her shoulders."  
  
"I ... I don't have anything on here,  we didn't plan on spending our night together on board." Kolyat looked to her, "Take care of her and my Father, please." The doors opened and a crewman walked through with a hover pallet following behind him,  the supplies had arrived. Kolyat walked out,  then headed for the elevator.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Garrus,  how many more deliveries are still expected? I want to have everything cleared and be ready to hit the road in less than 3 hours. So I need you and Tali to move your asses on checking the deliveries. Thane may be requesting an emergency order for heat sinks,  if we need them contact our usual suppliers,  if they can't deliver within the specified time,  contact Delanynder,  he has contacts with 3 manufacturers and can usually get what I need right away."  
  
"That one still has the Emporium on the Presidium?" Garrus asked,  checking the contents of a crate. "We have 3 more we are still waiting on, mainly the things we ordered in case of emergency repairs, I thought it a good idea to grab anything that could be useful to us,  since we don't know what's on the other side of that relay."  
  
"Yeah, rebuilt it after the attack by Sovereign and the Geth." Shepard looked over the crate Garrus just approved and moved it to a pallet for delivery to the mess hall. "Did you two make sure to order extra rations,  I don't know how long this is going to take."  
  
"Yes, Commander,  we both have requested triple the usual amount plus at least 4 months of extra vitamins,  on top of what the Doc had ordered. We should be good for at least 6 months without having to ration our food." Tali said,  checking more containers slated to go to the mess hall.  
  
"Commander," Thane's voice came across the comm unit. "Our heat sink supply is lower than what I would be comfortable with. Normal mission,  what we have is more than sufficient. Mr Taylor has returned and requested a few more supplies, Garrus should be receiving the notice now. Your armor also has been repaired,  I will return it to your armory in the loft."  
  
"Acknowledged Thane. Shepard out."  She turned to Garrus, " get the order in,  offer higher rate for the delivery if they can get it here within the hour."  
  
"Understood." Garrus said and immediately brought up the store listings on the terminal and looked to which one had the best deal for bulk heatsinks along with the cleaning and repair supply order Jacob had just sent down.  
  
"Jade?" Kolyat said,  causing her to give a light start. None of them had heard him approach.  
  
"Kolyat? What are you still doing onboard? We leave soon." Shepard grabbed the crate Tali had just checked off and latched,  moving it to the cart and signalling a crew member it was ready.  
  
"I couldn't leave with things the way they are between us,  can we talk for a few minutes,  please, privately." Kolyat asked.

Jade looked at him,  then checked the time on her omni-tool. Nodded and pointed to the door on the far side that lead to a storage area. "Finish this up as quickly as the two of you can. EDI,  how many crew members are still absent?"  
  
"All crew members are accounted for, and are at their stations preparing their pre departure checks and reports. I just received notice the 3 deliveries are on their way and should be arriving within 10 minutes." EDI's voice came from the nearest virtual terminal.  
  
"Joker, Kolyat is still onboard,  he will be heading up to the bridge shortly, after he's through the outer airlock,  set all locks except for the cargo bay doors. Once the last delivery is made,  I want the ship locked down and be ready to fly."  
  
"Aye,  Aye Commander." Joker's reply came quickly. Without the usual snarkiness.  
  
Once they had entered the small room,  he grabbed her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I say that so much,  I don't know why I'm still like this. I will consider it and what you said, when I make the choice I will do it right."  
  
"I told you before you need to get a handle on it. Maybe we rushed into marriage. I love you,  but you still can't seem to trust me. I will walk with you up to the bridge." Shepard said,  then pushed out of his arms,  opening the door.  
  
"Joker,  we are heading to the bridge,  have your report ready. Notify the CIC crew their reports better be ready and waiting."  
  
"Aye, Commander." Shepard headed to the elevator with Kolyat not far behind, she saw Garrus give him a nod and Tali a small wave before getting back to work.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Arriving on the CIC deck they headed for the bridge, dodging around the crew members rushing back and forth, Matthews and Hadley were at their terminals discussing what they were going to do for their next shore leave, neither one doubted that Shepard and the crew she had assembled would be successful in the mission and bring them home  
  
"Commander, the last requisition order has been placed, had to offer double the normal delivery cost for expediting it. They guaranteed it to be here in less than 20 minutes." Garrus's voice broadcasting through the ship. "Also received confirmation from the Broker on the latest delivery of goods we sent,  the payment has been received and accounts credited."  
  
"Acknowledged. Make sure all cargo is delivered and secured after it arrives, then report to your stations and be ready for departure. Shepard out."  
  
After arriving on the bridge, she asked EDI how long it will take to install and test the IFF once they left Citadel space. EDI told her it would take several hours to fully test it,  since it was Reaper tech it had inherent dangers with it.  
  
"Better safe than sorry,  run all the tests you need,  Joker when we get clearance head to the Sigurd's Cradle system,  the planet Watson. The ground crew will have one last team training session while you and EDI handle the IFF."  
  
"Aye, Aye." Joker said,  adjusting his cap,  his fingers began programming the destination on the terminal. " I need to run scans,  you need to get loverboy here off the ship Commander, so I can get it locked down and security protocol up and started as soon as that cargo gets here. Our clearance just came through we have a 45 minute window before we have to wait again."  
  
"On top of your game as usual." Shepard said,  as she patted the back of his chair.  
  
"Kolyat,  it's time for you to leave, I will be doing my damnedest to bring us all home soon. I don't know what to expect on the other side of the relay, but we are planning for as much as we can." She took his hand and pulled him into the decon chamber, "I hate to have to leave like this,  but we have to go. This will be over soon, you know I love you. When I get back we can spend time together, get things worked out hopefully. A nice vacation."  
  
He looked at her,  uttered a choked growl and pulled her into a tight embrace,  crushing her mouth with his own,  holding her so tightly she could hardly breath. "Please, please..." was all he could get out when she broke the kiss. She slowly wedged her hands between them and gave a push,  Kolyat wasn't ready for it and stumbled back a bit. She backed through the airlock door into the Normandy,  slamming her hand on the lock before he could react. "Good bye,  Kolyat."  
  
He started to beat on the door, "Jade! Jade!" The decon process started and he had to close his eyes and mouth so the mist wouldn't get into them. When he was able to look she was no longer there.


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

 

 

"He's still at the door, Shepard." Joker said from above her,  she had collapsed onto the floor in a sitting position when the decon started. Hidden from view of the rest of the crew by the slight divider in the bridge area.  
  
"Hit the warning signal, hopefully he will leave to the outer door. I think I'm going to be sick ... don't you dare tell anyone, Joker." Her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He glanced down at her, "tell anyone about what, Commander?" He said in a low voice. "It will work out, Shepard. You will do this,  bring us all back,  no doubt about it." he was watching the screen in front of him and seen Kolyat slowly drag himself down the ramp and out the door. Only to lean against the rail looking at the Normandy. _That guy is about to lose it. He will lose it if she doesn't come back._  
  
He hit the button locking the Normandy down completely and began to run the scans, the delivery notification came through with 5 minutes to spare on their guaranteed time.  
  
Shepard got up,  straightened her uniform and hair as best she could. Then proceeded down the CIC deck checking the reports as she went, Garrus and Tali both checked in. Engineering and the Battery were a go. Medical was ready. Armory was fully stocked and ready.  
  
"EDI give me a ship wide comm. Attention all crew. We are starting our departure now. We will be heading for one last training run for the ground crew,  then will be going into the Omega 4 relay. I am proud of each and every one of you,  for your willingness to put your lives on the line to stop these attacks. I know this is a difficult decision you have made. I know that we will be doing our damnedest to get back. I also realize there is a slim chance that we may not." Shepard gave a slight pause and swallowed the lump that had started to form in her throat." I have prepared a beacon, for such a situation. For those of you that wish to, I will be down in the shuttle bay this evening between 2000  and 2300 standard hours. I will be accepting datapads and OSD's with messages to loved ones at that time to place inside of the beacon,  as I will be placing my own inside of it.  The beacon will be launched before we enter the relay,  with a timed setting of 2 galactic standard months, at which time if we have not picked it back up,  a signal will be broadcast to a reliable source. They will pick up the beacon and deliver our messages. Joker,  when you are ready take us out, let's go kick the Collector's asses. Shepard - Krios out."  
  
Shepard took the elevator to the loft then collapsed on the bed fighting the urge to breakdown. She had to keep it together,  she was almost done,  things will work out she was sure of it.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Sitting at her desk Shepard had just finished a datapad letter to Councilor Anderson  thanking him for at least trying to help her in this fight,  for being one of the only people to still believe her about the Reapers. She added that one to the pile of others she had written, ones to Admiral Hackett,  Liara, for both personal and professional reasons. She even typed one out to Kaidan,  wishing him well and hoped the Alliance is prepared for what was coming,  not apologizing for her decision to marry Kolyat nor bringing up the scene at the Dark Star.  
  
The one she most dreaded was still waiting, Kolyat, how was she to make,  what was essentially a goodbye letter to him. She loved him so much, but unless he could set aside his jealousy and learn that he was the only one she wanted, things were going to get worse.  The bad thing was they had just gotten married,  and if things didn't go pear shaped in the Collector base,  they had a long marriage to deal with.  
  
She took a deep breath, slowly released it then turned on the vid recorder.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Thane finished his vid letter to Kolyat,  then got up and changed into loose pants and headed for the cargo bay,  maybe working on his forms would relax him. He never meant to cause more problems between Jade and Kolyat. He redid the clamps in part because yes,  he was still fighting the effects of desire caused by his season and wanted her to accept him,  but more than that,  he wanted to prove to them and himself that he was devoted to the family.  
  
"EDI,  please inform me when it gets to 1900 hours if I am still in the cargo bay. Thank you." Thane said as he stepped off the elevator and headed toward the mats that were set up in the corner for just this purpose.  
  
It seemed he wasn't the only one with the same thought of using physical exercise to work through the coming hours. Garrus was there, his hands inside of specially made gloves,  pounding away at a boxing bag. Nodding to each other they went about their own workout.  
  
About an hour later another person joined them, Shepard had changed into her workout clothes and had come down to hopefully calm herself. Picking out one of the mats for her to use,  not to close to Thane so not to limit his movement,  also not to close to Garrus,  you never knew when the bag would come flying off the hook when he really let loose. Put in her earbuds and started to play the music she had picked out to do her stretches. Normally she would only do the yoga routine in her quarters,  but tonight she needed to get out of the cabin. As she progressed in the yoga routine she put together, her poses became more complex. She was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't even notice both of the males had stopped what they had been doing and was watching her intently.  
  
"Are their bodies supposed to bend that way?" Garrus asked as both males had their heads tipped to the side trying to figure out what she was doing. "If they do maybe I should find a Human female for some stress relief."  
  
"I do not know, Garrus,  but that looks very interesting," Thane said as she moved from one pose to the next. "My son is a fool if he is not taking advantage of that flexibility." She had just started a forearm stand and moved to the scorpion,  she heard the distinct sound of two male groans. She slowly rotated her head to the side to see both of them staring at her,  she raised an eyebrow and slowly came out of the pose flowing into the next as they continued to watch her,  finally ending in the corpse pose to finish.  
  
"Would one of you mind telling me what you were doing?" She asked as she laid there, fighting to keep the grin from forming on her mouth.  
  
Garrus nudged Thane on the shoulder, Thane shoved an elbow into Garrus' side causing him to wheeze out the breath he had just taken and bend almost double.  
  
"We were just wondering, Siha, what it was you were doing. It looked... interesting." Thane said. "We were curious if all Human females can do that. Garrus mentioned to me about the Turian females flexibility,  but I doubt they could do what you were."  
  
She heard a punch and a grunt coming from them, and what she thought was supposed to be a hushed voice but instead heard clearly, "what the hell you doing, Krios."  
  
"It's called yoga,  the pose that seemed to have caught your attention the most is known as scorpion. It is very relaxing and invigorating at the same time,  brings balance. And no Thane,  I have yet to do this in front of Kolyat so he hasn't taken full advantage of my flexibility yet." She said as she looked over at him and raised that eyebrow at him and smirked. "And no, not all of us do this. After an injury I was taught the basics,  it is good for therapy,  once I healed I continued and started doing more complex routines and poses."  
  
Garrus snorted and Thane cleared his throat. Neither one realized she heard that particular exchange. She got up picked up a towel and started to dry herself off. "It's almost time for dinner, I will see both of you later." She walked away from them toward the elevator when she heard Garrus's flanging voice over the sound of a punch, "why'd you go and tell her something like that for, that was a story between us.  I'm telling Kolyat you were staring at his wife when she was bent over and it wasn't her ass you were looking it. With that tongue flicking out."  
  
The elevator doors closed as she watched Thane and Garrus get into sparring position and started trying to beat on each other.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard had gone down to the shuttle bay early to get the beacon set up, she had just moved a crate over to sit on when she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned and saw Joker heading her way with a datapad.  
  
"Thought it best if I came down early,  less chance of having my bones broken by the crew. This is the only one I have,  it's for my Dad and Sister,  they live on Tiptree,  a little colony out in the ass end of nowhere." He said, handing her the datapad. She put it with the ones she had ready to put in.  
  
"Joker, I have a favor to ask of you. When we are in that base,  if I see an opportunity I am sending Thane back to the ship. If things go pear shaped,  get both of you and any survivors the hell out of there,  don't wait for me. I need to be sure someone gets out, I need to be sure someone is there for Kolyat. Please." Shepard said, looking at Joker, her eyes begging him. It was not a look he thought he would ever see on his Commander.  
  
"Thane's gonna shit bricks if he figures out what you are up too, Shepard. You just better make sure all of you get out of there damn it, that guy will kill me with a ball point pen and not blink an eye doing it if he thinks I left you behind. And I left you once to die,  I'm damn well not going to do it again. So you better make sure you get back,  Commander." Joker stared at her,  then slowly turned and walked away.  
  
As the hours came and went,  most of the crew had come to deliver their messages. Garrus came with a handful of datapads and a few OSD's for his sister and parents, Tali had one to send to her "Auntie" Shala'Raan with the Migrant fleet. Miranda brought one down for her sister, Samara brought two for her daughters. Jacob brought one down, but didn't tell her who it was for. Mordin had one for his favorite nephew. The rest of the ground crew either didn't have anyone to send a message to or in case of Legion, simply send a message and upload a copy of the units coding before going into the relay. The other Geth would know if the unit became non functional. The ship crew had brought theirs. She had started to close the storage box when Thane finally appeared. He had a single OSD in his hand.  His hand shook as he gave it to her.  
  
"Siha, Kolyat and you are my only family. I want to tell you again how much I appreciate you bringing him back into my life and how thankful I am for everything you do for me as well. Not many females in your position would be willing to do so much for someone like me. And be so accepting of anothers culture, thank you." He gave her a bow reminiscent of the one when he first boarded the Normandy so many months ago. After he stood up she pulled him into a hug,  then placed his OSD with her own inside the container then sealed it. After they managed to get the container into the beacon she activated the pressure seals, programmed the beacon's timer function, and ran the signal test. When it all came back as operational she set the auto-activation sequence to start the moment it was launched.  
  
"It's late,  let's get some rest.  We have a training mission and then the grand finale to do. Then we can go home." She tucked her arm around his and they walked to the elevator.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"Two hours till we arrive at Watson, Commander." Joker said over the comm, "EDI says it will take a few hours to bring it online and test the IFF,  will notify you when its ready. We have already begun the installation."  
  
"Acknowledged,  Joker. Take all necessary precautions. Shepard out." Shepard was finishing up putting on her armor when the notice had come through,  she finished and then sent a message notifying all ground crew to meet in the shuttle bay in two hours fully suited up and ready for heavy training. As she got off the elevator on the CIC deck she signaled a crew member, telling him she wanted him to pack up the items on the datapad she handed to him and have it down and waiting in the shuttle. The crew member did a wonky type of salute,  and hastily went to get the items.  
  
Her next stop was the crew deck to grab some nutribars and put them in the storage packs on her armor, she looked around to make sure no one else was there,  climbed up on the counter and reached far back into the corner of the top cabinet, and snuck one of the chocolate bars that Miranda had hidden. Everyone knew she used them to sweeten her coffee,  but they thought she kept them in her room. Shepard knew all the hiding places the crew used for sweets and would sneak some now and again.  
  
"Siha, what are you doing?" Thane asked right next to her ear as she started to stuff the bar into her mouth. She let out a muffled yelp,  gripping the bar too tightly and breaking it, a huge part of it fell to the floor.  
  
"Damn it, Thane now look what you made me do." She said,  talking around the large part that was in her mouth,  chewing it instead of letting it melt on her tongue as was her favorite way to eat these particular bars. She was trying to get to the piece on the floor before anyone else came so she could hide the evidence when Miranda came around the corner. Seeing the edge of the wrapper peeking out around Shepard's gauntlet she pointed her finger and yelled, "you,  it was you stealing my chocolates. I thought it was Jack stealing them just to be nasty. And here it was you all along."  
  
"I can explain, Miranda,  I need this bar. I need it for ... for ... my PMS." Then she stuffed the rest of the bar in her mouth and took off for the elevator.  
  
"PMS,  my ass Shepard. You keep your mitts off my chocolates." Miranda yelled.  
  
Thane bent down and picked up the broken piece of chocolate and tossed it into the waste recycle machine, "Ms Lawson,  what did she mean she needs the bar for PMS? Is this a health issue of some sort?"  
  
Miranda looked at him, "Shepard was lying through her teeth, she doesn't have PMS. It was an excuse for getting caught swiping my candy." She started to walk away, " you should ask her if you want more information about PMS."  
  
Garrus had just come out of the Main battery checking his helmet when he heard the last part of what Miranda had said, "Thane, if I was you I would drop that line of questioning and pretend you never heard that particular Human phrase. It will only cause you problems with the females,  trust me I made that mistake when I saw Shepard taking chocolates from Ashley's stash on the first Normandy and getting caught doing it." Garrus adjusted the cowl of his armor to settle it into a more comfortable position. "I didn't hear the end of it for a week,  and every time I would go near one of the Human females they would glare a hole through me."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Everyone was geared up and at the shuttle just as Shepard finished checking the container she requested. Inside was a supply of heat sinks,  water,  nutribars and other items that the crew always seemed in need of but forgot during one of these exercises.  
  
"Commander,  we arrived in Watson's orbit. As soon as I get confirmation the shore party has landed EDI and I will do our thing. The installation went in without a hitch, now it's just bringing it online and testing it. Once it's done we are good to go for the relay."  
  
"Acknowledged Joker." Shepard said as everyone started to board the shuttle. It was a very tight squeeze,  Grunt took up half of one row of seats just by himself. She sighed and sent thanks to any God or Goddess that happened to be listening that it was only a 20 minute journey to the surface,  grabbing an overhead bar she held on as the pilot took them out of the bay.  


 

* * *

 

  
"I'm tellin' you EDI,  you're wrong its just some white noise." Joker said as he started to try and adjust the settings to prove it was nothing to worry about.  
  
"No,  Mr. Moreau,  I have detected a signal embedded into the static,  we are transmitting our current location." EDI informed him, Joker stopped for a second, "Wait,  transmitting? To who?"  
  
As he said this the giant shadow of the Collector ship,  the same one that attacked and destroyed his beloved original Normandy appeared,  EDI sounded the alert as the ship started to rock. The Collector's were attempting to board.  
  
"Shit,  we're getting out of here." Joker was rapidly trying to get the ship to move into FTL speed but it was failing to respond.  
  
"Our propulsion and defense systems are not responding,  I have detected a virus in the system. The Collector's have boarded Mr Moreau. We can save the ship but you must help me." EDI told him, her computerized voice doing nothing to calm him. "You must give me the ship. If you unlock the rest of my databases I can regain control,  but you must hurry Mr. Moreau,  I have set the emergency lighting to guide you. There is a maintenance shaft leading from Dr Solus's lab down to the crew deck."  
  
"Damn it,  Shepard isn't going to like this." He carefully got up and as quickly as he could headed for Mordin's lab. Members of the crew were valiantly trying to fight off a Praetorian that had come to the deck using the elevator. He heard their screams as it attacked them. As he neared the shaft he saw another one of the large creatures trying to get through the window from where the drive core was,  but the barrier held. He carefully made his way down and came out in  the Life support room.  
  
_Well that explains how Thane moves around so fast and undetected when he wants to._  
  
On the crew deck were more crew fighting as best they could against the Collectors,  he saw Hawthorne trying to shield him so he could get past. Then as Joker hurried past his fallen body he heard screaming,  he turned his head just long enough to see Kelly being dragged into the elevator by the hair.  
  
"Mr Moreau,  you must hurry to the AI Core." EDI's voice came across the comm, startling him enough to get him moving again,  it was a good thing too as he seen what must have been one of those Scion things Shepard told him about, walking toward Miranda's room. As soon as he entered the AI core EDI sealed the door.  
  
"You must connect the core to the primary control module. I have switched over to the backup H-fuel cells. You must hurry Mr Moreau." EDI told him again.  
  
"This is just great, they are going to blame it all on me when we are nothing but organic batteries." Joker muttered to himself while rapidly entering the code to do as EDI said. The lights flickered then went out. A few seconds later they came back on.  
  
"I now have control of our defensive systems once again. You must now reactivate the primary drive. The shaft behind you connects to Engineering subdeck. It is the one Thane reported to lead into a small room,  it should be clear of any hostiles. Oh and Mr Moreau ... I enjoy the sight of Humans on their knees."  
  
"I knew it,  you really are going to turn into the Overlord." He said as he entered the shaft. The room was indeed empty of hostiles. EDI told him how to open the lock on the door,  he broke a finger on the latch but managed to get it to slide open.  
  
"There are hostiles on this deck Mr Moreau,  they are currently heading to the hallway outside of the elevator,  wait until they are through the door then head up to the Engineering room." EDI instructed. Once it was clear he went up and started the sequence to reactivate the drive.  
  
"Once it is online,  I will open all the airlocks and cargo bay doors,  it will kill all the remaining Collectors onboard." EDI said,  Joker hesitated over the keypad.  
  
"Wait,  what about the rest of the crew,  that will kill them too."  
  
"They are gone Jeff, the Collectors took the remaining living crew." EDI said,  the electronic voice seemed softer as she did.  
  
"Shit," was all he could say. Once he finished the first part of the sequence he moved into the drive core area and finished it on the terminal there.  
  
"Sealing this room,  Jeff. Activating FTL."  
  
He didn't know how long he was knocked out,  as the Normandy accelerated into FTL to get away from the ship he was flung onto the floor breaking several more bones and was rendered unconscious.  
  
"Ugh,  EDI ..." Joker groaned as he tried to get up."Status?"  
  
"All hostiles terminated,  I've closed the airlocks and cargo bay doors. We are headed back to Watson now. Scanners are showing the Collector Ship has left the system." EDI said.  
  
"Shit,  send a message to Shepard,  telling her what happened,  she is not going to be thrilled about this at all. I'm heading to the med bay to get some pain meds. Let me know when they get back." Joker said and shuffled slowly to the door.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"Normandy to Shore party, emergency. Repeat ... Normandy to Shore Party, emergency." EDI's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Stop everyone, no one move. EDI, this is Shepard, what's the emergency?" Shepard said,  the crew stopped and waited to find out what was happening. Thane glanced at Garrus who was watching Shepard's face with an intense expression that was unusual.  
  
"Shepard,  the Normandy was attacked by the Collector's, all crew onboard were taken except for Mr. Moreau. All hostiles terminated. We will be back in orbit in 10 minutes. Shepard,  Jeff has been injured,  he is currently trying to treat himself in med bay." EDI updated Shepard with what happened.  
  
"I want a full report when we get back on board. Shepard out." She turned to the rest of the crew. Everyone was standing still with expressions ranging from rage to shock. "Move" , she growled out and everyone scrambled to pack up their gear and board the shuttle.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"Ok,  Joker,  tell me exactly what happened." She asked as Joker carefully sat on the comm room table. He was telling her everything when Miranda came barging into the room.  
  
"You lost everyone,  how the hell did you manage to lose the entire crew!" She yelled at him. Shepard narrowed her eyes and was getting ready to lay into her when Joker said, "what did you want me to do? Break my arm at them? Besides, EDI took care of it, she cleared the ship. She's alright."  
  
Miranda crossed her arms and said belligerently, "oh don't you even get me started about unshackling a damned AI."  
  
Shepard had enough, "don't you even start Miranda,  I had begun unshackling her months ago. I had most of the blocks already removed,  we were just double checking everything for any more surprises your damned Illusive Man may have left for us. Like the ones we found to terminate ALL of the crew and return the ship to him,  before I had it taken completely off. EDI is a damned fine asset and a member of this crew,  she has proven herself trustworthy to me on more then one occasion."  
  
Miranda stood with an uncertain look on her face, she hadn't known about this at all.  
  
"Ok,  we do the best we can with the crew we have,  the upgrades have all been completed so we have that advantage still. Mordin go with Joker to the med bay,  get him straightened out as best as possible as quickly as possible. When you are done Joker get up to the bridge. Set the coordinates for the site we chose for the beacon launch,  then to the relay. Also let me know when we get close to the comm buoy,  please. Everyone else, try and get a bit of rest, when notified get to your predetermined stations,  and be ready to go through the relay." She stopped Garrus and Thane as they was leaving, "when we get close I will call you up to the loft,  we will contact Kolyat then." He nodded then left the room.  
  
Garrus waited to hear what she wanted from him. "EDI told me some of the crew's bodies are still onboard,  they were kept from being swept out into space somehow. I have a feeling we are going to find the bodies wedged into places,  I would like your help to get them into the coffins I have in a storage unit in the cargo bay,  please."  
  
He nodded,  grim work,  but it had to be done and he was one that was with her from the start,  it was only proper to help now. They found several of them caught into corners and wedged between objects,  they slowly made their way down and placed them into the coffins,  sealing them and placing the identification chips into the slots.  When they were done,  she headed up to the loft and stood under the rush of hot water as long as she could,  not being able to tell what was water and what were tears.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Commander,  we are 15 minutes from the comm buoy,  and will remain within range for only 10 minutes. From there it is 30 minutes to the launch site." Joker's voice sounded through the rooms comm speakers. He sounded very angry. She made a note to talk to him the first chance she got.  
  
"Thane, please come up to the loft immediately." She said on the private channel to him. "I will be there shortly, Siha."  
  
The door opened before he could ask for admittance and found her sitting on the couch,  a terminal in front of her. He made his way to the couch and sat beside her. She reached over and took his hand in hers,  squeezing gently.  
  
"EDI,  as soon as we get in range of the buoy set up a call to Kolyat,  use Spectre Urgent communications,  authorization code Shepard victor uniform zulu 7 3 bravo mike mike." Thane glanced over at her and raised an eye ridge.  
  
"What? Do you think if they'd fire me for abusing my Spectre status for this, I could care less if they do,  this is more important." Shepard said, a slight grin on her face. She shifted on the couch and waited.  
  
"Shepard,  entering range now,  Comm line set up. Connected." EDI said as Kolyat's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Jade,  God's what's happened,  this came through as Urgent,  I am so sorry for everything. Bailey was just about ready to make me scrub the drunk tank again,  said he was tired of me moping around." He was talking fast. She had a hard time getting him to stop for a second.  
  
"Kolyat,  stop and listen. We have only a few minutes before we are out of range. There has been an incident, our people have been taken,  we are going through the relay now. We needed to see you,  talk to you before we did. Please just listen. I am sorry for what I did but please,  understand, I love you. I love no one else in the same way as I do you. Remember this. I have left documents with Liara. If we are not back within 2 months she will contact you. She knows of the ova's and will help you to get them and yourself to safety. What you do with them after that is up to you." She was shaking, and fighting not to tear up.  
  
"Jade,  no,  what do you mean you're going now. We didn't have time, God's. What am I going to do without you?" Kolyat must have raised his voice too loudly because Bailey appeared behind him,  placing his hands on Kolyat's shoulders. " You better come back. Dad, you better both come back."  
  
"Son,  know that you are the only good thing I have ever brought into this galaxy. You have grown into a man,  one that I am very proud of.  Know if worse comes to worse,  I shall continue to watch over you from Kalahira's shores until the time we are reunited. I love you very much." Thane said,  not ashamed of the tears flowing down his face, that he could feel the emotions was a miracle in and of itself.  
  
"Bailey,  keep an eye out, the storm is coming. You have got to start preparing. Evacuation protocols,  anyone and everyone you can. Get with Dr T'soni,  Kolyat can set it up. Start prepping. These things use advanced technology. You may need to start thinking old school. We don't know when but it will hit,  stockpile foods,  equipment, you know the drill. Keep working on the files,  hopefully soon you will have enough to nail the weasel's hide to the wall." Shepard started talking faster.  
  
"Shepard,  less then 2 minutes before we are out of range." EDI's voice said.  
  
"Kolyat,  we will be back,  or we will meet again if your God's will it." She told him,  tears finally falling. She reached toward the screen as if to touch him one final time. He did the same.  
  
"Jade,  I lo..."  
  
"Connection terminated. I am sorry Shepard,  we passed out of range." EDI said,  her voice held a hint of compassion,  now that she was unshackled her own programs were being made to try to understand organics and their emotions. She told no one she was doing this.  
  
They sat on the couch staring at the terminal for what seemed like hours,  but only a handful of minutes had passed.  
  
"Siha, will you hear a confession?" Thane said,  standing and starting to pace.  
  
"On the eve of battle I should be calm. You have helped me atone for my sins,  righted so many wrongs. You have brought my son back to me, fell in love and married him. Gave me hope for the future,  gave me a family. One to be proud of." He stood over her desk,  then slammed a hand down into it." But the thought of dying, of losing you and him. It chills me as nothing else ever did. I can not bear the thought, it shames me to feel this way."  
  
Shepard stood up and moved behind him,  placing her hand over his and turning him to face her. "Thane, you have nothing to be ashamed about,  you are alive. It is natural that you want time to be with your family,  when everything has always been taken away from you in some form. When those that you love have rejected you cruelly. I place myself in that category as well. I too have rejected you. But sincerely hope that you understand,  I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"You have never been cruel, Siha. I do understand. And you have shown me love in many ways, ones that I feel honored by." He touched the side of her face gently,  then placed a soft kiss upon her lips.  
  
"EDI, play track 40 of my regular playlist, please. " She grinned at him, "Dance with me?"  
  
Music started to play,  
  
_"You're so hypnotizing,  could you be the devil,  could you be an angel. Your touch magnetizing..."_  
  
"Shit, EDI wrong song,  stop playing that one." Shepard said, a blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"EDI,  transfer a copy of that file to my personal list,  it sounded ... like it could be interesting if Shepard's reaction is anything to go by." Thane said a smirk on his face. She lightly smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
He held tightly onto her as they continued to dance, song after song,  until Joker broke in to inform them they reached the launch site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs reference:
> 
> "E.T. " by Katy Perry  
> © 2010 Capitol Records


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

 

 

Shepard went down and with the help of Thane and Garrus set the beacon onto the drop doors. Once they were back behind the mass effect field Joker would open the doors and the beacon would drop down,  the timer would start it's countdown.  
  
She made her way to the bridge while the others went back to their quarters to make final preparations.  
  
"Joker,  you sounded angry. What's wrong?" Shepard said as she dropped down into the Navigator's seat.  
  
"Damn it,  how could you have done that,  left us alone up here. We were vulnerable. I should just get off the ship at Omega and say the hell with you." Joker yelled at her.  
  
"Jeff,  you don't mean that. There was no way any of us could have predicted the Collector's would attack." EDI said to him.  
  
He adjusted his hat and shrank down into the seat, "No,  I didn't mean it,  felt good to yell though. Sorry,  Commander."  
  
"You were right,  Joker,  I never should have left you alone up here. I take full responsibility for the deaths that happened. Those are on me,  as is any others from this damned mess,  I screwed up and I am sorry." Shepard said,  she had her forearms on her thighs leaning on them. "How long till we hit the relay?"  
  
"A little over an hour, Commander."   
  
She stood up and started to walk down the aisle, " EDI open the ship wide comm. Attention crew, what's left of it,  get to your stations and prepare for relay entry in one hour. Keep your comm lines open. Full armor and weapons from this point forward. Biotics, make damn sure you are stocked with nutribars for quick energy pick ups. Shepard-Krios out."  
  
She walked into Mordin's lab. "Mordin,  I need to talk to you really quick. I have set up a contingency plan for Kolyat and the ova's. If I don't make it back,  the three of you along with the eggs will be escorted somewhere safe. I can't take the chance of the Salarian Councilor getting wind of them. I don't want to place the STG that are in the facility in a position of having to deny an order."  
  
"Have faith Shepard. I do. Will do as you wish. Will also protect them with my life. One of my greatest accomplishments. Helping to bring life into the world,  not destroying it. Must ask. Setting up Thane to leave base aren't you? Said three not two. Will make sure he receives treatment and transplant. Will personally oversee it." Mordin said, storing his equipment away so it wouldn't get broken further. He then went and transferred his files to an OSD for safe keeping.  
  
"EDI gave me the files on the Lazarus project. Information will help with treatment of Kepral's. Also for children,  have more samples and information of your DNA." He turned to her, "these children need both parents Shepard. They are very special. Don't lose hope."  
  
She could only nod. He pulled out his pistol and clipped it to the side of his uniform. He was as ready as he could be.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Coming up on the Relay now Shepard." Joker said as she approached the bridge. She nodded, EDI set off the alarm so the rest of crew were prepared.  
  
"IFF is online and signal has been acknowledged,"  EDI said. Jacob cut in, "the drive just lit up like an oversized Christmas tree."  
  
"Power is reaching critical levels." EDI said. "I know,  I know. Rerouting." Jokers hands flew across the holo screen in front of him making adjustments faster then even Shepard thought possible.  
  
They hit the relay and went though, "Oh shit!" Joker yelled as they exited to the other side,  right into a massive debris field. With some fancy maneuvers he was able to keep the Normandy from sustaining too much damage. "Shepard,  some of these ships look ancient, these must be wrecks from ones that came before us."  
  
EDI notified them of an energy signature and they slowly started to fly toward it,  dodging the debris. Then the alarms went off,  they were under attack. Miranda chose that time to come up on the deck.   
  
Joker was determined to take out as many as he could,  sustaining damage to the new ablative plating they had installed. Thankfully it was holding. EDI notified them of a hull breach in the cargo bay. Shepard told Garrus and Samara to meet her down there,  they had uninvited company. Making a quick stop into the armory to grab the Cain from the table and heading down to get rid of the thing. She was in no mood to play around.  
  
The three of them were fighting what looked like a giant eye, an Oculus, is what EDI classified it as. And it was tough as hell,  they were barely scratching it,  and getting hit by that laser would take their shields and barriers down almost immediately. The one thing they noticed was it was concentrating solely on Shepard.  
  
Garrus heard her shouting to get the fuck down, happened to glance at Samara who had just thrown another Reave at the Oculus, was still standing there and tackled her to the ground rolling them behind a heavy metal barrier. Shepard let loose with the Cain, blowing the hell out of the surrounding area and doing a good bit of damage to the enemy, it fled.   
  
Joker said over the comm, "We're sitting ducks out here, I have to try and lose them in the debris field." The three of them held onto whatever was handy and bolted to the floor. A case came sliding past Shepard, she stopped it with her foot and opened it, grabbing the last heavy power cells from the box then letting it slide past and bang into the wall.  
  
"Our kinetic barriers weren't made to sustain that kind of damage,  Jeff," EDI informed him. "Well,  it's a damn good thing Tali upgraded them isn't it." He replied as he flew through the field, swerving as best he could. He hit several of the large pieces,  there was no real room to maneuver in there.  
  
"Barrier's at 40%." EDI said. "Damn it,  reroute non critical power,  this is gonna really hurt." Joker replied. Then flew a tight area,  scraping the bottom of the Normandy and losing the enemies still following them.  
  
"EDI,  status report, " he said as they came out of the other side. " Barrier is at 35% and we seemed to have sustained no critical damage." EDI replied,  he let out a sigh. Then the alarms went off again. The Oculus was back.  
  
"Shepard,  you have company." He said over the comm. She was ready for it,  she had just reloaded the Cain and was positioned to blast it as it came through the giant hole in the hull it made.   
  
"Fire in the hole!" she yelled and hit it dead center with the Cain. The outer casing of the Oculus started to crack and they all dove for cover when it exploded.  
  
"Said it once,  will say it again,  I fucking love this gun." Shepard breathed out,  a slight chuckle escaping her as she attached the Cain to the holder on the back of her suit.  
  
"Commander,  you need to get back up to the bridge, we are coming out of the debris field but it looks like they are sending out an old friend to greet us." Joker said.   
  
She looked at Garrus. "Join me on the bridge Garrus. Let's see what your baby can do." He nodded and took off at a dead run for the elevator. There was no way he was going to miss the firing of that cannon he spent so much time building and calibrating. "Samara get back to your station,  be ready for anything. Thank you." Samara nodded and headed toward the elevator at a more refined pace. Shepard looked at the damage done to the area,  shook her head and followed Samara who was holding the elevator doors open for her.  
  
They were staring out of the windows of the ship and seen the massive Collector ship approach then start to fire, Joker barely managed to dodge the beam. "Show them our new teeth,  fire that baby." Shepard said,  Garrus had his eyes glued to the window,  not even blinking. When the cannon fired it hit the Collector ship, damaging but not destroying the other vessel.  
  
"Do it,  Joker. Get in close and blow those bastards back to hell." Shepard said. "Everyone hold on,  this is gonna be one wild ride." The entire crew held onto whatever was available. Thane started to pray,  Samara looked serene. The rest of the organics looked like they were going to throw up. Legion just stood there,  it's hand wrapped around a metal bar.  
  
Joker swung the ship into an upward arch then nosedived as he was dodging another beam attack,  he hit the firing mechanism for the guns. They watched as the cannons blew the ship apart. Only they didn't count on the size of the blast or the size of the debris blowing off of it. EDI sounded the alarms as they took damage,  the blast having knocked out the mass effect field generators.  
  
"EDI,  give me something," Joker yelled as he was almost thrown out of his char from the impact. "Generators unresponsive,  all hands prepare for impact." Was the reply he was given before they crashed into the side of the Collector base.  
  
After Shepard picked herself up off the floor she asked Joker if he was okay, "I think I rebroke a rib,  or maybe all of them." He groaned out as he tried to sit upright in his chair. "EDI,  status report."  
  
"Several systems overloaded during the crash. They are repairable but it will take time." EDI said,  and started to work on repairing what the AI was able to do.  
  
"Well we all knew this was likely a one way trip." Miranda said when she heard that. Shepard let out a sigh. " Like hell, I am going to blow these bastards up then go home to my husband. Is the ship safe here?"  
  
"Damn glad you're in charge Shepard." Joker muttered under his breath.  
  
"It seems that there is no internal security network. It is possible the Collector's never expected anyone to ever reach the base. We should be safe here if their external security was destroyed as ours was." EDI and Joker both replied.  
  
"Okay,  Joker get to med bay and get those ribs set and do whatever you need to do to be able to function. Then get to work on those repairs. All crew, if injured report to med bay, if not, get your asses to the comm room. We have a base to destroy and need to figure out how to do it." Shepard said as she turned and walked toward armory,  restocking the ammo for the Cain and her other weapons,  then headed for the comm room.  
  
Everyone was gathered,  talking in small groups or checking their weapons. As she approached the head of the large table she stopped, "this isn't how we initially planned this mission,  but here we are and we have to make the best of it. EDI,  bring up the maps and let's see what we got."  
  
A giant holo map of the base appeared in the middle,  Jacob took over pointing out the main chamber and suggesting splitting up to throw them off then regrouping. Miranda pointed out it wouldn't work because of doors that had to be opened from the opposite side.  
  
"Damn it, there has to be something,"  they were all looking over the maps when Thane cleared his throat. "Ventilation shafts."  
  
"You and your damn vents,  what about them." Then she seen what he meant. "Here we can send someone through and they can open the doors for us. If we split into teams we can distract them while our person opens them for us." She smiled at him.  
  
"That's practically a suicide mission,  I volunteer." Jacob said. Shepard raised an eyebrow knowing he wouldn't be able to do it,  he was no hacker or tech expert. She was getting ready to tell him no when Miranda beat her to it.  
  
"Jacob,  you couldn't get the doors open in time,  what we need is a tech expert. Shepard, who are you going to send in."   
  
Shepard thought about it,  she had several viable candidates. Thane being one of them,  but not the best one,  his skills were good but others were much better so that was out. Same with Mordin and Garrus. That left 3 possibles. She started to pace and chew her lip. By now the whole crew knew what that meant.  
  
"Legion,  you're up. You can hack anything they send at you. I know you won't let us down." She said,  nodding at the Geth. Legion's head flaps started moving and he checked his weapon,  standing up straighter then before. "Acknowledged."  
  
"The rest of us will split into 2 groups,  I will lead one,"  before she could say more,  Miranda broke in again saying she would lead the other. Which, of course, caused Jack to immediately object to it. To be honest Shepard knew the non Humans onboard didn't trust Miranda either.  
  
"Shepard, you need someone that can lead through experience. Who are you going to choose?" Miranda said snidely.  
  
This one was a no brainer,  there was only one person on board she fully trusted for that position. Without taking her eyes from his, "Garrus,  will lead the other team. There is no one I trust more then him to see it through." Garrus's mandibles pulled in tight to his face,  she could see a moment of doubt,  a memory of his lost Omega crew flicker in his eyes. Then they cleared and he nodded to her.  
  
"Hmpf,  well at least he knows what he is doing." Miranda remarked,  clearly expecting herself to have been appointed such an important role.  
  
"Yes,  he most certainly does." Shepard agreed. Jack snickered.  
  
"Alright, this is where we stand,  we don't know how many they have taken,  and it doesn't matter. They aren't going to take one more person. Not a single one. We came here to stop them and we are. The Normandy is damaged but it can be fixed. We are going in there,  find our people and any colonists that are alive,  blow the hell out of the base and fix the ship. Then we are going home. No excuses." Shepard said, banging her fist on the table. The group was getting excited,  they were ready. "Besides,  I am planning on a lot of wild make up sex with Kolyat and these bastards aren't gonna stop me." Then she breezed out the door,  leaving everyone gaping at her. Zaeed just started laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
They went through their normal checks,  making sure to pack extra heat sinks and biotics carried several bars,  she also insisted the non biotics carry them as well. Not only as a quick energy replacement for themselves but as back up in case it was needed. Splitting up into their teams they made their way to the entry points assigned to them. Legion told them the temperatures in the vents were elevated but not critical and there were no obstructions in its path.  
  
They didn't make it far when the first of the trouble began. Both teams came under heavy fire and Legion ran into a block that couldn't be taken down from inside of the shaft. They took out the enemies as quickly as they could and hit the valve that opened the vent up. Legion had begun to sound worried when the temperature had started to rise higher,  at times getting close to critical even for it's hardware.  
  
Garrus kept her informed of his progress,  they were pushing forward. He was doing well and his team was progressing quickly toward the doors. After the eighth valve was opened,  Legion told her there seemed to be no more in the way and headed to open the doors for Garrus's team,  they were pinned down and waiting for the Geth to get there. As they got through their door Legion worked to close it so the Collector's couldn't get in. Shepard started to yell they needed their door opened immediately, they had become pinned on their side. As the door slid shut,  Garrus told Legion to go open the other that they would provide cover fire.   
  
"Door is malfunctioning, Shepard-Krios Commander," Legion said but kept working at a furious pace,  the door opened and they ran through,  the other team providing suppressing fire to keep the Collectors from coming through. Legion managed to close and lock the door before any of them could get in.  
  
"I knew I could count on you,  Legion." Shepard said,  patting it on the shoulder,  as she would any other crew member.  
  
"Shepard,  you need to see this." Miranda said quietly. She was looking around the central chamber. Massive tubes were leading to a central point,  those tubes where connected to pods like the ones they had seen on Horizon and the Collector ship.  
  
As they were looking Miranda pointed to a pod, "it looks like she could be one of the colonists." Shepard went over to take a closer look. All of a sudden the woman inside blinked then started screaming, Shepard watched as her body disintegrated.  
  
"Shit,  get them the hell out of there!" She yelled at the crew who immediately went to the pod closest to them and started trying to get them open. Looking for catches or just beating on them until they cracked. Finally finding the last of their remaining crew, Dr Chakwas,  and catching her as she fell from the pod.  
  
"Shepard,  you came for us. Thank you." She said as she got slowly to her feet. Shepard pulled her into a slight hug, "I would never leave you behind."  
  
She handed the doctor a bottle of water,  the other crew did the same to the rest of the people,  making sure to save a few just in case.  
  
"It was horrible, Shepard,  I had to watch as the colonist's bodies were processed. They were melted down into... grey goop, and pumped through those large tubes. We would have been next,  if you wouldn't have come as quickly as you did."  The doctor was shaking,  but she was made of stern stuff and was holding up.  
  
"Grey goop ... what would they want with our genetic matter?" Shepard was looking at the tubes again. Chakwas just started to shake her head, " I don't know, Shepard."  
  
"Well,  we done well so far,  but we have a job to do. Let's hope we can finish it." Miranda said,  everyone stared at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
Shepard shook her head and radioed Joker, "Can you get a fix on our position?"  
  
"All those tubes lead into a central control chamber, its blocked though by a door,  there is another passageway leading parallel to it." Joker told her. EDI then informed her that heat signatures coming from the room indicated a massive amount of the seeker swarm insects,  the same ones that paralyzed the colonists. She expressed doubt that even Mordin's countermeasure could protect them against that many.  
  
"Damn it." Shepard paced,  chewing her lip. Then stopped,  turning to Samara she said, "what about a biotic barrier. Liara used one to protect our group from an explosion of glass,  could you do the same,  but against the swarm?"  
  
Samara thought for a second, "yes,  it would be possible but it would need to be a small group. I wouldn't be able to hold a barrier large enough for everyone."  
  
Of course Miranda had to comment, "in theory any of us biotics can make a barrier like that. I can do it too." Shepard raised her eyebrow knowing full well that even though Miranda's biotics were powerful,  she didn't have the stamina that the Asari matriarch did, even Jack's biotics were stronger and she could last longer in a fight then Miranda.  
  
Shepard sighed, "Samara you will come with me to hold the barrier, Legion and Tali you come with me also." Miranda just about stomped her foot. "Then who is to lead the diversion team, Shepard."   
  
Shepard just raised an eyebrow, "Garrus,  will take the rest of you through and meet up with us on the other side." Doctor Chakwas looked at her worriedly, "Shepard what about us? We are in no shape to fight these... creatures." Shepard nodded.  
  
"Joker we need a pick up of the ship crew." Shepard said into the radio. " We have enough systems back on line Commander,  but they have to do a pickup back from where you are now,  they would have to backtrack back to a better location."  
  
Miranda immediately jumped in saying they didn't have time to take them back. Shepard stared at her,  glaring until Miranda shut up. "Don't worry Doc, Mordin and Thane will go with you. Thane I want you to protect our crew, Mordin as soon as you have them all on board start seeing to their medical care. As they are cleared I need for all of you to start working on as many of the systems as you can."  
  
"Understood Shepard. Joker need coordinates for pickup location." Mordin said. Thane was glaring furiously at Shepard,  who dropped into her thug pose and stared right back.  
  
"Commander,  may I speak to you for a moment." He growled at her. She nodded, " all of you gather yourselves and make ready."  
  
"What is it you think you are doing, Siha. Why are you sending me away?" Thane asked as they retreated back around the side of a pillar. His back was stiff and his arms were crossed behind him. She could tell he was incredibly mad at her.  
  
"I need someone that I can trust to make sure everyone gets back to the ship. Mordin alone will not be able to take care of getting the crew back on their feet and protecting them in case the Collector's try and get back on board. I need you there. I also need for you to make sure no one tries to access EDI's AI core. She can lock the door but that leaves that shaft open. I still don't completely trust that the Illusive Man doesn't have more back up plans in case we don't do what he wants." Shepard was thinking furiously for more viable sounding reasons to send him back,  in case he questioned her.  
  
He could tell there was more to it. He could also tell that she wouldn't tell him exactly what. He had an idea though,  one he didn't agree with. He stared at her for a moment more, "as you wish, Siha. Come back to us. I do not want to think about what my son would do should I have to tell him otherwise." He dragged her into an awkward hug and kissed her, this time it was more then a brief kiss but she didn't say a word in reprimand. Then he walked away from her and joined Mordin and the rest of the crew,  not looking at her again.  
  
"Everyone head out." 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Samara was showing the strain of maintaining the barrier, stumbling and panting as she was pushing toward the open doors. "Shepard, we must hurry." Legion was already through the door,  turning around and trying to take out the Collector's it could see advancing through the swarm.  
  
"Tali,  haul your ass inside now!" The quarian turned and ran through the door as Shepard backed her way into the room. Samara turned,  straightened and let out a yell as she pushed the barrier toward the gathered swarm and Collector's blowing them back. Tali ran over and started to close the door. Samara limped in and started to eat a bar that Legion handed to her.  
  
"Shepard... come in ... we need that door opened, now!" Garrus's panicking voice came over the comm as Tali was able to finally shut the door,  blocking out the interference from the swarm. They ran for the door getting it opened just in time for the group to rush in,  the door was closing as Shepard heard a grunt come from Garrus who stumbled back against the wall,  clutching his abdomen.  
  
"Garrus!" Shepard yelled and ran for him. He nodded telling her he was ok,  just needed to catch his breath. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Joker, can you read me? Did the crew make it to the pick up point?" Shepard asked over the radio. Joker came back and said the crew and Doctor Chakwas made it,  EDI told her that Thane and Mordin made it as well and was currently in the Med bay treating injuries.  
  
"Joker,  remember what I told you." Shepard said quietly.   
  
"I remember,  just you remember what I told you as well,  I mean it Commander." Joker said in reply. Nothing more was said as they both knew the entire crew could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Okay, EDI what's our next step?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Take the platforms to a central control chamber,  you can set the explosives and destroy the base from there." EDI was telling her,  Joker cut in letting them know there was a massive amount of Collector's gathering outside of the door trying to override the locks.  
  
Shepard hopped up on the one of the platforms and faced the crew. " I am not going to bore you with a repeat speech, all I had to say was said earlier. I am proud of each of you,  now make yourselves proud. Hold the line." Garrus let out a snicker not quite cough, a vision of Kirrahe flashing before his eyes on Virmire giving a speech and saying that exact thing. Shepard looked at him and winked.  
  
"I need a rearguard to cover us and hold this position so we don't get overwhelmed."   
  
Miranda once again stepped forward, "pick a team the rest of us will hold them here."  
  
"Garrus and Tali come with me. The rest bunker down. " Shepard said. Garrus and Tali hopped up on the platform, "just like old times,  Shep," Garrus said as he was checking his rifle, " yeah and you're still a bosh'tet. " Tali said,  but her voice was soft.   
  
"This is it everyone,  we win or lose it all in the next few minutes. This is the last step,  let's do this then go home." Shepard nodded at them all,  looking into each of their eyes.  
  
"EDI,  we're ready." The platform slowly started moving toward their final destination.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The Collector's just kept coming, until finally they reached the final room. Here they stopped in stunned horror at what they were looking at. A Human shaped reaper was being made.  
  
"EDI,  what is this thing?" Shepard said,  Tali was clutching at Garrus's hand while he was shaking his head still not believing what he was seeing.  
  
The structure was massive,  but still incomplete. "It is emitting both organic and inorganic signatures. It is a construct. This was what they must have been using the kidnapped Human's genetic material to create. It is possible that whatever organic was used in its creation is what form it takes on."  
  
"You mean, this is alive?Tthis is a... an embryo?" Shepard was still staring at the giant skeletal form staring down at her.  
  
"I can not say if it is alive or not, Shepard. But they must have processed thousands if not tens of thousands of Humans to create this,  and it will take significantly more to finish it. Millions maybe more." EDI said,  if Shepard didn't know better she would think EDI was horrified as well.  
  
"Can this thing be stopped?" Shepard said,  getting angrier by the minute. There was a pause before EDI answered. "It can be stopped,  there is a structural weakness in the tubes leading into the construct. Shooting out the weak points should disconnect it from the supports and fall into the abyss below."  
  
"Garrus,  that's your job. You're the sniper here. Tali and I will hold off any opposition." As she said this,  she heard Tali yell, "incoming!"  
  
"Get to cover and take em out, give Garrus time to set up his shots."  
  
Garrus,  the excellent shot that he was,  blew out the tubes one after the other in quick succession. The Reaper form gave what sounded like a shriek and started to fall. The back of Shepard's neck tingled, that was too easy,  she thought.  
  
All of them headed to the side and peeked over the edge,  not seeing anything. "Ground team status report." She said over the comm as they headed to what looked like a service port in the console.  
  
"It's Jack,  we are holding but its getting worse, we really need to get the fuck outta here, Shepard."  
  
"Head to the Normandy.  Joker get those engines ready,  I'm about to blow this fucker sky high." Shepard said as she reached down and opened the port. Garrus started handing her special grenades that he and Tali designed, when all of a sudden Joker came back over the comm.  
  
"Uhh... Commander,  you have a call coming through from the Illusive Man." She paused for a second.  
  
"Put him through." Tali's omni-tool lit up and she opened it. Shepard kept jamming in the grenades as he went into a spiel about how this base was a gift and it could secure the dominance of Humankind in the galaxy. After Shepard couldn't fit any more into the port she pushed it back down.  
  
"Blah blah blah... you just want it to secure dominance for Cerberus and it isn't happening, I'm blowing it up. This place is an abomination,  they murdered countless Humans, the next thing I know is you would try to grow your own Reaper. I'm done playing your game,  we do this my way. So get with the program or get the fuck outta my way. So the answer isn't just no ... it's fucking hell no." On that note,  Tali shut off her omni tool and Shepard set the timer.  
  
"We got 10 minutes to get the hell out of here." She said,  as they started to leave they heard a metallic screech, almost like a groan, coming from behind them.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me, " Garrus said as they turned around and seen the Reaper embryo pulling itself back up. The eyes and one spot on it's chest was glowing with an ominous red light.  
  
They ran for cover, this time Garrus and Tali were keeping the Collector's off of Shepard as she tried to shoot the Reaper down. Noticing it was more effected by shots to the glowing spots she brought out the Cain.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" She yelled,  the other two ducked and ran to the furthest cover away from Shepard. The Cain went off and Shepard tucked herself into a small ball. When the shot from the Cain connected a horrendous noise came from the Reaper as it wavered and started to collapse back into the abyss.  
  
As they stood up the platforms started to wobble, the Reaper was causing everything around them to destabilize,  they went tumbling.  
  
As Shepard came to,  she heard Joker over the comm calling for her, "damn it Shepard,  answer me. Don't do this to me again. Come on we have to go."  
  
Shepard groaned and moved over to shake Garrus into consciousness then picked up a large piece of debris from Tali who started to groan. They were alive but injured.  
  
"I hear you, Joker. We're on the way." All of them heard the thunderous sound of wings and feet heading their way,  they took off at a run, not bothering to look behind them. Hearing Harbinger comment about how they had gained the attention of beings far superior and they were fighting against their own salvation. It was a boring litany of repeating lines,  the creature had constantly said the same phrases over and over again as they were fighting through the base. Just as it had each time the entity was encountered.  
  
Never was a sight more welcome then when the Normandy came into view,  the airlock opened and there was Joker and Thane,  their guns raining down fire upon the Collector's that were hot on the teams heels. As Garrus and Tali made their jumps landing into the airlock behind the others,  a large piece of debris fell and took out a huge portion of the runway. She wasn't going to make it.  
  
Thane shouted a single word, "Siha". She ran harder then before,  putting every last ounce of strength and speed into it and made a leap of faith. _Arashu please._ Connecting to the edge of the ship. Her grip started to slip along the floor,  she was going to fall anyway.  Then as she was scrabbling for purchase,  she saw a pair of hands reach past and felt them grab her,  Tali was pulling her into the Normandy.  
  
"Haul ass,  Joker." She gasped out as the airlock door closed. The Normandy sped toward the relay as the base behind them exploded. The force of the blast blew them through the relay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will lightly touch on what happened after Shepard came back through the relay. But the greater portion of it will be as Kolyat's point of view and what was happening with him while the base mission was going on and the time after that.
> 
> As I don't necessarily agree with the events that happen during The Arrival DLC nor what happened to Shepard afterward, I will be changing things up. Hopefully I can make it interesting enough that someone will enjoy it.


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

 

 

The blast from the base had once again knocked out several systems,  in essence the Normandy was flying blind, the sensors were out. The stealth system was still working, EDI had activated it as Joker headed for the relay. They knew they were somewhere in the Sahrabarik system,  they just didn't know exactly where they were at the moment,  and couldn't waste fuel by trying to "feel"  their way across the system. They made an emergency landing when EDI informed them there was a large enough land mass ahead of them. It turned out they were at the edge of the asteroid belt.  
  
"EDI,  how long till we get the sensors and communications systems back online?" Shepard asked as she started to strip off her damaged armor and headed to the armory hoping the repairing mechanism was still functional.  
  
"Unknown at this time, Shepard." EDI said.  
  
"Shit,  is there any way you can make a guess as to where we are at in the asteroid belt? How far are we from Omega or at least that beacon?" Shepard had just put her armor in the machine and was pushing the button. It didn't turn on,  she gave it a kick then pushed the button some more,  it still didn't turn on. "Damn it."  
  
"Not at this time, Shepard. Until some of the sensors are back online it would be impossible to give an answer." EDI said.  
  
"Ok, put the rest of the non essential people to work on stabilizing the Life support systems,  then split them up into sensors and communications. We have less then 2 months before that beacon goes off. I want this ship to have at least comm by that time. Maybe we can figure a way to piggy back onto the signal and get some help if we can't get it fully repaired in the meantime." Shepard said. "Rotating shifts,  I want work to be done around the clock."  
  
She made her way to the Med bay to check on the crew still there and to get an update from Doctor Chakwas about the med situation. From there her stops included the Main Battery where Garrus was furiously trying to fix the cannon and do his calibrations,  only with the power fluctuating in the way it was it kept losing the data. Shepard convinced him to stop with the guns and start on the electrical system. She had several crew come to help him out.  
  
The mess hall was in shambles, Gardner was cleaning up and informed her they were well supplied no issues of running out of food as long as they were off this rock in less then 5 months.   
  
Engineering was in bad shape as well,  Tali, Ken and Gabby were hard at work trying to repair the mass effect generators and making sure there were no leaks anywhere in the system. She pulled them from the generators and had them help with Life support,  once they were sure there were no leaks. Once they had that done, they were to move to the Electrical then help with Communications,  it wasn't their line of expertise but they knew those were a necessity. They could come back to work on the generators and other systems once those were on the way to working.  
  
After checking on the rest of the crew,  she broke the ground crew up into teams sending them to the various areas to help out as best they could. She went down to cargo bay and started to help with clearing it up and repairing of the hull damage caused by the Oculus and her using the Cain inside of it. For a few minutes she stood staring out at space, wondering what Kolyat was doing and hoping they had time to repair the ship before the signal was sent to Liara and Feron.

  
  
****** This starts the section focusing mainly on the happenings around Kolyat,  goes on during the Relay mission and beyond ******

  
  
Kolyat sat staring numbly at the screen. Bailey gripped his shoulders and told him it would be ok. Right now it felt like an empty platitude. Nothing would be ok if she didn't make it back to him.  
  
"Captain,  I need some time off,  I need to go to the temple." Kolyat didn't move from the chair. Bailey knew the kid was feeling lost,  especially after he called him Captain.  
  
"Go on son, I will set you up on emergency leave for the next few days. If anyone asks I will cover you." Bailey stepped back as Kolyat stood reaching for his jacket. "Listen,  Kolyat. I need you back here though,  and soon. You heard her,  there is a lot to be done and we have to do it quietly. While you are on your leave I will contact the person and see what can be done. I am still putting the pieces of a plan together for talking with the Executor,  I want you to be there,  you did most of the work on cracking this." Kolyat nodded then walked away.  
  
He spent the rest of the day and night in the small temple on his knees praying to the God's to keep them safe and to return them all. It was late into the night cycle when the temple priest,  recognizing who it was, contacted Rathan and Nayah to come get him when Kolyat refused to talk with him. They took him back to their little apartment over their store and he told them everything. From the happenings on board the Normandy when he and Jade had their disagreement to the cut off vid call.  
  
Nayah fixed him a cup of tea,  using herbs that would put Kolyat to sleep for a while,  the boy needed the rest. Rathan made Kolyat as comfortable on the couch as he could after Kolyat had passed out, both of them knew that they would need to keep an eye on him.  
  
When Kolyat awoke the next morning it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. Jumping up off the couch he opened his omni tool and tried to contact Shepard,  pacing back and forth as the message kept coming back as sent but still unread. He heard movement coming from the kitchen area and headed there,  seeing Nayah fixing breakfast and Rathan sitting at the table on a terminal trying to find factual information on the Omega 4 Relay over the extranet. All he seemed to find was conjecture that seemed to get wilder as he paged through the entries.  
  
"So it is really true that no one knows what is on the other side?  I thought that was just a rumor,  a story put out to keep people away from there." Rathan said as Kolyat sat down at the table,  thanking Nayah for the tea and plate of food. He looked down at the plate and blinked, she had given him Dakos with a large serving of Horitiki.  Both were normal breakfast dishes of the Drell made from fresh vegetables,  the Dakos was mixed with fish and small crustaceans found in the oceans of Kahje. It took him a minute before he started to eat. She asked him if anything was wrong. He just shrugged and told her he had gotten used to Human foods,  since he was the one that cooked at their place,  and Shepard usually didn't eat what she couldn't identify. It had just been easier to switch to Human food so the grocery order was quicker to manage and didn't have to be ordered from several different stores.  
  
After breakfast they once more made their way to the temple, Kolyat stayed a while longer when they told him they needed to go back and open the store. He assured them he would be fine. After a few hours he made his way home, trying once again to send messages and not having received notice of them being opened. Kolyat turned on the news and sat there not really watching or hearing what was being said until the female news reporter,  Miss Wong  he thought her name was, announced that the Omega 4 Relay had activated the previous evening. Reports said ships had spotted the Normandy, the ship under the command of Jade Shepard - Krios  previously thought dead, was in that general vicinity as the relay activated.  
  
So she really did it, she activated the relay and went through it. He waited to hear if anything was said about seeing them reappearing but nothing more was said. The same announcement with no new updates came across several hours later. He knew it could take days for the team to finish up and come back,  he kept telling himself that it would be ok that he had to be patient. It was just difficult all he wanted to do was to see her, touch her.   
  
His mind drifted as he fell into solipsism. It was several hours later when he emerged to hear the chime announcing there was someone in the building's lobby for him. He got up and pushed the comm button. Mr. Riks told him that a C-Sec officer by the name of Bailey was waiting.   
  
Bailey came up carrying a large take out bag and another from a liquor store several blocks from the Headquarters building. After setting down all the stuff Bailey told him that he got into contact with Dr T'soni, and together with several others were formulating a plan to convert the "underground" service areas of Tayseri ward into facilities to house bunkers that would be stocked with food,  necessities and could shelter people.  Since the Council didn't seem in too big of a hurry to fix the Ward it seemed the best place to start.  
  
Hours later with all the food ate and Kolyat well on the way to passing out drunk,  Bailey cleared away the trash and turned on the news again. He planned on staying there for the night even if Kolyat didn't figure it out before he fell over. After a while he heard slight snoring from the other end of the couch,  waking Kolyat long enough to drag him up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. After dumping him on the bed he went back to the couch and settled down to get some sleep himself.  
  
The next morning Kolyat woke once again not exactly sure where he was at first because of the insistent hammering on the inside of his skull from a massive hangover. After his vision cleared enough to recognize his and Jade's bedroom he rolled over. His stomach roiling a bit from the smell of cooking food coming from downstairs. He heard the sound of the news playing and after finally rolling himself out of bed,  took a shower and went downstairs.   
  
Bailey was still eating and there was a plate of food for him in the warmer unit. Sitting at the table and listening to the news on the small terminal in the kitchen hoping to hear something about the relay if not the Normandy itself they ate and they waited. Bailey left shortly after the news started to repeat itself and Kolyat went to the temple, he was due back to work tomorrow. Bailey told him it would keep him busy,  less chance of him to dwell for too long on his wife.  
  
After spending a few hours in prayer and meditation Kolyat decided to take a trip to the Tayseri ward to get a look at what Bailey was talking about,  he was still on Kahje when the Citadel was attacked years ago.  
  
The ward was a mess still,  even after almost 3 years. Very few buildings had any repairs done at all,  there was no power for almost 90% of the ward let alone water and other necessities. He noticed very few people were on the streets,  even though it was only midway through the day cycle when the other wards were at their busiest. _I guess if they were going to need to do this in secret here was as good a place as any._  
  
After one last look through the ward he headed to the market near the apartment, he placed an order for the weekly delivery.  He also picked up a few things for that evening,  then stopped by a liquor store. It worked to take his mind off of things last night,  it would work again tonight.  
  
The next morning the alarm on his omni-tool went off sounding to him like someone intentionally banging all the pots and pans they had in the apartment all at once right up next to his aural canal. Slowly dragging himself out of bed and into the shower he got ready to face another day wondering where his wife was.  
  
After a quick stop to the clinic on the Upper Ward to pick up some hangover medicine he made his way to the C-Sec HQ. Bailey nodded at him and shoved some datapads with files at him to work on. A few hours later he stopped to go get lunch bringing it back and turning on the news to watch on his omni tool. When Ms Wong came on and said that the Omega Relay had once again activated briefly he got excited she was on the way home,  but when the newscaster said there was no sign of anything coming or going through it at that time he got worried.  
  
Unlocking his desk drawer he took out the holo of them on the day of their wedding, Dr T'soni had given each of them one at the reception. He originally had one of him and Jade from the night at the Dark Star but it was stolen from his desk top and never recovered. He locked this one up to keep it from happening again. He stared at it for what seemed like hours then placed it on top of the desk and went back to work.  
  
By the end of the second week with no word he had started to fall into a routine. Get up,  get dressed,  go to work,  go home and get drunk,  pass out and start all over the next day. Bailey noticed that it was taking more and more time for Kolyat to not only show up and start work but to actually complete it. His formerly pristine clean and pressed uniforms were starting to look crumpled as if he slept in them. That night after work he showed up at Kolyat's apartment building, and waited. Kolyat finally showed up,  smelling of alcohol and carrying a bag from a store down the street. Bailey grabbed the bag from Kolyat's hand and pushed him into the elevator. Mr Riks saw it and overrode the elevator for Krios's floor,  he noticed what was happening over the last couple of weeks and was worried about the Drell and ignored protocol for the C-Sec officer.  
  
"Boy,  what the hell are you doing? You're getting drunk every night and your work is showing it. How would she feel if she walked through that door and seen what condition you are in and what you been doing to yourself?" Bailey emptied all the alcohol down the drain of the sink, then tossed the bottles into the recycler.   
  
"What the hell business is it of yours?" Kolyat slurred out. Wobbling a bit. Bailey looked at him a frown on his face,  grabbed him and dragged him into the lower level bath,  shoving him into the shower and hitting the button for cold water at full force. Kolyat yelled,  cursed with a litany he must have learned from Shepard and thrashed around, Bailey held him by the neck under the spray until he finally calmed down. Once he did that,  Bailey shut off the water and told him to go change his wet uniform and get down to the kitchen.  
  
Kolyat came down and dropped into the chair,  Bailey shoved a plate of food at him and told him to eat it. After Kolyat started to eat Bailey told him that he needed to straighten up, he may have been off of the probation from his earlier transgression but he was an official C-Sec representative. He couldn't afford to lose the job that Shepard put herself out on a limb to secure for him.  
  
"The first shipment of containers from T'soni is due tomorrow, you are going to go to the dock and secure them, show her people where they go. I hope the hell all that alcohol didn't ruin your damn perfect memory of where they go and how to get them there with the least amount of people knowing about it." Bailey said as he sat there watching to make sure Kolyat ate all of the food.  
  
"I remember. What about supplies?" Kolyat finished then sat back." Not going to do a hell of a lot of good to have shelter without the things we will need to survive with."  
  
"T'soni assured me we had the backing of the Shadow Broker, she told me the Broker will be contacting us with names of suppliers and pick up points across the Citadel."   
  
Kolyat frowned,  the memory of Feron telling him that Shepard rescued him from the Broker flashed through his mind. "Can we trust the Shadow Broker? Shepard went up against the Broker to rescue a friend of ours. Are you sure it won't be a set up?"  
  
"You met Dr. T'soni,  and Shepard trusts her. The only thing we can do is trust in her to make sure it isn't." Bailey said. Kolyat wasn't convinced,  he planned on contacting Feron tomorrow.  
  
They watched the news for anything concerning the relay but it seemed that the station thought it wasn't important anymore,  nothing was said about it. As Bailey got up to leave Kolyat stood and thanked him for what he did and apologized for what he said.  
  
The next morning he went to the temple,  something that he neglected over the last week. Then met with the people Liara had sent. There were 4 huge shipping containers,  all looking quite ordinary on the outside, each one marked with a symbol that was unknown to him. Kolyat showed them the back way through the Ward then down into the Keeper tunnels that ran below the surface. From there he guided them to the spot that was set up for them under the damaged ward. After those containers were placed and opened Kolyat got a surprise. Each one was outfitted on the inside with fold up bunks, weapon racks were attached to the walls along with built in ammo and food storage containers. From floor to ceiling everything was set up for 25 people per bunker comfortably,  in a short term emergency everything could be folded up along the sides and more people could be sheltered. There was even a small closed off corner holding what looked like a lavatory with a bio toilet that would break down waste into fluids and evaporate them. They showed him the ladders that would attach to the outside allowing for them to be stacked for improved space utilization. Then showed him the sliding opening in the tops and bottoms that would allow a ladder to be dropped down in case of emergency.  
  
The people that brought the containers told him they were hired to stay on as guards. They would make sure nothing happened to the containers and that no one would be coming around investigating. When he asked about the symbol,  one of the men started to laugh, and told him that was the symbol put on something under the protection of the Shadow Broker,  only a true idiot would attack something with that on it.  
  
That set off warnings in his mind again and after leaving the men to secure the containers he headed back to his apartment to contact Feron.  
  
"Kolyat? What's up man,  why you contacting me on the emergency channel? You in trouble? Did you hear from Shep ... I mean your wife?" Feron said in rapid succession.   
  
"No haven't heard anything, and not in trouble. But listen,  you told me that Jade rescued you from the Shadow Broker,  right? Now all of a sudden he's helping us,  sending supplies, and everything. Including guards. What's going on? How can we trust someone like that?" Kolyat said to him,  then watched as Feron waved someone off to the side,  telling them it was ok nothing to worry about.  
  
Feron turned back to Kolyat and looked at him. _Damn ... she never told him. If he doesn't know then he had to watch what he was saying to him._  
  
"Kolyat,  if you don't trust the Broker,  then at least trust that Liara and I have things under control. The problem between the Broker and I was business,  and that business ended when Shepard saved me. The Broker knows about the Reapers and is fully backing any plans that Shepard has ... had put in place before she entered the relay." Feron said quietly. "I don't know if she told you or not. But she launched a beacon before she entered that damned relay. If she hasn't picked it back up in less then 2 months,  I will be going to get it when the signal activates. She told us that she wants as much of this shit done as possible so when she gets back she has time to be your wife. I told you before I would do anything for her. I wouldn't put you in danger. Trust me,  the Broker isn't the bad guy in this. Having that kind of backer is getting the things we need faster then what we could have otherwise."  
  
Kolyat didn't like it but he did trust Liara and Feron. "Okay. Feron, if that signal goes off,  will you ... will you contact me before you pick it up." Feron nodded to him.  
  
"I gotta go Kolyat, tell Bailey to expect another shipment of containers in a week. Food and ammo supplies will be sent as well. We have to keep the amounts coming in low and under the radar as shipments to a retailer, one that Shepard trusts. Delan will contact you when it arrives. Just pick it up and take it to his store,  then use the tunnels to transport it. The medical supplies are a bit harder to come by,  the hospitals are always on top of the list to receive. But we are working on it. We will need to find someone to ship them to for pick up first."   
  
"Ok will pass on the message, thanks Feron. Thank Liara for me as well." Kolyat said,  Feron nodded then broke the connection.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
After he passed on the message to Bailey he went to his desk and started to work through the backlog of files he let build up when he was acting like a drunken idiot.   
  
It was coming up on his break time when someone stopped at his desk, "um ... excuse me Officer." Kolyat looked up and seen a young Human female standing in front of his desk.  
  
"Yes,  miss? Do you have an emergency?" Kolyat asked,  taking a blank datapad from his drawer preparing to take down information.  
  
"Well, it's not really an emergency. This is quite embarrassing actually. My family and I just moved to the Citadel from Illium a few months ago. I am still not used to this place and,  umm ... I'm lost." She let out a light laugh,  a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.  
  
Kolyat blinked at her then set the pad back into his drawer. " I see,  it is very easy to do,  miss. Outside of C-Sec you will notice a terminal with an AVINA sign above it. There is one on each level of every ward. You can access it and request information and directions. Also there are several transit stops on the wards,  you can easily use those to input the destination and it will take you to the closest stop available."  
  
"Oh,  oh thank you very much, sir." The young woman smiled at him.   
  
He nodded at her, "you're welcome, miss. Is there anything else?" When she shook her head no,  he wished her a pleasant day then focused his attention back to the files on his desk.  
  
After the young woman left,  he felt someone kick the back of his chair. He looked over his shoulder to see a Turian looking at him. "What?" Kolyat asked.  
  
"Who was that Human?" The Turian, Kaetus, asked.  
  
Kolyat shrugged, he never bothered to get her name, "don't know Kaetus,  she got lost and I told her about AVINA." He turned back around to start working when he felt the kick again.  
  
Turning his head he raised a brow ridge. "That Human was pretty,  as far as Humans go,  wasn't she." Kaetus said.   
  
Kolyat shrugged. "Didn't notice."  
  
"Hmm ... well I guess you wouldn't, not with a sexy wife like Shepard. Damn lucky bastard." Kaetus grinned at him, Kolyat gave a lopsided grin and turned back around. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the prior chapters as I uploaded 3 of them today.
> 
> **
> 
> For those of you that ship Kolyat and a certain female human be warned she isn't liked in the story. Skip the chapters, or move on to a new story. Thanks
> 
> For those of you still reading, hope you like some of it. More to come. 
> 
> Any errors in spelling/grammer are my mistakes I have no proofreader and do my own editing.

* * *

 

 

The shipments were staggered to not set up any red flags,  one week would be containers,  the next medical supplies now that they found a source and a trusted ally in bringing it in. The food and heat sinks was a bit tricky. Delan would set up for a pick up, but it had to be in small amounts for the heat sinks. The old school ammo mods that Bailey wanted was a bit of an issue. Finding the weapons wasn't too hard,  the Broker found stockpiles of the weapons in a Blue Suns hideout that came under fire when they tried to double cross her,  Liara funneled them all through the Black Market using Feron and a contact on the Citadel. The mods would set off the sensors at the docks,  Bailey informed her,  she had to slowly and carefully use multiple contacts to bring them in by the handful. Bailey and Kolyat worked overtime covering up anything that looked like it would cause suspicion and instigate an investigation.  
  
Bailey and Kolyat also finally were satisfied they had enough information and proof to go to Executor Pallin. They were surprised to find out he too had suspicions. He was curious as to why there were so many people,  Humans,  working at C-Sec that he didn't remember meeting let alone hiring. They laid everything out for him,  from what Kolyat found when he was doing some background checks on the attackers from earlier to the hack that was used to open the sealed files. That got a raised brow plate,  but after looking at the files and evidence,  Pallin said no more about it. Then when they pointed out the similarities,  his mandibles drew in tight. He was quick to put it all together.

They passed on the warning that Shepard gave to them. Pallin nodded,  realizing she was probably right,  again. They all agreed to keep an eye and ear open for anything that could be trouble. Their main focus was to keep the Executor safe in case of trouble,  he was the head of C-Sec and his word carried weight in most cases. And with the proof they gathered backing him,  it would be a very convincing argument against the Human Ambassador.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Kolyat kept going to the lab and donating blood several times a week since he sobered up. The facility had quite a bit now for when Thane returned. He even caught up on all his backlogged work.  
  
The one thing that was causing tension between him and Bailey was the young woman. She had started to come by C-Sec after that first time.  
  
At first it was only once to thank him again for helping her. Then she showed up again. And again. Bailey thought nothing of it at first. Then he noticed the frequency,  he also noticed that it seemed to happen at first around lunch time,  they left together to eat. Always coming back in time for Kolyat to work. Then it was also near time for him to be getting off of work. Several times leaving together. Drawing looks and comments that Kolyat never seen or heard.  
  
Bailey wasn't the only one to notice. Kaetus noticed as well. His mandibles would draw close to his face when she came by. He no longer talked to Kolyat,  in fact he would usually ignore him. One day Kaetus approached him about it,  asking him why he was going out with that Human female when he was already married to one of the most sought after women in the galaxy. Kolyat brushed him off telling him he wasn't going out with her,  they were only friends. Kaetus shook his head at the Drell's stupidity,  in not seeing what the others were. Kolyat didn't notice the Turian flexing his hands looking as if he wanted to punch him.  
  
Bailey warned him once that he needed to watch what he was doing. It was never a good idea to be taking a woman,  who wasn't his wife,  to lunch and to dinner. Kolyat didn't seem to understand that to a Human those were dates. Not just friends meeting for a meal. To him it was like taking Nayah to lunch or dinner,  there was nothing sexual going on between them,  and he considered her a friend. Plus she had to know what the coloration of his torc meant, his was unlike anyone else's but his wife's, his showed he was married.  
  
On one of his days off she messaged him to come to lunch with her. He met her at a small eatery, they ate and talked for a long time,  she was openly flirting with him and he didn't even notice,  just smiling and talking to her. He didn't notice the looks they were garnering. At a small cough he looked up and Rathan was standing there looking at him. He smiled and went to introduce his friend to him when Rathan held up a hand, shook his head then turned and walked away from him. Leaving him stunned. He was just reprimanded in the manner that an elder would when he saw someone younger doing something dishonorable. He looked down at the table then up to his companion. She was staring at Rathan's back with a frown on her face.  
  
"What was his problem? Who was he anyway?" the woman asked him.  
  
"He is a close friend of mine. An older male that acts as a Father figure, he watches over me since my family isn't on the Citadel right now. He has helped me through many difficulties. I will need to go see him later." Kolyat wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
They got up to leave and he paid for lunch. After he held the door open for her to pass through he followed behind her. He came up beside her,  deep in thought, he never felt her linking her arm around his. When he noticed he pulled her arm from his. "Please, you must not do that. Do not touch me." He said, and took a step away putting some distance between them. But it was too late. Rathan and Nayah was looking at him from where they were seated on a bench across from the store they had just passed by on the way to the public transit terminal.  
  
He started toward them only to have both of them raise their hands and turn their heads from him. He lowered his head and stepped back.  
  
"I am sorry but I must leave now." Kolyat said,  sparing a quick glance in the other Drells direction. Seeing both of them frowning.  
  
"Oh ok,  well, I will come by to see you at work tomorrow. There is a new place that opened up we can go there for lunch." She said smiling at him.  
  
He shook his head,  "no, don't come by. Don't call or message me. I need to find out what is going on with my friends and those I count as family. Goodbye." He walked around her and headed back to where his bike was,  deep in thought. _Why did she touch me? She has to know I'm married. My wedding holo is on my desk. She had to have seen it. My torc is always displayed,  even over my uniform._  
  
When he arrived at the apartment building he told Mr Riks that no one was allowed up to the apartment without first contacting him. The Salarian noted it into the terminal, temporarily  removing all permissions for the apartment except for his and Shepard's, he tried once again to send a message to Jade. Every day he had tried to send one. It had been almost 2 months now. _Where could she be?_ Feron said he would contact him if the signal was received. But for now he had to figure out what was going on and how to repair the damage done.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
He sent an informal message to Rathan asking permission to come by the store for a meeting. The reply back was a denial,  at this time he was not welcome in the store. If he insisted on a meeting it was to be done in the temple and under formal conditions of one seeking clan council, not as family.  
  
Kolyat realized Rathan was serious in his reprimand when that reply came. He sent a formal agreement asking for a time. The reply came setting a time for the next evening,  and a reminder he was to dress and act appropriately.  
  
He went and gathered the necessary clothing taking it to the cleaners in the next block over, asking for them to thoroughly clean it and paid extra to have it ready by the next morning. He then placed a call to Bailey telling him he needed the next day off,  when Bailey asked why, he told him he was seeking council from Rathan. Bailey stared at him then slowly nodded. "Son, you better think hard about what you did and what could have happened if you didn't put a stop to it. Humans don't always take the time to understand aliens. And you better hope like hell Jade doesn't half kill you when she comes home. Then again if I was you I would be more scared of what that Father of yours is gonna do,  that man scares the shit outta me."  
  
Kolyat spent the rest of the day cleaning the apartment, all of the appliances,  rearranging his closet and trying to squeeze more clothes into the closet he shared with Jade. Wondering if she would mind if he moved some of the dresses and outfits she never wore to the closet in the downstairs bedroom.  
  
That night he used the sand bath system. He needed to do the ritual cleaning and it took much longer than just the normal cleaning associated with shedding. He was almost done when the lobby sent a chime letting him know someone was there asking for him. He turned on the screen and saw the young woman. _How did she know where I lived?_ _She had never been here._ "Denied,  Mr Riks,  the Human is not to be allowed up. She is forbidden entrance to the elevator and the garage. I would prefer it if she was asked to leave the premises and not to return." Kolyat rested his forehead on his arm, it was just a friendship,  how had it got to this point where she had somehow tracked him to his apartment and felt it was alright to just show up.  
  
"Of course,  Mr Krios." Mr Riks called for security,  telling them to escort her from the building. He scanned her and added it to the restricted program. The building doors would not open for her.  
  
He finished up the bath then cleaned everything up. He went and pulled out a rolled up mat from his old bedroom's closet. Spreading it on the floor he settled down for a night of meditation and reflection. His omni tool signaled a message had come in. He jumped up opening it up hoping it was from Jade,  worried it was from Feron. It was neither. He deleted it without even opening it up. Then set up a filter to block messages from the address. Removing the contact from his list.  


 

* * *

 

  
Kolyat retrieved his clothing from the cleaners and laid it out on the bed. He had only wore this outfit once before when he had first asked permission to leave Kahje and was denied. That's when he took on the hit man job and left anyway. He had written to his Aunt asking for it to be sent to him on the Citadel,  that he wouldn't be returning to Kahje. He told them he had met a woman and had planned on marrying her and needed to have it sent immediately. He found he didn't need it to propose to her after speaking to his father and Bailey.  
  
Now it was to be worn to ask for council in rectifying a transgression against his absentee wife. It was true he didn't understand just how far things had gone,  but it was an excuse. He should have been more aware. His marriage to Jade was too new, and he hoped when she was told that it was strong enough to survive it. If not she was well within her rights as the betrayed one to seek dissolution to their marriage. Even though he didn't break his vows by having an illicit relationship with the other woman,  he still betrayed her by not making it very clear that he was married to begin with. It would be up to Rathan, his Father and if necessary the clan elder on Kahje to grant or deny the request. And he knew what his Father would say.  
  
When he had spent last night in meditation he thought back from the time he first met Jade, replaying all the memories of her interactions with other people that he had witnessed or that had been told to him. Her crew she felt was family,  that had been told to him from the beginning,  even then only certain members were touched or touched her whether male or female. Liara, Tali, Garrus, Mordin, Thane, Joker, Kasumi and Dr Chakwas. The others got a Human greeting of a pat on the shoulder or handshake, he had noticed Humans would do that to others. It was only those few that ever got more than that.    
  
Thane was an exception,  the one and only exception. He knew of the issues and what steps were taken to help ease them. Nothing was hidden from him and he fully understood that some things were out of his father's control,  but even then only once had he come close to crossing the line,  mating heat was strong and he was fighting it even then.  
  
Then there was Rathan and Nayah,  she viewed them as very close friends, since they were married and Rathan was asked to watch over him by Thane, she had become part of their "clan". He had seen hugs between Rathan and herself,  but she had asked permission from Nayah first and it was granted by her and Rathan before doing more than a handshake.  
  
There was that damn Carius though, but when he touched her it was before they were married,  and by the Turian's own admission,  she had told him she was engaged. He failed to tell the Human, took it for granted that she would know by the torc,  photo and the way he never touched her past that first simple handshake when she came by that second time to thank him.  
  
Kolyat sighed and settled once more onto the mat after setting his alarm and began once more to meditate.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
When the time came to clean himself and dress,  Kolyat started to dread what was going to happen.  
  
When he entered the temple the priest that had married him directed him to the back room that was set aside for council services. Rathan and Nayah was already there waiting for him.  
  
They seated themselves and he waited for Rathan to begin. He was asked to explain the relationship between him and the other female. Kolyat told him just friendship,  nothing untoward had happened,  and he didn't realize she had linked her arm with his,  once he noticed he took steps to remove it and told her not to do it again.  
  
He had started to get nervous when he was asked how often they met. He started to realize just what he had been doing when Rathan asked him about the numerous times they not only met for lunch but for dinner,  alone. Those times when he had met her at restaurants and had taken time to clean and dress,  paid the bill and escorted her to the transit terminal afterward. He never asked her to join him,  it had always been her doing the asking. But he met her,  when he could have ... no... when he should have said no.  
  
_Oh Gods they were dates._ When the realization fully hit him,  he got up running for the bathroom facilities,  emptying his stomach into the toilet.  
  
When he came back, and sat down,  Nayah placed a glass of water and some medicine for his stomach in front of him.  
  
Rathan went on to explain what he had seen to him the day before. He had watched them from outside of the window while Nayah had been shopping. The open flirting of the female,  the failure on Kolyat's part to stop it. Somehow Rathan saw what Bailey and Kaetus had seen,  what he failed to.  
  
"Kolyat, it may have been only friendship in your mind. In the mind of the female it was different,  Humans think differently,  you of all people should know this. You are married to one of the most well known Humans in the galaxy. By your actions of not informing the female immediately of your married state,  and proceeding to, in what most cultures would be courting of a female, you have done a grievous disservice to your wife. This is not a case of co workers meeting for lunch or dinner,  this is not a case of friends meeting for an evening out, your wife had no prior knowledge of this nor of this other person. Your wife is putting her life in danger to protect others. She has been gone without contact for a while now,  I understand if you become lonely and needed to have friends around. But this went too far. You should have contacted one of us if you felt the need for company, or one of your co workers. Instead you met with another woman,  alone,  not once but over and over again." Rathan looked at the boy and sighed.  
  
"At least tell me that you were never completely alone with this person, that she has never been to your home or you to hers. That there was no ... intimate contact between the two of you." Rathan and Nayah waited with baited breath,  his answers would decide how things would progress.  
  
"No,  absolutely not,  I shook her hand once,  after that never touched her. Not until what you saw when I removed her arm from me. I have never been to her home. She had never been to mine either,  although after telling her to not contact me or come to C-Sec, she showed up at the building. I told the attendant to deny her entry. I never told her where I lived. She must have found out another way. I have blocked her contact to my omni-tool and removed her information. I will do whatever you think is necessary." Kolyat said, trying not to throw up. "Just please,  don't bring my father into this. If they come back ... if they come back he'll take her from me. He warned me not to hurt her. He'll demand the dissolution ... I will lose her." He wrapped his arms over his head,  leaning his elbows on the table.  
  
"You will need to tell Jade when she comes home. If worse comes to worse,  you will need to make a full confession to the priest. If your father returns without her,  he will need to be told and act in absentia of Jade in deciding to ask for dissolution. There is nothing I can do about that Kolyat. It's rare for things like this to happen. Most of the time it will be denied,  couples would go into seclusion and have counseling,  working through the issues. Then cleansing of their bodies and spirits, then renewal of vows in front of the clan. Only if this was not enough or if the transgression was serious enough would it ever be granted immediately."  
  
"One more thing,  you are not to seek contact with this person until the time you have told your wife. If I was you,  I would not seek contact with her again,  whether or not Jade comes home. You would need time to come to terms with everything, and any hasty decisions on your part could lead you to a lifetime of pain. If she comes seeking you,  make damn sure you tell her you are married. Make it clear you are not interested in a relationship."  
  
Kolyat nodded,  he knew he would never seek her out,  he hadn't in the first place. Nayah looked at him, "Kolyat,  we all make mistakes. Do you love Jade?" At his nod and immediate reply of "yes." She nodded. "Are you devoted to her and to your marriage?" Once again the answer of yes was immediately and sincerely given. "Then keep faith,  Jade is not like most Humans. She will listen,  she will think on it. She will not be hasty. And she loves you Kolyat,  very much. I could tell from the first time we had met, she had known many of our ways. Though she admitted she would likely make mistakes,  she didn't understand some of the nuances of our culture. We have to be patient with ones outside of our species, up to a point. She at least, is trying."  
  
Kolyat nodded,  remembering the episode on the Normandy the night before they had left,  she didn't understand and was sincere in her apology,  though spoken with profanity,  but that was the way she was.  
  
"Alright,  go home, try and eat something light. Then meditate and think on what was said here. Get some rest. If you need to talk,  send me a message or come to the store,  you are once again welcome there." Rathan stood and brought Kolyat into a hug. Whispering to him, " do not be so foolish again. You will lose her for sure. Jade is one of the very few rare women in this galaxy that seen beyond species to the worth of the individual beneath in the choosing of her mate."  
  
Kolyat made his way back to the apartment,  she was outside of the door. He straightened his spine at her approach. He held up a hand,  palm open and said, "do not come any closer. You are not invited nor welcome here. I am married and this is the home of my wife and myself. I apologize if you thought I had any intentions toward you other than a simple friendship. It was not my intention to mislead you or to give you any reasons to think a relationship would be acceptable. Do not come here again I wish to have no more contact with you. Now please leave." He walked around her giving her a wide berth and entered the building,  not looking back.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.>
> 
> Dun hurt me ... * posts chapter and runs behind shatterproof glass *

* * *

 

 

"Damn it, what the hell is taking so long in getting the Comm working again? All we need is short range up and running." Shepard was pacing back and forth in front of the table in the comm room,  Garrus and Tali were busy at work in the crawl space under the table.  
  
Everything else had been sufficiently repaired enough to work,  all except the communications and the FTL propulsion system. They didn't have enough H-fuel to try to fly anywhere, after getting the scanning system up and running,  they found they were too far from the fuel depot and Omega to get there. They would run out of fuel long before making it to either one and would be set adrift. But if they could get the comm system working they could at least set the coordinates for their emergency signal to piggyback on the one that would be sent to Liara. She could get someone to bring the things that Tali needed to fix the system and a supply of fuel cells. That would be enough to get them to Omega to finish the rest of the repairs.  
  
She gave the table a hard kick,  then started to cuss like the marine she was and hop around holding her foot. She hobbled her way to the med bay, telling the doc what happened and having Chakwas laugh her ass off. She was sitting there holding a cold pack to her broken foot when EDI came over the comm system.  
  
"Medical Emergency in Life Support. Thane just collapsed,  his breathing has ceased,  heart has ceased." Chakwas grabbed a crash bag and ran for the life support room, Mordin came out of the elevator as Shepard ran past as fast as her broken foot would allow her. She stood in the corner watching as Mordin and Chakwas worked feverishly trying to resuscitate Thane.  
  
"EDI, we need two crew members to bring a hover stretcher to Life Support immediately." The Doc said,  as she inserted a needle into Thane's arm, holding a bag in the air,  "Jade make yourself useful,  hold this up like this." Shepard did as she was asked.  
  
"Karin,  will he be ok? What happened?" Shepard asked in a shaky voice. Watching as the small monitor sitting beside Thane let out a small beep, the numbers on it meant nothing to her.  
  
"I won't know until we run tests. He has been taking his treatments. We are damn lucky EDI monitors everyone and that we were as close as we were. If he had been on a different deck or been out on a mission we would have lost him for sure." Chakwas was attaching small patches of monitors to his chest. Mordin was taking blood. He got up and ran out of the room with the vials heading toward the elevator and his lab before the men arrived with the stretcher.  
  
They got Thane into the med lab and hooked up to more machines, started the scanners running and made sure EDI would closely monitor him as well. He didn't awaken through the long hours of waiting. Shepard had her foot attended to and never left the med bay.  
  
The next afternoon Mordin came up to the med bay with information,  there was an unknown bacteria in Thane's system. It had reacted to the Kepral's damage to his body. Because of Thane's already compromised immune system it made it easier for it to multiply and thrive in his body,  attaching itself to the damaged tissue and causing even more damage. Mordin had worked up a treatment for it but couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't kill Thane in the process. Even more bad news was that he needed the transplant immediately,  and not just his lungs now but also his liver and his stomach would need to be replaced as well. The Kepral's had metastasized enough to compromise them,  the bacteria shut them down completely. His heart could be repaired if the treatment worked.  
  
"One more thing Shepard. The Lazarus files may be of great use. Would like to ask Ms Lawson to join us. Consult." At Shepard's nod,  Mordin asked EDI to call in Miranda for an emergency. Mordin showed her the results,  and went over the treatment. Then asked a few questions concerning the implants and nanobots in Shepard's body. Shepard had no idea what they were talking about,  she was to concerned with Thane to pay attention to them.  
  
"Shepard,  we need to draw several vials of your blood." Miranda said. "We also need to discuss with you another option that is available,  but this one not only poses a risk to Thane but to you as well." Shepard looked up then got up on the table next to her holding out her arm. Mordin set about drawing enough blood from her to leave her feeling light headed and she passed out.  
  
Hours later she woke up in a panic. Immediately looking around for Thane and the doctors. Nothing had changed. He was still unconscious and hooked up to so many machines. Mordin came in with a datapad in his hand followed closely by Miranda and Chakwas.  
  
"Glad to see you are finally awake Shepard. Have news. Reason needed blood. Nanobots from your bloodstream can be given to Thane. Small amounts over time. Will help with repairs. Also,  Miranda can remove and reprogram some of the self repair cybernetic implants you have throughout your body. They can be placed in Thane to maintain and facilitate the acceptance of the transplants. Less likely for rejection."  
  
Mordin sucked in a breath then continued. "Bad news. This poses a risk to you,  without the implants you will not heal as rapidly.  Can not sustain the amount of damage you are able to at this point once removed. Must monitor to make sure no negative reactions to their removal. Need your approval as Thane has assigned you as medical proxy in lieu of Kolyat not being here. First treatment of bacteria,  if he survives can inject him with small amount of nanobots. Will need to get to the medical facility for the rest. Equipment on the Normandy,  top of the line,  but necessary equipment not available." He sucked in another breath as he waited for Shepard's answer.  
  
"Do it." Shepard said, "all of it. Take as much from me as you need to." They both nodded then set to work.  
  
Jack brought in some food later for Shepard to eat,  turned out she was a damn good cook once Gardner let her use the kitchen.  


 

* * *

 

  
Mordin never left the med bay, he only needed a single hour of sleep a cycle, by the time Dr Chakwas had finished her morning coffee,  he had already slept and woke up ready to go again at high speed. It had been a long night waiting for the treatment to run its course. Thane had crashed twice that night,  each time he was brought back within a minute,  but it was taking its toll on his already savaged body. His scales had taken on a sickly shade of chartreuse yellow instead of the vibrant green of new spring leaves.  
  
Mordin ran his scans then drew blood and went to his lab to run some tests. He came back less than an hour later with the results.  
  
"Bacteria gone. Scans show more damage then anticipated." Mordin looked at her. "Need to transfer some of your nanobots immediately. Must get Thane to facility as soon as possible. Will need to modify transfer procedure when we reach facility. More intensive exchange of nano's will be needed."  
  
He took out a rather large syringe,  she closed her eyes as he carefully inserted it into the vein in her leg,  drawing out as much of her blood as he could. Taking it over to a machine he used it to separate the liquid part of her blood that contained the small machines from the solid part of her blood. Taking the finished plasma filled vial he placed it into a different machine hooked to Thane and watched as it slowly emptied into a tube that ran into Thane's arm.  
  
He immediately started the scans going watching for any negative reactions. So far there were none. After the first few hours he seemed satisfied that it was not going to cause any adverse effects and went back to his lab with the express orders to call him immediately if anything changed.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The next evening Garrus came running into the med bay,  they had the short range communications up and running ... sort of. Something kept knocking them out after a few minutes but they were able to get them back online quickly. They just had to keep doing it as long as they wanted to comm system to be used.  
  
"Thank the Gods." Shepard breathed out. "EDI,  get our location signal ready to piggy back that beacon's. If you can figure out a way to activate that damn thing remotely do it, do it now."  
  
"Garrus, listen to me. Thane is critical. Mordin needs to get us both to the Citadel as fast as possible. I am leaving you in charge of the Normandy once Feron and Liara get here. Get the ship to Omega,  get it repaired and scrub any sign of Cerberus from it. EDI has cleared the databanks of anything that could be a virus so you don't have to worry about that for now. Anyone that wants to leave on Omega,  let them. They all have their bonuses so they will be ok,  they should have enough to disappear if they are smart about it. If the ground crew want to go that's fine too,  they have already been paid in advance. Then get to the Citadel. If you need to jump at Omega do it,  Joker and EDI can bring in the ship. Don't forget to grab that beacon."  
  
Shepard took a drink of her water, " I need you and the rest of the ground crew to work on getting your various species to get their asses in gear and prepare." She looked pensive for a few minutes, "I just wish we had a more definitive timeline of when they will be coming,  we know they are. We just don't know when."  
  
"Understood, Shepard. Damn, I hope that scaly bastard is gonna be alright." He looked over at Thane,  they had grown to be close as brothers through the journey they had undergone with Shepard.  
  
"Yeah,  me too Garrus." She moved back over and tiredly sat down in the chair she had rarely left since he was brought into the med bay.  
  
"Commander, we got that beacon to activate,  the signals were sent, now we just have to wait. EDI will send out that signal every few minutes, instead of a constant signal,  that should keep the system from overloading." Joker said,  he seemed excited to be actually able to do something.  
  
"Well done you two,  well done indeed." Shepard said then laid her head on the bed beside of Thane and almost immediately fell asleep.  


 

* * *

  
  
Feron looked at the screen, he seen the beep of the signal. He didn't want to believe it at first. The Normandy couldn't be lost, the Commander gone ... again. This time with no way he could retrieve her body.  
  
Then he noticed a second signal on the same frequency. He waited thinking maybe it was a glitch,  it was just a set of coordinates nothing more. A few minutes later it happened again. He got up from the chair and ran into the main chamber yelling for Liara.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
When Feron's ship got within range of the coordinates he started to send out a signal, a repeating one came back to him "Therum Mining Laser" he knew for sure it was them. He let Liara know and then sent in a docking request which was acknowledged and granted.  
  
He was met with a rushed explanation of Thane's condition and helped to load him, Mordin and Shepard onto his ship along with the basic equipment that was helping to keep him stable. Miranda came running through the hallway carrying two bags,  one looked medical the other a travel bag. He immediately took off for the Citadel,  updating Liara on what was going on. She assured them that she would be sending them help immediately.  
  
They sent a comm ahead to the facility,  Mordin telling them what they needed and to get it ready. The transplant lungs were on their way,  they had been cryo froze right after a young male Drell had been killed when some teenagers thought it was a good idea to tamper with the safety devices on a skycar,  sending it careening into a small shop run by the young man's parents. Mordin made sure they knew they needed the other organs as well. He didn't care how they got them from the center,  just get all of them from the same donor and have them ready.  
  
As they came into Citadel space Feron sent in a docking request, they informed him it would be 2 hours before clearance would be granted. When he passed on the information to Shepard, her eyes glowed red and said, "oh hell no. Move outta the way." She plopped down in his lap before he could even move an inch, jamming her finger on the comm button. " Citadel docking,  now you fucking listen to me,  this is Commander Shepard - Krios,  Council Spectre. Authorization code Shepard victor uniform zulu 7 3 bravo mike mike, this is a medical emergency,  you get me a fucking lane cleared immediately and stop dicking around. If you even think of denying me I will hunt you down.  When I find you I will pull your fucking spine out of your nose then piss on your corpse. Am I being clear enough for you, dumbass?"  
  
"Crystal,  ma'am. Emergency clearance granted, proceed to Dock 10. Will you need ground transport?" Came the shaky, squeaky sound of a female scared out of her mind.  
  
"Yes,  we need medical transport available,  the destination will be provided when we board. Shepard-Krios out." Shepard got up and stomped her way past Mordin heading to where Thane was laying on the hover stretcher.  
  
"Glad she's not pissed off at me like that." Feron muttered. He heard a hmm of agreement from Mordin.  
  
Feron brought the ship into dock within minutes. The transport was waiting on them. Mordin told them where they were to go. After they reached the facility Mordin and Miranda rushed Shepard and Thane through,  meeting with the other doctors and transferring the files to them,  they read them as they ran.  
  
Feron took a deep breath and then started towards the transit that would take him to Shepard and Kolyat's apartment. He had completely forgotten to tell him about the beacon. Oh well,  this will be a better surprise anyway.  
  
When he arrived he was told that Mr. Krios was not at home, and to check for him at his place of employment. Thanking the Salarian he jogged back to the transit terminal and waited for the car he called to arrive.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Kolyat was working on filing away solved cases in the database when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. "One moment, please." He said without turning around. He secured the file and turned off the terminal,  as was protocol.  
  
"How may I assist ..." he said as he turned around, "what are you doing here,  you were expressly told not to come to my work. I told you I wanted no more contact with you." Kolyat stood and moved away from her.  
  
"But Kolyat,  I don't understand why not? We were getting along, always going out together, and it didn't seem to bother you then that you were married. Apparently she leaves you alone all the time anyway. I've never seen her and you always had time to meet me for lunch and dinner."  
  
"Our lives are none of your concern. To me you would have been nothing more than a simple friend. But it was my failure to make that clear to you from the start. I should never have met you for any reason. Again that was my failure,  but one I fully intend to rectify. Once more I will tell you that I want no contact,  there never has been nor ever will be anything between us. Now please leave and unless it is an emergency do not come to my place of work again,  and even in case of emergency do not contact me,  one of the other Officers should assist you."  
  
He thought that would be the end of it,  he made himself very clear this time,  there was no mistakes. There was absolutely no way she could not understand. He heard the pounding of running feet coming in his direction and started to look away from her,  it was in that precise moment she flung herself at him. Wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Feron raced down the hall after Bailey told him where Kolyat was,  he had just ran into the room and skidded to a halt. Disbelieving what he was seeing,  there was Kolyat his body pressed against a female's their lips sealed together in a kiss.  
  
Kolyat pushed her away, "what the fuck do you think you are doing, Oriana? I just got done telling you there would be nothing between us,  I am married and didn't want contact with you."  
  
A growl came from near the doorway ,  there was Feron staring at him,  a look of murderous intent on his face. "You better tell me what the hell is going on right now,  Kolyat. You better do it fast before I kill you."  
  
"Feron,  this isn't what it looks like. Just give me a second and I can explain." He opened a comm link to Bailey and told him what happened. Bailey came running down the hall with another Officer. "Just get her out of here, this mess has caused enough trouble and has just caused even more." He let out a sigh turning toward Feron.  
  
Before he could start his explanation Feron spoke, "I am formerly claiming Jade Shepard as sister-kin, she saved my life and in claiming her in lieu of any blood kin,  I am repaying my debt to her."  
  
Shit. This just keeps getting better and better.  
  
Kolyat sighed staring at a furious looking Feron, "understood."  
  
Kolyat stood straight, looking into Feron's eyes and not blinking. "After my wife,  your Sister,  and her crew left to take care of the business they were on. The Human female showed up at my desk,  a simple matter of being new to the Citadel and losing her way. I gave her directions to the AVINA terminal and thought no more of it. She showed up at work several more times,  again I thought no more of it. She showed up as I was going to lunch and came along,  I did not invite her. But I also did not object. That was my first mistake. My second mistake was in assuming the Human would recognize my torc as a sign of being married,  as their rings do for them.  My third mistake was in continuing to meet her for lunch and dinner. Though I did not initiate any of the meetings,  I did not object to or refuse to meet." He stopped to take a breath and rolled his shoulders.  
  
"Rathan and Nayah Fennon observed one of the lunch meetings that I had agreed to. He noticed things I did not. On my part it was nothing more then a friendship,  would never have been more. It was my fourth mistake to believe it was the same on the females part. In noticing this he approached me and formally issued a reprimand,  as elder male, appointed in lieu of my father to watch over me in his place,  he formally requested a council after he denied me a more informal one."  
  
Kolyat looked away, bowed his head, "I attended the council and explained,  I honestly didn't realize what was happening. He opened my eyes,  made me see what other's had seen already. Feron, I got sick inside of the temple when I finally understood and recognized the meetings for what they unintentionally were." He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
"That evening she showed up at the apartment building,  uninvited. I never took her there or gone to her place. I told her then I wanted nothing to do with her and that I was married. I walked away from her and initiated no contact with her." Then Kolyat looked up at him, his hands clenched into tight fists,  anger making his voice rough "she just showed up here and when I told her to leave she didn't,  when I heard someone running I started to look away and that is when she ... when she ... did what you saw."  
  
Feron stared at him for a few minutes,  processing everything that he was told. He nodded. Kolyat let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
"Now tell me why you are here on the Citadel? Is it ... is it the beacon?" He asked shakily,  really not wanting to hear an affirmative answer to that.  
  
"Yes,  but not for the reason you are thinking. Your wife and father are alive,  I just brought them to the Citadel for a medical emergency. Your father is in critical condition and Shep is also in there." Kolyat moved toward the door as soon as he said this, Feron held out a hand to him to stop him. "Before you go thundering off trying to get to her,  you better go home take a good shower and change clothes. The stench of that other female is all over you as is her lip stain." Kolyat wiped his mouth on the back of his arm, leaving a smear of red on his blue uniform,  grimacing he grab wipes from the drawer and started to rub at his face.  
  
"Once you put yourself to rights,  go to Mordin's facility. I expect you to be honest with my sister and tell her everything once she is able to receive you. I will speak to her and explain my claiming of her as kin. We will go from there to decide what happens."  


 

* * *

 

  
Feron was pacing in the waiting area when Kolyat arrived. A Salarian approached them and asked who was the next of kin to them. They both answered "me". Which caused the Salarian to blink. Kolyat explained that Shepard was his wife and also sister to Feron,  and Thane was his father. A few seconds later the Salarian nodded.  
  
"Follow me." He lead them to an observation area above the operating room. "Wait here, a Doctor will be in shortly." Then he quickly left. A few minutes later another Doctor came in,  this one a very young looking Salarian.  
  
"Which one of you is Kolyat Krios?" He asked. Kolyat indicated himself. "Who are you?" he turned to Feron. "Feron,  I'm Shepard's brother."  
  
"Hmm,  interesting." The doctor said,  then walked to the opaqued window and pushed in a series of numbers on the panel. It cleared up showing them the occupants of the room below.  
  
Thane and Shepard were in the room together,  each on a separate gurney and with machines hooked up to them. Kolyat noted that some of the tubes connected to each of them ran into the same machine.  
  
"Uncle Mordin asked me to explain to you what was going on." The doctor said. "Unusual,  patient confidentiality priority,  but Uncle asked.  Must be important."  
  
"Wait,  Uncle Mordin? Professor Mordin Solus?" Kolyat asked,  the young Salarian nodded.  
  
"Yes,  favorite nephew. Will be performing the procedure himself or else he would be here instead."  
  
"Father's condition critical, caused by combination of Kepral's and an unknown bacteria. Theorized came from last mission before ship wreck. Immune system already compromised. Uncle treated the bacteria. Records show patient died twice,  able to recover. Used nanobots from female patient to help keep him stabilized until could be rescued."  
  
They saw Mordin and Miranda come into the room,  dressed in pure white suits.  
  
"Machine with tubes to both will perform a type of plasmapheresis. Blood will be removed from female,  go through machine,  liquid with nanobots separated from solids. Then will go into male patient, depositing the nanobots. Process will then reverse,  from male to female, reconstituting the solids. Redepositing a portion of the nanobots. Process will continue every 30 minutes until surgery is complete."  
  
They watched as several Salarians pushed in more equipment and hovering carts.  
  
"Kepral's damaged the following severely and will need to have transplant replacements. Lungs,  stomach and liver. Best not to ask how they got the last two. Father not registered on the recipient list."  Solus muttered. They watched as one of the Salarians removed a bag of the donated blood from a large cooler and hooked it up to Thane.  
  
"Once the transplants begin,  female Human will remove several of the female patients cybernetic implants.  Reprogramming for Drell biology and physiology. Sterilize then implant them into male patient. If procedure works and patients survive,  the male will have an extended life time. The females will be shortened,  closer to normal Human standards."  
  
"Wait you said "patients", plural." Kolyat interrupted.  
  
"Yes, surgery is ... extensive. Implants in female ... experimental. The exchange of plasma from Human to non Human ... experimental. Complications can arise. Can lose either,  or both. Have faith in Uncle."  
  
Kolyat dropped into one of the chairs in the room and crossed his arms over this abdomen and bent double. Solus reached over and flipped a switch,  the sound of voices coming from the operating room was heard in the room. They listened as Mordin directed the procedures, each of the doctors with him responding to his directions immediately. Time seemed to drag on, Miranda speaking once in a while to direct the changes in machines monitoring Shepard when she needed to remove the implants.  
  
Feron left and came back shortly with drinks for both of them, he told Kolyat he had contacted Rathan and Nayah. They would be coming by after they closed the shop.  
  
Kolyat sent a message to Bailey,  just remembering he never told him he was leaving nor why. After being yelled at for 15 minutes straight,  Bailey told him to keep in touch,  family leave was set up for him for as long as Shepard was in the hospital.  
  
After several more hours of waiting,  they heard Mordin telling them they did all they could,  now it was up to Shepard and Thane.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thanks to everyone still reading and supporting this story. I really appreciate all the kudos, comments and subscriptions. Please excuse any typo's or grammatical errors as I do my own editing, it's sometimes hard to catch them all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 

 

The next day Kolyat and Feron got into an altercation in the hallway outside of Shepard's room. Feron wouldn't allow him inside until she awoke and he had the chance to tell her about now being his sister. Kolyat told him to fuck off, she was his wife and he better get out of his damn way.  
  
Both of the Solus's came around the corner,  simultaneously shot them with a paralytic then told them to stop yelling before they woke up the patients. Mordin went into Thane's room while his nephew went into Shepard's.  
  
They both reported improvement in the patient's conditions,  and indicated Shepard should be waking soon. She would need time to adjust from having so many of the implants removed but she should fully recover. Thane's immune system seemed to be improving,  the remaining nanobots were working alongside of the implants now in his body to strengthen his system,  healing him at a faster rate than normal. He still had so many months of recovery ahead of him. They were keeping him lightly sedated, he needed as much time at full rest as they could afford to give him.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Feron had just set up a portable terminal at a small desk in Shepard's room to facilitate his "work" when he heard a distinct difference in her breathing. He got up and rushed to the chair by her side and waited. She started to stir and finally opened her eyes,  blinking rapidly trying to clear them and bring things into focus.  
She was looking around trying to remember where she was.  
  
"Shepard?" Feron said, "you're in Mordin's facility."  
  
She turned her head and saw him sitting in the chair beside her. _Why was Feron here? Where is Kolyat?_  
  
"Listen, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here?" He started to rub the side of his nose a bit,  "funny story that,  as you Humans say. Well maybe not so funny once you hear all of it."  
  
She stared at him,  trying to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth.  
  
"Umm ...  I kinda saw something and sorta got pissed. Well,  Liara had once mentioned all your blood family were gone. So,  well, when I saw what was going on, I kinda ... well,  sorta. Okay,  here's the thing ... " Feron's frills flared a bit and got darker, Shepard raised her eyebrow, still trying to get her tongue working. "Iclaimedyouasmysisterkin ...", he blurted.  
  
She reached a shaky hand out and smacked him , he looked at her and she made the motion of a drink. "Oh shit." He jumped up and made her a cup of ice water from the machine in the room, sticking a straw into it for her. He brought it to her and moved the head of her bed to a more upright position so she could drink.  
  
Finally able to once again speak she said, "what the hell did you just say? I didn't understand a damned word of that. Where is Thane, is he ok? And where is Kolyat?"  
  
He cleared his throat, "I claimed you as my sister,  formally. There was something that I had seen that was bringing dishonor to you and knowing you had no blood relative,  I formally claimed you. It's a Drell clan and family thing." Feron refilled the water cup and then sat down.  
  
"Why would you claim me? If someone was bringing me dishonor it was Kolyat's responsibility to defend me." Shepard started to put the straw back in her mouth and stopped,  watching Feron pick non existent lint off his leather clothing and refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"Feron?" He glanced up then away. She lowered the cup with a shaky hand, "explain."  
  
He fidgeted,  picked at more invisible lint,  then sighed, "after bringing you both here to the facility I went in search of Kolyat. I promised him I would contact him before going for the beacon, but well,  when your other signal came through as well, I told Liara and then just left to come and see what the emergency was. So,  I thought it would be a great surprise for him, you know,  rescuing you and bringing you here." He got up and went for his own cup of water and sat back down,  fiddling with the straw.  
  
"I went to your apartment first,  the Salarian at the desk told me to try C-Sec. So I went there next. Captain Bailey told me Kolyat was in the data room after I told him why I was there and that it was an emergency." He started to drink his water,  more to avoid her eyes then anything.  
  
"Keep going. Spit it out,  and I'm not talking about the water either." Shepard said. Not taking her eyes off of him,  sensing there was something he didn't really didn't want to have to tell her.  
  
"As I ran into the room I saw Kolyat in the arms of another woman,  they were kissing. Well I thought they were,  but from what he said she was the one doing the kissing." He said it as quickly as he could.  
  
"What ... what do you mean exactly? Feron just tell me." Shepard said,  her voice quiet,  her hand shaking so badly that the straw was moving and the ice could be heard rattling. He took the cup from her and took her cold hand in his.  
  
"Shep, Kolyat had formed a friendship with a Human female when you were gone. From what he told me and from what I learned from Rathan,  that was all he thought it was. This female had other ideas. I really shouldn't be the one telling you this,  he should. Then we should talk with Rathan and get the rest of the information. As your brother kin I will be the one to be with you through this,  talk with and help you through whatever decision you make. As of now the options available are,  once you hear from both of them and are in better condition,  to go into seclusion with him,  talk things over, and sort of start over. The other is to petition for dissolution from the elders." He looked at her, "there may be more options,  you know,  we need to talk with them and together. I know you don't know me all that well. But I will be here for you. You saved my life, I will do anything for you in return and now you are my only family."  
  
She took a deep breath, "okay,  okay. I just need time,  I just woke up. This is a lot to take in." He nodded in understanding. "I feel kinda odd too, think you can get Mordin for me?"  
  
"Let me call him, then I will be back. I'm setting up for more deliveries,  can do that while you get some more rest." Feron said,  getting up he pushed the call button. "Now that you are awake, if you don't mind,  I'll let Liara know to file the documents with the Illuminated Primacy and the elders of what is left of my ... our clan." He started for the door.  
  
"Hey, Feron." She called out. He turned around looking at her,  seeing a slight smirk on her face, " at least good looks run in our family." He gave a laugh then smirked at her, "that they do,  sister mine. That they do."  
  
He backed out of the now opened door, bumping into Kolyat who was trying to go through the door at the same time. This started a slight scuffle at the door with Feron pushing him and Kolyat trying to punch him. Mordin came around the corner,  ducked under the flying fists and through the door,  locking it behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"What did you fucking tell her, you bastard." Kolyat was still trying to land a punch on the slippery Drell. He seen her look away from him when he tried to get in the door.  
Feron pushed him back against the wall, "I told her I was now her brother and why. She knows about what I saw. She asked for time to think. I told her that you will need to talk to her as will Rathan. Don't you even think about hiding anything from her. Your innocence in starting the relationship or not,  you dishonored her."  
  
Kolyat closed his eyes, "why Feron,  why did you tell her? Why couldn't you have waited for just a bit,  until I could see her,  talk to her. Explain what happened. I need her Feron,  I can't lose her. "  
  
Feron dropped his arm from where he had pinned Kolyat to the wall. "She asked me why I was her brother. Why it was that you didn't defend her honor. She figured it out herself that it was you that did it. This is one fucked up mess she has come back to. You should have thought about her feelings before going anywhere with another female. If you lose her it will be your own doing,  no one else's."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard sighed and leaned back on her bed as Mordin walked toward her,  omni-tool open and typing away.  
  
"Shepard, got the call. Procedure went well. You will feel weak and unbalanced for a while as body adjusts. Remember can't take as much damage. Will also scar more. Procedures to reduce scarring available if desired." He took out some instruments from a table near the bed and started to poke and prod her,  checking the incision sites where Miranda had removed the implants.  
  
"What about Thane,  Mordin?" Shepard winced as he poked a very tender area. He made a note of her reaction and started to poke at her again.  
  
"Doing better than expected. Healing better than expected. Procedure traumatic,  keeping him sedated. Nanobots and implants working,  no adverse effects. Will need bed rest for awhile yet, with therapy and light activity. Sending a list to Kolyat on what machines will need to be added to your home gym. Give you detailed information on his home care. Will be on Citadel until after he is cleared to go home. Then physician will be my nephew. Has all the details."  
  
He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and brought out a vial and autoinjector. "Light pain reliever, and mild antidepressant. Know of issues with husband ... entire facility knows ... will shoot both if they don't stop shouting. Help to relax,  need more rest. Will think clearer. If need to talk, will be here."  
  
"Thanks,  Mordin. How long do you think he will need to stay here?" She winced then sighed as the meds were injected.  
  
"One month, shouldn't be more than 6 weeks. Will know more when he wakes and can judge cognition. Motor skills." Mordin tossed the vial into the disposal and put the injector back. "Will not be please if hears of troubles. Must try and keep him calm." Mordin removed his gloves and tossed them in the disposal as well.  
  
"Will need help with him at first. Feron staying?" Mordin asked.  
  
"Not sure Mordin. Things are still,  very strange. I went to sleep for surgery to save Thane and woke up with a full grown Drell brother. And of course more trouble." Shepard sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hmm ... rest should feel better when you wake. If pain gets worse or feel sick, call, nephew or I will come." Mordin said,  watching her as she fell asleep.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Mordin exited the room and strode to the 2 Drell, "I know many ways of killing people to make it look like accident,  keep yelling and I will do so. Shepard needs rest. Thane needs rest. Feron, Shepard will need help with him when he gets out of hospital. Kolyat make yourself useful,  here is list of equipment,  go get it. Will need Thane on first floor of apartment,  should not walk stairs at first. Make any room available you have. Shepard should be ready to leave in a few days. Thane about a month." Mordin started to walk away then stopped and turned.  
  
"Final word of warning,  hurt her again and I will kill you on principal." Mordin looked straight at Kolyat. The Drell swallowed and nodded.  
  
Feron waited until Mordin was out of earshot, "he's not kidding. The Broker has files on all of Shep's crew.  Other than Thane, if anyone could pull that off it would be him. I need to get back to work and let Liara know I'm staying here for a while. I will be over to help move those crates of herbs and shit tonight,  we need to get furniture in that room. And don't even think you are sharing her bed until this mess is resolved,  you know you can't. I will stay downstairs and you in that other room upstairs. If I even think you are trying to sneak into her bed you are going to be one sorry bastard." Feron walked back into Shepard's room while Kolyat just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and head bowed.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The furniture was delivered and set up,  Kolyat got all the exercise equipment and gear that Mordin had requested. Some of the other items had to be packed up to make room. He and Feron had spent the rest of the time that Shepard was in the hospital making sure everything was ready. Feron spent his days setting up shipments and explaining the way that the clan councils work. Especially in their situation. Shepard was released from the hospital and Feron, along with Kolyat, took her back to the apartment. She gave full authorization concerning the apartment to Feron so he could come and go as he wanted. She had received a message from Kahje from her new clan,  there were less then 100 of them left,  and they welcomed her as one of their own. She also saw the perfect red rose laying on a silver tray on the mantle.  
  
Shepard had yet to talk with Kolyat about what happened. Mordin gave strict orders to wait until she was at home and rested. Every morning she woke to a new rose bud that Kolyat had put on the tray.  
  
Feron let her help with setting up the various shipping lists, she expanded them to include repair kits and each shelter was to have a portable medical kit and an actual field medic book,  not a datapad but one printed, available in all of the citadel race languages. She added stockpiles of light sticks,  they still made the old kinds,  ones that you could snap and would glow. It was one of the things that the other species really took to.  They improved it, now when they would be snapped instead of only staying lit for one to two hours each one would stay lit for almost 12 hours and were much brighter. They still came in a wide range of fun colors.  
  
She was sitting at the table the morning that Kolyat was scheduled to return to work, when he came downstairs and approached her. She had seen a fresh rose waiting on the tray again that morning.  Feron was still asleep so he took the only chance he had to do so. "Jade,  please look at me,  talk to me. Please."  
  
She steeled her emotions and glanced up,  he looked like he hadn't slept in days,  his scales were dull and lifeless. She knew this was affecting him as much as it was her. "What is it, Kolyat?"  
  
"We need to talk about this,  I never meant to hurt you. The others warned me,  but I didn't listen. I want us to sit and really talk later,  before the council meeting at the end of the week. I want time to explain,  I will tell you everything,  I won't hold anything back. All I want is a chance to regain what we had. My heart aches for you Jade,  my body hurts from wanting to touch you,  make love with you. Knowing I can't and that it is all my fault is killing me." Kolyat made no move to approach closer,  waiting for her to accept him back was one of the hardest things he had ever done.  
  
"Tonight after I get back from the facility,  the three of us can sit and talk over dinner. Then I will think on what you tell me. I'm just not ready yet, I honestly never thought you would date a woman when I was gone, I don't understand ..." Shepard's voice trailed off and she looked away from him. She heard a very low sound, a soft mournful trill.  
  
He started to reach for her when Feron said from the hallway, "aren't you going to be late." Kolyat dropped his hand and nodded.  
  
"Yeah,  Bailey is still pissed at me. I will see you tonight,  Jade." Kolyat stood there looking at her for a few more seconds then slowly turned and made his way out of the apartment.  
  
"I still don't get how a guy so in love with someone could be so damned blind and stupid." Feron said. He grabbed down the coffee mix he brought with him,  which he preferred over tea,  and started the single serve coffee machine that she had bought going. Within seconds the aroma of strong coffee filled the air. Jade passed him the datapad with the additions she wanted ordered. He scanned the list and nodded.  
  
Jade watched as he reached behind his shoulder and started to scratch. Then wiggle,  then lean back and rub against the chair back.  
  
"Feron,  what the fuck are you doing?" Jade asked. Still watching him.  
  
"Hmm?" He stopped wiggling,  a flush coming to his frills and he let out a chuckle. "Since you rescued me I have been in a state of almost constant shedding, getting the buildup of almost 2 years off is taking a while,  even though the Doctor you had on the Normandy removed most of the top layer from the worst areas, there was still a lot that started to shed off after I left. That great sand bath you sent me helped a lot, even some of the worst scaring looks a little better. I didn't bring it with me though," he said with a frown. "Didn't think I would be gone so long."  
  
"Well we can fix that, it may not be the best thing,  but we can go out and pick up some sachets and a sand mix,  a few other things,  hope you don't mind sharing the heater though with Thane.  I really need to go somewhere other than the facility and back here,  I'm going stir crazy." She got up and started to make some tea for herself,  Feron watched with baited breath waiting for the machine to blow up. So far he had the pleasure of watching it overflow on several occasions,  the toaster caught on fire yesterday when she tried to use it, and he witnessed her kicking the ice machine when she pushed the button and nothing came out.  
  
The machine gave out a fizzle than a whine,  he started to ease himself out of the chair to make a runner for the door when the water started to pour out of it,  sputtering into her cup and onto the countertop. He watched her scratch her head, and tap her foot, "I think we need a new tea maker, this thing has never worked right."  
  
_Never worked right for her maybe,  but Kolyat has no trouble with it at all._ He didn't dare say it out loud though.  
  
"Since you plan on talking with Kolyat tonight,  it may be a good idea to talk with Rathan today as well. Since you are wanting to go out for a while we can just make it a trip to the ward and grab whatever, then spend some time wandering around after we leave the clinic." He said.  
  
"Sounds good." She stared into the cup, most of the water was laying on the counter and dripping onto the floor. She grabbed a towel and started to clean it up, "think I'm going to also check the extranet to see about a new machine later. I heard they got ones that do both coffee and tea, they make these little packets to put in it instead of needing to measure out of a container. It can do just hot water too and has a waterline you can add under your sink so you can just turn it on and push the button,  won't have to fill it up first."  
  
_Goddess of Oceans help us all, if she gets one of those I better have Liara add flood insurance to this place._ Feron ran his hand over his face trying to wipe away the vision of them drowning in the apartment while she kept pushing the button trying to make tea.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
They spoke with Mordin later that morning about when he was planning on waking Thane. "Tests and scans are showing excellent overall progress. Healing nicely. Remember not a cure, still has Kepral's. Nanobots and implants are helping to keep the organs from being damaged. Best to keep him from humid conditions. Still working on a cure,  don't lose hope. Treatment on other patients showing positive results. Should be able to wake him for short periods of time next week."  
  
They went to see Rathan and Nayah, he took her and Feron to the back of the store where they could talk in private. He laid out to her everything that he seen,  everything that Kolyat had told him, after getting her permission he shared the memories of the council they had, she sat there and took it all in. Feron sitting beside her at times looking angry other times looking sad.  
  
"Rathan, do you honestly believe he really didn't know they were dates. I mean,  he had to have been on them before,  he uh ... wasn't a ..." he nodded his understanding and she continued, "meeting someone so often,  paying for meals, all of it. It is all crystal clear to me what they were."  
  
"I want to believe him. Honestly, it is a bit difficult to though. But when I saw the look on his face and how he rushed to the facilities barely making it in order to be sick, it made me think he really didn't know,  or just chose not to see it for what it was. I spoke to his boss, Captain Bailey,  he said he had never witnessed Kolyat message the girl or anything,  she just showed up. But that damned boy should have known better. Especially after one of his co workers and his boss brought it to his attention. He took your being gone hard, Bailey had a hell of a time with him at one point. Once he got back on track he was doing really well,  until this mess happened." Rathan sighed,  closed his eyes and leaned against his workbench.  
  
"Talk with him Jade, listen to what he has to say. Then you and Feron need to sit down and talk about how you want to proceed. I can't help you in that. But that boy is so lost in you. I feel it for certain he never would have had an affair. The look on his face when he realized she had linked arms was enough to convince me of that, I think that is when his eyes really started to open, then our talk just forced them wider. When you come in to the council,  we will listen. I have been in contact with the current elder of each of your clans, they will be present via vid call. Kolyat's uncle will also be there as Thane is not in a condition to be present. He was not happy to be receiving a call concerning the boy. So be prepared for trouble from him,  the elders will keep things civil, as will I. They know I won't brook any nonsense."  
  
They thanked him and left heading to the shop down the street to buy more sand. The owner of the store recognized her immediately and left the counter to help her. She let Feron pick out what he wanted as she went wondering around the store again, looking at everything. She was looking at some pants that were soft to her touch and looked very comfortable,  trying to find sizes for all of the men when she heard Feron yelling, "what the fuck are you doing here? Here to cause trouble for another married couple? Or are you trying to figure out a way to cause more trouble for my sister and her husband?"  
  
She heard a Human female yelling back, "I don't know who you are,  but I just wanted something to give to my boyfriend.  We had an argument and you came tearing into the room, saying you were going to kill him."  
  
She went running for the area of the store she had left Feron in and skidded to a halt, "sis,  that's the damn Human female causing problems with you and Kolyat."  
  
He glanced her way,  the look that was on her face froze him to the core. He watched as Shepard stood up almost impossibly straight,  her spine cracking as she did so,  her eyes started to glow red and he swallowed hard.  
  
"Oriana, it was you? After all I did for you and your sister,  this is what you do? I put my life and the life of Kolyat's father in jeopardy to save yours and that of your adoptive family. Feron,  you remember Miranda Lawson,  she was a crew member on board the Normandy." At his nod, his eyes grew wide and he looked at Oriana. "Well, this female is Miranda's younger genetic twin of a sister. Designed in a lab when their "Father" lost control of Miranda." Oriana paled.  
  
He looked at the female,"wait,  she knew about Kolyat and you?"  
  
"Let's find out,  shall we." Shepard raised her omni tool and placed a call to Miranda who was still on the Citadel. "Miranda it's Shepard,  got a personal question for you. I was just wondering if you ever talked to Oriana after we got her out of that trouble on Illium." Miranda's voice came over the comm so that Feron, Oriana and the shop owner heard her positive reply.  
  
"Yes, Shepard we spoke often. I told her we were going to the Citadel for repairs, and I would meet her there. I was late to the meeting because of the late night we had at the club. Told her I couldn't stay long because you were getting married and the crew was invited. She asked to see holo's of it all. I showed her the video that was taken,  she said she loved your dress by the way." Miranda spoke to her a bit longer then said she had to get back to work,  she needed to find a better place for them then the Citadel before their father could find Ori again.

"That sounds like an excellent idea,  Miranda. Some place pretty far away from the Citadel,  where they are less likely to run into anyone would probably be good. Maybe a distant colony or someplace where communications can be monitored,  you know in case she thinks about making outgoing calls to old friends,  it wouldn't be safe for her to tell anyone of their location." Miranda agreed then disconnected the call.  
  
"I think my husband and our clan will be very interested in this. Don't you agree brother?" Shepard was staring at Oriana, that red glow still there, blazing brightly.  
  
"Oh indeed,  sister mine. Especially Kolyat,  who has been tearing himself apart over this." Feron had a malicious gleam in his eyes. "I suggest you leave, now." Oriana turned and ran for the door.  
  
The poor shop owner was terrified at the look on Shepard's face. After rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck which caused both men to wince,  she apologized to him. They gathered up the things that Feron needed and she went back and got the pants for them all.  
  
They made a quick stop at Rathan's and played the recording she took of the conversation,  he started cussing worse then some of the Marines she knew. He immediately placed a call to the other elders and Shepard replayed the message. They told her they needed to confer and will talk with them in a few days when the council convenes.


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

 

 

 

Kolyat entered the apartment,  dreading the night to come when he told Shepard what had happened. He could only hope he could earn her forgiveness. He heard noises from the living room area,  a groan and sigh. "Oh yeah,  that feels good,  just like that, Shep. Harder." A long groan and loud trill issued from a dual voice box male that could only be a Drell. Kolyat saw red and went charging for the living room ready to kill Feron. "Oh Gods yes, more."  
  
He could only see Shep on the floor,  moving in rhythmic back and forth motions, and hear Feron's loud moans and groans coming from beneath her. He was going to be sick. How could they.  
  
"Damn Feron," she panted, "I don't think I can do it any harder." She straightened up a bit and arched her back backwards,  a crack issued from it and she moaned.  
  
"No, don't stop, keep going, it feels so damn good. We're almost there." Feron gave out another moan as she leaned forward and started to move again.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're ... oh ..." Kolyat yelled as he came around the end of the couch, to see a large mat spread out on the floor.  Feron on his stomach in a pair of lounge pants on with Shepard straddling him, wearing a set of shorts and tank top, using the scale scraper on Feron's scarred back. Thane's sand heater was on a small mat beside them and what looked like a pile of used sachets beside it.  
  
Shepard looked up at Kolyat, "we're almost done. I'll get this cleaned up then we can have dinner afterward, " she said then went back to work sanding Feron down then using the scraper on him,  removing so many dead and stuck on scales Kolyat couldn't believe it.  
  
"Don't forget my lotion,  sis." Feron sighed out as she once more used the warm sand on him.  
  
"I'll ...I'll go get changed then." Kolyat muttered,  his frills darkening in embarrassment. She leaned down and whispered to Feron, "that was a shit thing to do to him Feron." There was a light chuckle in her voice none the less.  
  
"Bastard deserved it. Don't stop,  this really does feel amazing. Thanks for doing this for me." He let out another heartfelt sigh as he could feel the scraper going down his back, her hands carefully using a small one on the scarred areas to clean them.  
  
She had just finished rubbing in the lotion when Kolyat came back out of the bedroom, Feron was helping to clean up the used sand as Shepard was tossing the towels and emptied sachet bags into the washer to soak before going through the cycle.  
  
"I'm grabbing a quick shower, we grabbed stuff for dinner tonight instead of having to cook. It's in the cooler." She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry man for thinking that you were ... you and her were ... shit." Kolyat hung his head still shamed by what he thought. He shook his head then looked at Feron, "what the hell happened to you,  why are your scales in such bad shape,  I never seen anything like that before."  
  
Feron looked at him, "it's not to me you should apologize to. I told you before Shep rescued me, there was a lot of things going on. I had been held and tortured for years as punishment for interfering in the Shadow Broker's deal with the Collector's. I helped Liara rescue Shepard's body and we gave it to Cerberus. In order for Liara to get away I had to create a distraction, when I did I got caught." Feron used a small brush to sweep the pile of sand and sloughed off scales into a waste receptacle.  
  
"The doctor on the Normandy was able to remove some of the worst of the build up but didn't have time to remove it all. I have been working on it since then,  Shep sent me a sand bath unit that helps. But since I had no one to really work on it, well, it hadn't gone as well as I hoped. Some of the scarring has gone down since she bought me those special lotions though. When she saw me scratching she offered to buy more sand. Then she saw the condition of my back, she told me to suck it up,  she was my sister and to let her do it. She had been working on just my back for almost 3 hours before you came home."  
  
Feron left Kolyat standing in the kitchen and went to change. After a few minutes Kolyat set out the dinnerware and grabbed the food from the cooler. He glanced over at the terminal when the light started to flicker. Opening it he read the answer to the inquiry Shepard sent earlier asking about the new beverage machine and how much the installation was,  and if there was an emergency shut off. Oh Gods now what was she going to be buying ... and why would there need to be an emergency shut off?

 

* * *

 

  
  
After dinner Kolyat made everyone their preferred drink then sat at the table with them. Shepard was sitting there with a frown on her face staring at the tea maker. Feron was smirking and his shoulders were shaking,  Kolyat could swear he was holding in a laugh.  
  
He sighed bringing her attention back to him and he leaned back in his chair, turning his cup around in a circle. "Guess I better start at the beginning,  all I ask is that you let me get this out before asking me questions,  I don't know if I would be able to keep going without being sick if I had to keep stopping and thinking about it."  
  
Feron and Shepard nodded to him,  neither one had told him about the recording. They wanted ... no,  Shepard needed, to hear him out first. To judge for herself if he really was telling the truth. He cleared his throat then told them everything from the time of the cut off vid to when Feron ran into the room.  
  
Shepard sat and watched his expressions,  the frowns, the sadness in his eyes,  the way he clutched his cup,  his fingers tightening so much she thought it would break.  
  
After he finished she sat and stared at him. "Kolyat,  I still can't seem to understand how is it you couldn't have known they were dates,  everything was textbook courting for Humans, and even the Turians. It can't have been that different from what you did back on Kahje."  
  
He started to fidget. Then cleared his throat and glanced at Feron who raised an eyebrow. Feron jerked then leaned forward and stared at him. "Oh shit, this is not something she's gonna want to hear,  Kolyat." Shepard was looking between them.  
  
"Spit it out one of you." She crossed her arms and leaned back. Kolyat opened his mouth,  nothing came out. He looked at Feron in a plea for help.  
  
"You owe me for this big time." Feron sighed and looked at Shepard. "Okay,  here is the thing. I should not be having this conversation with my sister damn it. All right,  I really, really hope they have already told you about our people having mating seasons?" At her nod,  he sighed, "okay,  so when our people come into their maturity is when the seasons start. Umm ... sorta like your puberty? Anyway, for some of us,  we may already be dating someone when it happens and things progress ..." he waved his hands around. "Others may not have found anyone at that point, well our parents take us to the doctors, there are meds that can help." She nodded again.  
  
He cleared his throat, "then there are the family members who take it a step further, there are professionals who are trained to err ..."  
  
She jerked, "prostitutes?"  
  
"No,  no they aren't prostitutes,  not in the regular sense. I mean they take care of the problem, teach them how to uh... and yeah they are paid for it." Feron closed his eyes and thumped his head on the table, "I can't believe I'm telling my Human sister this shit."  
  
"They are certified trained medical professionals, Shep.  Not some dancer in a bar or someone you meet on the street for a quick fuck in an alley. From what I have been told they are clinical in their teaching, clean and use protection. All of that." He didn't see Shepard jump a bit at the mention of dancers,  Kolyat did but didn't say a word.  
  
She was sitting there staring at Kolyat who was looking at the table top,  scraping a nail along the grain of the wood not looking at her. "How many of them did you go see?"  
  
"Just twice and it was the same one both times. The first time and a few months before I left to come to the Citadel. It's why I haven't come into season yet, it's not quite time yet. I took the medication the other times, I didn't really find anyone on Kahje I was that interested in. I did flirt though, but nothing serious, other species that I ran across didn't get me interested. Guess at this rate I'm going to need to go to Mordin to get meds,  this just keeps getting worse by the minute."  
  
"I shouldn't be hearing this, it's gonna be stuck in my head and never get out." Feron crossed his arms over his head trying to muffle their conversation.  
  
"Okay,  that explains a bit about why you didn't fully understand the dating thing. But if you only... err been with a Drell woman and only the two times,  how did you know how to do the... uh things you do?" Shepard sat scratching her shoulder where there was an incision still healing.  
  
He gave a small smirk,  "after that first time you kissed me I became quite interested. After you left I did "research", I told you remember. Eidetic memory. And your unlimited streamed video account. A few things are the same between Human and Drell women."  
  
She blinked at him. "Wait a second,  you're telling me you learned how to do that from watching porn?" He nodded.  
  
"Gods you two,  can you drop it. Get back to the original reason we are sitting here,  I can't take hearing this shit anymore." Feron got up and went to the machine and made some coffee,  reaching into a cupboard he brought down a small bottle of Turian brandy and poured some into his cup.  
  
"Feron, I think it's time,  don't you. I believe him." Shepard said.

Feron let out a sigh,  grabbed his cup and sat back down. "Yeah, I was wondering how he could be an idiot and not see it,  and that explained it. They don't teach how to date a woman just how to f... uh, nevermind."

"Kolyat,  after we left the facility we stopped and seen Rathan. He told us his side of what happened, and about the council meeting." Shepard started talking as Feron watched his reactions. "After that we stopped by the store I got the sand bath stuff from. We were shopping when she came in." Kolyat jerked and looked at Feron who nodded.  
  
"I confronted her asked her why she was there. She told me her and her boyfriend had an argument and I had interrupted them saying I was going to kill the guy." Kolyat started to frown as he listened.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend." Kolyat said looking at Shepard a confused expression coming into his eyes.  
  
"Just listen Kolyat there is more. Shepard knew her. Confronted her." Kolyat jerked his eyes to Feron and back to Shepard.  
  
Shepard opened her omni tool and played the recording. Kolyat's face took on a more furious look then she had ever seen. "Son of a bitch!" He threw his cup across the room,  shattering it against the wall. Shepard closed her omni-tool and looked at Kolyat, he had his elbows on the table and his arms crossed over his head.  
  
"The council has been informed. They will speak more on it at the end of the week. Until then we just keep on as we are. Feron and I still need to talk about a few things they want answers from us for." Shepard leaned forward and slowly placed her hand on his,  rubbing her thumb across the back of it. Feeling him trembling.  
  
"Why,  Jade. Why me? Why did she do this to me,  to us?" Kolyat didn't move from his position. She sighed, "we don't know,  probably never will. Human's are still new to the whole galactic community,  your species is seen as rare and exotic to us. Some people don't care if the person is already taken by another,  they see it, they want it, they take it,  or try to. I have a feeling she is a lot like Miranda,  must run in the cloned genes. She thought she was going to have her way in everything. I set Miranda straight,  and all of us set Oriana straight. "  
  
"Exotic?" Kolyat glanced up at her. She quirked her eyebrow at him and nodded. "You think I'm exotic?" he quirked his eye ridge. Feron groaned and muttered about being an idiot.  
  
"I think all of you are exotic,  I have one of the most gorgeous,  colorful families ever." His eye ridge dropped and a pout came on his lips,  Feron laughed. Shepard smiled.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard woke up stiff and in pain the next morning. She knew she was going to have to make an appointment for readjustment,  she was dreading having to do it. She had just entered the kitchen when her omni tool gave a beep.  
  
"Shep, we just got to Omega. They are working on repairs,  they want an exorbitant fee though to fix all of it. So told them to fix the basics and then gonna head to Illium to get the rest of Normandy fixed. Tali is still here keeping an eye on the people,  so is EDI to make sure no one messes with stuff. A bunch of the ship crew bailed. Joker won't leave the bridge other than to get some food and stuff. I sent the deceased crew to their respective homes with the letter you wrote and their belongings. How is Thane doing?" Garrus said all of it in a rush as he kept watching the people behind him loading supplies and making sure they didn't take anything.  
  
Shepard filled him in on what was going on,  told him to let her know when they get to Illium. She also told him she needed him to retrieve the small silver and black crate from Life support for Thane,  he reluctantly agreed. He knew Thane didn't like anyone snooping in his belongings except for Shepard. She asked if Dr Chakwas was still onboard,  at his affirmative reply she asked if he could get EDI to patch her through.  
  
"Commander, good to see you. I just got the updated progress report from Mordin on both you and Thane. It's looking good. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Yeah, I need you to send my med file update to the ... clinic, the pain is back again. I need to get an adjustment done."  
  
"When was the last time you went, Shepard? Don't tell me you haven't been since you woke up." Shepard glanced away from the screen and she heard Chakwas sigh.  
  
"Alright,  done. I also told them to set an immediate appointment with your therapist. They will be sending you the time for it. Say hello to the therapist for me."  
  
"Thanks, Doc and I will." Shepard disconnected the call.  
  
"What do you mean the pain is back, Shep?" Feron said from where he was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
She gave a short jump then groaned when her back seized up. Clutching the countertop until the pain lessened and her muscles relaxed enough to be able to move. She reached into a drawer and took out a locked box, after the biometrics registered her thumb print it opened and she took out an autoinjector and vial,  injecting it into her thigh muscle.  
  
"I have a back issue, Feron. I'm supposed to be getting regular therapeutic massages to keep my spine aligned. I haven't been going ... for several reasons." She told him and eased herself into a chair.  
  
He crossed his arms and waited. She shrugged lightly. "Old injury, spine damage." He raised an eye ridge, and waited some more. She just stared back and crossed her arms. "Anyway,  you heard the Doc. Hopefully they can get me in today since tomorrow is the meeting, the last thing I need is to be in pain and having to sit there."  
  
"Alright,  I got to go to the docks today and pickup some shipments anyway. I can go with you to the clinic and then meet you when you're done. Get something to eat and go over any last minute questions and shit you may have about the way it should go tomorrow."  
  
The terminal on the counter beeped and she got up slowly,  the message was from her therapist,  reprimanding her for waiting so long,  and telling her the time to be there. She sent a message back confirming and notification of the use of the meds and needing a refill.

 

* * *

 

  
  
When the skycar arrived at the clinic, Feron stared at her. The building was solid white and no markings of any kind on it. What got Feron's attention was the building next door, an adult variety shop.  
  
"Shut up, Feron." Shepard said as he helped her from the car. They were met at the entrance by a large male Turian pushing what looked like a wheelchair.  
  
"Seen you getting out of the car, Shep. What the hell you doing waiting so long before coming to see me?" He glanced at the Drell helping to steady her as she sat down.  
  
"Feron,  this is my therapist, Kraystian. Kray this is my brother, Feron. Long story so don't ask. Chakwas said hi." She said. Kray pushed the chair quickly through the door,  he grabbed the datapad from the receptionist and dropped it into her lap with barely a slowing down of the chair.  
  
"She will ping you to let you know when she's done." Kray said as he pushed the chair through an open door,  Feron was left standing there open mouthed as the door shut and locked behind the Turian.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Feron and Kolyat picked up the shipments from the docks and took them to the underground area of the ward,  it was jam packed with shelters and the workers that stayed there were busy sorting and storing the supplies. They noticed several of the Keepers busily moving and rearranging things as well,  they seemed to be organizing the crates,  they watched as several of them removed panels from the walls to reveal new areas. While others were reinforcing areas.  
  
One of the original guards motioned to Kolyat, "those damn Keepers showed up a few weeks ago. They kept moving stuff after we moved it somewhere else, bloody things started to rearrange everything then took off with some of the crates,  we followed them down the tunnel and saw them stack the crates and clearing debris from other areas. Looks like they are making sure we have room for more stuff." Then he pointed to a different area,  they followed him and seen more Keepers busily building more shelters. "We had seen them dragging stuff down from above and watched them. They started to build more of the shelters,  almost an exact duplicate. At the rate they are building and we are getting them from the Broker,  we should be able to house around 5 million inhabitants within a year,  easily. More if it's an emergency and we don't need to stay in them long. We will need to up the amount of food and other supplies though,  not enough of that coming in."  
  
He handed a datapad to Feron who looked it over. "I'll contact the Broker and see what I can do. If there was some way we could bypass the dock and bring in large shipments that would help,  as it is, I can only get the small amounts through the black market here."  
  
They were still going over the lists with Feron noting the changes that were requested,  when a ping came over his omni-tool.  
  
"Shit,  it's Shep,  her and that Turian must be done. I gotta go get her." Feron said. Kolyat jerked and dropped the datapad he was holding.  
  
"Turian?" Feron nodded absently as he typed a message to her telling her he would be there soon. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Huh? Don't you gotta get back to C-Sec? I was planning on taking her to lunch and going over the stuff she will need to know for tomorrow."  
  
Kolyat looked pissed, "I said I'm going with you, now let's go." Feron held up his hands and nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
They arrived at the clinic and just like Feron the first thing that caught Kolyat's eye was the adult shop next door. Feron led the way inside and they saw Shepard sitting in a wheelchair reading a datapad.  
  
She looked up as they approached her. "Hey it's about time you got here." She gave Kolyat an odd look as he was looking around with his hands balled up into fists.  
  
Kray came out of the small room next to the receptionist area carrying a small brown sack. "Here you go, Shep. Your refill,  you know not to use it unless you really need it,  and the regulation on it is to keep it locked up ... blah blah blah. Shouldn't have to go over it with you considering how long you have been coming here,  but you know the rules." He glanced up at the Drell, "another brother?"  
  
Shepard laughed, "no, Kray this is Kolyat,  he's my husband. Kolyat, this is my massage therapist,  Kraystian." Kolyat gave him a nod and just stared at him.  
  
"Well,  since you are her family,  I can tell you what is going on." He grabbed the handles of the chair and pushed her to a small room set up with a table and chairs.  
  
He opened a holo screen and brought up an image of a Human skeletal system. "This is a normal skeletal system of a Human. See how the spine is aligned straight and on the side view how it's curved." When he saw them nod,  he switched the image,  "this is Shep's spine. Due to a severe injury she sustained years ago,  she needed reconstructive surgery, they had to replace some of the bones of her spinal column with metal." He pointed out the areas to the two males.  
  
"When these areas aren't kept adjusted to stay in alignment she gets into situations like the one earlier. Severe pain, lack of flexibility, and at times she loses the ability to walk normally. She has physical exercises she does,  or is supposed to be doing regularly, " he looked at her,  his amber eyes piercing her,  making her flush and look down, "to keep her spine flexible. She is also supposed to be coming here for regular massage and adjustments."  
  
He switched images again. "Now what ever was going on with her when she was "missing presumed dead", made some changes to her,  here is her updated spinal image. There are more areas that are now metal, the ones she had before have been upgraded. They are top of the line replacements. But they were severely out of alignment, I was able to manipulate most of it back by hand. Some I needed use equipment to separate the area then adjust it before slowly allowing the spine to resettle into place."  
  
"Now,  Shep. I need to know why you weren't coming in. The files noted you were in a coma for 2 years so that answers part of it. But according to what Karin sent me,  you have been awake for almost a year now." Kray leaned back and shut off the holo screen.  
  
"I have been on assignment for most of it. The few times I was able to come to the Citadel they have been quick fix stops or just for a day or so then having to run. No time to wait or try and schedule around it. Then there was another issue that came up and thought it best not to come. Then I got married and had to leave again almost right away." Shepard looked at the table not meeting Kray's eyes.  
  
"What issue could have been so bad to cause you not to come see me when you know it's important to your health." He waited as she shifted in her chair.  
  
She glanced at Kolyat, "Carius ... Kray,  I was going to stop coming here. Look for a different place. But never got around to it."  
  
"What the hell did my brother do now?"  
  
Kolyat banged his fist on the table and growled,  Shepard winced.  
  
"Ahh" Kray said. "Well, if that is your decision,  I guess I will have to abide by it. I can make you up a list of other therapists. I'll have to come in and consult with them since I have been your therapist since the accident." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss having you come in."  
  
Shepard looked down at the table again rubbing an imaginary spot on the surface, "yeah." Her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Feron was staring over her head at Kolyat, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
  
Kolyat watched her for a minute,  then rubbed his face and sighed. "That won't be necessary, Jade. He knows your issues and you trust him. You should keep coming here."  
  
She looked up at him, a sparkle coming back into her eyes, "are you sure?" At his nod, she flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."  
  
He swallowed and nodded to her,  it was the first time they had kissed or done anything since that morning she left, his reaction was immediate and embarrassing. He was glad the table was hiding his erection from view. If he had on his leather's it wouldn't be an issue but he was in his C-Sec uniform and it showed.  
  
Kray smiled at her, "now,  Kolyat,  you need to keep on her about doing her yoga and to make regular appointments here. She doesn't seem to want to listen to me or her doctor,  maybe she will listen to you." He pulled up his contact info on his omni tool and sent it along with emergency information to Kolyats.  
  
Kolyat nodded,  even though he had no fucking idea what yoga was.  
  
"Now starting tomorrow Shep,  do your stretches and the first routine,  do not do the complex ones. We'll make an appointment at the desk for late next week so I can do a scan. Once you are cleared you can start building back to your usual poses. Every 4 months afterward set the appointment for adjustments. Contact me if any issues arise."  
  
He tapped his talons on the table for a minute, then cleared his throat. "The other routine that was designed for you,  are you still doing it?" When she shook her head no, he sighed, " do you still have the piece of equipment that was installed?" She shrugged, he sighed. "Shep, I know it will be ... difficult but you need to do it. It was keeping you flexible along with your yoga."  
  
Kray stood up and came around the table,  grabbing the handles of the chair again and pushing her toward the door. The Drell followed. "Now you need to get something to eat and mix the packet with hot water,  and make sure to drink it all so that it can start to counteract the meds you injected earlier. When you get home take a nice hot shower and get some rest. A hot bath before bed will relax the muscles and help you to sleep. No other medications at this time,  no drinking either. Do not overdo other physical activity until after your next appointment. Take it easy, and you remember what positions to avoid until then?" She blushed and nodded.  
  
"Appointment for Commander Shepard, 6 days from today." He told the receptionist. She input the data and then sent the scheduled appointment to Shepard's omni tool.  
  
"It's Krios not Shepard." Kolyat muttered. Kray turned his head and flicked out a mandible, "update the records to show the Commander's marital status and name change,  please."  
  
Kray leaned down and said quietly to Shepard, "what the hell did Carius do to piss him off this badly?"  
  
She glanced up and whispered, " he propositioned me in front of him." Kray's mandibles flicked. "Oh."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of anal play ... very little but still it's there and should have a warning. Also mention of very, very light bondage.
> 
> Pretty much just a short smut chapter, skip if you want.

* * *

 

 

Kolyat went back to work,  Feron and Shepard went to a small eatery on the Bachjret ward. Feron made sure to answer all the questions she had. He knew she was nervous, and wanted to make sure she was prepared. Afterward they went to the specialty clothing store where Feron picked up a suitable set of clothing. After explaining that Shepard couldn't stand for more than a few minutes due to an injury, the seamstress picked out something for Shepard then assured her it would be tailored to fit and be ready for her in a few hours, cleaned and sent to the apartment.  
  
When they got back,  Mr Riks was ready with Shepard's chair that she kept in a storage closet in the lobby. The building employees were already aware of her injury as she had lived there for several years. He showed Feron how to work it,  then one of the guards went with them to the apartment.  Feron carried her up to her room while the guard took the chair back down.  
  
Shepard sighed and told him she would be down in a few hours,  that it was always like this as the medications wore off.

 

* * *

  
  
Kolyat entered the apartment that night to see them sitting on the couch playing a video game, he had stopped at one of Shepard's favorite restaurants and picked them up take out instead of cooking that night. After changing he joined them in the living room, all of them just eating out of the containers.  
  
As the night progressed he found it becoming more difficult to take his eyes from his wife,  being without her touch,  her kisses, was making him physically ache. The kiss she gave him earlier,  even though it was in no way sexual,  had him burning for her. He wanted her with a passion that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control much longer,  breaking his people's customs and taking her.  
  
Feron saw the way Kolyat had been looking at Shepard all night, he knew what custom demanded,  but he felt bad. This wasn't entirely Kolyat's fault. It wouldn't have even happened if the guy had a better understanding of things,  or if that damned Human had stayed away from him. So he sat there through the movie, thinking and trying not to pay attention to the trill of longing that was resonating from Kolyat, he didn't even seem to notice he was doing it. The sound was on a wavelength so low that Human hearing wouldn't pick it up.  
  
Shepard slowly got up from the couch after the movie ended,  she was still a bit achy from the treatment she had earlier. As she headed to the stairs Feron called out, "don't forget what that therapist said,  take a hot bath before heading to bed." She waved her hand and called a good night.  
  
Kolyat stood up, started to pick up the empty containers when Feron grabbed his arm.  
  
"You know the customs, **you** can not touch **her** ,  before tomorrow's council decides what to do. I better not hear **you** sneaking into **her** bed tonight." Feron stared into Kolyat's eyes and waited.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever,  he saw Kolyat's eyes blink, he swallowed and nodded. Kolyat glanced at the stairs,  then back to Feron. At Feron's nod he dropped the containers and hurried to the stairs.  
  
"I swear that guy is a genius with some things but an utter moron with others." Feron muttered and picked up the trash and disposed of it before going to his room and putting on his headset, there was no way he was going to want to hear if anyone was doing any sneaking around that night.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard had just pushed the button for the side panel to slide up to turn the shower into a tub when she heard a noise behind her, glancing into the mirror she seen Kolyat standing there.  
  
"Kolyat?" She could see he was rapidly breathing and his eyes were even wider then normal. The rather large bulge in his lounge pants told her what was going on.  
  
She turned toward him, "Jade, I ... please just let me look at you,  watch you. Custom dictates that I can't touch you,  not until after final council and you give me permission to do so again. But please. "  
  
She looked at him,  his desire for her was blatant,  she knew he wasn't completely at fault. She had forgiven him after learning the whole story,  but was following Drell customs. She had heard what Feron said, when she had stopped at the top of the steps to stretch a kink from her back,  he couldn't touch her ... not the other way around.  
  
She reached for the switch turning on the fan to remove the humidity from the room,  then slowly undid the tie on her pants letting them pool at her feet. She eased her top off and dropped it too, kicking both items into the corner of her bathroom. She watched as the bulge got even larger and twitched against his pants.  
  
Turning she slowly leaned over, her french knickers showing her ass off to its best advantage, and hit the button to fill up the tub and set the heat on it. She heard a low growl and the scraping of nails against the door frame. She lifted her arms for a slow stretch,  groaning as the muscles started to relax a bit. The sound caused a slight whimper to escape from him. When the water reached the right depth and light indicated the temperature was ready she reached behind her and undid the hooks on her bra,  slowly slid it down her arms and tossed it into the corner. She could see, as she glanced in the mirror,  Kolyat was pressing his hand against his erection,  and had his mouth against his bicep trying not to make a sound.  
  
She ran her fingers along the edges of the lace edges of her panties,  dipping them inside the band before slowly inching them downward,  slightly bending to move them down her thighs until they dropped to the floor. Stepping out and using her toes to push them into the pile before she carefully stepped into the tub,  settling down with a long groan and a sigh against the back and letting the heat soak into her muscles.  
  
She heard a sigh coming from Kolyat also,  he still had his hand pressing his erection against his body,  but was making no move to gain any pleasure from stroking himself.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and sit down,  tell me about your day." She pointed to the edge of the tub. He stared at her, panting lightly then eased his way over and sat on the edge,  his eyes taking in her body and watching her hands as they moved over her skin.  
  
He cleared his throat and started to tell her about a thief they caught in one of the clothing stores. A Human male dressing as a female was stealing ladies lingerie. She laughed when he told her that the guy seemed only to be interested in Asari styled ones and only ones in red.  
  
"Can you get me that little bucket of stuff sitting in the sink?" He nodded and got up,  grabbing a small bucket that seemed to be filled with bath supplies.  
  
"What is this?" He held up the sponge.  
  
"It's a sea sponge from Kahje. I didn't see them the first time I went to the store and got you all sand,  but noticed them the other day. We use those back on Earth in the bath and showers to exfoliate the dead skin from us, so I grabbed one from there since I didn't want to have to go searching for one imported from Earth."  
  
"So you shed too?" He was rooting around in the bucket to see what else was in there.  
  
"Sort of,  not like you though. Our skin flakes off constantly and we lose a certain amount of hair a day which grows back. If we take the time to scrub the dead stuff off it leaves our skin feeling smooth. Using lotion on afterward makes it feel like running your hands over silk." He almost dropped the bucket when a vision of him rubbing the lotion on her naked body flashed before his eyes. He looked at her, seeing a slight smile on her face as she moved her hand through the water.  
  
He carried the bucket over and handed it to her. She placed it on the side of the tub, dipping the sponge into the water, he sat back down to watch.  
  
She squeezed some wash onto the now wet sponge and the scent filled the air. She used to use something that smelled more fruity and floral to him,  but after they became lovers she changed her scent. He inhaled the scent again. It was different, yet oddly familiar.  
  
"I have been wondering,  what is that scent,  it smells different than the one you wore when I first met you." Kolyat watched as she squeezed the sponge and lather ran down her hand,  then slowly moved the sponge across her collarbone to her arm and down, coating it with thick lather. She paused for a second,  a slight blush coming to her cheeks,  he wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the water or from his question.  
  
"This one is a special blend I asked Liara to have made when I visited her on Illium. It is made from flowers found on earth,  Jasmine and Lily of the Valley mixed with Sandalwood oil and a combination of resins, vanilla, cloves and a few other things, those make up a scent known as Amber."  
  
She went back to lathering herself,  watching him inhaling again. Lifting her legs out of the water,  watching as his eyes followed the sponge.  
  
She dipped the sponge in the water,  adding more wash then standing.  His eyes widened and his cock came to immediate attention as she move the sponge over her breasts and down her stomach, circling across her hips and thighs. He swallowed hard as she brushed it across her inner thighs,  the lather running in rivulets down into the water. She moved closer to him,  "can you wash my back please,  and remember you aren't to touch me,  just the sponge is."  
  
She dropped the sponge into the water,  he leaned closer to her,  reaching into the water to retrieve it,  his nose not quite touching her abdomen. His eyes closing as he squeezed it then added a bit more wash, standing as she turned her back to him.  
  
He so very carefully started to wash her from shoulder to waist,  dipping the sponge again and continuing across her buttocks and thighs. She moaned as he moved the sponge to between her legs,  pressing it against her until she could feel the outline of his fingers,  then slowly dragging it up the cleft of her ass, pressing it against the puckered opening there. She gasped and he pressed again, the opening giving way just a tiny bit.  
  
She heard his breathing becoming ragged,  he was close enough to feel his breath on her shoulder. "Thank you,  Kolyat." She whispered over her shoulder, bending slightly.  The sponge still covering his fingers,  moved against her, slightly pushing further into her,  as she pushed the button to drain out the water. He eased his finger from the opening,  and gripped the dripping sponge hard as she turned on the shower. The barrier came up automatically and he watched as the water cascaded over her,  rinsing the lather from her body.  
  
He tossed the sponge into the sink and leaned against it,  breathing hard. Swallowing and trying to get his body back under a modicum of control. When he heard the shower shut off he reached for a towel and held it out to her,  she took it and started to dry herself, making sure he was still watching. She knew she was teasing him unmercifully but continued to do so. He did deserve a little punishment for his actions after all.  
  
She dropped the towel and walked past him, accidentally brushing the back of her hand against his erection, making him twitch and groan. He followed her out of the bathroom and to one of her closets,  she took down a short satin robe and slid it over her bare skin, loosely belting it.  
  
"I think I want a cup of tea before going to bed,  would you like to join me?" She asked him. He had come up right behind her,  she could feel his breath on her, "it's not tea I want,  Jade."  
  
"What do you want,  Kolyat?"  
  
"You,  I want to feel your hands on my body. Your mouth on mine. I want to feel you taking me inside that hot body of yours. Riding me,  gripping me tightly. I want to watch as you reach orgasm,  hear your moans as you tighten around me. Pulsing,  squeezing me so tight. I want to watch your face as I cry out your name,  I want you to know that it's only you I want. I want to hear my name on your lips as you peak. I want to know it is only me you want. I want you,  Jade,  only you. And I want you to want me in the same way."  
  
She turned and looked up into his face,  his shiny onyx eyes pleading with her. She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek and lightly down his frill,  causing him to let out a moan. Skimming down his neck and across his shoulders, down his chest, tracing the patterns along his sides.  
  
He felt her push him and looked down,  she was lightly pushing him backward toward her bed. "No,  Jade. I can't go to your bed. Please." They may be skirting around the no touch, no sex dictate but he wasn't going to completely ignore the customs. She nodded then started out of the door and down the hall. She heard him let out a relieved sigh as he followed her.  
  
Once inside the room he was currently using she said, "lights 10%." The lights came on and she turned around. "Now,  where were we?"  She backed toward the bed, and undid the belt of her robe letting it hang open. He growled and came toward her,  stopping short of touching her. She reached out and tugged the cording at his waist, loosening his pants and having them slide down his hips, then carefully eased it over his erection, letting them drop to floor.  
  
She turned down the covers on the bed, "get in Kolyat,  sit up against the headboard and put the pillows behind you. We need to do this in a certain way until my back is normal again."

He hesitated, "is this going to cause you pain? If it is then we won't do it, I will wait for you as long as necessary."  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "trust me,  now do it." Then she smacked his ass causing him to jump. He raised an eye ridge at her then did as she told him.  
  
She pulled the belt from her robe and came up to the bed,  kneeling on the mattress. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, " he nodded to her. She smiled, taking his arm and pulling it to shoulder level,  she carefully and slowly wrapped the one end of the belt around his wrist. "Jade,  what are you doing?"  
  
"You are not allowed to touch me. This will help you,  to keep you from doing so. If you feel you want the belt off just tell me so. I will stop and remove the belt from you at anytime. Is that all right? Do you want to stop,  we can if you feel uncomfortable."

He swallowed and looked at her, " no, no it's ok."  
  
She slowly wrapped the belt around one of the metal slats on the headboard then draped the end over his shoulder,  straddling him she moved to the other side and did the same with his other wrist. "They aren't too tight are they, are you still okay with this?"  
  
He flexed his hands and wrists then nodded. She leaned in and gently kissed him,  pulling back before he could take the kiss deeper.  
  
She started once again to run her hands over his body,  feeling his muscles twitch beneath her fingertips. Getting up she went to the corner of the room and opened the crate containing the bath gear and pulled out one of his lotion bottles.  
  
When she came back to the bed she warmed some of it in her hands then went back to his chest, moving lower as his breathing became harsher. Finally taking him in her hand. The lotion made it easy to slide her hand along his length, combined with the natural lubricant he produced,  he was so very slick, and very sensitive.  
  
He was trying to hold in the moans, he couldn't let Feron hear him. She raised her eyebrow when he clenched his jaw tightly, "what's wrong,  Kolyat?"  
  
"Feron ... Feron can't hear any sounds of this.  If the council asks him if we had intercourse during the time between meetings,  he has to be able to tell them he saw and heard nothing."  
  
She nodded to him,  then gently removed her hand from him. She straddled him, and once more leaned into him,  her breasts rubbing against him as she put her hands on his shoulders,  kissing him deeply.  Swallowing his groans as she shifted herself closer to him. "Are you still ok with the belt?" She asked quietly. He nodded, then watched as she ran her hands over her own body, pinching and rolling her nipples. Kissing along his frill and cheek,  then his mouth, sliding her tongue inside as her fingers slid over her clit and inside her.  
  
He could feel her hand moving against herself, knew her fingers were readying her body to take him. It made him even harder,  he felt like his cock was going to burst. He felt her shift again and take him in her hand, he watched as she lowered herself down onto him. Her body was so hot, it felt like it was on fire.  
  
She was watching him as she sank down upon him, the way his hands were balling up, tugging at the belt without him even realizing he was doing it. The way his eyes were rapidly blinking and the way he was hissing with his jaw clamped tightly shut. She started to move,  her hips gently rolling as she lifted herself up and eased back down.  
  
He gave a low trill and she started to kiss him, her tongue moving against his,  lips grinding together as their bodies came together. Using his shoulders for balance and to keep her spine straight she started to ride him slowly, their breathing becoming more ragged. He groaned, "Jade,  please,  I can't ..." he tugged on the belt harder.  
  
She reached down and he watched as she began to work her finger against her clit as she continued to ride him. He stiffened and she felt him release inside of her,  slamming his mouth against hers to muffle his cry. She held his head to her and continued to work her body until she jerked against him,  her body squeezing around his,  causing him to moan into her mouth again as he felt her walls gripping him. She broke the kiss and he buried his head into the nape of her neck. She felt the wetness of his tears as she held him, his whispered pleas to her over and over to not leave him, stroking his head until their breathing went back to normal and his emotions calmed.  
  
She slowly eased up and off of him,  then carefully removed the belt from one wrist,  kissing it and rubbing some of the lotion on it. His tugging so hard left some of the scales looking irritated. She repeated the treatment to his other wrist. "Are you alright, do they hurt?" He shook his head no.  
  
"Jade,  I ... " he started to talk and she placed a finger against his lips. She leaned in for one more kiss then stood up, putting the lotion bottle away and putting her robe back on.  
  
She brushed his cheek one more time,  smiled at him. Walked to the door, "light's off". Then quietly left.


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

 

 

Shepard hurried down the stairs the next morning, "Feron, I need help with this thing." She ran up to him carrying the head covering to her traditional dress. He turned from the cupboards where he had been taking down the cups and plates for their breakfast. Kolyat was cooking this morning and he turned taking in her appearance in the Drell designed dress. The seamstress had done an excellent job,  it had been altered to allow for her body differences,  more fabric had been carefully added along the seams at her bust line and hips, while the waist had been taken in just a little to fit her better. It was a dark blue,  with gold needlework and tiny golden bells and beads sewn on it. The head covering was a dark gold color,  just slightly darker then the stitching on the dress, the embroidery along all the edges was in dark blue.  
  
"What are you having trouble with,  it just goes on your head." He said,  not really sure why she was making a fuss.  
  
"It doesn't fit right, it looks weird." Shepard said.  
  
"Put it on and let me see." Feron waited while Shepard draped it over her head. "Ahh ... now I see what you mean. First of all it wasn't made for a Human with a giant bump of hair on her head."  
  
He reached over and pulled the cloth down and turned her around. He looked at the bun on her head and seen the pins holding it neatly on her head. Pulling them out,  then he turned her back around and cocked his head to the side studying her.  
  
"Give me a minute here." He said looking at her hair and trying to figure out what to do with it. Then he stepped to her side and parted it down the middle,  gathered up one side and twisted it around into a rope,  pinning it to the side,  a bit higher than where the females frill ridge usually sat. Then did the same to the other side. Turning her he gathered it up on the back and twisted it then pinned it close to the nape of her neck. "There now try it."  
  
She took the cloth and draped it over her, he twitched it here and there,  until he was satisfied that it not only covered her hair but sat evenly on her. She handed him two jeweled pins and he slid them along the sides to hold the cloth in place as her hair wouldn't have the same effect as the frills would.  
  
"There all done,  you look very nice." Feron said with a grin.  
  
"She looks beautiful," Kolyat said,  his frills darkening. He turned around quickly and went back to trying to concentrate on cooking so he didn't burn their food,  instead of staring at his wife.  
  
Feron quirked an eye ridge at Shepard,  who just stared and quirked one back at him,  they both grinned.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Arriving at the temple earlier than necessary,  Feron and Kolyat went to the prayer area while Shepard sat in one of the chairs and waited for them. She kept tugging the dress down trying to cover her feet that had on a pair of open toed lace up sandals,  she didn't have anything that was really appropriate. She didn't want to wear her usual Come Fuck Me pumps and certainly not her tennis shoes or combat boots.  
  
Nayah and Rathan came in shortly after.  He spoke with Shepard for a few minutes then Rathan went to join the men at prayer. Nayah sat beside Shepard and held her hand, " you look quite nice in the traditional wear,  Jade." She could feel Shepard's hand shaking and it was much colder than usual. Shepard gave her a shaky grin then went back to trying to cover her feet.  
  
Nayah noticed and shifted one of her own feet out from under her dress,  she had on what looked like sandals also,  but her toes were covered,  she wiggled it then bumped it into Shepard's,  causing both of them to giggle and Shepard to calm down enough to stop fidgeting.  
  
All three men came out of the side room and approached the women who stood up and waited for them. Nayah gave her a hug and whispered that it would be fine. She and Rathan motioned Kolyat into the council room followed by Shepard and Feron.  
  
Shepard started to fiddle with her dress again before Feron told her to quit it before she knocked off one of the beads or tiny bells. Rathan took his place at the table and the other sat in their assigned places. He opened the terminal and once the messages had been sent the holo screen came up, as each elder received and accepted the message their image appeared. Kolyat's uncle was the last to show.  
  
Rathan went over everything that had happened,  repeated what Kolyat had told him then replayed the recording of the confrontation between Feron,  Shepard and Oriana.  
  
The elder from Feron's,  now Shepard's clan,  asked Rathan several questions about Kolyat's demeanor when he was reprimanded. Then directed questions to Kolyat's clan leader asking if he ever had any trouble from him. Once assured that this was not something that had happened before he nodded and sat back.  
  
Then the clan leader for Kolyat leaned forward and looked between Shepard and Kolyat. "Feron,  as sister kin to Seria Krios,  you have been residing in their residence since this issue had been brought to your attention,  is this correct?" At Feron's nod and affirmative reply he continued. "What has the interactions between the two of them been like? Any arguments that you have witnessed,  any abuse? Have they continued to have marital relations during this time?"  
  
Feron sat up and cleared his throat, " there has been no arguments,  they have sat down and rationally discussed what has happened. No abuse on either end. Kolyat has followed the edicts of custom,  I have never observed him touching her in anyway. When she had to be taken in for a medical procedure to a previous injury he came with me to the facility to pick her up,  sitting quietly and listening to her therapist. When he agreed that she should continue to see the same therapist and not change due to the species and gender,  she did initiate contact briefly. He made no move to touch her. The apartment they share has enough rooms available that they did not share a bed during this time. There has been no indication,  either by hearing or seeing,  that they had continued relations as per our customs." The clan elder stared at Feron who didn't blink or look away. He nodded then sat back also.  
  
"Seria Krios, as the one that has been dishonored we will now hear your wishes for how this marriage will proceed." Rathan said to Shepard. A snorting sound came from the image to the far left, Kolyat's uncle.  
  
"The option for dissolution is available to you. If requested we will convene and discuss it, then decide if the situation is severe enough to grant it. You may also request seclusion for the two of you,  to discuss and try to work out the issues. If chosen we will reconvene at on a set date,  then hear your decision. We will also entertain any requests you may have outside of those presented to you." Rathan explained to her.  
  
She sat there and started to chew on her lip. She had just opened her mouth to tell them she wanted everything to go back to how it used to be,  no seclusion was necessary. She just wanted to get on with her marriage. When Kolyat's uncle started to talk.  
  
"Why are we even here? This farce of an unnatural ... marriage, shouldn't have happened to begin with. If he would have listened and stayed on Kahje and not ran off like a petulant child there wouldn't be an issue. Dissolve this ... thing, with this Human,  he has had his fun. Experimenting. Fornicating with a mammal,  it is unnatural,  he needs to see a Doctor and be treated for this abnormality. The clan can find him someone suitable, someone to overlook this abominable behavior."  
  
Feron jumped out of his seat and started shouting at him, "how dare you speak about my sister that way,  you bastard." Their clan leader joined in with defending her and their marriage. Kolyat's own clan leader was telling his uncle to shut the hell up or he was going to be reprimanded. Rathan started to bang his hand on the table trying to get everyone to quiet down when all of a sudden an ear piercing whistle sounded. Everyone came to a sudden halt and Rathan turned to see Shepard standing,  her hands behind her back and her eyes glowing red. "Uh oh ..." was the only sound that could be heard in the absolute silence as Feron dropped down in his chair.  
  
"You will all shut the hell up and listen. You,  you smug self righteous bastard,  there is nothing unnatural about falling in love with someone. It is people like you,  with your damned puritanic beliefs that cause people a lifetime of unhappiness, trapped in a relationship with no love between them. It is people like you, that with their inability to see beneath a species to find the person inside that causes so much strife, so much heartache. If you had taken the time to teach him how to recognize other species habits when it comes to courting and let him experience them on his own instead of just shuffling him off to someone to get the annoyance fucked out of him then this wouldn't have become an issue. Instead he didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. He has mentally beaten himself up so badly over this, that it had physically manifested in the dull lifelessness of his scales and eyes.  On top of it all he has had to deal with his father being in critical condition in the hospital, their strained relationship had finally started to heal, they were speaking to each other after so many years." She took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"And other thing,  he's not fucking just any mammal, he's bedding Commander Fucking Shepard,  the Savior of the Citadel,  the first Human Spectre. And the woman who was the first to enter the Omega 4 relay, then blew the Collector's back to fucking hell where they belong, and made it back out to tell about it." She jabbed a finger in the Uncle's direction, "you, on the other hand would shit your pants if faced with a Geth let alone a Collector."  
  
"Kolyat is my husband, we have a bond. Our marriage stands as long as we both are in agreement on it. I love him,  I won't give him up unless he asks me to.  And no one ... **no one** , better think of trying to come between us again. I won't take kindly to it. Never forget who and what I am." She lowered her hand placing it back behind her again.  
  
"There will be no punishment, no more reprimands directed at him. There is no need for seclusion,  there will be no dissolution,  there will be no discussion. What will happen is, if he wishes to continue our marriage, then it will continue as we had planned. He **will** enter into the C-Sec Officer training school, I **will** take care of Thane Krios, while he heals,  and we **will** have children. Our lives, our future is up to us,  no one else."  
  
Rathan looked at Kolyat who was staring at his wife with rapt fascination. The clan leaders were staring at Shepard with their mouths hanging open. Feron was sitting there a giant smile on his face. Nayah was looking at everyone, with her hand covering her mouth , trying to keep a laugh from sounding out. Kolyat's uncle was gaping his mouth open and closed like some giant fish,  unable to even utter a complaint to being spoken to like that.  
  
Kolyat stood up and approached his wife, "Permission to kiss my wife, Commander."  
  
"Permission granted." He grabbed her and kissed her,  one filled with all the love and passion he felt for her.  
  
Rathan cleared his throat, "well, I guess he wants the marriage to continue." Nayah let out the laugh she was holding in.  
  
From there the proceedings continued, sort of. Rathan simply said everything had been settled to the dishonored one's satisfaction and the matter was at an end. Both the clan leaders hastily agreed,  Rathan disconnected the link with Kolyat's uncle before he could say a word.  
  
Shepard's clan leader nodded and gave her a smile then disconnected. Kolyat's looked between the two of them,  shook his head with a laugh then cut the connection.  
  
Feron started to laugh, "well that was fun. I'm hungry again,  let's go eat."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
As they were having lunch,  Feron told them that he would be returning to work in a few days but would keep in touch. He received a message from the Broker about a new contact he had to go meet. "Don't worry, sis, I will be back to help out when Thane gets out of the hospital,  at least for a month anyway."  
  
Kolyat kept staring at Shepard until she had finally asked if she had something stuck to her face. His frills darkened and he shook his head telling her she looked really beautiful in those clothes. She raised her eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well Nayah, if you wouldn't mind going with me looks like I have some shopping to do." Shepard said,  causing Kolyat to jerk his head up and smile.  
  
"See if they have a purple one to match those lace panties you had on last night. Ouch, what the hell, why'd you kick me?"  Kolyat jumped. Feron was looking at him like he wanted to kill him,  Rathan had been in the middle of taking a bite of food when he stopped midway. Nayah said, "oh," then let out a little giggle.  
  
"We'll just pretend that wasn't said," Rathan then stuffed the food in his mouth and chewed.  
  
When they left the restaurant,  Feron headed back to the apartment to get to work. The rest went to the Bachjret ward,  Nayah and Shepard went into the clothing store,  Kolyat asked Rathan to wait a moment.  
  
After the women were out of sight he turned to the older Drell, "I think I'm finally ready."

Rathan looked at him, "you have to be absolutely sure Kolyat. You know what it means as does she."  
  
He nodded, "I know. I need for her to see just how much I love her. I need the physical reminder of what I almost lost. This is important,  to both of us. I'm ready." Rathan stared at him for a minute then nodded. Sent off a message to one of the piercers he made custom clamps for,  then sent a message to his wife telling her what was going on and to keep Shepard busy.  
  
They stopped at the store and Rathan went into the back room getting the jewelry box from the drawer,  then they went to the other shop. Kolyat kept pacing the floor as they waited for the piercer. Rathan told him to sit down and try and calm himself before he threw up.  
  
When the male Drell approached them and looked over Kolyat he raised his eye ridge. Rathan saw the look and nodded. "Alright come with me. Rathan, you said you had the clamps you wanted to use?" Rathan handed him the box,  the Drell pointed to the chair and told Kolyat to sit.  
  
The Drell opened the box,  then looked at Rathan, "damn man, these are nice." He held up the gold clamps,  seeing the designs engraved in them in exquisite detail, Rathan smiled, "one of a kind so don't go asking me for duplicates."  
  
"Well,  shit." He placed them in the machine to sterilize them. "What's that symbol,  I've never seen anything like it before." Kolyat looked up and the guy pointed to the small dangly thing on one of the clamps.  
  
"It's called a dragon,  a mythological creature from Earth. My wife is Human,  the stories she loved best as a child had those in them." The male Drell noticed Kolyat relaxing as he told him about the creature and his wife.  
  
He disinfected his hands,  then put on sterile gloves. Opened some swabs placing them on the table and waited for the machine to finish with its process.  
  
"So, married a Human,  huh. Tell me about her. And more about these creatures." The male sat on a stool and listened to Kolyat,  when his eyes started to glaze over in memory,  the male quickly swabbed his frills,  grabbed the piercing tool and clamps. Kolyat had just finished retelling a memory of one of the stories of Shepard's exploits when he noticed the male was leaning against the counter.  
  
"Sorry,  I didn't meant to do that. I'm ready whenever you are." Kolyat said,  bracing his hands on the chair arms.

Rathan burst out laughing then held up a small mirror. "There is a reason I brought you here,  Kolyat."  
  
Kolyat couldn't believe what he was seeing, there they were, already done and he hadn't felt a thing. Still didn't. "But, how. I was told they were painful."  
  
The male nodded, "the old way, yeah. Most of the ones that do it on Kahje don't bother to use updated skills or equipment."  
  
"I worked with a doctor here on the Citadel,  we came up with a numbing agent that penetrates the ridge, then the tools have been upgraded,  powerful and fast. It only takes seconds,  where on Kahje it could take several minutes per side for each clamp to be put in. The only time I use that method is for those that desire the pain. Or those that insist on the old way."  
  
The male Drell held out a small bag to Kolyat." Here is the cleaning stuff. Wash the ridges carefully with the stuff in the bottle,  then use the swabs on them. Twice a day. Come back in a week to let me check them. Other than that you're done."  
  
"I don't understand,  if it's like this why haven't more of our males had it done." Kolyat stood and looked at the piercer.  
  
"There is more to them then just looks, you have to really feel the meaning of it. Or else no matter how much or how little pain there is,  it will be a worthless gesture. Just from hearing you speak about your wife, I knew you were really ready. If you weren't I would have made you leave." The male smiled at him then added, "and kept those damn sweet clamps for myself."  
  
Kolyat and Rathan both started to laugh. "Thank you." Kolyat said and bowed to him as they were leaving the store.  
  
"Rathan,  why didn't you tell me it would be like this when I spoke to you before?" Kolyat looked at him as they walked to the clothing store.  
  
"Think about it Kolyat. Would they have had the same meaning then as they do at this time? Would the depth of feeling behind them be different?" Rathan waited as Kolyat thought about it.  
  
"Yeah, I was still mad at the time, still feeling jealousy. Frightened that she wouldn't come back. But at the time it wasn't for love,  you were right as was she. I wasn't ready."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The seamstress welcomed Shepard back to the store and greeted Nayah. Shepard told her she was there for more dresses, either to be made or ones altered to fit,  as her husband was quite pleased with the one she already had.  
  
There were looking through the racks and picking out various colors when Nayah started to giggle, "don't forget to get a purple one."  
  
Shepard laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe he said that out loud. If Feron hadn't kicked him I would have."  
  
The seamstress brought over a few that she had from the back room that had just been completed. Shepard chose one for herself,  a shade of what she referred to as Royal Purple,  which cause Nayah to burst out laughing again.  
  
Then she told them to alter the gold colored one for Nayah as a gift to her. Nayah stuttered said she couldn't accept it,  but finally relented as Shepard argued with her good naturedly.  
  
After choosing several more they headed to the other side of the store and started to try on shoes, Shepard was finding it difficult since her feet were shaped a bit differently. Finally giving up and saying she would make a trip to Illium and get some from her usual place. Nayah picked out a pair of gold colored sandals and added them to the order.  
  
As she was waiting for the seamstress to measure Nayah she wondered over to the side where the head coverings were, all of the dresses she ordered would come with matching ones already,  but Shepard thought having a few extra would be nice. She was fingering a dark blue one when one of the other ones caught her eye. She moved the rest of the pile to pull out the silvery blue one. It would change its shade depending on how it was held up to the light,  shifting from all silver to a very light sky blue to a mixture.  
  
She was so engrossed with the fabric that she didn't hear the seamstress approach. "That fabric comes from Rakhana,  one of the very few facilities left on our homeworld. They make it in small amounts. The money from the sales goes toward research for finding a way to terraform and revitalize Rakhana. The fabrics are expensive so we don't usually get but one or two coverings at a time. That one has been here for 3 years now."  
  
Shepard looked at her, the woman's voice was soft and sad,  she was lightly touching the corner of the fabric. Her eyes slightly glazed. She waited and when the seamstress blinked then smiled Shepard handed her the covering, "I'll take it. Contact your supplier,  see if they can get me a covering in dark blue, royal purple,  emerald and jade green. And one in gold for Nayah. As they are made,  charge them to my account. Tell them you will be in contact with them when I am ready for more. If they want payment up front,  I will authorize you to do so for the orders."  
  
The seamstress blinked at her,  not believing what she just heard. Those coverings alone would cost close to 25,000 credits,  not including the one she held in her hand. Shepard smiled at her,  the woman smiled back and hurried to the front of the store,  the piece of fabric held tightly to her chest. Shepard picked out a few more coverings in colors that would go with her regular clothing then headed back to the counter.  
  
As they were finalizing the order Rathan and Kolyat entered the store and headed for the counter.  
  
"Jade," Kolyat said from behind her,  she turned and immediately saw the clamps. Her eyes misted over and she held a shaky hand to her mouth. Reaching out she barely touched his cheek.  
  
Kolyat brought her into a fierce hug,  careful not to put pressure on his frill ridge. "I will always love you." He whispered to her. She hugged him tighter to her.  
  
"Don't you dare make me cry, damn you. My mascara will run and I'll look hideous. They are wonderful,  and you look even sexier then you normally do. I take it I have Rathan to thank for those gorgeous clamps."  
  
He nodded then brushed his hand down her cheek, "I'm glad you approve." He leaned down and whispered,"I can't wait until you show me how sexy you think I am now."  She gave him a light punch in his stomach and blushed.  
  
"Damn woman,  I go through all this pain for you and you hit me." Kolyat said, Rathan stared at him,  Kolyat grinned and blinked.  
  
"Hmpf ... when we get back to the apartment I will need help to pack some of my old clothing up for storage. I need room for my new dresses when they are ready." Shepard said turning back to sign the datapad and the authorization form for future purchases. They were told the dresses being altered would be delivered within the next two to three days,  the ones being made will take a while longer.  
  
"Kolyat, you will be glad to hear she found a purple one." Nayah said then burst out laughing when Shepard put her face in her hand then shook her head.  
  
He just grinned at her,  happier now than he had been since before she left. They thanked the seamstress and gathered up their purchases and left the store.  
  
"Kolyat,  how would you like to take a short trip to Illium? Liara has an apartment there,  I have to make sure its been repaired,  but I doubt if she would mind us staying there for a few days. If it hasn't,  I know of a very interesting hotel to stay in. Garrus is bringing the Normandy in for repairs there soon,  we may be able to hitch a ride back to the Citadel on board."  
  
"That sounds perfect,  just you and me for a few days. Let me contact Bailey and see what he can do, I also need to make sure all of the paperwork is finished for the training. We also need to check in with Mordin, Father should be almost ready to wake up. And I am sure we both want to be there when he does." He knew that Shepard would be one of the first people Thane would want to see. Surprisingly he felt no jealousy at that thought.  
  
"Rathan, I need to commission some work from you, if you have the time." Shepard said as they entered into the store,  Nayah went to their tiny apartment and Rathan leaned against the counter.  
  
"What do you need done,  Jade?" Rathan watched as she carefully pulled something from her head. She held out the jeweled hairpin for him to look at.  
  
"I need several more sets of these made. Since I have no frills,  these will be needed to hold my coverings in place." He carefully picked it out of her hand and turned it to view every direction. "These are the only nice set of pins that I have. They are old, antiques actually, from Earth. The rest are just functional ones needed for Alliance regulations,  they are plain cast metal,  meant to be hidden." He nodded then handed it back and watched her replace it. "They don't need to be fancy or anything. But those coverings are too nice to just use those ugly ones on."  
  
"I have several orders that I need to do first,  but the pins shouldn't be too difficult. I'll make you a set then you can let me know if they work. If they do then we can sit and make out the full order. I can let you know what metals would work best, that set is made from gold, so we know that works. My supply of palladium is low,  I haven't been contacted by my supplier for a few months now, so we may not be able to use that,  I like to keep a reserve for repair orders."  
  
"That should work,  thank you, Rathan." Shepard said.  
  
"Jade, I would like to ask you something. If you don't feel comfortable with answering that will be fine." Rathan looked at her, waiting for her to agree,  at her nod he took a breath and situated himself against the counter.  
  
"When we were at the meeting and you started to, um ... well, be the Commander,  I guess you would say. Something strange happened. your eyes they changed. They,  they turned red and glowed. I have seen other Humans get angry,  their faces would go red, but I never seen that before."  
  
Shepard looked down, "yeah,  I doubt you will again either." She sighed looked over at Kolyat who was busy talking with Nayah, " do you remember the reports of my death? When the Council put out the story I died while fighting the Geth?" At his nod she quietly continued." It wasn't the Geth it was the Collector's. They were working for the Reapers,  I'm sure you heard how they are just a figment of my imagination?"  
  
He straightened and nodded again,  he had heard about it,  he was there when the Citadel was attacked,  he saw the ship. "I was here on the Citadel Jade,  I saw that giant ship."  
  
"That wasn't a ship, Rathan,  that was a Reaper. Just one of them, if the information I found is true. The Normandy data mined the Collectors,  the information pointed to hundreds if not thousands of those Reapers,  each one has only one goal. The harvest of advanced sentient life. The Reaper that was in control of the Collector's,  Harbinger,  was after my body. They ... they were making a new Reaper. One made of Human genetic material. They wanted my body,  they wanted me to add to it. I don't know,  maybe they had the means of turning me into one of them." She paused glanced around.  
  
"Anyway,  when my ship blew,  I was spaced. The Collector's paid an exorbitant fee to the Shadow Broker to go and retrieve my body. Only the Broker didn't count on Feron and Liara. Feron was double dealing between the Broker and Cerberus,  Liara was after my body because Cerberus said they could bring me back. Feron saved my body and sacrificed himself to give Liara time to get away with what was left of me. Cerberus kept their word. They rebuilt me. Literally.  I am over 30% cybernetic,  a bit less then what I was,  some of my nanobots and repair devices are now inside of Thane. A lot of me is cloned from parts and replaced when they were ready. Unfortunately not all of me could be. My eyes being one of them. They are fully cybernetic. That red glow,  it happens when I get angry or when,  as Dr Chakwas would say,  think evil unhappy thoughts. It's just not my eyes though, when I first woke up,  my body was crisscrossed in a web of scar tissue. They wasn't finished healing up the skin yet. My body looked like a jigsaw puzzle. I had a protein layer placed over me,  it filled in the gaps,  and as long as I think "happy thoughts" you can't tell I'm any different from another Human."  
  
"God's Jade. The things you have been through would have completely broke a weaker person. Now I'm wondering if Kolyat really understands just how fortunate he is to have you." He rubbed the back of his head, blinked several times,  then looked back at her.  
  
"You said there are more of those things?" Rathan looked at Nayah. "Why hasn't the Council issued warnings? Or do they still not believe you."  
  
Shepard cocked her eyebrow and shook her head. "They don't,  they refused to believe even when one was on their doorstep. But, my crew is heading to their homeworlds trying to get someone to listen,  to prepare. And the Broker along with Feron and Bailey has started emergency preparations here on the Citadel, they have to do it in secret though. It's amazing what goes on in the underground,  with the council being none the wiser. It is like they walk around with blinders on."  
  
"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Rathan said, looking at his wife,  worry clouding his onyx eyes.  
  
"Kolyat knows what is going on,  he and Bailey will make sure you get to the shelter. In case they aren't here, if anything even hints at being wrong,  head to Tayseri Ward. Show this to Nayah then scrub it from your omni tool," he glanced at his omni tool, "when you get to the Ward look for it. Follow it. If you encounter anyone,  they will say this phrase," she flashed up a few words then deleted them after he looked, " you answer with this, " again words flash and he nodded.  
  
"Go armed and ready,  Rathan. If they don't know the phrase,  take them out. I don't care if they are Human,  Salarian,  Turian or Drell ... whatever. Only the ones that I know are clear of indoctrination are in those tunnels. Once there,  only a few are allowed to enter or exit the facility until it's clear. No one is to be wondering around. It's fully self contained,  food, water, medical , everything." She looked over to where Nayah and Kolyat was sitting on the small couch,  Nayah was poking the dragon symbol causing it to sway. "Train her. Find someone to train you both,  or at least start too. Thane can help once he is able to. That bad ass can teach you things you never thought were possible. Kolyat can show you the basics of pistols. Do it soon, Rathan,  the sooner the better."  
  
"I know of someone,  he ... had training." She nodded her understanding.  
  
Kolyat stood up and walked over, a slight frown on his face, "everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah,  let's talk about it later,  when we get to the apartment. For now we better head over to the facility."    
  
They said their goodbyes and left.  Shepard glanced through the window,  seeing Rathan speaking to Nayah,  she had her mouth covered with her hand and was nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up honorific title for female, "Seria" for females. Nothing was ever mentioned about a female form for Sere to my knowledge. If any knows of a Canon one that I missed please let me know so I can change it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing it up for the confrontation between Bailey and Pallin. I don't believe someone as by the book as Pallin would be guilty of treasonous acts, nor would I think Bailey would fall for Udina's tricks.

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the facility the guard at the desk told them Mordin wished to see them, so they waited until he arrived.  
  
Mordin came hurrying out of the elevator, "fortuitous that you are here. Thane showing signs of waking. Breathing on his own. Reactions to stimulus. Must hurry."  
  
They rushed to his room and waited while Mordin ran more tests as other doctors started to remove him from the machines. It was a slow process but they were being cautious,  it was all experimental and things could go horribly wrong even now.  
  
"Recovery going faster then expected. Wouldn't have survived bacteria treatment if not for previous lung treatments. Shepard saved his life with her idea. Saved it again with donation of nanobots,  implants. Now same implants speeding recovery. If continues,  may go home earlier then expected. May recover faster. Stronger then before,  even with Kepral's. Quality of life,  greatly improved."  
  
Kolyat hugged her to him,  still watching the activity around the bed. Once most of the machines were removed the rest of the doctor's left. Mordin continued to monitor Thane.  
  
They watched as his fingers twitched, a deep breath, then another. Mordin reached for what looked like a syringe with no needle,  holding a clear fluid.  
  
Thane slowly opened his eyes, they were trying to blink but the membranes weren't moving much,  Mordin squeezed some of the fluids into his eyes. Thane reacted by jerking his hands as if to protect himself. The restraints that were on him held.  
  
"Thane. It's Mordin Solus." Mordin said. "Peace. Gel used relief to eyes."  
  
He calmed slowly, the gel like fluid coated his eyes and allowed the membranes to function.  
  
"Restraints necessary. Dangerous before. More so when first awakened,  adrenal reaction. Listen carefully. In facility on Citadel. Must stay calm. Understand?" Mordin waited,  Thane nodded.  
  
"Will inject fluid, will allow opening of mouth. Then will need to remove device inside. Understand? Do not try to talk." Another nod.  
   
Mordin picked up a different syringe,  letting Thane see it,  then slowly inserting it between his lips and pushing the plunger. Mordin carefully pried his lips apart then watched as the muscles in Thane's jaw relaxed,  he carefully removed the device that hooked to the breather. "Will remove restraints. Try not to move,  still recovering. Must not undo progress."  
  
"On Normandy,  heart and lungs stopped. Resuscitated. Bacteria found in system,  shut down organs. Garrus, Tali and EDI were able to fix comms enough to send out emergency signal. Feron rescued us. Brought you here." Mordin took a breath. "Damage severe. More then lungs replaced. Liver and stomach also. Body contains nanobots and implants, donated from Shepard.  Refused to give you up. Implants healing you quicker then expected. Will be weak at first. Recovery not instant. But shorter then previous estimate." He injected something into one of the lines still going into Thane's arm.  
  
"Know it is a lot of information to process. Family is here to see you. Will be nearby if needed." Mordin lifted another syringe. "Will help throat. Try not to talk to much at first. By tomorrow mouth, throat will feel better." He slowly injected it into Thane's mouth watching his throat work as he swallowed it. Then monitored for a minute to make sure his stomach functioned properly. "Will only be awake short time, needs plenty of rest still." Smiled then left the room.  
  
Kolyat and Shepard approached the bed, Thane tried to lift his hand, Shepard took it in hers and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Si...ha."  She smiled down at him with the shine of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shhh,  we are both happy that you are awake. You gave me quite a scare. We will bring you up to speed on what happened after you get to feeling better. Until then, I expect you to listen to Mordin,  Commander's orders."  
  
"Not only her order's, but mine as well, Dad." Kolyat brushed a hand against Thane's shoulder.  
  
Thane looked between the two. Noticing the piercings and the dress. And gave the best smile he could.  
  
"Dress ... beauti ...ful " Thane's voice barely above a whisper, he glanced at Kolyat. "want ... grand ... babies."  
  
Kolyat and Shepard laughed, "we will get to work on that right away, Dad. For now you just rest and heal, everything will be ready for when you come home."  
  
Thane closed his eyes, relaxing his grip on Shepard's hand, "home..." then drifted off to sleep.  
  
When they left the room,  Kolyat began to laugh, " of all the things he could have said ... he goes and asks for grand babies."  
  
Shepard wrapped her arms around him and said, " didn't you promise him to get to work on it right away? Why are we still standing around here for?"  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The next week was a flurry of activity,  Feron had left for his meeting, Kolyat had gotten leave until it was time for him to report to the training facility.  
  
Shepard had insisted on redoing the closets,  several times, until she was satisfied. Liara contacted the storage facility and had them pick up all of the clothing crates along with the unused equipment from the exercise room. She also yelled at Shepard for even thinking of taking Kolyat to the Hotel Azure. Her apartment was gone,  she sold it soon after she became the Broker, so she used her contacts and called in a favor. They had a reservation at one of the most expensive and luxurious hotels in Nos Astra, The Cerulean Sanctum Resort & Spa.  
  
The one thing that puzzled Kolyat was Shepard had added a lock to the exercise room. She had started to do her yoga, which he found quite intriguing and would often go into the room to watch,  usually ending up with them naked and not finishing the routine. When he asked her about it,  she just said there were routines that couldn't be interrupted and thought it best to lock the door. She didn't look at him when she explained. It made him even more curious. It also worried him.  
  
They went to her therapist, Kolyat got upset when she asked him to wait outside of the room as Kray did his scans. He joined them after she was done.  
  
"You're cleared for building up to your regular routines, still take it easy no rushing it. The scans look much improved. I will pass along your concerns and send you an updated routine,  you may need to have a consultation though, if things don't work with the new one." This caused Shepard to chew her lip, and Kolyat to lower his eye ridges when he seen her reaction.  
  
"Set up another appointment. If you need to come in early,  let me know. Shep, you really should have the consult,  as a preventive measure,  catch anything right away so it doesn't make matters worse. I will make a room available here,  I think that would be best." Kray said as he walked with them to the receptionist counter.  
  
The next stop was for Kolyat to get his piercings checked, "Ahh, there you are. Was wondering if you were gonna show up today. Rathan told me you were going to be off the Citadel for a few days." The Drell looked over at Shepard, " so this is the wife you were talking about. Hmm,  yeah,  I can see why you would be attracted to this one. There is something about her." He stared at her for a minute longer, then nodded. "Alright let's take a look. Well,  they healed up nicely,  no sign of infection, or damage. Any pain?" When Kolyat shook his head no. The other Drell nodded. "You can stop using that wash now, and that's pretty much it. If you ever want to change out the clamps, I can do it here for you, or can show you how." Kolyat thanked him and started to head to the door when he heard Shepard ask if he could show her how to do it.  
  
"Sure,  if your husband doesn't mind. Will need to take you back to the backroom,  I have demonstration tools back there. It will be safer for you to see and try it on one of those then on him."  
  
Kolyat nodded and they followed him back, he had several busts in a case,  each with various amounts of piercings. He took one out and showed her how to prepare the frill,  clamps and reminded her to disinfect and sterilize hands first, always wear gloves. After several attempts she finally got it. "Not to bad, after changing them it never hurts to put a bit of medi-gel on them. It will help to keep it clean and if a scale gets a bit of damage will heal it up without scarring." They thanked him and then left, making a quick stop by Rathan's so Jade could pick up a "special order".  
  
At the facility,  they waited until Thane was finished with his breathing exercises. They had started him the day after he woke up with light movements of arms and legs,  and calm easy breathing. His improvement was so rapid that after only 3 days they had him standing up and walking very short distances. Mordin told them that if the progress keeps up at this rapid a pace he would be home in 2 more weeks. Jade had brought by the travel case with the sand bath that Garrus had retrieved from Life Support, the previous day. She wanted to give him a sand bath today and to let him know they will be leaving the next day for Illium.  
  
Kolyat helped Thane get ready and brought over towels,  once that was done Shepard went in and together they got everything set up. Kolyat kissed her and left them to get some food to bring back,  which caused Thane to raise an eye ridge and Shepard to stare at the door.  
  
"Okay,  well that's unusual." Shepard mumbled,  then started to brush the sand over Thane. He asked for some music and just laid there relaxing as Shepard attended to him. A smile coming over his face as she very carefully scraped his chest. The nanobots and implants had greatly reduced the initial scarring,  the sand baths would help with the rest. Mordin told them that as long as no infection occurs there will only be a very thin line of yellowing of the scales where the incisions were made.  
  
"Kolyat and I are taking a short trip to Illium tomorrow,  we will be back by the end of next week. Garrus is there with the Normandy getting the last of the repairs done." Shepard moved to the other side of the bed and started again.  
  
"Since you have absconded with the Normandy ,  what will you do with it?" Thane asked, "I had thought you were staying here on the Citadel."  
  
Shepard nodded, "that's what I am planning. I'm not sure what I am going to do yet,  I need to make sure I look at all the options,  EDI will need to be kept safe. She proved her worth and loyalty,  the least I can do is figure out a way to protect her." She let out a small laugh, "the way Garrus was talking,  he thinks Joker is in love with EDI."  
  
She finished with his arm, then glanced at the door. Carefully easing up the sheet off his leg, she scooted it over to expose him from hip to foot on one side, then set about sanding and scraping.  
  
"Siha, I wanted to tell you that I think you look very beautiful in the Drell clothing. I am glad you are wearing them." Thane said,  his frills lightly expanded.  
  
She looked up and smiled at him, "I find I like wearing them,  except for shoes. I haven't any that work,  Kolyat is gonna give me hell when the first thing I do when we get to Nos Astra after checking in is going shoe shopping."  
  
He laughed. Glanced at the door and frowned. Kolyat should have been back by now. Shepard kept looking at the door as well,  frowning. Making sure he was completely clean of any sand and shed scales she moved back to the original side. "Where the hell is he?", she whispered. "He would never just stay away like this."  
  
Thane gave a slight nod, and reached slowly for her wrist, slipping off her omni-tool and making it look like a gentle caress. Shepard kept on working and chatting away while Thane hid the tool under the sheet and pulled up the tracking program they all had installed. "Siha,  I fear trouble. He's not on this ward. He's down in the old office district on Zakera Ward. Most of those are still abandoned."  
  
"What the fuck is he doing down there? Can you send a message?" She took a cloth and gently rubbed it along his thigh as he tried to message Kolyat.  
  
"He has messages turned off, not responding. Biometric readout shows elevated heart rate, adrenal surge. But isn't registering any physical damage." Thane said still watching the omni tool.  
  
"Send a code to Mordin, then a message letting him know what is going on. It will look suspicious if I leave all of a sudden."  
  
He did as she asked,  got a code back,  Mordin received it and was on his way. At the same time a code came through to her omni tool,  registered to the Shadow Broker. It was a notice that Bailey or Kolyat had activated the emergency code. More help was on the way. He let Mordin know.  
  
"Damn it,  what the hell does he think he's doing." Shepard said, covering Thane back up after removing the towels that were placed to catch the used sand and debris.  
  
Thane caught her hand and artfully slid the tool back on her wrist,  continuing to run his hand up the sleeve of her dress and back down. " I don't know, Siha. One of them is in trouble,  but help is on the way. We just have to wait now."  
  
She frowned at him,  "I hate waiting." He laughed, "I know, Siha,  I know." She sighed,  then remembered the box.  
  
"Well,  while we wait I have a gift for you." She said reaching into the pocket of her dress,  pulling out the box.  
  
"You have given me so much already, Siha. I can't not accept more." Thane said,  starting to shake his head then stopping when he seen the look that started to come into her eyes.  
  
"You damn well will accept this. I'm not in the mood to be fucking around. Now open the damn box." The red glow was low, like candlelight but it was there and he knew it meant trouble.  
  
"Thank you, Siha,  for this gift." He carefully pulled on the ribbon that was wrapped around the box and opened it. Inside laid 3 sets of the most intricately detailed clamps he had ever seen. Upon a closer look he could tell the engravings were actually symbols,  tiny letterings of the names of the Gods and Goddesses. On one was Shepards name, with a tiny dragon dangling from it.  
  
He looked up at her with wonder in his eyes. "These are magnificent, truly. Thank you, Jade." He smiled at her,  holding the box carefully and looking at the clamps again. She gave a smile and a little hop,  the red faded from her eyes.  
  
Shepard went over grabbed a package of sterile gloves then took the box out of Thane's hands. After disinfecting both the clamps and her hands she put on the gloves then smiled at him as she carefully leaned over and removed his old clamps and cleaned the area. Chewing her bottom lip she carefully inserted the clamps as she was shown earlier then applied the medi gel.  
  
"Oh my." She breathed out staring at him. He raised an eye ridge and gave her a smirk. " You're gonna have to beat the ladies off with a stick,  Mr. Krios."  
  
"If they are smart they won't come within stick distance of me,  Siha." Thane gave a light chuckle then settled back into his pillows. Glancing at the door again.

  
  
******Kolyat's POV  during same time ******

  
  
Mordin had told them Thane was on solid foods again,  nothing spicy. Kolyat said was going to pick up some food while Shepard gave Thane a sand bath. He knew he surprised both of them by leaving the room during a time when he would usually be agitated,  after all she was bathing a man that wasn't him, but just like earlier he wasn't feeling jealousy toward Thane.  
  
He had just turned the corner from the facility when his omni tool sent a code on the emergency line he had set up with Bailey and the Executor. He took the next skycar and headed to the coordinates.  He thought about sending a message to Jade letting her know,  but it would look suspicious if his wife left in the middle of Thane's bath. If anything went wrong at least neither one of them could be found as accomplices,  they had alibis.  
  
He carefully made his way from the terminal,  stopping to view several advertisements on buildings for sale. This seemed to be an office district. Taking a round about way to the coordinates in case he was being followed. The building came into view a few minutes later, Kolyat used the cloaking device in the shadows and made his way to the door that was partially opened. He saw two Human C-Sec officers standing in the room. He was getting ready to reveal himself when he heard one of them whisper, "are you sure we're in the right building? I don't see that Turian, Udina better not be wrong about this. We won't get a second shot of taking him down if that bird figures out why we're here."  
  
The other man told him to shut the fuck up and keep an eye out. Kolyat turned off the messages to his tool, he couldn't take the chance of it going off at the wrong moment. He seen both of the Humans draw their weapons and he quietly followed them. He turned off the cloaking device and kept to the shadows in the darkened building. When the Executor came into view, he had a small portable terminal set up. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice the Humans coming up behind him.  Kolyat saw one of the officers start to raise his weapon, the bastards were going to shoot him in the back. Kolyat activated the night blade,  sent out the code for emergency help to the broker. Then just as the Human was getting ready to pull the trigger,  Kolyat stabbed him in the lower back. The other officer started to turn in shock as the first one crumpled immediately to ground,  only to feel a blade slide between his ribs,  then he too felt nothing. The positioning of the stabs and the fast acting poison,  doing their jobs quickly and quietly.  
  
Pallin had turned around the second he heard the first one fall and watched the Drell take out the other one. "Krios,  you got the message too."  
  
"Yes,  Executor. Do you know what is going on? I heard these two conspiring to kill you,  and they mentioned Udina  too." Kolyat bent down wiped the blade on the uniform of the one Human then slid it back into place. He noticed a data pad on the floor with the Executors picture on it. He was getting ready to pick it up when Bailey came around the corner.  
  
"Kid, don't touch that." Bailey whispered. Kolyat stood upright and moved away from it. "Udina told me some cock and bull story about Pallin acting suspicious and making frequent trips to the ward,  wanting me to investigate."  
  
Bailey reached over and picked up the datapad and took a look at the bodies. "Damn,  I know these guys. Kolyat they were on the list we made to keep an eye on. Tell me what happened here and make it fast,  we don't have a lot of time."  
  
Kolyat launched into a short version of events. Bailey looked at the datapad and frowned. "Executor,  looks like we were right. Here take a look."  
  
Pallin looked over the data pad, "these are all lies. I would never do any of this." He handed it back. "Alright, it looks like Udina and whoever else is behind this has finally started to make their move. Just like Shepard said they would. Is that damn woman ever wrong?"  
  
"Yes, just don't tell her I said that,  I want to keep my balls. Plus not sleep on the couch for the next 10 years." Kolyat muttered.  
  
"Her gut instincts are usually right about these things if you look at her record,  Executor." Bailey said. They heard a slight noise and Bailey drew his weapon.  
  
Kolyat grabbed his wrist when he seen who came into the room. "Mordin,  what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
"Shepard and Thane,  worried you didn't show. Tracer activated and sent me emergency code. Came to help. Looks like you didn't need it." He walked over to the bodies." Hmm, stab wounds,  well placed,  quick deaths. Drell poison. Father's recipe? Definitely Father's son. More help on the way. Need to move quickly."  
  
A whisper came from the shadows, "Therum mining laser". Then several Humans and a Turian entered the room. "Oy, Broker sent word. No questions. Just tell us what you need doin'."  
  
Bailey told them to help Mordin with the bodies and do what ever he says with them. Then he explained to the Executor that he had two choices,  he could go into hiding here on the Citadel,  if he chose that he wouldn't be able to leave the facility,  not until things were taken care of with Udina. Maybe not even then,  depending on what more they could dig up. The other option came from Kolyat, "my wife and I are leaving the Citadel tomorrow morning,  for a short vacation. We can smuggle you off with us, and take you to Illium you can get lost in the crowd there."  
  
Pallin thought about it as he was gathering up his terminal."Take me to this Citadel facility. I would rather stay here,  maybe be of some help. I will not leave like a coward. When the time comes I will be there to help Shepard. What are you going to tell Udina about me Bailey?"  
  
Bailey scratched his head, "hell if I know. I got to think of some reason you got away."  
  
Mordin looked up from the bodies, "can offer help. Have medical facility. Need Executor's blood sample. Use it to create false death record. Copy colony markings, use unclaimed body of unmarked Turian.  Then destroy body. No evidence. Most common cause Turian death on Citadel,  gunshot. Suggest story of self defense."  
  
"Spirits,  just who are you?" Pallin asked staring at Mordin.  
  
"Friend of Shepards,  all you need to know. Want help or not,  have other things to do." Mordin said,  he took out an autoinjector from a pocket and used it to inject some clear fluids into the stab wounds. Turning to the Broker's mercs he said, "strip bodies, dump them in the bin behind the Supernova Club on Shalta. Use keeper tunnels to move. Keep gauntlets on your hands. Must go quickly. Fluid will start to dissolve bodies,  30 minutes. Must have them in the bin and away from there before then."  
  
"Shit ... oy, grab the bloke's legs and haul your arse." The merc's grab the bodies and took off running for the closest keeper tunnels.  
  
Mordin turned back to Pallin, "time is valuable. Must hurry. Decide." Pallin held out his arm, "do it."  
  
Mordin pulled out a vial and sealed syringe from a pouch, took the blood sample then turned to Kolyat, "wife upset,  heard her profanity from hallway. Good luck. Will have medi gel and bone knitter ready." Mordin pocketed the vial and instruments then left using the tunnels.  
  
Both males ignored the noise that came from the Drell that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.  
  
"Executor,  hand Kolyat your pistol. Kid pay attention. In order to make this look like self defense you are gonna have to shoot me." Kolyat's head snapped around and he stared at Bailey.  
  
Bailey pointed to his shoulder, "here in the fleshy part,  try not to shatter my shoulder blade. Those bone knitters hurt like hell." Kolyat swallowed,  pointed the gun and took a breath to steady his hand. Then fired. Bailey grunted and clutched his arm to his side. Stood up straight and nodded.  
  
"Get him the hell down to the facility then haul your ass back to your wife. I'll take care of it from here." Bailey said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Stay right behind me,  sir." Kolyat said,  at Pallin's nod they took off running for the tunnels.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Mordin sent a message back telling Shepard the issue had been taken care of. Shepard continued to sit at Thane's side. He had drifted off to sleep,  exhausted by the exercises and stress of waiting for Kolyat. Liara sent her a message, simply saying,  "done."  
  
Shepard waited a bit longer then got up to pace. A little while later Thane woke up,  glancing around and still not seeing Kolyat. Shepard nodded her head,  he relaxed a bit.  
  
"Siha,  I need to be attended to by one of the staff,  can you please wait outside for a minute." Thane said,  his frills flushing a bit darker.  
  
"Hmm,  oh sure. I'll be right outside. Waiting for that damned husband of mine." Shepard said then left as the Salarian come in to help Thane. She was leaning against the wall when Kolyat came down the hallway, she could see he was trying not to show he was out of breath,  but she could tell in the way his frills were expanded out a bit.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "just give me a minute to catch my breath. I haven't been able to stop running for a while. I feel like my chest is gonna burst."  
  
She held onto him as he panted,  she could feel his body shaking as he started to calm down. "You better have a damn good reason for this." She hissed next to his head, then stroked his neck. She could feel him nod,  his head buried in her neck. When the Salarian exited from Thane's room they walked in,  he immediately dropped heavily into the chair next to the bed and flopped his head down on it.  
  
He groaned, "I've never been so tired and out of breath in my life," he glanced at Shepard and grinned, "well almost never."  
  
She crossed her arms and tapped her foot,  continuing to stare at him. He stopped grinning and cleared his throat, "an emergency message from Bailey came through. It looked like there was a hit put out on the Executor, it failed. He's safe. Mordin and some of the Broker's people helped to clean up. Bailey is handling the rest."  
  
"Why didn't you call me for back up?" Shepard asked, " or at least let us know what was going on."  
  
He shook his head, "there wasn't time,  I barely made it there myself. A few more minutes and the Executor would have been shot in the back. I ... I had to kill two Human C-Sec officers,  ones on that list we made. I used the blade you made me. Mordin covered up the evidence of it. It should be ok for now,  Pallin is in hiding down in the facility,  he said he will help when we need it, I think he's going to keep snooping though. That man won't give up."  
  
"Are you ok? Taking a life is never easy,  taking two up close in that way ... especially as the first ones. Do you want some time with Thane to talk about it? He would probably be better to talk with then me, help you with the memory thing." Shepard asked. He looked at her,  then lowered his eyes and nodded. She kissed his head then walked to the door. "I will be back in a bit with something to eat. Seems someone forgot to bring us something when he went to take a stroll." She heard a low chuckle before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support for this story. Updates *may* slow down a bit as I have this idea that has been pushing me to put into story form. I will not abandon this as I have much more already written down and will continue to work on it until it is finished. But this other idea just won't leave me be.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags, this chapter contains smut ... of the semi-public type and anal sex. The anal one is very clearly marked so feel free to skip it.
> 
> To all those that are still reading, thank you for your interest. Thanks to all those that have given kudo's and comments. Appreciate them all.
> 
> Quick reminder I do all the editing as well, so please excuse the grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

 

 

Kolyat looked at the small pile of luggage his wife was pointing at, "love,  we are only going to be gone a week. Why do you need to take all of this?" He looked over at his own neatly packed bags,  all two of them.   
  
"Because I don't know what I will be needing or where we may be going out to. Plus there is the spa,  and the workout room. And from the information I found on the extranet they have a pool and several nice restaurants right there." She picked up a small carry bag,  stuffing in makeup, lotion, bath wash, and more. How she fit it all in there he had no clue. Then he watched as she opened the weapons locker and took out a small pistol, and strapped it to her thigh,  a knife with a wicked looking blade went to the small of her back,  another went around her ankle. Then twitched her skirt back into place, turned and made sure the knife was still hidden under the tunic she was wearing.  
  
At his raised eye ridge she shrugged, "Spectre privilege. I never go anywhere unarmed. You know that."  
  
"What I do know is if we don't hurry we are going to be late to the transport. Do you have everything packed now?" He said. At her nod he called down to the front desk and asked for a cart to be sent up and for them to call for transit to be there as soon as possible. He turned to see her draping a head covering on and pinning it into place. It was one of the most beautiful ones he had seen her wear. He made a mental note to ask her where she got it after they were on their way.  
  
Kolyat lugged all her bags down the stairs then came back for his own piling everything onto the cart. The guard sent up to help them took it down for them while they made sure they checked last minute details.   
  
They made it to the Illium transport terminal with 10 minutes to spare. After Shepard yelled, "Spectre authority! Get outta the damn way!", at the guard that was trying to make her give up her weapons,  they were ushered through without further delays.

 

* * *

  
  
Arriving in Nos Astra,  they were met at the passenger dock by a private transport detail sent from the Resort. After they were situated in the car,  she leaned over and whispered, "someone there must have owed the Broker big time." He gave a hmm of agreement the started to nibble on her neck which caused her to let out a throaty groan,  the driver opaqued out the divider to give them some privacy.  
  
After they were escorted to their room and the staff left,  Kolyat went to start unpacking only to see Shepard bring out a strange device from one of the bags and carry it out to the main room. She held up a finger for silence then turned it on. A humming noise came from it and a readout appeared on the datapad she was holding. She did this for every room in the suite. Then repacked it before she told him it was given to her by Kasumi,  it would detect and jam any signals in the room from audio or video devices. But for the moment it was clear.  
  
Kolyat finished up and was putting his now empty bags into the storage closet when the message signal went off in the main room. She waved him to go get it while she kept unpacking. It was Liara,  making sure everything was meeting with their expectations and they weren't being given any trouble. He told her everything was going fine so far and thanked her for the help she gave them in getting the room. She brushed it off saying it was no trouble and the least she could do.  
  
Shepard walked out carrying a small bag and saying she wanted to go down to the pool for a while. She waved to Liara, "hey,  thanks for finding that new suit for me. I was looking all over the Citadel for one in that exact shade,  I don't know how you did it. But thanks."  
  
Liara smiled, " it was no trouble. It was fun actually,  a good diversion from everything else going on. Let me know if you want a different one, I was thinking of getting a few of the more conservative ones for myself. I could use a vacation after this mess."  
  
"Sounds good,  will take you up on that offer when we plan our vacation after Thane gets out of the hospital and is cleared for travel, you and that brother of mine should join us." She hitched up the bag on her shoulder, " we can make it a family vacation. Maybe talk Rathan and Nayah into going,  they would benefit from the desert air as well."  
  
Liara smiled, " it's a date as you Humans say. Let me know in advance so I can get us reservations. No more of those cheap,  rundown spots you used to pick for layovers. Before I sign off,  Garrus messaged me. The Normandy will be in dock tomorrow to finish up repairs. Tali, Joker and Dr Chakwas along with Garrus have requested to meet with you that night. I set up reservations at the Crystal Nova there at the resort. I warned them to dress appropriately,  Joker informed me his hat wasn't coming off,  you should get confirmation sent to you within the hour. Okay,  I have to go ,  business is waiting. Let me know how he likes it,  I want details,  sister,  lots of details." Shepard laughed and Liara smiled then disconnected.  
  
"What were you guys talking about,  suits for what?" Kolyat asked,  his hands going to Shepards waist. He was leaning in kissing along her neck, when she said, " swim suits for in the pool. I didn't know if you had any so I brought you a few and brought them with me. I know you can't spend much time there because of the humidity."  
  
"I can join you for a while. If I only get into the water for a short time I should be ok. I really hope those treatments Mordin is working on helps with a cure soon. Then I can spend more time doing things like that with you."  
  
"I'll wait for you,  I put them in the top drawer. Grab one along with the water shoes,  I got for you from the closet."   
  
She started to look through the resort guide while she waited. She set an appointment for a spa treatment later in the week and checked to see what shops were available. Seeing one that sold shoes she made a mental note to go there later.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Kolyat had finished changing and was waiting for Shepard outside of the ladies room,  he already had to tell several Asari he wasn't interested in joining them. Several of the more adventurous Human females had approached him and asked him if it was true that if they kissed him they could get high. He told them no, that it would most likely kill them since he was married and his wife would shoot them without even blinking.  
  
Finally she came out of the room,  cocked an eye ridge when she saw Kolyat holding up a hand telling an Asari he wasn't interested in anything she was offering. The Asari gave her the once over,  sneered, then walked away, over exaggerating the swing of her hips.  
  
"It's about damned time,  these women wouldn't leave me the hell alone." He said as he pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Aww you poor baby, sorry it took so long." Shepard murmured. They walked hand in hand to a small area with lounge chairs,  finding 2 unoccupied ones and putting their towels on them.  
  
Shepard,  undid the belt on her robe and opened it,  sliding it down her arms and tossing it onto the chair. Kolyat looked up then promptly grabbed the robe and covered her back up.  
  
"Kolyat, what the hell are you doing." Shepard said,  trying to untangle herself from the robe.  
  
"Jade,  love,  you forgot to put on your suit,  you're still in your underwear." He whispered to her,  looking around to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
Her mouth dropped open,  then she started to laugh, "oh hun,  you're priceless. This isn't my underwear, this is my swim suit. It's a bikini,  Human women will often wear them,  well the ones that can get away with it. Not all of us have the body to do so." She looked over and seen the Human women starting openly at Kolyat, hungry looks in their eyes as they roamed over his body.  
  
"What ... what do you mean that's a swim suit? You actually wear that where other men can see you?" Kolyat looked around again,  his eyes passing over the females if they weren't even there,  looking to see if any males were staring at his wife.  
  
"Yes, we do wear them were other people can see. I don't care about other men,  and if those looks all the females are giving you is any indication,  they don't seem to mind what you are wearing. I am here with you,  no one else. So let them be envious of you. As those women are envious of me, after all I can touch you, where they can not." She leaned in and ran her hand down his chest causing him to shiver and let out a growl. He took the robe from her body and tossed it on the chair, letting his eyes roam over her.  
  
"Do you like it? It matches the lighter coloring of your scales." Shepard said as she ran her hands down his arms,  taking hold of his hand and walking with him to the pool.  
  
"You look wonderful in it,  Jade. I just am having difficulties knowing that others are seeing you in so little clothing." Kolyat was still looking around,  giving any male that so much as glanced her way a cold stare. She laughed, "Kolyat,  some of these women are staring daggers at me in pure unadulterated anger,  because I am the lucky one to have you by my side." They reached the edge of pool and before Kolyat knew what was happening she pushed him in.  
  
When he surface a few seconds later,  she gave him a wicked grin then dove in swimming to the far side. He was right behind her. After a few minutes of playing she saw Kolyat glance around the pool area,  the vast majority of them weren't even in the water. They were just lounging around,  showing off their bodies in the hopes of a hook up. The ones that were in the pool were at the shallow end,  sitting on the underwater seats and having drinks.  
  
He gave her a smirk then pulled her with him to the deepest part of the pool and into the corner. Glancing around one more time, he put one arm on the edge of the pool to keep them from sinking, then he leaned in and kissed her,  running his other hand over the bare parts of her body. She gave a low moan when he ran his hand over her breasts,  lightly squeezing, then pinching the nipple. She raised her eyebrow at him, the drew in a breath when she felt him move the scrap of fabric covering her,  then brush against her clit.  
  
She did a quick glance around then smiled at him, loosing the knot on his trunks and pushing her hand down the front. "This is going to need to be quick," she whispered to him.   
  
He smirked, "we'll see." Then leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her hand from him,  he wrapped her legs around him and pushed into her. The water made her buoyant,  but it also washed away their natural lubricant at first,  so the friction between them was almost more then she could take. When she first felt him enter her, she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in them to muffle her moans.  
  
He couldn't believe how tight she felt from being in the water,  her usual slick heat was lessened,  her inner walls so tight around him. He let out a soft growl as he pushed further into her. She dug her nails into him hard as he finally hilted and held still. "Are you ok?",  he whispered to her. Hoping like hell she wouldn't tell him to stop. At her nod he lifted her face from where she had it buried and kissed her, he made shallow thrusts into her body until he felt her start to loosen around him, then his thrusts became deeper and faster. He used his free hand to tilt her hips, and moved away from the side of the pool a little more.  
  
He took one of her hands from behind his head and brought it under the water, "touch yourself," he whispered into her ear. As she moved her hand over her body and down to between them his breathing became harsher, he was watching her face,  seeing the pleasure being brought to her and it was heightening his own. He felt her start to tighten,  knowing she was rapidly getting close to climaxing. Leaning in and thrusting as fast as he could in the water, " get ready to take a deep breath and hold it," he panted in her ear. She let out a low moan and felt him grab her ass tight. "God's, now Jade,  deep breath." When she gasped in a breath he kissed her then let go of the side of the pool sinking below the surface and climaxing together.   
  
Neither one had noticed the staff member hurry away. She had come over to see if they needed anything,  then she realized what was going on. She started to ask them to leave,  that it was against regulations, when she recognized the couple and the warning that was given to all the staff not to bother them. They were there as personal guests of the Shadow Broker,  and no one wanted to get on his bad side. When she went running into the maintenance room, the Asari that was monitoring the equipment asked what was wrong. The young maiden,  whispered what she had seen and then hit the button to run an emergency cleaning cycle of the pool water.  
  
The older Asari just started to laugh.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
After spending the rest of the afternoon shopping and wondering around the nicer parts of Nos Astra,  finally finding a shop that carried the type of shoes that Shepard wanted for her dresses,  Kolyat called down to make dinner reservations. Shepard had just finished changing and was putting on her matching covering when Kolyat asked her, "Jade,  the covering you had on earlier, where did you get it?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh that silver one? It came from the same dressmaker. The cloth was actually made on Rakhana. I ordered several more,  they are the most beautiful ones I have seen,  and the fabric is amazing. Wish they made enough of it though to make some clothing from,  but there just isn't enough materials available at a given time." She sighed, "remind me when we get back to go to the shop,  I want to see if they can design some outfits using pants and tunics. I need other things to wear then dresses at times."  
  
He watched as she slid the pins into her hair making sure the covering laid properly.  
  
When they went down to the restaurant they were seated almost right away,  which caused grumblings from the other patrons. Low spoken comments were heard about letting Drell eat in such an establishment let alone stay in one.  Shepard's eyes started to take on a red glow as she became more annoyed by the minute.  
  
"Ignore it, love." Kolyat whispered to her. "Do not let them ruin our time here, with their pettiness."  
  
Shepard took a deep breath,  counted to 10 and let it out,  she nodded. Their orders were placed and the food arrived,  it was excellent and Shepard asked the Asari to send their compliments to the chef. Soon after they were greeted by the head chef,  and an Asari pushing a hovering cart filled with desserts. They were told dessert as well as their meal was complimentary, which caused more grumblings. The other patrons grew quiet when they noticed the look the chef was giving them,  no one wanted to upset the person in charge of preparing their food. They chose a dessert made with chocolate to share. Garnering even more looks as they started to feed each other.  
  
He leaned toward her to whisper into her ear, "I think I've had enough. There is something else I would rather be putting in your mouth and having those lips close around other then a spoon." She let out a throaty laugh,  then he held her chair and escorted her out of the restaurant, feeling the eyes of patrons following them.  
  


  
  
****** contains anal sex skip if offends ******  
  
The next day was pretty much just lounging around after an incident in the workout room where Shepard knocked out a Human male after he had grabbed her ass when she was doing yoga.  Kolyat had been on the treadmill,  when the Human male made the mistake.  Ending up out cold on the mat,  with a broken nose and concussion before Kolyat could even get off the treadmill. The staff on duty apologized profusely and after being attended to by the resort medic, the man was asked to leave under guard. People had gathered around gaping at the spectacle. Several of the patrons paled when Shepard told the head of the resort's guards that the next person to accost her wasn't going to be needing guards,  but a body bag.  
  
Shepard was still fuming about it as they got ready for dinner with the crew. She had just entered the shower when she felt his hands circling her waist and moving up to cup her breasts,  letting out a sigh she leaned back against him,  he kissed her neck then sucked the sensitive spot at the nape.  
  
He took the soap and sponge from the shelf and started to wash her, when he brought it up between her legs she let out a groan. "Do you remember that night you let me do this to you," he brought the sponge up and pressed against the small puckered opening,  causing her to gasp. "I want more. I can't get your reaction out of my mind." His soap covered fingers pressed again,  circling around the opening. His cock was hard against her buttock, she leaned forward placing her hands on the wall of the stall and pressed back against him. His finger barely entering her. He used the fused fingers of his other hand to test her readiness finding her wet,  the nub swollen and sensitive already.   
  
He groaned then pushed his cock deep inside of her,  his finger gently circling and pressing into her more each time,  until finally he was able to work his finger in to the first knuckle. At her gasp he stopped, gave her time to adjust then began to thrust his cock into her, slowly. Soon adding his finger to the rhythm he set, careful not to push to hard or deep, slowly she relaxed. He kept up the pace,  getting her used to his finger.   
  
"Jade, relax for me." He pulled out his finger carefully and added more of the soap to his hand,  then started to use his fused fingers to slowly enter her, widening her. He started to thrust harder with both his fingers and his cock as she started to pant, and then push back against him wanting more. "Jade, please,  may I? If you want me to stop just say so."  
  
She nodded then felt him withdrawing both his fingers and his cock. Then she felt a slippery stream of soap coating her,  and his cock rubbing against her opening. She tensed. "Easy love, relax." Once she got used to the feel of him rubbing against her she relaxed,  feeling his fingers once more entering her tiny hole. Stretching her and stroking her, she groaned and he withdrew,  she felt the head of his cock start to enter her. He waited, forcing his body to stay still to give her time. Ever so slowly he pushed into her,  only a few inches. He closed his eyes briefly,  then began a slow shallow series of thrusts, always careful not to go to deep. He was on edge,  so close to climaxing. Reaching around her he started to flick her clit with his finger, she gasped then he felt her clamp down hard in her orgasm. He groaned, made a shallow thrust then released inside of her.  
  
Carefully withdrawing from her, he held her to him,  kissing her neck. Turning her to face him, "are you alright? Did you enjoy it, I didn't hurt you did I? I tried to be really careful."    
  
"It hurt at first. I had never done that before. I... liked it, but I liked your fingers more." She didn't meet his eyes,  he tilted her chin up and looked at her. "I had never done it either. Thank you for letting me." He kissed her gently,  then hit the button to turn off the water and start up the sonic shower.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
They were just finishing dressing when the room's comm system notified them they had guests in the lobby.  
  
They were led into a private room in the restaurant, and once their orders were placed,  Shepard asked about the Normandy and what was left of the crew.  
  
"The only ones still onboard are us, Ken and Gabby. They stayed on the ship to help supervise the repairs, it's not like the workers are going to take orders from EDI." Joker said. He was looking around,  watching the other people through the one way glass. "Pretty much everyone bailed at Omega,  or as soon as we docked here."  
  
The Salarian waiter came by and asked if anyone wanted drinks why they were waiting, "yeah,  bring me something with an umbrella in it." Joker said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Joker,  you bosh'tet." Tali said. Then asked if they had any triple filtered Turian brandy. When the waiter said they had the brandy and could provide her with a new filter for her suit to use she said that would work. The others placed their various orders and continued to talk.  
  
"Commander, what are you going to do now? With the Normandy? I doubt you will be wanting to just cruise around space now that the Collector business is done." Joker asked, he was moving the glass watching the umbrella spin around.  
  
"I still haven't decided yet, there has been ... a lot of things going on since Feron got us to the Citadel. I know you are anxious about EDI,  I am trying to figure out a way to protect her too. Do you any of you have any suggestions?" She said leaning back in her chair, Kolyat had his arm resting on its back,  and he started to brush his thumb across her shoulder.  
  
"The Alliance busted us all up,  sealed our records and grounded me when you died. But they seem like a decent option if we can keep them from finding out about EDI. At least for the Doc and me. Ken and Gabby too,  if they can get pardon's for deserting. He was telling us that when they started putting out the shit that you were delusional and not defending you,  he became pretty vocal in his defense. Gabby was surprised he didn't get a court martial for it. But just like me,  they got contacted by Cerberus and bolted to join them." Joker said,  still not looking at her.  
  
"Hmm,  what about the two of you." Shepard said to Garrus and Tali, "what are you going to do now?" The both looked at each other, then Garrus told her, "I'm heading back to Palaven, Tali is going to the Migrant Fleet. We are going to try and get people to listen. Do the best we can to prepare. Legion said it was already in contact with the true Geth and had transmitted all the data. So more then likely they are at least preparing. I don't know, Shep,  if Joker and the Doc are at least in the Alliance they can keep an eye on things. Let us know if the shits about to start."  
  
The meal arrived and everyone started to eat, "Karin,  what do you think?" The doctor paused in her eating and took a drink, "I'm not sure Shepard, I do think we need ears and eyes in the Alliance. We will have them with the Turians, Quarians, Geth, Salarian and Asari. Wrex will notify you of anything going on with Tuchanka so we don't have the Krogan to worry about."  
  
"Love,  between the elders for both of our clans we may be able to hear anything on Kahje's end as well. They get supplies sent from many different areas. We can ask Delan also,  it may have contacts within the Primacy."  
  
"Okay,  when we get back to the Citadel I'll talk with Councilor Anderson. Maybe put the Normandy in with the Alliance on a loan,  as long as Joker remains as the pilot. But,  Joker you need to get with EDI and figure out a way to hide that shes not a VI. There is no way I would put her in jeopardy just to keep you flying." He nodded as vigorously as he could and not worry about snapping his neck. From that point on he seemed to perk up,  eating and making comments about the people in the other room.   
  
"After the repairs are finished,  take Tali and Garrus back to their homes,  gather as many resources as you can on the way there and back to the Citadel. Before you get in the Widow system send a message to the Broker,  have a pick up set. The money we get from that last load will be split between those of us at this table along with Ken and Gabby. If I can't get a deal brokered with the Alliance then you'll have enough money to hold you over Joker,  at least for a while,  and you won't have to worry about your porn subscription running out. Do not let them board if they should contact you. Stay out of Alliance space until the deal is sealed and paperwork is with Liara."  
  
"Understood,  Commander." Joker said,  a smile on his usual smirking face.  
  
"Well, looks like we won't be hitching a ride back to the Citadel after all." Shepard said. " For the next few days we can at least have some fun together before we split up again."  
  
"Shepard,  what will you be doing in the meantime?" Doctor Chakwas asked, " I know you will be taking care of Thane, his progress is remarkable,  from the reports Mordin has sent."  
  
Shepard gave a shy smile,  then glanced at Kolyat who was talking with Garrus. "I'm going to go see Mordin. I want to start my family,  have a baby." Kolyat started to cough,  choking on his drink. Garrus started hitting him on the back,  Joker started laughing.  
  
"Do you have a donor in mind?" Chakwas asked. Shepard shifted in her seat,  then looked at Kolyat. He looked at everyone at the table then back to her, then nodded.  
  
"This isn't to leave the table. It will put everyone in danger,  Kolyat, me and the child. Mordin found a way for us to have a child together." Everyone stopped and stared at them.  
  
"A hybrid?" Chakwas whispered. At their nod the doctor sat back in her chair,  grabbed her drink and downed the rest of it.  
  
"Shep,  why would that put you in danger?" Garrus asked just as low voiced.  
  
"The council will terminate the child,  and most likely me,  Kolyat and anyone that helped us. They don't want hybrids." Shepard said,  the others let out disbelieving noises.  
  
"Keelah,  Shep are you sure about this? Wouldn't it be safer to just get donor's or surrogates." Tali asked,  shaking so hard she was having trouble getting the straw to go into the slot on her suit.  
  
"Safer,  probably. But Tali,  if you were given the chance to have a child with someone you loved and was told no just because he wasn't the same species, would you pass it up?" Shepard waited as Tali fidgeted in her seat. "No, Shep I would go into hiding,  leave the Fleet if I had to. A child,  Keelah,  we are only allowed one per couple. Unless the population falls. But to be told we can't have one just because someone else doesn't like it." She shook her head.  
  
The waiter came and cleared the table, bringing more drinks. The head chef came to greet Shepard when he found out she was there, and had an Asari with a cart filled with desserts once again. Everyone chose something different, he even had made some for Tali once he heard a Quarian was part of her party.  
  
After everyone was finished the women set a time to meet and go shopping,  Kolyat let out a groan. Garrus started to laugh,  saying he would meet up with him later they could go to a bar or something. Shepard raised her eyebrow at him but grinned. Joker said all he wanted was to get back on the Normandy before someone stole the silverware.


	48. Chapter 48

The rest of the time passed by in a rush,  once again Kolyat was trying to get Shepard to hurry or they were going to be late. They were packing when they realized she had bought so many new shoes and other items that they needed another piece of luggage to hold it all. Calling down to the front desk with a hurried explanation one was added to their bill and brought up to them from the on site store. They also brought a cart up, so Kolyat was tossing the bags on it as fast as he could, while Shepard was going through all the rooms to make sure they had everything. Once again,  thanks to the driver,  they were able to make it to the transport in time.  
  
Kolyat couldn't understand why Shepard was always so early when it came to being on the Normandy and having her crew do the same,  and be running so late any other time. Granted that morning was partially his fault,  he wouldn't let her out of bed until he made her orgasm 3 times and scream out his name.   
  
When they made it back to their apartment they had several messages waiting. An update from Mordin on Thane's condition,  he was well enough that he would be able to leave a few days after they were scheduled to return, he requested Shepard come in to go over his care. Another came from the company she inquired into for the new beverage machine,  asking if she was still interested.  
  
One from Feron telling her he would be back at the end of that week,  the meeting went well and he had some news. Liara sent back some information about the company on Rakhana telling her it would be a good investment if the company was willing to let them set up additional greenhouses to grow more materials, the cost would be spread out over time. She was still waiting for them to get back to her. She also was ready to help with the negotiation and paperwork for the Normandy and Alliance when Shepard was ready.  
  
Rathan had sent a short message letting her know he finished making several sets of her pins,  he still hadn't heard from his supplier and was running out of all his metals,  he was getting worried, something like that hasn't happened before. She sent a short letter to Liara asking her to check into what was going on and to send a small portion of each of the metals to Rathan once Joker notifies her of a load ready for pick up and they had been processed.  
  
Bailey sent one for Kolyat telling him that he was to report at the beginning of the next week to the training facility, and gave a quick schedule, 14 hours of class and training,  5 days a week. He also gave a cryptic update for them about Pallin,  he was keeping himself occupied and hidden,  feeding Bailey information when it was safe to do so. Udina had promoted Bailey to head of C-Sec, so now Commander Bailey had been transferred from Zakara Ward up to the Presidium,  they gave him an office next to the Human councilor's. Needless to say he was not happy, he hated Politicians, now he was stuck dealing with them on a daily basis.  
  
Kray sent one letting her know a new routine had been made for her to take into account the difference in her spine,  he told her to call him with a time. The consult would need several hours to go over and to practice several run throughs in case it needed to be adjusted. Kolyat heard this, he was still not sure what was going on. He shook his head, feeling his scales tighten and his body get hot.   
  
There was a request from the Council also. They had a job that needed done there on the Citadel,  she happened to be the only Spectre still on the station.  
  
She went up to the office and started to send in replies. Scheduled an installation appointment for the new beverage machine, they would remove the old ones at no additional charge. To Mordin she sent a reply wanting to see him that evening, to talk about Thane and also about the "packages" he was keeping for her. To Kray she said she would get back to him later in the week after speaking to one of her doctor's.  
  
The Council said they wanted to see her first thing in the morning. They wouldn't say anything about it over the comm.   
  
When she was finished she went to find Kolyat to let him know they needed to go see Mordin in a few hours. She found him in the downstairs bathroom leaning against the sink,  gripping the sides of it hard enough to show strain at his knuckles, his eyes were closed.  
  
"Kolyat? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Kolyat looked at her, his tongue flicked out and he let out a low growl. He turned to her, she saw his frills expand. "Kolyat?"  
  
He approached her, leaning close and inhaling,  letting out a growl again. His tongue flicked out,  ran along her neck and he groaned. He took her hand pressing it against his erection.  "My season has come upon me, it is early." He grabbed her tunic,  lifting it off her and tossing it to the floor. "I'm sorry but I have need of you. I do not want to hurt you. Forgive me." He stripped off her bra and fondled one breast while he used his mouth on the other taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. When he heard her groan,  he released her breast then yanked down her skirt, her underwear went with it. He dropped to his knees,  breathing in her scent, then using his fingers and tongue on her. He was rough, taking what he wanted from her. Lapping along her folds,  his fingers thrusting hard and deep inside her. When she cried out,  he stood up,  stripped off his clothes, tearing his shirt in his haste. When he was as naked as she was he picked her up,  pushing her against the wall and wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her hard,  thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he thrust his cock deep inside her,  causing her to cry out again and him to groan.   
  
His thrusts grew rougher, his body pushing so deep inside he was hitting her cervix. The grip he had on her thighs and ass was bruising. He came in a rush,  his body barely slowing down as he kept pounding into her. When she cried out his name,  he growled then carried her still firmly seated upon him to the couch. "Fuck me. Don't stop, keep going as long as you can." He raised her up and pushed her back down,  she started to ride him.   
  
He started to palm her breast and bite along the nape of her neck. Her breathing was harsh, her body shaking. He grabbed her hips, " more, harder ... faster," he panted out,  he closed his eyes. Her scent was surrounding him, the feel of sliding inside of her was bringing him close again. He felt his muscles start to tighten, then he exploded into her again,  filling her. She collapsed against him, panting and shaking from exertion.  
  
"Forgive me, I was not prepared for this. I thought I had several more weeks yet, enough time to get the medications and prepare you. I would have been more gentle,  not the rough beast I am being, for that I am so very sorry." Kolyat said,  holding her head to his shoulder,  trying to calm himself. He was still hard and wanted more.  
  
"This ... this is what he was fighting on board." She whispered. She felt his nod.  
  
"It is an overwhelming need, our bodies ... it won't stop. Not until I fill you,  until my body senses that you are either pregnant or until the season ends, 3 days possibly 4." He grunted, releasing again inside of her. She started to lift off of him,  when he grabbed her waist. "No,  you mustn't,  not yet. It would be painful for you." He pushed her back down and gave a sigh, tucked her head back into his shoulder. "Just,  try and relax. Rest if you can. I will move us in a few minutes, after my body reaches it's next release."  
  
She nodded and settled against him, she felt him rubbing her back and hips. Bringing his hands over her buttocks. "We are to see Mordin in a few hours, maybe he can give you something to help or the medication you need." He groaned,  she felt him twitch inside of her and she tightened her muscles. He gave out a hiss.  
  
He went back to rubbing her legs,  his hands constantly moving over her skin. She felt him grow even larger inside of her and lifted her head to watch his face. He had his eyes closed, his tongue flicked out and she seen his lips moving. He caressed her waist then her breast.  He eased his eyes open,  pulling her down and kissing her, slipping his one hand between them to try and coax another orgasm from her before his own.  
  
He felt her hiss against his lips and pulled back, "what's wrong? Have I hurt you?" She shook her head, "then why are you in pain?"  
  
She grabbed his wrist, "it is becoming too much,  the pleasure turns into pain for us if we become too sensitive. But please,  for now, it will be too much." She pulled his hand from her then placed it on her thigh,  sliding it up to her breast. "Your hands on me like this feels so much better," she continued to move his hands over her body until he took over. She let out a groan,  then tightened and released her muscles around him,  in a pulsing rhythm. He buried his head in her shoulder and held onto her as she kept manipulating her inner walls. She felt him twitch then release, pushing her down as far onto him as she could go,  then jerked as another hit him. He licked the bead of sweat that ran down between her breasts, kissing her then carefully lifting her off of him. Pausing anytime she let out a hiss. He picked her up carried her to the upstairs bedroom and put her on the bed, she saw him run to the bathroom and heard the water being drawn for a bath.   
  
When he came back he carried her and gently lowered her into the hot water. Hitting the button for the fan then eased himself down onto the bathroom floor, he crossed his arms on the side of the tub and hid his face in them.  
  
"I'm a ... an animal." He whispered. He felt her wet hand caressing his head and gave a shudder.  
  
"Kolyat, is it always like this?" She said, still stroking his head as she let the heat from the water soothe her.  
  
"From what I have been told it is like this between mated couples,  at least those of male female pairings."  
  
"Was it like this with your,  previous encounters?" She hesitated not really sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"No. The woman was not my mate. I went in,  paid and filed the paperwork for treatment, then she took care of my issue." He said in a whisper. "The first time was a teaching experience, my body was taught control. Clinical. How to please my mate. A Drell mate anyway. The second time,  was only a single day. I had her use a special pheromone patch. It is used to trick a male into believing the woman is pregnant,  hence it slows then stops the mating call. I wanted ... I didn't know what would happen during the hit, " he gave a lopsided shrug. "If I would have known I would meet you I wouldn't have gone,  just used the medication."  
  
"Are you still hurting?" Kolyat asked.   
  
"Some, I think if we make sure to use enough lube it won't be so bad,  we will stop and get some tonight,  at least we know where there is an adult store." She gave a small chuckle. " I think it was because it came on so quickly." She stroked his head then arm, "I wouldn't mind doing other things for you as well. It will give my body time to rest."  
  
He glanced at her, she stood up and tugged on his arm. When he stepped into the water she grabbed the sponge and his wash. Slowly she washed his body, when he was covered in lather she dropped the sponge and used her hands on him. He became rock hard and throbbing as her hands encircled him, slowly stroking. She kept up her slow pace until his head dropped back,  letting out a groan and coming in her hand. She stroked him a few more times and he put a hand on her head. She reached around him and turned on the shower rinse. As the water ran over his body she went back to stroking him, using her hand to gently roll his balls. She hit the button to drain the tub and turned off the water.  
  
Stepping out she took up a towel and started to dry him carefully, when she dropped to her knees to dry his legs he let out a growl.  She took him into her hand, one quick swipe of the towel to remove the natural lube and precum from him before using her tongue to lick up the side. Swirl around the tip and back down, when she felt his hand on her head she took him into her mouth, closing her lips tight around him. He flexed his hips, slid deeper in her mouth.  
  
She glanced up at him as he carefully started to thrust into her, his eyes watching intently. His hands alternately gripping her head and stroking her hair. When his eyes shut she placed her hands on his hips holding him still then took over,  her mouth sliding over him. Her tongue bathing him along his ridges, her hands stroking while she took his balls in her mouth and rolled them with her tongue. He tightened his grip on her hair, she took him deep in her mouth,  sealing her lips tight around him,  sliding her mouth on him until he held her head still and one last thrust came again. He shuddered then pulled slowly out of her mouth, looking down at her, "enough."  
  
He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed,  she would need all the rest she could get.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Before they left to meet with Mordin,  they sent a message ahead telling him Kolyat needed the medication for his season. When they arrived Mordin met them in a small office space. Handing Kolyat a bag containing a bottle of 4 small pills for him,  a small bottle of purple pills and a patch to help alleviate pain for Shepard. He gave her a shot of temporary pain reliever when she gave a slight hiss as she sat down.  
  
He handed her a datapad with instructions on it for Thane's daily care. The exercises were quite extensive but Mordin noted that he was improving rapidly and could do most on his own,  there were some that had additional notes for her to assist him with. "Best to keep him here until Kolyat's season is finished. Less likely to cause issues in home." Mordin said.  Shepard blushed,  she should have known Mordin would have noticed.  
  
"You mentioned wanting to discuss your embryo's. What do you need? Ready for pregnancy?" Mordin said and started to type on a terminal. At her nod, "yes,  Mordin. We are,  but I need to wait until speaking with the Council,  they called a meeting. I need to find out what for before taking the chance with the child. Hopefully whatever it is won't take long,  they said it concerned something here on the Citadel."  
  
"Hmm,  planned to leave next week for Sur'Kesh. Can postpone for one more week if necessary. Will take embroy's with me. Will be in my care,  gave you my word to protect them. If need to postpone for longer will need to come to facility there. Will need to run one more test. With using the plasmapheresis with Thane need to make sure no unexpected changes were made. Process was experimental,  good research notes. Writing paper on it now. Can do that right before implanting embryo."  
  
Kolyat started to fidget in his chair, Mordin glanced up and saw him staring at Shepard. "Kolyat ready to leave. Should go straight home. Need anything else?"  
  
"Well,  if you think we need to go straight home then, you wouldn't happen to have any..." Shepard scratched the side of her nose and blushed.  
  
"Lube." Kolyat growled out edging closer to Shepard.  
  
Mordin nodded then left the room,  locking the door behind him. Kolyat noticed and grabbed Shepard and pulled her over to a small door,  he opened it up and seen it was a file room. Pushing her inside and up against the wall he started to kiss her. "Kolyat,  he could come back any second." He only growled and started to bunch her skirt up around her waist. He bit into her shoulder,  then undid the front clasps of his pants.  
  
"Quiet, " he whispered into her ear then licked her neck. Using his fingers he stroked her folds as gently as he could then pushed inside,  he kept kissing her and stroking her until she became wet enough to receive him. He lifted her up and guided himself into her,  hilting in one long,  slow thrust. He licked her neck and then began to use long hard strokes. Burying her head into his neck and holding onto his shoulders as his thrusts became faster as his climax approached, she only hoped the sounds they were making were not heard in the next room. She felt him release inside of her, at the same time as her own come over her. She felt a humming vibration coming from him, as he pushed into her as far as he could and held her between him and the wall. "Give me a moment, Jade." The humming changed to a deeper tone, then she felt him release again,  and give a long deep moan.  
  
"Why were you humming?" She asked him as he withdrew from her, tucking himself back in his pants and trying to get the clasps closed. She was trying to get her skirt straight and the covering put back into place.  
  
"What do you mean,  humming?" Kolyat asked, groaning a bit when the clasps made his pants tighter then usual. Taking a breath he readjusted himself,  then let out a sigh and straightened his jacket.  
  
"You were humming,  or making a humming noise. From your chest,  you didn't do that earlier." She said. He looked at her then glanced away. He scratched at his neck then cleared his throat."It was because of the scent. Jade, when is your season ... err menses, supposed to start?"  
  
"Dunno mine's not regular without the implants. Are you saying, my period is getting ready to start?" She stared at him.  
  
"When we were sitting out there with Mordin,  I smelled it." His eyes started to glaze, "you smelled so sweet, so good." He shook his head and cleared his throat again, " it's what triggered this. I think you just ovulated and now my body thinks you can become pregnant. This in a way is a good thing, it's why I wasn't as rough as I was earlier with you. The only downside is my body will want to stay inside yours longer, will ejaculate more often when inside you over the next couple of days. The pills will help,  I think." He shrugged, "this is all still new,  I can only pass on the information as it was told to me. It was for Drell coupling but, it can't be that much different." He pulled her to him and hugged her,  breathing in her scent and let out a low trill.  
  
When they finally left the room,  Mordin was sitting at the desk typing away on his terminal. He paused long enough to point to a small bag then the door,  making a shooing motion.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The Council meeting started out as boring as ever. Shepard kept trying to hide her yawns,  Kolyat kept waking her up all night and this morning she was running later then planned because he had to have her several times before she left. She was exhausted,  and still had several more days to get through, hopefully Mordin's medication will take effect soon and she could get a bit more sleep.  
  
"Are we boring you, Shepard?" Councilor Anderson spoke,  drawing her attention.  
  
"No,  sir. Sorry,  sir. You remember my husband is a Drell and well it's his ..." she gave a little shrug. Anderson cocked his eyebrow at her waiting for her to finish her sentence.  
  
"Ah,  I see, Shepard. We will try not to keep you much longer," Councilor Tevos,  the Asari Councilor,  said. " As you know we recently had a change in C-Sec, Commander Bailey has now replaced Executor Pallin." Shepard glanced at Councilor Sparatus, his mandibles were drawn in tight. "The night that Bailey confronted the Executor with allegations of misdeeds within C-Sec we also had several officers disappear without a trace." Shepard frowned, playing her role well." These officers were Humans,  by all accounts good Officers. Bailey has started an investigation but has no authority outside of the Citadel. What little he could find pointed that they had been seen at a transit terminal then just disappeared. A few nights later,  while you were away from the Citadel,  several more Human officers vanished." Shepard cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Any information found on those? Other then just disappearing?" She asked.  
  
"No, Shepard." came a voice Shepard was hoping never to hear again. Ambassador Udina said as he walked through the door carrying a datapad. "These are good men, who served the Alliance and were assigned here on my recommendation. They wouldn't just leave. Something happened and no one is doing anything about it. I want you to find out what is going on. But until Turians or Asari disappear,  the Council wouldn't do anything. If it wasn't for Anderson pushing it and you still being a Spectre our people would just be forgotten, nothing done."  
  
 _Our people? Really... what a joke. The puppet master must want answers._  
  
"I take it you want me follow up and see what I can find out using Spectre resources? And my various contacts outside of Citadel space?"   
  
Udina sneered at her,  taking in the non Human clothing she was wearing. "Yes,  it's about time you make yourself useful as a Human Spectre, Shepard."  
  
"Enough,  Udina. That was out of line. Shepard has save Human colonies,  and put a stop to the Collector attacks against us. All without the help of the Council. We are damn lucky she didn't renounce her Spectre status, if she did, then we would get nowhere on finding out what is happening."  
  
"Anderson,  is it possible they just left and went back to Earth?" Shepard asked,  rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Being away from home for long periods of time can wear on a person." She said through a yawn.  
  
"There were no transport shuttles going there Shepard." Anderson said. She nodded. "Alright I will see what I can find out. I do have one more question though. Why Bailey,  why was a Human put in charge of C-Sec, where I am sure there are any number of Turian and Asari that had seniority over him." This question caused the non-Human Councilors to draw in a breath,  Shepard seen Sparatus clench his fists and Tevos to hold out a hand in a calming motion to him.  
  
"I took it upon myself to promote him,  the Turians proved untrustworthy with that Executor. We needed a Human in charge. We have been protecting the Citadel for years, we have the largest amount of people in C-Sec. We needed someone we could trust to do the job and do it right." Udina said. Apparently not seeing the Council's reactions.  
  
Shepard nodded, "Councilor's,  a moment in private if you will." Tevos looked at her and nodded,  motioning everyone to clear the room.  
  
"What is it, Shepard?" Sparatus asked,  his patience growing thin.  
  
"I remember Pallin, he was a damn good Turian,  he didn't strike me as one to be dirty. The reports Bailey sent you, I would like them to be made available to me. Something doesn't sound right." She wanted to show them to Bailey to see if they had been altered from what he filed. Sparatus looked at her, nodded and the stiffness relaxed a fraction.   
  
"I'll go talk with Bailey and get the files and whatnot on them. Send out inquiries." She said yawning behind her hand. "Sorry, Councillors."  
  
"Good luck, Shepard." Anderson said, she nodded and made a slight hand gesture that only he could see. Bowed and then left the room.  
  
 _ **JSK:** Something stinks like week old fish. Stay sharp, watch your six._  
 _ **DA:** Understood._  
  
Shepard made a quick trip back to the apartment before going to see Bailey. Well it started as a quick trip, she was pounced on almost as soon as she walked in the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal sex warning, area is marked skip if desired.
> 
> As you can tell I'm messing around with the time frame between the ending of ME2 and beginning of ME3. Bear with me, hoping to keep the readers entertained. As always comments and constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Medical matters are involved in this chapter.

* * *

 

After Kolyat drifted off into an exhausted sleep,  Shepard groaned and got up to shower. She sent an encrypted message to Bailey and let him know she would be by to start her investigation.  
  
Then sent one to Liara,  telling her what was going on and she would need some help from the Shadow Broker.  
  
After applying the patch Mordin gave her she dressed as quietly as possible then left a datapad message for Kolyat. Slipping out the door with a pack containing the jamming device she headed to Bailey's office on the Presidium.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
She entered Bailey's office,  shook his hand then said, "I am assuming the Council has notified you they want me to investigate the disappearances of some of your Officers?" Bailey nodded, she made a quick slight gesture then put the pack on his desk. Reaching in she took out a data pad and hit the button,  jamming any signals going to or from the room.  
  
"Alright, Bailey. Here's the skinny. Udina is pushing for information on all the disappearances. Here is the report given to the Council,  that you had filed. Look it over and let me know if it's been altered. I will need to do an investigation,  I have the broker working on setting a false trail on all of them. What the hell happened? I know of the two but the others?"  
  
Bailey looked at her with a frown on his face. "This report is wrong." He opened his omni tool, hard connected it to Shepard's and sent her a copy of the one he actually filed. "Those others were on the list as well. They went snooping around Tayseri and stumbled near one of the entrances. They were taken out before any messages could be sent. We had that particular entrance sealed over just in case though and doubled the guards. Kaetus is working in Zakera still,  he's keeping an eye on things."  
  
"Alright,  I'm turning off the jammer,  give me copies of the records on those 4,  then start telling me the story you told the others about Pallin. I will ask some questions ...yada yada yada ... you know the drill. The sooner we get this taken care of the better." She put the datapad back in the pack and hit the button while withdrawing a different pad.  


 

* * *

  
  
She sent a quick message to Mordin asking to set up an appointment for the following day. Then encrypted a message to Anderson, sending the files and noting the discrepancies in the reports,  and pointing out the problem with the Alliance service branch,  highlighting the fact that Udina pushed all the hires through. She got back a stream of profanity to do any Marine proud. She asked him to sit on the information until she was ready to have a closed meeting with the other Councilors. He reluctantly agreed.  
  
A quick trip to the dressmaker and they sat down to design some different tunics and matching pants, one of the new head coverings came in and Shepard was telling the owner that she was trying to convince them to let her and another investor help with their company,  hoping it would bring in more revenue.  
  
When she got back to the apartment Kolyat was waiting for her, he had made lunch and kept it in the warmer for her. Then he showed her the new machine that had just been installed. Voiced his concerns about the waterline, which she just waved away saying there was an automatic shut off to it. She put in the tea pouch where it was marked then pushed the button marked tea,  which caused water to come boiling out and splash onto her clothing.  
  
"Damn it!", she yelled then went stomping off to change clothes again. Kolyat held in his laughter until she was in the bedroom,  muffling it into this hand as best he could. Then sent off a message to Feron telling him he won the bet,  and that his bag of special blend coffee will be waiting for him when he arrived at the end of the week.  
  
"Kolyat,  we have an appointment tomorrow with Mordin for that test and implant. I know what the Council wanted and I can take care of it with no danger that I can tell." She said as she came back down. He smiled at her,  picked her up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby." He whispered,  the sound rough,  his voice cracking. "Though I don't know why you bothered to change your clothes, I'm just going to take them back off of you." She laughed and kissed him as he carried her right back up the stairs.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The next morning Shepard's omni tool let out a beep,  there was a message on a secure line for her from the Shadow Broker. Liara laid out a false trail of paperwork and spent credits from the first two Human's account  to several places in the Terminus System, ending with a falsified certificates of death for 2 unknown Human males fitting their descriptions,  from attacks by a merc group. Their "bodies" had been destroyed as no one claimed them and they needed room. The other set of missing Humans was still being worked on.  
  
Shepard was just confirming with Mordin the time when she felt Kolyat come up behind her, kissing her neck,  sliding his hand up her stomach to her breast. "We have time for one more before seeing Mordin," he whispered to her. Breathing in her scent, becoming instantly aroused. She gasped as he licked then bit into the sensitive area of her neck before pushing her forward to lean her forearms on her desk.  He slid her pants down taking the dark blue panties with them,  before running his hand over her ass and squeezing.  
  
***Anal sex warning***  
  
She let out a groan and he could see the moisture glistening on her,  sliding his fingers inside her wet heat,  then spreading the wetness coating her folds. "Mmm," he unclasped his pants and pushed them and underwear down, his cock sliding along her thighs. He teased her, dipping the head into her opening then along the folds, one of his hands on her ass. He slid his fingers in again, twisting and curling until she let out a gasp and he felt her walls tighten,  then pulling them out. Spreading the wetness around her tight puckered hole, she tensed a bit, "I know, Jade. Relax for me, love." She heard the sound of the cap popping on the small tube of lube that Mordin had given them,  then felt his finger once more circling the opening.  
  
She started to relax as he used his fingers on her,  slowly pushing in a bit at a time,  stretching her. "Mm, that's it," his fused fingers slowly deepened their penetration,  her gasps becoming more ragged. He used his other hand to guide himself into her wet, quivering opening, entering her as he finally seated his fingers inside her to the first knuckle then started to gently twist and slide inside her. The lube making it easier and more enjoyable for her. Slowly sliding his fingers in and out several times then he added his index finger,  filling her and stretching her further.  
  
"Does it feel good? Do you want more?" Kolyat groaned out as she started to push back against him.  
  
"Yes,  fuck yes." Shepard panted her hands gripping the far edge of the table.  
  
He started to thrust his cock in her and slide his fingers into her tight ass in sync, the moans she was sounding out,  making him harder, his breathing more ragged. He hilted inside of her, his fingers sliding in her sped up as she started to tighten up around him. "God's yes,  Jade. Do it." He moaned out as he felt the first spasm start deep inside her, the walls clenching around his cock.  
  
Her body squeezing around his fingers, "Jade,  please. I want it. I need to fuck you here." He twisted his fingers around as he said this, Shepard gasped  
  
"Kolyat," she moaned,  he grabbed the lube and pulled out his cock and fingers out of her, squeezing some on his hand and stoking himself twice before sliding over her opening,  then pushing inside. He knew he wouldn't last,  he gripped her hips and held her still. Gritting his teeth,  feeling her still spasming from her first orgasm he eased into her,  her body more accepting of him this time. Going deeper then before, he groaned then started to pump into her in a steady rhythm,  her cries of his name echoing through the room. He looked down to where their bodies were joined, and watched as her body took more and more of him. His strokes grew harder, struggling to keep control as her body once again orgasmed. She screamed out his name and rose up on her toes, arching her back,  her body squeezing him.  
  
He came with a shout,  pouring his seed deep within her. He made several deep thrusts inside her,  then he finally hilted, "Jade, this feels so good. Just hold still a bit longer." Then he started to use slow deep strokes, she glanced over her shoulder at him. Seeing his eyes were closed and a look of complete bliss on his face,  as he slid his body inside her. He gave a low moan as he came inside her again. Then held still until his body softened and he slipped out.  
  
She straightened up and turned around,  sliding her hands up his chest and pulling him down for a long kiss.  
  
"Are you ok? You seemed to enjoy it more this time. It felt so damn good to me." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled at him, and nodded. "Felt much better that time. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime,  especially if you can get me to orgasm that hard again."  
  
He smirked,  "mmmhmm,  we will definitely do it again. We better get cleaned up and over to the facility." He dragged her closer and kissed her. "I can't believe we're having a baby."  


 

* * *

  
  
Mordin led Shepard into a room and told her to change into the gown then get up on the table. He pulled over a divider to give her privacy then walked over a small table that held a data pad some equipment and a small tube.  
  
"Okay Mordin,  I'm done." Shepard called from the other side of the divider. After pushing it back he pulled the table with the instruments over and told her what he needed to do.  
  
"Experimental procedure with Thane. Need to check uterus and blood again,  make sure no changes. Haven't been feeling ill?" when she shook her head no he smiled.  
  
"Good. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Mordin drew some blood and put the tube into one of the machines to start its scanning and testing. Then he took a different machine, added some cold gel to Shepard stomach which caused her to flinch and suck in a breath.  
  
"Damn,  Mordin. That's cold." Shepard yelped.  
  
"Hmm,  will note to warm gel up to body temperature." He watched with avid curiosity as her skin raised in bumps. He opened his omni tool and made notes of reaction to the cold gel. Then took the tool and ran it across her abdomen,  watching for any abnormalities to her uterus or other reproductive organs.  
  
"Ahh,  ovulated. Very good,  will make implanting much easier. Uterine wall is good. No tears, nice and smooth. Once blood results done can begin. Want Kolyat present?" Shepard smiled and nodded.  
  
Mordin cleaned the gel off Shepard's stomach then, covered her to warm her up. He walked over and made notes on a terminal,  Shepard heard him humming a tune under his breath.  
  
When the machine beeped Mordin checked the read out and made some more notes on the terminal. Shepard barely heard him, "hmm,  interesting. Unexpected. Must make sure to recheck Krios. Additional tests on him may be necessary." He was typing on the terminal again,  he seemed to have forgotten Shepard was in the room. "Will need to run test on children."  
  
"Mordin?" Shepard said.  
  
"Wonder if Shepard would allow observation of children? Would need spend time on Sur'kesh. Out of sight of Dalatrass. Chart pregnancy,  good reason to keep her there. Away from Council. Safer. Humid. Bad for Drell lungs. No No No. Wouldn't leave husband on Citadel. Earth,  could send nephew,  document growth and send reports. Joint publishing of work."  
  
"Mordin?" Shepard said a bit louder. Mordin turned and looked at her,  then sent word to Kolyat to come to the room.  
  
"Shepard, test results finished. Show slight difference in DNA strands. Will need more tests,  introduction of Drell DNA through blood plasma transfer. Do not know how this will affect pregnancy. Embryo based on your DNA prior to changes. Normal Human pregnancy 37 to 42 weeks, Drell pregnancy is 24 to 29 weeks. So your pregnancy can be anywhere from 24 to 42 weeks will know more once baby starts to grow. Drell children do not nurse,  they can eat solid food from birth. Will need to see how baby develops to know which is the case. If the child begins to develop as a full Drell can give you medications after delivery to ease pain from not nursing." Mordin went to the terminal and started typing rapidly.  
  
"Make suggestion. Take family go to Earth until delivery. Find someplace dry, stay there. Will speak with nephew to go as personal physician. Will have all data available to him. Know Kolyat is to join C-Sec. May need to wait,  speak with Bailey see if he can come up with a viable solution. One no one will question."  
  
Mordin dropped his hands from the terminal, "still want to go through with pregnancy?  So many unknowns. Will understand if changed minds." He started typing again.  
  
Kolyat and Shepard looked at each other. "Mordin, we want this child, the one you made for us. We will do what is necessary."  
  
"Very well,  Shepard." Mordin sent a message to Kolyat's omni tool,  with the list of things Shepard was not to do for the next few days. One of which was sex. Which caused Kolyat to sputter, groan then rub his neck.  
  
Mordin sterilized his hands,  then put on gloves. Carefully opened the tube. " Will need for you to hold very still. Will feel pinch and will be cold for few seconds. Then you must stay there for 30 minutes while I go over details of message. Are you ready?"  
  
When Shepard nodded,  Mordin put on a face mask,  moved the covering. Then Kolyat watched as the Salarian very carefully used what looked like a syringe to extract something from the tube,  then insert it into Shepard. When she hissed he put his hand over hers on the side bar of the table.  
  
"Try and relax, Shepard. Almost done." Mordin watched the monitor on the table as he carefully moved the syringe and injected something into her uterine wall. Then slowly withdrew it from her. He ran a small device over her abdomen,  checking to make sure the medigel resealed the small hole the syringe made and that the tiny fertilized egg safely attached.  
  
"Okay, Shepard,  just lay there and try to relax. Will run the scan again in 30 minutes." Mordin went back to typing on the terminal then turned to Kolyat when he was finished.  
  
"Any questions on the information that was given,  be sure to go over it with Shepard. Follow it carefully. Then come see me at end of week before I go to Sur'Kesh. Will need to know as soon as you decide if you are going to Earth,  need to make sure nephew fully aware. Thane will be safe to travel in 2 months,  Shepard will not be showing pregnancy , but will need to be very careful. Drell clothing lightweight and can be worn loose,  good choice."  
  
"I don't have any questions yet ... well except for this one thing, when you say no sex,  do you mean nothing at all?  I'm still feeling the effects of my season." Kolyat's frills flushed and his eyes glazed remembering what they had been doing just a few short hours ago.  
  
"None,  Shepard can not exert herself. Can forward videos for you to use and give you more lube for masturbatory use." Mordin said and started to bring up the list of files he downloaded from Joker.  
  
"No, no that's ok,  thank you Mordin. I will take care of it." Kolyat said,  glancing at Shepard.  
  
"Need to go see Thane,  run tests and compare. Will be back shortly."  
  
"Let me see that list," she said. Kolyat scooted closer to her and showed it to her. She would need to be very careful over the next few days,  it looks like Mordin wasn't taking any chances with her doing anything strenuous.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Mordin came back and ran the scanner over her abdomen,  noting that the cell had already started to divide fairly quickly. "Looking very good. Attachment seems secure. If even the slightest cramping occurs notify me immediately. Will see you in 3 days. Run another scan. After that will be seeing my nephew. He will keep me informed of progress and discuss any changes. Bag contains special vitamins,  use the diet plan given in the message along with these daily."  
  
He moved all the equipment out of the way, "how are you feeling? Any pain, nausea?" When she shook her head,  he nodded, "good,  good. Can get dressed now,  carefully. Then may want to go see Thane. He has been asking about you both. Will be ready to go home when you come in for scan."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"Hello, Father. Mordin says you are rapidly improving. When we come back in a couple of days you can come home. We have a room ready and everything you need." Kolyat said,  he had brought a chair over and Shepard sat down,  far enough away from the bed that Thane couldn't touch her but close enough that she was included.  
  
"Yes,  he informed me that I could leave then. He also mentioned that I may need different tests." Thane said,  looking between the two of them. "He didn't however go into details about what tests or why."  
  
"We may be able to give some details,  we aren't sure of it all ourselves though." Kolyat said, "first let's tell you the reason why we are here." He gave his father a small smirk,  which caused Thane to lift an eye ridge.  
  
"Jade is pregnant, you said you wanted grand babies so we got to work on it right away." Kolyat started to laugh as Thane's face broke out in a grin so big you could actually see his teeth.  
  
"Siha, that's wonderful news. A baby." Then he started to frown and fidget. "We need to upgrade security at the apartment. Hire guards. I need to hurry and get out of here and stronger. I have to protect Siha and the baby." He started to get out of bed when Kolyat, reached over to push him back in.  
  
"Not so fast Dad. No one but us knows. There is more that we all need to discuss." Kolyat waited until his father looked at him and then resettled on the bed.  
  
They both filled Thane in on the unusual results on Shepard and then told him what Mordin recommended they do.  
  
"We are going to go home and think on it then come by in a day or so to see what you think. When Feron gets here at the end of the week we will come to get you and fill him in also,  Liara will have enough time to set up some place for us on Earth if we decide to stay there. Either way in two months we will be going on a vacation,  it will give a good reason to get off the Citadel and out of the Council's view for a bit." Shepard said, Thane knew the Broker would be on high alert for anything that would involve an act against Shepard and the baby.  
  
He nodded and told them he would meditate and think on it, then have his opinion ready for them.  He congratulated them again,  and smiled at Shepard staring at her tummy as if he could already see the baby growing there.  
  
After they had left to go home Thane started to pray,  thanking Arashu for her blessing and asking for her divine protection for all of them, especially the precious baby. Once his prayers were done, he contacted the Broker on the secure line and asked her to start getting the security upgraded for the apartment, he wanted the best she could get.


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

 

 

Over the next day and a half Shepard and Kolyat thought then discussed their options. They talked with Bailey also, not going into to many details about why they may need to leave the Citadel in two months and not come back for a while. Bailey didn't question them too deeply,  he less he knew the better it would be if the Council ever questioned him. He told them he would try and help to figure something out if they couldn't come up with something.  
  
Shepard sent a "report" on her progress to the Council,  saying she had got information on some credits being spent and was still tracking them. She went to Zakera Ward and questioned the other Officers there, Kaetus told her the story that they had ready about seeing them the day before they disappeared talking together but they had stopped when he got to close to them.  
  
Joker sent a message saying he had just arrived at the Migrant Fleet to drop off Tali, Garrus was still onboard but would be heading to Palaven next. Their hold should be full of resources for the Broker by the time he made it back near the Sol System.  
  
Feron sent a message saying he would be docking the next day and that the system that Thane ordered for the apartment would be installed later that same day. This was news to them as he never bothered to let either of them know. Feron just laughed and said the Broker wasn't going to argue with him,  he told them what he wanted and they got it.  
  
That night as they laid in bed and Kolyat was caressing Shepard's stomach he told her he would rather be safe.  To stay on Earth away from the prying eyes of the Council,  he would rather lose his position in C-Sec then lose his wife and child. She looked into his eyes and nodded. They were in agreement. They would tell the others the next day and then go from there.  
  
"Good night, love." He whispered leaning down and kissing his wife belly,  then kissing her. The kiss started out as soft and sweet,  quickly going deeper as he hadn't made love with her for the last 2 nights. She reached down into his pajama's he had started to wear again to bed,  stroking his already hard, throbbing cock.  
  
"Jade,  you need to stop you know what Mordin said," he groaned as he thrust helplessly into her hand. She pushed him onto his back.  
  
"This is just me using my hand, my mouth. Nothing strenuous, no worries. Just relax." She continued to stroke him,  kissing her way down his chest. When she reached his waistband she tugged it with her teeth,  he reached down and pushed them past his hips. He watched as she licked her lips,  then started to stroke him again,  adding the torment of her tongue. Twirling her wet tongue around the tip,   then taking him in her mouth as he cried out. Head bobbing,  taking more of him then ever before, her lips sealed tightly around him. He clutched the bedding to keep from pushing her further down on him, but he couldn't help the thrusting of his hips as he got closer to reaching his orgasm. " Jade, enough. Stop I'm gonna ..." She released him with a pop then kept stroking him with her hand until he arched his back as his orgasm hit him, his thick semen pooling on his abdomen and covering her hand.  
  
Panting he collapsed back onto the bed,  she stroked him a few more times then got up to get a towel to clean him with. After she was done,  they settled down and she heard him whisper to her that he loved them both.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Feron arrived early that morning, just minutes before several messages came from Thane,  reminding them that he can come home today. And that he was waiting.  
  
Shepard laughed and showed Kolyat who said, "think he's ready to come home yet?" Shepard grinned,  told Feron that they needed to talk to him when they got back,  he looked at them then nodded. " Workers are coming by to install that system sometime anyhow, so one of us needs to be here. But I need to get down to the facility later."  
  
They sent off a message to Mordin who replied back immediately with,"yes, come for scan and take Thane home. Before I shoot him."  
  
The scan went well,  the embryo was growing at a good rate. They still had to wait until almost time they were to leave for Earth before they could get a better estimate if it was developing as a full Drell or if it was staying to the original design Mordin created. He wouldn't tell them anything other then he was proud to be so honored by their trust.  
  
Thane was pacing in his room,  the sand bath crate along with the crate of clothing that Garrus had also sent along was already packed and waiting by the door. The rest of his belongings Kolyat packed and had shipped to the apartment when the Normandy was docked in Illium.   
  
Mordin had the crates loaded and sent to the skycar that was waiting for them outside. Then they told him what they had decided, Thane agreed,  it would be better to be away from Council's eyes until after the birth. Mordin said, "understood. Will send an update to nephew. He will now be primary care physician for both of you along with the child when born. Before leaving make sure to fully stock supplements. We will go over results and anything that needs changed we can do so then. If items can't be found on Earth will send them from Sur'Kesh or notify Broker."  
  
Mordin hesitated then gave Shepard a quick hug, "congratulations. Bringing life into the galaxy is a miraculous thing. Thank you for letting me be apart of it."  
  
"We're so happy you could do this for us. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Shepard said and blinked back sudden tears.  
  
"Will see you again Shepard." Mordin smiled at her. She nodded then watched as Mordin left the room typing away on his omni tool.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
When they got home Feron was sitting at the table drinking his coffee, "thanks for the coffee,  Kolyat." Kolyat just raised his eye ridge at the smirk Feron had on his face. Kolyat helped Thane with the baggage and left him to put it all away.  
  
When he was done Thane came out and Kolyat showed him the new machine, then they told Feron about the baby. Which made him spew coffee all over the table and go into a coughing fit. Once he settled down and Shepard had finished cleaning up the mess,  they went into details about the council and them needing the Broker to find them a place on Earth to stay in until the baby was born.   
  
"In two months all of us are going on a trip to Earth,  that includes you and Liara. I was thinking of asking Rathan and Nayah,  the sun and dry air will do them good. Once the vacation is up, the rest of you would leave and we would move from the hotel ... resort... whatever Liara can find to the other place. Where the four of us,  Mordin's nephew is coming too,  will stay until the baby comes and Liara can get documents made."  
  
"Why would you need documents? Just have the father listed as an anonymous donor on the birth record." Feron said,  stirring some sugar into his cup.  
  
"Because there is a good chance this baby is a full Drell. Not one Mordin designed to just pass for Drell but have Human DNA."  
  
That caused Feron to drop the spoon and almost fall as he turned around to stare at them. "You're shitting me. But how?" They told him about the changes to both Shepard and Thane's DNA strands,  now each of them had additional base pairs,  they were both Human and Drell because of the plasmapheresis,  apparently the white blood cells were also transferred during the procedure,  whether by design or accident no one was sure.   
  
"Mordin thinks that is why the nanobots and implants are working so well, even though the implants were reprogrammed the nanobots weren't so they are still working as if they were inside my body,  they are destroying the autoantibodies created by Keprel's. It is stopping the spread,  not a cure but not progressing at all."  
  
"We aren't sure what the outcome will be,  Feron. It could be one or the other fully,  it could be a hybrid as was intended. We just don't know."  
  
"Okay,  okay. I will get right on it and notify Liara. If the baby is a Drell or Drell in appearance,  the elder may help. The baby in any case will be clan. Maybe he can set it up as adoption from an unwed mother or something, I don't know. I think I need to sit down,  first a sister now a niece or nephew. Goddess, I ... have a real family." He said as he plopped down almost missing the chair.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The worker's showed up and began to install the system,  Thane was following them from room to room making sure nothing was missed. Shepard had a message come from Kray,  telling her she needed to stop ignoring him and get in there for the consult. She sent back a reply telling him she would be there in an hour or so.  
  
"Kolyat,  I need to go see my therapist, stay here with Thane make sure everything is going well. I should be back in a few hours. Feron is dropping me off at the clinic,  I'll just grab a skycar to come home." She kissed him and practically ran out the door grabbing a small pack on the way.  
  
"Therapist?" Thane asked. Kolyat told him about her injuries and that she needed specialized therapy to keep her back in alignment. "Hmm,  maybe I should meet her there, have them show me what to do. My training showed me their skeletal structure and the fastest way to kill them,  but maybe I can turn that into helping her when she is away from her Therapist."  
  
"Let me send a message to her,  have her make an appointment before we go and then you can go with her. She needs to tell him about the baby to make sure what he is doing won't harm it." Kolyat sent off the message. It took a while and seemed to be a hesitant answer but she said she would ask Kray if it was alright. Her answer caused him to draw his eye ridges down into a frown.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Feron dropped her off at the clinic and waited until she went inside then headed for Delan's Emporium. Using the keeper tunnels he made his way to the facility and spoke with the Executor then the guards assigned there. There had been no more intruders and everything was clear. The keepers were, amazingly, helping out with everything now. From structural changes under the other wards to separating and organizing more of the supplies.  
  
They showed him the security updates that were made. Then 2 of them led Feron to what they said was one of the most important finds yet. They led him down lower then they had been previously,  into deeper tunnels where the lights were dimmer and more keepers were busy at terminals. Only pausing briefly as they past by. They finally hit what Feron thought was a dead end only to have one of the guards push a small panel that was hidden in the wall at keeper height.  
  
A doorway opened and they walked through,  Feron stopped dead in his tracks at what he was seeing. Here was a hidden docking bay. Swarming with keepers adding lights and dragging boxes and crates away, leaving dust trails in the floor. It was big enough for several ships to dock at once,  even frigates the size of the Normandy could be hidden here. _Or merchant vessels delivering goods in vast amounts_ ,  he thought.  
  
"How did you find this place?" He asked one of the men. As he continued to look around.  
  
"They brought us here. We were talking about how to bring in more supplies,  because of the amount of people we can now house and protect here. Then several of them came up to some of us then pointed. We watched as they moved away then came back to point again. So several of us followed them here. Then contacted the Broker,  told him we weren't sure if it was safe or not. And to send you to take a look. By the time you got here though, the keepers had already started to work on fixing it up."  
  
"Anyone know where the docking entrance is? Is it patrolled by C-Sec or the defense force?" Feron asked as he went closer to where one of the docking clamps were positioned watching as several keepers swarmed in and began to fix it.  
  
The one worker raised his omni tool and showed him a holo map, "near as we can tell this is somewhere far under Bachjret Ward. We need a skycar or something to start looking around outside,  or if Shepard can do it. She's a Spectre they won't question her about moving around in the area." Feron agreed seeing the advantage of having her do it.  
  
"Why the hell doesn't the Council know about this place? And I wonder if all the wards have something similar."   
  
The Human shrugged, "don't know boss,  but I'm telling ya if there was one on Tayseri I think those bugs would have showed us before taking us all the way out here."  
  
"Hmm,  unless it was so damaged it would take them longer to repair. That ward is still in shambles. This site has some damage but it seems to be mainly because of disuse for the God's only know how long. Have a few of the guys pack up supplies and bring them down here,  have them stay and watch. Search this bay thoroughly,  I'll let my sister know we need her to take a look outside. If anything looks suspicious let me know immediately."  
  
They made their way back to the facility and the Human told several of the other guards to pack up a bag and sleeping gear then head to the dock, he gave them further instructions before they hurried away.  
  
Feron made sure everything was taken care of then left to head back to the Presidium.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Thane showed Kolyat and Feron the upgrades to the security system then pointed out a few more areas that need to be secured,  which included the window. Feron made a call to the Broker to update what he found and to ask for a barrier to be sent to be installed on the window. Liara got excited when she heard about the dock,  she told him that when she was crew on the first Normandy,  they had found out that there was a lot that the council didn't know about. She also told him to keep a wary eye on the Keepers,  even though they aren't under the control of the Reaper's any longer. Shepard had made sure that they remained that way when she used the program that the VI on Ilos gave them but Liara wanted to make sure it all stayed that way.  
  
He then told her what Shepard wanted and about the baby,  which caused her to let out a happy sounding squeal that caused the other Drell in the room to glance over at him. She told him she would get on the reservations right away.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Several hours later Shepard arrived back at the apartment, dragging her feet and groaning. She dropped her pack in the half bath then slowly made her way up the stairs,  Kolyat right behind her,  firing off questions and voicing his concerns about over doing it. She groaned out partial answers then slid the door shut on the bathroom, he could hear the water running into the tub. He called her name and told her to open the door. She just yelled to leave her the hell alone she was tired and was going to go to sleep after her bath.  
  
Kolyat called Mordin's nephew,  told him what was going on and that he was worried something happened and she wasn't telling him. He was worried she over did what ever she was doing at the therapists and asked if he could come over and check on her. The doctor said he would be right there.  
  
When she got out of the bathroom she was met by a Salarian holding a medical bag and Kolyat's frantic pacing. "For the love of God.  Kolyat I'm fine, just tired."  Mordin's nephew, they found out his name after Shepard complained about having to call him "Mordin's nephew" all the time,  was Aerlan.  
  
"Will exam you anyway. Pregnancy still in very early stages. Must be careful." Aerlan said,  then pointed to the bed. Shepard let out a huffy sigh then laid on the bed with a groan. Aerlan looked at Kolyat who was still pacing and staring at Shepard,  "out,  less stress for patient." Kolyat looked at him,  then rubbed his head and nodded.  
  
"Shepard,  know you are not to over do it. Let me make a check then tell me what is going on. May need to add different vitamin supplements to diet if this is to continue. Patient confidentiality will be in effect, if you don't want husband to know."   
  
She wiggled around then laid still when he pulled out a scanning device and gel packet. "Mordin gave you my med files so you know about my back,  right?"  
  
He nodded, "yes, have all files available. Hold still." He ran the device over her abdomen and watched intently on the screen of his omni tool for anything irregular. " Everything normal. Continue."  
  
"Along with the massage therapy,  I currently do yoga, a form of exercise that is Human based." She saw him nod and type on this omni tool. Then wipe her stomach off with some wipes he pulled from his bag. "Well along with the yoga I also have another routine that had been made to keep my spine and muscles supple. It was causing me issues since more of my spinal column had been replaced then originally was." She pulled down her shirt and struggled to sit up.  
  
"It is a dance routine, Kolyat doesn't know I do it. He has issues with the person that taught me. That's where I was today,  going over the new routine he made me,  along with letting them know of my pregnancy so that nothing would harm the baby. I wanted to make sure I had both the routines down and the modified moves for use now and for when my pregnancy advances as I won't be on the Citadel to go in and have him make up a new one. Between the prenatal yoga and the dances,  I am just plain tired."  
  
"Hmm,  dancer previous lover? Would explain why you wouldn't tell him. See no signs this harms baby. Will be adding different vitamins,  energy reserves lower then would like. Make sure to eat healthy foods,  no alcohol or recreational drugs. May be best to limit exercises,  rotate them so not doing both daily. If you continue to feel tired notify me will do more tests. Will start to feel tired naturally in months to come as it is,  we will discuss further limitations then. Need to eat something. Then rest. No exercise tomorrow." He gathered up his bag and headed for the bedroom door. Shepard called out her thanks,  he turned and said, "happy to help." Which brought a big smile to her face,  he really was just like Mordin.  
  
Kolyat was still pacing outside of the bedroom door when Aerlan came out. "Is she alright? Is the baby alright? What happened? Why is she so tired?"  
  
Aerlan looked at him,  blinked then started down the stairs, "Shepard fine,  baby fine,  tired from exercises. Sending you an update for different vitamins and food requirements. She is to eat something healthy,  fresh vegetables and fruits along with protein source then rest. No need to bother her with needless questions,  less stress. Call me if needed. Have a good night." Then he was out of the apartment leaving Kolyat to stare at the closed door.  
  
Feron had heard what the doctor said and started to look through the menu's of all the closest restaurants. Seeing there was one that had pretty much what the doctor asked for he ordered her a special,  and then asked the others what they wanted.They placed their orders and waited. Shepard came down a few minutes later,  yawning and still letting out a groan once in a while. Sat at the table and gave a heartfelt sigh as Thane placed a cup of tea in front of her.  
  
Kolyat started to open his mouth to question her when Feron, let out a trill. So instead he came over and sat on the chair next to her and just watched her.  
  
When the meals arrived they all sat down and watched as she began to eat,  then Feron said, "Shep, I have some news you are not gonna believe."  
  
She looked up at him and waved her hand for him to continue as she kept on eating. "The guards at the facility found a hidden dock under what they think is Bachjret ward." This caused her to stop with her fork halfway to her mouth.  
  
"Are you serious? What condition is it in? How the hell did they find it?" Feron went into details between bites of food,  letting her know they needed her to try and find the entrance and why. She nodded as she ate her fruit. "Alright,  I will head out tomorrow on the bike. I want you to head back down and find the hanger doorway,  I will give you the tracer program all of us have installed for emergencies. Set it off so I can try and pinpoint your location. If that doesn't work we will figure out something."   
  
She finished up her meal and sat drinking a fresh cup of tea and waited for the others to get done, she was so hungry and ate so fast her stomach was a bit upset. The tea Thane had made her contained Ginger which he read was good for that sort of thing. He liked to experiment with different combinations of herbs and leaves to find new teas,  ginger was a favorite ingredient.  
  
Kolyat ate but rarely took his eyes off of his wife. They all went in to sit and watch a movie,  Shepard fell sleep about a third of the way in. Kolyat told the others good night then carried her up and put her to bed.  
  
The next morning after helping Thane with his exercises Shepard got showered and dressed and started to head out the door. Kolyat stopped her, "Jade,  how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Hmm? I'm fine, I was just tired yesterday but feel fine now. I have to run. Will see you when I get home." She stood on her toes and kissed him before leaving.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Shepard notified Bailey that she was going to investigate around Bachjret ward, if anyone should send in a report of suspicious activity he was to notify them it was a Spectre investigation and to not interfere. She activated the scrambled comm link to Feron and made sure he was in place and ready,  at his affirmative answer she headed to the ward, taking note of traffic and patrol patterns of C-Sec and the Citadel Defense force.  
  
She noted that there were very few ships of any kind traveling outside of the normal traffic lanes,  the ships coming into the docks were on set patterns.  
  
"Approaching target,  activate tracer." Shepard said into the comm. The HUD come on with a blinking dot,  denoting where Feron was, then blinked out. "Feron is the tracer still active?"  
  
"Yes, sis. What's happening." Feron said,  standing near the terminal that was beside one of the hanger doors.  
  
"We may have a slight problem, or if it is what I think it is,  eventually a useful problem. Your signal blinked on then off,  something is blocking it. Coming up on the area where the signal was. No traffic right now,  will need to see if there are any detection devices or external cameras that can be triggered."  
  
She changed comm signals, "Bailey, it's Shepard. Need you to do a quick check for me. Is there any camera's or detection equipment on the outside parts of the wards?"  
  
"Not that I ever heard of,  those outer walls are nigh indestructible. All the monitoring equipment is for the inner part and for the flight lanes into and out of the Citadel,  camera's are set up all over the internal areas. Though from what I can tell we only have access to a limited amount of them. The keepers on the other hand has been seen to use them for finding locations that needed repairs or I swear to God,  they use them to see when we aren't in our offices and take that opportunity to rearrange all the damned furniture." Shepard let out a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks Bailey. Giving you a heads up,  need to check something on the outer part of Bachjret ward,  having to do with what was discussed before. Let me know if a signal is received, I don't need a bunch of C-Sec and Citadel forces converging in on me."  
  
"Will do Shepard,  Bailey out." Shepard switch comm channels again.  
  
"Feron, there is what looks like small keeper walkways along the outside of the ward walls,  coming in closer. Hmm,  that's interesting. There's a keeper standing outside on one of them.  I swear to God it's waving at me."  
  
"What the hell do you mean waving?" Feron said walking away from the terminal and closer to the door. He didn't notice another keeper hurrying over to the terminal he just left.  
  
"Just that Feron,  it's got its little front arms just waving away at me and pointing to the right." Shepard got as close as she dared to the little bug and it was indeed waving its arms at her.  
  
All of a sudden from inside a red light flashed and a warning went off. " Outer doors opening. All organics please move to behind the yellow line. Repeat. Outer doors opening,  all organics please move to behind the yellow lines. Countdown in 15 seconds."  
  
"Shit, sis something is going on here." Feron yelled out for everyone to run to those lines and hug the walls. They no sooner made it behind them then a barrier erected around the entire dock, from the floor where the yellow lines were, to the ceiling. Then Feron watched as the door to the outside slowly raised, making a loud grinding noise then come to a shuddering halt.   
  
Shepard watched as a huge hanger bay door started to raise up then stop. The keeper started to frantically wave it's arms and point again. Shepard nodded then sped into the bay. Barely making it as the door slammed shut.  
  
The barrier dropped,  Feron and the guards came racing toward Shepard asking if she was alright.   
  
"Shit,  that was fucking close." She gasped out. "If that outside keeper didn't make such a panicky motion I wouldn't have had time to get through that."  
  
They all turned as a huge swarm of keepers dragging crates of what looked like tools and parts toward the door and start to work on it. They noticed a single keeper at each terminal around that outer wall.  
  
One of the keepers came out of an opening next to the door and came up to Shepard. Waving its arms.  
  
"That was you outside,  thanks for your help." She said looking down at the little keeper who was still waving at her. She tensed a little when it reached out and touched her leg then scurried off.  
  
"What the hell,  I thought they exploded if anyone touched them." Feron whispered to her. "This is just to weird. Come on let's show you around." They started to walk toward what looked like the control room when they heard a scuffle behind them,  there were four of the keepers moving Shepard's hoverbike over to the side behind the yellow lines. The one that seemed to have taken a liking to Shepard stood near her bike once it was moved. He ... she ... it ... seemed to be guarding it. "Wait till I tell Liara about this,  she is gonna be pissed she didn't get to observe this in person." Feron mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mordin's nephew, don't know if they ever mentioned his name, couldn't find it on the wiki. So made one up - Aerlan


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

 

 

The control room looked identical to the one they had for Citadel docking only smaller. There were keepers already working in there on the wiring and panels.   
  
"We need to find a way to install monitoring devices outside,  camera and security. I don't want anyone finding this place that isn't authorized. The last thing we need is some group of Blue Suns thinking they can waltz in and take it. Also maybe one of the tech guys can come up with an IFF of some sort, that will help with identification. Have the Broker's ships and our personal ones installed with it along with other measures in case it gets compromised. When EDI and the Normandy gets close enough we can have them contact her,  she may be able to give them design ideas based off of the Reaper IFF,  only fucking safer."  
  
One of the keepers looked up at her and the little pack on its back lit up, then it scurried off. Feron raised an eye ridge. Shepard shrugged.  
  
They heard the warning again about the outer doors and watched as the keepers swarmed to the sides and barriers go up,  the keeper at the terminal looked to be the one controlling the door. This time the door opened all the way up,  then slid back down with no noticeable noise or jarring movement. They raised and lowered it several more times before they apparently were satisfied then moved to the next door over and began the repair process all over again.  
  
"We need to find someone that can figure out where the best area to approach the docks from. One where they are least likely to be spotted. It would be nice if Citadel docking wouldn't be able to see anything on that approach, honestly there was no traffic out there. Bailey said most of the equipment was inside because the outer walls are pretty much indestructible,  so I guess they aren't worried about someone cutting their way in."  
  
They walked outside of the room and continued around the bay,  watching the keepers and the guards explaining everything they had found,  the space seemed to also be self contained. The guards had found a small kitchen with working appliances and a large bunk room,  they moved their belongings down to the bay when they had decided they liked it there. The keepers showed up an hour later with boxes containing food for them. They didn't ask where it all came from.  
  
"Feron contact the Broker,  we need, hmm, 6 qualified people to run the controls for the dock. 3 on 3 off. If there are none, have 6 willing to come and learn. I seen manuals up there. Wish to hell we had 6 more Drell around,  read the damn manuals once and never need to be reminded of procedures." Feron smirked then cleared his throat.  
  
She looked at him, "what?"  
  
"Clan ..." Feron said then grinned. " I bet if we spoke to the elder in private and confidentially we may be able to get at least 3 unmarried clan to come here,  they can read the manuals then train the others. Offer pay and incentives. Will get them off of Kahje, into drier air. We will also need more guards and dock workers. Our clan is so few,  maybe this will give them a chance. With Mordin working so hard on a cure, our clan can get treatments fairly quickly. At least the ones that are here,  along with the Drell already on the station."  
  
"Feron,  if he can get clan here I don't care if they are married or not, along with more of the Broker's people that would be great. Anyone willing to be permanently assigned to the docks will get a bonus along with pay. Married ones we can figure out a housing arrangement of some sort. But Feron,  it needs to be made clear to everyone,  this is a top secret location. Anyone that lets it slip about this place whether it be the docks or the facility,  they will need to be terminated. We can't take the chance of anyone finding it,  the Broker's people already know this when they are assigned here. This is an opening into the Citadel, if an indoctrinated gets in,  it will be a wide open doorway for the Reapers."  
  
Feron nodded, "the broker is working on it. There were files that were found in the archives on the ship, about devices that may be able to scan to detect the indoctrination effects on a person,  then maybe we can catch them before they do any damage."  
  
A loud whistle was heard and someone yelled, "hey boss lady,  up here." When they looked back toward the control room one of the young Human guards was hanging out of the door, " you have to come see this."  
  
They rushed up the stairs to the room and looked at where the guard was pointing, " there watch that screen a minute." One of the keepers was typing away rapidly on the terminal when all of a sudden a close up view of a keepers eye appeared causing Shepard to let out a squeak and jump. Then the keeper dropped from sight and there was a view of the outside wall. More screens activated with camera views along the outside of the walls and the inside of the bays.  
  
"Holy hell,  Shep." Feron said. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Those damn keepers did what you wanted. They put camera's up out there." They watched the monitors as more camera views came on line, shifted some as the keeper on the terminal typed out commands and the little light on it's back lit up.  
  
"This is amazing, they are doing in hours what we would need weeks to do safely. We will need more people to watch the camera's, etc. Make sure we can rotate them so they can get time to go above into the Citadel for some R&R. Same goes for the ones guarding the bunker.  Remind me to tell the Broker that my share of the revenue coming in from that last load of resources needs to be split,  to pay their wages and bonuses. Some of it in reserve for the new ones coming in. Add a few additional medical personnel too if possible, see if there are Salarians that can handle the different species we have now. This place is turning into a giant Normandy,  with the mix we have. It's great."  
  
The young guard smiled, "on top of it boss,  there hasn't been any fights. To be honest with you,  some of us wasn't too sure about this gig. But we are actually making things work, gots Salarian,  Turian and Asari. Us Humans. And boss lady married to a Drell. The ones that want to stay here in the bay,  we are all getting along great, sharing duties and all. But,  well,  if ya could maybe find someone to do cooking for us, that would really help. We are eating rations and whatever those little guys bring us in the way of fruits and can make salad stuff. But none of us know our way around a kitchen much. Good food is always welcome. Lift's the spirit ya know. We don't wanna go topside too often,  maybe once a week one of us goes up and gets something and brings it down." The guards face was bright red when he was talking,  rubbing the back of his neck. " But iffn more people were to live here in the bay,  well that would be more difficult then just getting like 4 pizza's and hauling em down here."  
  
"Hmm,  I see what you mean." She started to chew her lip. " All the ones living here in the bay are levo based right now though, right? So we can maybe find,  hmm one cook and a few helpers and set it up as cafeteria style. If we get Turians or Quarians that want to be based here will need to do the same for them. Set up a separate chow line for dextro's." She paused tapping her lip.  
  
"Now that I think about it,  something like that would be great over in the bunker area too. Several cooking areas and chow lines set up,  general seating area. Assign specific times for meals,  split it down so that everyone had time to eat. Hmm, let me think on that some more and see if we can work out the logistics of something on that scale. What's your name?" Shepard said.  
  
"Jones, ma'am." The young man stammered out.  
  
"Well done, Jones. That's a good idea,  I like it." Shepard smiled at him. All of a sudden her stomach gave out a huge growl. Everyone paused then she started laughing, "all this talk of food made me hungry. Let's order something other than pizza's, since thats probably what you guys have been getting and Feron can take the bike to go pick it up, we can continue going over the things here, sound good?"  
  
"Yes,  ma'am. I'll go tell the others. Thanks." Jones smiled then ran down the steps and told the other men.  
  
"Looks like you have another fan," Feron laughed as the young man gestured wildly to the other guards and pointed up to the control room.  
  
They waved up at her and Jones came back with the order, all of them asking for something from the new Chinese restaurant they had heard advertisements for. Shepard placed the order,  requested a carry container and paid in advance for it all.  
  
"We need to figure out housing for the bay area. That one bunk room won't be enough,  and I doubt any females coming in will want to stay in a male populated bunkhouse. Unless they are prior military won't share shower space either," Shepard laughed when Feron gave her a strange look. "Ask Liara about the original Normandy's showers. Because you aren't hearing it from me,  less likely Kolyat will find out."  
  


* * *

  
  
After they all ate,  Shepard told them she wanted to run some approach tests. They were to monitor the camera's outside of all of the working doors. She was going to ask Bailey to watch the Citadel docking stations to see if he could spot her.  
  
"Is one of you any good with communications units? Setting up secured scrambled channels,  that sort of thing?" Shepard asked the group of guards. They all shook their heads no, "sorry ma'am. We are ones to just point n shoot,  guard what you tell us too. That sort of thing. But there is one guy back in the bunker area,  he set up the comm units for the guards there so they can all keep in contact when they were checking out the tunnels."  
  
"Ok,  Jones run back and get this guy. See if he can come here,  I want a secure comm set up between you guys here,  and me. I also want to be able to monitor the Citadel docking channel. In case some one is spotted we would know a bit in advance." He took off for the tunnel as soon as she finished talking.  
  
"Feron,  if Bailey can't spot me on any of the camera's we will set up a trial run using your ship, and my Spectre authority. If we are spotted they won't do anything and we will know to adjust approach. We have less then 2 months to get this bay working and everything running smooth." She stood up and stretched,  letting out a groan as her back popped.  
  
"Didn't you just go yesterday for an adjustment? That shouldn't be happening again so soon,  should it?" Feron said, a slight worried look on his face.  
  
"Wasn't an adjustment yesterday, that's all I'm saying on that Feron." Shepard said then walked toward her bike, stretching her arms out and twisting from side to side.  
  


* * *

  
  
After the comms were set up and tested,  Shepard put in a secure comm to Bailey. Told him not to say anything just to listen. She went over a few things that she needed him to look for and to let her know if he can spot her at any time. He gave a grunt in response and headed to the Citadel docking room.   
  
Shepard made several passes outside of the ward arm both above and below the docking doors. Then several different approaches,  Bailey alerted her twice to being spotted. Telling the Docking personnel it was a Spectre running an investigation for the Council,  to ignore it and forget they had seen her. She told him it was enough for the day and will be in contact again in a few days to run some more tests.  
  
Once back in the dock,  she showed them the approach paths that were invisible inside the mass effect field. Outside of the field and into space they would need to use Feron's ship. They told her they could hear the comm chatter on the docks,  heard what Bailey said. It also seemed that they didn't monitor any other frequencies so the one they had worked out was secure for now. Feron sent notice to the Broker about the frequency and to monitor it with the equipment that was already installed on the Citadel.  
  
"That's enough for the day. I'm heading home,  Feron you ready to go or do you need to stay?" Shepard asked. Feron shook his head and indicated he was ready as well. They thanked the guards for their work and headed back to the Presidium.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard collapsed onto the couch when they got back to the apartment and gave out a sigh. "Now that was a productive day." When the others came into the room and sat down they launched into the retelling of everything. Kolyat and Thane sat and listened to everything,  then started to ask questions and give suggestions about how to set up everything from security onwards. Thane was insisting on going to the bunker and dock to see if he could help with the security. Shepard told him once he was cleared by the doctor to be able to do it, sure. She knew he would take the first opportunity to disappear into a vent duct and she wanted to make sure his lungs and body were healed enough to go crawling around that large an area.  
  
"One area at a time though. None of this trying to do it all at one time. That docking bay should be first really. That's needing the highest security right now." She wiggled around on the couch and leaned back against Kolyat. "Once we get the housing and food thing worked out,  Feron will contact our elder. Maybe Rathan can help with that too,  for all of our clans. It's going to take a lot of people to work those docks when they are at full working capacity. But right now at least let's get enough people to be able to run one or two bays at a time. I wonder if Legion's True Geth could be talked into working here,  would save need for food and space other then repairs. Six of those could probably run at least one bay themselves,  with minimal downtime."  
  
"Siha,  Legion's platform was unique though. They would also need to make sure their programming couldn't be compromised like it was before." Thane said. Remembering the station full of heretic geth programs that they had to destroy as there was no way they could be assured they wouldn't turn against organics again. She nodded her understanding.  
  
"Well,  we have a bit of time anyway. I'm hungry again. Let's go out to eat." Shepard stood up and went to change clothes,  Feron shaking his head. They just ate a few hours ago.  
  


* * *

  
  
The wandered the Presidium shops after stopping for a snack for Shepard,  the men weren't quite ready to eat yet,  but knew she needed a bit of extra food. She was tempted to go into the baby boutiques along the way but resisted,  she didn't want anyone speculating. She did however glance into the store windows as they passed by.   
  
They were standing in line waiting to be seated when a beep came over Feron's emergency channel. He glanced at the message and told them they needed to leave and get back to the apartment,  right away.  
  
Shepard let out a sigh and dropped her head then they all walked as quickly as they could back to the building. A minute later a notification came to her omni tool from Mr Riks. There was a problem at the apartment building.   
  


* * *

  
  
When they arrived at the building they were met with Mr Riks and several security guards. They quickly explained there was a breach that went unnoticed until a few minutes before they sent the message.   
  
"Someone with Mr. Kolyat Krios's,  fingerprint had accessed the building's garage and elevator. One of the other tenants on your floor called and complained about their security system hadn't been functioning for a while, and lights in the hallway were still off. They didn't contact him right away so when they finally did,  Mr Riks, sent us up to check on it. By the time we were called and got up here,  well ... it's best you see for yourself. We locked down the building but doubt whoever did this is still here." One of the guards was telling them as they used the emergency stairs,  the elevators were locked down until they checked all the floors for the intruder. "The door to the building security systems was hacked, your whole floor lost their alarms, but your's was completely fried, intentionally."  
  
When they reached the floor, the guard used his keycard to open the door. The guard walked in front of them and asked them to wait until he was sure no one was in the apartment or on the floor. They noticed their door was jammed open. The other tenants were notified to remain inside their apartments. After a quick scan to make sure the apartment was empty and only other person out on the floor was the guard at the elevator,  he stepped back and took a breath then motioned them in.  
  
The three males entered first,  blocking Shepard's view of the interior of the apartment. When she pushed past them she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Well shit. I wasn't expecting this." She said. Then they all moved further into the room. "Kolyat call Bailey tell him what happened and get someone over here before we go any further."  
  
From what they could see the art on the walls was on the floor,  canvases had been slashed. Plants knocked over. They went back out into the hallway to wait for C-Sec.   
  
"C-Sec will be on their way. I hope you don't mind waiting here to tell them what you told us." The guard nodded and leaned against the railing."So much for dinner,  this is gonna take all fucking night. Call Liara see if she can get us all reservations at a hotel,  there is no way we are going to be able to stay here for a few days, at the very least. Let her know to contact the insurance company have them send someone out in a day or so for them to look over the damages."  
  
Feron stepped away and made the call, they could hear Liara yelling from where he was standing down the hallway. Bailey and two officers arrived a few minutes later. When he was told what happened he immediately set the officers to work taking holo's and statements.  
  
"Shepard,  Kolyat can you come in please. The rest of you remain out there." Bailey came to the door. "Follow me." When they got further away from they door they started to see more damage. "The main part of the damage seems to be in your bedroom, this was personal. You two should see this before anyone else gets up here." They walked into their bedroom,  the bed sheets were shredded,  the mattress was beyond repair. Their holo's were smashed. Bailey slid the door to their closets open,  Shepards clothing and shoes were piled in the middle of the closet and what looked like red liquid had been poured on it. Kolyat's were slashed.  
  
"Bailey I need to check the office,  I have a weapon's locker in there. If they somehow had Kolyat's fingerprint the biometrics may have been tripped." He nodded at her and she hurried to the room. Kolyat went into the other bedroom,  noticing Feron's clothing had been damaged as well,  the bed was still usable. They both went into the office where Shepard was checking the locker.  
  
"The weapon's locker and my personal terminal are still secured,  as is our safe." She said.  
  
"You both know who could have done this,  as I do. Is there anyway she could have gotten something with your prints on it?" Bailey asked.  
  
They were on their way out of the office when they seen Thane standing in the doorway, looking at the damage. "Siha,  this was personal. This destruction was aimed at you,  both of you,  but mainly you."  
  
Kolyat looked at Shepard then to Bailey, "yeah,  you remember the holo I used to keep on my desk,  the one of the night I proposed to Jade. It was stolen,  remember,  we never found it."  
  
"Shit. Forgot all about that,  since you have that other one locked away now." Bailey said,  they were trying to ignore Thane who was poking around the room.  
  
"Siha. Kolyat. One of you please tell me why it is I get the feeling you know who did this." Thane said,  blocking the top of the stairs. Feron chose that moment to come stomping down the hallway yelling about finding that bitch and killing her, while brandishing one of his favorite jackets that had been slashed.  
  
"We don't have proof it was her,  Feron. Don't do anything to cause Bailey to arrest you." Shepard said quietly. "We need to check the rest of the apartment,  then gather up a few days worth of clothing if any are usable." She moved to go around Kolyat and headed to her bedroom,  a few seconds later they heard her let out a choked cry and rushed in. She was holding the remains of both her head coverings from Rakhana tears streaming down her face. Kolyat punched the wall then took a deep breath and walked to Shepard pulling her into a hug.  
  
The others left Shepard and Kolyat in their room and went downstairs to check on Thane's bedroom. His items were mostly intact as he locked everything up but his casual clothes he had bought and kept there. They continued looking,  his herbs were intact the seals undisturbed. The exercise room was still  locked. The medicine Shepard used for her back was still in the locked box which had been thrown on the kitchen floor. The waterline auto shut off had activated so there was little water damage in the kitchen. Dishes were smashed,  food was thrown on the floor.  
  
It wasn't until they reached the living room that Thane drew in a ragged breath. There on the floor,  shattered, was their Sand Vase,  the sand kicked in every direction. "We can not let Jade see this. Not like this. I have never seen such ... sacrilege. Who,  who would do something like this?" In one motion he whirled and moved to stand directly in front of Feron pinning him with a stare. "You know,  you have an idea who did this. Both of you know. Tell me," he hissed.  
  
Feron's voice shook when he said, "it's not up to me to tell you. This is something that Shep and Kolyat must tell you. All I will say is that we thought it had been taken care of." He started to blink rapidly when Thane just continued to stare at him.   
  
Thane took a step backward, turned and walked to his bedroom and started to pack a duffle.  
  
Feron let out a breath, "I thought I was gonna piss myself," he whispered to Bailey. "Hell, I would have if he did that to me." Bailey replied.  
  
Bailey had the C-Sec people hurry to the living room to start documenting the damage,  telling Shepard it was off limits so as not to disturb the evidence. One of the guards told them they needed to see the damage up in the garage. So Bailey and the rest of them went up, they had turned the elevators back on so they could use it.  
  
The door to the security system was hanging open,  the circuits looked fried,  some of them sparked until the building's maintenance person used a gel on it. He informed them that the security to their floor will be back up and running by the end of the night as will the garage. But they needed to contact their own company to fix their personal system.  
  
It was then that Kolyat let out a stream of profanity that even had Shepard blinking, " what is it Kolyat?"   
  
He pointed,  there sat their bikes, seats were slashed and it looked like some type of hammer was used on them. He pushed past her and headed toward Bailey, "you better fucking find her before I do. I let the shit she did pass once,  but what she did tonight went to damn far." Kolyat headed toward the elevator then rapidly started pushing the call button.  
  
"Shit. Sorry about this Shepard. We had to let her go before,  he didn't press charges and there wasn't anything else to hold her for. I will start looking at the manifests to see if I can get her before she leaves the station,  check the address on file too." Bailey said. They watched as Kolyat started to bang on the elevator doors in frustration.  
  
"Don't bother,  you won't find her. She won't be using her real name and most likely is already off the station. Just file the paperwork,  do what you need to do. I will try and calm him down. We put this behind us,  Bailey. I really thought it was over and done with. Never seen this coming in a million years. Send me a ping when you are done,  we need to get out of here." Shepard said.  
  
They watched her walk to the elevator and start talking to Kolyat. He stopped banging on the door then hung his head and pulled her into a hug.


	52. Chapter 52

* * *

 

 

Thane stared at them the entire way to the hotel that Liara booked for them. Everything on the Presidium was booked so she had to look elsewhere,  finally finding something on Shalta ward that still had 3 rooms available. After they checked in and went to their rooms,  Feron said he would go get them something to eat since there was no restaurant or room service there.  
  
A few minutes later a knock came at Shepard and Kolyat's room. Shepard had gone to take a shower so he opened the door after checking the screen and seeing it was Thane to tell him to come back when she was done. As soon as the door opened,  Thane pushed his way in and shut and locked the door.  
  
"You will sit in that chair and you will tell me what is going on. I know that you know who did this thing to Shepard,  this sacrilege to your marriage. Your Sand Vase had been smashed, it was an act of rage. Tell me who has done this to my Siha." Thane stood over him with his hands behind his back not taking his eyes off his son. Kolyat stared at him a minute longer then dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"It was a female who thought he had feelings for her,  who even though she knew he was married, couldn't accept that all it would have been was a casual friendship. He told her to never contact him,  we spoke to the Elders and it was taken care of between us. Apparently she didn't fully understand the message of "I'm not interested." Shepard said as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair,  a towel wrapped around her. "It is over. We will have our things replaced and repaired, then move on."   
  
Thane looked at her letting his eyes slide over her body wrapped in the scanty towel, then back to Kolyat. "When did you enter into this ... friendship, with this female. And why does Feron know who this person is?"  
  
"Thane, let it go." Shepard said pulling one of Kolyat's shirts out of a bag and what looked like a pair of Alliance issued panties that she found in the back of the spare closet with her BDU's.  
  
"No,  Shepard. I will not. My son will tell me all of it." Thane said back to her,  a flash of anger in his eyes. He watched as she turned to him, her eyes with a low red glow. He didn't flinch or back down,  just stared right back.  
  
"It's alright, Jade. I'll tell him, deal with the consequences, maybe you should go change. Feron will be back shortly." Kolyat said,  he was still hanging his head not looking at either of them.  
  
She didn't move for a minute then gripping the clothing in her hands walked back to the bathroom. As soon as the door slid closed Kolyat cleared his throat then started to tell his Father the entire sordid story.  
  
Shepard had came out of the bathroom and let Feron into the room in the middle of the retelling. Feron let out a shaky breath when he heard what was going on. Shepard picked up her meal and followed Feron to his room across the hall and left Kolyat to his story.  
  


* * *

  
  
Thane had never been so furious in his life. "How could you have done something so foolish? Even after I warned you not to take her for granted,  not to hurt her like that Human did. You do something like this. I have kept my word, not pushed a mates claim as she is your wife, this is the last time Kolyat.  You may be my son but no one will hurt her this way again,  this includes you. Have I made myself clear?" He started to pace. "I will deal with your Uncle when I return to Kahje. He will learn the consequences of disrespecting my Siha. Now you will tell me who this female is."  
  
"No." Kolyat said. "I will not. It is done, Father. Jade has forgiven me my transgression in not realizing what was happening. As have the Elders. I have told you everything that you need to know,  all of it but the name of the female,  she isn't important,  she never was. Jade is most likely right,  the female is gone from the Citadel and we will not have to worry about anything like this again. I understand the warning, thank you for not trying to taking her from me." Kolyat picked up his now cold food container and started to eat.  Thane paced a few minutes more then sat and opened his own container.  
  
A few minutes later Feron and Shepard entered the room. Thane glared at Feron,  then gave a slight bow of his head. His eyes rested on Shepard for a minute then slid away to look down at his food,  pushed his container away and rested his head on his folded hands,  his fingers clenched so tight that the skin beneath his scales had paled.  
  
"Feron, you told us we had to hurry back to the apartment while we were standing in line, how did you know before I got a message from Mr Riks?" Shepard asked.  
  
Feron rubbed the back of his neck, "well,  seeing as how Liara also stays there sometimes, we ... uh had put up additional cameras outside of the door. Nothing inside so don't worry. But when the feed went down it alerted her. When  the feed came back she seen the door jammed open and the mess on the floor. She sent me the alert to find out if we were in the apartment or not. That was one of the reasons she was screaming like a maniac when I called her. I guess I should also say,  the, uh ... person and her family are now firmly on the Shadow Broker's shit list."  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Kolyat returned to the apartment to meet with the insurance adjuster and the security system repairmen. They upgraded the connection with a backup connection at an alternative source at no charge. The claims adjuster recorded everything on video and as they went room to room Kolyat recited every belonging that was destroyed or in some cases just damaged but could be repaired. When they got the the living room and seen the shattered vase Kolyat stopped, dropping to his knees, letting out a keening cry of pain. When he had to explain what it was the adjuster let out a string of muttered curses knowing this was one belonging that would never be able to be replaced,  it was priceless to their clients.  
  
After finishing up in the apartment,  the adjuster told him,  that they could only cover a portion of the damage done to Feron's and Thane's belongings.  Kolyat took him up to the garage to show him the damage to the bikes. He shook his head,  letting Kolyat know that more then likely the bikes were a complete loss.  
  
"I'll get back to my office and start contacting people to get this rolling. The records show the vehicles have a plan with a local shop, call them to come and pick them up. They will let us know if they can be repaired or will need to be replaced. In all honesty this is going to take a while to work through,  there was so much damage, and I know some of it ....  The coverage your wife has on the apartment is the best in the galaxy,  the building coverage also extends to her apartment even though she owns it outright. I am sending a recommendation to the buildings owner and insurance company to upgrade their systems and add additional security measures to protect the main connections. I am also going to recommend that the contents just be replaced, it will probably be better in the long run then to wait for repairs to be made to some of that."  
  
He made several notes in the file, "if there is a cleaning company that you prefer to use please contact them and refer them to me. I will let them know if they find anything that is undamaged to note it then package it up to be sent to my office. I will deliver it to you personally after noting the contents."  
  
Kolyat nodded, " we will be leaving the Citadel in 2 months for a vacation. Here is our contact person. If you have any questions, Dr. T'soni should be able to answer them. She is our legal representative. She has access to all files and will know how to contact us. Commander Bailey at C-Sec has all the pertinent information concerning the investigation into this." He sent the information to the adjusters omni tool.  
  
Rathan came out of the elevator and headed towards them, "Kolyat, I just heard. Shepard is with Nayah now replacing some of the clothing she lost,  she called ahead to let Mr. Riks know to allow me access. Feron and Thane dropped her off earlier,  they went to the clothing and bath supply store. Shepard wanted me to tell you to clear out the weapons locker and safe." Rathan glanced at the bikes, "oh damn. What about the ...?"   
  
Kolyat shook his head. "Guess I shouldn't have chosen the blown glass vase from that Hanar store,  but got one that was made of polymer and shatterproof."  
  
"Son of a bitch." Rathan rubbed his head and paced waiting for Kolyat to finish up.   
  
Kolyat contacted Liara and asked her to take care of the details if she had time,  the less stress on his wife the better. Aerlan already said he wanted to run another scan on her and the baby that evening.  
  


* * *

  
  
Liara contacted the cleaning company and forwarded the information as requested,  then contacted the bike shop. Sten was shouting in a language that wasn't picked up by her translator,  but she got the idea. She also told him that all of the leathers that were made for Kolyat had been slashed apart and needed to be replaced,  his voice was soon echoed by his wife's who was also shouting in that strange language.  
  
The day was spent going from store to store setting up delivery of replacement beds and new bedding,  furniture and small items for the walls. Nayah bought her several small house plants. They were passing by a store when a statue in the window caught her eye and she dragged her friend into the store. After looking at everything on offer she purchased the statue of what Nayah told her was a representation of Kalahira, a waterfall like structure ending in a representation of a vast sea. There was a small area of what was a beach.   
  
They ended up on Shalta ward looking through the stores there for more decorations and Human clothing and shoes, when she heard her name being called. They turned around to see the men heading their way,  carrying bags from various stores. They had found replacements for most things and Kolyat had gotten a ping from Sten to come by the store so Heidi could get updated measurements and color schemes. Feron also got some made in his favorite colors,  grinning as he told her he charged them to her account,  then laughing as she raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
They had started to walk toward a restaurant when her name was called again,  seeing 2 huge Turians bearing down on her. "Kray, Carius. How are you both?" She was ignoring the way Kolyat had started to growl.  
  
"Shep,  we are doing fine. But we heard what happened to you and your husband. We were on our way to see you to make sure you were alright,  we just happened to notice your group. I recognized your husband and brother." Kray said.  
  
"We are fine,  we weren't at home. Just our belongings were damaged or destroyed." Shepard said.  
  
"Babe,  do you know who did this to you?" Carius said,  the grunted as Kray elbowed him. "I mean ... Shep."  
  
"We have an idea,  just no proof. How did you know what happened, no let me guess, Kaetus? We are getting ready to grab some dinner, join us?" Shepard said and they both nodded ignoring the growl coming from Kolyat.  
  
"Well, Kaetus does work with your husband,  and you know he's our cousin. He let us know what happened,  wanted us to keep an eye on you. See if we can help in anyway." Kray said,  then pushed the holo button to open the door so Shepard could pass through. Carius squeezed himself in the door before Kolyat could, earning him another growl.  
  
After their large party was seated they all ordered, Shepard made introductions all around for those that didn't know the pair of Turians.  
  
"Shep, I don't want you trying to do any lifting of heavy items. I'm sure your doctor went over it because of the baby,  but also your back. If you get the twinge you told me about again,  give me a call. Don't forget,  that medicine isn't to be used. If you get into that much pain I will come to the apartment so you don't have to try and make it to the clinic."  
  
Kolyat was staring over Shepard's head at Carius,  who grabbed the seat on Shepard's right before Feron or Nayah could get to it.  
  
"Have you been doing your routines?" Carius asked.   
  
"Yes, but my doctor has asked that I only do one of them a day and rotate through them." Shepard replied. "So far they are working out, not as much pressure on my spinal column from the different moves."  
  
"Good, let us know if they need changed again." Kray said as their food came.   
  
They started to fill their plates when Kolyat and Feron noticed that Carius was giving things to Shepard before she could even ask for them. She was talking with Nayah and not even paying attention. But they did,  they watched as the Turian placed her foods in a specific order on her plate then added a specific spice or sauce to each. Then he slid a small saucer over in front of her above her utensils that he had sliced up a vegetable on. Poured a small cup of tea, placed it beside the saucer, added one cube of sugar to it and stirred it.  
  
Shepard didn't stop talking the entire time, reached for the cup and took a drink then placed it back in it's exact place. Picked up her utensil and started to eat. By this time everyone was looking at her but the two Turians who just started to eat as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you come to this restaurant often, Shep?" Feron asked. As he too started to eat.  
  
"Yeah,  I love coming here,  haven't been here in a while though." Shepard said and continued to eat.   
  
Feron gaped at her ... she had no idea what happened.   
  
After they were done eating, the waiter's cleared the table. Shepard was talking with Rathan about replacing the pins he had made her when the others placed their dessert orders. They all noticed when Carius not only ordered a dextro dessert but told them to bring a piece of Die Die Die, Death by Chocolate Cake too. Once more she started to eat the cake when he placed in front of her, not even remembering she didn't place an order. Making a moaning sound that had all the Drell at the table staring at her while the Turians just ate like it was normal.  
  
"God how I have missed this cake." Shepard said as she licked the fork,  Carius's mandibles twitched as he grinned at her.   
  
"Before you leave the Citadel for your vacation you should stop by Scoops, they got in several new levo chocolate ice creams. One of them had almonds in it. And they still have those little candy bear things you like." He grinned again as she smiled and did a bounce in her chair.  
  
"Jade,  what's Ice Cream?" Kolyat asked.  
  
"It's a frozen sweet treat made with sugar and either cow's milk or soy milk with added flavorings. She likes the chocolate ones with either the little candy bears or different colored candy sprinkles on it. She ordered one with ... peanuts,  I think it was called, before when they didn't have almonds." Carius replied watching as Shepard finished up her cake. "Make sure you take her in the late afternoon,  they usually swap out their flavors then, to ones she likes. Best not to let her get a cone though. Please tell me you aren't going to lick the plate again, babe." He chuckled.  
  
Shepard started to laugh, and shook her head. "Not this time. Oh that reminds me, sweetheart, did you let them know not to deliver the groceries this week when you were at the apartment?" She looked at Kolyat.  
  
"I'll send them a message now, I will let them know when to bring them.  I was trying to get the adjuster through so we could get started with replacing the items. Liara has everything started so it should all be cleaned out and repaired ready for the deliveries by the end of the week. Guess I should also give you some bad news,  the adjuster thinks the bikes are a complete loss."  
  
"Shit,  man are you serious? She loved that bike of hers,  what the hell kind of a person could do something like that,  not to mention all the damage to your other stuff. Kaetus ... he told us what they did to your wedding things, I'm really sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but still,  no one should have something like that happen."  
  
Kolyat looked at him then nodded, "we are hoping most of it is ready by the time we leave, our one friend is handling the rest of it."  
  
"Yeah,  you mentioned Liara. How is she? Haven't seen her in years, she still going on about dig sites and Protheans? That Asari could talk for hours about that stuff." He started to laugh, "I remember one night at the club when Amiri sat down next to her, she started talking.  The more she drank the more she talked until she passed out all of a sudden,  in the middle of telling him about a dig site on Therum."  
  
"She doesn't talk so much about that stuff, she's an information broker for Illium now. Does pretty well." Feron told him. Carius grinned at him.  
  
Shepard started laughing, "I remember that night. We just got back to the Citadel from running an errand for an Alliance Admiral. She wanted to tag along with me to the club, then was all nervous when she saw what type of club it was. She started to order drinks downing them pretty damned fast for someone that never drank before. I felt so bad for Amiri that night,  poor guy having to sit there for hours,  every time he would try to move she would grab his arm and keep talking."  
  
Carius was laughing, "he let out a sigh I could hear from over on the chair we were sitting on. He got up and bolted for the other side of the room before she woke up."  
  
"Doc,  was laughing her ass off when we were struggling trying to get her into the shuttle and back to the Normandy." Shepard was laughing and Kolyat was seeing her eyes sparkle as she talked with the Turian,  it was the same sparkle he saw when he agreed to let her keep going to Kray. He glanced at the other Turian who had a grin on his face watching the two of them reminisce.  
  
"Oh hey,  speaking of Doc. Is she here on the Citadel? Dimitri won't shut up about her. Babe, you should come back to the club sometime,  all of you. Before you guys leave,  have some fun." Carius jumped up and pulled out Shepard's chair and held it when she started to get up. "Boss will probably let us use the one room,  no stripping. Hell there isn't even a pole in that room,  you know that. So your husband can take that scowl off his face. Just dancing,  talking. No drinking for you though. It'll be fun. Come on, please."   
  
He started to wiggle his nose at her, when she pointed at him and started to laugh, "don't do it." Then let out a sigh.  
  
"I don't know, Carius." Shepard rubbed her shoulder,  seeing Kolyat frowning. "Maybe instead of the club all of us can go to the Dark Star? I don't know if the others can get the night off to go there though." She chewed her lip and looked at the floor. Then shrugged.  
  
"Anyway about Doc, no, she's still on the Normandy,  they should be on their way back by now. They were dropping Garrus off on Palaven then heading here." Shepard said as they headed for the door.  
  
"Palaven,  why would he go back there? I know he didn't like the way C-Sec was run,  hell Kaetus told us of some of the stuff he used to do to piss Pallin off. But I thought he would stay here,  maybe give it a go since Bailey's in charge now." He hit the button to open the door for her to pass through,  once they were all though Shepard stopped and turned looking up at him.  
  
"You know why. He's trying to get people to listen." He rubbed the area under his fringe and looked at her.  
  
"How soon?" He asked in a low voice,  Kray moved closer to her.  
  
"Unknown. Data looks like it's in the hundreds maybe thousands." She said glancing around. "Ask Kaetus, he'll keep you inform."  
  
"Preparations?" Kray asked. She nodded, "Kaetus knows,  I'll give Bailey the okay for you two. Just be careful."  
  
"Council?" Carius said,  his mandibles tight to his face. The Drell were looking at each other,  wondering at this new development.  
  
"Same as before. Kray we need medics, stay alert and close. Carius, we'll need ... your special talents. Bailey needs old school,  no heat sinks, ammo mods only. Weapons are a go, mods are being worked out. See what you can do. Have Bailey show you there, off duty. Start upgrading, modding out the weapons. He can contact a supplier if you give him a list for items you need. Lightweight, powerful. Shredders, Warp,  Incendiary a must. Explosive if you can. Carius you know which ones you need,  make sure you have them, priority." Shepard said in a low voice.   
  
She glanced at Kolyat then pulled Carius to the side and whispered,  "I will contact the Shadow Broker, a fully upgraded stimulant pack will be sent to you. Make damn sure to upgrade your armor with Grenade capacity packs, if you can't find the upgraded ones tell Bailey or contact me." He gave her a brief nod then they moved back over beside his brother. They gave a brief hand signal letting her know they understood.  
  
"I didn't want to have to get you two involved in this." She said,  her head hanging. "I can't lose either of you." She whispered.  
  
"Babe,  even though we ..." he gave a low thrumming sound and looked away from her,"things may be different now. But we are still family. You should have told us as soon as you knew." Carius said,  still careful not to touch her,  even though his talons were flexing with the need to.  
  
She nodded,  swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, "We will see you later,  I want to get in one more appointment and have Thane there so he can be shown the technique for my back. It's going to be a while before we get back to the Citadel. Stay alert,  stay safe both of you. You both know what to watch for and you know how to contact me in an emergency,  both comm channels are the same." They signaled again and waved to the others then left the group making their way to the transit terminal. Shepard was waving at them.They watched Kray put a hand on Carius's shoulder when he looked back at Shepard, extended his hand as if to touch her from clear across the other side of the level,  then turned back and let his head drop. Kray leaned in and was speaking with him as their transport arrived.  
  
Shepard turned to the group of Drell, Kolyat opened his mouth to ask what that was about when Shepard held up a hand." I can't and won't tell you. Please do not ask. I would need to lie to you and I do not wish to do so."  
  
"Alright." Kolyat said. Everyone headed toward the transit terminal,  saying their goodbyes to Rathan and Nayah and heading back to the hotel.  
  


* * *

  
  
The cleaning crew notified Shepard they were finished and Sten sent word the bikes were totalled. She told him to hold off on replacing them since they were leaving the Citadel for vacation and didn't want to leave them unattended for several months,  just notify the insurance company. They headed back to the apartment to take a look, everything had been completely cleaned. Feron and Thane put on their fresh bedding,  the cleaning company even made sure their bedding was clean and neatly folded.  
  
There was a notice from the beverage company that they would be able to replace their machine the next day if they confirmed by that evening. The security company upgraded not only the connections but also installed the window barrier and added DNA recognition to the biometrics at no additional charge. So after getting everyone re-entered into the system, they once again left to purchase replacement appliances. This time it was only Kolyat and Shepard as Thane decided he wanted to stay home and meditate. Feron was working from Shepard's terminal and didn't want to be bothered.   
  
The appliance store had a record of all of the previous purchases and set about collecting everything but the tea maker and coffee pot,  they bought a small kettle so Thane could make his herbal mix until the new machine was hooked up. Everything else would be delivered that day.   
  
Bailey let them know that officially the investigation was at a dead end. No one was living in the unit that Oriana gave as her address. They told him to file whatever paperwork was needed and then dump it into the unsolved box. They all knew who did it,  but they would never find proof.  
  
On the way back to the apartment from buying new dishes they passed near Scoops, and Shepard dragged Kolyat into the shop. She let out a squeal of delight at all the new flavors they had. She ordered a chocolate almond cone for herself, Kolyat declined one saying it was too cold for him. He watched as she smashed several brightly colored candy bears into the ice cream then start to lick it.  
  
"MMMmmm... so good." She moaned out. Kolyat swallowed as he watched her tongue dart out and swipe across the sweet treat. He quickly looked around the store and noticed several other people watching her. Some of the males had leers on their faces that set Kolyat to growling at them. She sat there with her eyes closed,  completely absorbed in her ice cream,  giving out erotic sounding moans and sighs. Kolyat alternated between growling at the males and burying his head in his hands. Finally he couldn't take it any more and stood up taking her by the arm and practically dragging her from the store to the cat calls and laughs of the other people. He now understood the no cone warning he was given.  
  
"Hey... I wasn't finished yet,  you made me drop my ice cream cone." She said as she looked back at the cone that had fallen to the ground as he tugged her arm again. His eyes were darting everywhere as quickly as they could until he found what he was looking for. Dragging her behind a building that had a small alley behind it that was partially hidden by a tree and hedges,  he pulled her as fast as he could to the far end.   
  
He swung around and pulled her into him,  kissing her frantically and turning her to put her back against the wall. Tasting the chocolate on her tongue and still hearing the moans in his head,  he bunched up her skirt. Thanking the God's she was wearing one, and rubbed his fingers against her panties covering her sex. Taking one of her hands and sliding it against his erection then undoing the clasps and  freeing himself into her warm palm.  
  
"This is what you did to me with that damn ice cream. Made me so fucking hard. All I could think about was that hot tongue of yours licking me like you were doing to that damn cone. The sounds you were making, God's I want to hear those moans as I fuck you." He moved the panties over and pushed his fingers deep inside curling them and sliding in and out until she started to pant.  
  
"Kolyat,  we are in an alley... anyone could walk by." She moaned out,  starting to ride his hand as he thrust his fingers in her harder and faster.  
  
"I'm so close as it is Jade,  it won't take but a few thrusts inside that tight, wet heat of yours. I want you to cum for me. Then I'm gonna lift your leg and fuck you against this damn alley wall." He growled into her ear then bit her neck,  causing her to orgasm and cry out his name.  
  
He put her leg around his waist and thrust up into her hard, protecting the back of her head with his hand. Holding her thigh,  he was letting out grunts as he thrust hard and fast into her, his mouth against hers. It took only minutes before she felt him moan, his cock throbbing with the release of his seed.  
  
He kept kissing her as he withdrew,  slipped her panties back into place, they became thoroughly soaked with his semen as he covered her. Stepping back, her skirt dropped into place as he tucked himself back in his pants. She was still leaning against the wall,  he reached over and moved her covering back into place then took her by the hand leading her from the alley.  
  
When they got home they noticed all the deliveries had arrived. Thane and Feron were putting the appliances in their usual place. She rushed up the stairs to shower and change,  Kolyat's individual scent and the strong scent of recent sex clinging to her. Kolyat placed a grocery order then headed up to do the same,  he just smirked when he noticed the raised eye ridges of the other two as he passed by them.


	53. Chapter 53

* * *

 

 

Kolyat started the Officer training a few days later, everyone agreed it would be best to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He did however stop to ask Kaetus why he didn't tell him that he knew Shepard.  
  
"You know why,  Kolyat. You wouldn't have given me a half a chance to be a friend to you because of Carius.  He lost her once to some Human,  even after his brother and I tried to warn him that he was too casual with her. That he should have become mated to her. He took it hard then. Spirits,  when we heard she was killed by the Geth. It was all Kray and I could do to keep him from drowning himself in alcohol and females. Then he heard she was alive and he waited. Then when she finally shows up at the club, she tells him she is getting married. He thought she was just joking around." He let out a rough laugh. "When he stumbled into Kray's place later that morning ... well it was after seeing she wasn't joking. He realized he lost her for good."  
  
He swiveled around on his chair, " then when you started seeing that other Human when Shep wasn't here. You pissed me off so much I wanted to kill you,  or tell Carius, he would have done it in a heartbeat. Instead, Bailey told me to back off. He would try and make you see what was going on. That didn't work either. I was so damn close to telling her when I heard she was in the hospital. Bailey knew where she was because of that Drell brother of hers. Then, shit, we find out it was a set up all along and that bitch destroyed everything you guys had. Spirit's,  your holo's, the vase, her prized bike."   
  
He looked up at Kolyat. "He's trying. He has always been her friend,  not just a lover. It kills him not to see or talk to her. Hell , family is what we've been since ..." He stopped mid sentence drew his mandibles tight to his face. "I gotta get back to work." Then focused on the datapad in front of him, not really seeing it.  
  
Kolyat stared at the back of Kaetus's head,  the Turian continued to ignore him. Finally turning to leave he heard the softly expelled breath that Kaetus was holding.   
  


* * *

  
  
Liara messaged them a few weeks later with confirmation of their resort reservations and let them know she found them a small 3 bedroom house to rent and had leased it for a 6 month period prepaid,  beginning right after their vacation. She also let Shepard know that Joker had contacted her with a full cargo bay of resources and will be near the Citadel in time to take them to Earth,  if Jade was ready to sit with Anderson and work out a deal for the Normandy.  
  
Rathan and Nayah agreed to join them,  for 2 weeks but couldn't leave the store unattended for longer then that.  
  
Feron and Liara would stay with them for the month at the resort. Then they would leave to go back to her ship. Of course she said she would still be conducting business just would need to do it a bit differently. Feron had already left to go back to work saying Liara and he would be back a day before they were scheduled to leave.  
  
She also placed orders for more swimwear and clothing items for all of them,  including Rathan and Nayah,  who at first refused until they noticed her eyes, then relented. Once done with that she sent an encrypted message to Anderson requesting a meeting for personal reasons,  one was quickly set up for several days later.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
One morning after Kolyat had left to go to the Officer training and she was relatively sure Thane was still asleep, she decided to sneak in her dance routine. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it as often once they got on Earth,  even though she spent a bunch of credits on a portable barrier pole, she didn't think she would be left alone to use it often.  
  
As quietly as she could she snuck downstairs and into the exercise room. "VI,  Shepard music list Dance, lock passcode Shepard zulu alpha 2 5,  volume 25%."  
  
She hit the hidden panel on the wall then waited as the installed barrier pole activated. " VI, play song 4 on my mark."  She started to do some stretches and warmups like she was taught.  
  
"Mark." The music started to play and she started to do the pole dancing routine that Carius designed for her,  closing her eyes and losing herself in it. She never heard or saw the door open.  
  
Thane leaned against the wall watching Shepard slide against the pole,  do hooks with her feet and heels.  Bending and twisting to the music. Careful not to make a sound,  even though he knew she was lost in the movements and had no idea he was there. He watched as her muscles flexed and bunched, watched as she inverted then held herself straight using only the muscles in her arms. Then slowly turn it into a split. He smiled as she finished her routine,  a big smile on her face ... until she opened her eyes and saw him watching her. Then she screamed.  
  
"VI stop music,  lock file." Then she ran,  hitting the button for the pole on the way out.  
  
God,  how could I have forgotten to lock the stupid door. She thought to herself as she bolted up the stairs and into her room,  remembering lock that door behind her.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Siha,  are you alright? I did not mean to startle you. Would you please unlock the door,  so we can talk." Thane said outside of the bedroom door.  
  
"No,  go away. Forget you saw that. Don't you dare tell Kolyat." She shouted, though it was muffled because of her head being buried under a pillow.  
  
"I'm a Drell, Shepard. We don't forget. I wouldn't want to anyway. It was pleasant watching you dance,  I quite enjoyed it. Please open the door." He said again.  
  
"You aren't going to go away are you?" She moaned.  
  
"No." Came his reply. He stood there waiting patiently for her to open it up. He finally heard her start to grumble and watched as the holo lock went from red to green then the door slide open.  
  
She stomped out past him headed for the stairs and the kitchen. When he seen her reach up to take down the tea packs he hurried to the kitchen and said, "here let me do this for you,  why don't you sit at the table and tell me why you ran when you seen me watching you." She narrowed her eyes at him then huffed and went to sit down.  
  
He closed his eyes,  sending a prayer to Arashu hoping that her Siha wouldn't figure out he wanted to make the tea so he wouldn't have to clean up the mess she inevitably made when she tried. He started her tea and brought down his herb mix for his own.  
  
"I take it the Turian, Carius, is the one who showed you how to dance that way?" He asked when she only sat there in silence. He brought over both cups and then sat at the table across from her.  
  
"Siha,  talk to me. There is nothing wrong with the dancing you were doing,  why did you feel the need to hide behind a locked door? That is why you placed a lock on the exercise room, isn't it?" He sat there sipping his tea and waiting.  
  
She looked down and started to rub an imaginary spot on the table. "Yeah, he taught me." She sighed. " Remember when I told you I had a back injury and learned yoga?"  
  
"Yes,  I remember." Thane hid his smirk behind his hand,  his Siha was fond of asking him that, even though she knew he would never forget a word she said to him.  
  
She scratched her head and glanced up at him, "after I started to heal the doctors weren't sure I would be able to walk or move properly. Think Joker only hunched over more." She sipped some of her tea. " Kray started to do the massage on me,  slowly ... painfully straightening the muscles and spine. It took him almost a year doing that daily for hours to finish. Then to learn to walk,  bend, all that without pain. It just wasn't working,  so one of the Human doctors recommended yoga. God that was awful at first, I was so rigid and inflexible. Stiff as a board." She started to chew the inside of her mouth.  
  
"But eventually I started to loosen up,  the muscles getting stronger and more flexible. But no where near what I needed to remain in the military,  especially for the N7 program. I was pretty much here on the Citadel on a semi permanent medical leave until they decided on whether to discharge me or let me keep trying. Several of the other female marines were here and took me to the club. Carius was there,  when he saw how bad my movements were he yelled at me for not coming to him,  then yelled at his brother for not telling him just how bad I still was."  
  
"He took me back to his place and called Kray to come over. He watched as Kray manipulated my back and then watched me do the short yoga routine. Then huffed." She let out a small laugh, " he shoved Kray aside then started to stretch and move all my major muscles until I thought I was going to scream. But damn if it didn't start to feel good once they reached the point of loosening up."  
  
"For several months they kept at it, then he started to add pole dance mechanics into it. Using the pole for balance. I became more flexible,  stronger. I went back to active duty, he,  well,  didn't mind blowing off steam with others when I wasn't available. We never became officially mated and I understood it, he's Turian and that's just part of who they are."  
  
"Anyway,  after I died and was rebuilt, my back had been messed with,  of course. They must not have been able to fully clone my spinal column,  they had to replace more of the bones with metal. The routine I was using was causing issues, so Kray after seeing Kolyat's response to Carius's name being mentioned, set up a consult for me. I ignored it as long as I could. But with being pregnant I needed to go in and learn the prenatal yoga and so." She gave a shrug.  
  
"The day you went to your Therapist to tell them you were pregnant you were actually getting a new dance routine as well. You didn't want Kolyat to overreact." Thane said as he put his elbows on the table and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah,  with the whole touching of others taboo,  well ... it could be seen as ... since he was at one time my lover ... I didn't want." She started to scratch the side of her nose."In order for him to check my form and to make sure my spine and shoulders were not being strained he had to touch me, balance me. Guide me through the movements at times. Damn it took so long to adjust the variations on the movements and to learn new ones. Kolyat would have blown a gasket."  
  
"Were you alone with him?"  
  
"No, Kray was there, as was my yoga instructor. She was watching as well making sure nothing was putting too much strain on me. After I got both the new moves down plus the one routine he made me for when my pregnancy advances,  she went through the prenatal yoga. That's why I was so damn tired that night when I got home. Then Kolyat over reacted and called Aerlan, I ended up having to tell him what happened."  
  
"Well, there was nothing wrong with being consulted by a professional who you had previously worked with. You had several medical personal there at all times. And you were at a place of business not a personal home. So there is nothing to worry about on that part. Kolyat is a different story though. I agree he would have over reacted. But you should tell him at some point. You will need to continue to do the dancing in order to maintain the flexibility won't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, at least I am beginning to understand why the three of you seem so close. It was more then just him being a lover. He is also a friend?"   
  
"They are my family too, the three of them. There are things I can't go into. But we have known each other for a very long time. Always when I was here on the Citadel we would be together. If Carius was otherwise occupied, Kray and I would have dinner and hang out. I would beat him on video games. Kaetus would join us,  or if the others were busy,  he and I would go to the arcade or casino down on the Silversun Strip. Once we ate at the Noodle shop,  he ended up getting an upset stomach,  the medics at the clinic told him it was because the food was strange to his system. They gave him the levo noodle bowl by accident. Damn if they didn't panic when they found out he was C-Sec and I was a Spectre." She chuckled.  
  
He started to laugh, "that explains the restaurant. How Carius knew what to order and how to serve you,  it was just habit. All of you were so used to eating there together it was just natural for him to do that, and why you didn't even notice him doing it."  
  
She shrugged, "yeah, but things changed when I got with Kaidan. He wouldn't have understood, ever, about the four of us. I never told him,  just went to Kray and told him I couldn't see Carius anymore. He was unavailable when I was there, and not answering his messages. Then never went back to the club until the night before the wedding. Didn't try and contact him or Kray for that matter after I woke up. But I wanted to see him, I wanted to see him so much. I always liked watching him dance and remembering how much he had helped me."   
  
She sighed,  got up and rinsed out her cup. "Kolyat won't ever understand either. I don't think he will ever get past the knowledge that Carius and I were lovers. No matter that I am married to him.  It's like losing a part of me, to know I can't go to his place and hang out,  or have him come here to play games. Go out to eat and have fun. Shit, you seen the way he reacted when Carius asked us all to come to the club to just have fun before leaving. We have no idea how long we are going to be gone." She leaned against the counter.  
  
"It will be even worse if he finds out I lied about how long I had been with Carius and about the club. I made it sound like it was pretty much just sex. I was so angry with Kolyat that morning when he asked if I had slept with Carius the night before our wedding. I told him bits and pieces, then told him that if I had fucked Carius that night I would have still be in the hotel screwing him."  
  
"When we are on vacation,  you should explain it. Tell him what you have told me,  then give him some time. If he can't understand they are family to you,  then he truly doesn't deserve you. He may be my son,  but he shouldn't make you feel like you must give up those you are that close with because of your past relationship."  
  
"I don't know, I'll think about it. Thanks for listening, Thane."  
  
"I will always be here for you Siha, anytime you need to talk." He reached over and took her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him." Now if you really want to thank me..." she raised her eyebrow at his pause, "dance for me while we are still here on the Citadel. Just for me. You do not need to lock the door while I am the one here."  
  
"You really want me to dance for you?" She asked,  sucking in the lower lip and starting to chew on it.  
  
"Yes," he gave a chuckle, " I have a feeling once Kolyat sees you dancing he won't want anyone else watching you but him. I have to take what I can get." He smirked at her.  
  
She laughed, "you are a wicked man,  Thane Krios. All right,  I will dance for you while we are here, but I can only do one more today. I have to go to see Councilor Anderson in a few hours. Plus I have clan coming in,  ones that agreed to work on the docks. One of them is a female,  she took the position of cook for the men there. They agreed to work at a lower rate of pay if we provided them with a small separate housing unit and received Mordin's breathing treatments. Her husband just passed away a few months ago from Kepral's. They will be taught how to monitor the camera's and security. You should see the unit the keeper's built for them, I don't know how they did it. They seemed to understand what we need."  
  
"It will be a good time for me to check out the system also. Get that frown off your face, Siha. I know my limits and I promise I will not push myself." Thane said, smiling as they walked toward the exercise room.  
  


* * *

  
  
After activating the jammer she brought with her to Anderson's office, Shepard began to fill him in on what was happening. From the data she found about the Reapers to the failed assassination attempt on Pallin. He looked over all the evidence she gave him, he could see that she was telling the truth and that left him in a very bad position. He was first and foremost an Alliance Admiral,  sworn to protect Humanity and help protect their allies from outside threats. On the other hand he was now a Councillor, with its own demands and it didn't always mesh with his morals and views. Though he did his best to represent Humanity he wasn't a politician in his heart, he was a soldier.  
  
The information he currently held in his hands was more then what the Alliance had gotten since she had died. And she got it all in the matter of months along with taking out the ones responsible for kidnapping and ultimately murdering thousands of Humans. All on the orders of a Reaper. He wanted to immediately leave the Citadel and return to Earth to try once again to get the Alliance council to listen. But this thing with Udina was still in the air,  all evidence pointed to him getting ready to stage a coup.  
  
Anderson tossed the datapads on the desk,  got up and started to pace. What should he do? "I need some time to piece this together and come up with something. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, to be honest two things. One concerns the other Councillors. I don't fully trust Tevos and Valern to listen, they will be out for just their own people. It had pretty much always been that way. Sparatus,  well he is the same way I guess,  and we have rarely seen eye to eye. But I noticed his reactions to Udina,  he knew something was wrong. But the others either hushed him up or brushed away his concerns. Show him,  only him,  the evidence against Udina. He can be another set of eyes. Ones that will watch that weasel's movements with greater care then the others would."  
  
"Hmm. If he was to monitor Udina,  curb that bastard's actions,  it would allow me to go to the Alliance. We can put Udina in as Councillor, without him knowing his plan had already been uncovered. Preparations are already underway here from what you told me. Maybe I can do something similar on Earth,  give at least some of us a fighting chance and our people a way to survive. Okay,  what was the other thing?"  
  
Shepard fiddled with the jamming device,  Anderson started to slowly back away from the desk,  he knew electronic or mechanical objects had a propensity to go haywire when she started pushing the buttons on them. When the machine gave an odd beep she frowned then checked something on her omni tool,  then the machine again. Scratched her head, "oh" then pushed a small button. The flashing of a light stopped and it let out another beep. She nodded, then fiddled with her omni tool again and brought up Liara's private connection. "We can begin when you are ready, Shepard." Liara said.  
  
"The Normandy SR-2. The original one was destroyed in the line of duty. This one was made by a private, hmm,  corporation,  as payment for me investigating and stopping the abductions on Human colonies that the Alliance, uhh ... was incapable of doing. As I had completed my end of the contract, the Normandy SR-2 was appropriately taken as compensation." Anderson raised his eyebrows at her and sat at his desk.  She cleared her throat and fidgeted in her chair.  
  
"I have a business proposal for the Alliance,  since you are a representative of Humanity and the Alliance is Humanities military force,  I have come to offer you a contract for the leasing of the Normandy SR-2. Some of the terms of the agreement will be non-negotiable, others we can come to an agreement on, I'm sure." Shepard said,  waiting for Anderson to agree to view the terms.  
  
"Let's see the terms and contract of your proposal." Anderson said,  knowing the Alliance was going to try and take the ship as soon as it entered into Alliance space,  even without the legal authority to do so. The Alliance had already been trying to find ways,  Hackett kept stonewalling them. It helped that Shepard was keeping the ship in the Terminus. There were no Captain's that were willing to go up against the ship that took out the Collector's,  word through the ranks about her stopping an attack on a colony and then going into the relay and destroying the Collectors had spread like wildfire.  
  
"Liara,  send them to Councilor Anderson please." Liara nodded and sent the files. For the next several hours they hashed out the terms, finally reaching an agreement. They signed and notarized the documents,  each received a copy. Liara sent a private warning to Anderson that if the Alliance tried to break the contract not only would they be brought up on charges but the Shadow Broker would not look to kindly on them, they would find their information sources cut off completely in every facet of their operations. He forwarded a copy of the contract and warning to Hackett, who approved it as the direct contact with the Alliance.  
  
"Alright, there is business that has to be finished onboard. Once the personal items and all classified material is secured and removed we will deliver the ship. Take care of her." Shepard said and shook Andersons hand. "Okay,  I have clan arriving any minute now so I have to hurry and get to the passenger docks. Let me know what you decide. If are going back to the Alliance we can give you a ride in a few weeks when my family and I go on vacation. Don't ask where,  look at it as a form of classified information." She smiled at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Thane met her at the docks and they waited while the transport went through procedures. They met the woman and her 2 sons and introductions were made. The three of them knew of the secrecy needed so they all went back to Shepard's apartment,  once the night cycle started they would use the tunnels from under Delan's shop. Their belongings were sent ahead as a cargo shipment to his store.  
  
As soon as they entered the docks Shepard turned around to let Thane know to meet her back there in an hour but he was already gone,  disappeared without a whisper of a sound. "I really wish he would stop doing that, with my luck he's gonna pop out of a vent somewhere and scare the hell out of me." The female Drell gave a short laugh.  
  
She went to show them the unit they were given,  one of the keepers ran up to Shepard and made the take me sign and pointed to the Drell. It handed her a set of cards. "I think these are for you," and she handed her the cards.  Then the keeper scurried to the unit and pointed again.  
  
The card ended up being the only way to open the door. There was no panel,  no keypad. No way to hack it. That door wouldn't open without those specific cards.  
  
"Damn,  better not lose those cards." She looked down at the keeper and smiled, "thank you." It waved its arms and hurried off. The Drell were looking at her like she had two heads.  
  
"Have no clue,  they have been like this since I started this whole project. Just don't try to touch them. They will still explode if anyone other then me touches them. Let me show you the cafeteria and the control room." She gave them the tour and let the female get settled into the unit,  she seemed pleased with it. Each of them had a separate sleeping area and a self contained "bathroom". They would need to use the showers in the dock though. The keepers hearing her telling one of the workers they needed to figure out a way to set up a ladies shower,  had one built within 2 days.  
  
Once the men found out she had found someone to cook for them,  they got started with cleaning the kitchen and taking turns going up to the Citadel for the anything they thought she may need.  
  
The 2 young males settled into the control room and began to read the manuals looking at the settings and comparing to the panels. She was looking at the camera's and watched Jones fall over himself in introducing the men to the female Drell,  she let out a chuckle.  
  
"Siha,  what are you smiling about?" Thane whispered into her ear. Which of course caused her to jump and scream loud enough to wake the dead. Even the 2 males jumped out of their chairs.  
  
"Damn you Thane,  you do that to me one more time and so help me I'm putting a bell around your neck." She yelled at him then collapsed into a chair. All the while he stood grinning at her.   
  
"That will be the last time, Siha,  at least for a few months. Now about the security." He went into telling her what he had found,  what recommendations he had and what was desperately needing to be changed to make the area secure. She nodded then waved at a keeper who hurried over. She kneeled down and repeated everything that Thane had said. The light on his pack lit up several times while she waited. The keeper looked up at Thane then the light went on again. Then it waved and scurried off.  
  
"Once you two are done with the manuals and you have no questions you can start to work,  make sure you have everything you need. More help for you is on the way,  but since the dock still isn't fully functional yet there isn't much for you to do. Security is the top priority. If there is anything you need just let Jones know. In case you don't know who that is,  just look for the Human male tripping over himself as your mother gets near him." She pointed to the camera and watched as the male was so busy looking at their mother he didn't watch where he was going and walked into a pole. They both blinked then started laughing as the male looked around to see if anyone had noticed,  then hurry away.  
  
"There will be someone coming in another week to help her in the kitchen, if she needs help just have her ask. I have a feeling there will be no short supply of men wanting to help her out," she started to laugh again when another male dropped a datapad as she walked past him. "Don't worry, being around both my husband and brother,  everyone that works here, so far, knows the cultural restrictions. They all know your family is my clan,  and under my protection."  
  
They smiled and thanked her,  watching the cameras and letting out chuckles now and again at the attention their mother was getting.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :( sorry.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudo's and comments, greatly appreciated. Hope you all are liking the story.

* * *

 

 

Joker sent notice he would be at the Citadel in less then a week,  Liara and Feron will be arriving around the same time. They had enough people to work one of the docking bays at a time. Shepard sent them the exact flight plan they would need to take to reach the dock,  they couldn't deviate from it or they would be seen by Citadel security. From there the cargo bay would be emptied and the resources moved into a merchant vessel of the Broker's that was scheduled to deliver a shipment of food and medical supplies the next day.  
  
Carius sent word he was able to find some mods and needed them delivered into the docks a few days after they left. His special gear arrived and he just finished installing the upgrades They spent about 30 minutes just talking about anything and everything. Thane was sitting in the kitchen going over additional security measures and giving them as much privacy as he could.   
  
Carius asked if they were coming to the club before they left. She hesitated. Thane could hear the sorrow and pleading in the Turian's sub-harmonics,  even though Shepard couldn't.  
  
"We will be there Carius. Shepard and I will be having lunch at the same restaurant we did before if you, Kray and Kaetus would like to join us tomorrow." Thane said coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a shimmer of tears in her eyes. She turned to the screen and seen Carius's mandibles go lax, then a grin came across his face.  
  
"We'll meet you there ... thank you." Carius said,  his joy coming through as clear as if he was in the same room with them.  
  
"Carius, since you are her family, non intimate touching is allowed. You can give her a hug if she allows it,  dancing together is fine,  as long as she agrees." Thane grinned at him and watched as the Turian's mandibles flicked out and fluttered, his eyes moving quickly from Thane to Shepard.  
  
"He knows?" Carius said. She nodded." Some, not all."  
  
"Treat her as family not as a lover and it will be acceptable. Cross the line and you will not like the consequences."  
  
Carius gave a short nod, "I can do that. Thanks,  you have no idea ... I gotta go,  Kray should be here soon. I can't wait to tell him. See you both tomorrow."   
  
They heard him yelling at Kray who just walked through the door about being able to dance with his babe again as long as he watched what he was doing. Just as the connection cut out.  
  
Shepard shook her head, "he really has to work on calling me Shep or Jade."   
  
Thane laughed, "I doubt it will be that easy,  I have a feeling you have been "babe" to him for too long to change now."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard dressed with care the next day, wearing one of her new pant and tunic set along with a matching covering. Thane was waiting for her in one of his new outfits as well, a set of lightweight leathers in black and emerald green, no longer needing the back or chest cut outs.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and all three Turians were waiting out front for them. As soon as Carius saw her he ran, grabbed her, spun her around and gave her a spine cracking hug. Which of course sent her into a laughing fit. The others just smiling at them.   
  
Turians passing by were frowning at the open show of affection their species was not known for. Carius paid no attention but started to talk and pull her along towards the others.  
  
They had just sat down when Shepard's omni tool pinged. "Hi love, the instructors are letting me go early, since we are leaving in a few days.  They put my file on hiatus, thanks to Bailey I can pick up where I left off when we come back to the Citadel. Where are you at?"  
  
"Thane and I are getting ready to have lunch. The restaurant on Shalta. Did you want to join us? We can tell them to hold off on the orders till you get here."  
  
"That sounds good. I should be there in 15 minutes. Love you."  
  
"Love ya too."  
  
"Siha,  you failed to mention our other guests." Thane said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Huh, I did? Imagine that, must have slipped my mind." She grinned at him.  
  
Kolyat arrived and stumbled a bit when he seen the Turians at the table,  then looked at Jade and Kaetus. He took the chair to Jade's left and greeted everyone at the table.  
  
"How has that Officer training been going for you,  Kolyat? You are probably the only Drell in the class." Kaetus said,  breaking the silence that had fallen over the table at Kolyat's arrival.  
  
"Since I have eidetic memory all of the class room work is completed. I just have to read the books and if I don't completely understand then ask about it. But it is a bit redundant for them to have me read and then sit for hours in a classroom going over it when it's already there in my head."  
  
They all gave a chuckle, "yeah, you lucky bastard. You have any idea how boring it was for me to sit there hour after hour and listen to them drone on and on." Kaetus said.  
  
"If you don't do classwork,  then what do you do there?" Carius asked him.  
  
Kolyat looked at Jade, then at Carius, " mainly firearms,  physical training. Hands on scenarios. Things that can't be learned out of a book but need to actually do."  
  
The talk started to actually flow a bit better when Carius started to ask him about what his favorite weapons were, how was his hand to hand. The food arrived and once again Carius started to serve Jade as he did before,  no one other then Kolyat paid attention to it.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" he finally asked Carius.  
  
"Doing what?",  Carius continued placing food on Shepard's plate in the same pattern as before.  
  
"That,  putting food on my wife's plate." Kolyat pointed at the plate in the Turian's hand.  
  
Carius shrugged, " I have always done this,  always she orders the exact same thing. I guess all of us had eaten together like this for so long it just became habit." He put her half finished plate down and looked down at his own empty plate,  his mandibles drooping.  
  
Kolyat looked at Jade,she had her head down staring at the plate in front of her, Thane was staring straight at Kolyat with his brow ridges drawn down. The other two Turians had stopped doing what they were doing and just sat there not looking at the Drells at all.  
  
He swallowed his original reply and said, "oh, I was just curious, you didn't need to stop." A collective sigh came from the others.  
  
Carius looked at him, then picked up her plate and finished with everything for her before filling his own plate. They all started talking again.  
  
"Kolyat,  so the only weapon you are proficient with is a pistol? Are you interested in trying a shotgun? I have one I can train you on." Carius said.  
  
Jade started to choke and reached for her water, "Babe, you ok?" He gently patted her back.  
  
"Carius, he can't use that, it would break his arm." Shepard gasped out.  
  
Carius laughed, " no,  you know better. There are only 2 people in this whole galaxy allowed to touch that one. He isn't one of them." He lowered his voice and leaned toward her, "I have ... acquired an M-11. I'm testing it out now,  but if he can handle it,  I can mod it out for him. Pistols are ok,  but if he deals in close to medium range, well I prefer shotguns if needing to use a weapon then."  
  
"You're shitting me,  you actually got your talons on one of those. That's banned in Citadel space unless your a Spectre,  costs a fricken fortune or I would have gotten one." Shepard leaned toward him, "how's it so far?"  
  
He leaned closer to her and said, "damage out put is good as is accuracy, but capacity and fire rate are terrible. If he finds he likes using one, I have an "old" model he can have that doesn't require the sinks, and it's already modded out. Just in case he get's in the middle of the shitstorm that's coming. He can use the M-11 as a back up,  doubt they would give him much grief since he's married to a Spectre." He grinned at her. She grinned back.  
  
"You guys do remember I am right here..." Kolyat said. They jumped apart,  and the others just laughed.  
  
"Once those two get started talking about weapons and mods they go off into their own little world." Kray said still with a hint of laughter sounding in his voice.  
  
Carius cleared his throat, "anyway,  I can teach you about shotguns and assault rifles over the next few days. You will need to practice on your own though, hmm , that is if you are interested." He rubbed his forehead, " I have other shotguns too.You can look at those, maybe one of those would be better,  a katana is a good one to start on. Not really powerful though." He tapped nervously on the table with a talon.  
  
"Never used a shotgun,  so sure if you are willing to show me over the next 3 days. I will take you up on your offer." Kolyat said,  watching as a grin spread on Shepard's face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I can do that. If you can meet me down in the bunker really early tomorrow, a bit after the day cycle starts,  I can show you what I got." Carius grinned at him. "We can use the C-Sec training room,  since you can use it whenever, they have a heat sink repair machine in there and we can swipe some of the sinks out of that box on the shelf they keep there for spares."  
  
Shepard started to chew her lip,  everyone stopped and waited. "Be right back." Then she hopped out of her chair and headed to the corner of the room where they could just barely see the leg of a keeper. She stopped there for a minute then turned around and came back to the table. The watched as the leg of the keeper disappeared into what must have been a tunnel exit.  
  
"Babe,  what the hell was that about?" Carius asked.  
  
"Not here,  will tell you later or Kolyat can tell you in the morning." She said as they paid their bill and everyone said their good byes, each of the Turians hesitantly giving Shepard a small hug before heading to the transit terminal.  
  
When they got home Thane told them he was going to meditate then do his forms,  he would see them at dinner time.   
  
Shepard tugged Kolyat up the stairs and into their bedroom locking the door behind her. "VI, Shepard music,  regular play list,  30% volume this room only." Music began to fill the room. Kolyat raised his eye ridge at her. She gave him a wicked grin then pulled him toward the bed.  
  
Several hours later,  Kolyat laid there panting, his one arm over his head the other wrapped around Shepard's waist. "Damn,  if I had known I would have been rewarded like that for being nice to that Turian I would have done so a lot sooner." He felt her laugh, as her hand started to move along his chest and abdomen traced swirls along the muscles there. She let out a sigh and snuggled in as close as she could. Kolyat set an alarm for 3 hours then they drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
Over the next 3 days Kolyat met with Carius and he would pick out several shotguns to try, after getting used to the initial recoil of it and the difference in form needed to aim it he started to get better. They were trying to find one he was comfortable with in the weight and recoil, once they did then Carius agreed to mod it out. He showed him the Smart Choke and explained it would help with accuracy of the weapon and gave him the choice of either lightening it up by swapping out the material for lighter ones or adding a different barrel for more damage. After trying all of them from Carius's vast collection,  Kolyat wouldn't ask him where he got them all, he went with the M-11.   
  
Carius smiled, "yeah, I kinda thought you would like that one best. Give me a minute." Kolyat watched as Carius sat at a bench and pulled out several tools and got to work on the modifications. The weight was fine on it,  with a Drells muscle mass it didn't bother him as much as it would a Human, so they went with an upgraded barrel and the smart choke.   
  
Carius bent over and started to fiddle with the weapon some more until he was satisfied,  and looked Kolyat with a grin. "Let's go try it out so I can make minor adjustments." They spent the rest of the day firing it and adjusting it until Kolyat seemed more proficient with it then he was with his pistol. They headed back to the bunker.  
  
They knew they would never be close friends,  both men loved Shepard,  she chose Kolyat. But they came to an understanding,  once they got past that, it became easier to talk with each other,  even jokes came once in a while.   
  
Carius put the shotgun case on the stool,  then pulled out another case from a locked crate. This one contained a shotgun that didn't use the heat sinks. "Kolyat, this one is an older model from a Human manufacturer. No heat sinks needed, you can add special ammo mods to it. Turn the shots into fire, ice, poison them. Penetrate barriers and shields,  but you got to practice controlled rate of fire so you don't over heat the gun. If that happens the cool down period it needs can end up costing a life."  
  
He picked it up out of the case carefully, "I used frictionless materials and a kinetic coil on it. Those upgrades combined will stabilize the weapon,  giving you greater accuracy,  it will also help to keep the weapon from over heating as quickly if you have to fire it rapidly several times in a row. Other wise,  time your shots. I have one more thing to give to you."  He saw Kolyat run his hand over the symbol on it,  then raise an eye ridge at him. "It isn't what you think it is Kolyat."  
  
He pulled out a container and opened it, "this ammo mod ... it isn't for the feint of heart. It will pierce the armor of a living target,  then shred into shrapnel,  going deep into the body. It is ... considered unethical to use these against sentient beings. But with the shit storm that's coming,  using it against the Reaper forces,  well,  we do what we need to do." He shrugged, "only use this if you need it Kolyat, only if are sure you can bear the weight of using it." He showed him how to install the mod then how to quickly swap it out with another ammo mod. Kolyat practiced hot swapping the mods on the shotgun for a while until he felt he had it. Then chose a polonium round mod and an incendiary one.  
  
Carius dug through the containers near his workstation until he found a holder that Kolyat could attach to a belt, " here this will hold those ammo mods and a few heat sinks,  not many. But if you are going to be using that gun,  I would stuff some med gel packs in there instead." Carius let out a small chuckle, "stuff a chocolate bar in there, then surprise babe with it after a fight. That woman does love chocolate."  
  
Kolyat snorted, "yeah,  that's an understatement."  
  
"Oh, I meant to ask you awhile ago,  back when we were having lunch,  she got up and went to a keeper. What the hell was that all about?" Carius asked him,  as he watched Kolyat place the gun back in its case along with the ammo mods.  
  
Kolyat gave a lopsided grin, "guess you haven't heard of the weirdness then. For some reason those keepers are listening to Jade,  and doing what she asks of them. They are the ones that built a huge portion of this place,  and that dock,  that was all them. Repair, built a damn female bathroom. She mentioned wanting cameras outside and within a few hours,  Feron said they had camera's up."  
  
"You're shitting me."Carius's mandibles went lax.  
  
"Nope and that's not the strangest thing either. Those bastards let her touch them without exploding."  
  
"That's really strange. I don't know though,  this place is huge and gets bigger all the time. I am pretty sure its running all through the wards now. We got some more guards at least,  but there isn't enough. I sent some inquires to some old buddies of mine. A message from the Broker said they may have found a way for checking for indoctrination by the Reapers. So if they can figure that part out then maybe we can get more bodies down here,  and ones topside that can help get people to safety."  
  
Carius gave a yawn,  fluttering his mandibles, "damn I gotta go,  I need to clean up and get to the club. See you later,  Kolyat."

 

* * *

  
  
The next morning Liara and Feron showed up at the apartment, Kolyat answered the door. When they asked where Shepard was they received a frown as a response. "She's locked herself in the exercise room all morning." Liara scratched her forehead then asked Feron to take her to the docks and the underground bunker she wanted to see as much of it as possible before that evening.   
  
Feron asked where Thane was,  Kolyat said he didn't know,  hadn't seen him since last night. Feron grumbled,  about having to move this crap all by himself then hauled their luggage over to the corner of the room,  since they would be staying with them on Earth for a month they had several crates each. Joker and EDI sent them a message,  they were outside of the relay into the Widow system,  waiting for the approval from Liara and Shepard to come in to dock at the underground area.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later that morning Shepard came out of the exercise room,  Kolyat was waiting for her at the end of the hallway. "Liara and Feron are here, they arrived earlier." He pointed to the huge pile of crates and bags by the living room wall.  
  
She took him by the hand and pulled him into the living room, "Damn, think they got enough stuff, they are only going to be there for a month. I think I'm going to ask Joker to send a shuttle to the garage. We can load it up on one of those and he can take it back to the Normandy. We need to let Rathan and Nayah know to send their things here to the apartment." She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss as she seen Thane ghost out of the exercise room and up the stairs. Kolyat was too busy enjoying his wife's attention to even notice.  
  
The day flew by,  Nayah and Rathan sent their luggage ahead, Thane took Shepard to another appointment for her back,  being shown how to manipulate it along with her muscles. Shepard asked Joker to send the shuttle,  then Feron and Kolyat loaded up carts and took it all up the garage,  both collapsing dead tired after a few hours,  complaining about how much junk a woman could pack, the females had four times as much luggage as they did. She then sent the approval for them to use the dock,  making sure they knew to use the exact path. Once they were done unloading the resources he went back to the regular docking bay.  
  
Anderson let them know he would need a ride to Earth,  Sparatus was informed and from what Anderson said, wanted to rip Udina's head off. Instead he agreed to keep an eye on him and would do his best to curb his actions. He also sent Shepard a private thank you for saving and believing in Pallin,  apparently they came from the same colony and were friends as well. She finished filing her "reports" on the men outlining the details as was set by Liara,  so the case was closed, 2 of the men dead by mercs,  2 of them got married and had apparently went to live in a small colony in the Terminus. That same colony happened to be one that had reports of a Batarian attack on it around the same time. It was presumed they were 2 of the ones taken for slaves.  
  
Kaetus and Carius stopped by when Shepard asked them to be their contacts in case something happened at the apartment again. They doubted it would but still didn't hurt to be prepared. Mr Riks and his wife,  the Asari who would sometimes be at the desk,  entered the information and wished them a pleasant vacation.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard glanced at the time and headed upstairs to get showered and dressed for that night's party. Thane had already done so,  Feron used his shower while Liara used the one downstairs.  
  
"Dad,  why are you all dressed up and why is everyone getting ready as if they are going somewhere?" Kolyat asked.  
  
"Tonight is the party at the club Carius works at.  All of us,  including Rathan and Nayah,  what's left of the crew, are going. We didn't think you would want to go since the reaction you had when he proposed the idea told us all what you thought of it. He is making sure there are no alcoholic drinks served,  and ordered several platters of food that is healthy and nutritious." Thane picked up his tea cup,  washed it and put it away,  still Kolyat was standing there not saying a word.  
  
"You can always come with us. Siha would like that. This night is the last night she will be seeing her Turian family, for quite sometime. She deserves to spend some time with them, and they were kind enough to want to share it with the rest of us. I for one would like to see this club,  I heard it is the only one like it on the Citadel,  for that fact I do believe only Earth has ones like it."  
  
"Looking for a job, Thane?" Shepard came around the corner,  a smirk on her face.   
  
"You never know, Siha. This whole assassin lifestyle gets a bit tiresome,  may be a nice change of pace." Thane grinned,  kissed her cheek and then walked into the living room,  sat to watch the news while waiting for the others.  
  
"Why ... why didn't you tell me?" Kolyat asked her.  
  
"Just like Thane said,  you made it pretty clear what you thought about going there. They are my friends,  my family and they wanted to do something nice for me and for my other friends and family. You are more then welcome to come,  but I don't want any arguments,  no fights or anything to disrupt this night. More then likely I won't see any of them again until after our baby is born." Shepard said,  taking a towel and rubbing an imaginary spot on the counter.  
  
"When do you need to leave?" Kolyat asked her,  coming up behind her and taking the towel from her hand.  
  
"10 minutes maybe 15 if we don't want to be late." She replied,  leaning back against him.  
  
"Okay,  give me enough time to take a shower and change,  I would love to come with you to the club." He whispered to her,  she turned and gave him a hug and quick kiss, then he ran up the stairs to get ready.  
  


* * *

  
  
The evening went rather well, Amiri was conspicuously absent when he spotted Liara from across the room. The Drell dancer, Loki,  attended and respectfully asked Rathan if he could dance with Nayah,  who giggled. Dimitri snagged Chakwas as soon as she entered the room,  they disappeared about two hours later. Carius gave Thane a tour of the club,  explaining the different services they offered. From just room rentals for parties to full strip shows. Apparently Drells were in high demand with the Human females and Asari that were there. He had several requests for a private show,  which he declined gracefully saying he was not an employee and was otherwise occupied,  he also received outright propositions from several other females and quite a few men as well.   
  
Carius was laughing so hard by the time they got back to the room he could barely explain to the others what happened. Which of course caused the room to crack up,  and Joker to make comments to him. He took it all in good humor.   
  
Carius asked Shepard to dance. They spent a good portion of their time talking and dancing. Kolyat was watching them do an old Human dance, Carius was twirling her around, Shepard was laughing and smiling. He could tell she was very happy.  
  
"He taught her how to dance,  did you know that?" Kray said as he came up beside him and watched the two on the dance floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kolyat asked,  glancing at him then back to the couple on the floor.  
  
"Years and years ago, she didn't know how. Her so called friends,  would make fun of her. Calling what she was doing "Shepards Shuffling",  she laughed with them, pretended it didn't hurt or she didn't care. Carius seen them one night making fun of it. Waited until they all left then apparently he told her he could teach her. She laughed it off,  saying it was nothing. It kept happening,  and he kept trying to get her to dance with him. Keep in mind this was before they even became friends,  she was just some Human female he noticed." They watched as he dipped her then brought her back up to swing her around again.  
  
"Finally she relented,  whether to get him to leave her alone or curious to learn. Whatever it was, he spent days teaching her simple steps. He introduced her to me and Kaetus,  we watched him slowly come to deeply care for her,  and her for him. She rarely did dance outside of our gatherings. The few times we seen her do it in a club or someplace she reverted to the shuffle. Carius would shake his head, and laugh. Then later we would all go back home and they would dance there."  
  
"Then the accident happened. It took a long time for her to heal,  even then she could barely walk. She stopped dancing. It took a long time for her to get well enough to dance again." Kray stopped and watched as the music changed to an upbeat techno song and they changed their dance to match,  their movements an almost perfect match to each others.  
  
"We saw the video of when you proposed to her. Garrus sent it,  mad as hell because we never told him she could dance. He knew almost right away who taught her. Some of the moves she was using were Turian cultural ones."  
  
"That she chose to dance like that with you, well, it means a great deal. More then most people could even imagine." Kray grinned as Carius led Shepard off the dance floor,  watching her plop down on a couch and fan herself,  looking tired but extremely happy.  
  
Kolyat fixed a plate of fruits for her,  and brought her a glass of water with an umbrella with a bunch of fruit stuck on it,  something Joker made and handed to him.  
  
"Having fun?" He asked her when he sat down placing the items in front of her. She picked at the fruit on the plate.  
  
She smiled and drank down some of the water after sliding the fruit off the umbrella, "yes,  I am. This is wonderful,  thank you for coming tonight." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
He gave her a smirk and whispered to her, " don't get to tired I have plans for later." Then bit her neck causing her to let out a squeak. She blushed, then turned to him, "I'm ready to go now if you are. Karin better have Dimitri off the Normandy first thing in the morning,  I really don't want to explain to Anderson why a Turian is sneaking off the Normandy and our medical officer is walking around with a giant grin on her face. Or worse walking in with them still banging on a med table."  
  
Kolyat laughed then pulled her to her feet. They said their goodnights,  reminding those that were leaving with them what time they needed to be at the Normandy. She gave the three Turians hugs,  they told her to be careful and hoped they had a healthy baby. They would be keeping watch for anything and be ready. Loki bowed to her and wished them a pleasant evening before saying his farewells,  he had to go to work in a few hours and needed to get rested and ready. It seemed like everyone was ready to leave anyway,  so they all left telling Carius they had a good time and thanking him for the party.  
  
When they arrived back at the apartment,  they called a hasty goodnight to the others and raced up the stairs.


	55. Chapter 55

* * *

 

They made sure all their belonging were packed up and placed in one of the Kodiak shuttles then every one said goodbye to Joker, EDI, Dr Chakwas, Ken and Gabby. Shepard was pulled aside by Anderson who said he would do everything he could to get the Alliance to listen,  she was doubtful but wished him good luck.  
  
When it was safe to do so,  Feron piloted the shuttle out of the Normandy's bay and toward Earth. Joker would continue on the normal approach for the System's Alliance headquarters in Vancouver. Liara had facilitated the changing of the shuttles identification signature, gave it a new paint job and logo.  Filed paperwork,  removing all traces it had belonged to Cerberus,  now listed as a personal transport for one of the Shadow Broker's shell companies.  
  
Feron got approval for their approach then sent a message ahead to let the resort know their approximate landing time. They were met by a group of employees ready to unload their baggage and to show Feron where the shuttle could be stored.  
  
The first thing Shepard heard as they all got off the shuttle was a collective groan and sigh. She and Liara turned around and saw 5 identical looks of wonder on 5 Drell upturned faces. The natural sunlight glinting on their scales,  the hot, dry air easing their lungs. All Shepard and Liara wanted was to get into the air conditioning. Aerlan was already heading inside where he could get some water,  the dry air was hard on his amphibian like system,  he came from a humid planet.  
  
The baggage was unloaded and separated onto carts for each room,  in some cases more then one cart was needed. Liara had rented the entire floor of suites. As their baggage was taken to their rooms they were given a tour. There was an exercise room, indoor pool, sauna and they even had an on site spa,  dining room. Outside was an even larger pool with drink bar.   
  
They drew in their breaths at the vista that laid before them, mountains in the distance, white capped with snow even at this time of the year. They were given a datapad that had information of the towns closest to them for shopping,  entertainment and anything else they could want. Aerlan asked to see the medical facilities,  as their private doctor he needed to know what they had and what they would need to bring in for the time they were there.  
  
All but Aerlan eventually made their way to their rooms to change and head out to the pool,  the Drell wanted to spend as much time as possible out in the natural sunlight, for Rathan and Nayah it had been quite a while since they had been able to feel the sun on their scales,  the Citadel had artificially controlled day and night cycles,  and Thane told her once that it always rained on Kahje.  
  
By the time Shepard and Kolyat got changed and headed back down the others were already there except for Liara,  she messaged a few minutes ago with having some broker business to take care of. This time when Shepard removed her cover up,  it was too hot for a robe,  it was Feron that started to yell about his sister not having any clothes on. Thane told him to shut up and stop ruining his day,  he had a big grin on his face. Kolyat told him to chill, she was covered. Of course he then added with a smirk,  those suits had a distinct advantage over the ones like Nayah had on. It took the others a minute to understand,  by then Shepard had thrown a towel at Kolyat and was blushing. The others just laughed,  except Feron who groaned saying he didn't need to hear about that when it concerned his sister.  
  
The Drells put on a specially designed lotion to use to help absorb more of the benefits their kind get from exposure to sunlight. Mordin had sent along a case of it right before they left, so it was packed along with the rest of the herbs for Thane. There would be more waiting to ship out from the Broker's contacts when he needed it.  
  
Shepard slathered on the lotion to the backs of the 3 males while Rathan and Nayah took care of it themselves. Then she applied her own and went swimming while the Drell laid sunning themselves on the deck chairs. Liara joined them shortly after,  getting another lecture from Feron when she dropped her coverup and had on,  compared to what Shepard was wearing, a very conservative suit. Liara told him to shut up and go back to sleep.  
  
The other guests were fascinated by the Drell, none of them had seen one of their species,  let alone 5 of them off of Kahje or the Citadel. All but a few guests where Human, the others were Asari married to the Humans. The Human children were the most fascinated by them. Asking all kinds of questions,  the youngest must not have been more then 4 years old, asked Feron if she could touch the purple spot on his arm. When he agreed,  she gently poked him then started to giggle, saying he felt different then her. He told her gently, that he was covered in scales that was why he felt different. "Oh, okay", the little girl said. Then smiled at him,  told him he was very pretty like a giant rainbow then waved and ran back to her parents.  
  
The weeks sped by and Rathan and Nayah had to leave,  both were looking much better then before,  their scales brighter and eyes seemed shinier. They thanked Kolyat and Shepard for asking them to come along and Liara for providing their room and transport back to the Citadel.  
  
A local reporter found out Commander Shepard was there and tried to get an interview. After she was refused she broadcast the location of where she was. This of course set off a chain reaction. Until the Shadow Broker contacted the heads of the stations. Liara had disappeared,  made the recording then set it up to send out once she was back with Shepard. When the reporters started to scatter several minutes later and leave the premises,  she turned to the Asari and raised an eyebrow, Liara just smirked and shrugged.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was laying out in the sun along with the others when a Human male approached her and started flirting,  getting upset when she told him she wasn't interested. When he kept persisting,  she told him she was married and to go away. He asked where her ring was,  and when she tapped her torc then pointed to Kolyat who was staring at the Human with a smirk on his face.  
  
The male made disparaging comments about her being an alien lover, she made a shooing motion telling him to stop blocking her sunlight. Then flipped over to her stomach,  Kolyat got up and moved to her side. Untying the strings that held her top on,  started to apply the lotion to her back,  his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts which made her sigh. The male started to move forward when Thane appeared in front of him out of nowhere.  
  
"I suggest you leave my son's wife alone." The Human took a frightened step back and an attendant came rushing over asking if everything was alright.  
  
Feron told him that this Human had been bothering his sister and her husband, and that Sere Krios was making sure the male left before an incident occurred. The attendant apologized then escorted the male away from them.  
  
"What the hell is it with you in a swim suit and males thinking they can just come on to you?" Kolyat asked her as he tied up her top. She shrugged. "I dunno, it's a wonder the females haven't come over in droves after you 3."  
  
"I think the glare Thane gives them each time one comes anywhere near,  has been keeping them at bay." Liara laughed. "The only ones he doesn't glare at are the children and the female attendants."  
  
Shepards omni tool pinged reminding her it was time for her check up and to come to the medical station. She let out a groan and got up, Kolyat following behind her. Aerlan had everything all set up for them,  they had to rent some equipment from a supplier,  they needed it anyway for the small facility Liara had set up at the rental house.  They had yet to determine the sex of the child or if the child would be Human or Drell in appearance. Since this was the last part of the first trimester in a Human's pregnancy there was a good chance they may be able to tell now.  
  
She hopped up on the table and Aerlan had her wipe the lotion off so it wouldn't interfere with the scanner. Once she was done he placed the warmed up gel on her,  Mordin had sent a warning to do so,  then moved the scanner over her.  
  
"Baby growing well. Ah, very good," he turned the screen around so that they both could see the baby, " your child is a Drell,  for the most part.  Crown ridges, beginnings of frills, higher setting rib cage. Body length,  must keep an eye on that. Drells longer then Humans. Difference in female anatomy. Muscle density is already showing, much heavier then Human. You can see the eyes,  bigger then Humans. Can't tell if will have both membranes or just the outer one.  Here,  you can see 5 completely separate fingers and toes. Shoes won't be issue,  will need to design special gloves for when you take the baby out. Mittens will work at first. Won't matter much if off of the Citadel. Most people won't care. Maybe will help change policy." He brought  over a new machine then hooked it up and placed it onto her abdomen,  they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. Both of them started to cry,  this was real,  their baby was alive.  
  
Aerlan smiled indulgently, " I will need to run a genetic test to send to uncle Mordin now,  we need to keep detailed records. Will compare what he designed to what the actual tests show. Make research notes on it,  have ready if you decide you want another child. Once those are finished I can tell you sex, and give you a much more reliable delivery date. Will also be able to adjust diet, vitamins and make sure baby is healthy. Any genetic abnormalities can be attended to while in womb. Now is the time to do start the prenatal yoga and other prenatal exercise, do not strain any more then necessary. Will start showing soon. Still having morning sickness?"  
  
She nodded,  "yeah but its not as bad as it was before,  doesn't happen every morning now." He noted it in the records.  
  
"Drell children are born smaller then Humans, gestational time much shorter. The have the ability to eat solid foods at birth so they will gain size quickly once born. Will give you feeding charts and food recommendations. Can not get a supply of Drell's normal foods. But the food suitable for a Human toddler may work, will need to do some studies once the child is born. Send reports and keep details of which food worked best,  will need to have supplements either way as their bodies have different requirements then does a Human." He made copies of each of the machines results, gave them a copy of the ultrasound of their baby and a sound file of the heartbeat.  
  
"Ready for the test. Will need to draw a small amount of amniotic fluid from you, also will need to draw a small amount of blood from baby. Will do no harm,  will cause a slight elevation in stress to child. You must try and stay as calm as possible. Then rest here for a few minutes. Will check baby and make sure everything is as it should be. Then you can go."  
  
"Okay,  how long will the test take?" Shepard asked as Aerlan set out the equipment he needed to draw out the blood and fluid.  
  
"Broker made ... agreement with the local hospital. Will be using their facility to run the tests anonymously,  will have the results by tomorrow then will send it by secured transmission to Uncle Mordin. Will need a few hours to go over the results with him and make notes for research documents and medical paper we are writing. Then can tell you,  can also set up time for any genetic changes that need to be made. Will need to use the medical hospital for that, so it's important to do so before child is born."  
  
Aerlan placed gloves on his hands then wiped Shepard's belly with a disinfecting cloth. "Hold as still as you can Shepard, will apply a topical anesthetic. Must not move when I withdrawal baby's blood. Understand?" She nodded,  Kolyat held onto her hand. She looked up into his smiling face and relaxed.  
  
"All done. Just relax there. Need to make sure medi-gel worked properly and stress level for baby reduced." He did a quick scan seeing the tiny hole made to the baby's thigh had completely sealed,  he showed them what looked like a tiny frown on the face of the baby. Which caused them to laugh and Shepard to relax a bit more. A few minutes later they were told they could leave. Aerlan packed up his med bag and took the small container containing the samples and headed to the local hospital.  
  


* * *

  
  
That evening,  Kolyat and Shepard asked the others to come to their room. When everyone was seated in the living room area of their suite, Kolyat activated his omni tool,  an enlarged view of the sonogram came up and the heartbeat started to play. Silence reigned in the room for the first full minute.  
  
Thane had tears in his eyes as he hugged both of them,  Liara was bouncing and looking really close at the holo.  Feron looked like he was going to faint at first, it fully hit him he was going to be an uncle. Then grabbed a hold of Shepard and gave her a hug. He asked when he could notify the clan elder,  they asked him to wait until the test results were back and they learned the sex of the child. They pointed out the difference in the hands and feet of the baby,  that so far was the only noticeable difference.  
  
After everyone left Shepard went to the bathroom to get ready for bed,  standing in front of the mirror then turning to the side,  there was no noticeable difference in her body, outwardly. Her breasts were more tender. Her yoga and the dance routine, when she was able to do it, Thane helped by keeping Kolyat busy either out at the local stores or down by the pool area teaching him the Drell forms early in the morning,  was keeping her in shape. There was really no sign of a baby bump yet. Aerlan had warned her that would change rapidly over the next month,  if the growth rate and baby's mass grew consistent with a Drell.   
  
She went back out to the bedroom and saw Kolyat sitting up against the headboard of the bed,  once again looking at the holo,  the soft sound of the baby's rapid heartbeat could be heard. He closed it when she approached.  
  
Shepard straddled his lap and kissed him, he ran his hands over her body,  careful of her breasts and down over her belly. He paused,  fingers spread out across her. Then slowly drew down and rubbed against the dampness he had felt through his shorts.  
  
He was careful,  easing into her, withdrawing to spread the moisture around her opening and along the folds there. Sliding his fused fingers back into her she started to ride his hand as he deepened the kiss.  When she had started to tighten around him,  he held her hips still and pulled his fingers from her slowly. She crawled off his lap and laid on the bed while he stripped off his shorts, kissing his way down her body. Stopping to place a kiss on her belly button,  then moving to between her legs.   
  
She was already close,  so it didn't take more then a few licks of his tongue along her folds and a flick of it against her clit before she climaxed. He gave her a wicked grin,  the flicked his tongue out again causing her to gasp. He turned her over,  grabbed one of the small pillows and placed it under her to raise her hips and support the baby.  
  
He guided himself into her, slowly pushing in and hilting. "I'm taking you slow and easy, Jade. I want to make this last." She groaned and he slid from her, pushing back in she could feel each of his ridges as he did so. She glanced back at him over her shoulder,  to see him watching as he thrust into her over and over,  his tongue once again flicking. Fighting for control against his body's demands. He pulled out,  leaving her gasping at the loss.   
  
He laid on his back, and she quickly straddled him, guiding him into her. She started to ride him, her hips rolling against him. He raised up on his elbows and pulled her down, gently taking a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and sped up,  he gave her another light sucking on her nipple then released her. Running his hands from hips to breasts,  carefully cupping them and massaging them as she took her pleasure from him. She climaxed again,  jerking against him. He hissed trying to control his own finally flipping her on her back and with a whispered apology for not being able to wait longer, drew her legs up over his shoulders. Gripping her hips he made short fast thrusts into her body then shuddered as his own climax hit him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The group waited impatiently for news of the test results. Liara confirmed the date for Feron and her to return,  they were leaving the shuttle with the others to facilitate their move.   
  
It was after they had finished lunch when Aerlan messaged to let them know the results were in and would be back at the resort in an hour.  
  
All of them were waiting at the entrance to the medical station when he arrived. He blinked, then said "Shepard and Kolyat only until called". When they went in he sat down,  opening his data pad and bringing up the report.  
  
"First, want to know of sex or wait until the rest of the family can come in?" Shepard said they wanted to wait,  they wanted to know the health first and foremost.  
  
"Very well. Baby is very healthy. Comparison from data Mordin had, to the genetic test, show more Drell formation of genetics than what was originally made. Yes, Uncle Mordin intentionally wanted to give you a Drell. In case you ask, he remembered your reactions when carrying a Drell would be possible. Wanted to give you that chance." He pulled up the genetic results.  
  
"Theorized since change of Shepard's DNA before the implantation of ova,  the baby's genetics were altered to be compatible. Child is a hybrid. Same and you and Thane. No genetic abnormalities, do not consider the fingers and toes abnormal."  
  
He looked at them, " there is one thing. When Uncle Mordin looked over the results he found the child's DNA is lacking a genome. This genome is present in all of the test subjects for the Kepral's project, including Thane," he paused and took a breath." And Kolyat." Shepard gasped and shook her head in denial. "It is possible this child will not contract Kepral's,  and may have given Uncle Mordin the necessary information he was lacking to create a cure. We believe that genome is a mutation, similar to what Humans experienced with cancer. This one genome mutated over a few generations after being removed from Rakhana and placed in a humid environment,  not conducive to their genetic disposition. If theory is correct, it rapidly evolved into Kepral's as a result."  
  
"Kolyat will need you to start breathing treatments immediately." Shepard was gripping Kolyat's hand so tight he thought it was going to break. "Alright, after... after we tell them of the results, we can do it then."  
  
"If indeed it is the case with the genome,  once the sequencing is finished it can be removed. From before birth to ones in the early stages no damage or symptoms will ever form. Mid stage will be treated but will need surgery for correcting damage to organs, heavily damaged single organs will need transplanting. Unfortunately, ones in later stages may not be able to be cured. Thane, will be able to,  thanks to the transplant and cybernetics. Kolyat will not develop Kepral's, if this is the case. Both of them will be treated first, with their agreement to the procedure. Feron, Rathan, Nayah will be tested for this mutated genome then treated if necessary. The 3 Drell currently working in your dock will received the genome treatment once it is confirmed. Then go from there. Will speak with Feron and get sample from him afterward. If test positive will need him to also receive the breathing treatment while here. Will set up with Broker on how to administer it and the equipment needed,  will receive a supply of medication from Sur'Kesh."  
  
"Regardless,  breathing treatments must continue. Will advise the Fennons to go to clinic to be tested and receive bi-weekly breathing treatments. Will know if the genome treatment is a cure if breathing treatment eradicates the affected cells and no new ones form from affected patients. Still will take time,  not an instant cure. Do you have any questions?" They both shook their heads.  
  
"Very well, ready to know sex of baby?" he asked. When he received their yes reply,  he called in the others and brought up the genetic results.   
  
"Congratulations,  you are the parents of a boy."  They congratulated them,  then started to suggest names,  until they realized the parents weren't as enthusiastic as they should have been.  
  
"Siha,  what is wrong?" Thane was the one that asked the question. Everyone quieted down and Kolyat told them that he too may have Kepral's. Thane dropped down in a chair, tears started to form,  these were from pain not happiness.  
  
Aerlan told them the short version of what was found. Feron sat in another chair and put his head in his hands. He said he would do whatever was needed.  
  
"Uncle Mordin has already started to map the sequence of it. Once that mapping is done, he will test it on patients on Sur'Kesh that agreed to more experimental procedures. Once no side effects have developed from the removal of that genome, then he will send me the data. A month at minimum, after the sequencing and removal,  then results of 2 breathing treatments to see if the cells are indeed being destroyed and not just suppressed."  
  
He looked at Feron, " since will not be on Earth at that time,  best if you receive the procedure on Sur'Kesh, if needed. Will need your agreement for removal of sample and testing,  also for breathing treatments. Will go back to hospital and run the genetics this evening,  will know in 2 hours time of results."  
  
Feron signed the agreement,  Kolyat signed his for the breathing treatments. Everyone else filed out of the room,  Shepard was the last to go,  holding onto Kolyat. He gave her a kiss and told her to try and relax, for the baby. She nodded wiping away her tears then gave Feron a hug as well.  
  
Kolyat wanted to wait with Feron to get his news before obtaining the treatment,  so Aerlan took the blood samples and left to go back to the hospital. Everyone gathered in the resort's "parlor" area, sitting and waiting for the results.  
  
"What do you have in mind for the baby's color scheme for his room? Will need to figure it out for when you go back to the Citadel." Liara asked.  
  
"Honestly,  Liara I am not sure that apartment is going to be big enough. What with the 3 of us living there and then a child. Feron also. I like it when he stays there with us, as family should. You also. Garrus was complaining because he never got to stay there. God only knows what Tali and Wrex would say. And if we have more children well,  we would need something even larger." Shepard chewed her lip, "if it wasn't for Kolyat working at C-Sec, I wouldn't really want to go back other then to just visit our friends." Kolyat looked at her.  
  
"All of you seem so much more vibrant here, and healthier. I don't know if its the non recycled air, the affects of Earth's sun or a combination, but all of you look so much better."  
  
"I must admit,  I do feel better. My lungs do not ache so,  although I do not know if its the treatments or the conditions here. Other then the few times we have been to different planets for short times, we have not been exposed to sunlight like this much. Feron wasn't exposed for years to it,  and with him staying on a ship he has less exposure."  Thane told them, he was looking out of the huge window,  his hands behind his back gripped together tightly. It was the only outward sign of his tension.  
  
Feron nodded in agreement, "I can feel a difference,  it is much easier to breath here and my scarring is looking better the longer I am outside."  
  
"I don't want to make a decision yet, we have a few months yet. Depending on the growth, 3 more months at a minium before he is born. In those 3 months we will talk it out as a family." Shepard said,  looking at the digital clock on the wall of the room.  
  
Feron got up and started to pace. Liara had drinks brought for everyone, Shepard fiddled with her fruit infused water. Finally Aerlan messaged them to return to the medical station. Once there he showed Feron his results,  he was to start his breathing treatments as well.  Aerlan had them both on separate medical beds then ran full scans for their records, started the breathing treatments on both of them while he studied the scans.  
  
"Both of you have the genome,  neither one of you have the lesions forming as of yet. If removal of the genome and therapy work on the patients with the lesions,  then neither one of you will ever develop Kepral's. Your bodies will be clear of any damage caused by it. Sending a list of medical supplies needed for you,  will contact supplier on Sur'Kesh will send you a 6 month supply of breathing treatments. Whatever you do,  do not stop them unless you see either Uncle Mordin or myself. Even after treatment is given. Understand?" Aerlan told him. Feron nodded then closed his eyes.  
  
Aerlan noted his chart then sent the message,  listing a pick up address for the medications and the equipment that was provided for him by Liara.


	56. Chapter 56

Feron and Liara went with the others to the rental house and helped them to move the luggage and equipment into it. Feron helping Aerlan set up the various machines in the small building set up for their medical lab. Then they took them to the terminal to catch their transport back to the Citadel.  
  
That night Aerlan informed them over dinner that Mordin had finished the mapping and the first 4 patients had received the treatment. He told them it took longer then expected as Mordin decided to run various outcome scenario programs to determine any side effects.  so far there didn't seem to be anything more serious that the patient showing signs of being ill, until their bodies adjusted to the removal of the genome. So now it was waiting for the results. Kolyat sighed,  it was going to be a long anxious month.

* * *

  
  
Shepard had finally started to show her pregnancy,  her clothing was starting to get to tight so they all went shopping,  except for Aerlan who wanted to wait and run a few tests on Shepard's latest blood sample to make sure her iron and vitamin levels were within acceptable ranges.  
  
There were several shopping centers in the town and they decided to go to the largest one first. She found several lightweight dresses in cotton that went well with the head covers she had brought with her. Shoes came next,  deciding on sandals and slip ons,  she doubted she would be able to bend over to tie them for much longer at this rate. She spied a pair of CFM heels, in bright red,  then sighed and turned away from them. Those would not be practical at all.  
  
They did some shopping for the baby,  picking out basic furniture and bedding. Thane excused himself and went to look at something else. When he came back he was carrying what must have been the biggest teddy bear she had ever seen. Which caused her to break out laughing and Kolyat to smile. Inside a small bag was a smaller version along with a mobile for over the crib and a night light. It was one of the moving kinds that showed pictures on the ceiling and walls,  this one had an ocean ,  forest and a star scene. There was also a built in white noise feature and a way to hook up to the sound system for playing music.   
  
Thane was garnering smiles from the ladies and giggles from little girls as he toted that giant bear around. They passed by a baby store that sold cloth diapering items, opting for those instead of disposables,  they purchased the newborn package. Along with a stack of wet proof designer coverings for boys.  Thane insisted on getting the portable cleaning system for them and a carry bag. Next came a stroller,  they got one with a detachable carrier so they could place it on a baby chair in restaurants,  it also doubled as a safety seat on shuttles and transport vehicles. They took all the purchases to the shuttle then had lunch.  
  
They started discussing whether or not to buy clothing for the baby. They knew they would need mittens and small socks to cover the difference in his hands and feet. They decided to buy a few to have on hand, then after the baby was born buy several more. When they got back to the Citadel they could have clothing made for them by the same seamstress that made Shepard's clothing.   
  
Shepard's omni tool went off,  Aerlan told her that she needed a change in vitamins and to pick up the order at the pharmacy,  then gave her address.  
  
After stopping in yet another baby store,  and buying several mitten and bootie sets along with a pack of something Shepard had called "onesies", Shepard told them she was starting to feel tired. As they were walking toward the shuttle she stopped and pressed her nose up against a candy store window. Then she charged in past them and started to order handmade chocolates. "Oh shit,"  Kolyat said and ran into the store after her.  
  
"Jade,  you know you can't have that much. It's not good for the baby. Aerlan would flip if you had that much sugar." She glared at him. "If you cut back on that chocolate,  we can go over there and get you a cup of ice cream,  with the candy bears on it." She chewed her lip,  looking between the chocolates and the ice cream store. Thane covered his mouth knowing to smirk or laugh would earn him a punch.  
  
She rubbed her belly,  then ordered just 6 pieces of the chocolate. Then rushed across to the other side waiting for them to hurry up and get her ice cream. Kolyat laughed and paid for her chocolates. Thane paid for her ice cream,  she started to order a cone when Kolyat interrupted her, "No, no cones Jade. Remember what happened last time you bought a cone." She blushed then told them to put it in a cup and add a bunch of those candy bears to it.  
  


* * *

  
  
They unloaded everything from the shuttle and Jade went to lay down. A few hours later the baby furniture was delivered. They sat down to put it all together only to make a complete mess of it. Kolyat rubbed his forehead, "What the hell does this mean?" He pointed to the cryptic directions on the paper that was inside the box showing how to put the crib together.  
  
Aerlan came in and heard all the banging and cussing from the small bedroom. He went to see what was going on, took one look at the frustration on both Drells faces then grabbed the paper out of Kolyat's hands. Studied it for several minutes, then he set about sorting the hardware into distinct piles,  then came the actual pieces. From there he started to put it together,  telling them to hold this piece or to hand him one from that pile. He had it finished in less then 20 minutes.  
  
He said after they ate dinner they would put together the changing table and dresser. He started to poke around the shopping bags, noticing the clothing items. Telling them that cloth diapering was the best way,  easier on baby's skin and scales. "Will provide diapering rash preventive,  best to let bottom air out for at least an hour daily. Don't forget bathing items, send to Citadel for baby sand bathing set. Need more lightweight blankets,  important to let baby move around on belly, learns motor skills. Sign of good neurological skills. Babies learn by doing, having play time on floor,  good for all species. Builds strength,  best not to carry around constantly. Find good learning toys,  bright colors." He stopped poking around and moved the big bear to the corner of the room away from the crib. Then moved the rocking chair nearer to the crib.   
  
"Will be easier for when he wakes at night. Changing table here.  Baby can be picked up, changed, then sit in chair. Rock back to sleep and placed back in crib. Efficient." He picked up the bag of clothing and diapers then walked out,  they heard the laundry machine start up a few minutes later. Thane and Kolyat just stared at each other for a few minutes then finished unpacking the items. Thane put together the mobile and attached it to the crib.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Buy a portable play area for living room, will make safe area for baby to play in. Can take outside for same purpose. Exposure to sunlight and fresh air important." Aerlan said as they ate dinner that night. "Will supply you with powders, ointments for baby. Make sure when ordering baby bath items to get baby lotions, can make them for you if you prefer."  
  
They all went into the small bedroom, Shepard sat on the rocker folding up the clothing and diapers as she watched the three of them put together the other furniture, once the changing table was done and put into place she put the diapers, wipes and onesies on it. Aerlan will bring the creams, lotions and ointments later. As the men were putting the dresser in place she put an order into the store for sand made for a newborn Drell along with all the accessories he will need,  declining yet another heating unit.  
  


* * *

  
  
This week was a nervous week for everyone, Jade had begun to snap and yell at them for any little thing then burst into tears for no apparent reason. Aerlan explained it was normal Human female behavior when they were pregnant. It will soon wear off as her hormones became balanced. He then warned the food cravings would start. To watch for increased sneaking of chocolates. Kolyat had found a stash hidden in a small can in her closet. She started to cry when he took it. Aerlan was keeping a close eye on her sugar intake, her habitual desire for chocolate could cause problems later.   
  
The reports from Mordin came in,  the treatments were working. It wasn't instant. But over time after the genome was removed, the breathing treatment would start to completely remove the cells damaged  from Kepral's. No new ones had been forming. He had already sent out the information to the facility on the Citadel. All the information had then been forwarded to the Illuminated Primacy along with all test results,  after Mordin had patented his breathing treatment and submitted his work for publication.  
  
Thane and Kolyat both had the treatment the next day at the local hospital, they had to stay in there for several days leaving Shepard at the house with just Aerlan, he didn't seem upset about it. He gave her extra sweet flavored fruits and gave her as much salad as she wanted,  he even sat with her and watched what she referred to as "tearjerker" movies with her. He showed her the new sonograms,  the baby was growing at the rate of a normal Drell,  so birth would be at around 6 months of pregnancy, she had around 2 more months.  
  
Her stomach had gotten much larger then it was just a few weeks ago, Aerlan theorized it was because of the difference between Human and Drell female anatomy. She was sitting on Kolyat's bed when she jerked, grabbing her stomach. He looked at her worried, "Jade,  Jade what's wrong? Do we need to get Aerlan?" She smiled and grabbed his hand putting it over the same spot, he looked at her then he jumped, "what was that?"  
  
"The baby just kicked or moved, Kolyat." Thane was in the next bed over trying to get out of it when she yelled at him to get back in there and lay still. She eased her shirt up over the baby bump and they watched,  sure enough a spot pushed out in the shape of a foot. She got up and went over to Thane so he could see and feel it too, that way he would stop trying to get out of the bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they were released from the hospital Jade messaged Kolyat to stop and pick up some things from the store, then sent him a list. He and Thane went up and down aisles trying to find everything on the list,  which was a very odd one indeed. Pickles,  her peanut butter, she even wrote the brand name for that. Ice cream,  chocolate of course. Then she wanted peaches and strawberries. They had to keep looking things up on the extranet to find out what it was.  
  
"Damn it Dad,  what they hell are these things? Are you sure that's what she is asking for? Maybe the translator glitched." He held up a jar of pickles, then put it back. There were sliced ones, whole ones, " baby" ones. Something called dill,  bread & butter,  seasoned ones. "Why are there so many? Did she say which ones she wanted?"  
  
"No, I will call her back and ask,  why don't you get the fruits she wanted. Then come back here." Thane sent a message to her omni tool but she didn't answer. So he tried Aerlan. He said he would go make sure she was ok and will pass on the message. A few minutes later he was called back, Shepard was asleep and refused to wake her up. He suggested to get the whole dill ones,  she could slice it up if she wanted to and that one according to files seemed to be the most popular ones with Human female's during pregnancy. So that's what he took down off the shelf.  
  
Kolyat came barrelling down the aisle pushing a small buggy loaded with the things she had asked for. "Did she tell you which ones?"  
  
"She was asleep, Aerlan suggested these."  
  
They were standing in line when another message came through,  a sleepy eyed Shepard came on, "Kolyat,  I wanna bacon cheeseburger. With real bacon not that fake stuff. No onions,  lotsa pickles."  
  
"Alright love, we'll get you one."  
  
 She smiled at him, "mkay, love ya, bye" and disconnected.  
  
"What the hell is a bacon cheeseburger?" he turned to Thane hoping he had the answer. Thane shrugged started to pull up the extranet,  when the female at the register laughed. Explained what it was, then gave them the address of where, she claimed, sold the best ones in town. She also suggested he get her fries and a milkshake to go with it.  
  
They went to pick it up and when asked what flavor milkshake they wanted,  both of them said chocolate at the same time. They laughed and Kolyat said his wife loved chocolate, which caused Thane to let out a snort.  
  
When they made it home Thane carried the take out container and was met at the door by Shepard who snatched it from his hand,  kissed him then waddled to the living room.  
  
"I'm her husband and you get the kiss for bringing her food,  that's not right." Kolyat said,  his arms laden down with grocery bags. They heard her moans of "so good" coming from the living room as they started to put away the groceries.  
  


* * *

  
  
They received a message from Feron, he was heading to Sur'Kesh for his treatment, telling them he would let them know when he was done. Then he thanked her,  telling her he didn't know why or how he had become so blessed. First with a family and now at a chance for a life free from the worry of Kepral's.   
  
"Feron,  you rescued me, protected my body for Liara. Risked your own life to give her a chance to get away. Then suffered so horribly for so long. It is I, who was blessed first. Having you become my brother was a wonderful thing." He smiled at her,  his eyes shining with unshed tears.   
  
She showed him the updated sonograms,  then when the baby started to move she showed him her belly and how it was being pushed out by the little elbow or foot. He was as amazed as Thane and Kolyat had been. Drell women apparently didn't have that happen, since their anatomy was different. She gave him the updated delivery date range. He said he would be there no matter what.  
  
That night she started to complain about her back hurting,  so Thane carefully massaged it. She couldn't lay on her stomach so had to sit on a stool instead. Kolyat watched as his father started at her neck using his thumbs and palms to align her spine and press into her muscles. It took him a while as he was going very slowly, not wanting to put to much pressure on any spot. He also needed to make sure his old training didn't take over. There were several pops and then she sighed with relief.  
  
"I wish they could figure out a way to really fix this,  I hate having the metal in my back. I worry it's going to go out at a bad time,  the last thing I need is to be fighting a Reaper and then crumple because of it slipping."  
  
Aerlan started typing into his omni tool as he exited the room,  he pulled several jars of creams and small boxes of powders from his pockets placing it on the changing table. Then headed back to his lab. He had research to do.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat woke to an empty bed,  he looked around to see if maybe Shepard had gone into the restroom but she wasn't there either. Throwing on his pajama bottoms he went searching for her. There was no sound from either of the other bedrooms, so he moved out to the living room didn't see anything there. Then he heard it,  that moaning. He recognized it. Shepard had chocolate.  
  
"Oh yeah,  so good. Mmm." Shepard sat on a chair hidden in the storage closet with a small tin of chocolates sitting on her lap. He had no idea where she kept getting it from, they had found several stashes already hidden throughout the house.  
  
He waited until she had started to reach for another piece then he cleared his throat,  causing her to jump and the tin to fall to the floor.  
  
"No... no no no, my poor chocolate." Kolyat reached the tin and fallen chocolates first,  since he could see perfectly well in the dark he found all of them and held the tin up above his head to keep her from getting it.  
  
"Jade, love,  you know better. Aerlan told you to cut back on this. You get the ones you can have with your meals. Why do you insist on hiding more of them?"  
  
"I dunno,  I love chocolate." She shrugged. He took her by the hand and led her out of the closet,  then grabbed the chair placing it back at the table. Then dumped the chocolates down the food recycler.  
  
She whimpered,  he turned and kissed her. "I'll make it up to you, love," he whispered to her. Then picked her up and carefully carried her back to bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning she sat and watched as all the males went room to room searching out all the hiding spots she could possibly reach to put chocolate tins into.   
  
They found small pouches and wrapped bundles containing two or three pieces stashed in little spots. Behind books, inside of vases. In the pockets of her hoodie that she couldn't wear. They found tins hidden in larger areas. Once they were as sure as they could be that every nook and cranny was found they disposed of it all. When the others had their backs turned, Thane slipped her one piece and kissed the top of her head as he did so. She said she had to go pee and then headed to the bathroom. Stuffing it into her mouth as soon as she got inside. The sound of the toilet flushing and water running muffled the sounds of her moan and sigh.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were into her last month of pregnancy,  the cravings were getting worse. Waking Kolyat up in the middle of the night so he would go get her something to eat. Once it was a bear claw, something his translator told him was a foot from an Earth mammal that weighed several hundred pounds and had been known to kill Humans using their claws. It took her several minutes of explaining what she wanted, came from the donut shop, then coming home to find her eating ice cream and pickles.   
  


* * *

  
  
Early one morning Shepard was at the table along with the 2 Drell when a message from Kahje came though. Her clan elder needed her assistance he said it was urgent.  
  
"How can I help you? What is the emergency?" Shepard asked. Thane picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the washer. Then sat back down.  
  
"It is of a personal nature. Please indulge me while I explain,  I do not have much time. My son's wife died during childbirth, then he had contracted a fast killing version of Kepral's. My son died 3 months ago leaving me the sole guardian of their 5 year old daughter. I love her very much,  but she can not stay on Kahje. I must get her away from here as soon as possible." He started coughing.  
  
"Elder,  you have Kepral's as well don't you? We found the cure,  it's being utilized. If that is your worry." Shepard said.  
  
"It is too late,  dear one. I am in the final stages. She has yet to have the treatment. It is being administered to the unborn and their parents first, then they will decide who gets the treatments and when." He said.  
  
"Wait a minute, who decides. That cure is for everyone." Shepard started to become angry.  
  
"The Illuminated Primacy. They are ... choosing which families are to receive the cure first. With conditions attached." He coughed again.  
  
Thane hissed. "The Compact." The elder nodded. "Siha,  it has always been,  "voluntary", for the parents to give their children the honor of entering into the compact. I have told you this. But if they are now starting to push the cure as a way to get people to agree to give up their children it is no longer the same."  
  
"Kolyat,  contact Liara,  tell her what is going on. Ask the Broker to contact the Primacy. If they don't see reason and give that cure to everyone,  then have the Broker cut all information. Have Liara then contact Ms Wong and have it reported what they are doing. Contact Mordin, he may also have a way with dealing with them."  
  
"We will get her that cure. Even if I have to give it to her myself, elder." Shepard said,  her eyes took on the red glow they had seen before.  
  
"Dear one, you are a Siha indeed. It is more then that. One moment." The elder motioned to someone off screen,  a beautiful little Drell girl came to stand beside the elder. Her scales of palest silver with lavender tones. The stripe pattern of darker purple and black. Shepard sucked in a breath as did the two males.  
  
"She's beautiful, elder." Shepard smiled at the little girl.   
  
"That she is, Siha,  she is the light of my life. My last living relative. Our clan is dying out. But you have given us hope now. But, Siha,  please I beg you..." the elder closed his eyes and whispered a brief prayer. "I need for you to come,  take my granddaughter as your own child. Get her away from Kahje."  
  
"What do you mean? Why would you want her gone?" Shepard looked at the tears streaming down the elder's face,  the little girl clutching his coat.  
  
"They have made inquires about her. They have shown up at my home,  asking me if I would give her to them. Then telling me they will give her the cure immediately if I agreed. Sere Krios,  you know why they want her.  Don't you?"  
  
Thane was sitting there,  his hands so tightly fisted they had paled. He was shaking with anger,  the growls coming from him dark and menacing. He nodded.  
  
"Jade,  we need to talk." Thane got up then helped Shepard from her chair. They heard the raspy indrawn breath from the elder as he saw her late pregnancy.  
  
Thane took her to the far side of the living room, far enough away that the two on the vid call should not be able to hear what was going on.   
  
"Thane,  what they hell is going on? You are more angry with what the elder said, then you were when I sent you back to the Normandy during the Collector base attack."  
  
"The Hanar,  the Compact. They are making inquires for that child. To bring her into the Compact." Thane hissed.  
  
"You know I hate the thought of the Compact,  but don't they have other things,  like ... I don't know office work or doctor's or something. Maybe they want her for that, not spying or assassination training." Shepard said,  her one hand at the small of her back,  the other rubbing her belly.  
  
Thane took a deep breath, saying a quick prayer of Thanks that he could without pain, then said, "Siha,  I know you don't understand much about the nuances of Drells. You try so hard. But this is something that you wouldn't have known about. Certain, hmm, colorations, are more attractive,  sought after."  
  
"That child's coloration,  is one of the rarest left to us. They must have had a very difficult time keeping her from them for so long,  to have reached 5 years old and not to have given in." He glanced back and watched as Kolyat was talking to Liara and Feron was shaking his fist and he could hear him yelling about the damn Hanar.  
  
"Siha, if they should obtain her, she would be trained as an assassin ... a special kind."   
  
Shepard frowned. "I don't understand." She said.  
  
"They would train her to use her body to attract the target,  then kill them when they are most vulnerable." Thane whispered. "She would be trained to use sex as a weapon, to mate with them then kill them. She would be given the targets the rest of us couldn't have gotten close to, no matter how good we were."  
  
"Oh hell no," Shepard said loudly. Then turned around as quickly as she was able and headed back to the table.  
  
"Liara, Feron we have an emergency on our hands. Liara draw up an adoption agreement between the Elder, myself and Kolyat. Feron get your ship ready to go pick up your niece and bring her here,  take guards as well. Elder, if ... I'm sorry, we don't even know your name."  
  
"Her name is Melody,  Melody Kozma." He said,  gripping her hand tightly.  
  
"Hello,  Melody, you have a name as pretty as you are. My name is Jade Krios. This is my husband Kolyat and his father Thane. You may also hear people call me Shep, Shepard and once in a while Commander. I know this is sudden. But we are clan,  and would be most happy if you would also join our family as our adopted daughter and granddaughter."  
  
The little girl looked up at her grandfather, he nodded to her, "you know I love you little one. Siha, will be your new mother, she is a true protector, a true Siha. Your new grandfather is the most feared of our kind. But he will protect you at all costs. They have brought hope to our clan,  to our people. They will be your family."  
  
Melody looked at the group of people on the terminal, "will I get to talk to my grandfather? Siha."  
  
"Of course,  anytime you want. Melody, you do not need to call me Siha. To you, I would be Mother,  Mom or Jade if you like. Whatever you wish."  
  
"Alright. Why are you so round? Are Humans like that?" She asked. That brought a smile to everyones lips. Even the elder let out a small laugh.  
  
"No Melody, I am going to be having a baby soon, you will have a little brother." Shepard watched as the elder brought up his omni tool and registered the information into the clan's database.  
  
She stared at all of them a few minutes longer, "Alright, I will go with you." Then she buried her head into the leg of her grandfather.  
  
"Jade,  sending the agreement to you for your signatures as adoptive parents. Once you sign and transmit them to the elder he will need to sign then transmit them to the address on there. Once that is done I will have it witnessed and will file it in Alliance, Citadel and will push it into the Primacy files." She waved over 2 guards that were standing nearby. " I contacted the Shadow Broker, and he sent out the warning as requested. Several guards along with armed ships will be sent with Feron to escort her off world. She is now under the Broker's direct protection. The Illuminated Primacy shouldn't try anything. The repercussions of an act against her or her grandfather will be severe."  
  
The paperwork was signed and transmitted to all parties, they watched as Liara filed it,  then furiously started typing with her tattooed brows furrowed. They heard her mutter under her breath "oh no you don't either". Then typed some more, finally smirking and letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Done. Shepard,  Miss Melody is now officially your daughter. By the way,  The Illuminated Primacy,  just lost a huge portion of their private funding. Ms Wong has also received reports of what is happening as did the Citadel's Councilors. Needless to say,  I don't think they will be too happy to hear that the Hanar were withholding medical treatment to their client race unless they were given their children. Feron has already left they will be entering Kahje's space in 2 days, will be on Earth 5 days after that." The elder let out a sigh and said she would be ready, and thanked them all for saving her. Giving them a deep bow before disconnecting.  
  
"One more thing Liara,  we definitely need a bigger home on the Citadel,  contact the building owner see if anything is available, even 2 apartments next to each other if we can get permission to have the keepers take out a wall. If they don't have something, find somewhere else. We need, let's see, 5 bedrooms now. If you can't find anything at all,  have the equipment from the exercise room removed, then we can turn that one into a bedroom.The children will have to share for a bit longer." Liara was rapidly typing away,  then nodded.  
  
"Kolyat, I'm sorry for pretty much cutting you out of the whole thing. But when I heard what they were going to do, I had to. I hope you can forgive me." She said turning to him.   
  
"My love, there is nothing to forgive, she was a child in need, one of your clan. Judging by the way Father was acting,  it must be something terrible. Now, stop worrying. We have a few days to go and get the basics for our new daughter, I think we should let her pick out the everything else though. Why don't you go lay down, rest for a while. Then we can go out." He kissed her head then watched as she walked into the bedroom.


	57. Chapter 57

* * *

 

"Explain, Father. What had you so upset?" Kolyat asked as soon as the door slid shut. Thane told him what the compact would have done to the child. That it wasn't only females that were trained that way. Kolyat's hands curled into fists. "None of my children will be subjected to the Compact."  
  
"Well, it looks like we both have a lot of research to do. None of us knows anything about raising a girl. A five year old ... with no experience really between any of us." Kolyat saw Thane lower his head when he said that. "Dad, you know what I meant. I know you did what you thought was best. I do not hold it against you,  but I want to be a father to both of the children. I want to be there for them,  and I want you to be there as well."  
  
"Jade,  gave us the chance. Your child gave us a cure. We shall be there. Let's go tell Aerlan he is to have another patient in a week. Then when Jade is done resting we can go pick up things for your daughter."  
  
"God's Dad,  a rare and beautiful daughter. And a son on the way. We are going to have to get more security. Melody will always be at risk."  
  
"With Jade's and your permission,  when she arrives I will begin to teach her defense. She will learn from me everything to protect herself and others. I won't put her through the trials I was, I will never be harsh with her, have no fear. Nothing will harm her while I am alive and able to protect her. I swear this to you."  
  
"I will join you if you don't mind,  not just in the forms. I need to learn if possible. Protecting the family has become even more of a priority now. After we get back,  and unload the shuttle,  get your gear. It's past time for practice on my weapons skills." Kolyat rubbed his head then headed for the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
They went to a furniture store,  choosing a child's bed with built in drawers under it, a bookcase type headboard. A small nightstand to go with it. Melody will have to share the room for a while with the baby and there wasn't that much room to begin with. They picked up a few small items. Thane left to go to the toy store,  which caused Kolyat and Jade to grimace. He couldn't seem to stop buying toys for the baby,  most had some type of educational purpose. Then there were bath toys, toys for outside,  toys that attached to a play mat. Several more stuffed animals.  
  
Thane now had a 5 year old girl to buy for,  and didn't have a clue what to get. The employees knew him on sight,  of course that could be because there were only 2 Drell in the town,  one blue and one green both with the same last name. One of them approached when he was standing in the middle of the girls toy aisle looking completely lost.  
  
"Mr Krios,  a pleasure to see you again. How may I help you today?" She asked.   
  
"Greetings, I need help. My son and his wife just adopted a 5 year old girl. I do not know if she has anything to bring with her from Kahje. I also am unsure if she would be ... satisfied with Human toys. " He pointed to the rows and rows of items, " I do not know what she would like from these. To be completely honest,  I do not know what girls would like in general,  when it comes to this for any age."  
  
"It may be best to bring her in,  let her pick out her own things. One of us will be here to let her look at anything she would like. There are several opened packages in the back,  we can bring out anything she sees in the boxes here,  if she would like to take a closer look. It may be good if you would like to get her something as a welcome to the family gift, to get her a stuffed toy. One just for her."  
  
"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Thank you." He gave her a slight bow.  
  
"You are very welcome, another thing to think about is if she doesn't have one already,  Kassa Fabrication has made an omni tool designed for children. It has a flashlight,  game download and play capabilities. You can also download age appropriate learning software. All of which have parental control options. The upgraded ones contains a camera for taking holos, audio and video as well for communications. All of them come with a tracer ability,  and an emergency call code. It will send out a help signal to the local authorities and any omni tool that it is synced to. She will be able to choose colors as well,  something I wish I could do for my own."  
  
"Do you know if any stores here have those available,  she will be here in a week." He asked the female. _This is something she will need._  
  
"Let me contact several stores,  by the time you have chosen something for her I will have an answer for you." She smiled at him, " you know where the stuffed animal section is." He smiled and gave a slight chuckle.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat and Shepard met Thane coming out of the toy store,  both surprised that he was only carrying one bag containing a stuffed animal. Peeking into the bag, Shepard saw it was a large multicolored butterfly. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"When Melody gets here I will take her shopping,  she can pick out whatever she wants then. With your permission, I was also told where to find her a child's omni tool. I think it will be a good thing,  educational and fun. It will also allow us to communicate with her."   
  
"Sounds good to me. We shall see what she thinks when she gets here. Liara still hasn't found us another apartment. The building is full, unfortunately. She is having the movers go there, pack up the exercise equipment and put it into storage. I'm hungry," then started to walk toward the food court. Holding her back and rubbing her belly.

 

* * *

  
  
Over the next several days Shepard fussed with making sure the bedding was washed and put on the bed,  the baby's things were all clean and put away. Then she wanted to have food for Melody when she got there,  so she made Thane and Kolyat go out and get it. Aerlan provided a list of things to start with,  for children of that age.  
  
Shepard's back was hurting again and Thane was massaging it when a message came through from Feron, updating her. He had Melody safe and sound on board,  she had very few belongings. One container, there was a small box inside of it that had objects that belonged to her birth parents. The elder wanted to make sure she got them when she was a bit older.  He told them that there were Hanar with Drell guards present when he had arrived. The Shadow Broker's forces came out of the 3 ships that were sent as guards, 10 of them surrounded the young girl and made sure she and her one tiny crate of belongings, got onto Feron's ship,  the other 20 kept their hands on their weapons and their eyes on the Drell.  
  
"She's in the bunk,  sleeping. Sis,  I don't think that child or her grandfather had slept for days. She was scared, Shep, really scared. She kept staring at the hanar and she was shaking. Her grandfather had barricaded the house until I sent through a signal on the Broker's secure line. They had tried to stall me at approach. When the Broker started to cut off more funds, then started making the personal debts payable immediately, they relented. They wanted this baby girl,  I ... I think they were willing to take her by force. The Broker's guards have broken off and are returning to the base, we will be at the docking station above Earth in about a day, will contact you when we get clearance to dock. Meet up with us there with the shuttle,  it will be easier then making several hops from the main hub,  safer too.  We took off right after landing,  I don't think we were planet side for more then 15 minutes tops. I haven't slept since."  
  
"Feron, did you have any trouble after you got away from Kahje? I had a cot put in Thane's room for when you got here. We can book you into the local hotel after you get a few hours of sleep and some food to eat." Shepard asked. He told her no, it was tense after he took off. He wasn't sure if they were going to attack him to force him to land,  keep him from leaving Kahje airspace or just plain shoot him out of the sky. He told them he will be there soon then cut the connection.  
  
Thane had started to growl, "never,  never have I heard of them doing this. The Compact has definitely changed, even in the last 30 years it has become different."  
  
"I wish to hell I could get both clans off there. Hell if I could I would get them their own damn planet,  then tell the Hanar to kiss my ass. Well, all accept Delan, that one is helping us, I always liked it. " She hissed and rubbed her belly.  
  
"Siha,  are you ok?" Thane asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah,  yeah just keep rubbing my back it feels really good." She said, with a slight grimace.  
  
That night she ate very little,  even turning down chocolate, which worried Kolyat and Thane.  Aerlan ran a scan then told her to call him if she needed anything. He went back to his lab after dinner. When the Drells went out to practice with their weapons, they heard him moving things around in his lab. Then watched him bringing in towels and blankets from the main house. They heard him humming tunes as they saw him waiting outside while a decon cycle ran, then enter the main house. When they came back he was sitting at the terminal typing away on a report. All of it very odd for the Salarian. Normally after dinner he would go back to his lab,  or sometimes watch movies with Shepard while they were out.  
  
"Shepard asleep, try not to bother her too much. Will be working in here tonight. Hospital is ready for when young Melody gets here. Will also do full workup on her. Shepard said she may not have been out much,  possibly not been to doctors either. May need supplements, genetic work also. Will see." He said then continued to work,  sending messages and updates to Mordin.  
  
"Aerlan,  Jade didn't eat much at dinner. Is she alright, she didn't even eat her chocolates." Kolyat asked him.  
  
"Everything normal." Aerlan replied not even stopping his typing to answer.  
  
Both the men looked at him. Then went to Thanes room to clean their weapons, Thane double checking everything as was his habit and one he was instilling into Kolyat. They made sure that all cleaning equipment was picked up and the locks were in place before they left the bedroom.  
  
Aerlan was still working, so both of them sat down to watch a movie, Jade came out got a glass of water then sat with them on the couch for about an hour.  Then got up to use the bathroom,  rubbing her belly and back,  then went back to bed. Kolyat followed behind her. Their daughter would be arriving tomorrow it was bound to be a busy and emotional day.

 

* * *

  
  
They were up early waiting for the message to arrive from Feron. Kolyat had made breakfast, Jade's favorite fruit topped pancakes,  she thanked him ate a few pieces of the fruit and some of the pancakes then said she was full. Kolyat looked at her, a grimace on her face. She got up to go use the restroom again.  
  
"Aerlan, something is wrong with Jade." Kolyat said,  pointing at the mostly untouched pancakes.   
  
Aerlan kept eating and looking at something on his omni tool, "everything is normal."  
  
"Damn it,  everything is not normal. She isn't eating. She spends more time in the bathroom then anything else other then sleeping." Kolyat growled at him.  
  
"I'm constantly monitoring her, I'm her doctor. Everything is normal." Aerlan picked up his plate carried it to the sink then put it in the washer after he rinsed it off. Moving back to the table and making notes in the terminal.   
  
Kolyat growled again,  got up and kissed Jade as she was making her way back to the kitchen, saying he was heading up to the dock to be ready for Feron and would be back as soon as he could.  
  
"Thane, will you rub my lower back again, please?" Shepard asked as she came shuffling back, both arms holding her swollen belly.  
  
"Of course, Siha. Let me get your stool for you." Thane said as he got up and brought her stool over,  helping her to sit on it. Then gently rubbing her back,  her muscles were tight and felt badly knotted to him.  
  
"Siha,  you need to try and relax."  
  
"I'm trying." She grimaced again and rubbed her belly,  Aerlan made a note in his omni tool,  and another in the terminal. Shepards omni tool pinged out a new message alert.  
  
 _ **F:** On approach, estimated docking time 2 hours._  
 _ **JSK:** Kolyat on way,  send him the information to coordinate pick up. Is Melody ok?_  
 _ **F:** Sent,  Melody is in the Nav chair looking out the window at Earth,  I don't think she has blinked yet._  
 _ **JSK:** I hope she likes it here,  will only be here short time,  hope the sun does her some good._  
 _Aerlan has hospital on alert,  can get her in for treatment and work up quickly. Will be awaiting your arrival._  
 _Food is waiting for you as is a place for you to sleep._  
 _ **F:** Thanks sis,  she is a good child. No problems,  she only had the rations I had on board. She had some of the fruit Liara sent with me as well._  
 _ **JSK:** I sent Thane and Kolyat on a food trip, Aerlan gave them a list of essentials. _  
_After she is out of the hospital we can take her and let her help pick out food she may want,  along with clothing and toys._  
 _Have Kolyat ping Thane when you are all onboard._  
  
Shepard went in and laid down and told them as soon as they heard from Kolyat to call her. Thane waited until the door slid shut before asking Aerlan what was going on.  
  
"Everything is normal. Everything is progressing as it should." he said. Thane looked at him as he sat at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading something on the extranet.  
  


* * *

  
  
Thane was outside on the porch, it was something he usually did just before the sun rose.  He enjoyed watching the horizon brighten,  the colors become vibrant as the sun rose higher. Oh, the sun, he never got tired of the warmth and feeling that the Sol sun gave to him. Real sunlight on Kahje was rare, non existent on the Citadel. He had been to many planets on assignments,  but rarely enjoyed the sun. His job was usually done under the darkness of night. The missions with Shepard were different, many of them had hours in the sun,  but with everything from slaver's to rogue AI's trying to kill you and your companions, it was difficult to take time to enjoy it. Here on Earth and the months they spent here,  have been an entirely different story. He has so many fresh new memories to come back to,  so many painful ones had been filed away,  hopefully to never revisit again.  
  
A ping came through from Kolyat, Feron had just docked. After they were processed through customs they would be heading home. He got up to go wake his Siha,  his ridges furrowed,  _what did Aerlan mean everything was progressing normally_?  
  
"Aerlan,  Kolyat just pinged.  Feron docked, they will be here soon." The Salarian started finishing up his report,  noting several things into his omni tool for researching later.  
  
"Siha, Siha wake up. Kolyat just let me know Feron arrived."  Thane brushed a finger down her face, noting her elevation in temperature.  
  
"M'kay, will you help me up please. I need to use the bathroom I will be out after that." Shepard struggled to sit up in the bed,  her face once more grimacing.  
  
After making sure she was ok on her own in the restroom,  he told Aerlan she felt much warmer then she normally did and was in pain. Aerlan noted it in his files, "normal. I'm monitoring her. Everything is still within normal ranges for her species." Aerlan watched as Shepard shuffled her way out to the kitchen and got a glass of water,  taking her vitamin. She reached for a piece of chilled fruit from the cooler before she realized Thane was staring at her.  
  
"What?" She said as she started to slice it.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Siha,  you look, what is the word, flushed."  
  
"Yeah, it's just hotter in here then normal." She ate some of the fruit then sat on her stool,  rubbing her lower back.  
  
He moved behind her to take over rubbing her back, "your back has been hurting a lot more then normal, maybe you should try a temporary therapist here?"  
  
"It's just the baby putting pressure on my lower back, hips hurting a lot too. Once the baby is born it shouldn't be so bad." She said and ate more of her fruit.  
  
He kept rubbing her lower back and sneaking a rub to her hips causing her to grin. He rubbed along her belly,  frowning, "Siha, your abdomen never used to be this hard,  it feels like a rock." The baby moved a bit so he was reassure some.  
  
"Normal." Aerlan said,  noting it in the files.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they heard the sound of the shuttle approaching they went outside to wait. Shepard leaning heavily on Thane for a few minutes as she moved down the stairs, Aerlan was right beside her as well.  
  
Shepard started to chew her lip as the shuttle landed well back from the house. "I hope she likes me." Thane heard her say.  
  
"She will love you,  you have given her a safer home. Along with a large and protective family." Thane said and gave her a slight hug.  
  
Feron exited out of the shuttle then came Kolyat, he lifted the small child out of the shuttle. Bent to tell her something. She moved to the side a bit and he lifted down a small crate. They watched as Melody held out a hand and the rays of the sun washed over her,  she pulled her hand back into the shadows of the shuttle then put it out again,  turning it and watching the shimmer across her scales.The little girl took a hold of Kolyat's hand while Feron lifted the crate and carried it toward the house.  
  
"That's it,  just that small crate? That's smaller then your sand bath crate from the Normandy." Shepard frowned. "That can't be all she has, Thane. Not for a child of 5,  where are her clothes? her toys? She isn't even carrying anything."  
  
"Siha, that dress is the same one she had from when the elder called. It looks like she has been sleeping in it." His frown matched her own, until the child came closer.  
  
Shepard rubbed her belly, trying not to grimace. The pains were getting closer, she carefully breathed through them as Aerlan showed her. He noted his omni tool again,  a slight flash of light appeared on it.  
  
Feron took the crate on ahead to the room that she would share with the baby,  stopping briefly to kiss Shepard's cheek as he passed by.  
  
"Jade, love, I would like you to met our daughter Melody. Melody,  this is Commander Jade Shepard-Krios, your mother. Sere Thane Krios, is your grandfather."  
  
"Hello Melody,  you are even prettier in person then you were on holo screen. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Shepard said to the little girl,  she was still clinging to Kolyat's hand.  
  
"Hello," the little girl was staring at Shepard's belly and watched as a ripple went across it,  pushing out the fabric. She shuffled behind Kolyat, still staring at the movement.  
  
"Don't be scared little one,  it is only a baby moving." Thane said. Placing his hand on Shepard's belly as the child moved again, Melody came out from behind Kolyat.  
  
"Would you also like to feel it,  I promise you it won't hurt." Shepard asked,  then waited as the girl thought it through. When she said yes,  Shepard took a few steps forward,  the girl held out her hand and lightly placed it on the spot Shepard pointed to. A few seconds later a hard kick to that spot had the little girl jumping and pulling her hand away. Shepard smiled at her, "he likes you. Normally he only will kick like that for his father."   
  
"Oh." Melody whispered and watched again as the baby moved.  
  
"I would like to welcome you to our family.  Please accept this gift from me to you as the first, of hopefully many more, of my grandchildren." Kolyat let out a chuckle and the little girl took a step toward Thane,  reaching for the bag he held out to her.  
  
"Dad,  we just brought a girl into our family and our son is to be born soon. I think that is enough for a while,  let us all enjoy having the family we do before we give you another to spoil." Kolyat laughed and then went over to Jade kissing her, rubbing her belly as the baby moved again.  
  
They watched as Melody,  peeked into the bag,  then looked at Thane with a confused expression. Sitting the bag on the ground she reached in and drew out the large butterfly. She turned it this way and that,  watching as the wings moved. Touched the antenna,  then each color.  
  
"Thank you Sere, what is it?" Melody was still looking at it,  not seeing Shepard draw in a breath or the tear that escaped her eye. Kolyat whispered to her it will be alright, she is safe and will be loved.  
  
"It is a toy, what Humans refer to as a stuffed animal. Though not a real animal it is made from fabrics. This particular one is called a butterfly,  it flies from flower to flower helping to make more flowers grow. The children here on Earth like to sleep with them, and carry them around close to their bodies. From my understanding it brings them comfort. They come in many different types and colors,  sizes also." Thane said. _How could she not know what this was,  we had these on Kahje, of the sea life._ "There is no need to call me Sere,  you are my granddaughter, you may call me Grandfather or Thane if you wish."  
  
"Oh, thank you ... Grandfather." Melody said, bringing the toy closer to her body turning it in her arms until she found a comfortable spot to hold it.  
  
"Melody, this is Doctor Aerlan Solus,  he is the familys personal doctor.  He will need to exam you to make sure you are healthy,  also to make sure you stay that way. Do not be afraid,  he will not hurt you. Your other Grandfather,  he told you about the cure?" When the little girl nodded,  Shepard continued, " we will be taking you to a hospital for you to receive it,  he personally will make sure you get it. All of us will go with you,  you won't be alone." Melody nodded and stared at the Salarian who smiled at her.   
  
Shepard grimaced as another pain rippled across her belly,  the light on Aerlan's omni tool flashed at the same time.  
  
"How about we go inside,  and get something to eat and drink. Then show Melody her room and give her a tour of the house. Give her a chance to put away her belongings." _Not to mention take note of everything she needs._ Shepard thought.  
  
Kolyat was walking slowly with Shepard back toward the house when another pain hit, the flash again from the omni tool. She stopped to wait for the pain to pass.  
  
"Father," Melody said from the other side of him, he looked down at her. "I think Mother just wet herself." Pointing to the puddle forming on the ground.  
  
"Uh oh." Shepard said. Then grimaced again. Aerlan's omni tool went off and a beep sounded.   
  
"Time Shepard,  remember your breathing."   
  
"Time ... what does he mean by time." Kolyat said.  
  
"Well son,  looks like not only did you get to met your daughter today,  you will get to meet your son. Siha just went into labor." Thane said,  patting his son on the shoulder as he stood there gaping at him.

Then Thane walked over, picked up Shepard and began following Aerlan toward the lab in the back.  
  



	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continue to support this story. I appreciate your kudo's and comments. Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

Feron was asleep at the kitchen table. He had the plate of food half finished,  and must have just wanted to close his eyes briefly but must have fallen asleep almost immediately.  
  
"Feron," Kolyat said near him but not within striking distance.  
  
Feron jerked awake and looked around wildly for a few seconds then calmed as he saw Kolyat and Melody. "What's up man,  sorry just so tired."  
  
"Jade is having the baby now. She just went into labor." Kolyat said.  
  
"Uh huh." He went to take a drink of the now cold coffee when he froze." Wha... what did you say?" His hand shook as he lowered the cup.  
  
"I said, your nephew is being born now." Kolyat smirked at him,  then jumped back when Feron shot out of the chair and ran for the back door.  
  
Kolyat took out a bottle of juice and a small bowl filled with fruit for Melody,  asked her if she wanted a sandwich or a salad to eat as well,  she said no. Then they carried it out and went into the tiny gazebo like structure beside the lab. Melody sat between Thane and Feron and ate her snack while Kolyat went inside the lab to be with Shepard.   
  
Feron activated his omni tool and called Liara,  after her initial squeal she said she would notify those at the Citadel that knew about the baby. Then waved hello to Melody,  telling her she liked her butterfly, it was very pretty. Then she told Feron that she was going to need him to return as quickly as possible after spending time with his niece and nephew. When he asked why, all she would tell him was Admiral Hackett called her and needed her for her Prothean expertise.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat looked at the various machines hooked up to his wife, Aerlan told him they were monitoring her and the baby. Mordin was there via comm link. He was also receiving the data from the machines. He leaned down kissing her brow, moving the sweat dampened hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Declined pain blockers,  wants baby to be born as naturally as possible. Rub her back until it is time to turn her." Aerlan said as he noted everything in the terminal,  then double checked to make sure everything was in order. A beep sounded on the machine,  and he placed a covering over his uniform,  gloves and a face mask on.  
  
"Alright Shepard going to roll you onto your back, place feet up in stirrups. Once that is done, will drop lower end of table. Will need you to move down toward me until I tell you to stop. Understand. Don't forget to breathe like we practiced." He moved the blanket up to her knees and placed her feet up.  
  
"Very good, Shepard, not long now." Aerlan noted the time and dilation. Kolyat muttered nonsense to her to keep her distracted. The pains were getting more frequent and she was dripping with sweat.  
  
"You are doing well Shepard,  everything normal. Grab onto the bars on the side of the bed,  Kolyat support her upper back. Next pain need you to push until I tell you to stop."  
  
The pain hit,  she pushed,  screamed and stopped when told too,  each time following Aerlan's orders of "breathe".  
  
"Can see head Shepard, when pain hits push. Must stop immediately when I tell you." Pain came she pushed,  let out another scream, then stopped.  
  
Kolyat watched as Aerlan turned the baby, did something near it's neck, then told Shepard, "alright,  last push. Big one."  
  
Shepard pushed and screamed,  then fell silent as she felt the baby slide out. A tense minute passed by,  as Aerlan quickly cleaned the nostrils and throat of the baby. Dripped something from a tube into the baby's big eyes causing him to rapidly blink. Started rubbing him with a cloth,  then the sound they were waiting for came. A high pitched trill and cry combined.   
  
Aerlan laid the baby on Shepard's stomach then used clamps on the cord. "Father usually cuts the cord, would you like to?"   
  
Kolyat nodded,  to choked up with emotion to say anything. Aerlan handed him gloves then a sterilized pair of scissors. "Between the clamps." Kolyat carefully cut the cord,  separating mother and child.  
  
"Sit in chair. Will bring baby after wrapping him. Talk to him. Then must help Shepard finish." Aerlan took a warmed towel and wrapped the baby up, carried him to Kolyat and showed him how to hold the baby. Then hurried back to Shepard, telling her to push then massaging her stomach to make sure all of the afterbirth was removed. He ran a scan to make sure there was no tissue left to cause an infection then used a tiny scope with an applicator on it to apply medigel to any tears or still bleeding vessels in Shepard's uterus and vaginal walls.  
  
Aerlan quickly changed covering and gloves then told Shepard he would need to express the colostrum from her to give to the child,  it contained antibodies and will help the baby. After he did that he administered pain relievers.   
  
She watched as the baby was scanned and all data transferred. Mordin congratulated her and asked the baby's name.  
  
"Nicolas Mordin Krios. Nico for short." Kolyat said. Both Mordin and Aerlan blinked at him and smiled.  
  
"Am honored,  Shepard. Kolyat." Mordin said as he studied the baby's report. Shepard closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh as the pain relievers finally kicked in.  
  
"Nicolas's scans show that he can be given solid foods,  his digestive system is that of a full Drell. Shepard will be given medication to help relieve the pain and stop her body's normal process of making food for the newborn. Will need to mix the food into paste at first, additional vitamins will be needed until reaching adulthood. Child is larger then normal for Drell. Anatomy is perfect,  has all Drell physical qualities. Mental faculties will be evaluated over time."  
  
Aerlan took down a very small jar it had something cream colored and a picture of what must have been a Human baby. Taking a very tiny spoon from a box he mixed several spoonfuls of the stuff from the jar with the colostrum from Shepard into a small bowl with animals on it.  
  
"Kolyat, bring Nicolas over to Shepard, transfer baby to her. Must give bonding time. Shepard talk to baby. Needs to hear your voice as well as your heartbeat. Will then recognize you." He stirred the food in the bowl.  
  
As he watched mother and father talk to their baby he noticed the baby still hadn't cried much. Vocalization important. He noted it in the file.  
  
"Here food for Nicolas. Banana's mixed with rice." Then showed them to put a small amount on the spoon and touch it the baby's lips. When he opened them he slipped the spoon in past his gums, then scraped the food off onto the roof of the childs mouth while pulling the spoon back out. They watched as the baby closed him mouth made a sucking motion then opened his mouth again. Aerlan fed him a bit more. Then handed Kolyat the spoon and made sure he was doing it right.  
  
Noting everything was going well. He called in the rest of the family.  
  


* * *

  
  
Time  seemed to drag past as they sat and waited for news about Shepard and the baby. Thane set his omni tool on the small table and played several shows for children and Melody sat enraptured by it. She knew what the omni tool was,  but didn't know what the show was so Thane brought up the synopsis and read it to her.  
  
At Shepard's first scream Feron and Thane jumped up and Melody let out a whimper then grabbed her toy. "It's alright Melody, don't be scared." Feron said and sat beside her, she scrambled up onto his lap and buried he head into his chest. He looked at Thane and the both wondered if she had been told how her own Mother had died.  
  
Thane paced, Feron comforted Melody as the minutes past by.  
  
Finally Aerlan came out. "Mother and child are both fine. Child is already eating and is perfectly healthy." He went over all the details of what to expect over the next month then showed them into the lab.  
  
There they were greeted by a view of Shepard in bed with Kolyat beside her, their baby in her arms. When she unwrapped him they got their first good view.  
  
"Nicolas Mordin Krios. Perfectly formed Drell male. Sky blue,  according to Shepard,  in color with silvery white under tones,  stripe pattern of dark blue. Weight 6 pounds 9 oz,  length 21 inches." Then the child opened his eyes. "Silver eyes with blue ring if look close enough. Most uncommon." Everyone had drawn in their breaths at the sight of those eyes.   
  
"Hmm,  interesting. Seems to be focusing on each person. Would like to test reaction. Thane,  approach Nicolas and speak to him,  also use dual voices when you do,  same with the others." Aerlan started to record and type what he saw. As Thane spoke to the child using both of his voices the baby watched him. Then a very light trill and gurble were heard.  
  
"Feron you next." Feron did the same,  said hello and told him he was his Uncle. He also used both his voices. Again the tiny trill was heard and a gurble.  
  
"Miss Melody,  you also if you please. You needn't say more then hello and tell him your name." She edged closer and did as she was told. "Mother,  may I touch him?"  
  
Shepard nodded,  Feron picked up Melody,  she leaned close and touched his hand. His fingers closed around her one. She noticed the difference immediately. "Why is his hand different then mine?" Kolyat explained that even though he may look like they do he is actually part of both Shepard and himself. Nico's hands and feet were different because Shepard's hands and feet were different. He held out his hand and Shepard put hers up to it,  then spread all 5 fingers. Melody's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh." She said and watched as Nico yawned and closed his eyes,  releasing her finger.   
  
"Dad, can you set up for his water bath, Jade already has all his stuff laid out. I'm sorry dearest one, we told you that you would be getting your treatment today,  but it looks like we may have to hold off for a day or two. Just until your Mother is feeling better and can go with us." Kolyat said and took her from Feron and hugged her.  
  
"It is alright." Melody said holding onto her butterfly and still looking at Nico and Shepard. "Call we tell Grandfather on Kahje about me having a brother now?"  
  
"Of course," Kolyat sat Melody on the bed next to Shepard and Nico. Then opened his omni tool up and placed a call to Kahje.  
  
"Sere Krios, is everything alright? Nothing has happened to my Melody?" the elder said,  a slight cough afterward.  
  
"No, sir. Melody is right here,  safe and sound." He sat on the bed with her.  
  
"Grandfather, I'm ok. It's warm here and there is a sun and it makes my scales shine. Grandfather Thane gave me this, " she held out the butterfly, " it's a butterfly. And Father gave me fruits,  they were good. And guess what, I have a brother now. Mother did it right after I got here. His hands and feet don't look like mine though,  they said it was because Mother isn't like us. We are going to the hospital in a few days, Dr Aerlan needs to make sure I'm ok, then they will give me that cure you told me about. I got to watch a show on Grandfather Thane's tool, and Uncle Feron fell asleep at the table instead of in a bed,"she giggled. This was more talking then what they had heard from her since she arrived.  
  
"My, it sounds like had a very busy day already. That is a very pretty butterfly. Do you know the names of the fruits? It is always good to get the name that way if you want more later you know what to ask for. I would like to see your baby brother,  and if your mother and father do not mind terribly,  I would like to call him my grandson as well." The elder looked on as both Shepard and Kolyat smiled at him.  
  
"It would be an honor,  Elder." Kolyat very slowly,  as to not wake him,  unwrapped Nico. The elder drew in a shaky shallow breath, for the first time seeing the tiny blue scales and head of a Drell then as Nico's hand fisted and relaxed,  clearly showing him individual fingers.  
  
"He's incredible ... but how? No,  it doesn't matter. Welcome to the family and clan,  little one. What is his name so that I can finish registering him."  
  
They talked for a few minutes more until Thane came to tell them Nico's bath was ready. Everyone said their goodbyes and they assured him they will call again once the procedure was finished to let him know.  
  
Thane took Nico while Kolyat and Feron helped Shepard into the house. A few minutes later Aerlan came in pushing something none of the Drell had seen before and headed to Shepard's bedroom setting it up near the bed. "Bassinet, portable crib. Gift from Uncle Mordin and me. Keep Nico in here with you for several days,  near Shepard. Must hear voice and heartbeat to imprint properly with her as she has no second voice. Should hold him as father uses spoon to feed him. That way can hear heart,  and voices from both parents. Will be in lab,  finishing reports if you need me. Congratulations Shepard and Kolyat,  it has been an honor helping you to bring this special life into the galaxy."  
  
Thane and Kolyat bathed Nico,  which the baby did not enjoy, and set about strengthening both his vocal boxes and lungs, by crying as loudly as he could until he tired himself out and fell asleep. Thane showed Kolyat how to make sure his bottom and genital area was very dry then gently spread an ointment on him then put him in the diaper and cover. It took them a minute to figure out how to put on the onesie. Once they got him into it they brought him to Shepard who was fast asleep.  
  
Shepard woke up about 2 hours later to the sound of someone humming. She looked over and seen Kolyat sitting in the rocking chair holding Nico while he slept. She smiled as she watched them for a few minutes.  
  
"Kolyat," she whispered and he looked up at her, with a matching smile. " Can you help me to the bathroom and shower please." Slowing getting up he put Nico in his bassinet and helped Shepard to stand. Making sure she was steady on her feet,  when she went into the bathroom he called for Thane to sit with Nico while he helped Shepard take a shower.  
  
Feron came in and helped Thane to change the sheets on the bed,  then rolled the bassinet out to the living room. Nico woke a short time later and after showing Feron how to clean and change him,  with Melody looking on,  who giggled at the weird thing between his legs,  they set it up for Shepard and Kolyat to feed him.  
  
When they were sitting at the table, after feeding Nico,  Feron told them he would need to leave in a few days. Liara needed him back at base. "Shep,  do you know why Hackett would ask Liara for help with Protheans?"  
  
"Liara is one of the most knowledgeable people on them,  she also has seen the visions left by the beacons in my head. Maybe they found another beacon or something. Haven't been in contact with any of the Alliance since we left the Citadel. Since they declared me dead and I'm no longer on their payroll they don't see fit to inform me of these things." Shepard said as she held Nico close to her and tried to eat,  he was watching,  or it looked like he was. He was making little humming and trill noises as she was talking. She smiled down at him as he blinked both sets of his eyelids. Then closed them and fell asleep.  
  
"Tomorrow can start your exercises,  one week still prenatal version,  get your strength back up. Will still feel tired as hormones readjust. Will evaluate you at end of week. If all looks good can start with the basic yoga routine. Do not do other routine until cleared for it." Aerlan said as he made notes in the omni tool and tried to eat at the same time.

 

* * *

  
  
They took Melody to have her treatment done. Feron stayed with her in the room for 2 days. When she was out of the hospital, they all took her shopping. Thane let her to pick out her omni tool, she gave him a big hug then picked one out in purple.   
  
They fully upgraded it and loaded it with as much learning software available for Drell children, also Humans for her age and several years beyond. Several games were loaded on,  and access to the Children's vid channel was also set up. A child's extranet account so she could send and received messages to those on the list that the adults approved,  and linked the omni tool to theirs. She wanted to immediately call her Grandfather on Kahje so they indulged her,  watching as she told him everything as quickly as she could.  
  
They noticed the elder's health was failing rapidly. His breathing worsened and his scales were dull and sickly looking.  
  
After she was done,  Thane took her to the toy store. Earning him a bunch of moans from the adults and an "Oh" from Melody when she looked into the window. The others went shopping for Nico,  he needed more diapers and clothing. He was indeed growing rapidly as Aerlan and Mordin said he would. They had to try and hold him still while sizing him up. After the first few days of little movement other then some flailing when taking a bath, he quickly got better at the moving of his arms and legs. Turning his head to look when someone came into the room or talked to him. They also indulged in a pack carrier for him,  making sure it fit both Kolyat and herself before buying it. They bought a backpack instead of an over the shoulder diaper bag. that matched the print on the baby carrier.  
  
Melody picked out several toys with the help of the worker,  then they took her to shop for clothing,  telling her that new dresses would be made for her when they go to the Citadel. But for now Human clothing would be good,  it helped when both Thane and Kolyat had worn Human wear to the stores that day instead of their Drell leathers.  
  
Aerlan told them it would be best to have a bracelet translator put on Nico instead of a permanent one for now.  So they contacted Tali one night on a secured line,  told her to get somewhere private, somewhere there were no cameras or listening devices. She was confused but did as they asked,  then when they showed her Nico, she fell out of her chair.  
  
"Kee'lah, you really did it. Does anyone else know?" She asked after she got back in her chair and calmed down. They told her only Liara and a select few close friends on the Citadel.  
  
"What did you need me to do for you, Shepard?"  she asked as she waved her fingers to the baby on the screen  
  
"We need you to design a translator, a bracelet one for him. Something that can be expanded as he grows until he is of an age where a permanent one can be used."  
  
"I can do that,  it may take a while things are, not going well with the Fleet at the moment. I can't go into it with you more then that though." Tali started typing something into her omni tool.  
  
"Mother,  may I have another juice, please?" Melody asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure sweetheart,  you know where they are." Shepard said and looked away from the screen for a minute,  not seeing Tali jerk and almost fall again.  
  
"Kee'lah."  
  
"Tali, this is our oldest daughter Melody Kozma Krios. Melody,  this is my sister Tali,  she is your Aunt. She is a Quarian, you have heard of her people, haven't you?" Melody shook her head. "Ah,  well your Grandfather Thane and I will tell you all about your Aunt and the brave things she has done. You can use your omni tool to find out about the Quarian people."  
  
"Hello,  Aunt Tali. I like your suit,  it's purple just like my scales and omni tool,  see." She held out her arm showing Tali the purple bracelet and scales on her arm. "Why is your face covered like that?"  
  
"Yes,  I love the color purple too,  Melody. That is a very nice omni tool. When you are older I will help you learn more about them,  then show you how to make one that is just for you,  unlike anyone elses. My people,  we can get sick very easily when our faces and bodies are outside of these suits, unless the room we are in is completely clean. No germs or anything. It is difficult to do outside our own personal space,  so we stay covered up. Hopefully one day I can remove my mask and see how pretty you really are."   
  
Melody said, "oh".   
  
"Ok,  sweetie,  get your juice and go watch your movie with your Grandfather,  we will be in shortly." Melody said bye to Tali and gave her a wave then did as she was told.  
  
"How did that happen Shepard? One minute you were married and now,  you have a daughter and a son."  
  
They told her about what was happening on Kahje which she replied with a few curse words they didn't understand. They asked if she heard anything from any of the others,  she said Garrus contacted her once. Telling her no one wanted to listen, then surprised her by telling her,  the one person that did listen was his father. But she hadn't heard anything else from anyone. And no one was listening to her either,  no matter how hard she tried.  
  


* * *

  
  
The week passed quickly and it was time for Feron to leave.  Melody hugged him and told him to message her, she whispered to him she loved him. Which brought tears to his eyes. All of them stood at the dock and watched him ready his ship for departure,  Melody waving bye, even though the others doubted he could see her.  
  
The second week brought a surprise. Admiral Hackett sent a message on a secure line. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. After she went into the kitchen,  she hit record on a datapad she put on the chair near her then she answered the call.  
  
"Shepard, thank you for your time. I will keep this brief. We have a deep cover operative out in Batarian space. She recently told us she found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion. Then she went silent. We received reports indicating she has been captured by the Batarians and is being held prisoner. I need for you to rescue her,  find out if this thing is real."  
  
"Admiral,  with all due respect,  I must decline. I understand that this is important. But at this time I can't comply."  
  
"May I ask why?" Admiral Hackett said,  a frown on his face. The scars standing out.  
  
"Firstly sir, I am not Alliance,  I have no available ship. The Normandy has been leased to the Alliance,  I am sure a capable N7 with stealth capabilities would be better suited."   
  
"This can not be linked to the Alliance in any way Shepard. That is why I contacted you. You are no longer part of the Alliance so it can't be connected."  
  
"Sir,  there isn't a single Batarian alive who wouldn't recognize my face. As soon as any of them spot me it will be connected. I have no doubt I will be seen,  I am not an Infiltrator,  sir." Shepard said,  she turned away from the screen for a second when she heard a small noise.  
  
"The Normandy will be put at your disposal to use for this mission. Dr Kenson is a friend, Shepard." She sighed,  he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"There is one final reason. This is a private and personal matter,  this is for your eyes and ears only, sir. Do you agree?" He looked at her then nodded,  "Yes Shepard,  this better be important."   
  
"One moment." She walked off screen then returned carrying a bundle. "Admiral 2 weeks ago, I gave birth to a child. I also have adopted a 5 year old. I am not physically capable at this time of pulling something like that off." She slowly unwrapped the bundle. Then the Admiral's eyes grew wide as the blue scaled baby blinked his eyes at him.  
  
The slam of the screen door was heard and then the pounding of feet heading in her direction. "Mother,  Mother. Grandfather wants to know when you will be done,  we finished setting up for the forms practice. He also told me to remind you that today you begin them. Father and Grandfather started fighting. They told me it was practice and to stay back. Grandfather threw Father on the ground and Father said a bad word,  Grandfather told me to never repeat it though." She stopped talking long enough to look at the screen.  
  
"Hello,  who are you? My name is Melody Krios. Are you my Grandfather too? You are Human like Mother is. Where did you get that scar? Does it hurt?" Melody asked Hackett.  
  
"I ... I see. Well I understand your refusal now, Shepard." He looked at the baby again seeing its separated fingers and furrowed his brow. "Hello young lady, my name is Admiral Hackett, I take it you are Shepard's daughter?" When the little girl nodded, " I am not your Grandfather,  your Mother and I used to work together. I got this scar a very long time ago,  and no it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Oh," Melody said.  
  
"Melody, I have to finish talking with the Admiral,  let your Grandfather know I will be out as soon as I'm done. "   
  
"Okay, bye Admiral Hackett." She waved and ran toward the back door. Letting the door slam shut again.  
  
"Admiral, if this is indeed Reapers,  I will be more then happy to consult. But I can not leave my children at this time. Sir,  in all honesty,  even if it was a Reaper artifact,  do you really think the Alliance committee would pay attention? I have submitted reports and gave both you and Admiral Anderson every scrap of data I mined from the Collector's and before my death. They paid no attention then."  
  
"I don't know Shepard,  but any information,  any proof is more then we had. I will send a team in,  hopefully they can get her out and get us the information. If we need you to consult I will contact you. There are some who believe you, don't forget that. You have a beautiful family, Shepard."  
  
"Thank you,  sir. Good luck,  sir. Shepard-Krios out." The line disconnected. Then she reached over and stopped the recording.  
  
"Feron, I am sending you a recording of a conversation with Admiral Hackett. I want you to secure it and bury it in the Broker's files. He knows about Nico. He gave me his verbal agreement it was to be kept for his eyes and ears only. If anyone finds out in the Alliance it will be because of him. If that happens,  I want his head on a platter."  
  
"Right away,  sis. And don't worry I will keep an ear on the Alliance,  any sign they become interested in my nephew and I will bring hell down on them,  as you Humans say."  
  
They both heard the shout of "Mother,  hurry up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something pretty quick. For those of you that may be wondering, in my head Nico is pronounced "Knee Ko". May he be a cutie that steals your hearts :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now heading into the happenings of ME3.
> 
> Just a reminder, Bioware/EA games owns everything Mass Effect. The original characters in this story are mine please don't use them in another story without asking first.
> 
> I make no monetary gains from this work of fan fiction.
> 
> No beta reader, so any and all grammar, spelling or other errors are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

That night after dinner she asked all of them to meet her in the kitchen after Melody was asleep. The little girl was using her omni tool to read over school lessons. Then went in to take her shower,  kissed them all good night and quietly went into the room she was now sharing with Nico.  
  
"What did the Admiral want,  Jade?" Kolyat asked as Thane brought them all tea.  
  
She told them the conversation and about the recording she made and sent to Feron. She told them that if it was indeed a Reaper artifact they needed to start thinking about heading back to the Citadel and getting ready. They needed to up their practice,  she needed to get back into fighting shape as quickly as possible. Aerlan told her medically all of them were healthy. Thane was back to full strength and getting stronger,  faster everyday. Kolyat was improving as well. Shepard was still not back to where she was but was rapidly getting there, her stamina had improved over the week. He didn't want her to push herself too much but gave her the okay to do more then before. Stopping when she felt she was at her limit.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was getting undressed for bed when Kolyat came up behind her,  wrapping his arms around her. "Jade, what do you really think Hackett was doing when he called you,  what made you decide to record that conversation?" He ran his hands up her back undoing the bra clasp and pushing it off her shoulders.  
  
"If it was just a "hello,  how you doing" type of call he wouldn't have used a secure line. Doing so, told me what he wanted, he didn't want anyone else to find out about." She sighed as he ran his hands up her abdomen,  it was slowly getting back to being flat, her abdominal muscles getting stronger everyday. He carefully cupped her breasts,  they were heavier and larger then they were before,  he noted to himself. He started to kiss her neck,  gently massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples.  
  
"Mmm,  I have a feeling the Alliance committee didn't know about the deep cover operative. It's why he was going outside of the Alliance. If something went pear shaped, it would be fully deniable for the Alliance. And pinned on the one who went into Batarian space." He slid his hands down to her hips pulling her back against him,  letting her feel his erection.  
  
She turned in his arms, and lifted hers to his shoulders.  He kissed her cheek then her lips, licking across them with his tongue,  pushing into her mouth,  When she opened to him he took it deeper,  thrusting into her. Wrapping his tongue around hers as his one hand traveled down to her ass,  grabbing it and lifting her closer.   
  
"Please tell me Aerlan told you that you are healed and we can do this. I want to feel you surrounding me so bad as I push deep into you." He started to lick and bite at her neck while grinding into her.  
  
"Yes, Kolyat. You must still be gentle though,  and you need to wear a condom each time... ahh ... for the next month or so. Don't .... don't expect me to have a hard orgasm. Oh, don't stop. Aerlan said, my muscles are still getting back to where they were, it will take time. The medigel,  stopped any bleeding and healed up any wounds or tears. So, oh yeah." She heard him growl in her ear as he slipped her panties down her legs. Kissing her abdomen.  
  
He breathed in her arousal,  growing even harder, his natural lubricant had already started to leak in preparation. He trace his finger up her inner thigh, feeling it quiver at his touch, he stood up to kiss her at the same time separating her outer folds and stroking her with his fingers. At her moan he pressed his fused fingers inside of her, she was liquid heat.  
  
"Please tell me he just happened to have condoms, we've never needed them before." He bit into her neck and felt her jerk against his fingers,  stroking her as he sucked the sensitive spot at the nape.  
  
"Ohh ... the device ... Mordin gave... keep doing that ... drawer." She got out between kisses. He picked her up and placed her on the bed,  then just about ripped out the drawer on the nightstand in his rush to get the small box.   
  
Then froze as they heard Nico let out a trill on the baby monitor. "Shh,  Nico it's Melody. Go back to sleep." Then Shepard heard a humming and trilling over the monitor, mixed with words she didn't understand,  her translator was making a jumble of it.   
  
She looked up and seen Kolyat smiling, "what is she doing?" whispered Shepard. "What you are hearing, love,  is her true voice. Without her translator on. She is singing to him a ... lullaby, in our language. Turn off your translator for a minute then really listen."  
  
She looked at him then reached up and tapped the area behind her ear turning off her translator. What she heard was something beautiful. The humming and trilling combined with lilting warbles,  creating music of their own. The words she was singing,  even though Shepard couldn't understand them,  floated above the sounds,  bringing a feeling to her of peace. A single tear fell from Shepard's eye as she listened. He smiled to her then pointed to where his own translator was implanted. She tapped it turning it back on.  
  
"Our daughter is wonderful, she is aptly named," he said. "The priestesses on Kahje,  they are all Singers. Well, the old religion ones are. The ones that follow other doctrines, " he shrugged. He gently closed the drawer, climbed into the bed and held Shepard as they listened to Melody.  
  


* * *

  
  
2 Weeks later  
  
"Siha,  come quick." Thane said, as she was coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her, " you must see the news." They ran into the living room where everyone else had gathered.  
  
"This is Emily Wong, ANN news, we are receiving reports that an asteroid collided into the Bahak's relay causing a massive explosion,  completely destroying the Bahak system. Batarian casualties are listed at over 300, 000. It is unknown at this time why the asteroid collided with the relay."  
  
"Holy sh.... uh,  sugar." Shepard said, "I knew it,  I just had that feeling."  
  


* * *

  
  
All of the adults pushed themselves over the following 2 months, honing their bodies and skills. Shepard purchased a small duffle bag for Melody and showed her how to pack it with 2 sets of lightweight clothing. A small box containing various sanitary necessities, a toothbrush and a small pouch of tooth powder, bag of sand inside a sachet and a cloth. A small med kit that Aerlan had made for her and showed her how to use.  Shepard added a very tiny silver bag that contained an emergency blanket, a handful of snap lights and zip ties. Her small box from her parents was placed in it as well. 7 days worth of ration bars were in there. Several bottles of water placed in pockets added to the outside, along with filter straws sent by Tali.   
  
Thane gave her a small knife after instructing her on the use of it. Spending weeks teaching her how to safely use it to cut fabrics and strap material. He showed her how to cut cord with it and make a sling for carrying other items if needed. Over and over until she could do it on her own,  he would give her a task and she would have to work out how to do it then complete it.  
  
Thane had begun to teach her defence,  and strength training. She carried the duffle until she tired then would rest,  he never pushed her past her limits. But everyday she carried it for longer and longer periods. They were instilling in her to never be far from that pack and to never be without her omni tool.  
  
Each of the adults had ones also. Kolyat had also begun packing additional baby things inside each of their packs,  diapers and dry food inside of double sealed bags.  
  
Nico had begun scooting around on his stomach so they took straps and rolled up one of this play mats,  then attached it to the outside of Kolyat's duffle. He had also learned how to remove his mittens and booties so there were spares in everyone's bags.  
  


* * *

  
  
At the beginning of their last week on Earth,  they packed up all but their necessary belongings for shipment back to the Citadel. They had just placed Nico in the crib and Melody was reading a story on her omni tool when a ping on Shepard's alerted her to an urgent incoming message. Shepard and Kolyat kissed her good night and shut the door.  
  
"Get Thane and meet me in the kitchen,  stay in the shadows of the storage area, out of sight of the camera on my omni tool and just listen. " Shepard opened up a link on the terminal on the counter and called Feron,  telling him to stay on the line and begin recording as soon as she answered the call but not to say anything.  
  
"Admiral Hackett, what can I do for you,  sir." Shepard said after making sure everything was ready.  
  
"Shepard,  we have a problem. The Alliance Defense Committee wants you to come in." She held up a hand interrupting him which drew an upraised eyebrow.  
  
"Sir,  I am sorry to interrupt but,  it may be best to inform you this call is being recorded. If the Alliance wants me to come in,  as you say. I want assurances it is not as some sort of prisoner,  a traitor or any other nonsense. As a consultant that is free to leave at any time,  yes. As long as my family is with me. If they are planning something,  well sir to put it bluntly, something stupid, then I must end this call now."  
  
Hackett looked at her for a minute." As far as I know it is just for consulting on the information that we uncovered from the attempted rescue of Dr Kenson. Nothing more."  
  
"The Bahak relay incident?" Shepard asked.  
  
"Yes,  apparently from the reports the unit I sent in to rescue her sent back before going silent,  was there was an artifact. Dr Kenson told them that she and her crew had rigged the asteroid to stop an imminent invasion using the relay system. The camera footage that was continuously sent showed, it showed that Dr Kenson and the entire crew had become indoctrinated. Shepard,  they had that damned Reaper artifact just sitting out in the open,  no barriers, no god damn precautions. They attacked the unit, we lost contact for 2 days,  then a brief warning was sent out to the Batarians only to be cut off. She was trying to stop the asteroid. She wanted the Reapers to come through. Then a few hours later that asteroid rammed into the Relay."  
  
Shepard stared at him a few minutes, chewing her lip. "Get me assurances in writing, we can be ready to leave soon after they are sent. I need protective housing for Kolyat,  the children,  Thane and myself. Take this as a friendly piece of advice Admiral,  I may trust you up to a limit, but I no longer trust the committee. If they think they are going to break the agreement,  hell will rain down on them from the Shadow Broker and in the form of a very, very pissed off Commander ... and her assassin Father in Law." Thane stepped forward out of the shadows.  
  
"You know who I am,  what I can do. Do not break my Siha's trust. All due respect,  it will be the last thing you ever do." Thane said. His eyes staring unblinkingly into the Admirals'.  
  
Hackett stared at them both for what seemed like hours, "understood. I will report your requests to them, and have their answer shortly. Shepard, when you get here be careful with your little boy. There are eyes and ears everywhere,  keep his hands covered. I'll find someone to help guard the children that you will be able to trust. Hackett out."  
  
"Kolyat, go get Aerlan. Thane gather the weapons and recheck all our bags. Don't wake the children yet. Feron did you get it all?"  
  
"Yes,  contact me when he sends that agreement, I will file it and ready retribution if needed. I can't contact Liara though. She said she probably wouldn't be able to contact me for a while,  something about research and trying to find files. Speaking of which, I sent a schematic to that Turian friend of yours, Carius. He and several of the other men in the bunker are building a device that should be able to detect indoctrination effects on an individual. Give us a warning if someone is far enough under their influence to be a security risk." He cleared his throat.   
  
"The elder had also contacted me a while before he was called to Kalahira's shores,  he spread what had happened to Melody through the clan. The clan started refusing the Compact,  all of them that are left with children wouldn't agree to it. None of them received the treatment. I sent a message to the Hanar Ambassador,  then sent it to the Council members,  along with a recorded file of them refusing to give treatment to several clan members. From what Carius said,  the Hanar Ambassador lost it's position. That Turian councilor,  told it that unless they start treating the entire population that falls under the guidelines that Professor Solus issued,  they would also lose their Embassy."  
  
Feron looked down, his frills flushing. "The clan, sis the whole clan is requesting relocation to the Citadel. I know that the underground bunker is to be used for emergencies but, can we let them live there,  for now. They agreed to work in the docks and for those that aren't suited they would help out however they can. Some can open stores,  the ones that are crafters."  
  
"You need not have asked Feron,  of course they can. Make sure the STG facilities know of the incoming needs. It may take a bit of time,  but have them get the treatments. Feron you need to explain to them they may be triaged,  with the youngest and the ones in the early stages being treated first,  then move from there."  
  
"I will Shep,  thanks. I will let them know right away." He rubbed the back of his head, "It may not be comfortable,  but I can get them onboard a merchant ship heading to the dock in the Citadel. Figure out a way to register them one family at a time as refugees then set up some type of business. Wish Liara was here,  she would wiggle around,  then pace,  then figure out a way and get it done."  
  
"You'll figure it out. Keep me informed. Be careful, Feron." Shepard looked at him. He gave a brief nod, "you too,  sis. Tell the children I love them." She smiled. He disconnected.  
  
"Shepard, what can I do to help?" Aerlan asked.  
  
"I would like for you to go to the Citadel,  you heard about the request from my clan?" At his affirmative reply she continued." Make sure they get the cure. I wish there was some way they could be treated while they are in the bunker, I worry about drawing too much attention to it with so many Drell incoming then going in and out. Someone is bound to notice." She started rubbing her temples." Kolyat informed you also about the Alliance."  
  
"Yes, Shepard. Large risk to everybody. If Reaper threat is imminent may have no other choice. Will do what I can for clan and others in the bunker. Have notified Uncle Mordin also. Still on Sur'Kesh."  
  
"I am still waiting to hear back from Hackett,  the moving company will be here at the end of the week. If you wouldn't mind overseeing the removal then accompanying them to the Citadel I would appreciate it," she sent a file to him listing the location of where the goods where supposed to go."I'll send a message to Carius and Kray,  they will make sure the crates that go to the apartment are stacked inside somewhere. We can deal with them later." She smiled at him, "thank you for all you have done for my family."  
  
"Thank you Shepard, for giving me the opportunity to observe you and your family,  your trust in my Uncle and myself is greatly appreciated. When ready for your next child, give me a call,  will be happy to help. Someone else might get it wrong." He smiled at her and gave her a hug. Then headed back to the lab.  
  
"Siha,  the weapons are all ready,  the cases are locked. I have explained to Melody about them and her need to leave them alone as she is not ready for weapons training yet. All of our bags are packed, Nico's is as well,  I added extra food and diapers to his. Melody's is fully packed and beside her bed. She has now formed the habit of checking her bag at night and keeping it and her shoes within reach. Her omni tool is on her wrist."   
  
Thane brought her into a hug,  resting his chin on the top of her head. "Siha,  we knew this was coming,  we prepared a safe place for the people of the Citadel,  all they need to do is listen to your warnings. We are trying to help Melody prepare,  she is young and doesn't fully understand. I wish we had more time but she is extremely smart,  and has picked up the lessons very quickly. We will continue to train her and ourselves."  
  
"Hugging my wife again,  Dad?" Kolyat said from the shadows near the kitchen,  then let out a small laugh when Thane lifted her and swung her back and forth. "Aerlan told me what you said,  and about the clan. Has Hackett contacted you yet?"  Thane released her and she leaned back against the counter.  
  
"No, not yet. Let's make a cup of tea while we wait,  if Hackett hasn't contact us back by the time we are done we should head to bed and get some sleep. Although knowing those bastards they will wait until the very last minute then want to bitch and moan about not having time to prepare, yada yada ... same old tune."  
  
She walked to the table brushing up against Kolyat, covertly running her hand across the slight bulge in his pants,  when Thane had his back turned to bring down the tea things. Taking out a small pill bottle and shaking a tiny purple pill in her hand as she took a seat at the table. Kolyat raised an eye ridge and smirked. The hour passed by with no contact.  
  


* * *

  
  
They retired to their room and no sooner did the door shut then Kolyat locked it. "You are such a damn tease." He kissed her and she pulled him toward the bed. Stripping off his clothes. When he tried to remove hers she pulled away from him.  
  
"What?" he looked at her,  seen her chewing her lip.  
  
"There is something I should have told you a long time ago,  just didn't know how." She told him. "So I will show you instead. Climb on the bed."  
  
He looked at her then did as she requested, "okay,  now tell me what it is,  Jade. What has you worried?" She walked over and opened one of the small crates she had packed earlier and pulled out a small metal object he didn't recognize. Placed it on the floor then activated the music on her omni tool,  setting it at a very low level. She removed her outer clothing and shoes,  hearing Kolyat give out a low growl. She looked at him then took a breath, input a code in her omni tool and he watched as a barrier pole extended out of the device and his wife start to dance.  
  
"Goddess of oceans, " he murmured as he watched her grind,  bend and work her body on the pole. His body was becoming so hard and throbbing he couldn't stop his hand from lightly stroking himself as he watched her. He let out several growls and groans,  stroking himself harder. Then he watched as she stopped, turned toward him and shimmied out of her panties, then ran her hands over her body.   
  
She placed her hands on the bed and licked her lips as she watched him bringing himself pleasure. Slowly crawling her way up the bed,  finally reaching him. "Jade,  god's please. Now."   
  
She bent her head to him,  taking him deep. His guttural moans heard over the sound of the music still playing, he put his hand on her head then leaned back on one elbow. "Keep going, love, damn that feels so good. Do it faster,  take me deeper." His hips started to thrust up into her as she lowered her head. "So close, " he started to moan , then with a final thrust he came.   
  
When she released him from her mouth, he grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. Growling he moved between her legs,  and spread her wide to him. He lowered his head and used his tongue and teeth on her,  his fingers plunging inside of her hard and fast, until she started to buck her hips. Getting to his knees he grabbed her by the hips roughly pulling her to him. Lining himself up to her entrance,  he thrust hard. He let out one long low groan, then watched as she started to run her hands on her body. He started to thrust in her, short fast strokes. Her breasts still encased in her lacy bra bouncing at him, he kept going until he felt her start to tighten.   
  
"Not yet, I'm not done with you yet." He pulled out and turned her over, "on your knees." She moved quickly and he pushed her upper body down to the bed. Guided himself to her wet quivering entrance then plunged in,  bringing a gasp and moan to her lips, the sound muffled by the bed. Taking a firm grip on her hips he started to withdraw and snap his hips into her as hard as he could. He kept thrusting hard into her,  then slapped her ass,  causing her to gasp and clench around him. He groaned as he pushed his knuckle against her tight puckered hole. She came in a rush of fiery liquid bathing him, her walls squeezing around him. He kept going, his breathing becoming harsher as his body pushed for another climax. He slammed into her one final time as his orgasm rolled over him,  the intensity of it had him shaking. He ground against her several times then withdrew. Collapsing on his side of the bed. She groaned and eased herself down,  then turned toward him.  
  
"Damn it woman,  how could you keep that from me for so long?" Kolyat looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I ... your reaction to Carius... I just ..." she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry hell,  you should have done that a hell of a lot sooner. Damn woman, the way you were moving had me wanting you so bad I was just about to jump off this bed and take you on the floor. I hope you are planning on dancing for me again. Because now that I know, I'm going to want more."  
  
"Wa... wait you aren't angry about me dancing or about Carius teaching me?" Shepard looked at him,  eyes wide.  
  
"No, in fact when we get to the Citadel, I'm buying him the biggest bottle of Turian brandy as a thank you gift I can find." Kolyat grinned at her and dragged her closer to him,  kissing her. She sighed got up and turned off the pole and music. Picking it back up and heading for the crate.  
  
"Oh no, that goes in the pack. It's coming with us."   
  
Shepard laughed then rearranged her pack to place it in the middle. Then went back to bed where her husband pulled her back into his arms.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Kolyat still had a grin on his face,  Thane raised his eye ridge and Aerlan tapped the side of his face.  
  
"Shepard finally told him." Thane said to Aerlan, smirking.  
  
"No,  no she must have showed him. Grinning, walking in a light daze. Heard the music last night when I was getting tea. Also heard ... other things." Aerlan said. "Won the bet, Thane. Pay up."  
  
Thane sighed then transferred the credits over to Aerlan.  
  
Kolyat stood there gaping at them, " you both knew? How did you both know and I didn't?"  
  
"Shepard told me the night you called me to the apartment. Reason she was so tired." Aerlan said. Drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"And how did you know, Dad?" Kolyat looked at him,  then drew his eye ridges down into a frown when Thane smirked at him. Then started humming the tune that she played last night.  
  
"Oh hell." Kolyat grimaced. "When?"  
  
"Before we left the Citadel, she was in the exercise room and forgot to lock the door. I walked in and watched her. Then we talked." Thane picked up his tea took a drink. " Have her play song number 7 on her playlist,  that one is a most excellent show."  
  
"Son of a ...", he stopped as he spotted Melody walking out of the hallway wearing her pack and heading for the back door.  
  
"Melody,  don't go to far, we may need to leave today." Kolyat called out to her.  
  
"Yes,  Father. Grandfather, I did my forms today, when can I start learning to train as you and father do?" Melody asked.  
  
"Very soon, I will watch you do your forms then decide. When you are done with your pack carry please come see me, and I will watch you then. Do you have your omni tool?"   
  
"Yes,  Grandfather." Melody waved and went out the door. They watched as she adjusted her pack,  then opened her omni tool and set her stopwatch. Then started to walk around the grounds.  
  
"We may need to see if she can also run while carrying the pack. There may come a time for her to do so, she will need to get used to the bouncing of it and try to compensate for it." Kolyat said.  
  
"Yes,  I was thinking the same thing. It would be good if we had the treadmill, hmm,  maybe that flat stretch of road leading into the town." Thane paused,  thinking.  
  


* * *

  
  
Melody came back from her walking and refilled her water bottles,  sealing them and placing them back in her pack. "Melody,  after you have your juice and fruit will you please meet me out back,  bring your pack also."  
  
"Of course,  Grandfather." Melody said,  breathing a bit harder then normal,  she had extended her walking time by almost 15 minutes today before feeling the need to stop.  
  
"Melody,  before you go. I would like to do a quick scan. To make sure you are not overdoing it. Do not want you hurting yourself or becoming ill. Is that alright with you?" Aerlan asked. She nodded still eating her fruit.  
  
"Have you been taking your vitamins?" He asked her  
  
"Yes, Dr Aerlan."  
  
"Thank you, Melody."  
  
She waved to him and picked up her pack carrying it to the door. He made a note to change her vitamins,  she will need to increase the dosage of certain ones and also increase her caloric intake. He sent a note to Shepard to pick up her new prescription before leaving and sent all of them a new diet plan for her to follow. The ration bars will need to be changed as well.

* * *

  
  
Shepard was sitting outside watching Melody do her forms,  Thane observing and when necessary correcting her stance or posture. Showing her why it was important to stand just so. Kolyat was doing his as well,  she glanced at him, watching the play of the sun on his scales.  
  
Nico was in his play yard,  scooting on his belly, trying to push himself up on his hands,  trilling and making various vocalizations. Clad only in a diaper and soaking up the sun's rays making his scales look like the sky on a clear afternoon.  
  
Shepard's omni tool went off, everyone stopped. She picked up Nico and they all grabbed their packs and various other things and hurried inside.  
  
She hit the call button to connect Feron who started to record without her even saying anything.  
  
"Accept call. Admiral Hackett,  sir,  just a reminder the call is being recorded. How may I help you today?" Shepard asked,  Nico pulling her hair with one hand and stuffing a toy in his mouth with the other.  
  
A slight grin flashed on the Admiral's face before he got down to business. "The Alliance Defense Committee has agreed to your terms. Sending you the agreement now. Please be advised time is of the essence. Your family will be housed in the Alliance HQ family quarters. They will need to be under guard however. It was one of the demands of the committee,  due to ... past professional training,  shall we say." He said as he spied Melody standing near Thane. "The family will have access to the basic areas,  cafeteria, bathrooms. I also got them access to the gym and pool area, in case Miss Melody would like to learn to swim while all of you are guests of the Alliance."  
  
"Please excuse us one moment while we read over the agreement." Shepard headed over the table bringing up the document that was sent to her and transferring it onto a data pad. Quickly reading over it, then the others read it too. They heard Melody chatting away with Admiral Hackett,  she was telling him how far she could walk carrying her pack and that she was learning to protect herself and others. Admiral Hackett said she sounded like her mother, and he thought she was doing excellent for someone so young. She asked him what kind of fruit they had there and if they had peaches,  those were her favorite. He said he wasn't sure but he would check and see if he could get her some. Then she asked if her room had a nightlight because Nico is used to having one,  he told her he would get one for them and have it ready for her.  
  
Shepard agreed to the terms signing the form then transmitting it to Feron,  who acknowledged it. Then sent a copy back to Hackett.  
  
"Alright Admiral,  we can be there by tomorrow morning.  Our shuttle will need clearance to enter Alliance space."  
  
"Sending you the codes now, Shepard. Come as quickly as you can. Hackett out,"  he waved a short bye to Melody who was waving at him then cut the connection.  
  
"Melody,  please take a quick sonic shower and change your clothes. Double check that your pack is ready and the rest of your belongings are properly packed away.Take only your pack,  omni tool and butterfly on the shuttle." Melody nodded and ran to the bathroom,  her pack only slightly bouncing,  they had spent 30 minutes making adjustments to way the bag was loaded and the straps to make it work.  
  
"I heard Shepard,  will make sure everything is packed and sent to Citadel, if you need anything call." Aerlan said. She hugged him and he went to wait at the shuttle,  sending a message to Sur'Kesh and another to a contact on the Citadel.  
  


* * *

  
  
It took them less then an hour for everyone to be ready and loaded into the shuttle. Aerlan handed Melody a package of dried peaches to put in her pack for a snack later on. She hugged him tight and told him she loved him, thanking him for making her not able to get sick with what made her Father and Grandfather on Kahje die from. Then climbed into the shuttle, sitting beside Nico's carrier and buckling her belt.  
  
"Mother,  Nico is missing a mitten." Melody called out. As they piled back in the shuttle from stopping and picking up what must have been a years worth of vitamins for both of them. Melody placed a bottle into her pack,  making sure it was snug and wouldn't move around. Shepard put a bottle of Nico's in his diaper bag,  another into her pack.  
  
Thane located the missing mitten on the floor of the shuttle and placed it back on him. They watched as he kicked and trilled at Thane, flailing his now mittened fist in the air.  
  
"He hates having to wear those." Shepard said with a frown.  
  
"He has no choice right now, love." Kolyat said as they took off setting a course for Vancouver. 


	60. Chapter 60

* * *

 

 

_"Shuttle you are cleared for landing, bay 5. Proceed directly there and wait for further instructions before you disembark. Thank you."_  
  
"Melody,  make sure Nico has his mittens and booties on, and be ready to grab your pack and toy." Kolyat said,  as he checked his own pack and Shepard's. Thane was looking out the window, covertly looking for anything from snipers to strange behavior from the workers in the bay.  
  
"From this spot I see nothing conspicuous, sniper advantages are there but I don't detect movement. They will try and take our weapons, Siha."  
  
"There was nothing in the agreement about us not having our weapons while here.  If they try and take them, we turn around and get right back on the shuttle and head to the docking station. Grabbing the first flight to the Citadel."  
  
"Kolyat you take Nico,  Melody stay beside your Grandfather and do what he tells you without hesitation,  please."  
  
"Yes, Mother." The little girl had a hold of her pack, putting it on as she spoke. Shifting until it felt right then tightening the straps down. She leaned against the side of the shuttle looking out of the window and holding her butterfly in one hand,  Nico's diaper carrier in the other.  
  
Thane helped Kolyat into the baby carrier and his duffle, making sure they were both balanced and secure then placed Nico inside, checking him and covering him with a blanket. Kolyat grabbed his shotgun cases and Melody handed him the diaper bag. Thane and Shepard grabbed their gear and waited.  
  


* * *

  
  
_"Clearance to disembark,  granted. Welcome to Alliance HQ."_  
  
Shepard opened the shuttle's hatch and carefully stepped out. Looking around before signalling the others. Thane came next,  he too looked around his eyes flicking over every person there, noting weaponry and weak spots. Giving a slight nod, then Melody came out and stood beside Thane. As still as he was. Kolyat was last,  staying near the shuttle door.  
  
"Shepard,  glad you could make it here so quickly. I understand your need for caution. But I warned the Defense Committee not to do anything rash,  they want your input and opinion on what we learned so far,  to break trust would be the quickest way for them to lose a valuable asset." He turned and signaled to a soldier behind him. "This is LT. James Vega,  he will be your family's guard while you are here. He will escort you where you want to go as long as it is on the approved list."  
  
A hulk of a male stepped up,  broad shouldered,  heavily muscled. He was tattooed and scarred. Shepard looked him up and down,  measuring him up.  
  
When all of a sudden, "Grandfather,  that Human male has bigger boobs then Mother does." You could hear a pin drop. Shepard's face flamed red.  
  
"Melody ... where did you hear that term?" Thane looked down at her.  
  
"I heard Father telling Mother he liked hers even better now and that's where he had his hand." She said pointing to the soldier's chest.  
  
Thane cleared his throat, " yes well, discussion of ... uh... boobs and their relative size between people is not something normally discussed in public."  
  
"Oh,  okay." Melody said. "Hello, Admiral Hackett."  
  
Shepard had her hand across her eyes, Hackett was doing his best not to laugh. The soldier had a smirk on his face. Kolyat just shrugged and grinned when Thane threw him a glance over his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Hello,  Miss Melody,  it is quite the pleasure to finally meet you in person. How was your trip?"  
  
Melody told him about the things she had seen outside her window and that it was really long. But she had dried peaches that her Dr Aerlan had given her to eat.  
  
"Well,  sounds like you had a very long flight, if you all would come with us,  we will show you to the suite of rooms. Shepard, the committee will want to see you as soon as you have settled into your quarters. I don't need to remind you,  your weapons must remain in the rooms. I know better then to ask you to surrender them. But they can not be carried in the HQ."  
  
"Agreed Admiral, inside of the shuttle is a box containing the vitamins for my children,  I need those brought with us. And if your men wouldn't mind grabbing the play yard, stroller and the box of baby things I would appreciate it." The admiral nodded,  Vega grabbed the play yard and box with a teddy bear sticking out of it, one of the other men grabbed the stroller and the carrier,  sitting the box of vitamins in it then pushing it behind them. Shepard secured the shuttle hatch and set the lock.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they reached their suite of rooms the first thing Melody saw was the bowl of peaches. "You remembered? Thank you, Admiral Hackett."  
  
"You are very welcome,  there is also a nightlight in your room for Nico. If there is anything you need, ask LT. Vega, he should be able to get you anything within reason. I hope you enjoy your stay here Miss Melody." Hackett gave her a smile,  then turned to the other soldier pushing the stroller. "You can leave that here then you are dismissed." The soldier left the stroller by the door,  saluted then left. Hackett made sure the door was locked before turning back to Shepard.  
  
He fiddled with his omni tool then said to Shepard, " I know you may not like this Shepard,  but Vega is going to be your son's guard. He should know. Especially since he will be the one to turn away prying eyes of fellow soldiers."  
  
She looked at him, Vega and Kolyat. "He is right, Siha. The LT,  will have to be the one protecting him here, at least at first. If they persist and neither the LT or the Admiral can persuade them to turn their heads,  I will do it for them." He stared at the LT as he said this, seeing that the man finally realized the true meaning behind his words, he took Melody into the other room so she could help him put away Nico's baby things.  
  
"Alright,  Vega,  know that you are about to hold the life of my child in your hands. If the Citadel Council or the Alliance outside of those in this room find out about this,  my son will die. Then there will be no one or nothing that will stop the retribution that comes down on everyone here." She carefully lifted Nico from his carrier and held him to her.  
  
Standing in front of Hackett and Vega she carefully took off the mittens and booties. Nico woke up,  batting his double eyelids at the 2 strange people in front of him and started to trill and babble. His fingers opened and closed,  Hackett swallowed and looked at Shepard and Kolyat who had moved up behind her.  
  
"Cute little guy. But I don't see the big deal." Vega said shrugging. He reached out tickled the baby on his stomach which caused Nico to kick and flail his hands some more,  closing his fist around Vega's finger. Kolyat held out his hand and spread his 4 fingers. Then pointed to Nico's 5 finger hand.  
  
"Dios,  no way. Are you telling me this really is the Commander's baby, that you and her made this little guy. Not adopted or anything." Vega said,  looking at the baby's hand.  
  
"Vega, Nico is a hybrid. The Citadel council,  won't allow hybrids to live. They are ... disposed of. If the Alliance found out they would want to experiment. Not only on him,  but me also. Nico's genetic structure held the key to finding the cure to Kepral's syndrome,  the disease that was slowing causing the Drell to go extinct. He made it possible for them to now have a chance to thrive again."  
  
Vega looked at all of them in the room, "you're serious aren't you. They would really kill Nico just because he's a bit of both of you. That's just loco. He's just a little niño. Yeah,  that ain't happening,  not on my watch."  
  
"Glad to hear it LT, because if anything happened to my son, my father would move through the ranks of soldier's here like air, no one and nothing would stop him until he found the ones responsible,  and eliminated them in the most painful way possible."  
  
Vega let out a snort,  then noticed no one was joking,  glancing at Hackett he noticed something like fear come into his eyes then disappear ... _¿Quién es ese verde escaló bastardo._  
  
"It should be safe to let him be without his coverings while in your quarters. When Shepard is not with you,  stay together. LT.,  make sure they have everything they need. If they want to leave HQ,  they may do so at any time. They are not prisoners. If anyone questions you about them. Direct them to me or Admiral Anderson,  that is an order."  
  
"Understood,  sir." Then did a wrong handed salute because Nico still had a hold of his finger, and shrugged.  
  
Hackett cleared his throat, then looked at Nico who was still babbling away." Would you mind terribly, if I held him for a minute?"  
  
Shepard grinned, "not at all,  when you hold him talk to him. He will associate your natural scent and voice, recognizing you later." Kolyat managed to unwrap his son's fingers from Vega's then showed Hackett how to hold him. They watched as the Admiral carefully held him,  gave him a little bounce,  told him his name. Nico grabbed a button on his uniform. They rescued the button and he handed him back to Kolyat.  
  
"I'll go change him, love, then he's probably very hungry. We need to find a local store and get him something. I don't want to use the emergency supplies."  
  
"LT,  would you mind terribly showing my family where the closest grocery store is. You'll only need to show them once,  so you won't be too put out."   
  
"Sure, Commander, but the really good one,  it's sorta confusing to get there." Vega said. Rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"We have eidetic memory,  we don't forget." Kolyat was turning around when Thane and Melody came out of the room.  
  
"Yep,  and if you lick Thane,  the green one,  you can get high." Shepard said,  grinning at Vega.  
  
"Siha,  if that male attempts to lick me,  Admiral Hackett would need to find us a new guard, and prepare burial rites for this one." Thane said. Melody giggled.  
  
A chime rang out in the room,  Hackett fiddled with his omni tool,  then Vega opened the door to see a soldier standing at attention at the door. "Sir, sorry sir for disturbing you. The Defense Committee is requesting Comm... uh... Shepard's presence immediately."  
  
"I will be with you in a minute," Shepard turned , "Melody,  things are run differently here then at the house. Here you can't go walking without LT Vega accompanying you. He will tell you what is available to do here. I would feel better if all of you stay together. Protocols with the packs are the same. When your Father is finished changing Nico have him sync up your omni tool with LT Vega's for emergencies."  
  
"Yes,  Mother. Will you be home later? In time to watch the movie with us before bed?" Melody asked.  
  
"I'm not sure sweetheart. I will send you a message later. Be careful,  stay near your Grandfather and the LT." Shepard kissed her and gave her a hug.  
  
Gave a hug to Thane,  then kissed Nico and Kolyat as he just exited the room. "Have to go."  
  


* * *

  
  
The months past,  the committee still refused to take action, always wanting to discuss things over,  then rehash the same thing, ask the same questions. Day after day.  
  
Kolyat had sent her video messages showing that she had missed the first time Nico had crawled and sat up by himself. Which caused her to lose her temper and yell at the committee for being idiots and not listening the first one hundred times to the answer she just gave them to the same damn question they just asked.   
  
Admiral Anderson sent a request for her approval to have the Normandy retrofitted with a QEC and some other changes. She looked them over and approved them as long as they didn't mess with the databanks or drive core,  unless it was to upgrade the safety features.  
  
The first time the Drell went to the gym to do their forms,  a group of soldiers stood around watching and snickering,  until the adults started to spar. Then they shut up and just watched. Melody was learning the basic movements and gaining strength,  skill and speed rapidly. Vega had brought along some small hand protectors and while Thane watched him,  letting Melody practice her hand to hand with him. Vega stood near Melody when she started to use the treadmill,  running with the pack on her back. Vega got curious and asked to see what was inside of her pack,  Melody showed him. Then he reached into his pocket and took out several small credit chits. Told her to put them in there, hidden in the clothes. If ever she needed to use that pack she may also need some credits for food or water,  she wasn't to show anyone and only use one at a time, making sure no one else seen where she kept them.  
  
After the first few days of curious soldiers wanting to see the baby and Vega telling them to mind their own business they forgot Nico was even there,  except for when he started to cry,  needing to be changed or got hungry. They cornered off a section of the room to give Nico a larger play area. Tossing back in the toys as they ran past when Nico threw them out of the play yard. It had become a game to all of them.  
  
Shepard had told the committee she was not going to be wasting any more time going over the same things day after day. If they didn't want to listen,  then her and her family were leaving. If they decided they had new questions then to come find her. Hackett found them packing their belongings and asked them to stay at least for a little while,  he would talk with them.  
  
She spent the time with her family in the pool or gym,  all of them went out to eat,  dragging Vega with them.  
  
One night all of them were watching tv,  when they heard Nico let out a loud trill,  looking over he was standing up in his playpen bouncing on his feet and looking at them, all of them quickly snapped a holo,  and Shepard started to cry. After that there was no stopping him,  he started to travel the furniture. Grabbing anything in reach and pulling himself up. It was also this same time he figured out how to take off his diapers. Vega nicknamed him Streak after he saw Nico take it off and then start to crawl away.  
  
Vega had asked to spar with Thane once, which earned him a raised eye ridge. But Thane agreed. Vega didn't ask again after found out he couldn't land a hit on the Drell and in one solid punch was brought to his knees. Shepard had started to laugh,  then got up. Did a few stretches,  then her and Thane went at it. Which drew a crowd as they watched her stand toe to toe with the Drell. Both of them laughing and trying to beat the hell out of each other.  
  
One night after everyone was settled in their beds,  and Vega was sitting on his cot in the living room,  he heard Melody sing for the first time. He sat there with his eyes closed and just listened. He heard a whisper of a sound and saw Shepard standing there with a smile on her face leaning against the door sill. She tapped the side of her head,  indicating to turn off his translator,  then watched as his face lit up in amazement. Kolyat wrapped his hands around his wife and dragged her back to bed, Vega grinning at him.  
  
Nico was restless, Thane had told her that he would start to develop more rapidly now, his activity level would increase as would his appetite. His brain development would also increase,  he would need more learning situations. Language skills would accelerate.   
  
Shepard contacted EDI and asked if the retrofit crew were causing issues. "Nothing I can't handle, Shepard," came the reply which caused her to laugh.  
  


* * *

  
  
One morning there seemed to be more activity then normal outside of their door, Shepard watched as soldiers were running past. "Something's not right. Everyone grab your packs, quickly." She ran into the kid's room, Shepard started packing up Nico's clothing and diapers into his pack. Melody was stuffing her datapad and butterfly into her pack,  along with the small teddy bear of Nico's,  pushing it all down until she got it closed.  
  
Melody put on the boots Thane had bought her,  put on her pack then ran out into the kitchen. She moved the chair over and climbed up on the counter,  tossing down the packaged food and the remaining bottles of vitamins.  
  
Thane came out with his pack and battle leathers on, unlocked weapons case in his hand. Kolyat right behind him having changed into his own leathers with both of their packs ready. Shepard tossed the baby carrier to Kolyat who put it on.   
  
No sooner had they finished stuffing the food and bottles into their packs, and getting Nico into the carrier when Vega ran into the room, skidded to a halt, taking in their preparations. He saluted Shepard, "Commander,  the defense committee sent word,  they need to see you immediately."  
  
"Kolyat,  get your weapons, unlocked and ready. Melody,  stay near your Grandfather and Lt Vega, this isn't practice, sweetheart. Leave everything else."  
  
They could see the little girl shaking, but she nodded, "yes, Mother."  
  
"Ok, let's move." Shepard said and they all rushed out of the room heading toward the committee chambers.  
  


* * *

  
  
Admiral Anderson met the group rushing toward him, explaining what was happening. "Admiral Hackett's mobilized the fleet. Word has made it to Command that something big is headed our way." He said as he started up the stairs.  
  
"The Reapers?" Shepard asked looking up at him. "I don't know Shepard." He replied.  
  
"Come on, Anderson. You and I both know, it's the Reapers and now they are panicking, all because they wouldn't listen." She said and they all jogged up the stairs,  Melody sticking as close to them as possible. Vega stayed by her side.  
  
"It is all just theory to them Shepard,  you and your crew were the only ones to have ever seen one. Hell, you not only talked to it but then you blew the damned thing up."  
  
"Damn it Anderson,  I told them everything. Over and over again. We aren't prepared for them,  not by a long shot. It's going to be a slaughter." Shepard started to raise her voice,  her eyes blazing red. Melody grabbed a hold of Vega's hand,  he gave it a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"Shepard, just do what you can to help us figure out a way to stop them. I trust you and so does Hackett." Anderson said and continued to walk,  entering the committee's outer room,  everyone following close behind them.  
  
"Mom, I'm scared." Melody's small voice stopped her and the family in their tracks,  Anderson continued on. Shepard kneeled down and brought Melody into as close a hug as she could. Melody only called her Mom if something was really exciting her or really upsetting her.  
  
"You aren't the only one that is darling,  it is alright to be scared. Your Father,  Grandfather and LT Vega will protect you and Nico. Just listen and stay close to them. You know we all love you, right." The little girl nodded. " We will do everything in our considerable power to keep you and your brother safe. I am going to have to go in and talk to some people,  hopefully this time they will listen to me." She kissed her daughter's head then stood up.  
  
"Don't you let anything happen to my kids Vega." He saluted,  she seen the resolve in his eyes.  
  
"Shepard?" came a voice she was hoping to never hear again. Kolyat started to growl which caused Vega to look at him.  
  
Shepard turned around, "Kaidan?"  
  
"Major. How did it go in there?" Anderson asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. They already had all the information. Now just waiting for orders."   
  
"Major? Congratulations." Shepard said approaching to where Anderson and Kaidan were standing.  
  
"Yeah ... been meaning to tell you but, you know how it is." Kaidan said,  looking over her shoulder at the Drell standing there. Kolyat had moved in front of Melody keeping her behind him. Thane had moved up into a protective stance next to Kolyat, not taking his eyes off of the Major.  
  
"Scales,  what's going on? Why you guys look like you wanna rip the Major a new one?" Vega asked Thane.  
  
"Past encounters, " was the reply. Nico started to cry and Kolyat rubbed the back of the carrier,  humming to him. Shepard came back kissed Nico, then Kolyat, "I love you". Giving him a look. Thane read it and whispered,  loud enough for the Drells to hear,  to be ready to run, to fight. Melody started to shake once again.  
  
"Good luck in there, Shepard." Kaidan said as she walked past him,  shooting him a look he remembered well,  following Anderson into the inner chamber.  
  
Vega and the others came up to Kaidan, " you know the Commander?"  
  
"I used to." He said watching the doors slide shut. "LT. we need to go suit up. I know that look she just had. Full hard suits and weapons. Shepards' ... family should come also." Kaidan turned and headed toward the locker rooms, moving through the crowd as quickly as they could.  
  


* * *

  
  
While Shepard was in the committee chambers arguing with them once again,  telling them it was too late now,  they had to fight or die,  Kaidan and James was in the locker room. Melody had her eyes shut tight,  the Drell could hear her whispering prayers to Arashu to protect everyone especially Mom and Nico.  
  
Once they were suited up they headed toward the armory,  the Major drawing the attention of the guard toward him long enough for Thane to pinch a nerve, knocking him out. Thane used the hack Kasumi gave him, them Vega grabbed several weapons for him and the Major along with heat sinks for all of them. He grabbed a couple of small devices off the shelf.  
  
"Songbird, listen me. This device, it is what is called a shield generator. You know what a shield is, sí?" When she nodded he continued. " If we need to run, you push this button, it will start. Keep the shield up. If it stops, hit the button for the other one." He clipped one generator onto each of the straps. "It will take time to recharge. If you start to fall behind,  chica,  I will carry you. I won't leave you. Understand?" She nodded again. Then watched as he slipped several onto Nico's carrier.  
  
"Blue, here are ones for Streak. Shepard would tear off my cojones if anything happened to either of her kids." Both of the Drells opened their gun cases, attaching their weapons to their suits,  Kolyat handed the M11 to Thane,  then clipped the special shotgun to his own suit. "Here, let me have the diaper carrier." James put it over one of his shoulders,  using clips to hold it onto the magnets in his suit.  
  
The Drells bowed their heads in prayer, Thane started, "Amonkira. Lord of Hunters. Grant that our hands be steady, our aim be true, and our feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant us forgiveness."  
  
Melody added, "By grace given me by the Goddess Arashu, I bid her divine protection to us, to light our way through the coming darkness. To give us hope when all seems lost."  
  
“Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, we ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand -- Kalahira, wash the sins from us, and set us on the distant shore of the infinite spirit. Kalahira, these one's hearts are pure, but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide us to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide us, Kalahira, and we will be companions to you as we were family to each other.”  
  
Kolyat finished up the prayers to their gods,  while the Humans looked on. With new resolve all the Drells adjusted their packs.   
  
Then came the explosion and they started to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose translations:
> 
> ¿Quién es ese verde escaló bastardo = Who is that green scaled bastard?
> 
> Dios = God


	61. Chapter 61

* * *

 

***** This chapter has switching PoV's *****

  
  
"Shepard, " she thought she heard someone call her name, "Shepard,  get up. Come on we need to move." Anderson told her then pulled her up,  grabbing her pack and shoving it at her.  
  
She shook her head then put the pack on, he held out a pistol to her.   
  
"This is Admiral Anderson, Normandy do you copy? Is anyone there?"   
  
They started to walk through the hole that was blasted into the wall, past the now dead committee members. The sky was filled with Reapers,  debris of destroyed Alliance and civilian vessels falling like molten rain.  
  
"Major Alenko,  is that you? What's your status. No, I can't reach the Normandy,  you're going to have to. Is Shepard's family with you? Keep them safe,  we will meet you at the landing zone, Anderson out."  
  
"Come on. Your family's safe. Alenko and Vega have them. They're fighting their way to the Normandy. We need to hurry." Anderson said,  then stopped as he watched a Reaper blow an Alliance frigate out of the sky, "My God, how can we fight something like that. They should have listened to you, Shepard. We need to get to the spaceport so the Normandy can pick us up, let's move."  
  
They ran along the maintenance walk,  jumping over missing sections and sliding down ladders.  A group of enhanced husks climbed up the wall of the building they were heading toward, Shepard aimed at one and pulled the trigger ... nothing happened. There was no heat sink in the pistol,  she sighed, dropped her head then ran toward the husks and started to pistol whip them.   
  
Once the area was clear they went in the room,  looking for heat sinks, anything that could be of use. When she tried to get the door on the other side to open, a husk tried to grab her. She flipped out the omni blade from her tool and stabbed it,  silently thanking Carius for the upgraded fabrication mod.  
  
Anderson was trying to pry the door open wider when she heard a slight noise coming from the vent,  not sure if it was a husk or if Thane would pop out she carefully approached it. When no husk grabbed her she leaned down and saw a child inside. "Come on out,  I won't hurt you. Let me help you." The little boy shook his head, "you can't help me." She glanced up at Anderson when he called her name,  then went to reach inside the vent to pull the boy out but he was gone ... that's odd... there was no noise of him leaving.  
  
Shepard got up took one more glance at the vent then went over,  took off her pack and used her enhanced strength to open the door enough for them to squeeze through.

  
  
****** Switch PoV ******

  
Kaidan led them with James bringing up the rear. "I copy Anderson. It's Major Alenko. Can you raise the Normandy,  I can't get them on the comm. Yes, Vega and I have them,  they're safe. Understood,  sir. We are heading there now,  if you can make it to the landing zone we'll pick you up. You and Shepard,  stay safe sir."  
  
"Come on, Shepard and Anderson are heading out, we need to keep moving." Kaidan said,  they all took off running,  Melody trying valiantly to keep up.  
  
They ducked behind sky cars and trash receptacles,  taking out the husks as fast as they could. Melody was crying,  but keeping her shields up. Nicolas was screaming and trilling from the noises. There was no way they could hide and sneak past with the baby.  
  
"Shh,  Nico,  little one it's alright. We will be safe soon." Kolyat looked at Thane who had Melody tight up against him.  
  
"We have to move faster. Vega, your going to have to carry the girl. We can't keep stopping." Kaidan told him. He looked around him while James took off the diaper carrier and told Melody how to get up on his back. "Hold on tight,  Songbird,  don't let go and keep your shields up. " He threw the diaper carrier to Kaidan, who at first he was going to leave it.   
  
"Major,  that has all the niños food and vitamins,  he needs that." Kaidan sighed then put it on like Vega had it. "Move out,  no stopping, if we are to have any chance of surviving we need to get to the Normandy."  
  
They headed in the direction of the docks, they seen other creatures,  killing the civilians, attacking anything that moved. "Songbird,  close your eyes chica,  don't look at it." James said to her as he heard her whimpering next to his ear.  
  
Kolyat was trying not to use the shotgun for fear of damaging Nico's hearing. At some point they lost the mittens and booties. They had ducked into a store when they seen several of the odd creatures running down the middle of the road, all 5 of their eyes glowing,  then tear into a small group of soldiers that tried to run at the wrong time.  
  
"Dad. I need to figure out a way to be able to help shoot those things. But with Nico ... " Kaidan looked over at him.  
  
"Can that baby pack be moved around to your back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,  I believe so." Kaidan took off the carrier. "Take off your duffle. Vega grab that diaper thing, put it on the front of you, use the magnets to hold it on." Thane helped Kolyat to switch Nico's pack around,  putting the shield generators on the straps in front.  
  
Kaidan,  shouldered Kolyat's pack. "Those shield generators cover a decent area,  don't worry he's protected. Now let's move." They went out the back door which lead into an alley. Once more starting for the Normandy.  
  
"We are almost there. There is a wide open space before we can get to the ship. That is going to be the most dangerous time. Before we make a run for it,  make sure you have those generators fully recharged." Kaidan told them as he looked around,  gauging the time to run to the next alley so they weren't seen by the enemy.  
  


* * *

***** Switch POV *****

  
  
"This is a goddamned mess. Every minute those machines are here, thousands of people are dying. I'm not going to be held responsible for this cluster fuck." Anderson said.  
  
"You aren't responsible for the ones that die,  we have to fight for the ones left standing when this is over. We told them,  over and over,  we gave them time to prepare and all they wanted to do was fucking talk and not act. If anyone is responsible it's them." Shepard said.  
  
"Yeah,  maybe your right. But how could we prepare for something that cut through our defenses so quickly." Anderson said,  grunting as he started to lift fallen beams up,  trying to make a path for them.   
  
They hit an area where there was only a very slim walkway. They would have to shuffle sideways.  She took off her pack and slowly started across. She started to lose her balance when Anderson grabbed her pulling her back. "Thanks, " she swallowed, not glancing down, " I owe ya one."  
  
"More then one, Shepard." He said. "We need to get to the Citadel. Get them to help us,  you're still a Council Spectre. And with Sparatus at least listening some,  we have a chance. There is no way we are going to win this war conventionally."  
  
"Maybe,  but do you think they will listen?" Shepard asked as they finally got past the walkway. "Maybe,  maybe not. But we have to try." he replied.  
  
They seen a fallen soldier on the ledge next to them, stopping only briefly to grab the heat sinks from his pistol and suit storage.  
  


* * *

 

***** Switch POV *****

  
  
"There she is, everyone sit tight." Kaidan said. "Normandy do you copy,  this is Major Alenko. I repeat, Normandy do you copy."  
  
"Kaidan, it's Joker. I copy. It's a damn shit storm out here, Major."  
  
"Lt Vega and I are at the spaceport. We need to make a run across the open area. Be ready to get that airlock open. And Joker, we have Shepard's family with us, including her kids. We get only one shot at this." Kaidan said.  
  
"Kids ... shit,  shit,  shit. EDI, get ready. I don't care about them finding out,  get those camera's up and get ready to bust those locks off. What are they gonna do fire me? If they cause trouble just shoot them out the airlock. No,  EDI it was a joke. We got eye's now, Kaidan. As soon as you get near we'll open the airlock then bust out of here. Where's Shepard?"  
  
"Shepard and Anderson are on their way to the spaceport they should be here anytime now." Kaidan said,  taking one last glance around. He checked the straps on Nico's carrier, his eyes widening as he seen the baby's hands, then made sure all of the shield generators were ready.  
  
"Hit those shields and run like hell to the airlock."  
  
Melody closed her eyes and tightened her grip on James as they took off running.  
  


* * *

 

***** Switch POV *****

  
  
"Major Alenko,  this is Anderson we are in sight of the spaceport,  ETA 3 minutes."  
  
"Anderson,  we made it to the Normandy,  Shepard's family is unhurt,  the kids are really scared but they are safe. We are under heavy fire ... oh god,  they are going to take down that dreadnought."   
  
Anderson and Shepard watched as a huge Reaper fired a red laser at the Alliance dreadnought,  causing it to explode,  the resulting shockwave flung Shepard back against a metal beam,  the pack protected her back but knocking her completely off balance. She went tumbling down fallen roadways and over broken concrete.  
  
"Shit, that fucking hurt." Shepard groaned as Anderson helped her up.  
  
"Normandy,  we need to reroute,  do you copy?" Nothing but static came across the comms.  
  
Anderson went running for what looked like a downed Alliance ship, "Shepard,  friendlies."   
  
They jumped down and saw a new reaper force, "get down before they see you." Whispered one of the soldiers trying to calm the other one pinned under a beam.  
  
Shepard grabbed a heat sink then slid down on one side of a barrier and started to shoot them,  wishing like hell she had something other then a pistol. "Stupid dumb fucking committee,  not wanting me to carry a weapon in the HQ,  I could have had my assault rifle not this shitty little pistol." She muttered as she finished the last one off then went to help Anderson lift the beam off the soldier.  
  
"Do you have a radio?" The soldier told him no,  but there was one on the ship, only those things are going be crawling all over it. Shepard refilled her medigel slot on the omni tool then they headed over to the ship. It was indeed crawling with the monsters. They grabbed what sinks they could, and Shepard finally got a hold of something other then the pistol.  
  
Anderson set off the beacon on the radio,  hoping the Normandy could track the signal. "Normandy do you read?"  
  
"Anderson this is the Normandy,  what's your location?" Kaidan said.   
  
"We're at the harbor,  by a downed gunship, I activated the beacon. We got downed soldiers here, we need support sent." Anderson said, "Normandy do you copy?" Only static came through.  
  
"What they hell are those things?" Anderson asked.  
  
"They look like what used to be Batarians." Shepard said." You know those bastards mutate and turn the captured beings into ... things."  
  
All of a sudden, reaper forces started to appear,  dropping from harvesters trying to get to Shepard.  
  
"Anderson, I'm almost out of ammo." Shepard said,  a slight hint of panic in her voice.   
  
"Me too, Shepard. We just have to hold on and hope the Normandy gets here."  
  


* * *

 

***** Switch POV *****

  
  
"Joker, get us to that signal and fast." Kaidan told him then went running for the cargo bay followed by James and a few of the soldiers that were set as guards on the Normandy,  dropping the pack he was carrying on the way. James dropped the diaper carrier next to it.  
  
"Kolyat, take the children up to the loft,  calm them down as best as you can, while we pick up Siha." Thane told him.  
  
"Grandfather, are we really getting Mom, is she ok? What about that Admiral that was with her, where is Lt James and um... Major Kaidan going?"  
  
"Yes, we are getting your Mother now,  go with your Father and help him with Nico and the gear, dear one. Your Mother will be with you soon. I am going with them to make sure everything is alright." Then he ran to the elevator before the doors closed,  dropping his pack also.  
  
"Melody, grab Nico's diaper carrier while I get the packs. We need to get him to your Mother's room and get him cleaned up,  he's been sick sweetheart." Now that the noise level wasn't as bad Nico had stopped crying so much, he had vomited several times from stress.  
  
"Alright, Father. I wish Dr Aerlan was here,  he could make him all better like he did me." She glanced at the Human male that had hair on his face that was staring at them. Gave a slight wave then grabbed the pack.  
  
"Holy shit, EDI. They really did it." Joker whispered. "It would seem that way, Jeff."

 

* * *

  
  
"Aww,  crap they're in deep shit,  get the guns ready, EDI," Joker said.  
  
"The calvery has arrived," Joker said over the comm as EDI used precise shots to kill the reaper forces bearing down on Shepard and Anderson.  
  
"'Bout goddamned time,  come on let's go." Anderson said and they ran toward the Normandy,  which had just made a turn and was coming in as close to a broken beam that could be used as a ramp as it could.  
  
The cargo bay doors opened, and there was James,  Kaidan and Thane along with several Alliance marines covering them as they ran for the ramp.  
  
Shepard took a leap and with the help of Kaidan made it, "Welcome aboard,  Shepard." He said,  looking at her.  
  
"Huh? Yeah,  thanks." She turned to Anderson who had stopped at top of the ramp.  
  
"What you waiting for,  come on, we got to get out of here." She yelled at him. Holding out her hand to catch him. The others headed back into the Normandy,  only Thane stayed by her side.  
  
"I'm not going. You need to get to the Citadel,  get us help." Anderson yelled back.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you aren't coming?" Shepard asked. "We're in this fight together."  
  
"You seen those men,  there are millions more like them. I'm staying here, see what I can do on this end. They need people to lead them. You need to talk to the Council, we need every species and all their ships to fight these things. Talk to them,  convince them Shepard. Now go,  that's an order." Anderson said.  
  
"In case your forgot,  I don't take orders from you anymore." Shepard said. Anderson reached into his pocket and threw something at her. She caught it by reflex.  
  
"You do now, Commander. You are officially reinstated. Now it's an official order. Go."  
  
"Come, Siha. We need to do as the Admiral says,  it will give us the best chance to defeat these things and come back home." Thane said to her.  
  
She looked at Anderson and nodded." We'll be back Anderson, and I'll bring every damn fleet I can. Just hold on and stay safe."  
  
He looked at her, then at Thane. He turned and ran back down the ramp heading toward where they left the soldiers. As the Normandy turned in preparation to leave, they seen 2 shuttles being loaded with civilians and the injured. Shepard watched as no one seemed to pay attention to or help the same little boy she saw earlier into the shuttle. How did he make it here on his own,  why aren't they helping him?   
  
Then she and Thane saw the Reaper, the shuttles had just taken off when it attacked, destroying both. "Goddess of Oceans,  have mercy on them and guide them to your infinite shores." Thane said.   
  
Shepard turned around,  "Joker,  get us to the Citadel. Thane,  where are the kids,  where is Kolyat?" She said as she started walking toward the elevators. The Commander clearly back in charge.  
  
"They are safely onboard, I told them to go to the loft. Nico was ill from the stress,  Melody was not doing much better. But they are unharmed, Commander." Thane said,  as James joined them.  
  
"Commander,  where's Anderson? Where are we going?" Vega asked.  
  
"He stayed behind,  he wants us to get to the Citadel,  to get help." She said to him.   
  
"There is no way he would stay behind, why aren't we fighting? Hey I'm talking to you!" James yelled at her as she kept walking.  
  
"What's going on Shepard?" Kaidan asked as James grabbed her arm, a mistake he found, as Thane almost broke his wrist. "You will not manhandle my Siha." He hissed at James.   
  
"Thane, it's alright let him go." Shepard said.   
  
"This is loco, the fight is here. I'm getting off." James said rubbing his wrist and started to turn away.  
  
"Don't you think I would rather stay here and fight? This is our home too. This is where we were living,  happily, until we got pulled back into this shit. We need to get all of the fleets to fight,  you seen how we were being slaughtered. We are heading to the Citadel,  you want off? You can hitch a ride back from there."  
  
"Commander,  urgent message coming through from Admiral Hackett. We cleaned it up as best we could." Joker said.  
  
"Shepard, is that you?" Hackett said,  the quality of the vid call was poor at best,  with sections of voice gone or stuttering.  
  
"Yes,  Admiral. Anderson has ordered us to go to the Citadel for help." She said.  
  
"Is ... family safe,  Commander?" he asked, and breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. " I need you to ... Mars Archives. It's urgent ... T'soni is there ... information ... Reapers."  
  
"Understood, right away sir." She saluted then cut the comm. "Joker,  change course, get us to the Mars Archives."  
  
"Mars?  Right away, Commander. Welcome back." Joker said. Both Shepard and Thane headed for the elevator and to the loft to see the family.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Mom,  mom!" Melody cried out as Shepard walked through the door,  catching the silver girl as she flung herself into her arms.  
  
"Shh,  baby. I'm here, it's alright. I'm so sorry you were scared, darling." She hugged Melody, running her hand down the back of the little girls head,  they had both lost their coverings somewhere along the way.  
  
Thane helped her off with the pack,  watching her hiss as he did so. Kolyat came over gathered her into a hug,  tears rolling down from his eyes, then kissed her,  not caring if the others were watching.  
  
"Jade,  God's,  I... I thought we lost you. When they struck we didn't have time. We no sooner had weapons out, Vega and Alenko just suited up when that explosion hit. It was chaos."   
  
"I know, my love. We're alright,  but I don't have a lot of time. What the hell did they do to my room?" She looked at all the cables and crates piled up. "I need to find out if my armor is still around here somewhere,  we are heading to Mars for an urgent mission."  
  
"There is a set of new N7 armor in the crate to the left of the bed,  Shepard. I took the liberty of ordering you a set to be kept on the Normandy. I altered some of the details of your leasing agreement with the Alliance. Welcome back, both Thane and Kolyat also. I am pleased to hear you have been cured and have made a complete recovery." EDI's voice came over the comm.  
  
"Thanks EDI." Shepard said,  stopped and ran a hand down Nico's back as he laid sleeping in the middle of the bed,  completely exhausted. His scales were dull and she hoped after he rested he would feel better all she wanted to do was grab him up and hold him tight,  but he needed rest to recover from his ordeal.  
  
"Thank you, EDI. It is certainly good to be back. Is my cot still in the Life Support room?" Thane asked and then went to help Shepard get into her armor. He seen the way she was having problems with her back again when she was stripping her clothing off and putting her underarmor suit on.  
  
"Yes,  Thane. I had the lower cupboard of the mess hall listed in the lease agreement as Shepard's personal cupboard,  her jar of peanut butter and your tea cup had been moved there. I informed Garrus where the various candy stashes aboard were when they were fixing the Normandy. He placed them all in there as well. There are 3 of Miranda's chocolate bars there."  
  
"Great,  thanks EDI,  I need for you to compile an inventory of our food stocks,  weapons and ammo. Necessities for the crew. Medical supplies. Pretty much everything. I need to see what we are going to need to stockpile when we get to the Citadel. Shepard out."  
  
"Right away, Shepard. Logging you out."  
  
"Mother, who was that you were talking to?" Melody asked as she watched her Grandfather help her Mother.  
  
"That was EDI,  sweetheart. She is a very special AI,  and a crew member. If ever you need anything,  just call her name. She will hear you."  
  
"Really?" Melody asked looking around.  
  
"Yep,  why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to her." Shepard said,  smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, um. Hello, EDI, my name is Melody. Melody Krios," she said.  
  
"Hello,  Melody. It is a pleasure to meet you." Melody started to giggle. A sound all of the adults in the room was happy to hear.  
  
"Commander,  ETA to Mars is 10 minutes." Joker cut through.  
  
"Acknowledged,  Joker. Thanks to both of you for the timely rescue earlier."  
  
"Yeah, well you know me,  always pulling your as..... uh, butt out of the fire."   
  
"Melody, sweetie,  I have to go back to work. Stay here with your Father and try to get some rest ok. I'm sorry we don't have a bed for you right now,  but I have fallen asleep on that couch enough times to know its quite comfy."  
  
Melody had grabbed a hold of her, "do you have to go?" Shepard lightly rubbed a hand on Melody's back, "yeah,  I do. But I will be back as quickly as possible. And I think your Aunt Liara is there."  
  
"What about Uncle Feron? Is he there too?"   
  
"No,  sweetie. He isn't. I'm not sure where he his." She bent down and kissed her daughter's head.  
  
Kolyat,  hugged her as best he could and told her to be careful. Nico had started to wake up so he picked him up for Shepard to kiss him.  
  
"I love you, baby. Give mom a kiss." She said as Nico grabbed her hair, gave her a sloppy kiss and started making his mama sounds. Then giving a little cry when Thane removed her hair.  
  
"Shepard,  I'm going with you." Thane said as they headed to the elevator. She shook her head, " not this time. I need you here on board. Get the weapons ready. Stay with the others, they aren't used to this type of thing. Work with Melody, she is still really shaken. I wish I could,  damn it she's my daughter,  I should be the one to be comforting her." Shepard pushed the button for the shuttle bay. "EDI,  tell Kaidan and James to suit up and be in the shuttle bay in 5."  
  
"Take her up to meet Joker. EDI,  I know the Alliance put restrictions for non military personnel in certain areas. My family is exempt from it, unless it's one of the children and the area is dangerous. I don't want them to wonder into the AI core or the Engineering room without one of us with them. And any stairwells or maintenance shafts,  if Nico gets near a door that leads to a stairwell keep it locked unless one of us is with him. Erect one of the barriers around the maintenance shafts like you did around Legion."  
  
"Understood Shepard, it has been taken care of."  
  


* * *

  
  
"James,  pilot the shuttle." Shepard said as they climbed in. Shepard stood behind his chair and looked out the window to see if any reapers were close.  
  
"Commander, I've been trying to raise someone at the Mars facility but no one is answering." Joker said,  they could hear Melody in the background chatting with EDI.   
  
"Any sign of Reaper activity?" She asked. "Negative, Commander."  
  
"EDI,  what can you tell about scans on the facility?" She was standing behind the pilot's chair watching James at the controls and looking at the radar scans in front of her.  
  
"Everything is online, it is possible all of the inhabitants there have already been evacuated." EDI's voice came over the comm line in response to Shepard's inquiry.  
  
"Possible,  but Hackett wouldn't have sent us here if he thought they had left. I guess we'll know soon enough. Shepard, out." She cut the comm to the Normandy.  
  
"I meant to tell both you and Kaidan,  thanks for taking care of my family. Making sure they arrived safe on the Normandy." She patted James on the shoulder."I promised you I would take care of them. Nothin' is gonna hurt Songbird and Streak." James said to her.  
  
"Coming up on the facility now. Still can't reach anyone inside. We have a massive storm coming, we're gonna have a hell of a time keeping up comms with the Normandy." James said as he landed the shuttle. "How soon?" she asked. "Maybe half hour tops,  then it will be dicey with comms."  
  
"Alright,  let's move then." They all hopped out of the shuttle with their weapons drawn,  ready for trouble.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat was feeding Nico while Thane and Melody were eating when they saw Shepard heading toward the med bay, Kaidan tossed over her shoulder in a fireman carry while James was right behind her carrying a synthetic. Liara was running ahead to try and prepare. They ran to the med bay window.  
  
James dumped the body on an empty bed while Shepard carefully placed Kaidan on another. Then threw her helmet against the AI core door.   
  
"Kaidan needs medical attention." Liara told her, "We need to leave the Sol system,  the Citadel is our best option."  
  
"Get us to the Citadel,  Joker." Shepard whispered, leaning over Kaidan and brushing some of the hair away from his battered face."Aye aye,  right away, Commander."  
  
"Do something with that thing,  James. I don't want to see it." She growled out,  casting a glance toward the synthetic sprawled across the table."Yes,  ma'am." James said,  then dragged it into the AI core and dumped it on the table there.  
  
"Father,  what happened to Major Kaidan? Is he gonna be alright?" Melody whispered.  
  
"I don't know, Melody." Kolyat said. He watched as Shepard leaned down and whispered something to the man laying unconscious and severely beaten on the med bay table.  
  
"Liara, see what you and EDI can learn from that thing. I need to see my family." Liara looked at her then headed for the AI core.  
  
"Commander,  I am receiving an incoming message from the secondary QEC,  it's from Admiral Hackett." EDI said. "Sending it to the Comm Room now."  
  
"Alright,  I'll be right there." Shepard said tiredly. Taking one last look at Kaidan,  then turning and running toward the elevator.  
  


  
  
"Commander,  are you there?" Hackett came through on the QEC,  barely intelligible.  
  
"EDI,  can you clean this up please."  
  
"I will do my best Shepard."  
  
"I'm here Admiral."  
  
"Commander,  did you make it to the Archives? Did you find T'soni?"  
  
Shepard let out a snort then a sigh, " yeah we made it. Cerberus was there. They had an advanced synthetic,  I think it was another AI, infiltrate the archives as a Human researcher. She opened the airlocks,  killing most of the civilians there. What she didn't kill,  the Cerberus troopers did. The Illusive Man ... did something to them. We removed the helmet from one, sir,  it looked like he was being turned into a husk. But it could talk, use weapons. Sir, the Major. The synthetic attacked him as he was trying to keep it from getting away with the information we were sent for. He's in critical condition,  we're heading to the Citadel to get him help,  and to get the Normandy restocked."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Kaidan, you know this is only the beginning,  it's going to get worse. Were you able to get the information from that synthetic?"   
  
"I'm not sure sir,  Liara and EDI are working on it now."   
  
Liara walked into the Comm Room as she said that. Hackett and Shepard looked at her, "What have you learned?" he asked.  
  
"It's a schematic,  a blueprint for a device of some sort." Liara said. None of them seen a small silver head peek around the corner and blink.  
  
"This thing is massive in size and scope, it seems to be a weapon. One of unquantifiable destruction." Liara brought up the schematic on a holo,  so the Admiral could see it.  
  
"Send me the data,  we will do our own analysis,  but if you are right,  this could be the key to defeating the Reapers." He said as Liara turned around to leave,  stopping as she came face to face with Melody who was listening in.  
  
"We have company, " Liara said. Then brushed a hand down the little girl's head as she left the room.  
  
"Melody?" Shepard exclaimed as she caught sight of her daughter. "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
"Nothing, ... I got scared. I seen Major Kaidan,  he looks really hurt. Aunt Liara was doing something on her omni tool and was going the same way you did so I followed her. Hello Admiral Hackett,  are you ok?" Melody asked as she edged closer to her Mother and wrapped an arm around her leg.  
  
"Hello,  Miss Melody, I am glad to see you are unharmed. I am fine,  thank you for asking. Take care of yourself and your little brother. Shepard,  get to the Citadel,  talk with the Council. Show them what you got,  make them listen."  
  
"And if they don't?" Shepard asked as she stroked Melody's back.  
  
"Do whatever it takes to get them onboard, we need those fleets. I'll contact you again soon, keep me informed." They saluted each other,  Hackett gave a small wave to Melody, "Hackett out."  
  
"Come on, sweetie let's get you back to your Father." She said as they walked out of the Comm room.  
  
"Shepard, EDI is extracting data from that Cerberus machine,  we will have a plan to give to the Council." She looked at Melody."He's right isn't he, it's going to get worse."  
  
Shepard sighed, rotating her neck and shoulders, "yeah,  Liara it is,  unless we can stop those Reapers somehow." Shepard walked down the steps with Melody beside her.  
  
"I have looked at the schematics, this weapon,  this weapon could be the key to doing that. If we can build it. We need to get Council authority before building it though, and it's going to take a lot of resources and personnel." Liara looked at Shepard who had stopped and leaned against the war room table. The blinking terminal lights, reflecting off her armor. "Why do I get the feeling you don't believe that?"  
  
"I shouldn't be wasting my time with blueprints ... kissing the council's butt ... none of it. I'm a damned soldier, Liara. I should be down there fighting."  
  
"If this is going to work, we need you up here." Liara started to wring her hands when Shepard didn't reply. "Isn't it worth trying at least?"  
  
Melody slipped her hand into Shepard's again and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I need to get my little girl back up to her father and check on my son. Kaidan and James too. Make sure you're ready to present your findings to the Council when we get to the Citadel." Shepard said then straightened up, grimacing as her back gave a twinge.  
  
"This will work Shepard,  the Council has to listen." Liara told her as Shepard turned to walk toward the hallway leading to the CIC.  
  
"It will be a hell of a short war if they don't, Liara."


	62. chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thanks to everyone for reading the story.
> 
> Reminder, I do my own editing and have no beta reader, so any mistakes are completely my fault. Please excuse the grammar, spelling and punctuation errors you may find. I have a habit of posting or editing early in the morning and sometimes things slip past.

* * *

 

 

They headed up to the loft so Shepard could shower and get out of her armor. The rest of the family was already there.  
  
"Siha,  you look tired,  maybe you should rest." Thane said as he lightly bounced Nico on his knee. Nico was making a mum um um sound and had a toy stuffed in his mouth. Kolyat was putting the diapers and what few clothes he had into a drawer. Melody had appropriated a corner of the one desk for her things.  
  
"I can't right now, Thane. I need to get a shower and check on the crew. James rammed our shuttle into a Cerberus shuttle and he may need medical attention,  the ox would probably not bother getting EDI to check him if I don't push. I also need to check in on Kaidan." She was trying to get her armor off but was having difficulties with the new seals.  
  
Kolyat, looked at them, then when she told him how to pop them he did it for her.  
  
"I'll take it down to the cargo bay when I go to see James. Hopefully they didn't mess with the repair machine too much. They seemed to have screwed around with everything else, making a mess of my ship."  
  
"What happened to Alenko?" Kolyat asked as she sat on the bed to remove her greaves and boots.  
  
"Did you see that synthetic we brought on board?"  
  
"Yeah. We did."  
  
"It tried to kill Kaidan, when he tried to stop it from leaving with the data,  it ran. When we finally caught up with it,  James came barrelling down in the shuttle. The synthetic got out and beat Kaidan, I think it was ordered to by the Illusive Man, whether to slow me down so the synthetic could get away, or shake me up to have a better chance at killing me. Either way,  it failed." She stood up slowly.  
  
"We are heading for the Citadel,  I need to get him to the hospital. I also need to see the Council,  try to get them to listen. When we are there stock up as much food and other necessities for the kids as you can. Thane, take both of them to see Aerlan,  he should still be on the Citadel,  have him do a scan then get ... 2 years worth of vitamins. Get several crates of food,  for now and as he grows.That includes as many crates as you can get of high quality ration bars. We know they will hit the other worlds then people will start to panic,  supplies will start to dry up. Same with more clothing for when they grow."  
  
She was dragging out some fresh clothes from her drawers. "Go to the storage facility and apartment,  get our clothing, herbs, anything and everything you feel is necessary,  buy a large storage container and send to the Normandy. We can move the crates into it as they come. I'll have James go with you. We need a crib and Melody's bed brought here first. It will have to be something basic, similar to the one for the apartment, without the headboard."  
  
She used her omni tool to send the bank account codes to Thane,  then dug into one of pants pockets pulling out a small pouch,  tossing it to him. He looked inside seeing it was full of credit chits. "Use the regular accounts first. If they hit hard and fast enough, we'll lose the data in the banks. Those chits are all we have outside of the banks. Keep them safe."  
  
"EDI,  when we dock,  have workers come,  remove the desk from the upper area of the loft,  along with those glass cases. Have them install some type of barrier there. Then attach the crib into the small area where the tank used to be,  Melody's bed where the desk is. Oh,  also a privacy screen between the upper and lower parts of the room. Maybe see if they can rig some type of curtain that Melody can draw around her bed to give her privacy as well."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"Kolyat,  I need for you to get with Bailey. I want an update on the dock and bunker." She headed toward the shower. "I'll be back up as soon as I can. Try and relax a bit. We might be there for a few days, while I talk with the Council and the retrofit crew tries to finish up some of the work. Be warned,  this isn't going to be like it was before. Trips to the Citadel or any other major hub are going to be few and far between. We stockpile what we can,  when we can."  
  
Kolyat waited until the bathroom door closed. "Dad, take the kids down to the mess hall, maybe see Liara. I don't think she has met Nico yet. Please."  
  
Thane looked at him. "Melody,  come with me please."  
  
After the door closed behind them,  he locked it and quickly stripped his leather's off. Entering the bathroom,  he seen Shepard standing under the spray of water with her head on her arm leaning against the stall wall. Entering the stall he wrapped his arms around her,  and placed a kiss on her neck. Then started to slowly massage her shoulders and upper back trying to ease some of the tension.  
  
"I can't right now, Kolyat." She murmured into her arm.  
  
"I'm not here for that. You need to relax a bit, now that I can, let me do this for you." He pulled her hair out of the bun running his hands through it to wet it down,  then reached for a bottle marked shampoo. Massaging it into her scalp. She let out a sigh of relief and he felt the tiniest bit of tension leave her body. She put her head under the spray and he lifted and stroked her hair so the water got rid of the soap,  then he grabbed the cloth and a bottle of wash,  it wasn't hers but it was all they had. He continued to wash her,  stroking and massaging her. He was never so happy to have had a cure,  it allowed him to stay in the shower with her far longer then he would have dared before.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt,  but the hot water is about to cut off. We have yet to refill all of the water tanks." EDI's voice came over the comm.  
  
"Thanks, EDI." Kolyat said and turned the water off after making sure she was free of soap. He grabbed a towel and dried her off. She touched his cheek and smiled at him, bringing him closer for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything I can do to help,  I will." Kolyat said, bringing her into a hug against his body and just held her.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard entered the med-bay, and walked up to where Kaidan was unconscious on the table, "EDI,  has there been any change?"  
  
"No, Shepard. We will be arriving at the Citadel in 5 hours. I have sent the scans ahead."  
  
"Thanks, EDI."  
  
She went down to the shuttle bay where James was doing pull ups on a bar he some how rigged up. She spent time talking to him,  he still seemed to be holding some tension,  something that needed to be aired out. So after an impromptu spar, she found out he had made the hard choice to sacrifice a colony and soldiers under his command to get some information on the Collectors. The Alliance never told them that she was already taking them on. They ended up not needing the information he sacrificed for since she blew the hell out of the Collectors. She talked with him some more and all she could do was hope he realized she meant it when she called him a hell of a soldier and he was needed for the fight.  
  
She turned toward the elevator and started to walk off, "thanks for the pep talk, Lola." She turned walking backward, "Lola huh, alright, I'll let you get away with it,  for now. As long as you don't wreck anymore of my shuttles." She turned and hit the button for elevator. "Oh,  I'm gonna need for you to go with Thane and the kids, when we get to the Citadel. Added protection and also for those huge muscles of yours. Will need for you and several of the crew to clear out a section of the cargo hold for a container that will have my families belongings in it."  
  
******  POV's will switch,  this all takes place at the same time ******  
  
When the Normandy arrived the medics were waiting,  they told them they were taking Kaidan to Huerta Memorial,  the best hospital on the Citadel. Thane and James, left with the kids to go to the doctors and do what was necessary. James was resistant at first,  because no one was heading to the hospital,  after telling him it wouldn't do much good at that point he relented. They would go to the hospital later after Shepard talked with the Council. Liara,  Kolyat and Shepard was met by Bailey near the security checkpoint.  
  
He escorted them all to the Council tower,  once Shepard and Liara left for the meeting, Kolyat started to grill Bailey about happenings on the Citadel. The docks were fully functional now,  with the influx of Drell's from Kahje and the keepers around the clock work it could easily handle 5 ships at once.  
He gave him a list of all the changes made to both the dock and bunkers, Bailey couldn't figure out why,  but the keepers kept fortifying everything.  
  
"Damned if it's the oddest thing,  they would take down a section of wall then bring in a new section. I would swear it was the same stuff the outer hulls of the wards are made from. They are also driving us all crazy by installing barriers and mass effect field generators, none of us know why. Their activity has increased,  ever since we heard the Reapers hit Earth,  they have been even more of them showing up working. Kaetus told me the other night that Carius was building something down there,  some sort of device said it would help keep them safe, not sure what the hell it is though. Said after it's built and they figure out a way to test it they will be adding them to all of the entrances to the tunnels."  
  
"I was there Bailey,  it was chaos,  horrible to witness. Our daughter, it's going to be lucky if she doesn't have nightmares the rest of her life. Father is working with her, teaching her how to file those types memories away,  he is better at that then I am. But I don't know. "  
  
"Wait, you have a daughter?" Bailey asked, leaning back in his chair smiling at him. "We have two children, Bailey. A beautiful,  smart 5 year old girl we adopted. And an incredible infant that Jade gave birth to on Earth."  
  
He brought up holo's that he had taken of Melody, showing him. Then one of Nico,  which caused Bailey to lean too far back in his chair and almost tip it over.  
  
"You can't be serious." He said to Kolyat. Kolyat grinned, "yes,  very serious."  
  
They continued to talk while waiting for Shepard and Liara to be finished in the Council Chambers.  


* * *

  
  
Thane and James made their way as quickly as possible to the closest transit terminal,  trying to keep prying eyes away from the children. They had messaged ahead to alert Aerlan they were coming and why,  he told them to hurry and would meet them at the facility. Once all the exams were done he told them to wait and went into a lab and started a machine which produced a vast quantity of tablets all bottled, sealed then boxed on a conveyor.  
  
"Supplements for both. Clearly marked. Each box containing 6 months worth. Boxes are to be used in order for each of them, dosages already predetermined. If none are damaged,  there is 5 years worth for both. Will take them with me to the Normandy. Coming with you. Can help. Know family,  part of family. Shepard's clan already given treatment. Appropriated machine, used it in bunker. " He was talking fast and jamming more bottles,  bags, boxes into various crates and containers.  
  
"Dr. Aerlan,  you're really coming with us?" Melody asked a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, Melody. Missed you,  became part of family. Want to take care of you and Nicolas."  
  
Thane brought up his omni tool, sending the docking bay number to Aerlan's omni tool and a notice to Joker that he would be arriving.  
  
"Glad you are coming along, Aerlan. We will see you soon. The pilot and EDI will direct you were to store everything.  Unfortunately the Alliance saw fit to destroy Mordin's lab, so you will need to share space with the Medical Officer,  once Shepard brings one onboard."  
  
"Fine, fine. Can work as medical officer until then, other then Drell I am sure it is an entirely Human crew."  
  
"For now yes,  but I'm sure your Uncle has told you about her propensity of gathering non Human's as well,  so be prepared for almost any species." Thane replied.  
  
"Scales,  should you be doing that? I mean I know the Commander is married to your son and all,  but that is an Alliance ship and she is the Commander."  
  
"Vega,  technically it is not an Alliance ship,  it was leased from her. Aerlan has been her doctor as well since before we left for Earth. The children's since Melody became family and Nicolas was born."  
  
Aerlan looked the Human up and down, " hmpf, who are you? You try and keep me from protecting and caring for children, will shoot you."  
  
"Lt James helped Nico and me to get away from those things on Earth. He carried me because I couldn't run fast enough. He kept other Humans from looking at Nico's hands and other stuff too." Melody said looking up at the Salarian.  
  
"I see,  won't shoot you then. But your ... stomach will become very unsettled." Aerlan told James, who started to rub his abdomen thinking of all the things that an upset stomach could cause.  
  
"Sí,  yeah yeah I get it."  
  
"Heading to Normandy now. " He called several of his colleagues over who moved the crates and loaded them into onto a transport.  
  
Their next stop was to Bachjret ward, Thane asked them to temporarily close the store then introduced Melody to Rathan and Nayah. He carefully took off Nico's mittens then showed them his Grandson.  
  
They were both astounded,  then Rathan started to laugh. "Only someone like Jade could pull that one off. Come pick out a welcome gift from us to the children. They are part of our family now as well." Nayah led Melody and James, who was holding onto Nico as best he could, to a counter. The boy was getting restless and wanted down.  
  
While Melody was out of earshot Thane went over everything that has been happening since they left Earth. Suggested they close up the shop and get to the bunker.  
  
"Is it really that bad? Does Shepard think they will come here?" Rathan asked him.  
  
"Yes,  she pretty much will guarantee they will hit here. From what she has told me and the other crew members that weren't with her from the beginning, the Citadel was controlled by the Reapers,  they would have the Keepers open a portal and they would come right through. The Protheans made a program, Shepard stopped Saren, who was indoctrinated, from opening it up and released the keepers from their control. But she feels they will do whatever they can to take it back."  
  
"Wouldn't it be safer to get off the Citadel then? Go to Kahje or one of the other planets."  
  
"No, stay away from Kahje,  they were withholding the cure from our people unless our children were given to them,  they made the Compact no longer voluntary. That is why Melody was given to Shepard to adopt by her Grandfather. They wanted her,  to the point they were going to take her by force. That child was so frightened when Feron picked her up."  He looked over at the little girl,  watching as she looked at small decorative pins. "Something is very wrong there."  
  
"Alright,  I will speak with Nayah after you leave. We have been preparing since we came back. The news Earth was under attack,  well,  we had started to talk about leaving and going into hiding. The bunker is fortified and has protection,  food. They can use the help with the incoming refugees."  
  
James put Nico down and he immediately headed for Thane,  crawling as fast as he could. "Gra Gra Gra" he was saying as he went letting out trills at the same time. He reached the table and pulled himself up, sidestepping until he got close to Thane's knee then let go and grabbed Thane. Bouncing , "Gra Gra Gra".  
  
Thane picked him up and stood him on his lap,  Nico's feet high stepping and bouncing. "Mum mum mum. Da da da." Rathan laughed. "Never thought I would get the chance to see our people's most feared assassin letting a toddler walk all over him."  
  
Thane let out a laugh, " I am blessed that Arashu has given me the chance to let it happen." He seen James staring at him,  the Human's eyes wide.  
  
"He is going to be walking on his own soon. Once that starts he will be all over the place." Rathan laughed as Nico leaned in and kissed Thane and started bouncing again.  
  
Melody came over and showed him the flowered pin she picked out,  and also small childrens torcs for both her and Nico. Rathan took the torcs telling her he would give them right back,  then disappeared into the back room,  coming out several minutes later with them both engraved in the design that was on their parents torcs. Thane held Nico while Melody put it on him, then put on her own. Nayah placed her old one into a box for her to add to the small box from her parents. They said their goodbye's and headed to the clothing shop.  
  
After explaining what they needed,  the seamstress pulled all of the clothing she had for girls from both the racks and from the back. There was enough that she would be able to have clothing for a few years to come. Then the seamstress added more coverings. Went to the rack that Shepard usually took clothing from and took every dress,  tunic and skirt, she had that could be altered quickly. Assuring them that Shepards would be finished and sent to the Normandy along with all the other ones by the next morning. They paid and then seen the seamstress close the store down and hurry to the back room,  her assistants following her to begin the alterations.  
  
The day progressed with them going from store to store,  having everything set for delivery. James kept muttering about the credits being spent. He didn't realize that they were from Shepard's personal account until Thane showed him. They purchased the entire rack of boy's clothing,  including several sets of leathers and boots that he could grow into. The male that ran the bath store grabbed carts for them, helped to load it all up. He told them he knew of the bunker,  that his son was married to one of Shepard's clan and that he was heading there in a few hours, but would make sure everything was sent to the Normandy before closing the shop down.  
  
Melody said she was getting tired, so they grabbed some food from a take out place and headed to the apartment to wait for the others. As the children slept James and Thane went through all the boxes and crates separating things to be kept there and what was to be sent to the Normandy. He went on the extranet,  purchased the largest storage container from the facility and had it delivered to the Normandy's cargo hold. Then started to order food from every Human and Drell store on the Citadel purchasing all the dehydrated or boxed they had for children.  He asked James to access the online ordering of every store he knew that sold ration bars and order them by the crate.  
  
Several hours later Thane received a ping from Shepard asking them to meet her at the Citadel tower.  


* * *

  
  
"Earth was the first council world hit by the Reapers,  we are facing the brunt of the attack." Udina said,  for once not shouting or shaking his fist at them.  
  
"By your reports, " sneered the Salarian councilor.  
  
The Turian councilor turned as he watched Shepard approach,  Liara was already in the Council chambers having went there directly instead of stopping at the Human embassy as Shepard did.  
  
"Those reports are accurate." Shepard said as she approached the podium. " Earth WAS attacked,  by the Reapers. We need everything that you can spare. We need the fleets to fight back." The Councillors were looking at each other, shaking their heads. Sparatus looked at the others then at Shepard, the realization dawning on him that all this time she was telling the truth. They were out of time and woefully unprepared.  
  
Tevos looked at Shepard, "Even now the Reapers are pressing on our own boarders. If we lend you our fleets,  we lose our own worlds."  
  
"You still don't get it do you." Shepard looked at them, " they won't stop with Earth. They will go to Palaven, then what ... you going to turn your backs on them as well. After that Thessia,  by then you are out of two strongest military presences on the council. Then comes Sur'kesh all on their own. But you don't care. You don't see that we need to work together,  we need to do it now."  
  
"Do you think you can defeat the Reapers even if we did combine our forces?" asked Sparatus.  
  
"Councillors,  we have a plan. We have blueprints." Liara interrupted them,  bringing up her blueprints from her omni tool.  
  
"Blueprints for what?" the Turian Councillor asked.  
  
"A Prothean weapon,  a weapon to use against the Reapers." Liara said.  
  
"If there was a weapon why did the Protheans not use it,  how do you know it would even work?" Tevos, the Asari, councilor asked.  
  
"They ran out of time,  they waited to long and they ran out of time before they could finish it. There was a missing component,  here, " Liara highlighted an area on the holo of the blueprint, " something only referred to as the Catalyst."  
  
"Something that large,  it would be a massive undertaking." The Salarian councillor injected.  
  
Shepard leaned back in her thug pose, " the remnants of the Human fleet are gathering resources even now,  if we all work together it can be built. But we have all got to get it together and stop bickering."  
  
Sparatus leaned forward, "do you really believe this will work?" he asked her.  
  
"Liara believes it,  and so do I." Shepard said looking at him. "While I usually don't agree with anything Udina says or does,  in this case he is right,  we need to work together."  
  
Tevos looked at Valern and they both shook their heads,  neither one looked at Sparatus.Then denied her request for help. "The cruel truth is while they are focusing on Earth the rest of us can prepare and regroup." Tevos said. "We are convening a war summit between our species, if we can manage to secure our own borders then we may once again, entertain the request to send you help." Valern added. Then they left.  
  
As they left Sparatus looked at her,  then slowly walked away.  
  
"Shepard, meet me in my office." Udina told her then walked away.  


* * *

  
  
Udina came stomping into his office complaining about the other Councillors and them being self concerned. Shepard had to agree with him. "I can't understand how they can still be so blind to what is happening."  
  
"Our people are scared Commander,  we are doing the best we can for them. I know it sounds harsh,  and it is. But we have to try and prepare to give our people a chance, then help yours." Sparatus said as he came into the office,  startling Udina.  
  
"I can't give you want you want, but I can tell you how to get it." He said. "Valern mentioned a war summit. That summit was called by the Turian Primarch. We lost contact with Primarch Fedorian, without him that summit won't move forward. Take the Normandy,  it's the only ship that can get there undetected. Go to Menae,  the Turian moon of Palaven,  rescue him. Get him to that summit and you will have a very grateful Primarch on your side,  it is those leaders,  that will decide where we fight,  where our fleets go. Having him on your side will go along way to your bid to unite us."  
  
"I can't believe you want me to play politician at a time like this."  
  
"If it gets you what you want,  what does it matter?" he flicked a mandible at her in a slight grin. She growled at him.  
  
"Sparatus, you know how I hate politics."  
  
He gave a laugh, "I know Shepard, but it's the best that I can do for you. For now." He started to walk out, "oh before I forget,  the Council wanted me to tell you they are upholding your Spectre status, there will be resources made available to you." He pulled up his omni tool and transferred data to hers,  one of which was an encrypted message.  
  
She sent a message to Thane letting him know she was done and to meet her at the Tower.  
  
"Well it's a start, I'll see what I can do to move things along,  support this summit." Udina said. "Yeah,  thanks." She replied as she walked out the door heading back to Bailey's office to find Kolyat.  


* * *

  
  
When she entered Bailey's office she found Kolyat showing Bailey the holos that they took on Earth and the kids. They spoke for a few minutes then she told Kolyat that the others were meeting them down in the lobby. They stopped at Spectre Requisitions room where,  after having some issues with the terminal, she approved the pardon on Ken and Gabby then sent them a message telling them to get to the Normandy in docking bay D-24 and get their asses back to work. The weapons division really didn't have much, she did find a new barrel for the SMGs and bought it.  
  
When she looked at the document that Sparatus sent,  it was a detailed report of Udina's actions and what he had done to contain the worst of it. And his promise to help her as much as he could.  
  
Kolyat had an arm wrapped around her shoulders,  hers around his waist when she heard, "Commander Shepard, Commander Shepard over here," Shepard sighed as she spotted Kalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani  waving at her from next to the AVINA VI station.  
  
"Commander Shepard,  the people of the Alliance have questions. Isn't it true you were on Earth when the Reapers attacked? How do you justify running away while millions of people on Earth die? Is that the best we can hope for from an Alliance war hero?" Kolyat started to growl at her, Shepard held her hand to calm him.  
  
Shepard took a breath then let it out, "yes,  I was on Earth. I was consulting with the Alliance. When the Reapers hit,  my family and I were separated. My beautiful 5 year old little girl,  a Drell with perfect eidetic memory, and her baby brother was with my husband and his father. They had to run through the chaos,  the gunfire,  my girl watched as people were killed. She will never forget. They, along with the help of 2 very brave Alliance marines, who protected those children, ran to the only safe place they could think of, the Normandy. I knew the only way Earth,  any of us, are going to survive this, is to work together,  I fought my way to the Normandy. I left Earth to come here to get help from the Council,  a Council world is under attack. We need to stop bickering and help each other if any of us is going to survive."  
  
"What about all the families back on Earth? How can you stand around and play politics while our families are dying?" Kalisah asked, hurt and fear sounding in her voice.  
  
"Kalisah,  I will do everything I can." Shepard said to her,  a note of compassion entering her voice,  causing Kalisah to drop her head,  her voice becoming soft,  haunted.  
  
"Before the feeds got cut,  there were so many people dead. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye,  but I'm glad you're on our side."  
  
"Mother, " Melody called from where the elevator just opened and all of them came out. She came running over,  grabbing Shepard around her waist.  
  
"Kalisah,  I need your help. I will stop the Reapers or die trying,  but I need for you to keep asking those hard questions. Don't let them forget about Earth,  keep on the Council." Shepard said as she rubbed Melody's back.  
  
The reporter looked at the little girl, then at the small baby trying to walk crying out "mama" as another Drell held onto his hands. "I will, Commander."  
  
Kolyat lifted Melody up into his arms,  kissing her cheek,  while Shepard went over to Thane. He held tight to Nico's little hands as he took steps trying to get to his mother. "Mama dada."  
  
She had just picked up Nico who started to kiss her face and pat her covering,  when a volus walked by, talking to a Turian and stopped right next to her. "Please tell the Primacy that the Vol Protectorate wishes to support the Alliance project. We had a Prothean obelisk that might have helped but it was lost in the Shrike Abyssal. Nevertheless, we are committed to helping the Turian Empire and the Human Alliance." The short volus looked up at her then they both walked away.  
  
Shepard raised an eyebrow and looked at Thane and Kolyat. "That was interesting,  keep your ears open. This may be a way to get more resources and help." Thane told her of everything he purchased,  of Aerlan being on board, and what he was told from the others. She nodded then looked over at James.  
  
James was staring out of the Citadel window, "hey Lola,  Council still not listening?" When she shook her head he sighed, " yeah,  why should they. Look at it,  the war isn't happening here. They look like they could care less,  like it won't come here."  
  
"It will be here soon enough, we just have to keep trying to get as much help as we can. So you still want to head back to Earth?" Shepard asked him.  
  
"Nah you were right, we will get back there soon enough,  but we need to prepare. You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Lola" James said smiling at her.  
"I'm heading down to the lower levels.  This place, it's just not me. I like your pad, though. I'm gonna hit one of the bars, blow off some steam."  
  
"Keep your eyes and ears open for any rumors that might help get us resources or other help. Seems like some of the Citadel races are not agreeing with the council not helping."  
  
"Yeah,  I will."  
  
"Let's head to the hospital,  check on Kaidan. Then I need to make a quick stop to the Normandy to check on the deliveries."  


* * *

  
As they entered Huerta memorial she stopped by the kiosk,  purchased the medigel upgrades for the crew. She grinned when she saw they had a bottle of TM88-Peruvian Whiskey, immediately buying it for Kaidan and had it sent to his room. She looked up to see someone waving to her.  
  
"Dr Michel,  Dr Chakwas, it's good to see you both." She said,  Melody was holding her hand,  watching and listening to everything. Thane and Kolyat had gone over to the large window so Nico could stand and look out. Currently banging on the window, laughing and trilling as loud as he could.  
  
"It is good to see you as well, Commander Shepard, " came the heavily accented voice of Dr Michel, " I will wait over on the other side,  I am sure you will have questions concerning the Major." She smiled at the little girl then walked away.  
  
"Dr Chakwas, I would like for you to meet Melody Krios,  my daughter." Shepard said,  watching doc's eyes grow round at the news. "Melody, this is Dr Chakwas,  she took care of me for many years when I was with the Alliance. She was the closest thing to a mother I had for a very long time." Chakwas smiled at this.  
  
"Hello Dr. Chakwas,  that's a hard name, almost like Dr Aerlan." Melody said to her,  causing the Doc to laugh.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Melody,  you can call me Dr Karin,  I think that may be better." Melody gave her a smile. "I'm going to go to back to Father now. Tell Major Kaidan I hope he gets better soon." Then waved and ran back to the rest of the family.  
  
"She's a beautiful child,  you'll have to tell me how you came to adopt her. I also see Thane looking absolutely stunning, he looks so much better. I heard you were able find a cure for Keprals."  
  
Shepard told her everything that happened and watched as she almost fell over when she told her about Nico. "So Doc,  what have you been up to?"  
  
"Working in a lab on Shalta ward. It's a good position,  but not on a starship." She said and looked out the window.  
  
Shepard nudged her, "grab your gear and report for duty aboard the Normandy. It's where you belong. But you're going to have to share space with Mordin's nephew, I think you'll like him." The doc only laughed and told her she would see her on board. Shepard watched as Karin made her way over to Thane and Kolyat, talked with them, then held Nico.  
  
After talking with Dr Michel she went back into the patient rooms area.  
  
Kaidan was unconscious in the bed when she looked in on him. He was still battered badly, they had reduced the swelling but was in a coma. "Come on Kaidan,  this damn war needs good soldiers. We may have had our arguments and things may not have ended the way you wanted but,  damn it I still need you. This war needs you. I'll stop by again later, hopefully you will be awake, and we can talk. Melody told me to "tell Major Kaidan to get better soon." so don't disappoint my little girl."  
  
She went back out into the waiting area to see Melody reading something on her omni tool,  Thane sitting looking lost in memories. Kolyat was holding Nico and looking out the window pointing to skycars going by,  Nico was bouncing and laughing while banging on the window.  
  
"Let's go eat at Apollo's then head to the Normandy. I want to check into the supply situation,  we need to get to Palaven as soon as we can but we need to be as stocked as possible."  
  
"I thought we would be here a few days, Jade." Kolyat said as they sat at the table. "Something has come up, we have to get to Palaven." Kolyat looked at her,  he heard the sound of worry in her voice as she looked over the menu.  
  
After dinner they headed to the docking bay,  only to see Ensign Copeland being hounded by a reporter. She introduced herself to Shepard and told her she wanted to be part of the crew,  to be able to broadcast the news stories and updates from there. Shepard agreed with a few conditions, she got final say in the pieces,  and no broadcasts concerning her family. No video, no audio, nothing. If she broke that rule she would find out what a space walk really was like when Shepard booted her out of the airlock. Allers chuckled until she realized Shepard was being serious. She agreed then headed off to get her allotted locker and then to the Normandy.  
  
Shepard looked through the list she was sent by EDI, noted what was in dire need and placed emergency requisition orders,  deliveries slated by the next morning. The container had arrived as had several of the families deliveries.  
  
The workers had placed a section of bulkhead up where the glass case used to be and the beds for the kids were installed. EDI told her how to close the privacy screen. Melody was happy that she had a purple curtain placed up on a sliding rack that she could use to close off her bed, they even added a small light for her to read by. Nico had a small curtain as well,  his was on a bowed track so he couldn't pull the curtain itself into his bed or grab it and accidentally fall out of the crib.


	63. Chapter 63

* * *

 

That night Shepard had a nightmare,  the first in many years. Indistinguishable noises, dead trees and shrubs everywhere. Shadows,  black and oily looking, standing there, not moving. She spied a flash of white and tried to move closer to it. Her movements were slow and clunky,  like moving through quicksand. When she finally got close enough she seen it was the small boy,  the one that was on the shuttle. He ran from her every time she got close to him. She heard a noise, it sounded like the growl of the Reapers before letting lose with it's beam, seen a slight flash of red. Then she watched as the child turned to her and caught fire. He wasn't screaming, not panicking just standing there burning.  
  
She woke, covered in sweat,  gasping for air.   
  
"Jade,  what's wrong? You're shaking." Kolyat sat up,  moved her sweat dampened hair from her face.  
  
"Just a nightmare. Go on back to sleep. I'm going to grab a quick shower. There is so much to do and we have to leave for Palaven in a few hours." She got up and put on her new robe,  grabbed a fresh set of BDU's and a head covering then went to shower. Thane had brought the bath items from the apartment so she at least had those here.  
  
She had just placed her covering on when EDI told her Liara was waiting at the door. She went out to the hall, careful to not disturb the children.  
  
"Liara, what can I do for you?" Shepard said,  leaning against the railing.  
  
"The Turian councilor asked for the blueprints of the device,  but he won't budge on allowing the building of it until the Primarch is safe  Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah,  I just didn't sleep well last night." She said, the doors opened and Melody walked out, "Good morning Mother, Aunt Liara."  
  
"Morning, where are you going so early?" Shepard asked her. "Breakfast, Father is in the shower. Grandfather said he will be up in a few minutes to get Nico." She yawned as she headed to the elevator,  bumping into a Human coming off of it. "Excuse me."  
  
The Human female looked at the little girl, "oh,  sorry. Didn't see you there."  
  
Liara looked at the Human female, "I'll go down with Melody, meet me later." Then she hurried to the elevator before the doors closed.  
  
"Sorry Commander. I didn't know you had company. I am Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, I have the list of upgrades that were made to the Normandy."  
  
Thane came off the elevator, "Morning, Siha." He leaned in and kissed her then went it the room.  
  
"I ... uh can come back later." Traynor said. Just as the room door opened once again this time with Kolyat wrapped in a towel. " Love,  Dad didn't get my wash from the apartment, had to use yours, we didn't get the shipment from the bath shop yesterday. Shit,  who's that? I thought it was only Liara out here. Damn you, EDI,  that wasn't funny." Kolyat had just spied Traynor staring at him.  
  
"My mistake, Kolyat." EDI said a hint of laughter in her computerized voice. Kolyat grumbled out, "mistake my blue ass," as he tightened his grip on the towel.  
  
"See you for breakfast, Siha. Kolyat put on some clothes." Thane said as he carried Nico out who insisted on a kiss from Shepard. "Mama kiss."  
  
Traynor just stood there her mouth gaping open. Kolyat shut the door and locked it.  
  
"My family,  well some of them anyway." She raised an eyebrow as Traynor started gaping like a fish. "Upgrades?"  
  
"Oh,  yes. Well, we removed the lab and moved the comm room. Installed a QEC added a war room and a conference table. Armory is back down in the shuttle bay. Here is the list of full upgrades. Your VI, EDI, was a big help."  
  
Shepard let out a slight laugh, "if you haven't figured it out yet from that joke she played on my husband, EDI is a fully self aware AI."  
  
"An AI? Damn it, I knew Joker was lying." Traynor said.  
  
"Sorry for misleading you, Specialist. But it was out of necessity and I was under orders from Shepard." EDI replied.  
  
"EDI,  how are the deliveries coming. The sooner we can leave the better." Shepard asked as Kolyat opened the door, now fully dressed in a set of leathers.  
  
"All food deliveries and your families listed deliveries have been made. Water reserves have been filled as well as medical and armory orders. There are 2 listed crew members not on board. I have sent them the usual warning."  
  
"Alright,  thank you EDI. As soon as they get here we leave. If they are not on board and at their stations in exactly 2 hours. File a report then seal the airlock. Then we head to Palaven. Joker, hit up docking to get us clearance to leave in 2 hours."  
  
"Aye Aye, Commander" Joker replied.  
  
"Return to your station Traynor and if there is anything to report be sure to let me know on my rounds." They all headed to the elevator.  
  


* * *

  
  
After breakfast the first stop was the Shuttle bay,  checking in with James and seeing him watching Nico in a portable play area.   
  
She introduced herself to the shuttle pilot, Steve Cortez,  with whom Melody had already talked to and asked , what Cortez and James told her must have been a million questions, about the shuttle and what he did there. She could tell something was bothering him,  but he didn't want to talk about it. So she decided to bide her time and be there for when he was ready.  
  
Melody wanted to go on the rounds with her. They went to Engineering level,  making sure Melody knew not to go there without someone with her. Ken and Gabby were hard at work and had already heard of Shepard's family being on board so was happy to meet her,  answering questions as they came up. Then thanking Shepard for helping them and letting them back on the Normandy. Shepard was really surprised when she seen Engineer Adams at one of the consoles. He explained that he wouldn't miss serving on the Normandy,  then apologized for not being there for her when she first came back.   
  
He was grilled by Melody on anything and everything about the console and the drive core. From there they went into the Cargo bay, Thane and Kolyat was there getting their necessary items out and arranged it for quicker access,  making an inventory list as they went for her. They stopped to talk with Allers, Melody waiting out of sight of the camera while Shepard did a short interview.  
  
Melody ran into the med bay and talked with Dr Karin and Aerlan,  telling them everything so far. Then told Aerlan she took her vitamin,  and would be back later. They both told Shepard they were fully stocked.  
  
Liara had taken over Miranda's old room,  somehow getting about 20 or so monitors and terminals all jammed and hooked up in the room. Cables were everywhere and Glyph popped up startling Melody.  
  
"Welcome, Commander,  Melody." Said the drone, then proceeded to tell them of the use of the terminals, Melody's eyes were rapidly blinking as she was trying to take it all in.   
  
"There was a message that came in for you from Feron, Shepard, along with a data packet that Glyph can use to upgrade your armor. He is heading up some of the squads gathering resources and other items for the project. He may not always be able to contact you,  but we do have plans in place for if he has to run. He knows not to push it."  
  
At the CIC deck Melody ran up to sit in the Nav chair to talk with Joker and EDI while Shepard went over reports from the workers.  
  
"Commander, you have private messages on your terminal.  There is something else,  the Alliance has sent us a report. They are saying there is a possible Cerberus Lab on Sanctum. Supposedly there is Reaper tech there that the Alliance wants us to locate, it may help to figure out what they are doing. And Admiral Hackett would like to talk to you on the Vid Comm."  
  
"Thank you Specialist." Shepard jogged up to the bridge and told Melody to stay there or go to the crew deck if she wanted,  she had to go to work now.  
  
"Joker, how is the clearance coming?" She asked before leaving. " We can leave within the next 10 minutes." Joker replied, as Melody watched him work the console,  edging closer to his chair to get a better look.  
  
"When ready set a course for Sanctum if I'm not done in the Comm Room,  we'll take care of the lab and get those Reaper items out of the way,  then go play rescue the Turian. EDI send out a ship wide alert before hand."  
  
She went to the Comm Room and sent the call to Admiral Hackett,  they discussed the Council's reactions,  the needs for the Prothean device,  and what their plans were at that point for when it was ready, if it ever was.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Thane,  Liara suit up. We are hitting a Cerberus lab to grab some reaper tech they have their hands on. Meet me in the shuttle bay in 10. Don't forget the pack."  
  
When they piled into the shuttle,  Cortez was waiting. " Your HUD will be updated to track those Reaper signatures for the items, good luck."  
  
"Alright, you both know the drill. Keep eyes open for mods, credits, anything and everything that we can use. This isn't the time to be picky."  
  
They went room by room grabbing everything the could on their way to the first artifact, Thane ran across a formula he said would help the Hanar, maybe it could be used to get them to help. He grabbed the data and then he turned the corner to see Cerberus troops at a console, taking them out with his sniper rifle he informed the others they had company. Shepard grabbed the strange looking item after lowering the barrier and they made their way back to the shuttle,  taking out the stray Cerberus troops. Liara found some data pads that looked like they were using indoctrination on their own troops.  
  
When they dropped off the artifact, Shepard went to get more and they ran into heavy resistance, Cerberus showed up out of nowhere. Cortez yelled over the comm he was coming under fire and had to try and lose them,  he would swing back to the pick up point as soon as he could. They worked their way back and held off the troops until the shuttle arrived, they jumped in and Cortez got them to the Normandy as quickly as possible.  
  
"EDI,  run some scans we need to find some more fuel if possible before heading to Palaven. Just be careful. Be ready to bug out of the system if you attract the Reapers."  
  
When they exited the shuttle Kolyat met them, with the kids making sure everything was ok. "Everything went smooth, no problems. Stop your worrying. Now lets see what we got."   
  
Other then the medi gel formula for the Hanar,  they came away with a sniper scope mod that Thane took to the bench for a closer look at. "Liara, what about the credits?"  
  
Liara looked at the total, "Only 10,000 that time." Shepard frowned. " Put those artifacts in a container and erect barriers around them. No one is to mess with them. We'll sell the rest of the stuff we can't use when we get back to the Citadel. Crate it up."  
  
"Shit, only 10,000. This is going to be a nightmare if we run low on credits for fuel and restocking and have to dip into the reserves."  
  
"Shepard,  we located a small fuel spill we can siphon. It isn't much. Once we get to Turian space we will need to refuel before leaving."  
  
"Well, let's hope their fuel depot hasn't been destroyed,  thanks EDI."  
  


* * *

  
  
"We will be entering Turian airspace in under an hour, Commander."   
  
"Thanks Joker,  run stealth. Keep your eyes open for fuel. Liara,  James, Thane meet me in the shuttle bay. James grab a pack."  
  
"Oh no, Palaven." Liara cried,  seeing the Turian homeworld under attack,  huge areas of the planet looked like it was engulfed in flames. Reaper presence was heavy,  they were decimating the Turian fleet.  
  
"We have an old friend there." Shepard said, starting to rock in the seat. "They better not have gone back there. Why didn't I contact them when I was on the Citadel?"  
  
"He will be alright, Siha. Garrus is not so easily killed. He is a survivor. The others, they wouldn't leave." Thane said,  brushing a hand over her head.  
  
"Shepard,  you know Carius wouldn't go back to Palaven. Not unless he was forced to,  and you know he would have found a way to get back to the Citadel and wait for news about you." Liara said. James was looking at the Commander,  who's eyes had started to change.  
  
"Commander,  the landing zone is crawling with Reapers,  I can't land unless you clear some of them out." Cortez said over the comm.  
  
Shepard stood up taking her assault rifle off her shoulder, "open that fucking hatch, James." She growled at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Soldier,  where is your Commanding Officer?" Shepard yelled after the team cleared the immediate area, "around the first barricade,"  came the shout back as the soldier raised his rifle to scout the area,  not leaving his station.  
  
"Same deal,  grab what you can. Keep your medigel filled. You find it,  take it. Weapons dropped,  pick em up slip em in the pack,  mods,  credits, anything." Shepard said over the comm,  they spread out and started grabbing what they could find that was still usable,  stuffing it in James's pack.  
  
"General, " she said to the Turian she spied giving orders, "Commander Shepard,  I heard you was coming. I didn't believe it. General Corinthus."  
  
Liara and James were off discussing the giant Reaper that was in the distance laying waste to the area. Thane was moving around like a shadow,  taking whatever he could find laying in the dirt.  
  
"The Councillor sent us to get Primarch Fedorian for the summit." Shepard said,  taking a sip from her water bottle.  
  
"The Primarch is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago,  he was trying to leave the moon." The Turian hung his head,  pausing in what he was doing at the terminal.  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard he was a good man." Shepard said to him.   
  
"He was,  he was also a friend and would have made an outstanding diplomat." The General started to sound angry,  his sub harmonics still sounding out his pain of loss.  
  
"Now what General?" she asked as Liara walked up to the platform where Shepard was. James not far behind them.  
  
"The Turian hierarchy has clear lines of succession." Liara told her, " we need to find the next one in line."  
  
"Ok,  how do we go about that?"  
  
"With all the heavy casualties it is hard for me to say, but Palaven Command would know. Only problem is the Comm tower is down. Once that is up then I can find you the next Primarch." Corinthus said.  
  
"Ok, sounds like the Comm tower is where we need to head next."  
  


* * *

  
  
"One of you needs to go up there and fix that antenna array." Shepard said after they cleared the husks from the area. James was looking up at it, scratching his head. Liara was hesitating, Thane was rooting around in boxes and finding heat sinks half buried in the dirt.  
  
"Alright fine,  I'll go up. Shouldn't be too hard. Hopefully just some buttons or something." Shepard was reaching for the ladder when Liara and Thane pushed her aside. "NO! I mean ... no, that's alright. I'll go up. Just keep them from coming up the ladder behind me." Liara said as she started up the ladder.  
  
"Fine." Shepard grumbled then started shooting husks she spied coming over the small hill to her right.  
  
James and Thane fanned out and started shooting them,  anything that James missed Thane would pick off. Keeping an eye on the side and taking out those where he could. James switched to a private channel to Thane.   
  
"Scales,  what the hell was that all about? Why didn't you want the Commander to go up there?" he asked.  
  
"Vega,  don't ever let her near any appliance. Don't let her push any buttons, other then ones for the elevators. Even then if you can push it before her do it,  you never know." he replied. Switching back to the party channel they heard Liara say she was coming back down. Thane happened to look to the side,  and seen Shepard reaching toward the panel to activate the comms and took off running before she could touch it.  
  
"I will handle this part." Thane said, "husks coming over the hill, Shepard." Liara was coming down the ladder as fast as she could. Once the array was completely online, they let the General know then helped the Turian soldiers that was there to defend the tower until the General came back over the Comm asking them to come back to base.  
  


* * *

  
  
"What have you got for me?" Shepard asked as she hopped up on the platform.  
  
"Normally it wouldn't be an issue,  but with the Hierarchy in such disarray,  it's difficult to say." The General told her.  
  
"Look,  I don't care who it is,  just find me someone. Anyone,  we need the Turian resources and we need someone to attend that damn summit." Her eyes once again taking on an eerie red glow.  
  
"I'm on it Shepard,  I'll find you the Primarch." Said a most welcome voice. Though the Humans and Asari couldn't hear it, the Turian's sub harmonics was voicing his joy and relief at seeing his friends alive before him.   
  
"Advisor Vakarian, sir,  I didn't see you there." Corinthus saluted him. "At ease General."  
  
"Garrus!", Shepard called out, grabbing his hand. Normally she would have hugged him but with others looking on she held back.  
  
"Garrus, it is so good to see you alive." Liara said to him,  relief in her voice as well.  
  
 "It is good to see you as well, Liara."  
  
"Well,  I see you're still alive and kicking ass, Krios." Garrus said, shaking his hand.  
  
"More then that my friend, our people have been cured." Thane told him,  grinning at him.  
  
"Now that is some good news when it's needed. So,  is Shepard still married to your son? Or did you finally steal her away from him?" Garrus said,  his mandibles flicking out and a laugh escaping him.  
  
"Still working on it. I haven't given up hope she will see the error of her ways." He joked back,  earning him a scowl from Shepard.   
  
"We're on the clock here you chuckleheads." Shepard told them.  "Garrus, is ... are they here? On Palaven?" She looked at him, he put his hand on her shoulder, "no, not that I know of." He told her,  she let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding.  
  
"Commander,  something is wrong with the Normandy. The systems keep powering down,  then the weapons are powering up, EDI is acting strange and I can't find the source." Joker came on the line.  
  
"I'll head back up and see what I can do, Shepard." Liara said and headed for the shuttle.  
  
"LT James Vega,  meet Garrus Vakarian,  he's one hell of a soldier."  
  
"LT." Garrus looked back at Shepard. " Corinthus filled me in,  I know who we are after. Adrian Victus, I was fighting the reapers with him earlier."  
  
"Do you trust him, Garrus?" Shepard asked.   
  
"He's lifelong military, liked by his fellow soldiers. Not so well like by Command. He... is known to play loose with accepted strategy. But he gets results. We both know conventional strategy won't win against the Reapers, he's our best shot. And I trust him."  
  
"Good enough for me,  let's go." Shepard said. As they started down off the platform James yelled out, " Harvester incoming,  headed for the airfield."  
  
"Well,  shit. Here we go again. You coming with us Garrus?" Shepard looked at him a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
"Right behind you Shepard. Just like old times." He replied, his mandibles flaring out.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Fan out!" Shepard yelled. Reaper forces were coming at them hard and fast,  a mixture of husks and something that looked like Turians.  
  
"Hey,  don't those things look like Turians to you?" James asked.  
  
"Headshot. Yeah they do. That's 5 for me,  what about you Krios." Garrus yelled out.  
  
"8. You must be getting slow." Thane said back.  
  
"Now isn't the time you two!" Shepard yelled as several husks came her way. James unleashed a carnage which blew them apart before they could reach her.  
  
"There, I think that's the last of them." James said. Garrus started to pick up mods and found some credit chits hidden under a datapad.  
  
"Shepard,  you need to teach the new guy to grab a larger pack. We're running out of room in this small one." Garrus chuckled,  his mandibles clicking as he was trying to rearrange it while they were walking back to base.  
  
"Yeah yeah, this is the first big mission. Cut me some slack. Didn't know she was like this. We didn't do this on Mars." James said. Which caused Shepard to laugh. "That's 'cuz I sent you back early. Liara, Kaidan and I took care of it. Had to leave that fucking pack when Kaidan was attacked though."  
  
"What happened to the ass?" Garrus asked.  
  
"It was bad Garrus,  will fill you in once we get the Primarch off this damn moon."  
  
"Commander,  come in, still can't raise the Primarch on the comm, but we have an emergency on the barricade. We lose the barricade we lose this post."   
  
"On it." she said. "Let's go,  gentlemen."  
  


* * *

  
  
The cries of Lola, Siha and Shep all rang out at once as she fell off the barricade when it was hit by a huge brute of a Reaper troop. All of them jumped down and started to kill the husks and others that had tried to swarm Shepard, while she struggled up and started firing on the brute. Running behind boulders and keeping as much distance between her and it as she could. It seemed solely focused on her.  
  
"What the hell was that thing?", she panted as they watched it fall. " I swear that thing charged like a Krogan,  hit harder though."  
  
"Commander come in, still can't get a stable comm link to the Primarch." Corinthus said,  the comms becoming worse with static as time went on.  
  
"Ok,  we'll go on foot.", she cut the comm.  "Garrus, take us to where you were fighting with him this morning." She slowly tried to stand up, Garrus and Thane both saw her wincing.  
  
"Siha?" Thane looked at her. "We'll take care of it back on board." she said and started to slowly limp,  then they all heard what sounded like a snap of a thick branch come over the comm, as she twisted.  
  
"I take it she didn't go to see Kray?" Garrus asked Thane on their private channel as they started running toward the outpost where Garrus had left Victus.  
  
"No,  between Alenko,  getting supplies for all of us. Dealing with what happened on Earth and with the Council. She was worried they had come to Palaven."  
  
"Carius wouldn't come back. There is a long story with him. One I can't go into with anyone,  all I will say is that it concerns Shepard. She and those Turians are wrapped together deeper then everyone realizes."  
  
"Hmm , we figured it was more then just the relationship with Carius. There has been many things that has happened since we all split up, will inform you of them once we are back on the Normandy. There are several surprises you may find very interesting there." Thane said.  
  
Then they got a view of Palaven and stopped,  drawing in a breath. The planet looked like it had caught fire. "Do you see that big orange area? That's where I was born. Damn Reapers. The Council,  the Hierarchy, and the Alliance, should have listened."  
  
"Let's keep moving, the sooner we get him to that summit the sooner we can begin to really fight back."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shit, that doesn't sound good, " James yelled as they heard the sounds of heavy gunfire coming from the outpost in front of them."  
  
"Let's move people."  
  
"More of those Krogan like things, " Shepard yelled. After they defeated the forces Garrus took her to meet the Primarch.  
  
"General Victus, I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."  
  
"Ah, Commander,  I know who you are. It's going to be interesting finding out what brings you all the way out here. Vakarian where did you go?" Victus said.  
  
"Heavy weapons fire, flanking reaper unit.  I believe your words were, "get that thing the hell off my men" ", Garrus said back to him.  
  
"Appreciate it." Victus looked back at Shepard,  they were sizing each other up.   
  
"I'm here to take you off world." She said. Garrus added, "Fedorian was killed,  you're the new Primarch."  
  
"We need for you to attend a summit,  to represent your people in this war against the Reapers."  
  
"I'm no diplomat,  I hate politicians. I'm not a by the book kind of man,  I tend to piss people off." Victus said back to them, Shepard began to smile.  
  
"I like this one, Garrus." She nudged him. "War is your resume,  in times like this we need people that have fought, continue to fight against these things. Not ones that sit in cushy chairs behind tons of guards and piss their pants if the word Reaper is whispered anywhere near them."  
  
Victus flicked out a mandible in a slight grin, "I like that. Let me say goodbye to my men."  
  
"Damn, Shepard look at that. They want me to advise on how to kill those things. Do you really think you can win this?" Garrus asked her quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know, Garrus. But I'm gonna give it my best shot. I got more to lose now then ever before, it's giving me the motivation to fight harder and the drive to win this damn thing." She turned to the Primarch. " Are you ready, Primarch?"  
  
"One thing, Shepard. We need the Krogan, you get Krogan boots on this moon and Palaven, then you'll get your Turian fleet for Earth."  
  
Shepard stared at him, Garrus laughed. "Krogans,  your summit just got a lot more interesting."  
  
"Well, guess it's time to go say hello to my brother Wrex then. I'll get your Krogans,  you just keep your word." They shook on it then headed back to the Normandy.  
  


* * *

  
  
They had no sooner gotten to the shuttle bay when the lights started going out and everything was powering down. "Commander, reports of a fire in the AI Core." She ran as fast as she could to the core, Engineer Adams and several other people were standing outside of it holding fire suppression equipment.  
  
When the door open he started spray it to put out any fire. The Cerberus machine came out of the fog made by the chemicals. "It is under control now Shepard, I have fully gained control of this unit, it struggled, which caused the fire and systems anomalies. "  
  
"EDI?" she asked. " You've take possession of that body? Where are you planning on going?" Shepard asked.   
  
"This body will allow me to come with you on missions. I can then be of more use."  
  
"Missions,  huh, well before we do that, I need for you to be 100% sure there are no hidden surprises in that thing." Shepard watched as EDI rotated her neck. "All systems check out. I am going up to the bridge to show Jeff."  
  
She walked out of the AI core,  with Adams and Chakwas staring at her. Aerlan glanced up then went back to work on his research.  
  
"Shepard, was that EDI that just walked by? " Chakwas laughed, "Joker's gonna love this."  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt about that at all." Shepard laughed as she headed back down to the armory where the others were still waiting for her.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Gimme the tally of the goodies we picked up. "   
  
"12,500 credits." Thane had dumped the pack and emptied his pockets while he waited. Liara already had her haul on the table. " M-97 Viper and a M-27 Scimitar," he picked up a mod, "assault rifle piercing mod,  here's one for a pistol too. Greaves and Shoulder guards. James needs to get the bigger pack when he goes with us. Hmm,  this looks like a pistol magazine upgrade. Liara may like that one. Here's one for an assault rifle. This is a spare ammo mod for a sniper rifle. And another enhanced scope for a sniper,  that one we can sell. These others need to be cleaned and checked."  
  
"Get on it. Talk to Kolyat,  if he agrees and Melody agrees. I think it's time for her to start learning about mods. Double check all weapons put the heat sinks in the locker. It will give her something to do with you and Kolyat while I'm off ship and you're onboard. I don't want her around any of weapons unsupervised though. I was hoping she could have stayed away from all this,  just been a little girl and took her time learning." They headed up to the main battery.  
  
"Melody? Who's Melody?" Garrus asked. Shepard and Thane grinned at him.  
  
"EDI,  can you ask Kolyat to bring Melody and Nico to the Main battery please."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Spirits," Garrus whispered,  his mandibles flaring and clicking." You have a daughter and a son?" Nico was staring at Garrus who was staring back at him.  
  
Garrus tentatively held out one gloved talon,  toward Nico. Gently touching the hand that was holding a soft toy.  
  
"So how does it feel to be an honorary Uncle?" She laughed as he gave a slight jump.  
  
"I don't know. He looks like a Drell. Just his hands..." He started to scratch at this forehead. "He's something else. You're daughter is really pretty,  smart too I bet. When we have more time tell me how she came to be apart of your family."  
  
Garrus's omni tool pinged, " it's Victus, I already have to get back to work. Plus I need to fix what the Alliance did to the guns."  
  
"Come up to the loft for dinner with us tonight, we'll tell you all about it. And tell them all about you."  
  
Garrus laughed, "don't go scaring them away from me yet, Shepard."  
  
"Joker,  set a course for the Citadel,  we need repairs and to get more food for the Primarch and Garrus."  
  
"Aye aye, Commander."  
  
"You also need to see Kray, Siha. I can only do so much. He is the one with the equipment and deeper knowledge of your back." Thane reminded her.  
  
"Commander, you have a call coming through the QEC. It's the Asari councilor, Tevos." Said Traynor over the ship comm.  
  
"I'll be right there."   
  


* * *

  
  
"There is too much bad blood between the Krogan and the Salarian,  it will never work. The Asari are not going to be joining the summit." Tevos said. The hairs had begun to raise on the back of Shepard's neck the longer Tevos was talking. _What was causing it?_  
  
"I can't believe this." Shepard muttered to herself as the Councilor cut the connection. Hackett came through. Shepard told him about the Asari's decision. "They are going to regret that. Now is not the time to wait. Do what you need to do Shepard."


	64. Chapter 64

* * *

 

 

"Commander,  you may want to check on Cortez down in the shuttle bay." Traynor said the next morning as she was checking her terminal and setting up delivery times for goods. The mods were being sold to Delan.  
  
"Thanks, Traynor." Shepard said as she noted she received a message from Kaidan, letting her know he was out of his coma and would like to see her.  
  
When she exited the elevator she could faintly hear what sounded like someone talking to Cortez. When she located him near the armor locker she stopped. He was hunched over, listening to a recording of a male. She took a breath and approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Finally he started talking.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Commander,  sorry to bother you again. But Admiral Hackett just sent through a private message marked urgent on your terminal." Traynor said as Shepard had just started playing with Nico on the floor of the mess hall.  
  
"Alright,  I'll take it up in my quarters." Shepard kissed Nico and stood up heading for the elevator. Kolyat had to hold onto him as he tried to crawl after her,  crying.  
  
"I know, little one. We just have to be patient. We will have more time soon." Kolyat was hugging him as he was sniffling. Victus came around the corner heading for the hot drink machine and came to a halt.  
  
"There are children on board this ship?" He asked.  
  
Garrus heard him as came out of the Main Battery. "Yes,  Primarch. This is Shepard's husband,  Kolyat Krios,  and their son Nicolas. They also have a daughter,  around here somewhere. They were on Earth when the Reaper's hit. They had to run through that mess to safety. This is about the safest place for them right now."  
  
"I see," he spied the difference. Looked at Garrus who nodded. Nico was looking at Garrus again who wiggled a talon at him.  
  
"Uncle Garrus, I think this is broken." Came the sound of another child. Shepard's daughter came around the corner, a purple covering on her head. Wearing a pair of Human pants and lace up boots, with a long sleeve shirt that had a giant flower on it. She had something in her hand that she gave to him.  
  
"Hmm, let me see." Garrus looked at the omni tool she gave him."This is your omni tool,  a Kassa one. Why do you think it's broken?"  
  
"I tried to message Uncle Feron, and it was saying unable to send. Then I tried to download a new lesson level,  and it wouldn't connect." Melody looked up at Primarch Victus who was staring down at her.  
  
"Primarch this is Melody, our daughter. Melody this is Primarch Adrian Victus of Palaven." Kolyat introduced them.  
  
"Hello, sir. Do you work with Uncle Garrus? Are you a soldier like him and Mother?"   
  
"I was. Now I am a diplomat,  trying to help end this war." He said to the girl.   
  
She smiled up at him. "Good,  those things are really scary. They were hurting all those people when Father and Grandfather was trying to get us here. Lt James and Major Kaidan they helped to keep us safe. Major Kaidan got hurt really bad by a machine,  but that machine is EDI now,  so it's not bad anymore. She's got even bigger boobs then Mother and LT James has,  Uncle Joker hasn't stopped staring at them since EDI went up to the bridge and sat in the other chair."  
  
Kolyat groaned, both the Turians looked down at her then at Kolyat, and let out a humming laugh.  
  
"Melody,  there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the omni tool,  it could be that because of the communications beacons being down,  it just can't connect. We are heading to the Citadel, try again when you get there. If it still doesn't work then bring it back and we will take a closer look at it."  
  
"Okay,  Uncle Garrus, um ... can I ask you something? In your room,  please." Garrus looked at her and at Kolyat who just shrugged.  
  
"Alright,  come on,  just be careful. Your Mother would hit me if you got hurt in there."  
  
"Okay,  what's wrong? It's got to be something you don't want your Father to hear." Garrus said as he watched her hop,  wiggle and finally roll onto the same crate that Shepard always sat on, when she came to the Main Battery when they were fighting the Collectors.  
  
"Well," she said as she straightened her shirt and covering. Then reached into her pocket and pulled out the shield generator. "Lt James, he gave me these, when we had to run. No one else was using these. I seen their omni tools flash and then the shimmer like what happened when I hit the button on this." She handed it to him.  
  
She wiggled some more, "Mother said you were really good with omni tools, not as good as Aunt Tali though. But I thought maybe, is there anyway you can put that shield generator in my omni tool?" She looked down at her feet swinging in front of the crate, "I don't take off my omni tool,  but I can't always carry one of those. I ... I don't want to be without one. In case I have to run again."  
  
"You carry this even on the ship?" Garrus asked as he held the generator in his hand. He watched her shrug.   
  
"I try to keep one with me all the time,  but I don't always have pockets. The other one is in my pack." She still hadn't looked up at him.  
  
"Melody,  this won't fit into the omni tool. The shields were actually built into the armor they were wearing,  the omni tool has a mod in it that will boost the shields capabilities." He watched her shoulders sag, "but maybe I can call some people,  see if we can find a special mod to add to your omni tool to give you a shield." He watched as she reached into her other pocket and pulled her hand out, she opened her fist. There was about 5 or 6 credit chits laying in her palm.  
  
"Will this be enough to buy it?" She held her hand out to him. His mandibles started to click and flutter, a low mournful hum started in his chest.  
  
"Hold onto those, Melody. They owe me favors and it's about time they repay." He watched as she drew back her hand and tightened her fist around the credits. He handed her back the generator and she put it in her pocket then wiggled her way back down off the crate.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Garrus." Melody said to him and then walked out of the Main Battery.  
  
 _Spirits,  what that little girl must have seen and went through_. He said to himself. He leaned against the railing, gripping it hard enough to leave slight dents in the metal.  
  
"Garrus,  I have started running searches into the various omni tool manufacturers databases,  I have found 3 matches to personal shield modules. They are not as strong or efficient as the shield generator. My recommendation is to buy Melody a different omni tool and modify it to accommodate her size. The software I can send to it once completed. She will need to be taught technical skills in order to access the more advanced uses of it. Currently Ariake Technologies has the highest shield output that someone without the higher level of technical training can access. For someone her size something small like a belt would be big enough to build in shielding technology, or specialty made Drell leathers."  
  
"Find me one, EDI,  fully upgrade it,  load it with everything possible. Weapon and hacking capabilities locked though. Add all the software she currently has to it. Give her everything possible. And ask Thane to come here please."  
  
"Right away, Garrus."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was coming around the corner from the War room after speaking with Victus when Traynor stopped her. Explaining her findings and concerns about a distress call from Grissom Academy. "Good Work, Traynor."  
  
"Joker, we are changing destinations, head to Grissom Academy. EDI have Garrus and Liara meet me in the shuttle bay 15 min before we arrive."  
  
She hurried up to the loft to spend some time with her family. She told them they had to make a quick detour to a school for biotic kids that may have run into trouble but then they will be heading to the Citadel and they could spend a bit of time together. But she still had work to do. Melody didn't seem to be her usual self and it had Shepard worried. She knew that being so busy and not having any time for the children was hurting them,  it was hurting all of them but there was no choice.  
  
She let Nico stand on her lap and babble to her, while she looked at her terminal. There was a message from another Spectre wanting to meet on the Citadel. She sent a message back letting the Spectre know when she will be arriving.  
  
She spent as much time with Kolyat and Melody as she could,  then walking with Nico around the loft. He was getting stronger all the time,  they barely had to hold onto his hands now, and started to take one or two steps on his own before falling on his butt. They watched as he started to crawl then push his legs into a standing position and rock then drop back down to his knees. He made it to the stairs then used those to push himself upright, and stood up for several minutes before falling again.  
  
They all laughed as he crawled to the table and did the same thing. This time just holding on with one hand and standing there. They waited to see if he was going to try to walk,  he wobbled a bit,  catching his balance before he fell. "Dada dada" he took a step then another, Melody had her omni tool up and was recording it. Shepard was too.  
  
Nico started to trill as he took several more steps,  with Kolyat humming and trilling along with him. They watched as he almost fell a couple of times catching himself before actually toppling over. But finally he made it all on his own,  Kolyat enfolding him in his arms in a big hug. Carrying him over to Melody and Shepard who were standing near the couch. Shepard was smiling and laughing, Nico went to her, patting her on the cheeks and kissing her.  
  
"You know there is no stopping him now, Jade. He figured it out,  just like everything else. He will need a bit more practice to maintain his balance better,  but now that he knows..." Kolyat trailed off,  a smile on his face leaning in and kissing both of them. Then hugging Melody so she wasn't left out.  
  


* * *

  
  
Grissom academy was overrun with Cerberus soldiers, killing the children that were not on their list, dragging off ones that were. They were surprised when Jack was there,  she was offered a position as a teacher after the Collector's business. They barely were able to save the kids from attacks on them by atlases.  The young man they rescued from abuse by his brother was there.  He recognized Shepard and the other technology students, that were with him, took down their barrier when he let them know who it was.   
  
Liara found a schematic for an older model bio amp that she said may come in handy and copied the data. They found their usual haul of mods, credits and several weapons.  
  
They finally fought their way to the shuttle bay and used Cerberus shuttles to escape on so they wouldn't get shot down as they fled. While on board Jack asked her about where to send them,  they had been practicing to fight on the front line. Shepard looked at her, could see her worry. "Have them go in as support, mod out ammo. Keep our soldiers alive,  their abilities will give the soldiers the chance to survive longer. Saving as many lives as possible is always better." The kids started to complain and she turned to them, her eyes glowing. "You think its better to watch a soldier next to you die because you wanted to throw a warp instead of put up a barrier to save his life?" The kids dropped their eyes and didn't say anything after that. 

 

* * *

  
  
That night everyone was in the mess hall eating and Nico was fidgeting so they put him down, he was trilling and babbling,  pulled himself up using Garrus's spur then started to wobbly walk toward Aerlan who was standing at the counter getting his food. "Air Air Air" was being called as he toddled and wobbled toward the Salarian,  who turned and watched,  recording it on his omni tool. Squatting down he held out his hands and Nico sped up toward him.  
  
"Cognitive ability above average. Physical development slightly ahead. Learning multiple languages. Galactic Common,  Kolyat's native as well as Shepard's native. Would like to run more experiments. Memory,  puzzle solving." Aerlan said as he held Nico for a bit then put him back down to watch him crawl then try and stand again. Making notes in his omni tool.  
  
"Mama," Nico called to her, she had just been alerted to more incoming messages. "Mama up. Kiss."  
  
"Hello, my little love." She kissed him as she picked him up. Then stood him on his feet and walked with him over to Kolyat and Thane.  
  
"I have to go check my messages." She smiled at them and gave Kolyat a kiss. She walked toward the elevator,  rubbing her temples.  
  
Aerlan walked over to them, "when was the last time she slept? Relaxed?" Kolyat told him she has been going non stop,  the last time she spent more then 2 or 3 hours asleep was back when they were at the Alliance HQ.  
  
"Not good. Humans need more sleep to properly function. She will wear herself out,  then body will shut down. Most likely when she needs to be most alert. Notice she is having problems again with her back. Not been to see Kray?"  
  
"No, she spent all her time on the Citadel dealing with the Council,  the press. Then we had to leave almost immediately to get to Palaven,  only an urgent message came through, a lot of those seem to come through for her. Seems like only she can do this stuff. I don't know, I'm no soldier.  But there has to be more people out there that can handle some of this,  take the pressure off of her."  
  
Garrus came up to them, " they did this to her on the first Normandy as well. No one else was available, always just seemed to be her. That was one of the reasons movie night got established. Gave everyone several hours of downtime. Same on the Collector mission,  it may have only been a few hours a week but it was worth seeing everyone relax for a bit. We can't afford to knock her out this time,  not with things going the way they are. I'm buying my own pajama's this time though."  
  
"Uncle Mordin ... spoke of movie night. Should try. It may be enough for her to rest. If can fall asleep, stay asleep for several extra hours. His findings showed increased morale,  team building also seemed to improve the day after." Aerlan looked at Kolyat,  who seemed tense as well, his scales were duller then what they were on Earth. "You do not seem rested either. Have you been sleeping?"  
  
Kolyat glanced at him, "I sleep,  more then her I think." Aerlan was looking at him."Not having sexual intercourse with Shepard. Scales dull, though look smooth,  so not because of shedding issues." Garrus backed away, " yeah,  I really don't need to hear this." Then turned and walked away.  
  
Kolyat looked at him, not answering. Aerlan just stared at him.  
  
"No." Came the brief answer after several long minutes. Kolyat looked around to make sure no one was close."There isn't privacy,  Melody is right there in the room, same as Nico. She is always busy, and she has been having really bad headaches." He shrugged, "even when we were at Alliance HQ,  it was difficult. The rooms were small, right next to each other and Vega was right there in the living room. She was reluctant,  worried about making any noise. Now its worse. She is always checking messages,  her omni tool goes off all hours and she immediately gets up to go check. She was worried about Carius and Kray when we were going to Palaven, also about the Major. Then there is the docks and all the people there."  
  
He put Nico down when he started to wiggle, and watched as he walked toward Thane,  calling out for him." I have tried to get her to relax. No sooner does some of the tension leave her shoulders then more gets piled back on. I don't know what to do to help her."  
  
"Will give her something for headaches. Talk with Thane. Have him watch both children. A few hours a week,  spend time with Shepard. Ask crew to help. Bring Melody down to med bay. If Shepard doesn't relax she will get ill, weak both mentally and physically."  
  
"I'll talk with them once we get back on board from the Citadel stop."  
  
"Now's a good time. Will watch Melody. Thane has Nico. Go." Aerlan said and left to take Melody into the med bay after stopping to say a few words with Thane. Kolyat looked at him. Thane gave him a brief nod.  
  
"EDI, can you hold all of the messages, calls, whatever to Shepard for at least an hour please?" Kolyat said as he walked to the elevator.  
  
"The Commander will be unavailable for calls, Kolyat."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was sitting at the her terminal staring at the messages that came through when Kolyat entered the loft and locked the door. He started stripping off his leathers dropping them to the floor as he headed to her.  
  
"Kolyat,  what are you ..." she didn't get to finish the sentence as he pulled her from the chair and started kissing her.   
  
He stopped long enough to pull the pins from her hair and remove the covering tossing them on her desk. "We have less then an hour,  Jade. One hour is all I am asking for. No kids,  no messages. No urgent vid calls or datapads. Just you and me." He unbuckled her belt then the straps on her shirt. Next came the snaps along the opening. "Too many snaps on these new uniforms of yours," he whispered against her neck. "I liked your tunics and skirts better." He ripped at the snaps holding the pants together and they heard them tearing apart. He picked her up and threw her on the bed,  reaching down and unbuckling her boots and tossing them to the side,  along with the remains of her pants. Followed by the rest of his clothing.  
  
She licked her lips at the sight of his erection,  his cock already dripping with precum and throbbing. He saw her pink tongue flick out and growled low in his throat and chest. He put one knee on the bed and reached for her panties, and drew them down over her legs. The scent of her arousal reached him, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.   
  
He pushed her thighs wide apart, opening her to his gaze. Leaning down he made one long swipe of his tongue along each of her outer folds, then across her clit before sliding his tongue deep inside her. At her moan,  he hummed,  the vibration from it causing her to gasp and bow her back.   
  
He started to lick and kiss her as he moved up her body,  his fused fingers slowly entering her, finding her quivering and ready for him. Shifting to move between her legs,  he guided himself to her entrance. Barely entering her before he drew one of her legs up high on his waist, caressing her from hip to knee. He started to kiss her again, sending his tongue deep inside her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails in as he thrust into her.   
  
She broke the kiss on a gasp as he hilted in that one long thrust. "Mmm,  you feel so good, Jade. So hot. Becoming so tight around me as your body takes its pleasure from mine." He started to withdraw and thrust back into her. "Tell me what you want. Do you want me to make love to you slow and easy?" He eased into her, then withdrew slowly as she moaned and bowed her back. His eyes were roaming over her face watching the way her eyes fluttered,  her mouth opening on her moans and gasps as he continued to slowly thrust into her. He closed his eyes mentally forcing his body to suppress the orgasm it was wanting to rush towards.  
  
Taking one of her breasts gently in his hand,  he squeezed then rubbed his thumb across her nipple,  causing her to shiver,  the muscles in her vaginal wall gripping him. Licking the bud then drawing it into his mouth, sucking gently. He released it then blew out his warm breath across the wet nipple causing small bumps to raise on her flesh.  
  
When he felt her nails rake down his back,  he began to kiss her. His tongue plunging into the moist cavern of her mouth, stroking and caressing her own. Her moans became louder and her body tightening around his as he continued his slow ministrations to her body. Then he whispered next to her ear, "or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast." Then he started to piston in her, causing her to scream out his name, her breasts tantalizing him until he took one into his mouth. Sucking hard while pinching her other nipple. Giving a last tug on it with his lips he released her. He gripped her thigh harder as her body clamped around him, and her body shook from the force of her orgasm. Sending him spiraling into his own, thrusting once more deep into her body before roaring as his body emptied itself.  
  
Breathing hard,  he kissed her as he withdrew,  his mouth muffling the groans from hers. He moved beside her and drew her into his arms,  holding her tightly. "I'm worried about you, love. This has just started and already your getting headaches and not sleeping. I know there is a lot of pressure, but please for you and our family, take time for us as well. They can wait an hour, the messages can wait while you give your daughter a kiss,  letting her know she is loved. Your son is missing you so much already, these are the times he is going to need us the most. Let the crew take a bit of the pressure off, I can help out,  just need to tell me what to do."  
  
She looked into his eyes, as he brushed her hair from her face then kissed her forehead. She sighed, "I will try, but this is too important to make mistakes with. One mistake, is all it will take to lose it all."  
  
"Aerlan said the more tired you become the less mental and physical focus you will have, mistakes will be more likely to happen. He also said movie night had positive results, apparently Mordin was running analysis on the crew. Garrus is demanding on buying his own pajamas this time though, I think I will need to add my voice to that as well."  
  
She let out a small laugh then got up to get a shower. He watched her walk toward the bathroom,  those hips swaying at him,  he let out a growl and followed her.  
  


* * *

  
  
They would be docking the following morning on the Citadel,  the family got together to have dinner and spend time up in the loft.  
  
"I have to meet with someone named Dr. Bryson. Admiral Hackett has insisted I see him as soon as I get to the Citadel, it sounds important so that's where I will be. I also have some Spectre business to take care of before seeing Kaidan." She cleared her throat, " Miranda is also on the Citadel,  and is requesting I come talk with her." Kolyat started to go off and Thane sat there with a raised eye ridge uncertain why his son was so angry.  
  
"While I am out doing all that,  go and get everyone jammies. I also have an appointment with Kray. He's closed the clinic and is pretty much down in the bunker,  same with Carius. Kaetus is still at C-Sec,  keeping an eye on things there. Also Kolyat,  if you would please,  there is a crate of goods that needs to go to Delan. Make sure that one gets it, the credits will be transferred when they deliver the crate. I made a reservation for all of us at the restaurant on Shalta, I want the kids to meet the rest of my family." She checked her omni tool to see if there was anything more she would need.  
  
"I think Garrus is going to be down at the refugee camps that EDI told us were set up in one of the holding docks. So I will be heading down there to see what is going on. If Carius can get that device working we can bring in some of the refugees to the safe bunkers."  
  
"Shepard,  sorry to interrupt, Engineer Adams would like to talk to you as soon as you are available." EDI came in over the comm. "Thanks EDI,  tell him I will be down as soon as I am finished with dinner."  
  
"I can go with you Mother, down to see Engineer Adams?" Shepard looked at her, "Sure,  if it was an emergency EDI would have said so."  
  
"I would like to take Melody with me when we get to the Citadel. Garrus has also requested I pick something up for him, he already told me he would be with the Turian refugees and wouldn't have time."  
  
Kolyat picked up Nico to get him ready for his sand bath, "guess it is just you and me tomorrow, son."  Nico started to laugh as Kolyat tickled him on this stomach as he headed to the bathroom.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to everyone that is still reading, I know this is a monster of a story and I'll try to find a way to shorten it up some. For those that just started reading, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> No Beta so any and all errors are my own. 
> 
> Your comments and Kudo's are always welcome and much appreciated.

* * *

 

 

"Babe! Babe!", came the shouts as they all walked off the Normandy the next morning after docking. They saw the giant Turian rushing toward them,  Melody gave a jump and ran behind Thane,  who laughed when Carius grabbed up Shepard letting her feet dangle almost two feet off the ground while he hugged her,  pressing his forehead against hers. "Spirits, you're alive. I heard what happened on Earth. I was going to try to get to you, Kray knocked me out. Bailey told us you were alive."  
  
"You better put her back down before Kolyat gets pissed, Carius." Garrus laughed as he walked past.  
  
"Huh? Oh shit ... sorry man." He lowered Shepard back to her feet,  and took a step back. He rubbed his neck, the hide there darkening in embarrassment.  
  
"I was worried about you too, Carius,  Kray too. When we had to go to Palaven, I thought the Hierarchy may have had you go back." Shepard told him, taking his gloved hand in hers.  
  
"They tried. Pallin found out about us,  I don't know how. He talked to the Councillor and he surprised the shit out of us when he told Command that we were needed here. I wouldn't have gone back anyway, I'm a terrible Turian,  ask any of the others." He let out several clicks and hums, pulled her into another hug,  nuzzled the top of her head before letting her go.  
  
"Hello, Thane. You're looking better then what you used to. Heard they got a cure for that disease that was killing your people." His mandibles flared in a grin,  then tipped his head to the side when he finally spied the girl hiding behind Thane.  
  
"Hey there, you don't need to hide. I don't bite ... much." Carius said, then Shepard elbowed him which caused him to wheeze. "Damn it woman,  those pointy Human elbows hurt."  
  
Kolyat started to chuckle. "Carius,  this is our daughter,  Melody. Melody, this is a member of your Mother's Turian family and by extension,  yours as well."  
  
Melody slowly came out from behind Thane, "hello,  so he's like Uncle Garrus? He's a lot bigger then Uncle Garrus."  
  
"Uh, not exactly, Melody." Shepard scratched at her chin,  and thought how best to explain the relationship. "Carius is,  I am unsure how to explain this. It may be best to just call him Carius."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Melody. Welcome to the family. Damn,  you go to Earth just barely pregnant and you come back with a gorgeous little girl,  Liara told me you also have a son." Carius was grinning at her, his mandibles spread wide. His taloned hand was still gripping hers,  Thane and Kolyat doubted he even realized he was doing it.  
  
"Yes,  his name is Nicolas." She said,  a grin as wide as his own was on her face. Kolyat lowered the protective barrier around the large 3 wheeled stroller Thane had bought the last time they were on the Citadel.  
  
Carius dropped to one knee to peer inside and almost fell over backwards when he seen the big black eyes with the silver irises staring back at him.  
  
"This ... are you... how... Spirits." He said blinking and staring at Nico as Nico did the same to him.  
  
"Babe, I always knew you could do the impossible." Carius grinned again,  then wiggled his taloned hands at the baby.  
  
"It was a pleasure to see you again Carius. Melody and I have things to attend to,  we shall see you at dinner this evening." Thane said. Melody waved to him and he waved back,  his attention once more going to Nico.  
  
Carius stood up and scratched at his forehead, giving a hum." Do you think I could hold him minute? I'll be careful,  I promise."  
  
Kolyat reached in and took out Nico. "Nico, this is Carius." The little boy was still staring at the Turian. Blinking rapidly. "Carius when you hold him,  talk to him,  use your sub harmonics as well. It helps him associate faster."   
  
Carius nodded,  holding him gently he started to talk,  hums and clicks coming from him. Nico blinked then trilled at him and started to babble,  mixing common, Drell and Shepard's native earth language all together. Nico had a hold of his cowl with one hand and patting his mandible with the other one when Shepard told them she had to go take care of business.  
  
"Oh,  babe, Kray said to send him a message when you're ready."  
  
She smiled watching her son, patting along the purple markings of the Turian.  
  
After giving a quick kiss to Kolyat she gave one to Nico, "have fun with Dad,  kiddo. Mom loves you. Bye bye."  
  
"Mama. Bye bye." Then went back to investigating the Turian,  this time patting his fringe.  
  
 ****** Next part is changing POV's that happen at the same time with the separate groups, several chapters ******  
  
"Hey, where you going Kolyat? You busy too?" Carius asked.  
  
"I have a crate I need to send to a shop for Jade. Then some shopping to do for the family." Kolyat said as he checked to make sure the crate was loaded and ready to ship out.  
  
"Mind if I come along? I need to get out of that bunker for a while. All of us have been working like crazy since the news hit."  
  
"Yeah sure, going to be boring though. I need to buy things for movie night." Carius let out a laugh at this.   
  
"Please tell me she didn't make you wear jammies with Blasto on them."   
  
"Yeah,  she did. My dad too." He shook his head as he finished giving the address to one of the Normandy ship crew for Delan's store,  telling him it had to be delivered there within the hour then he could go on his shore leave.  
  
"I take it you know about movie nights?" Kolyat asked watching as his son bounce and try to crawl into Carius's cowl.  
  
"If was anything like family movie night then yeah. Kaetus didn't talk to us for a week after he received his, she sent them to C-Sec instead of to the apartment. He made the mistake of opening the box at work." Carius was laughing.  
  
"Dada, toy. Please."  Nico was reaching toward his soft toy. Kolyat handed it to him and they started to walk toward the elevator, Carius didn't seem to want to put Nico down. Nico seemed content to be carried, laughing and trilling loudly as he put the small bear in the cowl of Carius's shirt.   
  


* * *

  
  
Thane and Melody caught a transport to the Ward and headed to where the seamstress's shop was. They opened the door for him when he knocked,  they looked like they were packing everything up.  
  
"Sere Krios. What can I do for you? We are closing the store down for now. Nayah came over,  convinced us to get to the safe place." She said.  
  
"I was going to ask if you also worked with leather. I was hoping to get my Grandchild outfitted with several sets of leather's tailored just for her." Thane said to her, Melody glanced up at him then at the female.  
  
"Hmm, no. I don't usually deal with the leather aspect. We very rarely get a female asking for them other then gloves or shoes. I am very sorry, Sere."  
  
"No apologies are needed,  thank you for your time." Thane gave a bow then they walked out. He stood there for a minute,  his eyes blinking as he thought about where to go next. Bringing up his omni tool he placed a call to Liara and asked her if she knew of anyone on the Citadel that custom made leather clothing. She gave him the address of Velocity Bikes. Telling him Jade had hers made there, so did Feron and Kolyat.  
  
"Looks like we are heading to the Human district on Shalta ward. We need to go to Presidium commons as well,  then to the holding docks to drop something off for Garrus." Thane told her as they waiting for the next transport.  
  
"Grandfather, if Mother is Human,  why do I also have Turians as family? Not honorary Uncles and Aunts as some of Mother's crew is." Melody asked as she got into the skycar.  
  
"Carius,  his brother Kray and their cousin have known your Mother for a very long time. They are very close,  just like family. So they all refer to themselves as family." Thane explained to her, still seeing a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"If they are family,  then why wouldn't I call him Uncle?"  
  
"Your Mother and Carius don't view themselves as brother and sister,  their relationship is much deeper then that. One day when you are older, perhaps your Mother will explain it to you. I believe Kray,  his brother,  would be considered more of an Uncle. I know it must seem confusing."  
  
"Grandfather, why are you trying to find me leather clothing?" Melody was looking out of the side window and not at Thane.  
  
He let out a low sigh and buzz from his chest." Garrus told me about the shield generator. If we can get you appropriate clothing made,  we can give you the shields and teach you special skills, that as you get older, will allow you to better defend yourself,  among other things. Your parents do not know,  but will need to be told. I do not think they would like some of your training to be kept secret. Melody,  why did you not come to me?"  
  
"I thought you would tell Mother, she has not been looking happy. She is always worried, I didn't want to make her more worried."  
  
"Are you still having bad dreams about that day on Earth?" Thane asked her.  
  
"Sometimes. EDI talks to me when I wake up scared. There is a little comm speaker in the wall near my pillow and she talks through it. Uncle Joker does too sometimes,  he tells me stories. He said not to tell anyone,  that he would deny it then switch the sugar for salt in my tea when I wasn't looking. You won't tell him will you?"  
  
"No Melody, I won't tell him. You can always come to me if you need to, I will work with you some more to teach you how to compartmentalize those dreams so they have less of a chance to surface and cause you nightmares. I have many things to teach you yet. It may help to get your mind on other things, then to dwell on what happened. We shall begin to expand your training. But you must promise to tell me if it becomes to much to quickly." The transport landed and they got out heading in the direction his omni tool had given him. Starting to show her how to move in a crowd and blend in to it.  
  
"Good Morning," said the Human male as they walked into the store.  
  
"Greetings. My son and his wife have purchased customized leathers from your establishment in the past. I was wondering if it would be possible to have several sets made for my granddaughter."  
  
"Your son? Kolyat?" The man asked. At Thane's nod the male smiled wider, "Heidi,  come out here,  you have to meet someone."  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" She asked as she came bustling out.   
  
"This is Jade's Father in law and her daughter." Sten said.  
  
"Daughter,  Jade has a daughter?" She smiled at the little girl. "Hello there,  your Mother and Father come here often. My name is Heidi and this is my husband Sten."  
  
"A pleasure,  I am Thane Krios and this is Melody Krios." He gave a slight bow as he made introductions.  
  
"Heidi,  they need leathers made for the young lady. Was there anything specific you had in mind?"  
  
"Yes actually,  we need ones with built in shields that can be boosted with the omni mods." He explained.  
  
They frowned at him, "shields?" Sten asked.   
  
The woman was looking at the little girl and seen her tighten her grip on her Grandfather's hand. "We can do that Miss. If it is alright with your Grandfather why don't you come into the back and tell me what colors you would like, we made blue ones for your Father and red ones for ... hmm, Feron. We can also pick out a style that you like." She waited until she got permission from the child's grandfather then led her to the backroom.  
  
"Why shields? We get adults wanting them for their bike leathers."   
  
Thane told him about Earth and being there during the attack. He watched as the Human paled. "That poor girl. Well, you have come to the right place. We still have to fill Jade's replacement bikes but I have a feeling they won't be on the Citadel much to use them."  
  
Thane looked around the store,  looking at all the holo's of owners. Smiling as he seen the one of Jade,  beside the one of both Jade and Kolyat.  
  
"Grandfather." Melody said as she came out of the back room. "She said she can make ones with purple in them. Is that Mother and Father?"  
  
"Yes, it is." He picked her up so she could get a closer look at the holos.   
  
"That's the same thing on your clamp. Father's too." She pointed at the symbol on Jade's bike.  
  
"Yes,  your Mother calls it a Dragon."  
  
Melody opened her omni tool and connected to the extranet,  breathing a sigh of relief she sent out the saved email  to Feron,  then looked up Dragon while downloading all of the lesson plans she could.  
  
"I can have them finished shortly,  if you don't mind them being fabricated. Handmade will take longer." Heidi said as she came out of the backroom.  
  
"We leave in the morning. Can you fabricate all of the sets? And if possible also make a separate Human type belt for her other clothing with shielding technology in it. We have one more place to go to on the Presidium. If you don't mind can you please send me a message when they are finished."  
  
"Sure,  just give Sten your contact information. When you come to pick them up,  I would like for her to try them on. Make sure they are exactly what she wanted. Did you want them charged to Jade's account?"  
  
"No,  these are from one of her Uncles and me." Thane told them.  
  
"Thank you very much." Thane and Melody said,  then she waved to them as they were leaving.  
  
"Heidi,  make that little one a gift from us, a jacket with one of Jade's Dragons on the back of it." Sten grinned at her. She laughed, " I know just the type to make her."  
  
Thane and Melody went to pick up the order Garrus placed at the Aegohr Munitions store. They were waiting in line behind a Human that was arguing about a refund when a Turian waved him over and asked what he could help him with.  
  
"I have been authorized to pick up a package being held at your store for Advisor Garrus Vakarian." He held out his omni tool to have it scanned for the approval. "One moment." The Turian went into the back of the store and came out with a case slightly larger then his palm. Thane opened it and scanned it,  matching the details of what the order was for,  then picked it up and activated it. Ran a scan to check for viruses,  hackware and spyware. Once he was sure it was clean he placed it back in the case and approved it.  
  
"Thank you for shopping Aegohr Munitions,  for refunds please be sure to keep your receipt." The Turian said as the Salarian once again told the Human that without the receipt he couldn't give him a refund.  
  
Melody let out a small giggle that the Turian heard. He flicked a mandible at her in a smile. "Grandfather, can we go look in the souvenir shop, please?"  
  
"Of course." He gave the Turian a slight bow then walked with Melody down the steps.   
  
"Grandfather,  there is Uncle Joker." She pointed to one of the benches. Waving. After Melody looked at the kiosk for small items she ran over to sit with Joker. Thane noticed EDI looking at a store and approached her. Quietly thanking her for helping Melody with her nightmares and asked her to not tell Joker that he knew about the nighttime stories.  
  
"Melody, let's get something to eat, by the time we are finished and get this dropped off to your Uncle your new outfits may be finished."   
  
Melody said goodbye to both Joker and EDI and they walked up toward Apollo's. "Grandfather, there is Aunt Liara." They walked past the counter, Thane noticed another Asari was looking at him and Melody as she called out to Liara.  
  
They sat at the table with her and noticed she had a datapad that was scrolling information rather quickly across it. "Working?" Thane asked.  
  
She nodded, "it is always something."  
  
"Aunt Liara, what is that you are eating?" Melody looked at the bowl of strange looking things that looked like pale worms.  
  
"These are noodles,  with various vegetables in it. Your Mother used to keep something like this on the Normandy when I first met her, although not as good as these.  We would usually eat them when we were on the Citadel, watching a show." Thane raised an eye ridge and she raised one of her tattooed brows at him.  
  
The Salarian came over and handed them menu's then took their order. They all chatted together then Thane paid for everyone's lunch.  
  
Melody gripped Thane's hand tightly as the went into the holding docks,  he quickly transferred her grip to his coat."Don't let go no matter what, Melody. Stay close." Humans,  Batarians and Turians were everywhere. Some were arguing over not being allowed into the docks,  others were at a large wall filled with holo's of missing people. Others were slumped in chairs or sitting on the floor. Thane was moving as quickly as he could,  keeping an eye on Melody,  his hands loosely held at his side. Twice he snapped a wrist attached to a hand that was trying to lift the credits or the small case from his pocket. Word spread quickly to leave him alone when someone had the knife they tried to use on him turned on themselves instead.  
  
"Grandfather?" Melody whispered to him when she seen the Human slump against the wall and slide down. "There was a reason your Grandfather on Kahje told you I was feared my precious one. It is also the reason your Father and Mother agreed to let me train you. What I will teach you is what I also have learned,  but you will learn it in a far different manner then I did and for a better purpose. I am teaching you so you can protect life,  your own and others. "  
  
They finally reached Garrus,  who noticed Melody was shaking a bit and looking over her shoulder." Problems?" Garrus asked.  
  
Thane raised a brow ridge. Garrus just laughed. "Melody, what ever your Grandfather did,  he did for a good reason,  best not to look back."  
  
"Alright,  Uncle Garrus." Melody turned around,  blinked then didn't turn around again.  
  
Thane handed him the case, assuring him it was as he ordered. "I'll have it ready in a couple of days,  we'll go from there then. Have to set up a training room or something on the Normandy to see what skill set she will excel in. If Tali was here that would be another set she can try to learn." He stared at Melody for a few minutes,  then stroked his lower lip plate with a talon. "You planning on training her to be sneaky like you?"  
  
"That is one way to put it, yes." Thane said with a chuckle. Garrus flicked a mandible at him.  
  
He tapped his communicator, "EDI, do you still have that copy of Kasumi's tactical cloak before she ... procured the new version of it?" At her affirmative he asked that it be installed also when the other programs were installed and upgraded.  
  
"Might as well teach her to be a sneaky sneak," he laughed. Thane laughed with him, " are you trying to turn my granddaughter into another Kasumi?"  
  
Garrus snorted, " this galaxy isn't big enough for two Kasumi's. But no doubt about her ability to be hidden in plain sight. That cloak will give her additional security if she has to hide. Teach her with and without the cloak." He smiled at Melody who just continued to blink up at him. He knew she was taking in every word he said.   
  
"I'm thinking more along the lines of an Infiltrator. With your abilities being taught to her she will have a hell of an advantage. Even if she doesn't go that route it will be good for her to learn, with times like these." He gave a very Human like shrug.  
  
"It will be her choice. The skills I teach her will be for her to decide what to do with. I just hope ..." Thane closed his eyes.  
  
"She has all of us Thane. Nothing will be forced on her. You kept that from happening, you are the one that has given her the chance at a normal life. Well at least as normal as being Shep's daughter will be. I have a feeling her vast and diverse family will all want to try and teach her various things. Same with Nico. Neither one will ever be left alone. She is on the right track, learning to value all life. It's because of you knowing and not wanting her to suffer like you did that she has the choice of what to do."  
  
Thane's omni tool pinged with a message from Heidi, "we must go and pick up Melody's new clothing. I want to take her back to the Normandy since it is fairly empty and start working on her sneaking skills as you eloquently put it."   
  
Garrus laughed. " Have fun." Melody waved at him then clutched Thane's coat tightly as they started making their way back to the transport.  
  
Heidi was waiting for them to show up,  quickly telling them that everything was ready. Then leading Melody to the back room for her to try on the items. Thane started wondering around looking at the various bike models in the store,  when Melody called his name. Turning he saw her running toward him wearing a set of light grey leathers with purple and white accents. It was cut similarly to a set of Kolyats,  the sleeves ended in a point that had some type of ring that fit over the fused fingers of the gloves she had on.   
  
"My, those look very nice on you Melody,  they bring out the purple of your scales. Do you like them?" Melody was grinning at him while he was talking, and she was bouncing on the toes of her boots. She turned and he saw the giant flower on the back of her jacket,  telling him it was an Earth flower. A purple orchid. Then told him they weren't done yet,  then ran back to Heidi. Sten was smiling at him.  
  
Melody came out 2 more times,  each with a different look to the leathers along with a different color scheme,  but all of them had a shade of purple somewhere on them and some flower or bird on the back of the jacket. Heidi came out with her after she changed back into her original clothes,  carrying the sets in several bags. Then showed him the belt she made for her. Showing Melody how to thread it through the loops on her Human styled pants and buckling it. She pushed a small purple gem on the buckle and the shimmer of a shield encased Melody,  bringing a huge smile to her face.  
  
Sten drew out a box from under the counter and handed it to her, " a small gift from Heidi and me. We hope you like it."  
  
Melody blinked her eyes then took it over and put it on the chair to open it, they heard her gasp and let out a very high pitched trill, " Grandfather,  Grandfather... look." She pulled out a jacket, a very pale shade of lavender. It was cut in what Heidi told them was one that those from the Chinese Federation wore. Mandarin collar and buckles down the right side angling from collar to right before her arm then down to right above her waist. The sleeves had dark purple stitching scrolling down the outside to the cuff. She turned around and one of Jades Dragons was there in dark purple that was an exact match to her pattern coloring. The eye was an amethyst. The tail of the coat ending at the tops of her thighs,  the front ending at the waist band of her pants so the belt was accessible. In the bottom of the box was a matching set of gloves with a flower stitched on them.  
  
Melody hugged Heidi,  thanking them for the jacket,  she loved all her new things. "You're very welcome, sweetling. Make sure you bring your parents back here so we can get a new holo of the family."  
  
"Ok, we'll bring my brother Nico too. He's little though." Melody said as she was pulling on the matching gloves and looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Brother?" Sten asked,  watching the little girl bouncing and trying to twist enough to see the dragon at the same time.  
  
Thane smirked then pulled up the holo of Jade,  Kolyat and Nico the day he was born. Jade had once told them that she loved taking holos,  that it was her way of sharing her memories with others in a way they could see it too,  after that both him and Kolyat started taking more holos as well. Not just ones on special occasions.  
  
 _"Een zegen van de goden."_ Heidi said when she saw them,  covering her mouth. Sten was smiling nodding. "What did she say, Grandfather?"  
  
Sten looked at her, "in our native language, it means your little brother is a blessing from the God's to your family. Same as you are."  
  
They both smiled at him, then said they had to leave but would be back. Thane carrying the bags and Melody chatting more animatedly then she had since they were on Earth. They arrived back on the Normandy and Thane asked her to change into a full set of her new leathers and to meet him down in the Life Support room when she was finished,  it was time to start more intensive training.


	66. Chapter 66

* * *

 

Shepard took a skycar to the address that Admiral Hackett gave her to meet with Dr Bryson. As she entered the facility she was met by a huge piece of Sovereign inside a barrier. Anderson had told her when she first came back that there was hardly anything left to find,  between the keepers and unauthorized salvage. Yet here was a huge piece of it, and the Alliance knew about it all along.  
  
Dr Bryson was speaking to his assistant about matching up locations on maps and to get progress reports as she approached him.  
  
"Ahh, Commander Shepard,  I've been expecting you. Hadley get the Commander all the information on the Leviathan project." He said to his assistant as he led Shepard into a lab area,  explaining all the rest of his team was out on assignment.  
  
"What exactly is it you do here?" She asked looking around at the copy of the Galaxy map and wall of strange photos.  
  
"We investigate rumors,  myths of Reapers from times before people knew they existed." He told her handing her a datapad then turning back to the map.  
  
She snorted, "where were you all those years ago when I tried to tell them?" He sighed, "yes,  if they would have just listened to you about the prothean beacon we may not even be in this war right now."  
  
"Hadley,  do you have that information?" Dr Bryson asked his assistant when he walked into the room.  
  
They heard the activation of a pistol and looked up in time for Hadley to give a shaky , "No!" then shoot Dr Bryson in the heart. Turning the weapon on Shepard after that.  She ducked and threw the datapad at him, hitting him in the face with it and disorientating him enough for her to tackle him to the ground knocking him out.  
  
"This is Commander Shepard,  I need C-Sec to my location, now." She yelled into her comm. Hadley woke long enough to mutter some nonsense about how she shouldn't be there and that the darkness shouldn't be breached then pass out again.   
  
"Spirits Shepard, what the hell is going on now?" Kaetus asked as he started to look up the Humans information. "According to records this guy's name is Derek Hadley and he has worked for the Doctor for the last few months." Shepard started pacing and chewing her lip.  
  
"Shepard,  I was monitoring your comm, I heard your request for C-Sec. Are you harmed?" EDI asked as she came walking through the door, wearing a cat suit tight enough that it even put Miranda's to shame.   
  
"I'm fine,  nice outfit EDI, looks very nice on you." Shepard said to her. "Thank you, Shepard. Jeff bought this for me." She said as she ran a hand down her side.  
  
"I could use your help EDI,  can you sort through their files? I need to know just what this task force was up to." She said to her,  "Of course, Shepard. I will get right on it."  
  
Hadley came to looking and acting very disorientated, "What ... what is going on? What happened?" he asked.  
  
Shepard whirled around and dropped into her thug pose, Kaetus gave a light laugh and readied himself for the show." You tell me."  
  
Hadley thought a moment then told her he remembered collecting the data,  then he remembered being somewhere dark and cold.  
  
"Annnnd then..." she asked her eyes had begun to take on a low glow. Kaetus let out a small snicker.  
  
"And then,  there was a gun in my hand. Dr Bryson ... a loud noise." He started to look around wildly.  
  
"That loud noise was you shooting him," she grabbed him by the back of the collar and Kaetus stepped out of the way when Shepard jerked Hadley around so he could see the Dr lying in a pool of blood.  
  
Hadley fell to his knees beside the Dr, "no, no it wasn't me ... I didn't do this. You have to believe that." Kaetus started to shake his head. The other officer with him let out a sigh.  
  
"What ... so someone else pulled that trigger then turned the gun on me?" Shepard asked looking down on him still kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Commander,  this resembles the reports on indoctrination. That could be what is happening here." EDI said from where she was currently working on a terminal.  
  
"Hmm, maybe." Shepard said, Hadley started to rise and Kaetus gripped his weapon.  
  
"Indoctrination? Me?" Hadley said wobbling a little.   
  
"What about that Leviathan thing,  you guys are supposed to be researching. How would that tie into all this?"  
  
"It's some sort of ... creature. We have been tracking the movements from old stories. One of our teams led by Garneau sent back that artifact. He also sent an audio log if you wanna ..." Hadley stopped talking and turned to Shepard. All of a sudden grabbing his head and screaming,  bending almost double, Shepard stepped back from him and Kaetus raised his weapon.  
  
Hadley dropped to his knees. " Hey, what's wrong with you?" Shepard asked him. Then in a monotone voice similar to what he had used earlier before he passed out said, "Turn back ... the darkness can not be breached." She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward.  
  
"Damn it,  Kaetus get him over to the hospital. Have them check him out and see if they can tell what's wrong with him."  
  
"Shep,  you better be careful. Carius would put my ass in the hospital if anything happened to you while I was off getting this asshole to the clinic."  
  
She whispered low enough for him to still hear her, "let the other's know of possible indoctrinated in the area. Be on guard. Tighten security." He nodded then brushed his forehead lightly against hers in an act of family affection.  
  
EDI let her know there was an outgoing message to Admiral Hackett from Dr Bryson and they both watched it.  
  
"Fucking Batarians." Shepard snarled. "All this damn time they could have given us the damn data years ago."  
  
"We need to find that Leviathan,  if it killed a Reaper once it can do it again,  or we can use it to figure out a way to do it ourselves." Shepard said.  
  
"It poses a great danger also, Shepard. Despite that I agree." EDI replied. "The assistant mentioned an audio log."   
  
They spent the next hour hunting down information on where to find Garneau's research team after listening to the audio log. Then used the galaxy map in the lab to narrow down where he he could be. EDI added the coordinates into the Normandy's map so they can go look for him when they were ready.  
  
"I have a lot more to do today before I head back,  why don't you go and spend time with Joker." Shepard told EDI. She held out a pack she had found near a locker stuffed full of things she had picked up and thought would come in handy.  
  
"Yes,  I think I will,  and if you don't mind,  I have more questions I would like to ask you later." EDI took the pack and headed out.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard headed to the Embassy to meet up with Jondum Bau, a Spectre that contacted her needing help,  he said it was urgent. After meeting him and finding out Kasumi had sent him information about a possible Hanar diplomat being indoctrinated,  she went to the Spectre office to use the terminals.  
  
"Hello, Kasumi." Shepard said as she walked through the door. She heard a huff then the thief disabled her cloak, " how did you know I was there?"  
  
"With Thane constantly popping out of the shadows scaring the shit outta me for as long as he has,  I kinda figured you were there." Shepard told her.  
  
Activating the terminal after giving it a kick,  which caused Kasumi to giggle,  she got the information Bau needed. "You know he is going to try to arrest you." Shepard told her.   
  
"Yeah,  I know. But he's a good Spectre, I think we respect each other in our own way. I'll come up with something." Kasumi said to her.  
  
"Okay let's go do this."   
  
They tracked the information from terminal to terminal,  narrowing it down to one diplomat then tracking him down to the office. Where he was hovering at a terminal. Bau and Shepard confronted it. It told them that since the Enkindlers became the Collector's and the Collectors work for the Reapers then they should work for them as well. It started to upload a virus to bring down the automatic defenses on Kahje,  which would leave the other Hanar and almost all of the Drell open for the Reapers to come right in and destroy them all.  
  
Bau was attacked by an indoctrinated Human that was with the Hanar, Kasumi decloaked and raced for the terminal to stop the upload,  while Shepard helped Bau. Bau killed the Hanar diplomat then they heard Kasumi yell,  there was an explosion from the terminal sending her flying backward her cloak automatically activating.  
  
Bau stood there looking at Shepard, "I was going to arrest her,  she was here the whole time?" Shepard looked at him, "she just sacrificed herself to save Kahje. The homeworld of my husband and daughter." Bau looked at the terminal then back at her, " understood,  there are a group of Spectres that believed you the entire time. Will be there for you when you need us." The Salarian nodded then walked out.  
  
"He's gone Kasumi you can stop hiding now." Shepard said as she turned back to the terminal. Kasumi popped back out of hiding, "I'm not joining in this war, Shepard. I can't. One suicide mission was enough. I can't do another." She looked at Shepard,  who could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"The Crucible needs people,  Kasumi. And just think all that expensive tech just laying around, it's not like they are going to bother checking your pockets after it's built. " Shepard grinned at her. Kasumi started to twist a little, " you're such a sweet talker. Okay. I 'll go help."  
  
"Wait before you go," Shepard opened her omni tool and showed her holo's of the kids. They spent several minutes ohhing over the holo's then Kasumi gave her a small hug then disappeared.  
  
On the way back to the elevator,  she overheard someone discussing the disappearance of his son. She stopped and talked to him a bit then headed to the hospital to see Kaidan.  
  


* * *

  
  
On the way to the kiosk she heard a doctor pleading with a company to send them medi gel for the alien species. And apparently being dicked around. Shepard waited until she stopped talking then sent her the Hanar medigel formula that Thane had found. Then stood there when the Doctor turned snarky to the person on the other end of the line,  letting them know they no longer needed that gel,  they were given something better. They would share the formula with them after the other companies also got it. After hanging up she transferred the credits she was going to pay to that company to Shepard thanking her.  
  
The kiosk had some good deals so she paid for the upgrades then headed to the patient wing. An Asari was arguing with someone about biotic amps for their commandos, mentioning someone was supposed to send them from Grissom Academy but they hadn't yet. Shepard interrupted her by telling her that Grissom was attacked,  then showed her the schematic Liara found for the older models and asking if they would work. After studying them for a few minutes the Asari said they would,  then gave her the credits for the schematic.  
  
She wondered through a lab area and overheard a Salarian talking about prototype components for biotics in the Ismar Frontier that could help the war effort. Shepard rocked back on her heels as she eavesdropped then walked out the other door.  She dodged around several doctors and slipped into Kaidan's room where Udina was talking to him.  
  
"Think about what I said, we need soldiers like you." Udina said as he walked out of Kaidan's room.  
  
"Hey Shepard, glad you stopped by."  
  
"How you doing?" She asked as she sat in a chair. They talked for a few minutes,  then he pointed to the bottle of whiskey on the table, " hey when they let me out of here we should celebrate,  thanks Shepard."  
  
"So Spectre huh? What are you going to do? It's a big decision." Shepard asked as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
  
"I don't know, with everything going on right now,  I told him I needed time. So while I am tied down under all this medical red tape,  I'll think about it." He said. He gave out a sigh and tried to get more comfortable in the hospital bed.  
  
"Look,  Shepard, I wanted to apologize to you. For what I said and the way I acted at the bar that night. I don't have an excuse, what I did was wrong. I was hurt and jealous. I sat at that bar and watched you dance with that guy, you seemed so happy. The more I watched the more I drank. Until I just lost control,  and ran my drunk mouth and made a complete ass of myself."  
  
"Kaidan, listen. We both said things we didn't mean,  we were both hurt. I got over it,  my husband and his father still wanted to rip your head off. But I think you more then made up for what happened when you helped to save my family's lives,  my children's lives,  on Earth. Without you and James, I would have lost them all. So thank you." She leaned forward and squeezed his hand.  
  
"You're welcome, I couldn't leave them to try and fend for themselves. I doubt James would have let me,  hell he wouldn't even let me leave that diaper bag thing behind." He let out a small laugh. Rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I wanted to ask you something, when we were running. I saw ... I thought I saw ...  that baby, he's a Drell right?  Like your daughter and husband. But,  I could have sworn he had 5 fingers not 4 like the rest of them."  
  
Shepard withdrew her hand and looked at him,  gauging him, then leaned forward. "He is my son Kaidan, I gave birth to him on Earth. About 3 months before the Committee asked me to come in. He is unique."  
  
He stared at her his eyes growing wider as she talked. "Shit,  I thought it was just my imagination."   
  
"No,  it wasn't your imagination, Kaidan. That information, it could lead to his death, he's just a baby. A healthy, happy baby. The Council will kill him without a second thought because he is proof that interspecies couples can have children. Other then just making more Asari." She looked into his eyes. Seeing his filled with a confused look to them. "Shit." Was all he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Listen,  I still have a lot of stuff to take care of. I'll come back again later, hopefully you will be up and out of that bed by then."   
  
"Yeah, I'd like that,  take care Shepard." He said as he sadly watched her walk toward the door. A few seconds later she popped her head back in, "almost forgot, Melody told me to tell you that she hopes Major Kaidan gets better soon." She smiled at him and left.

* * *

  
  
She made her way to the Purgatory bar, stopping and eavesdropping on a conversation about power grids and overhearing a couple of C-Sec officers complaining about a scammer. Then making her way into the loud bar. Heading toward her meeting with Aria.  
  
After telling Shepard why she had her blue ass parked on a couch on the Citadel instead of the one on Omega, she offered help in the way of 3 merc groups. She wanted them brought under her control in exchange. Shepard leaned back against the couch and stared at Aria. Then scratched the side of her face,  cocked an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
She stopped a few minutes to speak with James who was at the bar and a few of the marines there,  buying them a round of drinks before leaving to try and get those merc bands for Aria. One of the Turians sitting on the couch waved her over, offered to buy her a drink then told her about the Banner of the First Regiment in the Apien Crest. She sat and talked with them a few minutes then got up saying she had to get back to work.  
  
Heading to the apartment complex on the Presidium commons she talked to the Batarian,  when he said to turn around and put her hands behind her back. Making it look like he roughed her up,  her eyes glowed at him. "This better be on the up and up or I swear I'm ripping all four of your eyes out and shoving them up your ass." She growled at him,  he swallowed then nodded.  
  
"Quiet, here they come." He whispered to her.  
  
When the Vorcha came in and the leader started to run his mouth,  she felt a pistol being slipped into her hands. Come to find out it was a double cross,  after Shepard shot the boss and started to turn her weapon on the other one,  the Batarian stopped her. "Not him, he's working with Aria."  
  
"I'm Aria's mole, Shepard. You scratched my back, I scratch yours." The Vorcha said to her.  
  
"One piece of advice,  don't cross Aria." Shepard growled at him.  
  
"I'm ambitious,  not crazy." He said back to her, she cocked an eyebrow then tossed the pistol back to the Batarian. "Nicely done." She told him then walked out the door.   
  
She headed down the steps to Apollo's to grab a light lunch when she seen Aethyta working at the counter."Matriarch Aethytha? What are you doing on the Citadel?" They spoke for a few minutes,  it got heated when Shepard found out that she was sent by the other Matriarchs to keep an eye on Liara among other things. Then she told Shepard she's Liara's father. Aethyta told her Liara probably wouldn't want anything to do with her, after all she's the Shadow Broker now.  
  
Shepard cocked an eyebrow then jogged down to Liara who was sitting at a table looking at a data pad. "Hey there, working?" Liara gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Yes, Thane was here earlier with Melody and he asked the same thing." Liara told her,  still looking at the data pad.   
  
"The Broker has a wet work team that has gone missing, and is offering a reward for finding them. You may want to talk to Barla Von at the bank for more information."  
  
"You know, that Asari at the counter..." Shepard started to tell her,  a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"What, the one who's my father?" Liara told her. Watching as the smirk fell from Shepard's face and a pout appear,  causing her to grin at her.  
  
"Damn it, I thought I had something you didn't know. But yeah that one. You should go talk to her. She is your father after all."   
  
"This is hardly the time for family reunions." Liara said. "Liara!" Shepard replied with a nod of her head toward the counter.  
  
"Oh, alright." Liara got up and practically stomped her way to the counter.  
  
Shepard watched them talking to each other as she ate her bowl of noodles. Waving to them as she headed to the bank stopping and checking the kiosks on the way. She overheard some young adults talking,  one wanting to join the fight the other hesitating because they had no real experience. She told them that the hospitals and refugee camps could always use volunteers to help with the injured coming in. When she was buying some upgrades from a different kiosk she heard a Volus lamenting the way that people were acting so uncharitable, and that if they still had the Book of Plenix from Irune he could help inspire them during this time.  
  
After speaking to Barla Von and getting the information on the team for the Broker she headed to the transport and grabbed one to the Council towers,  talking to Bailey he told her that the leader of the Eclipse was crazy as a loon,  but if she insisted on talking to her to visit the outpost in the commons and talk to her by vid,  then to call him back.  
  
She hung her head and trudged back to the transport to go to the refugee camp. Heading toward where Aria told her she would meet up with the leader of the Blue suns, she ran across a Batarian preacher who told her that if he had the Pillars of Strength that it would help to rally his people. She sighed and looked at the kiosk that was next to him and bought a few upgrades for the shotguns they had.  
  
She met up with Kelly who was helping at the camp,  after arguing with her, Shepard finally convinced her to change her looks and get a fake ID.  Cerberus was doing horrible things to people and she wouldn't put it past the Illusive Man to be hunting for the old crew.  
  
She stopped in to see Garrus for a few minutes then spoke to Vosque,  who wanted her to kill General Oraka because he was interfering in their smuggling of weapons. She stared at the fool. The cocky bastard even told her to tell Aria that he expected her blue ass in bed with him.  
  
"What the hell is this shit, Aria? That bastard wants me to assassinate a Turian General for God's sake." Shepard told her when she contacted her on the comm. "Get him what he needs not what he wants, get Oraka to back off. Guess he mentioned about me sleeping with him?" Aria said back to her a hint of disgust coming into her voice at the end.  
  
Shepard let out a snort, "yeah,  he mentioned something like that."   
  
"Well,  we all have our delusions,  that's his and never gonna happen." Then she cut the comm.  
  
James was playing cards with a group of refugees,  she told him not to lose his shirt,  it was Alliance property.   
  


* * *

  
  
Agreeing with Bailey that the leader of the Eclipse was a loon she made a note to go see the person that was second in charge,  apparently he was the one that contacted Aria to help break out the leader in the first place. He may be more reasonable to deal with.  
  
Oraka told her about the blue suns smuggling C-Sec grade weapons and wanted it stopped. She asked him to back off if she could get him other weapons,  at least for now. He agreed then told her about the black market dealer at the other end of the Commons and to talk with him. She headed that way,  stopping at the various kiosks and talking with Joker and EDI. Answering EDI's questions about relationships and telling her to spend time with Joker doing things together they would both like,  like going to see a comedy. She spoke with Joker,  edging him on to go out with EDI.  
  
Shepard over heard the Human complaining about a refund and told him to suck it up,  the Salarian was being kept from trying to contact his family and asked if that refund was more important than that. She bought several upgrades and then moved over the the Cipritine store and talked with the Salarian that was running the black market. He wanted something to trade for the weapons,  namely some artifacts. So she added it to the list and headed back to the refugee camp to talk with the Salarian that was second in command to the Eclipse.  
  
She talked him into leaving the loon in lock up and take over the Eclipse himself,  he agreed and contacted Aria letting her know he agreed to work with her.  
  
She took a transport back to the docking bay and seen Cortez leaning against the railing near the back wall watching the ships go by. They spoke for a few minutes, he told her maybe it was time to really let go of the loss of his husband,  to begin to move on. She told him about the Memorial Wall,  he told her he would think about it.  
  
Miranda was leaning against the wall when Shepard started to head back to the waiting area. "Been a long time Shepard, we live in interesting times now."  
  
"Yeah, a bit too interesting." She didn't hold a grudge against Miranda for the things her sister did. She doubted Miranda even knew of them.  
  
"I heard about Earth, Shepard. I'm sorry."  
  
"It was devastating,  countless people lost their lives within minutes. I almost lost my entire family." Shepard's voice cracked before she cleared it. "What about you?"  
  
"There are people on the Citadel I needed to speak with,  you're one of them. What is the Alliance next move?"  
  
Shepard snorted and they walked to a small area that was free of people that could eavesdrop, "we have a plan,  it's a long shot though. But it's something."  
  
"Yeah,  that's not surprising." Miranda crossed her arms, "listen Shepard there is one thing. I haven't heard from Oriana for a while and I'm getting worried."  
  
She turned her back toward Shepard , not seeing how she had made fists and started to grind her teeth at the mention of Oriana.  
  
"I thought you made sure she was safe?"   
  
"I did,  but it's probably nothing. I think my father may be involved, I'm still looking into it." Miranda said,  Shepard could hear the worry in her tone of voice.  
"Everything I had in place went dark. I need to figure this out."  
  
"What do you need from me?"  
  
"Nothing right now, if I need doors kicked in I will let you know." They spoke for a few more minutes before Miranda said she had to leave.  
  
By this time Shepard was dragging her feet as she headed to the apartment to get cleaned up and ready for dinner.  
  


* * *

  
  
When she got to the apartment Kolyat was already there, Nico was taking a nap. He showed her the jammies that he and Carius had picked out for the kids and for her. She kissed him when he told them they had spent the day wondering around the stores shopping, they didn't fight or anything.  
  
She laughed when he showed her some of the holo's he took of Nico using Carius's cowl for putting his toys in.  
  
She told him some of the things she had did that day.  
  
"You know, " he said,  as he pulled her into his arms. "Nico just went down for a nap about 10 minutes before you came through the door." He bent his head toward her neck and started to nibble at the spot below her ear, while lifting her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt  
  
"Oh really,  now what are we going to do with all this quiet time before dinner?" She ran her hands up his chest,  one hand going to his shoulder the other to the back of his head stroking the ridge there. He growled softly at her then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed for couch.  
  
Setting her feet on the floor he watched as she reached for the clasps to his pants undoing them and pushing them down past his hips,  giving him a push so he sat on the couch.   
  
She licked her lips at the sight of his erection. He raised an eye ridge at her, she watched him begin to stroke himself from base to tip,  his one arm thrown across the back of the couch. She reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off,  tossing them at him. He caught them,  held them to his face breathing in the scent of her arousal.  
  
She leaned over him licked him on the lips,  pushing inside,  sliding across his own tongue,  sucking it into her mouth for a minute before releasing it. She dropped to her knees in front of him, and started to lick him, as he was still stroking himself. Taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking him,  sliding her mouth down him as he continued to stroke. After several minutes he let out a groan and stopped,  lifting her head from him.  
  
"Ride me." As she stood up he started to lift her skirt. until her knees were clear and she climbed on the couch straddling him, slowly sinking down on him as he guided himself to her opening.  
  
She stroked his head as she started to lift herself off of him,  rotating her hips as she lowered herself. Leaning into him to kiss him she picked up the speed, his arms on the back of the couch, letting her set the pace. She opened the clasps of his coat and shirt, running her hands across the scales there,  scraping her nails across the muscles rippling on his abdomen and chest.   
  
His breathing was growing ragged,  his eyes closing as his head dropped back. "Feel good?" she whispered to him, when he let out a groan. Her own breath coming fast.  
  
"Yes, " he hissed out,  his hips flexing into her as she ground herself into the small scales rubbing against her clit. "More, harder." He panted out.  
  
She held his head to her and pushed her tongue inside his mouth then started to ride him coming down on him harder,  the grunts and groans from them becoming louder, he gripped her hips forcing her to move faster. She began to tighten around him,  he lifted up the bunched up skirt grabbing her hips and squeezing. Lifting her and slamming her down harder on him as he flexed and grunted,  his mouth devouring her. She came in rush of hot liquid over him,  her walls squeezing him tight,  her low moan swallowed by his mouth. He lifted her several more times before holding her down on him and exploding inside of her, filling her with his own heat.  
  
He leaned back on the couch coming down from their orgasm. Her forehead resting on his as they caught their breath, his hands running over her body. He was still hard inside of her, feeling the pulsating aftershocks of her orgasm when they heard the chime of the door opening. Their eyes flew open when they heard Thane and Melody talking.  
  
"Oh shit, " she whispered. Kolyat's eyes blinked rapidly and he let out a trill.  
  
"Melody,  come with me to the kitchen, let's see if we have items here for breakfast for us in the morning,  if we don't we can pick it up on the way home tonight."  
  
"Alright, Grandfather. What was father warning us about?" She said her voice sounding fainter. They scrambled off of the couch,  Kolyat trying to get himself back into his pants and clasping them as Shepard was trying to get his shirt put back together.   
  
"I think Nico is asleep and he wanted to let us know to be quiet." Thane said.   
  
Kolyat and Shepard had just finished fixing their clothing when Melody and Thane came around the corner. Thane flicked a finger toward the scrap of blue lace that could be seen sticking out between cushions on the couch. Kolyat grabbed it stuffing it into the pocket of his coat.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, Kudo's and continued support. Enjoy !

* * *

 

 

They were in a separate dining area in the restaurant when Kray reminded her that she can't put off the alignment. He expected her in the morning. Nico was walking all over the place,  stopping and bouncing once in a while then taking off trying to run. Kaetus was telling them about all the additions still going on down in the bunker including the new range and the medical equipment that Aerlan gave to them.  
  
Thane was asking Carius if he was making any progress on the indoctrination detection machine, he told him it was almost done but until he could test it on someone they knew was indoctrinated it was hard to tell if the damn thing actually worked.  
  
Kaetus told Shepard that the doctors in the clinic they took Hadley to said he was in a vegetative coma,  he wouldn't be coming out of it and they didn't know what had caused the massive aneurism that caused it. Which set off the others asking a bunch of questions. She told them what was happening but not going into to much detail because of the kids.  
  
"We have several leads to check out on finding Garneau hopefully he will have some information. We also have a bunch of new leads on possible war assets we can pick up along with other support and credits. I have a list of things that these people are either to scared to go pick up or are hitting a brick wall of bureaucratic bull. Hopefully we can find enough fuel along the way. The credits we will earn will pay for refuels and restocking for a bit."  
  
They ordered desserts and Melody wanted to try Shepard's cake so she cut off a piece of it and put it on her plate. "Mmm, this is good." All of the men started laughing, Carius said, "women and their chocolate. She's going to be just like her mother."  
  
Kolyat started to frown, " no male better even think of buying her an ice cream cone when she grows up."  
  
Shepard blushed and Carius started laughing so hard he almost fell off the chair, "I warned... you about that." Shepard threw her napkin at him and it caught on his crest. Which caused Nico to start laughing so hard that he fell on his butt.  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Shepard went to have her back aligned. Once she was done she had EDI send out the reminder for everyone to be on board.  
  
She asked James and Thane to get several of the crew and put the mats down in the shuttle bay along with the bag that Garrus would use.  
  
They headed out after Joker got clearance,  she had programmed in a course to pick up the objects for several people. A message came in about a Cerberus attack on Benning,  they headed there and helped the civilians get onto evac shuttles. She told James to keep his eyes open for a missing soldier called Osaba. They were pinned down by a turret at one point and James saw a glint of metal in the dirt by his feet. After Garrus used overload on it and Shepard blew it apart with her gun he bent down. Picking up a set of Alliance tags,  with the name Osaba on them.  
  
"Shit, Lola." He tossed her the tags. She sighed then looked around the area a bit,  finding the soldier behind a building. Cerberus had riddled him with bullets.  
  
"Let's finish up here and get these people to safety then get the hell out of here." She said.  


* * *

  
  
"Commander,  a message has come through from Command. Cerberus attacked Eden Prime and have taken the colonists as hostages." Traynor told her as she was heading toward the elevator.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, why do they think only I can take care of this shit. Plug it into the Galaxy map. EDI plot us the best course to take care of all this horseshit so we can actually get the Primarch to the Summit before the Reapers kill us all."  
  
"Right away, Shepard." EDI said as Shepard started to hit the button for the elevator over and over.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard stomped into the loft and fell face first onto the bed. "It never ends." She muttered,  her face smooshed into the cover. Kolyat got up off the couch and crossed to the bed,  laying down beside her and rubbing her back.  
  
"I get one thing taken care of and they send me messages wanting to send me across the galaxy. How the hell am I supposed to do all this and have the Primarch to the summit?  I just know they are gonna wanna fuck me over on that too."  
  
"How long till you have to meet up with the others?" Kolyat asked her,  still rubbing her back. "A week is what Wrex said,  he was having problems getting off of Tuchanka since they aren't supposed to have ships, so he had to get transport to the meeting area near Sur'Kesh which pissed off the Salarian delegate having a Krogan so close to their homeworld."  
  
"Commander, ETA 20 minutes to Eden Prime." EDI came across the comm.  
  
"Alright, tell Garrus and Liara to meet me in the shuttle bay. Have em both grab packs this time. Damned if we aren't gonna grab everything not nailed down. Fuck the Alliance and that damned colony,  I hate that place."  
  
Groaning she got up,  leaned over and gave him a kiss then started to strip her clothes off,  grabbing her underarmor and recently repaired N7 suit from her armory.  


* * *

  
  
"What the fuck do you mean it's a Prothean?" Shepard asked Liara. "Like the Collector's or the ones back on Ilos?" Garrus asked at the same time.  
  
"Like the ones on Ilos, only this one is alive."Liara said. Shepard looked at her. "That doesn't seem possible."  
  
"You saw all those stasis pods on Ilos,  they only reason those failed was they were without power,  this one still has power. Cerberus found it in an underground bunker."  
  
"Well,  grab a crowbar and crack the fucker open so we can get the hell out of here." Shepard told her.  
  
"It's not that easy, Shepard. Cerberus damaged it when they were excavating it,  the life signs are unstable,  if we don't use the command codes to open it we could kill the Prothean inside." Liara said.  
  
"Well,  shit. Of course it wouldn't be easy. What the hell was I thinking ... oh just jaunt on down to the planet's surface,  pick up the artifact all neatly boxed and ready to go, then hop back in the shuttle and go about my merry way." Shepard kicked a crate that was near the pod.  
  
Liara and Garrus looked at each other,  becoming worried about Shepard.  
  
Shepard took off her assault rifle,  checking the heat sink, "let's get this done."

 

* * *

  
"What do you mean all you heard was static?" Shepard asked Liara as they stood in front of the monitor. "It showed the Reapers attacking the Protheans."  
  
"It must be the cipher that was given to you, it's letting you understand it." Liara told her.  
  
"Alright, I got the code now we just need the signal then we can get it and go." Shepard said,  grabbing more heat sinks and some spare parts that were laying around,  jamming them into Garrus's pack.  
  
Working their way to another lab, Liara found more data to send to the rebels to help them fight off Cerberus,  Garrus's pack was filled to overflowing. Liara's was getting there. "Wonder if EDI could handle one of the huge packs and fight at the same time?" Shepard was saying as she found some mods laying on a table. Liara was grunting as Shepard moved stuff around in the pack to fit some heat sinks in.  
  
"There's the lab Shepard." Liara said and wiggled around getting her pack situated better.  
  
Again came the static that only Shepard could understand. "Got it."  
  
"We got company." Garrus called out. Cerberus had arrived. Fighting there way around back to where they had left the prothean. Shepard input the code and signal,  they continued to fight off the enemies until they stopped coming,  finally the pod opened and they got their first look at a real Prothean.  
  
"It still looks like a bug." Shepard said. "Shepard!" Liara yelled at her.  
  
So after the initial confusion and attack from the Prothean,  he came along to fight against the Reapers.

 

* * *

  
  
"Commander, we found the artifacts the black market dealer wanted,  bringing them onboard now." EDI said.  
  
"Store them in the cargo bay, make sure they are secure,  label them for pick up. Then head to the next place,  by the time we pick up that Batarian pillar thing,  it will be time to head to the summit. How many more stops until we get to Garneau?"  
  
"At least 3 depending on what happens at the Summit," she informed Shepard.  
  
"Unless it's something dire, what they want may have to wait. We need to get to Garneau soon,  before any information he can give us is unusable." Shepard watched as Nico walked over to the door of the Med bay and banged on it, "EDI. Open. Please." Then laughed and did a sort of high step run through the door after it opened.  
  
Kolyat was watching too, "he's learning so fast. Melody is spending all her time with Father and Garrus when he is around. It's only when we are down in the armory working on the mods that I even get to see much of her. At least tonight is movie night and we can spend a few hours all together."  
  
Nico came running out a few minutes later heading for Liara's office. Once more banging on the door calling out "Aunt Li. Open. Please."  
  
"Wonder how long it's going to be before he gets her name right?" she laughed. "I need to give an update to Admiral Hackett. Then check my messages. I will see you later tonight." She got up and he grabbed her hand before she got away,  pulling her in for a kiss. Nico came out carrying a data pad and saw them. "Mama dada kiss kiss." Then laughed and sat in a small chair that James had fabricated for him to use, starting to watch a special type of learning cartoon on the datapad.  By the sound of it,  it was a word association one for both Drell and galactic common. He started to repeat the words as they were said to him.  


* * *

  
  
"The Pillars are stowed and labeled, Commander. Heading for the Relay to the Annos Basin now. Will be at the Summit meeting location in 5 hours."  
  
"Thanks, EDI. Let me know when we get to the Pranas system." Shepard said as she changed into her workout clothes and headed for the shuttle bay. Kolyat was waiting for her, Nico was in a safe area that James and Cortez had made for him when he was down in the bay next to James's work area.  
  
They had started to spar together using Drell and Alliance taught techniques. Thane watching them and correcting the Drell ones, showing them when necessary. Melody also took part, Cortez somehow found a training drone for her to practice on and EDI had reprogrammed it for her.  
  
James had music playing at his station, while he was lifting weights.  Nico was bouncing, wiggling and singing,  at least that was what they thought he was doing, to the beat.  
  
Garrus had somehow talked the Primarch into taking some time to come down and blow off steam with sparring as well. They all took turns sparring with each other,  learning what worked best against the different species. They all stopped to watch the Primarch spar against Thane. Victus knew who he was and at first was skeptical against going against him. But the more he watched them as a family and seen him going against Garrus,  with both of them trading quips and banter as well as punches and kicks,  he relaxed and finally agreed.  
  
"Spirits,  that was a hell of a workout." Primarch was panting and bent over a bit, "I think I'm getting old." They all laughed.  
  
"Prima Prima," Nico was holding his hands out. Victus let out a laugh then straightened up walking over to pick up the little boy who did his best to hug him.  
  
"Well, I certainly feel better now, thank you." He told the child who smiled at him and blinked.  
  
"Commander,  we will be entering into the Pranas system in 20 minutes."  
  
"Thank you, EDI." Shepard picked up a towel and started to dry herself off. "Time to get back to work." Everyone headed off to grab showers and to get ready for whatever was thrown at them with having Turian, Salarian and Krogan on board at the same time.

 

* * *

  
  
"Commander,  both the Salarian Dalatrass and Krogan clan chief are ready to come on board." Traynor said from her station beside the galaxy map,  where Shepard was currently trying to figure out if they would have enough time to swing by Illium to pick up some shoes for herself and Melody between finding Garneau and getting to the Ismar Frontier to get the prototype components for that Salarian doctor.  
  
"Alright,  bring them on board and show them to the conference room. And let's all hope this won't start another war."  
  
She headed up to the loft to quickly switch clothing,  she decided it may be better to meet them in her Alliance dress uniform instead of the Drell cut dress she was currently wearing.  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Shepard was past the weapons scanner she heard the argument, "this Krogan is in no position to make demands." Came the haughty high pitched voice that must have been the Salarian Dalatrass.  
  
"This Krogan has a name it's Urdnot Wrex. And we are not some junkyard varrens you can bring out to fight when you can't handle things."  
  
Shepard came into the room, Wrex nodded at her, "hey, sis. Long time."  
  
"Hey Wrex,  your ass hurting from sitting on the stone throne all this time?" She replied to him, he let out a grunt.  
  
"Wrex,  we don't have time for this,  just tell us what you want." Victus said to him.  
  
Wrex leaned on the table staring at Shepard then at the Primarch. "I'll tell you what we need and that's a cure to the genophage."  
  
"No,  absolutely not. The genophage is non negotiable. There has been 1000 years of peace because of it."  
  
"The Krogan have paid for their mistakes, it's gone on long enough." Shepard interjected.  
  
"1,476 years for those that bother to keep count." Wrex said,  snarling toward the Dalatrass.  
  
"Enough,  it's all academic anyway,  we don't have time to come up with a cure." The Primarch said.  
  
"Not according to my source. One of their Salarian scientists was on my planet and grew a conscious. Maelon, he found a cure." Wrex nudged the Primarch aside and played a video.  
  
"I remember him Wrex,  those experiments on your females were barbaric." Shepard said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah,  I know, Shep.  But what you don't know is that there were survivors. Females that are immune to the genophage,  the Dalatrass here sent in a team to clean up the mess and took the females hostage."  
  
"Where ... where did you get that. It could be fake." The Dalatrass was no longer sounding haughty but scared.  
  
The Primarch turned to her, "is this true. Do you have his females?"  
  
"They are at a facility on Sur'kesh." She told them. Shepard banged on the table, " let's go Wrex."  
  
"No, you're not stepping foot on Sur'kesh. This will take time." She yelled out.

 

* * *

  
  
"Well done, Nico. Good boy for using the toilet. Stay there let dad get your fresh diaper and stuff sat out." Kolyat turned his back and went to lay out the items when the bathroom door opened,  a crewman walked in to use the facilities. Kolyat didn't notice Nico run out the door at the same time.  
  
"Mama, EDI. Open. Please." Nico was banging on the elevator door. "Please. EDI." The elevator door opened and Nico ran inside.  
  
When the doors opened on CIC deck,  Nico walked out following the flashing lights on the floor and ran through the door that opened up.  
  
"Mama. EDI." Nico was at the door on the other side. Campbell and Westmoreland glanced down at the baby then back up when they noticed he was butt naked. "Should he be in here?" Campbell whispered. "I dunno but the alarm didn't sound so guess it's alright." Westmoreland whispered back.  
  
"Open. EDI. Please." The door slid open finally, "Tank goo." He called as he ran out the other side.  
  
"Uh ... Commander. Just letting you know you have a butt naked blue baby heading your way." Joker said over the comm.  
  
"Mama mama." Nico called and started to bang on the glass door to the conference room. Shepard whirled around seeing her son standing there in a shirt and nothing more.  
  
"Crap. One moment." Shepard opened the door and Nico hurried to her."Mama up. Love goo kiss." He smooshed her cheeks together causing her lips to stick out like a fish,  "I love goo too," she made a puckering motion which caused him to squeal and laugh.  
  
Wrex started to laugh as Nico started kissing her over and over. The Primarch noticed the Dalatrass staring at Nico's hands and feet.  
  
"The exchange takes place now,  Shepard is a Council Spectre she can oversee it." The Primarch said,  drawing the Salarian's attention.  
  
"No,  I think not. The females will stay in that facility. I am sure you will agree, Commander." The Dalatrass had a sly grin on her face as she once again looked at the baby. "After all,  you wouldn't want the Council to know about the ... abomination that is on board this ship."  
  
All hell broke loose at those words. The Primarch shoved Wrex aside and bore down on the Salarian yelling at her for threatening harm to a child,  Wrex started to yell about his females, Shepard yelled about killing the Salarian bitch if she so much as breathed a word of Nico to anyone.  
  
All of a sudden a blur of green and black fell from the ceiling,  the Dalatrass backed up against the wall. "Assassin. You brought an assassin to a diplomatic meeting?"  
  
"So you know who I am, you must know also what I am quite capable of doing." Thane hissed at her,  the Primarch and Wrex backed up from the conference table.  
  
The Dalatrass stayed backed against the wall not moving,  not blinking. She was staring at the Drell and shaking hard,  seeing death in his eyes.  
  
"Know that you have just threatened the life of my grandson, something that under most circumstances would be punishable by immediate death. But seeing as how my Siha needs access to Sur'kesh to retrieve her brother's females, I will allow you to live ... for now. The next words you utter will decide if you will be leaving this ship alive or through the airlock in pieces."  
  
"I'll send the authorization." The Salarian whispered.  
  
All of a sudden a small body wearing purple and grey appeared hanging upside down from a rope through the vent in the ceiling.  
  
"I don't like you. You're mean. Not like Dr Aerlan." Melody said. "Hello Mother,  Father is on his way. He is yelling about the weapon's scanner taking to long. Hello, Primarch Adrian."  
  
"Hello, Melody. Training with your Grandfather in the vents?" He asked her,  his mandibles flaring slightly,  his arms lightly clasped behind his back..  
  
"Yes,  sir. I found some of Mother's chocolates hidden behind one of the small vent grates in the loft. I also found magazines in the flooring under Uncle Joker's chair,  one had two Asari on the front,  they were kissing. Grandfather took those before I could look in them, he said they were private and then shoved them up the opening to Uncle Joker. Uncle Garrus dropped the scope I fixed this morning, it rolled under the shuttle and he said some bad words. I put a stability dampener on Mother's Valkyrie while he was watching to make sure it was done right. That gun was really heavy so he held it for me." She swung around and looked at Wrex.  
  
"Hello,  sir. Grandfather said you were my Uncle Wrex?"  
  
Wrex blinked at her then started to laugh." Yeah,  little pyjack. I'm your Uncle Wrex." Kolyat came running down the hall, almost skidding past the door,  grabbing onto the doorframe at the last second. He was looking around the room. Seeing his father had a Salarian backed into a wall,  his daughter hanging from the ceiling and a giant Krogan laughing at her.  
  
"I really don't want to know. I'm sorry, Jade. I was teaching Nico to use the facilities,  I turned around to put out his diaper and the next thing I know he disappeared,  he's worse then Dad sometimes.  I was frantically looking for him when EDI told me he was looking for you."  
  
Shepard gave Nico one final kiss then handed him over to Kolyat, "it's alright. No harm done. Mother is proud of him using the facilities like a big boy." Leaning in and kissing his nose.  
  
"Wrexie,  you ready to go get your females?" Shepard asked him,  straightening her top at the same time. "Thane, when you are ready meet us at the shuttle, EDI tell Garrus to grab 3 packs and get to the shuttle in 10."  
  
"Yup, let's go. See you later,  little pyjack." Wrex said as he walked around the table and out the door.  
  
"Melody,  don't eat to many of my chocolates. Have fun sweetheart." She gave Kolyat a quick kiss and said bye to Nico.  
  
"Alright, Mother. Goodbye." Melody started to turn in circles on the rope making Nico laugh.  
  
"Kolyat,  get Nico up to the loft and lock the door. Have your shotgun ready. If anyone other then the trusted crew try to come through the door,  shoot them. No questions." Thane told him. Kolyat backed slowly out of the room. "Bye bye, Granfa."  
  
"Melody, up into the vent, gather your rope and pack, be ready to move."  
  
She did so without a sound and immediately, changing her grip on the rope and carefully swinging down her legs then pulling herself back up into the vent,  the rope disappeared rapidly behind her. Thane hissed to the Dalatrass his voice cold,  sending chills even down the Primarch's back, " get off this ship,  and if you even think of causing problems for us retrieving those females or breathe a whisper of sound about my grandchild,  you will die as will your entire bloodline."  
  
He waited a minute to give Melody time to move from the vent then in a silent blur he jumped into the vent,  replacing the grate.  
  
The Primarch looked at the Dalatrass,  a hum of disgust coming from him before he walked out of the room.

 

* * *

  
  
Melody dropped her pack through the vent then lowered herself into the loft using the rope,  Thane tossing it down to her before replacing the grate and heading to the Shuttle bay.  
  
"Melody,  what was going on in that room? Why did your Grandfather have that Salarian backed up to the wall?" He asked her as he watched her carefully coiling the rope and placing it and the collapsable hook into a pocket on the side of the pack.  
  
"That Salarian said some bad things. I didn't understand all of it but, Wrex said there were scientists that did something to the females. Mother called it barbaric. Then Wrex said they came in and took the females and he wanted them back. The Salarian told them that she would tell the Council about Nico if they wanted to still get Uncle Wrex's females. That's when they all started yelling and Grandfather went through the vent,  he was really mad at that Salarian."  
  
"EDI,  warn me if you can,  if someone tries to access the loft using the elevator." Kolyat said. "Acknowledged."  
  
Kolyat sat Nico on the bed then lowered the vid screen starting up one of his learning vids, then took a tight grip on his shotgun. He pulled over a chair to face the door. Melody opened her new omni tool and started up her own lessons.  


* * *

  
  
"What do you mean we don't have clearance to land? Tell them the Dalatrass sent the approval." Shepard told Cortez. She better have or else she just signed her death warrant.  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust that Salarian. Now you're gonna see what a Krogan airdrop looks like." Wrex said before he opened the hatch and jumped.  
  
"For crying out loud." Shepard muttered the jumped out right behind him.  
  
Wrex had already blasted one Salarian with biotics but had stopped when he noticed several red sniper scope lights trained on him.  
  
"Stop,  stop. Everyone stop. Commander we just now got the authorization to allow you to land. Control your colleague." A Salarian wearing black armor came running up to them.  
  
"Alright, Wrex. Let's get this under control then get your females out of here." Shepard told him as Garrus and Thane came up flanking her on either side.  
  
Wrex went under guard with some Salarians and the others started to look around while their authorization for the lower lab levels was added.  
  
They stopped to talk to Kirrahe,  who told him that he made Major. They talked over a few things then he told them that there were STG members ready to help out when she needed them. They didn't like the way things were being run and knew they should have acted sooner. They walked around,  Shepard started to push a flashing button on a console while Garrus and Thane ran then ducked behind a plant container. Wrex started laughing.  
  
"Please,  don't do that." The Salarian told her. She nodded,  watched him a minute then pushed the button again. "Please stop pushing that button."  
  
"But,  it's flashing." She told him then pushed the button again."Yes. Know it's flashing. Don't push it."  
  
They watched her rock on her heels,  and tried to muffle their laughter as she reached out and pushed the button then jumped down to the next level.  
  
"So,  sis. Two pyjacks. That girl of yours is going to be something else when she gets older." He grinned at her.  
  
"She's learning from the best,  Wrexie."  
  
Talk turned to other things including Salarian livers, "Coat one in chocolate and I'm sure Siha would be more willing to try one with you." Thane said.  
  
"No,  I would ... wait,  are we talking dark chocolate or milk chocolate? Like fondue type dipping,  with the little forks and big pot of melted chocolate." She asked turning to him. Seeing the one Salarian guard blinking,  the other one scowling faintly. Garrus was laughing by now,  his mandibles fluttering.  
  
"Well they have had enough time to get us into that computer, if they haven't, guess I'll start to push more buttons. I'm bound to find one that works." Shepard said to them.

Thane gave Wrex a slight bow, watching as Garrus and Wrex shook hands, "We'll get them out for you, Wrex."  
  
"Glad to have you along, Garrus." Wrex said grinning at him. The Salarians were both blinking at the two clearly amazed the two species were actually friends.  
  
Wiks had just told them that they were cleared for the lab when an alarm sounded. He told them to quickly get into the elevator someone would meet them at the lab. As the elevator doors started to close she seen Wrex toss the guards away and run for the shuttle while looking up at the sky.


	68. Chapter 68

* * *

 

 

"Mordin!" Shepard yelled as she got off the elevator,  grabbing him into a hug. "Eyesight still sharp, Shepard. Happy to see you as well." He told her.  
  
"You're Wrex's inside source?" she whispered. He started to walk quickly away from the elevator, "yes, fed information to Clan leader. Six females were rescued. Very ill." They walked past several large covered bodies. "These did not survive. One still alive." The alarms started blaring and Salarians started running to different terminals trying to save any data they could.  
  
They approached the container that held the female Krogan. "Are you here to kill me?" she asked her voice soft sounding,  surprising coming from such a large body.  
  
"No, my brother Wrexie wants his females, we are here to take you home." Shepard told her. Her omni tool went off it was Wrex telling them Cerberus was attacking and he borrowed the shuttle to try and lure them off, he wanted the females out of there. He was not pleased when he was told only one survived and threatened to not join the battle against the Reapers if she didn't get that female out of there and to safety.  
  
"Get her out of there,  we need to move and fast." Shepard told the Salarian at the terminal,  he started to refuse until Mordin shocked the hell out of him with his omni tool. When it was released Mordin climbed in the container with her and told them how to approve them through the checkpoint. They would need to do that for each checkpoint until they reach the top.  
  
Garrus nodded then started working the terminal before Shepard could react.   
  
They ran for the elevator only to have a bomb in it. Barely clearing the blast they picked themselves up and started for the other door,  grabbing mods, credits, anything that looked like it would sell and weapons as they worked their way up to the other checkpoints. They were coming around the corner when they ran into Major Kirrahe holding a fancy looking pistol. He popped out of cover fired several shots then ducked again. A few seconds later several explosions happened.  
  
"Shepard, I want one of those."   
  
"You don't use pistols, Garrus." She told him,  seeing him give a Human like shrug, "don't care,  I want one."  
  
Kirrahe popped back out giving them cover fire as they flanked the Cerberus troops, killing the engineers as quickly as they could before the turrets were set up. Clearing them out they moved forward,  at one point seeing a Yahg break free,  killing one of the Cerberus crew before growling and running off.  
  
"There goes the next Shadow Broker." Shepard said. Garrus laughed, "could have sworn I heard it mutter T'Soni the whole time."   
  
"You're both lucky Liara wasn't here to hear you say that." Thane said but he was laughing right along with them.  
  
When they reached one of the checkpoints the power was out to it, so they had to go searching for the source. Locating it, they pushed the conduit back into place, Shepard spotted one of those pistols laying on the ground near a plant and grabbed it up, swinging it in front of Garrus before shoving it into Thane's pack. "That was so mean." Garrus said with a sigh,  his mandibles lax. They went to approve the container and were attacked by Cerberus again.  
  
"Shepard, must hurry the container wasn't meant to take direct fire. She is getting hurt." Mordin told them,  Garrus turned around and started hitting the buttons, sending the container up to the last level. After taking out the enemy they ran for the ladder going up. Wrex told them to hurry up again.  
  
"Almost there Wrex,  she should be up at the top now." They came around the corner killing the Cerberus troops that were shooting at the container. When they were done,  Shepard and Thane grabbed what they could while Garrus moved the container to the opening area.  
  
"Shepard you have incoming,  I can't land with that thing there,  it's too dangerous." Wrex said over the comm just as an atlas dropped from the sky.  
  
"Shep,  I want one of those." Garrus told her. She hung her head then started shooting the mech. Mordin was yelling to protect the female while kicking the door trying to get it open. Shepard got pissed and started shooting at the cover over the operator of the mech while Garrus was hitting it with armor piercing ammo. Thane was sending in Warps, knocking the mech back from the container holding the female and shooting it with his sniper rifle trying to help crack the covering. Finally the operator was killed and the mech downed.  
  
Shepard and Thane pried the door open so Mordin could get out while Garrus worked the controls for the container the female was in. Wrex landed the shuttle then hopped out, stomping toward the female, pushing Mordin out of the way when he held out his hand to help her down. As the female was descending a set of Cerberus troopers landed,  she grabbed Wrex's shotgun and shot them both holding the Claymore in only one hand.  
  
"I can handle myself Wrex,"  as she sauntered over to the shuttle. " Shepard grinned at Wrex, " I like her Wrex."  
  
"Women." he muttered.

 

* * *

  
After Shepard had reported to Hackett,  telling him of her progress between the Krogan and Turian and him letting her know that work on the "Crucible" has begun and to keep working on brokering that deal between the other 2 species she logged out then headed out of the comm room.  
  
They were all back in the conference room,  this time with Mordin there and the Dalatrass gone. "Come on, Wrex. You have the female. Our people are dying as is Shepard's." The Primarch was pacing around the room,  but Wrex wasn't backing down.  
  
"Unless all of my people get that cure,  it's no deal. Sorry Shep,  I trust you but not these others." Wrex said.  
  
"All of them Wrex? I don't know if we have that kinda time and making a cure for each person ... that's a pretty tall order. I mean,  the cure he made for the Drell is still being administered,  it's been almost a year now,  and there's less then 500, 000 Drell. There are billions of Krogan."  
  
"Can synthesize cure from female. Will need tissue from healthy male Krogan as well." Mordin told her.  
  
"You're looking at it," Wrex interjected. "Acceptable, will need you to remain on Normandy for procedure." Mordin told him,  the beginnings of a slightly sadistic grin on his face that Shepard remembered well.  
  
"Let's hope the food has gotten better, I really don't want to have to eat more of those noodles." Wrex muttered,  causing Shepard to frown.  
  
"Can you really pull that off Mordin? I know you are a hell of a scientist,  but that's still a tall order." Shepard was looking at him worry in her eyes.  
  
"Can do it Shepard. Will be in med bay with Eve. Should go talk to her. A new prospective. Surprising for a Krogan." Mordin said as he started to hurry from the room,  muttering to himself about the Alliance taking away his lab.  
  


  
  
Shepard headed to the med bay,  wanting to talk with Mordin and Eve,  also to get medication for her headaches which have been getting worse. When she got there she saw Mordin talking with Eve, Aerlan was also. He was taking notes as Mordin was rattling off what was needed and what they had to do.  
  
Shepard reached up into a compartment and took down the pills kept there for her headaches. She wouldn't allow any of it up in the loft in case Nico got curious.  
  
She watched as Wrex came rushing in and showed concern for Eve,  only to rush back out when Mordin reminded him he needed a sample.  
  
Shepard was talking with Eve,  getting to know the female Krogan was a real eye opener. The females seemed complete opposite to their male counterparts that Shepard had encountered,  Wrex and Grunt being the oddballs of the bunch.   
  
Eve had just finished telling Shepard about how she had become a shaman and giving her a small but beautiful crystal when Shepard felt someone watching her. Looking around and not seeing anyone,  she glanced up and seen a pair of onyx eyes staring at her from the vent.  
  
"Melody,  you don't need to stay up there,  you can come down and say hello to Eve and Professor Mordin." Eve looked up to see who Shepard was talking to.  
  
Melody pulled the grate up and dropped down her rope,  lowering herself down.  
  
"Hello, Mother. How did you know I was there? I didn't make any noise. Grandfather said I had gotten much better."   
  
Shepard gave her a hug, " you didn't make a sound,  sweetheart. But with your Grandfather constantly popping out of vents and scaring me,  my buggy sense started to tingle. I knew one of you was watching me." Melody giggled at her," Mother,  that's not what it was called." They had watched one of the movies where a Human was bitten by a insect and got superpowers just the night before.  
  
"Eve,  I would like you to meet my daughter, Melody Krios. Melody,  this is Eve,  she and Professor Mordin will be guests with us for a while."  
  
"Hello, Eve. I heard Dr Aerlan and Professor Mordin talking about a cure. Are you sick? I was sick too, all of us Drell were. But they found a cure for us. Now I won't die from the disease that killed my Father and Grandfather on Kahje. Professor Mordin was the one that did that. He will make you better too."  
  
Eve was looking down at the little girl chatting away with her, the Drell wasn't showing any signs of fear of her. She smiled at her,  the corners of her eyes crinkling the only indication she was,  since her face was covered except for her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Melody, our people are sick as well. My body contains the means of curing them,  of giving them hope for the future. If this works we can have children again,  bright, healthy and happy as you are."  
  
Mordin was looking back at them talking with the grin on his face. "Melody,  if you like you may stay and keep Eve company,  I need to talk with Professor Mordin."  
  
Shepard walked over to where Mordin was working at a small desk beside the small containment device. "Mordin,  make a list of whatever supplies you will need, we have a few stops to make then we are going to the Citadel and pick everything up for you there. How is Eve,  really?"  
  
"Maelon's research,  saved her life. Was incomplete. But enough. Didn't get to that facility in time to save others. She is different from other Krogan,  will be good for their species if she can keep Wrex in line. Needs healthy foods, already made her supplements, her body is still weak. Maybe get her more blankets,  something soft." He turned back to check on the report from Aerlan.  
  
"Nico. Would like to see him. Get more data,  run a few more tests." He turned back to her.  
  
"I'm sure he will be coming in here soon,  he always comes to see Aerlan. What made you go back to STG?"   
  
Mordin started talking to her about the things he wanted to try and finish,  mentioning wanting to collect seashells and run tests on them when he finally retires.  
  
They heard the banging and Nico asking for EDI to open the door for him. He came running in calling for Aerlan,  then stopped looking at the other people in the room.  
  
"Mama up. Please." He held out his hands as she picked him up.  
  
"Nico, this is Professor Mordin Solus. He is Dr Aerlan's Uncle. And our family. Mordin,  this is Nicolas Mordin Krios,  my beautiful baby boy you made possible."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Nicolas." Mordin said to him,  his eyes moving over the little body. Analyzing and collecting visual data. Nico was blinking and looking at him as well.  
  
"Can you say hello, to Mordin?" Shepard looked at Nico.  
  
He blinked a few more times. "Hello, Mor...din."  Shepard kissed his cheek, "Very good, Nico,  you're so smart." Nico giggled and smooshed her face up again,  giving her a kiss before wiggling to get down.  
  
He looked at Eve and hid behind Melody,  holding onto her leg. Melody told him about Eve,  and Eve was entranced by Nico. Seeing the slight differences and looking at Shepard and Mordin. He stepped out from behind Melody still looking at Eve and reached out to touch the long tunic she was wearing, the edges were heavily embroidered. He started to trill and talk to her in several different languages. Shepard could have sworn she seen tears coming from Eve's eyes.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Shepard asked her in a low voice. Eve looked at her then at the little boy staring up at her. Nodding she sat on the med table and Melody lifted him up,  he paused then crawled and sat in her lap. Patting the side of the covering on her face and talking to her again. Both Mordin and Shepard smiled at her.  
  
"Fix it, Mordin." Shepard whispered to him as they watched Eve and Nico. She took several holos to show Kolyat and Wrex.  
  
"Aerlan, when Nico is done with his visiting can you please help Mordin run any tests on Nico he needs. Melody,  have fun but be careful."  
  
"I will, Mother. Grandfather is going to be teaching me how to use the cloaking program better. He did tell me to remind you tonight is sand bath night. That he likes the green one better then the blue one and if Father doesn't mind,  the number 7 instead of 4. Not sure what he meant but he said you would." She shrugged not noticing the blush that ran across Shepard's cheeks. Shepard could have sworn she heard a chuckle coming from the vent in the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you Melody,  please let your Aunt Liara know that you and Nico will be staying in her room tonight,  you know how she gets so wrapped up in her work she forgets things like that."  
  
"EDI, I need for you to plot the fastest course to pick up the rest of the junk those people on the Citadel were asking for and to get to Garneau,  from there a quick stop on the Citadel to refuel and drop that stuff off, the things that Mordin requested will need to be ready and waiting. Hopefully the shoes I ordered and sent there will be waiting. This won't be a shore leave situation. Only Garrus and I will be leaving the ship to take care of things."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  


* * *

  
  
"EDI,  you and Garrus meet me in the Shuttle bay in 15." Shepard had just put on her underarmor when Kolyat came up to her.  
  
"I want to come too. I have to get off this ship for a bit,  I'm going stir crazy."  He told her,  watching as she snapped on her greaves and stepped into her boots. She looked at him,  seeing he already had on his battle leathers.   
  
"Are you sure? You would have to do what I tell you without hesitation. If I tell you to run and not look back you would have to do it,  even if that means leaving me behind. Could you do it? If you have any doubts, then the answer is no." She grabbed her helmet out the armor locker and started for the elevator down.  
  
They got off of the elevator heading for the weapons locker. "I can do it,  Jade." She shook her head,  " on here I am Jade to you. On the Battlefield,  I'm Commander Shepard. I know it will be difficult,  but it's necessary. So it is to be Shepard, Shep or Commander. I only let Thane call me Siha ... James calls me Lola,  none of them ever use my first name. There can be nothing done to show that we are closer then Commander and squad mate." She leaned against the workbench and stared at him.  
  
He rubbed his head and rocked a bit, "I can do that." She rubbed her chin and the scratched along her jaw.  
  
"Alright,  grab your M-11 and a pistol for backup. Load up on heat sinks. Thane keeps a breather mask in the armor locker over there you can use that one until we can make one for you. Stick close to Garrus and for the love of God don't get in my way. Husband or not I'll rip you a new one if you do." She told him before grabbing her weapons out of the locker and adding more sinks to the holders.  
  
Garrus raised a brow plate at her when he seen Kolyat sitting in the shuttle. She gave a slight nod to him,  he huffed out a light sigh and climbed on the shuttle tossing a pack to Kolyat telling him to put it on,  they will most likely need it.  
  
EDI climbed in and sat across from them. Shepard closed the hatch and banged on the divider between them and Cortez letting him know they were ready.  
  
"Ok,  EDI we read your notes on what was found from Bryson's lab. Make a quick rundown for Kolyat as we are heading in." Shepard told her.   
  
"Do we have anything clearer on what this Leviathan is?" Garrus asked her as EDI caught Kolyat up on the data." Nope,  only that it had killed a Reaper and Garneau is the link to the data,  let's just hope he can tell us more."  
  
Shepard leaned against the pilot chair, " Reaper signatures in the system, Commander." She looked down at the control panel.  
  
"Bryson said Reapers were shadowing his teams so maybe it's a good sign." Cortez glanced up at her, "yeah ... that's not something you hear every day."  
  
She patted his shoulder, "take us in."  
  
She put on her helmet as did Garrus,  Kolyat fumbled a bit but got the breather mask on. "We don't know what we are going to find,  keep your mask on until we know it's completely safe. Stay alert. Reaper forces are in the system."  
  
After they landed Garrus opened the hatch and he and EDI got out,  sweeping the area. "Don't go anywhere Cortez, keep me updated about the Reapers. Hopefully this will be a quick grab and go situation."   
  
"Copy that, Commander."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hear that?" Garrus said as they descended on the elevator.   
  
"Yeah,  looks like a scouting party. Kolyat stay away from the Brute, it hits harder then a Krogan and will kill you just as fast. Shoot and try to stay in cover,  if you have to move watch that you don't back your self into a corner. Let's move out."

Kolyat stayed near Garrus timing his shots with the M-11 on the Marauders while EDI and Shepard concentrated on the Brutes,  Garrus firing off ammo piercing rounds on them when he could.  
  
"Let's move and get Garneau before the main force gets here." Shepard said, moving forward after shooting a quick glance at Kolyat. He was holding up but was shaking pretty hard at his first sight of Brutes.   
  
"Breathe, Kolyat. You're doing fine." Shepard watched as he took a few breaths calming himself.  
  
"Jade,  I mean Shep,  I mean ... shit, I don't know what I mean. Is it always like this?" He looked at her,  his hands still shaking but the grip he had on the shotgun wasn't so tense.   
  
"It can be,  it can also be better or worse.  We don't know until our boots are on the ground and we are already knee deep in it. Keep your eyes and ears open. Stay near Garrus and help to keep them off of him so he can snipe them at a distance,  better to take them down from there then let them get close." They reached the top of the stairs and didn't see any more of the reaper units yet.  
  
"EDI,  bypass the lock." Shepard told her as she continued to keep an eye out for more Reapers.  
  
"Shep,  these people are civilians they are probably scared shitless." Garrus said to her,  his rifle at the ready.  
  
You could hear a pin drop as the doors open,  everyone was going about their business as if nothing was wrong. Calmly,  quietly.  
  
"Uh ... what the hell?" Shepard said as she walked in the door,  taking off her helmet.  
  
"Shep, what's going on,  these people are acting really strange." Kolyat said quietly as he came up to her.  
  
She looked around,  a group of 3 people stopped talking and slowly looked at her, the hairs on the back of her neck started to raise.  
  
"Stay on guard." She slipped her rifle into the holder on her back and headed toward what looked like the office area."EDI,  see if you can remotely access any logs. Don't tip them off."  
  
"Hey," she tapped on the barrier when the 2 men standing in the office didn't look up at her approach, " I'm Commander Shepard,  you just had Reaper troops knocking on your front door." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
"Are they gone?" One asked in a monotone strangely similar to the one that Hadley had used before he passed out.  
  
"Yeah ... I took care of them for now." Shepard said to them, raising her eyebrow and starting to frown. Noticing the mention of Reapers got no reaction from them.  
  
"I see. That will be all." One said then went back to looking at the terminal in front of them.  
  
"That will be all ... what the fuck do you mean "that will be all"?" She air quoted those words to them,  and got no reaction. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She rapped on the barrier again and got no response.  
  
Garrus sauntered over and pushed a button with a sign next to it that said "Push for Assistance". A small buzzing sound came from behind the barrier.  
  
One of them looked up, "Welcome to T-GES Mineral works." The other told them if they wanted to tour to sign in.  
  
She glanced over at Garrus, he had the look of "What the fuck?" on his face that he usually got when something was even too strange for him.  
  
"You don't seem too worried about those Reapers,  you know something I don't?" She leaned on the counter,  Garrus gave her a look. Kolyat edged a bit closer to her.  
  
"T-GES Mineral Works is a small to mid level producer of tungsten..." They started to rattle off and Shepard interrupted him. "Yeah, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Look,  we are here looking for Dr Garneau, we need to speak to him if he's still here." She noticed the pause they both did before they answered her.  
  
"There is no Dr Garneau here." The other one added, "Do you need a Doctor?"  
  
"No, how bout I just go in and look around." Shepard said, the tone of her voice clearly showing how exasperated she was becoming with them, her eyes starting to glow and her hands started to flex.  
  
"No,  the access elevator is broken." The one said,  they watched as one of the people hurry away from the now broken elevator that was fine just a minute ago.  
  
"Step away. We are done here. Step away." They both said to her,  which made her just want to stand there longer. Garrus took her by the arm and pulled her over to the tour terminal so they could talk.  
  
"There is something really wrong with these people, Shep." Garrus said.   
  
"Yeah, let's look around. Carefully." Shepard and Kolyat walked in one direction toward the group of people they had seen coming in,  while EDI and Garrus headed toward the sparking elevator door.  
  
Shepard found a data pad on the couch,  and the people told her she shouldn't be there. They headed up to talk with Garrus and EDI, "the elevator needs repaired Shepard. I can't access the logs until it is fixed." EDI told her.  
  
Shepard wondered over to the repair terminal, then told EDI to access it and stay with the drone while others make sure no one interferes with it.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shep, did you see that access log,  it said Dr Garneau was here and it was less then 7 days since he accessed this. Why would they lie about that?" Kolyat said to her as they got on.  
  
"Have no idea,  but the hairs on my neck still haven't gone down. Let's hope we don't have to look too far. Eyes and ears open, anything that looks worth swiping grab it. Look for datapads anything that may have clues as to what is going on."   
  
When they exited the elevator they entered a 3 way intersection, a dead end one way,  a two doors leading to the mineral lab.  There was a datapad at the dead end talking about comparing stomach contents of varren from several different regions, Shepard scratched the side of her jaw wondering what that had to do with mining tungsten.  
  
When she opened the door to the mineral lab by the tour terminal,  the one area became shuttered and they over heard talk of Turian pain thresholds and pain stimulus,  which caused Garrus to shift nervously. They seen many mining carts sitting unattended and by the looks of the had been there for a while.  
  
She shared a glance with Garrus, who gave a very slight nod,  he noticed them as well. They went further into the mineral lab, noticing instead of doing research on the mined minerals,  there were plants and datapads containing information on historical weather events and the Hanar government. Kolyat commented on how they seemed to be doing research on everything but minerals there after looking at another datapad concerning, "Evolutionary implications of Human biotics".   
  
The door to the crew quarters was locked and wouldn't open without an identification number, Shepard mumbled something and it still didn't open.  The researchers there wouldn't talk to them all they said was they shouldn't be there. More of the researchers and miners were talking about time until starvation and the data to use for it. Shepard mouthed the words "What the hell is going on here?" to Garrus, who shrugged and kept looking around nervously.  
  
They were walking toward another room when the researcher shut the door in their faces. So they turned and went down further,  where EDI bypassed another door. Entering into a room where she saw several researchers looking at a galaxy map and discussing how colonies disappear all the time,  and if someone wanted to get away with something it would be easy. That had Shepard bristling with anger,  considering how many colonies disappeared due to the Collector's and in some cases Batarian raids.  
  
Once again they were told to turn back and didn't belong there. "Uh huh." Then she went back to snooping around the room,  a datapad mentioned a beta site and storms interfering with communications. EDI hacked another door which lead into something that looked like a storage area, Garrus looked around in the crates and found a few things while Kolyat kept watch on the researchers in the other room. EDI and Shepard located another data pad, this one had an unsent message to Dr Bryson from Garneau ,  he sounded frightened and mentioned another artifact. He gave a nav point and asked them to come get him. The message also contained a hack for their security terminals. EDI copied it.  
  
"All right, keep an eye out, let's backtrack to that big terminal we passed on the way here." Shepard looked around a bit more before walking out of the storage room,  their packs were woefully light,  there was nothing really there.   
  
EDI used the hack on the terminal while the others kept an eye out. A security feed popped up showing Garneau arrived and at one point had full access,  then an alarm sounded and their feed was cut. There was a report about a male getting into an altercation in the mines and is in the medical facility. The system told them that the medical facility was a restricted area. EDI grabbed a patient file name and number off the terminal.  
  
They accessed the tour terminal outside of the facility, it started to play the recording then cut out and showed a feed of them standing there at the terminal, then an error popped up and it shut down.  
  
"This damn place is getting weirder by the minute." She mumbled then turned around and entered the medical facilities office,  a datapad was on the chair,  it contained a personnel review,  someone in maintenance was doing research on corrupted skin samples? "What would someone that works as a repair guy be doing this kinda stuff for? EDI remember this name and id code so we can go back to those crew quarters I want a closer look inside there."  
  
Nothing else was in there except for a Turian watching the video feeds and just repeating the same, "you're not supposed to be here" rhetoric the others did. It sounded like someone just playing the same recording over and over.  
  


* * *

  
  
Standing outside of the crew quarters EDI recited the id number,  the door opened and they went inside. "Spread out, look around,  but be careful."  
  
There were several things that looked interesting so they put them in their packs,  Shepard found a few datapads. Family letters and so forth. Something looked off about them but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Shep,  looks like they were going to be closing sector 4's mining,  but that was over 10 years ago.  Why would this still be here and why would that area still be operational?" Kolyat tossed the datapad to her so she could look at it.  
  
"Sector 4 is where the medical facility was. There were carts all over the place with ore in them. Come on,  just be prepared for anything." She tossed the datapad back on a table and they left.  
  


* * *

  
  
EDI recited the patient file number and they entered the medical bay. It looked completely empty. No doctor's,  no nurses. There was no activity. Shepard stopped and gave a shiver. Garrus watched her then moved closer. "You feel that Garrus. The creep factor just went into overtime here. Stay together."  
  
Kolyat opened one of the medical kits to replenish his medigel while Shepard looked into a room seeing a body on a table.  
  
"Is that Garneau?" She asked,  trying to get a better look but it was dark in the room and it seemed to be covered.  
  
She let out a sigh and started to turn around when a voice behind her said if she was looking for Garneau she had found him. A male in another room was at the window watching them. It was dark in that room too and she couldn't get a really good look at the person.  
  
After she started talking and asking questions, Shepard noticed the inflection in his voice was off. Mentioned the letter that he had tried to send. He denied there was a letter and Garrus looked at her. Told him they had found the letter. That's when things took a turn for the worse.  
  
When Shepard mentioned grabbing the artifact and leaving because of Reapers nearby he said, "No,  the darkness must not be breached." Then banged on the glass hard enough to crack it.  
  
"Leave the artifact. You will not take what is mine." Said the male,  his voice had changed as did his demeanor. "Shep,  I don't think that's Garneau you're talking to." Kolyat said,  edging a bit closer to her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "You killed a Reaper. I want to know how you did it. We need your help."   
  
"You bring only death." Then the barrier shattered and the pain hit them all doubling them over as the male ran. Shepard recovered enough to be the first to chase after him followed by the others. The male kept locking the doors,  finally taking out the power and forcing them to find another route to him. He was heading toward the mine area.  
  
When they used one of the maintenance shafts to get out of the building they seen him running toward the mines,  they also seen Reaper forces had landed,  everyone got ready. When they finally fought their way to the mine entrance and tried to access it they couldn't,  the power cables had been cut.  They would have to use a repair drone to fix it,  and hold off the reapers at the same time. So they refilled their medigel from a dispenser and grabbed a few things laying around the entrance then EDI activated the drone.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shep, what the hell were those screaming things? They scared the shit outta me." Kolyat asked her as they waited for EDI to bypass the door.  
  
"I don't know,  Kolyat. It used barriers and biotics. I think it may have once been an Asari. That's how the Reapers get their troops. They mutate an organic turning them into ... things. The husks we killed,  well, they were once Humans. They use these giant spikes which turn them into those things. More then likely that how the ones that look like Turians and Krogans ended up that way too."  
  
The doors to the mines slide open and they went in cautiously. Husks were everywhere,  closing in on the male that was laying against the artifact in the center of the room. "The darkness can not be breached." It said,  then held up a detonator.  
  
"Shit,  cover." They dove behind what ever cover they could, Kolyat trying to add his own body to cover Shepards. Then the male hit the switch blowing the artifact up as well as himself.  
  
"I can't believe this shit." She said as she got up and dusted herself off.  Garrus saw a body on the ground and ran to it while the others were looking at where the artifact used to be, it was just shattered pieces of junk.  
  
"Shep,  you might want to look at this. This is actually Garneau and it looks like he's been dead for a while." Garrus wiggled the datapad out of the corpse's fingers as they walked over to where he was.  
  
"Shit, this Leviathan uses something like indoctrination. It can take over whole colonies and use them. Is there anything else?" Shepard started to pace,  rubbing her temples, feeling the pain of a headache throbbing deep in her brain.  
  
"A couple encrypted files,  and it looks like 8 calls from a Dr Ann Bryson." Garrus said to her. "Huh? Ann Bryson?"  
  
The door opened and a bunch of miners came into the room,  dazed and confused. When questioned they seemed to have lost 10 years worth of time. Shepard called for an evac and quarantine of the people there.  
  
"10 years ... damn I lost only 2,  but this is going to a huge shock to these people." Shepard whispered to Garrus as they stood watching the miners. Those personal letters she found flashed through her head,  she remembered the dates,  that was what was off about them. They were almost 10 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference is made to Spider Man, ©Marvel Comics. Stan Lee.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for sticking with this story. I never thought it would get to be this long. It took on a life of it's own and kept on growing. Enjoy the chapter, please excuse any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

 

 

"Garrus, here is the contact list of all of the people and items we have. Send out pick up notices and authorizations for them once the crew gets it all in the holding area. This is the list of deliveries for us. EDI and I are heading to Dr Bryson's lab to see if we can find out more about this Ann Bryson. Remind the crew this is not shore leave,  no one other then us is to leave the ship. "  
  


* * *

  
  
"EDI,  we need to shield this thing immediately." 

" Using Garneau's notes it won't be difficult to do." Once EDI finished the program Shepard hit the button and the shield activated,  they noticed the difference in the artifact right away.  
  
"The artifact seems to be the key to the Leviathan's mind control. It must have something to do with length of time in contact since you were not affected Shepard." EDI said to her, while looking at the artifact.  
  
"Let's check this place out again,  see what we can find out about this Ann Bryson and where she may be."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey there, got your message. You're looking much better then you were before." Shepard told Kaidan as she walked into his room in Huerta Memorial.  
  
"Hey Shepard,  glad you stopped by. So, not sure if you heard the news but I took Udina up on his offer of becoming a Spectre. The second Human Spectre, it's humbling." He rubbed the back of his neck looking at her and pacing a bit.  
  
"So Spectre Alenko, it's a lot of responsibility. You up for it?" Shepard dropped into her customary thug pose.  
  
"Yeah,  I don't know, you set the bar pretty high,  but I'll do my best." He told her a slight smile to his lips.  
  
"You think you may want to come back to the Normandy?"  
  
"I thought about it. But I need to get out of here first, I'm looking for my old spec ops squads,  my students from Biotic's division."  
  
"Well,  good luck, Spectre. I have to get back to work." Shepard told Kaidan as she turned to leave his hospital room.  
  


* * *

  
  
She sent off a ping to the Turian Councillor,  telling him that she was suspicious about Udina's plans concerning Alenko. To be wary that now he was adding a "by the book" soldier to the Spectre ranks and they would be most likely assigned to stay on the Citadel. Alenko was a good soldier but he had a habit of focusing on the wrong thing,  not seeing the big picture by focusing on the smaller one directly in front of him.  
  
The Councillor sent back an acknowledgement.  
  


* * *

  
"Commander, Urdnot Wrex is requesting you come and see him in the War room as soon as you came back on board." Traynor told her as she headed for the elevator,  Shepard waved at her and swerved toward the doors heading to see what Wrex wanted.  
  
When she entered the room she noticed Nico was standing on the circular table in the middle of the room,  holding onto Primarch Victus's cowl while the Turian was typing with one hand and holding onto the child with the other. Melody was sitting on the railing talking with Wrex,  he was telling her of some of the missions they were on when he was a crew member,  she stopped and listened as he exaggerated while telling his tale.  
  
"We had just got done on Feros, your Mother, Uncle Garrus and me. We killed this giant plant that was holding an Asari hostage. Saren, the evil Turian that was working for the Reapers, had traded information for that Asari. Then tried to kill that giant plant monster. We had to fight through hundreds of strange creatures. Your Mother called them Creepers,  she said it was because they gave her the creeps. Whatever that means. Anyway,  we killed hundreds of these then fought the giant plant, I kept shooting it with my shotgun and used biotics,  while the others stood in awe of my skills and watched me beat it."  
  
Shepard raised her eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Melody was sitting as near as she could to Wrex,  listening to every word he was saying.  
  
"When we got back to the old Normandy,  Joker told us there was a signal he picked up in the asteroid belt. So he flew us close to a ship that was just floating there. Your Mother told Garrus and me to be ready,  but your Uncle Garrus didn't want to go,  he had a tummy ache he said.  See, in order to get to the site where we fought the plant we had to use this big vehicle, it was Alliance built,  called a Mako. One piece of advice little pyjak,  never let your Mother drive."  
  
Melody let out a giggle and even the Primarch let out a snort.  
  
"So instead of Garrus,  your Mother had your Aunt Liara come with us. We made our way onto the ship. It was quiet,  too quiet. I knew something was wrong as soon as we stepped on board. We moved into a side room,  where we seen these terrible machines,  things that were used to make husks. You know what they are right?" Melody dropped her head then nodded,  Wrex looked at her then glanced up at Shepard,  he saw sadness in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Well, seeing them made your Mother, well all of us,  really mad. So your Mother took off going room to room,  there were hundreds of those things on this ship. Your Mother let out a cry worthy of the Krogan Battlemaster she is,  then we all started to destroy those things. They didn't stand a chance against your Mother,  not with me and Liara beside her. Not then and not now,  don't worry little pyjak your Mother will get rid of the Reapers and she has a lot of allies to help her,  with more everyday." Wrex reached out and carefully patted Melody on the leg,  doing his best to give her comfort.  
  
"All right little pyjak,  I need to talk to your Mother for a bit. I'll tell you more stories later." Wrex told her then helped her down off the railing.  
  
"Okay,  thanks Uncle Wrex." Melody straightened her coat then ran to her Mother,  giving her a hug.  
  
"Did you enjoy the stories?" Shepard asked her,  seeing the smile the girl had on face now. She stroked her daughter's head,  noticing that she didn't wear her head coverings while wearing the leather clothing only when she had her Drell dresses on.  
  
"Yes, Mother. I like his stories."  
  
"I like his stories too, sweetheart. Can you please take Nico with you. Did you do your lessons for today? Your forms?"  
  
"Yep,  did them before coming here. Nico followed me through the scanner. Since I didn't use the ductwork this time. EDI helped me to download more lessons for both Nico and me earlier too.  I'm going to go see Aunt Liara, I haven't heard from Uncle Feron and I want to see if she had. I wish he was here too."  
  
"I know, sweetheart, I'm worried about him too. He's a smart one though. He'll be really careful, he hasn't seen you two in a while and I know he will want to see you when he's able." She gave Melody one more hug, then kissed Nico as Melody took him out of the room,  to the chorus of bye byes to all of them.  
  
"All right Wrex,  what did you need to see me for?" Shepard asked him after making sure that the door had shut behind the kids.  
  
Wrex looked at the Primarch who had resumed his typing with both hands and reviewing a stream of data from Palaven Command.  
  
He pulled her further away, "Shep,  I just got a report that some of my scouts have gone missing."  
  
"Missing?" Shepard asked him,  raising an eyebrow. " Yeah,  there were rumors ... about the Rachni coming through the relay. I sent out a scouting party then they stopped checking in.  Shepard you let that Queen go on Noveria."   
  
"I know I did Wrex,  it was the right call. She kept her word,  she went back through the relay. Something must have happened to cause her to come back through. Send the coordinates of the last location we will head out as soon as we get clearance. Did you go and see Mordin?  He's gonna need that sample."  
  
Wrex grimaced and let out a growling "yeah, I did. That pyjak cut me in a place no Krogan should be cut." Shepard let out a small chuckle.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Joker,  when we get clearance to depart head straight for those coordinates Wrex sent you. EDI notify James and Thane to be ready to go."  
  
"Aye Aye, Commander. The Council authorized Spectre clearance for the Normandy,  we can leave dock when we need to, no waiting for their clearance just our safety and security checks now. ETA 4 hours. It's good to have a Spectre on board."  
  
"Ha,  I remember you bitching about Nihlus being on board so long ago,  you're not fooling me. It's not the Spectre being here, it's you being able to zip out past the other ships and pretty much flipping the bird at them on the way out."  
  
"You wound me Commander." Joker quipped back,  Shepard could almost see the smirk on his face.  
  
She trudged into the loft and sat down to take off her boots and read her messages until they arrived in the system.  
  
Kolyat was there on the couch asleep with a datapad on his lap,  taking care of Nico all the time was wearing him out as well.  
  


* * *

  
  
Traynor had sent a message up to her concerning a Cerberus attack on Tuchanka. Looks like after checking out that scouting mission we will be heading toward the Krogan homeworld.    
  
She checked the list of the other items they needed to make sure and keep an eye out for them,  quietly went down and laid on the bed hoping for at least an hour to relax while it was quiet.   
  
No sooner had she closed her eyes then she felt the bed dip down and an arm drape over her waist drawing her close to a hard body.  
  
Shepard let out a sigh and relaxed against Kolyat,  enjoying the ability just to be alone with him for a few minutes.  
  
He nuzzled her hair and ran his hand from her waist to her breast, kneading the globe and feeling her nipple start to pucker under her clothes, "how much time do you have before you need to leave again?"  
  
"A few hours, then it might be non stop for a while." She muttered to him a bit sleepily.  
  
He raised himself up using his forearm and looked down on her. Brushing the hair from her forehead he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek then laid back down, wrapping her in his arms and watched as she drifted off to sleep, the first that she had for almost a full 24 hours.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Siha,  I do believe that is Grunt in charge of the Krogan here." Thane told her as they were getting off the shuttle after landing on Utukku in the Attican Traverse. Shepard looked over to the gathered Krogans and seen the glint off of a familiar set of greyish armor.  
  
"Grunt?" she called out as they got near. The Krogan turned and smiled, "Battlemaster!"   
  
"Lola? You're a Krogan Battlemaster?" James said looking at her in askance. "Yup, who knew headbutting several Krogan,  killing a Thresher Maw on foot and then wiping out a rival Krogan clan would earn me that title."  She grinned at the look of astonishment on his face.  
  
"Thresher maw ... on foot? Nah,  you're kidding." He said to her,  shaking his head. Thane laughed then brought up his omni tool playing the recording of them taking out that maw. "Holy shit."  
  
Grunt stared at him, "yeah those were fun times." He walked a bit away from the rest of the Krogan and filled Shepard in on what was going on. "We think there is a whole nest of Rachni ... Rachni,  our ancient enemies. We lost contact with the scouts and they sent the Aralakh company."  
  
"Nests... the Rachni have nests?" James asked, a slight warbling to his usually firm tone. Grunt stared at him again, "heh,  heh,  heh." Came the eerie laugh from Grunt.  
  
"Gather whatever you need then let's get going, you know I hate waiting." Grunt said the moved back to the other Krogan. Thane laughed, "he's just like you, Siha." Shepard and the others searched the camp grabbing weapons and mods,  making sure their medigel was fully stocked. She hopped into one of the shelters to take a look out over the edge of the deep rift where presumably the other Krogan had gone to investigate for Rachni,  when the structure gave a shudder. James and Thane grabbed a hold of the closest bolted down objects as the shelter started to fall. Shepard wasn't so lucky,  she was too near the opening and tumbled out,  falling down the rocks and landing heavily on her back.  
  
"Shepard,  you in one piece?" Grunt yelled down at her. "Yeah, no problem." She yelled back as she picked herself up and watched as the other two descended into the rift. "Good,  didn't want to have to waste time coming down there to pick you up." Grunt called back. They faintly heard his laugh again as they watched the Krogan head back from the cliff to go into the caves by a different route.  
  
They found a scout and reported in to Grunt, then grabbed the weapon that was laying beside him. She recognized it as one of the Firestorms,  a nice flamethrower type of gun. Limited use,  but it gets the job done. They went deeper into the cave system,  running across cables and tech that Thane and her recognized as Reaper tech. Then James got to close to what he thought was just a mass of odd shaped rocks only to have them explode and eat away his shielding. "Shit,  now we got exploding ... somethings? This just gets better and better, Lola." He said as he waited for his shielding to renew.  
  
They ran across a dead Krogan that had a datapad clutched in his hand. It was addressed to Ereba on the Citadel and was signed Charr. "Charr? Wasn't that the Krogan on Illium that was shouting all that bad poetry to that Asari?" She asked Thane. He blinked. "Yes, you got her to take him back. We must bring this message to her, Siha. She would want to know." She nodded then carefully placed the datapad into Thane's pack,  a frown on her face as she looked back to the Krogan,  hating having to leave his body in this dark,  foul cave.  
  
They heard shouting from the Krogans up ahead of them,  Grunt was yelling at her to get that barrier machine down so they could get through and cut off the modified Rachni troops that infested the cave system. After Shepard shot out the control mechanism for the barrier the Krogan rushed through forming a defensive line in front of any opening that the Rachni could come through.  
  
Thane and James were catching their breaths while picking up any objects laying about and stuffing them into each others packs. "Those damn things are trying to stop us from reaching further into the cave system,  there has to be something there,  something big they don't want us to get to." Shepard told Grunt as he restocked his heat sink supply and grabbed some water. Shepard started to hand out small bottles to the other Krogan from the stash she had in her pack,  surprising some of them with her offer.  
  
"The company will hold them here,  you guys go on ahead. Take out whatever it is they are guarding, Shepard. We got your back." Grunt said as he jammed one of the nutribars he swiped from the outside pocket of her pack into his mouth,  barely chewing before swallowing.  
  
"Oh my God. It's my Rachni Queen." Shepard said after they fought their way to the lowest chamber,  taking out the barriers that was erected around the Queen. "What have they done to you?" Shepard asked her as she got closer. The Queen used her ability to speak using other bodies,  she used the dead krogan scouts that were around her,  telling Shepard about how the Reapers had found her. Using their indoctrination on her children turning them into those things,  drowning out her song. Shepard remember that Cerberus had done the same thing to her, took her children before they could be imprinted and they had turned into beasts.  
  
Grunt's voice came over the comm system,  the Rachni had started to converge on them and they wouldn't be able to hold them much longer. She was forced to make a tough decision, free the Queen who wasn't at fault for what the Reapers were doing, sacrificing the Krogan. Or sacrifice the Queen to get the Krogan and themselves out. "We remember our promise to you." The Queen told her,  and she had kept her word. This wasn't her fault.  
  
"Grunt, I'm freeing the Queen. You hold off the modified Rachni,  that's an order." She said to him,  her voice wavering,  she just condemned her friend to death to save a resource to help win the war. "Damn it, Shepard." Came the reply,  then the sound of gunfire as she removed the bonds from the Queen,  watching as the Queen slowly took flight and fled. The three of them raced to where Grunt had just blasted a hole and was leading them back toward the shuttle.  
  
They heard the sound of many Rachni in the next room,  Shepard closed her eyes,  took a breath and prepared to fight them for as long as she could to give the Queen and the others time to flee. Grunt watched her,  then grabbed her arm. "Go, Shepard. I got this." She looked at him,  he gave a nod to her and she gave him a hug then ran after the others toward the shuttle. Grunt smiled, gave his eerie laugh then started to kill the Rachni as they came for him. Once out of ammo he grabbed whatever was laying about, swinging away until they overpowered him. He fell from the ridge taking a bunch of them with him.  
  
Thane and James had just jumped into the shuttle when Shepard came racing out of the cave system,  stopped to turn back to look at the opening. She was hoping that Grunt was right behind her. When he didn't show,  she bent over. Then stood straight letting out a battle cry that echoed loud enough to be heard over the engines of the shuttle. Just as she finished Grunt came stumbling out covered in blood. She ran to him yelling for James to help her.  
  
"Got anything more to eat, Battlemaster?" He asked as they helped him into the shuttle before he passed out. "Joker, notify Chakwas that we need medical attention for Grunt. As soon as the shuttle is securely in the bay head for the coordinates that Traynor provided earlier. Once we clear the base and find out what Cerberus is up to and back on board head straight for the Citadel."  
  
"Aye Aye, Commander." Joker said,  she could hear Melody in the background asking who Grunt was. "ETA to Tuchanka is 2 hours, Commander,  Chakwas is in the bay already."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Liara, Garrus meet me in the shuttle bay in 10,"  came Shepard's voice over the comm system. She had just replenished her pack with water and nutribars when Kolyat came around the corner.  
  
"Love,  you just got back from a mission and haven't stopped to even sit to rest. You can't keep this up." He told her, watching as she reached into a locker taking down a packet of nutrient paste,  tore it open with her teeth then started to suck it down while getting a cup of water. She stared at him while she drank down the water quickly. "I'll be fine. This one last quick mission, then heading for the Citadel, need to get Grunt to the hospital and drop off a few things, shouldn't need to restock though. Maybe we can squeeze in a short shore leave,  get everyone off the ship for 2 or 3 hours before heading back out. Still so much to do, Mordin said he was seeing signs of improvement in Eve's physical well being. I hope she is strong enough to be able to withstand the procedure when he's finally ready to make the cure." She dumped her cup in the sink then kissed him quickly on the cheek then raced for the elevator calling out a, "see you in a bit," to him.  
  
Kolyat let out a sigh then washed the cup and put it back in the cupboard. Thane had just came out of med bay,  both he and James were being treated for the chemical burns caused by the exploding modified eggs. "What's wrong, Kolyat?"  
  
"Jade went right back out on another mission,  she didn't even get anything decent to eat. She just sucked down a paste then left. She's getting stressed. 2 hours of sleep is all she has had in almost 36 hours, Dad." Kolyat reached into a different cupboard bringing down the kettle and tea tins while Thane got their tea cups out of their personal cabinet.  
  
"I know,  Kolyat,  but it is the way she is. When she gets done with that mission she will need to debrief the ones that went with her,  make the call to the Admirals,  then she can rest while we go to the Citadel. A few hours is better then none for her at this point. Do your best to talk her into leaving the ship during the break,  then try and get her to rest. When Liara gets back I will speak with her,  maybe we can watch the children this evening while you two have time together. Get her relaxed and then hopefully she will sleep for several hours." Thane finished making the tea while Kolyat got them two of the ration packs from the cupboard.  
  
They heard Nico giggling and looked up to see him run past them heading for the med bay,  once again stripped naked. Kolyat sighed and asked EDI where Nico had left his clothes this time,  then went to fetch them to redress his son. Vega named him appropriately it seemed for that child loved to streak through the ship.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dust from the battletorn planet of Tuchanka swirled around the group as they headed for the facility,  Cerberus troops were dug in and heavily fortified around the area. It took them longer then they were hoping to actually get inside of the base,  once there Garrus ran across some power grid schematics he grabbed up and tucked away in Liara's pack. They studied the console seeing that Cerberus was going to use it to destroy any large ships coming in to help the Krogans,  it would affect the alliance she was forming between the Krogan and Turians and she damn well wouldn't let them get away with it. She went to push some buttons when Garrus bumped her to the side and reprogrammed it, " this way it will attack the Cerberus ships in orbit." He told her, she stared at him the nodded, "good thinking." All of a sudden the power went down, "damn it, " Garrus grunted,  "they took down the power,  we need to get it back online and fast."  
  
More troops had arrived so they needed to find their way to where the power circuit boxes were and reinitialize them. Once they found them and got them on they noticed more troops had once again dug themselves back into the main room of the base. By this time Shepard was starting to feel the affects of sleep deprivation and started to get reckless in her hurry to finish this mess up. She failed to notice the trooper that had come up the secondary ladder when she had her back to it watching Garrus set the target for the Cerberus ship and hit the targeting for the weapons system. The screen had just shown the ship explode when the grenade that the trooper had rolled on the ground behind Shepard exploded,  sending her flying in a wave of shrapnel and searing heat.  
  
Liara used stasis on the trooper while Garrus ran to Shepard who hadn't moved after she landed hard on several containers and knocked them over. "Joker, we got an emergency, need Cortez to get that shuttle here ASAP, Shepard's down. Relaying the info from her suit's VI to Chakwas now." The stasis wore off when they had finished loading her into the shuttle, Liara turned and placed a single shot between the eyes of the husk - like trooper, instantly killing it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chakwas was ready in the shuttle bay when Cortez brought it back to land on the Normandy. Thane and Kolyat was outside of the medbay,  holding onto the children,  Melody was crying and clutching to Thane's hand tightly. Nico was holding onto Kolyat's jacket collar and was watching them,  his chin wobbling as he seen his Mother laying on the gurney.  
  
"Get the kids away from the window," Chakwas said as she pushed the hovering gurney through the doors then shut and locked them. Wrex had followed them up and asked Garrus what had happened.  
  
"She took a grenade point blank to her back." Garrus told him, he threw his helmet at the wall outside of the med bay doors. "We cleared the damned area,  one was hiding. Bastard came up behind us as we watched the weapon system come online and blow that ship, the same time the grenade blew."  
  
Wrex let out a growl, "pyjack's back can't take much more damage. We all know that. You need to call that Turian,  the one she used to smell like. Get his brother on here to fix it."  
  
"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Wrex. If it was just out of whack like it used to be, sure Kray could fix it. But this was an explosion. The Doc's are going to have to handle it until we reach the Citadel. All of you listen up,  whatever you do don't mention this to Carius. Joker,  you heard me,  don't do it." Garrus said to them all,  the Drell looked at each other then back at him and nodded. Wrex just looked in the window then stomped away.  
  
"ETA to the Citadel is 3 hours." Joker's voice came over the comm,  for once he sounded worried. Garrus was pacing outside of the med bay mumbling to himself,  while Thane and Kolyat sat with the kids at the table.   
  
An hour later Aerlan came out to update them, "armor protected from the worst of it. Removed the shrapnel embedded into the back of legs,  back and shoulder area where armor was thinnest and shredded. Muscle tissue and skin are regenerating. Will need to modify armor, spinal area severely bruised and misaligned due to both the explosion and the force of the landing.  Needs better protection along the back. Have notified specialist still on Citadel will be waiting at Huerta to run another scan,  also notified Kray. He was not happy and let her know it. She is awake and aware of what happened. She is in pain,  being controlled by meds. Also not happy about being sent to hospital. Garrus and Kolyat you may go in for short time,  I would prefer children wait to see her until after she is checked at the hospital. Any questions?"  
  
"The Alliance and Council will want to know how long she is going to be down for, you know how they are. If someone else would have went this wouldn't have happened. She is going to need a break and soon or she is going to be in too bad a shape to last." Garrus said to him, his subharmonics sending out growls of frustration,  anger and worry.  
  
"Won't know specifics until seen by the specialist. Will be able to tell more then." Aerlan said to him then turned and walked back in to the med bay. Garrus followed him and Kolyat handed Nico to Thane. "Father, " Melody looked up at him, " is Mother going to be alright?" He knelt down and pulled her into a hug, " she is being looked at by three of the best, I'll go in and talk with her,  but I am sure she is going to be fine, Melody." He gave her a kiss then gave one to Nico. He walked into the med bay and waited until Garrus had finished talking to her before he went up to the bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Admiral Hackett, I have some news that the Alliance needs to know. There has been an accident, Commander Shepard was wounded by a grenade and we are in route to the hospital. It was detonated point blank at her back, sir. She is awake but is in pain. We will know more once we reach Huerta Memorial,  I can give you an update then." Garrus stood at the QEC and gave the Admiral an update on everything that has happened from the time of the last report Shepard had made to them.  
  
"Very well, Advisor. Keep me informed. Pass along to the Commander that the Rachni Queen has sent along drones that are helping to build the Crucible. Communication with them is a bit of a problem but we are working on it. Hackett out." The holo projection of the Admiral disappeared and Garrus gave out a growl of frustration. He should have known there would be little to no concern shown to her.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of gore. Medical stuff. Feel free to skip that section, it is clearly marked in advance.
> 
> Wanted to thank everyone still reading. I know it's a long one.
> 
> From this chapter on the size of the chapters will vary, some will be shorter then my average 5k count, there are a few though that are near double in size. O.O' I got a bit carried away.

* * *

 

 

Shepard and Grunt were both taken to Huerta Memorial, Grunt was complaining until Shepard told him that if she had to be in there then so did he and to suck it up and quick acting like an unblooded toddler. She then asked Garrus to bring him in several containers of the noodles from the shop down on the Silver sun strip. She heard Grunt shouting the flavors he wanted and to make sure he didn't get the spicy ones.  
  
The family waited out in the sitting area for the physician to tell them what was happening with Shepard's back. Kray had arrived telling them he had a hell of a time ditching Carius. "That brother of mine, he can smell trouble to Shepard as soon as he hears her name. Now someone tell me exactly what happened." Kolyat told him everything that Garrus had said. They watched as Kray's mandibles went slack and flutter then pull in tight to his face.  
  
The physician came out a while later, showed them to a room and went over the damage. The shrapnel had all been removed and repaired on board the Normandy,  the spinal column was damaged in several places,  they were fixing it now. The metal pieces were causing issues again. They were told that she was going to need surgery again and fairly soon. The longer she put it off the worse it was going to be. Then proceeded to curse the damn war,  he used to be an Alliance doctor so knew what this was going to be like. He was going to prescribe pain blockers to be injected at various sites on her back and she was to have scans done more often. The pain blockers would allow her to do her job but she wasn't to use them everyday,  she needed time in between to rest her back as much as she could. Kray asked several questions concerning the alignment of the column and the supporting muscles.  
  
Garrus arrived back and after shoving a half dozen boxes of various noodles at Grunt was shown into the room with the others. He received the information along with a time line of her recovery. Garrus grunted knowing full well she wouldn't listen,  not with the Krogan Turian alliance and their homeworlds burning. He sent out a ship wide announcement for 3 hours of shore leave at which time everyone was to get what they needed done and report back and ready to go.  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as the surgery was completed and Shepard woke up they transported her back to the Med bay to rest. They had just departed from the Widow system when the Primarch came into the med bay. "Commander,  I know you are in pain and are injured,  but I need your help. Palaven just reported a lost squad that was sent out on a special mission to Tuchanka. I need you to find that squad and finish the mission." She looked at him,  could see his nervousness.  
  
"Primarch, what is so important about this mission?  Can't it wait a day and what was a Turian ship doing a mission on Tuchanka for?" She asked from the med bay bed. She watched as his mandibles fluttered and his hands wring themselves,  a very telling gesture no matter what species."I am sorry Commander but it is highly classified,  I can't give you the information. But, no it can't wait. All I can tell you is this is important for the war,  for the Alliance between the Krogan and Turian. The mission has to be finished if there is any hope of peace." She stared at him a while longer, closed her eyes then grunted while she tried to move. "Alright,  send the coordinates to Joker." She hissed and groaned as she got up, he kept reaching out to help her but seemed to be afraid to touch her. When she finally was able to sit up, he rubbed the back of his neck, "there is one thing I can tell you, Commander. The soldier in charge of the mission,  is Lieutenant Victus,  my only son."  She sighed and should have known. Just as she was trying to get down off of the table,  Chakwas and Aerlan came charging to her end of the bay,  Chakwas yelling about how she shouldn't be up and Aerlan repeating everything. She told them there was an important mission to just shoot her up with pain blockers and let her get to it.  
  
Kolyat happened to look up and into the med bay window when he seen his wife hobbling toward the door,  he ran over and started to bang on the window shouting at her to get back in that bed it was too soon for her to be up. She paid him no attention but continued to work her way to the doors. "EDI,  have Garrus, Thane and yourself down to the shuttle bay 10 minutes before we arrive. Ask Garrus to pack the supply bag,  adding extra dextro rations to it and water. I want Thane to check my weapons, pack up the heatsinks and other supplies I usually carry in my  hardsuit into a pack instead." EDI sent an acknowledgement as Shepard carefully walked toward the elevator,  Kolyat hot on her heels still yelling at her about moving.  "Kolyat,  enough. I know what I have to do. If you want to be of help,  find me a chocolate bar and a cup of hot tea."  
  
When he brought the requested items up to the loft he found Aerlan up there along with the children. He watched as Aerlan injected something into his wife along several areas of her back,  then shook his head, telling her it was too soon. Melody was pulling out the spare set of armor from the locker and Nico was sitting on the bed beside of his Mother patting her hand and hair. She watched as Kolyat almost slammed the tray down on the table." Kolyat,  I promise once we get the Krogan Turian Alliance sorted out I will take a few days,  but right now this is important."  
  
"It is always important,  so is your health. But that doesn't seem important to anyone but your family. No one else seems to care about anything that happens to you. What are they going to do if you get seriously injured and can't do all of these things for them?" Kolyat paced and tried to keep his temper under control.  
  
"It's his son,  Kolyat. If Nico was in trouble I would hope I had someone that I could ask to go save him. The Primarch can't do it, his entire species needs him to be here on the ship,  the Alliance needs him and Wrex cooperating to work. We all need them working together,  so if it means I have to go rescue the kid then I will. The Primarch is trusting me to get his son off that planet and to get that mission done." She let out a sigh, carefully eased herself up off the bed then walked to him. Wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his onyx eyes, "I know it's difficult. It is for everyone, but try and understand. The sooner we get Krogan helping the Turians,  the sooner we can get help for Earth, for the rest of the galaxy as well."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Harvester incoming," came the shout from Garrus as they did their best to race toward the downed pod and the Turians they could see trying to hold off the Reaper forces along with the Harvester. Shepard was panting hard trying not to let the others know how much pain she was in. Garrus was firing Armor piercing rounds at the Harvester and Thane was alternating Warps with his own Shredder ammo trying to take down the Harvester while EDI and her was picking off the husks and Marauders trying to get to the Turians. The Harvester let out a screech then started to fly off, giving them a slight breather to concentrate just on the Reaper foot soldiers. Once they had those finished the Turian soldiers called out their thanks then headed toward where they seen their ship go down. They yelled to Shepard they knew more pods got out and hoped she could find them.  
  
They moved closer to where the signal from the LT was coming from,  dodging attacks from Harvesters and mowing down Reaper forces. Shepard ran across a weapon she only seen one other time, they called it a Reaper Blackstar,  and it held utter devastation within it for a large area. She picked it up,  yelled over the comm,  fire in the hole,  then triggered it blasting the Harvester and every enemy force in a large area clean away. She was never so happy that objects contained devices that registered the difference between friendlies and foes in her life.  
  
She was leaning against a pillar and breathing hard when Thane approached her, "Siha, this is too much for you. We have to get you back to the ship." She shook her head, "no, Thane,  we are almost there. It's just a bit further." She closed her eyes for a minute then stood up,  starting to walk toward the break in the wall where the signal seemed to be coming from, she stumbled and grunted several times, each time she could hear a muttered curse from Garrus. When they got near the break they seen several Turians huddled around more laying on the ground, several jumped down and she was approached by one that had the same colony markings as the Primarch,  this had to be LT Tarquin Victus.  
  
She could tell right away he was losing control over the troops,  she had to get him back on track or this whole thing would be one even more huge clusterfuck then what it already was. She told him to appeal to their Turian honor,  no Turian would leave a mission incomplete,  they fought and kept fighting until the last man. The young male stood up straighter and turned back to the rest of the troops, he was able to get them back under his leadership. Barely. She asked him what his mission was, he told her they were there to diffuse a bomb, and Cerberus had it.  He told her it was in the Kelphic Valley. EDI informed them that was where the greater population of Krogan were,  especially the women and children. Shepard held in a groan,  this just kept getting better.  
  
She agreed to go with the platoon to diffuse the bomb, she called in Cortez to bring in the shuttle. While they waited Garrus handed out water,  vitamins and rations to the remaining troops. Thane paced and EDI moved closer to Shepard, surreptitiously supporting her. When they arrived back on the Normandy she headed to the comm room and informed Hackett about the bomb, she was leaning heavily on the railing in front of her. "Try to get more information from the Primarch, Shepard. We need to know what we are dealing with,  just how did they know there was a bomb there to begin with. I want a report as soon as you are back on board the Normandy."  
  
"Yes,  sir. We are on the way to diffuse it and hopefully diffuse any problems between them so this doesn't wreck the Alliance." Shepard didn't bother to salute him and he didn't seem to notice or he ignored it. She waited until the wave of pain she was in lessened then let the death grip she had on the railing go. The Primarch thanked her for saving his son then told her again it was classified. "If I could tell you I would Shepard,  but I can't." She could tell he wouldn't budge so she stopped trying. She slowly and painfully made her way to the med bay where she told them to inject her again. When they refused she screamed at them to just fucking do it or she would find someone on this ship to do it for her and hoped like hell they could figure out where it went and how much to use.  
  
Eve looked away when they removed Shepard's armor, she had seen the condition of the human's back and was aware that unlike Krogans,  humans couldn't self repair and didn't have redundant systems. What the Commander has been going through,  what has been done to her and the way she has had to push herself was more then anyone should have to bear, no matter their species. She turned back at the hiss of indrawn breath from the Salarian attending to Shepard. The newly attached skin had come away, there was red human blood everywhere,  pieces of the cloned skin fell to the floor or was barely hanging on to Shepard.  
  
"Shepard, you can't go back out there,  not now. You're losing too much blood and we have to redo the cloned skin." Dr Chakwas said to her, trying to get her to hold still.  
  
"Give me the damn pain blocks then wrap me up in bandages. We can fix this later. But I don't have time right now. If I don't stop that damn bomb everything I have done toward this damn Alliance will be gone. I will lose the Krogan support for both the Turians and us, and if I lose them I also lose the Turians. Then it won't fucking matter. We'll all be dead anyway." She leaned against the table,  her knees locked to keep her in place while they injected the blocks, right into the exposed muscles, then wrapped her in thick bandages. Within seconds there were already splotches of red blood showing through them. Chakwas struggled to get the undersuit back up and onto Shepard,  it had started to stiffen as the blood dried on it.  
  
"EDI,  have Garrus repack the supply bag. Have Javik,  James and Liara meet me in the shuttle bay 10 minutes before we launch to meet up with Victus's platoon." She made her way out of the med bay,  stopping at the mess hall. One of the crew members handed her a bottle of water and a small nutri bar, ignoring the way the Commander's hands shook and how pale she looked. She didn't bother to go up to the loft but instead made her way to the shuttle, Cortez seen her coming. He glanced around seeing if there were any other crew members nearby,  when he seen there weren't he rushed over to her. Supporting her with one arm around her waist the other draping an arm across his shoulders.  
  
"Commander, are you sure about this? This is insane,  even for you." He helped her to get onto the shuttle,  gently lowering her to the bench. "The pain blocks will kick in soon. Just do me a favor Steve,  try not to hit to many air speed bumps on the way." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He rubbed his head,  mumbling to himself then picked up her helmet where it had dropped on the floor of the shuttle when it slipped from her grasp and placed it beside her on the bench.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Tell me more about this Cerberus bomb." Shepard said over the comm lines after rendezvousing with the Turian platoon. Victus looked around then straight at her image, "it's not a Cerberus bomb, Commander. It's... it's Turian."  
  
"I think we have a bad connection, Victus. Tell me you just didn't say that the bomb was Turian." Shepard leaned her head on her bicep. She was currently standing,  holding onto the overhead strap as tightly as she could. Javik was watching her,  more closely then she would have liked.  
  
"I said Turian, Commander. It was put there after the Krogan rebellion. I guess at the time they thought that if the Krogans did it again they would detonate the bomb and put them down hard. But now, now we need to get that bomb out of there." Victus told her he had the codes to diffuse it,  he just needed them to keep Cerberus busy while he did it.  
  
"Just fucking lovely. Cortez,  how long before we reach the landing zone?" Shepard had her eyes closed concentrating on not throwing up from the combination of stress and pain.  
  
"Coming up on it now, Commander." He landed the shuttle as softly as he could,  but he still heard the hiss and grunt from Shepard.  
  
"Alright,  let's go get this bomb then get the fuck out of here." She said and activated the shuttle's hatch.  
  


* * *

  
  
She sat on the bench on the one side of the shuttle alone,  none of the crew bothered her. Her head in her hands,  the helmet on the floor between her feet. They all seen how pale she had become, how shaky she was as she climbed into the shuttle.  
  
"Commander, I'm picking up comm chatter from Krogan forces planetside,  they have moved in and started sweeping Cerberus forces from the site. Hate to have been the one to tell them about that surprise package in the middle of the Valley. It sounded like it got rough down there." Joker's voice came across the comm lines. She wasn't really in the mood for any jokes so she got right to the point.  
  
"The Turians lost a lot of good men down there fighting against Cerberus. Including the Primarch's only son. So yeah, rough is putting it mildly." Shepard said back to him,  her voice cracking when she told him about Victus.  
  
She heard Joker's sigh then he said, "Understood,  Commander. Joker out." Then he cut the comm line.  
  
Once back on board the Normandy,  she waited until the others disembarked from the shuttle before attempting to stand back up. Cortez heard her groan and jumped into the shuttle to help her, "Shepard,  you gotta stop doing this to yourself." He said to her. "Just help me down off the shuttle, Steve. I'll take it from there."  
  
He helped her down and watched her walk toward the elevator doors,  he felt something wet on his arm and looked down. There was fresh blood on his forearm, and a line of small blood droplets trailing from inside the shuttle to the doors of the elevator. "Sweet God." He hurriedly grab disinfectant and cloths, cleaning the large smear of blood from where she was sitting in the shuttle and the trail of blood before anyone else seen it.  
  
Her first stop should have been med bay,  but Hackett told her to report back as soon as she was on board. She stood at the QEC and told Hackett what had happened,  answering his questions. She could feel the blood running down her back between the bandages and the underarmor. But she stood there, until several minutes later he was done and left.  
  
She stumbled toward the War room and heard an argument between Wrex and the Primarch. She used the last of her strength to yell at both of them. Telling Wrex that he would have done the same thing,  and that the Primarch had lost his only son. Then yelling at the Primarch about some secrets had too high a cost to keep. Wrex relented and went back to his terminal,  the Primarch went up the steps toward the exit. He turned around and thanked her for letting his son redeem himself.  He started to turn away when her eyes rolled up and she started to fall,  he barely caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Commander? Commander Shepard?" He pulled his arm from around her back to try and shake her or do something when he seen the color of his normally blue suit was black. His glove was soaked. "Spirits, Wrex help me. Something's wrong with Shepard." Wrex turned around and jumped down to where they were. He took one look at Shepard and yelled for the medics to get to the War Room.  
  
****** Skip this part if you don't like gore,  graphical medical stuff ******  
  
The ground crew along with Joker, Wrex, Victus and Kolyat was in the Mess hall outside of the med bay. They had been there for hours now waiting to hear something about Shepard's condition. The only one that wasn't there was James. He was in the med bay, Chakwas had ran out and told him to get inside the bay immediately since he was a match.  
  
The non humans waiting outside didn't understand what that meant. Joker told them James's blood was a typed match for Shepards. It meant that James could give Shepard needed blood that she lost with few, if any, side effects. Using the wrong type blood had been known to have lethal results before.  
  
Aerlan came out of the med bay pushing James in a wheelchair, quickly told them that James needed plenty of water and nutribars. He was also not allowed to get out of the chair until he was told to by him. Melody came running over with several bottles in her arms and her hands clutching the bars. "Gracias, little songbird." Aerlan smiled at the girl then hurried back into the med bay.  
  
"What they hell are they doing in there, Vega?" Garrus growled at him,  he hadn't stopped pacing since Shepard was taken into the bay.  
  
"They're doing the best they can to fix the damage on her back again." Garrus went to ask more, but seen the pointed glance James did toward Melody and clicked his mandibles then pulled them in close to his face.  
  
After a few more hours EDI took Melody up to the loft,  assuring her that she could monitor Shepard no matter where she was on the ship. Nico had fallen asleep on Liara's lap and they didn't want to wake him just yet.  
  
"Vega,  you better tell me what you seen them doing to my wife. I have had just about enough of this waiting." Kolyat growled at him. Everyone stopped talking and was waiting for the answer.  
  
James rubbed his head then reached under the neck of his shirt,  pulling out some type of necklace with a small charm on it. Kissed it then dropped it back under his shirt. "Dios,  it was bad. Her armor was completely coated in blood,  both dried and fresh. When they told me to get in there,  they had her on the med table already, just her hardsuit was off. They had to use a laser to cut the undersuit away,  it had adhered to her from the blood drying. They must have bandaged her earlier. When they tried to pull the underarmor off...", he swallowed and his normally bronze toned skin paled, " when they tried to pull it off it got stuck. There was no skin,  the blood soaked through the bandages and... and the muscles,  bandages and armor were all glued together."  
  
Thane barely reached his son before he crashed to the floor. Garrus helped to pick him up and put him on a chair. Liara started to shake and Wrex reached for the child sleeping in her arms. When Wrex took him, she hurriedly ran to the female's facilities, they heard her start to vomit before the doors had slid shut.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was another 2 hours before anyone emerged from the med bay. Dr Chakwas came out,  looking paler and even more tired then usual. Kolyat had regained consciousness an hour ago, but he remained in the chair. Thane was worried his son had fallen into despair and had become disconnected. If Shepard didn't recover he would lose him as well.  
  
"Shepard is still unconscious. She will remain so for a while, I have her in a coma. From the look on everyone's face I assume James has told you what he witnessed?" Garrus clicked his mandibles and Thane nodded. " We had to remove more of the natural muscle tissue, adding synthetic tissue and weaves to what was already there. Most of her back is now cybernetics or in other ways synthetic. This is only a temporary solution however. Due to her spinal damage it will all have to be taken out and redone again when they once more perform surgery on her spine. Whether she will be able to move without pain or move at all,  do any of the things she usually does is anyone's guess at this point. The more tissue she loses the less flexibility and stability her back has. She will be kept in a coma until the full regeneration of skin is complete,  that will also give the muscle weave time to fully integrate."  
  
She directed the next part of her speech to every member standing in the room,  her eyes focused on both Wrex and the Primarch in turn. "This better never happen again, she was under orders to remain bedridden. She had just had surgery and everything she went through had been undone, it almost cost her life since she had a third of her implants removed to save Thane's life. She no longer has the healing capabilities she once did. Then what gentlemen? No more Commander Shepard to fix everything for you, instead of just cooperating from the start,  more and more demands were placed on her. Things, that if your species would have just been willing to work together could have handled yourselves. This is bigger than any single species,  but it seems not one of you can understand that. Instead you dump it all onto one Human's shoulders. I don't know why I am even bothering,  it will do no good." She gave them all a look of disgust then turned and walked back into the med bay.  
  
All of the ground crew started to disperse after that. Liara walked shakily to her room, Garrus headed toward the Main Battery,  glancing into the windows as he did. Joker headed back up to the bridge, not saying a word to anyone. Steve pushed James into the elevator to return to the shuttle bay. The Primarch and Wrex looked at each other then away,  headed for the elevator also. The only ones that remained were Thane and Kolyat.  
  
"Kolyat,  you must snap out of it. Siha is alive. The children need you." Thane told him, when he got no reaction,  he shook his son. Still no reaction. "She would not want you doing this Kolyat, please. You must come back to us." Thane heard a noise behind him and whirled around, Aerlan was standing behind him. Another wheelchair was next to him.  
  
"Help me put him in the chair. Will take him to Shepard. Let him smell and see her. Know she is alive." He told Thane, then pushed the chair up next to Kolyat. They struggled with his dead weight and finally got him into the chair. When they entered the med bay all they could hear was the sounds of the machinery beeping along with the one that was breathing for her.  
  
Aerlan pushed the chair up next to the bed, applied the brake then turned and walked away. "Just leave him there,  it will take time. I will be here, not going anywhere. Won't leave Shepard. You should go,  spend time with Melody. Let her know her Mother needs to rest but will recover. If you don't she will sneak through the vents tonight just to see. If anything happens I will notify you." Aerlan turned from him and sat at Chakwas's desk and started to rapidly type while another terminal had text going by so rapidly Thane couldn't see the words. Thane placed a hand on Kolyat's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before he turned and left to go up to the loft.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat's world was bleak, he was trying to find his way to Jade. But there was nothing but a sea of red. He thought he heard his Father call for him at some point,  but he ignored him. Jade was the only one he was looking for,  he had to find her. He kept moving forward, hearing whispers of sounds,  voices that meant nothing to him. None of them were hers. Someone appeared in the distance, he ran toward the form, calling her name. Skidding to a halt when he finally reached the being. It wasn't Jade,  it was a female but not his wife. She was a Drell.  
  
"Hello,  Kolyat. I finally get to meet you,  I have heard much about you from your Father. He speaks of you often to me." The female smiled at him and he took a step back. Her smile faltered, "do you not know who I am?"  
  
"I can not stop to talk,  I must find my wife." Kolyat went to move around her when she held up a hand. "Please this won't take long,  then I shall help you find her."  
  
Kolyat turned to her and waited,  rather impatiently, since he kept shifting from foot to foot.  
  
The female Drell smiled indulgently at him, "Jade is very special. She carries so many burdens. Her soul has been groomed over many millennia for this one particular moment in time, to correct the actions of the hubris of one species that effected the entire galaxy. She was given the ability to draw those she needs to her,  to love ones not like herself. She sees below the outer shell of a being to the soul of the person within. She has great strength of will and body. But that body is failing more rapidly then even we could have foreseen."  The female Drell started walking toward what Kolyat thought may have been the horizon but still wasn't sure.  
  
"She was actually meant to be companion to one with the abilities to help her in this war.  But we ran out of time,  and his soul was in a failing vessel of it's own. If we had but looked at every outcome..." She stopped and looked at him,  a slight humming buzz coming from her that he couldn't understand.  
  
"But we intervened, the plan was to create a being using his organic matter and hope for another such as him to be born. Only we chose the wrong female to achieve it,  we were rushed,  the Reapers had already begun to move. Still, it wasn't a complete failure. The chosen one saw something in you and bonded to you, well bonded to both of you in truth. But she has chosen you to become her mate."  
  
"So now it is up to you. You must support her in every way you possibly can. Learn,  grow,  take care of her when she needs it most." She turned back and started walking toward the now lightening horizon.  
  
"Ah,  here we are." She turned toward him, "it is time you went back." She smiled at him, " one more thing,  try and keep a lid on your temper." Then she touched his forehead and a bright flash of light blinded him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat sucked in a breath and started to cough, blinking rapidly,  still seeing spots in front of his eyes. When his vision finally cleared he was beside Jade,  who was laying in the med bay. He looked around quickly,  noticing the machines hooked to her and the sheer amount of bandages wrapped around her made him gasp.  
  
"EDI,  where is Thane." Kolyat said as he fiddled with the chair looking for the brake so he could push it back out of the way. "Thane is currently in the loft,  asleep on the couch." Came the replay from EDI, her computerized voice still soft in the room even though Shepard couldn't hear her and Eve was awake and watching him.  
  
"Thanks." Kolyat pushed the chair back and stood up straight and tall. Brushed one finger down Jade's face then turned and walked out of the med bay. Aerlan was standing at the counter in the mess hall, a datapad in one hand a cup in the other and didn't notice Kolyat had left the med bay.

As quietly as he could he entered the loft, as soon as he took one step into the room Thane was up and on him. "Dad,  it's me."  
  
"Kolyat?" Thane whispered. "Aerlan was supposed to notify me if there were any changes. What is going on?" Thane continued to whisper so he wouldn't wake the children.  
  
"Dad, you aren't going to believe this, but ... I think I just met Arashu." Thane looked at him,  no light was needed for their species,  their vision perfect in the darkness.  
  
"Tell me." Thane said in a whisper, letting go of the choke hold he still had on his son. He listened intently to everything that Kolyat described to him.  
  
Kolyat stopped for a moment,  took a breath then looked at his father. "She was originally meant for you. It is why you awoke, why your body thinks she is your mate. If your soul hadn't been born into a body that was fated to fail, she would have been yours. They didn't foresee her tenacity in finding a cure or that our son would hold the answer. They thought they had no choice, so I was born of you to take your place by her side. But Dad, I know nothing of war,  of this kind of fighting,  what am I to do?"  Thane dropped his head,  his hands flexing at his side, a low trill of loss was heard. Then he once more raised his head and looked toward his son.  
  
"You will begin to learn,  Kolyat. It won't be easy,  I won't hold back. So prepare yourself." Thane said to him,  watching his son swallow.  
  
"You're going to enjoy beating the hell out of me because of Jade,  aren't you?" Kolyat whispered and ran his palms over his abdomen,  feeling sick at the thought.  
  
Thane raised a brow ridge and looked at him, "get your gear Kolyat, now's as good a time as any to start." He ignored the whimpering sound coming from his son.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance.

* * *

 

 

"Get up,  Kolyat. Do it again." Thane said harshly,  his breathing was rapid. Kolyat groaned then raised himself to his knees then stood up, he stumbled to the side before catching himself. He closed his eyes for one brief moment then opened them as the slightest of noises reached him, reacting to the touch of moving air near his face. They began again, hour after hour, day after day was spent in the cargo hold. Stopping only to eat, bath and meditate. Each of them spent time sitting by Jade's side in the med bay.  
  
Melody and Nico spent time with both of them in the loft.  Melody only questioned them once about what was going on. She seen her father stumble and fall that first day,  unable to move. Thane had called Aerlan up to the loft on a private channel. Thane looked at her,  closed his eyes and prayed, then explained to her. Leaving out parts that she didn't need to understand. After that she would make sure there was plenty of water,  nutrient paste and hot food waiting for them in the loft. Aerlan brought her a small med kit, making sure she still understood the uses of all the items and told her the dosages for the pain relief auto injector. It had been set for the appropriate amount,  she was to carefully look at the number before injecting it into her father. She was under strict orders to follow the prescribed amount, no more. No matter how much her father groaned and seemed to be in pain. She followed it to the letter.   
  
When Melody had approached the crew member that had begun to run the mess hall to request the items,  the human female was hesitant. She spoke to Melody as if speaking to a very small, very young human child. Melody explained to her that as a Drell,  she couldn't be compared to a six year old human,  they were completely different in both body and mind. Still she was refused, "EDI, I need help in the mess hall,  can you ask Lt James to come up here please."  
  
When James arrived,  Melody explained to him what she wanted and that the mess hall attendant refused her. James went over,  ordered her to prepare the items for his Songbird and to never question the Commander's daughter again. He carried up the tray for her and sat it down, promising to bring her a small cart that she could fill up and push to the room from now on.  
  
James helped Kolyat with his shotgun training, improving his technique and showing him others. It took Kolyat two weeks of trying before finally learning Carnage,  it was still weak but now that he knew how to do it,  all he would need to do was keep practicing.  
  
Kolyat was usually so exhausted by the end of the day it was all he could do to eat and then fall into bed to sleep for 4 hours then to get up and start again. It was getting easier though,  his body was becoming stronger. The only thing Kolyat was finding difficult was his willpower, his mind kept turning to Jade,  and it usually cost him with a fist or kick to a sensitive place during his sparring with Thane.  
  
"Your mind was wondering again. You need to gain mastery over it,  Kolyat. You need to stay focused at all times. Again." Thane lowered himself into a fighting stance, and waited for Kolyat to pick himself up off the floor and stop clutching at his abused crotch. "You enjoyed kicking me there,  didn't you." Kolyat grunted out as he carefully got to his feet,  still hunched over trying not to throw up.  
  
Thane only raised that damn brow ridge and smirked at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The month had flown past, Chakwas had informed them that Shepard had now healed, her muscle weave had taken longer then they estimated due to the amount of base natural tissue that was lost. The doc was not looking forward to Shepard's reaction when she woke her up and told her that an entire month had passed.  
  
Melody and Nico was already in the med bay sitting with Eve,  it had become routine for them to spend a few hours a day with her. Eve had come to care for the children. Wrex also spent time with them there,  he would keep glancing at Shepard and drop his head every now and again. He knew she was no ordinary human,  but would often forget she wasn't a Krogan, no matter how much alike they were.  
  
Kolyat and Thane came up from the cargo bay and Garrus was leaning on the med bay window. The Primarch was sitting at a table, drinking a hot beverage,  his mandibles clicking nervously as he waited. Slowly as the news spread the ground crew and several others made their way up to the crew deck,  the attendant had set out a tray of small foods and had a large beverage dispenser set up with coffee and another with hot water for those that preferred something else.   
  
Dr. Chakwas came out and told Kolyat to follow her into the med bay,  a few minutes later Wrex came out carrying Nico and was followed by a much subdued Melody. Since her Mother had been in the med bay,  no one on board had heard her sing. She sat by Thane and leaned against him as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Kolyat,  sit here in the chair beside the bed, we will start the medication to bring her slowly up and out of the coma. Once we confirm that her vitals are stable we will remove the machines,  she will come out of the coma fully in the next hour. It may help to hear your voice and not panic when she wakes up. We will be nearby." Dr Chakwas reached over and tapped out some commands on a console near Shepard's medical bed.   
  
They waited several minutes from when the machine indicated it was no longer supporting Shepard's breathing and heart to make sure nothing was wrong then removed the rest of the tubes, patches,  electrodes from her body. Kolyat leaned forward and took her hand in his, he started talking to her, "Jade, I've missed you so much. You need to wake up now, the children have missed you terribly. So much has happened in the time since you collapsed,  I want to tell you and show you. I also need to tell you just how sorry I am for not being there when you needed me. The burdens you carry are immense, I was supposed to help shoulder them and I failed miserably."   
  
He was looking at her,  seeing the mass of scars that now crisscrossed her back, whole sections stitched together like some sort of patchwork cloth. He knew she hated having so much of herself be synthetic, now even more so. He kept up the one sided conversation,  telling her about how Melody was helping with his training,  that she was getting better at moving through the vents unnoticed. Garrus had taken it upon himself to start teaching Melody some very basic technical skills,  Kolyat let out a small laugh, " I think he's going to be asking if he can train her on the Normandy's gun systems soon,  she spends a lot of time in there already asking about them."  
  
He heard a huff, wasn't much but it was a difference. Then a shaky deeper indrawn breath. He was watching her face, her eyes had started to move behind her eyelids. "She's coming out of it,  give her a few more minutes. Come on Shepard,  you've lazed about in the med bay long enough." Chakwas said still watching Shepard,  she moved to the other side of the bed and waited.

"You better hurry,  there has been a lot of women on board this ship that has been eyeballing a half naked Kolyat for quite a while now.  If you don't get up soon,  one of them is liable to take it into her head to try and get his notice. They already tried and failed with Thane,  now they are turning their eyes to him." Chakwas had a smirk on her face when she seen the frown coming onto Shepards',  her eyebrows drawing down and her fingers twitching. Kolyat glanced up at the Doctor,  she only shrugged and grinned at him. "He's always running around shirtless,  he's put on a lot of muscle and is so well defined now. You can almost smell the raging pheromones pouring off all those women as he walks past them."  
  
The twitching turned into a clawing motion, "tear their fucking eyes out." Came a mumble from Shepard,  her throat was dry and her voice cracking but it was still strong enough to carry to them both. Kolyat glanced down and watched as Shepard slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and tried to focus on him. "Shepard, I'll need to add some eye drops to your eyes, it will sting and you are going to be in pain for just a few minutes as your body is turned on the bed."  
  
Shepard felt searing pain as her body was lifted by a machine and turned. She was held immobile as Chakwas placed drops in her eyes, then was lowered. She didn't feel her body come in contact with the bed but did feel the tingling of a mass effect field along her back,  going the entire length of her body. "What happened?"  
  
Kolyat leaned in and took her hand in his,  she glanced down at him and she noticed the difference in his body. He had always been lean,  well muscled and defined,  he was not as heavily built as Thane's more compact form was. But now, she noticed he had definitely put on quite a lot of pure muscle mass. Several areas of his chest and abdomen along with his arms were darker blue,  almost as if bruised. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it,  she felt wetness on it and noticed he quickly hid his face from the doctor and wiped away the tears that had formed.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember Shepard?" Chakwas asked her,  bringing Shepard's attention to her and off of Kolyat. Shepard's eyebrows drew down into another frown, the doctor put a small sliver of ice in her mouth to melt and soothe her throat as she thought back. "I remember Tuchanka,  the Primarch's son." She heaved out a sigh then started coughing,  almost screaming as her joints seized up."Shepard you need to take it easy for a bit,  you have been held immobile while your back healed. What else do you remember?" Chakwas gave her a small amount of pain reliever and waited.

"I don't remember really,  flashes of the shuttle,  Wrex, the Primarch then nothing."  
  
Chakwas pulled her desk chair over to beside of Kolyat, "there was an emergency with you Shepard. After you got back from Tuchanka you were seriously injured, the bandages didn't work to protect your back. You almost bled to death. There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to tell you straight out,  no sugar coating. Because you opted to do that run,  everything that was done to you on the Citadel was undone, and made worse. The bandages that you insisted on, acted as a bonding agent with the dried blood and plasma,  it glued the underarmor to your back muscles. We cut all of it away, and had to replace a good portion of your remaining natural back tissues with cybernetics and bonded on more muscle weave. It's temporary,  Shepard. There wasn't more we could do here. You are running the risk of irreversible damage now,  you have fewer implants and that stunt cost you, severely."  
  
Shepard paled and was shaken,  but she knew she would have done it again had the need been there. She knew things were only going to get worse, she just had to pray she would hold together long enough to see this through. "How long have I been down?" She asked the doctor, realizing it she was not going to like the answer when Kolyat looked down and the doc leaned back in her chair. "Over a month."  
  
"Did you just say a month? Get me up and out of here, I got stuff to do,  oh God the amount of people dying because you kept me here that long." She started to struggle to get up,  Kolyat stood up and leaned over her. "No. You aren't going anywhere just yet. We need to get your muscles working right again you haven't moved them in a month. Only the NMES kept them from becoming atrophied. Now lay still." She frowned at him, but stopped trying to get up. More from the weakness she had started feeling in her extremities then from him trying to hold her down.  
  
"Give it a few more days, Commander. Mordin wants to talk with you as well, so I am going to go back to the crew quarters after I let the others know you are awake. They will probably want to come in and see you as well." Chakwas placed several dermal patches with electrodes attached to them to all of Shepards major muscle groups to start the neuromuscular electric stimulation machine going. "When this treatment is over I will come back in and go over the physical therapy we will have you doing. Depending on your progress I can give you a better idea of when it will be safe for you to be cleared for duty."  
  
Kolyat waited until Chakwas left before turning back to Shepard, "Jade, we need to speak together later. When we do I need for you to promise me that you will listen to all I have to say." He waited as she looked at him,  seeing the differences that a month has wrought to his body. She gave him a nod and he leaned down giving her a sweet,  lingering kiss until they heard the doors to the med bay swish open.  
  
Mordin came in,  in his usual rushing manner, "Shepard,  glad to see you awake. Know this may not be a good time,  but you need to know. When cleared for duty Eve will be ready for the procedure, Victus, Wrex and I have come up with a plan. Will use The Shroud, a dispersal system put in place by Salarians to help with the atmosphere after Krogan set off nuclear bombs. The original strain of Genophage is still stored there. Can use that along with Eve's blood to make the cure."  
  
"Thanks for everything Mordin, hopefully we can be ready to go soon."   
  
He paused as if he had more to say then must have changed his mind because he left again, the rest of the crew started to come in a few at a time to check on her or update her in what was going on. Aerlan came in with Doctor Chakwas and went over the physical therapy routine while they removed the sensor pads.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Kolyat helped Shepard up to their room Thane was already up there waiting. It took a while but they explained to her what had happened with Kolyat,  at first she was skeptical, but after seeing how serious they were she told them that she would think on Kolyat becoming a more permanent ground team member.  
  
The week went by and she was given clearance to go back to full duty, with the warning about needing to slow down,  give the others some of the other smaller missions. Several hours before they were to head to Tuchanka and release the cure, Shepard got a notification that there was a call waiting on the QEC.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Commander we have a problem at The Shroud. There is a Reaper that's parked on it and it seems to be using it to poison the air." When Joker's voice cut across the war room with that announcement, Wrex let out a growl. The Primarch told them he would set up a distraction force with several fighter ships that will try and keep the Reapers attention while the others sneak in to set up the cure.  
  
Wrex, Eve, Kolyat, and Mordin got into the shuttle behind Cortez,  while Shepard, Garrus and Liara grabbed packs. Shepard was hanging back and chewing her lip which made them all nervous.  
  
As Cortez flew the shuttle down to the planet surface Kolyat stood up and made his way over to Shepard. "What's wrong, love? Since you received that call you have been very quiet." Shepard stood staring down at the floor of the shuttle between Mordin's feet,  her forehead was wrinkled and her lip badly abused from all the scraping of her teeth and chewing she had been doing to it for the last hour. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she just stood there,  not looking at anyone.   
  
"Sis,  I sent notice to all the clans, the leaders will be at The Hollows, from there we'll take a armored transport to the Shroud." Wrex told her,  hoping to get some sort of reaction or comment from her,  but all she did was continue to stare down at the floor.  
  
When Cortez notified them they were approaching the planet's surface, Eve spoke up, "Commander,  you seem very troubled."  
  
Shepard flinched at the sound of Eve's soothing voice, "the call I received, it was from ...",  just then the shuttle violently rocked and Cortez told them a comm call from Wreav,  Wrex's brood brother, was coming through. "Wrex,  this is Wreav ,  the Reapers are already at the Hollows,  come out with guns blazing." The shuttle continued to rock and Cortez shouted to the others to hang on the were going in. Shepard had no time to finish what she was saying as the shuttle was brought in to land and everyone but Wrex, Mordin and Eve ran out taking cover at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Kolyat stayed near Shepard, the shotgun in his hand held steady and was being used with deadly accuracy. Shepard noted to herself that so much had changed about her husband, she wasn't sure she liked all the changes in him. Her attention was brought back to the fight when she was violently shoved to the side and Kolyat shot repeatedly into a group of husks bearing down on her,  finishing them off with a carnage the blew the rest of them apart. She picked herself up off the ground where she landed when she was shoved and narrowed her eyes at him behind the visor of her helmet.  
  
After the last of the Reaper ground troops were dealt with Wrex came out of the shuttle followed by Mordin, Wreav had started trouble and was trying to rile the other clans up because of Mordin being there. Wrex set him straight with a nasty headbutt,  followed by Eve slowly coming down the steps laying into all of the males gathered there. When she asked who would stand with her against the real enemy, Shepard immediately spoke up without hesitation, "I will." Followed by Mordin who stood beside her, then Garrus, Liara,  Kolyat and Wrex. The other Krogan looked on as so many different species came together and were willing to fight the Reapers to give them a chance,  to give their children a new and hopeful future.  
  
Wrex proceeded to get the Krogan settled,  as much as possible,  and their plan laid out to them.   
  
They all boarded their assigned vehicles and started to make their way toward the Reaper that was on the Shroud. They were about halfway there when Eve turned to Shepard who was standing up holding onto a bar and staring at what looked like a bloodstain on the wall of the transport. "Commander,  back on the shuttle you were getting ready to say something. What was it? What is it that has you so quiet and troubled?"   
  
Shepard leaned her head on the forearm piece of her armor and sighed. "The call I got before we left the Normandy was from the Dalatrass. She told me that in exchange for Salarian support for the war to not inform Mordin that the Shroud had been sabotaged many years ago,  to keep it from being used to disperse a cure. I was to "handle" the situation concerning Mordin however I saw fit when he realized it had been tampered with. I was trying to figure out a way to tell Mordin so he would be prepared to fix it without having to tell either one of you, we all needed to work together and I was worried that telling you both would only cause more problems. And that is one thing we don't need,  more problems."  
  
Everyone was quite when she told them this,  then Mordin spoke up, "STG sabotage easily fixed. Now with prior knowledge can work quickly to fix it. Don't worry. Concentrate on Reaper. Leave the Shroud to me." Wrex was looking at Mordin with a new found respect. "It seems once more Commander, the Krogan owe you our lives,  and the lives of our future children." Eve told her, Wrex grunted, " I told you we could trust her."  
  
A few minutes later a loud explosion was heard and the transport shook, then came to a complete stop. "Why are we stopping?" Wrex yelled to the driver. The hatch opened and the team got out, Wrex and Mordin stayed with Eve again.  The road had been damaged severely,  while Shepard talked with the Krogan examining the road the others picked up several weapon mods laying around. Shepard walked over to a Krogan who was staring at the Reaper watching it turning their atmosphere toxic,  she leaned down and picked up a weapon she never seen before. "What is this?" She asked the Krogan who turned to her, " it's a Graal Spike Thrower. We use those to hunt Thresher Maws. It shoots out projectiles that can shred even their thick hides."  
  
"Huh,  mind if I borrow this?" Shepard hefted the weapon,  turning it every which way.   
  
"Just make sure I get it back,  Human." The Krogan told her as he turned back to the Reaper.   
  
Shepard carried the weapon back to the transport and showed it to Kolyat. As he was looking at it she went back over to the Krogan examining the road. "We need to get a move on." She told him. He grunted and told her it would take a while to repair the area, just then overhead the Turian airships called out they were on their flight pattern, it was too late to stop their approach. They watched in horror as the Reaper attacked the ships, one was blown their way and Shepard screamed at Wrex to get the transport with Eve out of there, Wrex took off quickly followed by Wreav.  
  
When the dust settled everyone checked in, Kolyat was helping Liara to her feet and Garrus was checking for any injuries,  Shepard checked in with Wrex.They both made it and would meet them closer to the Shroud. Liara coughed and pointed to what looked like an entrance to an underground area so they headed that way hoping it would lead to the area where Wrex would pick them up. As they wondered through the darkness they found old paintings on the wall, Wrex told them to hurry up and Eve told her it would be best if she did, there were stories that the area they were in was supposed to be home to Kalros,  the Mother of all Thresher Maws. When they were told that all of them became nervous and searched harder for the exit,  finally Kolyat spied the difference in the light and they headed there. Shepard took the lead almost falling over a corpse of a modified Rachni.  
  
When they emerged back out into the sunlight they were met with what must have been pre uplifted architecture,  huge pyramid like structures and areas of green plants. Eve told them they were looking at the last of the native plant life,  where thousands of years ago their homeworld was alive and full of such wonders,  now that was all that was left. As they made their way to to rendezvous point they encountered Reaper foot soldiers. They were quickly dispatched,  all the while they were listening in on the comm channel of the banter between Mordin and Wrex. When they approached what looked to be a bridge,  they seen the Tomkah come racing under it followed by what must have been the biggest Thesher Maw ever. The group took off running and fought their way through the area until they reached the platforms doing down onto the sand. When Shepard let Wrex know they were ready he came barrelling toward them followed closely by Wreav, they scrambled to get inside as Wrex kept yelling at them to haul their asses. No sooner did Shepard jump inside the Wrex took off before the hatch even got fully closed. They heard a horrendous beast like roar and the crunch of metal,  they watched as the vehicle that Wreav was driving was destroyed by Kalros.  
  


* * *

  
  
They got as close to where the Reaper covered Shroud was before Wrex stopped their vehicle. After everyone got out of the vehicle Wrex and Eve told them of the plan they had come up with. There were giant Maw hammers near the arena where they had build the Shroud. If those hammers were activated then there was a good chance of Kalros coming. It was as good a plan as they had at this point since everything else had been a disaster.  
  
Wrex looked to Shepard, "Shepard, I'm glad that our trust in you hasn't been misplaced. You have done more the for the Krogan people they even most of our own has done. I'm honored to call you my bond sister, to have you as honorary Krogan."   
  
"Your people deserve this chance, Wrex. Just make sure they don't waste the opportunity to be more then just mercs for hire." Shepard told him as she shook his hand, "I'll beat it into my peoples heads that the way forward is through rebuilding what we had lost because of our own stupidity. Blood rage and lust for revenge shouldn't play a part in our future. This will give my people an outlet they need to work it out of their systems."  
  
"Okay,  everyone we know the plan. Mordin and Eve will sneak around to the lab, while we distract that Reaper and get those hammers going."   
  
It was after she had said this that they heard the sound of modified Rachni bearing down on them,  Wrex yelled, "I can handle this, go."   
  
The others took off toward the Reaper killing anything that got in their way. As they started across another bridge the Reaper shot out a red laser beam at them that cut right through the heavy stone like a hot knife through butter, they fell onto the sand and debris below. With a chorus of groans and a few, not so pleasant comments about getting tired of being shot at,  they picked themselves up and ran from cover to cover dodging the red beam being shot their way. When they reached a piece of debris blocking the road they were on, they watched as the last of the Turian airships came flying out from nowhere heading straight for the Reaper,  sacrificing themselves to give Shepard and her crew the diversion and time they needed to get to the hammers.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard had sent the others back to the vehicle after she had activated the last of the hammers,  they all ran but Kolyat. He refused to leave her side. They stood on a pile of broken stones and watched as Kalros rose out of the sand, attacking the Reaper,  wrapping itself around it then dragging it to its death below the surface.  
  
They looked up and noticed the Shroud was on fire,  the fight between the two giant beings had damaged it,  they ran inside yelling for Mordin and Eve. "Over here Shepard, bypassing the STG sabotage. Cure synthesized. Hard on Eve but she is alive. Headed to safety. Will be good influence on Wrex. Keep him in line. Focused."  
  
"Mordin,  we have to get out of here, this place is falling apart." Shepard yelled to him.   
  
"No, Shepard. Must fix this. Must set this right. Only seen small picture. Never the larger one. You showed me there was always something more." Mordin looked at the both,  a sadness had come into his eyes, and a hesitant quality to his voice that was never there before. "There is something I should have told you. Many months ago. Could never bring myself to tell you. I failed you both. I promised to guard your embryo's with my life. But when Cerberus attacked facility I chose to save Eve over your future children. The container had a self destruct mechanism on it. I triggered it as the elevator began to rise. Didn't want them to fall into wrong hands. Aerlan has all my notes,  all the research. I am happy that he has found family in you both."  
  
Shepard looked at him tears coming into her eyes, "Mordin you never failed us. You helped us to bring a very special life into this galaxy. You did the right thing in saving Eve. We can have more children,  but Eve was the only hope the Krogan had. I'm very proud of you Mordin. Thank you for everything you have done for us,  but we need to get our asses out of here, now,  so come on." She grabbed his coat and tried to tug him toward the door,  he didn't budge.  
  
"No, Shepard. They tampered with the heating mechanism,  must fix it before dispersal. Must go up." Mordin started toward the elevator. "Mordin, no."  
  
"I'm sorry, Shepard. Would have liked to have visited Earth,  go to beach with family and studied Earth's seashells. Maybe in next life. I must do this... it has to be me." He said to her as the elevator doors closed. Kolyat grabbed at Shepard holding her back as she struggled to get to Mordin.   
  
"Someone else might get it wrong." She heard Kolyat say next to her ear. They waited as long as they dared then ran for the exit,  not stopping until they reached the safe area where Wrex was already waiting for them with the transport. They watched as the Shroud dispersed a golden colored cloud into the air then start to crumble.  The Krogan raised their faces to the sky, tiny flakes of bright gold rained down upon them, giving them the chance at a bright future. But it came with a tremendous cost,  one Shepard hoped they would never forget.  
  
When they reached the Hollows everyone got out of the transport,  much more subdued then when they first arrived. "Commander,  we are sorry about Mordin. I will make sure our people know of his sacrifice, that he was the one that gave us hope." Eve told her as she watched Kolyat bring his wife into his arms for a very awkward hug. "We'll name our first child after him, hopefully it's a girl." Wrex gave a chuckle. "I'll have Krogan boots on Palaven as soon as possible. And when you are ready to take back Earth, I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you, Eve. Both of you take care." Shepard gave them a tremulous smile before starting to turn away. "Bakara,  my name is Bakara, Commander." Shepard turned back to her, "pleasure to meet you, Bakara." The two Krogan watched as the mixed group of species made their way to the shuttle, no one said a word.  
  
Later that evening, Kolyat found Shepard down in the cargo hold,  staring at something she held in her hands. When he approached her, he seen it was a nameplate with Mordin's name on it. There would be a short ceremony the next morning honoring him and his sacrifice. Then Aerlan would place Mordin's holo up on the wall next to all of the others while Shepard placed his name on the memorial for the fallen of the Normandy.


	72. Chapter 72

* * *

 

 

That night Shepard had another nightmare, eerily similar to the one she had many months ago. So many more of those oily shadows,  the whispering more intense,  louder. She heard Ashley Williams,  who died on Virmire so many years ago. Then she heard Mordin. When she spied the flash of white she tried to hurry toward it, the groaning sound she heard coming all around her now. Her movements just as slow as before. When she finally reached the boy in white,  she saw the flash of red and heard another shriek of what sounded like a synthetic, or maybe it was a human shriek. She couldn't tell it was all mixed up. She reached out to the child and saw him once again burst into flame, or so it seemed.   
  
She woke up once more gasping for air,  the sheets covering her soaked with sweat as was the clothing she was wearing. As quietly as she could she got up,  showered,  and went to the mess hall. She was hoping no one saw how pale and shaky she was. She had to get herself under control.  
  


* * *

  
  
After the ceremony for Mordin, Shepard decided they all needed a break so told Joker to head to the Citadel. Aerlan was just like Mordin, in that by the the time the ceremony was done he had dealt with the sadness of the loss of his uncle. The crew that knew Mordin were more subdued then usual but the upcoming shore leave raised their morale.  
  
"Commander,  can you come to the bridge." Joker's voice sounded frustrated over the comm and Shepard hurried up to see what was going on. "Citadel docking this is the SSV Normandy SR-2 requesting docking permission." There was no answer from the Citadel so Joker tried it again. "How long have they not been answering?"  
  
"It's been like this since we came in range." Joker was shifting in his chair clearly agitated. Then leaned forward, "yeah this is Joker. What? Ok patching you through."  
  
He used the panel in front of him and Carius's voice came over the bridge's comm. "Babe, hope you can hear me now. The Citadel is under attack from Cerberus. They have taken over C-Sec and are killing all the non humans and anyone else that gets in their way."  
  
"We are on the way, keep the comm channel open." Shepard hit the red alert button, "Attention crew,  the Citadel is under attack by Cerberus troops. All ground crew members report to the shuttle bay armed and ready."   
  
"Joker,  get us away from the docks and as close to C-Sec Headquarters as you can." She took off running for the elevator to head down to the shuttle bay. The others were already down there putting on their armors or getting their weapons ready. She watched Kolyat hesitate then draw out a case from inside his locker along with a small pouch, strapping it to his upper thigh. She stripped off her clothes as quickly as she could while the others were filling compartments with heat sinks and the biotics with nutribars.   
  
Everyone jammed into the shuttle and they were off within 10 minutes,  Garrus threw open the hatch and everyone jumped then ran for cover. The shuttle area leading into the C-Sec headquarters looked like a battlefield,  bodies of both the officers and Cerberus littered the floor.  Everyone split up in their groups and started to work their way toward where they could see a small group of C-Sec fending off Cerberus while another one was trying to get the door to the building open.  
  
She noticed Kolyat was using an older weapon, after seeing the carnage around him he reached into the small pack and drew something out, staring at it for a few seconds before drawing his brow ridges down and slamming the mod into place. They advanced onto the group of Cerberus troops she noticed after Kolyat shot them their bodies looked like it was shredded, not filled with small neat holes but actually shredding from the inside out. She let out a sigh and realized what it was.  
  
"I wish Carius didn't give you that mod, I thought he would have destroyed it,  he never should have made it to begin with." Shepard said over their private comm channel. Kolyat quickly glanced at her then away,  continuing to carefully time his shots. When all of their groups made it to the door they found Bailey there collapsed on the floor but still alive.  
  
"Bailey,  what is going on?" Shepard asked him as she proceeded to use medi-gel on his wounds. "It's happening now, Shepard. I got a message from Carius earlier, Kaetus noticed some of the people on that list acting strangely. But our comm lines were cut off when we lost C-Sec, so what officers I could find headed here and we ran into this mess. Help me up so I can hack that door,  hopefully this time I won't get shot while I do it."   
  
When Bailey got inside he collapsed into the desk chair. "Kolyat, try to get the comms back online,  we need to contact our people." Kolyat went to the closest terminal and started to type away on his omni tool then starting up the terminal, Shepard watched as he used the hack program to bypass the changes that Cerberus had made.  
  
"Shepard, the Director is here,  he only comes when something internal is happening. I think he found out about Udina,  he had called a meeting with the Councillors along with me. The Salarian Councillor said he had some news for him,  then somehow they got separated when he was heading up to talk with the Director." Bailey was telling her as he was rapidly typing into his console.  
  
"Where is the Director?" Shepard asked him as she kept an eye on the doorway to the hanger.   
  
"He's using the Executor's office for the meeting."  
  
"I know where his office is, Shep." Garrus said to her,  he was watching one of the hallways for any activity.  
  
"Babe,  I heard what Bailey was saying. Kray and I will work our way there. Get there as soon as you can. We have to stop this slaughter." Carius's voice came across the comm,  the growl unusual in his voice. Shepard frown and glanced at Garrus. He had heard the subharmonics and nodded at Shepard.  
  
"Alright, we'll head there. Carius, don't over do it,  I mean it." Shepard said, her grip on her weapon tightening as they all started down the corridor following Garrus.  
  
They encountered resistance the entire way,  Cerberus had dug in throughout the building,  setting up turrets and having Centurians guarding the engineers setting them up. They finally made their way to the room above the Executor's office. Everyone was looking around and Shepard seen a chair in the room below move along with a shimmer that reminded her of Kasumi's old cloak. A few seconds later the cloak dispersed and she seen the Councillor looking around nervously.  
  
"I found him,  he looks unharmed." Shepard told Bailey,  she glanced away for a second,  in that time a shadow figure dropped down. The movement brought her attention back to the scene below. The Councillor was backing away from an assailant who had a gun pointed at him, she shot out the window bringing everyone's attention back to her as they watched her leap through the window into the room below,  the others quickly followed.  
  
The sudden appearance of a large group of heavily armed people had the would be assassin backing away quickly, Liara and Thane grabbed the Councillor and pulled him back behind the group. Then as Shepard distracted the assassin Thane disappeared into the shadows of the room.  
  
"Cerberus,  what the hell are you doing here? What are you up to?" Shepard yelled toward the long haired human before her, he only sneered at her and waved his weapon trying to cover all of them at once and get a bead on the Councillor,  who was now cowering on the floor behind the group.  
  
He didn't say anything to her,  just kept trying to get a clear shot at his target. He wasn't paying attention to anything else and Thane got the drop on him,  rising up from out of nowhere behind him and disarming him. Their hand to hand was ferocious, Thane was in top form. The other assassin clumsier,  but he was enhanced with Reaper technology and a barrier stronger then anything they had seen before, it didn't seem to be a biotic one,  but one generated by his implants. Thane landed a solid blow to the other male which sent him flying, skidding on the floor away from the others. He bent down to pick up the weapon the Cerberus assassin had dropped and cocked it, pointing it at the other one.  
  
The sneer was still on his face as the other male got up, and drew a sword ... Shepard did a double take at it. _Who in the hell still uses a sword?_ Was the only thing that flashed briefly through her mind. She watched as Thane changed his stance and they started circling each other, her Drell was matching the strikes from the sword swings with the gun he was holding, that was until he misread the speed of one of the assassins moves. Shepard watched in horror as the sword entered Thanes side,  exiting out the back.  
  
"Father!" Kolyat screamed, trying to get around Garrus and Shepard to reach his father who had crumpled onto the ground,  his dark red blood spilling from the wound. "You fucking bastard,  I'm going to kill you for that!" Kolyat was still struggling against Garrus and was becoming angrier as he watched the sneer stretch into a grin on the other's face as he turned back to them.  
  
All of a sudden from the room above came a growl so loud and feral everyone froze,  as they did a giant form came flying from the room. The heavy armored giant was that of a Turian in specialized gear. One signifying an elite group, the lethal 26th Armiger Legion. The giant's propulsion packs blasted him down toward the floor,  while 2 blood red omni blades extended from his gauntlets.   
  
"Liara!" Shepard shouted and Liara reacted with a split second to spare as she threw up as large a barrier as she could to absorb some of the shockwave she knew was coming.  
  
As the Turian connected to the ground in front of the assassin the wave that came from it was tremendous, it knocked Thane's unconscious body closer to them and Liara dropped the barrier long enough for Kolyat and Shepard to drag him backwards into the area the barrier can cover. They quickly applied medigel packs to Thane and hoped it could at least stop the bleeding. Shepard was praying there were enough nanobots left in his body to begin repairs until they could get him to the hospital.  
  
"Dios, what is that?" James said as he watched the fight in front of their group. Garrus was keeping a sharp eye on the Turian fighting the assassin. It was fast and furious,  the assassin couldn't land a blow to the Turian,  the propulsion packs and maneuvers the Turian was using were too fast. The Turian on the other hand was shooting the assassin with a shotgun that none of them had ever seen before, it seemed to be shooting a version of warp ammo but much stronger. He would shoot, the barrier would drop and he would use the packs to get up close and personal, striking and creating the damaging shockwave or quickly punching the Human three times,  then moving back out of range before the other could retaliate. It seemed the assassin was trying to get away as he was backing up toward the ledge faster instead of attacking the Turian.  
  
Another growl that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room filled the air, once more the Turian used the packs that sent him forward in a blur,  only this time he didn't aim at the floor with this blades,  but straight at the Human in front of him,  impaling him on twin blades. They watched as the blood covered steel sword dropped from the assassins grip and clatter to floor. Then with an inhuman growl that somehow transmitted its rage to all of them,  they watched as the giant lifted the other man up and literally sliced him apart.  
  
The gasps from the others in the barrier bubble was the only thing heard other then the sound of leather upon leather as Kolyat just kept trying to pack Thane's wound.  
  
"Liara drop the barrier,  quickly." Shepard yelled at her,  it was dropped instantly. James tried to grab her as Shepard ran past him heading for the giant form several feet in front of them. Garrus grabbed him and told him not to move, that she was the only safe one in the room. Kolyat glanced up when he heard this and scrambled toward Shepard, Liara grabbed him and Garrus helped to hold him back.  
  
Shepard took off her helmet and gauntlets as she ran toward the growling Turian, dropping them as she went.  
  
"Carius, Carius, it's me. It's Babe. Come on big guy." The Turian quickly turned toward the voice, the blades still out from his gauntlets dripping blood and gore onto the floor around him. "Come on, Carius. It's me. Look at me." The growls slowed down, "come here, sweetheart. Bend down a little for me. That's it. That's my Carius." The Turian was still growling but slowly did as she said,  she reached for the seals the same time as the blades finally dissolved. After popping the seals she gently removed the two pieces of the helmet.  
  
"There you are,  big guy. I need for you to come back to me now,  come on, it's me." She touched his face,  gently along the mandibles and fringe, the growls became softer and softer. One of the others must have moved because he turned rapidly to them,  his growls coming back and Garrus heard the mistrust,  rage and death in his subharmonics,  and knew they were still in danger. He hissed out to stay still.  
  
Shepard shot them all a look that blatantly said the next person that moved would be killed by her. Everyone literally froze, barely breathing. "Carius, look here. Look at me." His face turned toward her and she pressed her lips to his plates in what the others could recognize as a kiss. Kolyat frowned and fisted his hands,  shaking as he watched his wife kiss another male. Liara hissed at him. A different sort of growl was barely audible to them within a few minutes.  
  
"Babe?" Came the shaky voice as she stopped kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me,  glad you came back to me,  big guy." She kept touching his face, gently. She heard Garrus give out a relieved sigh. Both of them let go of Kolyat who was still standing there shaking, his sub vocals screaming his rage at what he had witnessed. Garrus grabbed him and gave him a shake, "knock it off,  it's the only way she could have brought him back. If she couldn't have reached him that way she would have had to kill him, and there was no guarantee that he wouldn't have taken her with him."  
  
"Carius, where is Kray? Thane has been severely injured we need to get him medical help,  and we need to get to the other Councillors quickly." Shepard was still touching him, keeping him focused on her until she was sure he was fully back to awareness.  
  
"He - he was right behind me. Said ... said he needed his med gear. I took off for the offices, there were... Cerberus everywhere, killing people,  Humans and non humans alike. Some of them were fast,  really fast,  barriers were incredibly strong. Got here as fast as I could, I saw Thane fall, then... then I don't know." Carius's voice became stronger,  less shaky and more like himself as he talked. He glanced at all of them,  they were looking at him with everything from rage and distrust to pity and fright. He turned back to Shepard, and said real quiet, his voice barely above a whisper, "it happened again, didn't it?"  
  
Shepard looked at him and nodded, "how many did you use this time, Carius? And don't look at me like that,  you saved us, and possibly saved Thane as well as the Councillor." He blinked at her then checked the compartment on his suit. "Five,  I still have 3 left." He told her after glancing at the stimulant packs loaded into his suit. A few seconds later another giant Turian came dropping from above causing James to let out a yell and stumble backward.  
  
Kray ran to Thane and dropped to a crouch, opening his bag and starting to work right way,  barely sparing a glance at anyone else.   
  
"Kray,  you heard?" Shepard asked him as she pulled Carius toward the rest of the group.  
  
"Yeah, Carius there are refill packs in the box. Along with the antidote, do what you need to do. Shepard, I got this. I'll make sure he gets to Mordin's clinic,  it's safe and secure there. No one will question his blood and I'll do the surgery alongside of Aerlan,  I already notified him. Now go."  
  
She brushed her hand against Carius's mandible one last time before running toward her helmet and gauntlets,  scooping them up and putting them on as she ran. The others following her, Kolyat stared at Carius and watched as the Turian dropped his head, stepped back and looked away from him. Kolyat took off running after his wife as a shuttle that Bailey had sent hovered at the ledge waiting for him.

 

* * *

  
  
"Guard the elevator doors." Shepard told James and Liara as Garrus,  Kolyat and her approached the group heading back from what looked to be a destroyed shuttle.  
  
Kolyat watched as Alenko pulled a pistol on Shepard,  blocking her path to Udina as he was trying to call for another shuttle. "Shepard,  put your gun down." Came Alenko's shaky voice,  he was backing toward the Councillors as Shepard kept advancing.  
  
"Kaidan,  get out of the way,  Udina is working for Cerberus. We are here to stop him from turning them over to Cerberus. The Salarian Councillor is safe." She didn't drop her gun but saw Alenko's waver slightly and pressed her advantage.   
  
"You have no proof of any of this, Shepard. You never do,  never have proof of anything." Udina sneered at her,  still trying to get a link on the terminal.  
  
"Sparatus, it's time." She said to the Turian Councillor.  
  
"Udina,  we have known from the very beginning of your plot. From setting up Pallin with falsified information,  the merc's you hired and placed in C-Sec,  only they weren't just any merc's, but ones from Cerberus. The falsifying of documents filed by Commander Bailey,  promoting him to a position that was not in your authority to do so. The proof has been in my possession from the beginning when Shepard,  Bailey and her husband uncovered the plot."  
  
Tevos couldn't believe what was being said and took a few steps toward Udina,  nobody was exactly sure why. No one seemed to have noticed the elevator doors open as everyones attention was on the scene unfolding before them. Udina had just knocked Tevos to the ground pulling a gun on her, she was trying to scoot back away from him when a shot rang out. A blossom of red color appeared over the left chest area of Udina's cream colored suit and Udina crumpled to the ground,  the weapon falling from his hand. They turned toward the elevator and watched as the Executor exited,  gun drawn,  followed by Bailey.  
  
Sparatus helped Tevos to her feet and they joined the group at the elevator, "Thank you, Shepard. There was nothing we could do. Not with Udina's Spectre here,  he was following Udina's orders to closely. I didn't know if he was in on the coup or not and didn't want to take the chance of being killed before seeing if there was an opening to get the two of us away. Pallin had sent me an encrypted message as soon as it was reported of the suspicious behaviour. I just wished we could have reacted sooner. The Council owes you again,  as do we both personally."   
  
"Yes, Shepard. Thank you." Tevos's voice was shaky but she was starting to get back to her normal self as Pallin talked with Sparatus about what happened and let him know that Shepard's people she had on the Citadel were able to save a good majority of civilians that lived in the more heavily populated areas. The ones that couldn't be reached in time or the ones that flat out refused to believe them were the ones that were the main casualties,  they had worked quickly to save as many as they could.  
  
Pallin turned to Shepard and said, "those devices that Carius built, worked. We found several of the indoctrinated people trying to blend in with the regular civilians,  they drew weapons when we went to pull them aside. I'm having Carius build more of them for the entrances that we will be expanding out to. Your docks are safe as are your clan and workers."  
  
"Take it easy on Carius, Executor. He needs time." She stared at Pallin who raised his head then gave a brief nod.  
  
Alenko was standing in back of everyone,  his pistol still gripped in his one hand,  rubbing his forehead with the other. Kolyat still had his weapon drawn pointing it at the Spectre. Garrus approached him, "it's alright, Kolyat. He's not indoctrinated. He gets migraines from his biotics,  and this whole situation has probably caused one to start. Put away your weapon." He watched as Kolyat very slowly removed the mod from the shotgun placing it in the pouch and slipping a different one in,  then holstering it to the magnetic harness at his back.  
  
"Shepard,  Kray took Thane to the hospital. You and Kolyat may want to get over there,  we can handle all of this mess." Bailey told them, a C-Sec skycar flew up along side them, Shepard gave him a nod of thanks then her and Kolyat boarded,  the door barely closing before it sped off toward the other ward.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were in the waiting room, waiting for news on Thane when Kolyat got up and started pacing. Sometimes stopping to stare at her and other times walking to the far end of the room before sitting. It seemed like he couldn't decide if he wanted nothing to do with her or if he wanted to question her but was afraid of the answers. So he kept walking back and forth.   
  
What seemed like several hours later Aerlan and  Kray came out. Both Shepard and Kolyat approached them. They told them that Thane is recovering,  nothing vital was damaged and there had been enough remaining nanobots to help with some of the damage. It would be a while before Thane would be fully healed as the implants had shut down temporarily to keep them from malfunctioning. They assured them that once the implants came back online,  along with the medical care he was receiving he would be back on his feet in no time.  
  
Kray pulled Shepard aside, "you need to go talk to him. Before it was only us and those that really didn't matter to him. This time it was before ones he knew as friends. He's back in there,  I admitted him for supervision. I don't want him in a regular hospital it would go on his file." Shepard nodded,  glanced at Kolyat then walked to the back area. She could feel his eyes boring into her back even after the doors slid shut.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kolyat sat in the chair, waiting for his wife to come back out of the patient room area. Kray had told him that it was a matter between Carius and Shepard and only she could help him through it. So he sat and he waited. He was going to get the full story from her this time.  
  


* * *

  
Shepard looked through the window into Carius's room watching him staring out the small window overlooking the damaged area of the lower part of the ward. She sighed knowing it was going to be hell for him to get over this. She just hoped he could get back to being as he was before. It had taken him so long the first time that he had lost himself, both his brother and her were worried he would have been forever changed from the easy outgoing Turian he used to be.  
  
She sighed,  this was why she didn't want him involved in all this mess. The possibility of losing the rest of what made Carius ... Carius.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on a completely separate story with the relationship between Carius and Shepard, I had started it was already 30,000 words into it when it took a turn I didn't like. No matter how many times I deleted it and restarted the one section, it kept going darker then what I was comfortable with. Carius became so far out of character I was worried I wouldn't be able to bring back that wonderful guy I fell in love with writing about. 
> 
> So I did it in a flash back form of memory for Shepard and Carius. Hopefully it was enough.
> 
> **
> 
> Internet is back at least for 2 weeks until they take it back down to switch me over to fiber optics, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 

 

"Carius?" Shepard said quietly as she moved through the now opened door. "Come over here and sit with me and let's talk." She patted the one end of the patient bed. He resisted at first, and she kept coaxing him to come over. Finally giving in and sitting down near her.  
  
"Talk to me,  tell me what is going through that head of yours." She said quietly to him. " You know I will listen to everything you have to say."  
  
There was a low humming sound filling the room and his mandibles started to click. "You know I never wanted this to happen. All this time,  without that shooting through me,  changing me. Like it did before."  
  
"This damn war,  I wanted to help you. I wanted to keep my promise, at least this one to you, Shep. You were everything to me, I know I messed up. This crap they did to me,  the junk they forced me to take and I became addicted. So much went wrong. I became someone,  something else." He started to rock. "If it hadn't been for Kray and you,  I would have probably died a long time ago. Either from overdosing or from some mission they sent me on to cause me to overdose. I hate it,  I hate being this way."  
  
"You struggled the first time it over took you, that time it was trying to save me and Rela from that bastard. It took so long that time to bring you back to us,  I thought we had lost you as well as Rela. This time is different,  you came back quickly,  coherently. It doesn't have a grip on you like it did that time. YOU controlled it. Yes you killed someone,  we all did today,  many someone's actually. But you saved so many, you saved me,  my crew. You saved my husband and Thane,  my family is alive thanks to you. So are all the Councilors. I wasn't sure we could take that guy down after watching him creating that barrier,  and then when he... he stabbed Thane. Thane was in perfect health, faster,  stronger then ever. But unlike that second rate, shit headed bastard not one of us had Reaper enhancements. He would have taken us out one by one."  
  
She gathered his hand in hers,  stripping off his glove as she so often did when they were younger,  stroking his talons,  his palms. She heard his sigh and a very light hum. "Believe me when I say,  if I thought there was another way,  I never would have had those packs sent. But I needed you here,  I needed to know there was someone on here that could handle almost anything thrown at them. I believed in you."  
  
"When I saw that bastard do that to Thane I don't know what happened,  one second I was on that balcony getting ready to jump down to shoot him. The next second the haze started, I must have have hit the injection by reaction. Over and over again, that fucking barrier, I have to find out what it is. He wasn't the only one that had it. Others did as well,  but he kept backing away letting it recharge,  the coward. The others didn't do that. They came forward fast,  so Spirits damned fast, if it wasn't for the propulsion packs we had, they would have got us. I had to switch guns, that one you seen,  it was based off an Asari model. Modified,  enhanced." He let out a Turian snort, " tinkered with, as you like to put it."  
  
"I couldn't get that bastard, then I must have hit that injection button again, the damn suit, it finally registered full protection. I went for the final strike,  but something made me... made me go for the Human and not the floor under him. I saw what I was doing,  it was like looking through someone elses eyes, seeing the carnage,  seeing what was done to that guy. The red haze,  I could hear you,  I called for you. Yelled for you to stay away, but you came closer." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Then you were touching me, my mandibles, my face. Touching me in a way I haven't felt in so very long. Your voice pulling at me,  something called the beast though, a scent maybe,  a sound, I'm not sure."  
  
He let out a growl and closed his talons around her hand,  "then the scent of you surrounding me, the taste of you on my tongue. I pushed aside the beast,  he had no right to share that. I blinked and the haze was gone, I was back. And your husband was staring at me, his sub vocals shouting your betrayal of him, everyone staring at me for what I did. Seeing what I can become."  
  
He let her go and stood back up, "Garrus,  Liara, Kolyat. Those others I don't know or care about. But knowing that those 3 saw me for what I really am. The fear,  the distrust,  the hate coming from Kolyat's eyes. It's just too much this time. I don't know what to do or where to go now. This had been my safe zone for so long. Now it's gone." He went back to staring out his small window.  
  
"Carius, Garrus has known for a very long time,  as did Liara. Liara saw my memories on the first Normandy, when she melded with me trying to help me figure out the beacons and the cipher. Garrus,  well considering how many times he and I got drunk together,  whether it was here on the Citadel during leave or when he talked his way onto the first Normandy and became crew, there isn't much he doesn't know about what happened to me. He had been my one solid rock since even before I became a Spectre,  since I was brought back from the dead. He didn't doubt me,  didn't turn his back on me. But was there as my friend,  as he had been since we met and as he probably will be when we both die. He had already known and treated you no different. Neither did Liara. Kolyat well, he's my husband. Seeing me kiss you hit him hard, the same way when I walked in on you having sex with someone else when I had thought we had an understanding."  
  
"Once we made the new terms of our arrangement, I dealt with it the best way I could. Until I couldn't deal with it any longer. Someone offered me stability and I took it. Turned out it wasn't as stable as I thought it was. Then along came Thane and Kolyat,  finally it clicked into place for me. I found the ones my soul was meant for. You,  Kray and Kaetus are my family,  will always be my family. You were there when my parents died, didn't turn away from me when I was injured. Helped me through all of that, helped me when I needed to talk or hell,  relieve stress,  during my hunt for Saren." Shepard rubbed her face  
  
"As a family we will deal with this new development, Thane, Kolyat,  the children and Feron are also your family as well,  through me. Get some rest, let me talk with Kolyat while Thane heals,  he's down the hall by the way,  you can sit and talk with him later if you want. That man has the uncanny ability to let you see things clearer then you ever thought possible." Shepard got up from the bed,  and walked over to where Carius was still staring out the window.  
  
"Now,  come here,  big guy and give me a hug. Then I have to go out and deal with my husband who is probably out in the waiting room staring a hole through the door." She held him as he folded her in as tight as he could to his body, nuzzling the top of her head. " I will be back later, Carius. We can talk some more then. Just...  just don't give up. I will do what I can to end this quickly. I'll find somewhere safe for you,  I promise."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was bone tired, she leaned against the wall a little ways down from Carius's room. Dealing with her injuries,  then the run through the Citadel,  the emotional upheaval of watching Thane get stabbed, Carius turn feral again,  then having her husband look at her with hurt,  betrayal and a hint of disgust.  
  
She was fighting the flood of memories,  of horrors,  pain and loss from long ago. She thought she had dealt with losing her best friend, Rela,  when they were attacked by another student,  a Turian who hated Humans. He killed Rela right in front of her,  for doing nothing more then befriending a Human. Then before the others could reach him,  he sprayed her back with acid, the pain of it eating through her armor, her skin and muscles clear down to the bone.  
  
She had watched Carius turn completely Feral,  howling and slicing the other Turian to pieces, almost killing his brother before an Instructor could create a strong enough stasis field around him to hold him. She stood there as her memory unfolded,  seeing Kray crawling toward her, pulling himself along with his bag,  trying to get to her. He had just made it to her when he collapsed and the medics came flying down the pathway towards them. It hadn't taken more then a few minutes,  but it had seemed so much longer,  the pain finally becoming unbearable and the blackness engulfed her.  
  
Recovery was excruciatingly painful, both physically and emotionally. Kray finally broke the silence that was forced on him by the Hierarchy concerning Carius. He was chosen for the Turian Havoc Soldier training,  being physically modified to help facilitate his usage of Stimulants. Instead of the effects of just temporary mental acuity and hyper awareness,  his system allowed it to be used to increase his shielding and damage output,  but it came at a heavy cost. The possibility of becoming an addict was high. They didn't realize until it was too late for him,  that Carius also had an additional side effect,  it had caused him to what the Turians simply called, go Feral.  
  
She had watched him slowly go from a fun loving, happy go lucky Turian,  so unlike all the others,  to someone quiet,  a loner. He seemed to have lost interest in her, she came to find out why, when she walked in on him, having sex so roughly with a female that it couldn't have even been called sex. She walked away from him then,  and when she had told Rela what she had seen,  her friend held her as she cried out her pain of his betrayal.  
  
Then came the day of the training mission,  the randomly generated teams, the icy eyed Turian staring at her. The smoke and scream from Rela, she watched the larger male pick up her friend, and break her neck all the while yelling at her for stooping so low as to become friends with and take orders from the dirty pyjack.  
  
Then came the yell from Carius as the smoke on the simulated battlefield cleared when the alarm went off at Rela's death. Seeing Shepard fighting the big Turian, the sharpened talons ripping through her armor,  then the scream coming from her as the acid was sprayed on her fallen form.  
  
It had been Carius's breaking point, he went completely Feral,  injecting all of the stimulants in his suit at once to fight the other Turian, his mind nothing more then a haze of death. 

 

* * *

  
  
Kray had developed an antidote to lessen the side effects,  but it may have been to late. They had to keep Carius in a specialized cage, bound hand and foot. He was nothing more then a beast. After Kray had recovered from his injuries sufficiently he snuck into the holding cell,  the guards on duty knew of what happened and for once, let themselves turn a blind eye for a second. He injected the antidote, then watched and waited, monitoring him the entire time. The growling started to taper off, the struggling against his bonds lessen, another dose was given. It took hours for him to come to a semi awareness.  
  
Then came the weeks of suicide watch when he found out what had happened, he had no memories of betraying his Babe, of the actions he took that day or for weeks before that day. Nothing until he blinked seeing a still bandaged Kray sitting on a stool across the room from him. Hearing his brother tell him what had happened.  
  
When he was cleared,  the Hierarchy and Systems Alliance had everyone sign non disclosure agreements then shut down the Unity program,  burying the records so deep that they hoped they would never be discovered. The Hierarchy agreed to discharge Carius from duty with the unit,  he would be going to the Citadel,  and work with repairing the weapons and mods that were sent in to one of their facilities there. Kray insisted on going with him, to monitor and keep him stable. They set him up with a medical facility so he could continue to serve the community in that way.  
  
Shepard didn't see Carius for close to a year, Kray had told her had taken a night job dancing at a club. He was starting to recover,  but it was her recovery that was worrying him so much. The Human doctors were almost ready to give up when they finally suggested yoga. Then when Shepard and her friends went to that club Carius saw her pain,  took her home with him, she talked with him that night at his apartment after Kray had left and everything came out. She forgave him,  said they would always be closer then most family or friends could ever be. He helped her, was everything to her he could be. She helped him as well,  their bond growing once again during those long months,  she still loved him in her own way,  but could never fall back in love with him the same way.  
  
Her acceptance back into the N7 program came once she was back close to her old abilities. He told her he couldn't bond with her, he wasn't worthy of the bonding. Both Kray and Kaetus had been telling him to bond with her, but he knew it wasn't meant to be,  not after all he had done. He was still addicted to sex caused by the drug, it was something that could not be cured.  He was never rough with her, she kept the beast at bay. She knew being gone he would have no other choice but to seek out relief with others or the beast would rise again, he grew sick at the thought of hurting another female in the same way. So they came up with an arrangement,  and for a while it worked. Until Kaidan.  
  
She was offered something she hadn't had for a long time, he dangled a more permanent,  loving relationship in front of her and she took it.  
  
She came out of her memories with a snort,  "permanent my ass."  
  


* * *

  
  
She took a deep breath then headed out to the waiting area, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Kolyat was staring out the window his back straight and his arms held behind him,  he reminded her so much of Thane. The flash of him when she first saw him,  that guy slouching in front of Thane, a look of hatred in his eyes, going to sadness. Then the meeting where he apologized and the first glimpse she had of what he was really like, came to her. The feelings of attraction,  love and desire even stronger now,  even after the couple of years they have now been together. She sent up a fervent prayer that those feelings would hold and grow stronger for each other as they grew older.  
  
"Kolyat, if you come with me back to the apartment. I'll tell you everything. Answer any questions you may have afterward. Even those that I was sworn to never disclose information about. Things that not Thane,  not Garrus or Liara even knows." She watched as he continued to stare out the window,  before dropping his head and turning to her.  
  
He walked to her,  looked down into her face. "No lies,  nothing else hidden from me. Do not dodge questions. Arashu has bid me to support you, to help you in this war and I will continue to do so. Whether it will be as your husband or a temporary crew member will be decided depending on you. Our children will not be subjected to this. If the worse comes to pass,  I will play my part as a loving husband in public, but do not expect one in private, when this war is over then I will leave. The children will stay with me, my father and I can give them a stable home not on a warship,  not wondering if today their Mother will come home injured or worse."  
  
Shepard stared up into his hard eyes,  she didn't expect this. "Alright,  but I need a drink first. You may want to have one as well,  I can almost guarantee you aren't going to like what you will hear. But it will be the bare assed facts. Everything. This is going to be a long, horrible night."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard sat at one end of the table while Kolyat sat at the other. They had gotten lucky,  the upgraded security system the building owners had put in after the break in was top of the line. Ran on generators and had back up circuitry. It kept out the Cerberus troopers from the apartments anyway. They did however shoot out the front windows destroying everything in the lobby, Mr and Mrs Riks were lucky in that when it happened they had enough warning to get into their apartment and hit the warning alarms,  locking down all the doors, elevators. It kept the mixed species residents safe inside.  
  
She opened the bottle she had picked up from the local liquor store,  unsurprising they were still well stocked and doing a rather brisk business.  
  
She poured two shots into the small glasses pushing one toward Kolyat, who just sat there staring at her. She sighed,  knocked back the shot then poured another.  
  
"It all started when I turned sixteen and seen the announcement the Systems Alliance put on the school announcement board ..."  
  
By the time the telling was over,  the bottle was empty,  Shepard's glass was laying on it's side,  and she was slumped in the chair,  feeling drained and about a million years old. Kolyat on the other hand was standing with his back to her,  staring out the large windows at the darkness beyond. The Citadel's programmed night cycle had started hours ago and you could just barely see the difference in the lighting which let them know the artificial dawn was approaching.  
  
"You have told me everything?" He finally broke the silence.  
  
"Every single goddamn moment of this shit since I turned 16,  every embarrassment,  every achievement, every action or inaction I took that led me to this point. Every fucking conversation I had with any of them, what more do you want? That's everything. You want graphic details? You want to know what the sex was like with him before and after what they did to him? What more do you want from me, Kolyat? You want to know what they did to Rela's body? How the Alliance and Hierarchy covered up her death calling it an injury from falling? How not even I know where the fuck they buried her. What, tell me what more you want!" Shepard struggled to her feet,  the amount of alcohol she had consumed making her clumsier then normal.  
  
She stumbled toward the half bath,  falling once then just giving up and crawling the rest of the way. Barely making it to the toilet before vomiting up everything she drank.  
  
Kolyat closed his eyes,  going over everything she told him,  it had started to make more sense to him, this relationship between her and those Turians. The amount of pain and suffering she had been put through,  the loss she had. The Goddess told him they gave her the strength of will but he didn't truly understand just how strong that will of hers really was.  
  
Was this all part of the test he was being put through? How he would handle the information,  how he would react. Would he let his jealous nature rule him and break her even more? Or take the information for what it was,  the past that had shaped her to be the woman she was today. To gain understanding on why she needed the three males she seen as her family.  
  
The secrets she held for so long were devastating in their nature. It was tantamount to torturing Carius, twisting him into something else. All to be a weapon. Shepard's mental beatings she had endured. The pain she must have been in for so long. It was no accident,  like she was forced to tell people,  what was done to her was brutal.  
  
What the hell was he doing just standing here for? She needed him and he was just fucking standing here.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to move toward her.  
  
He had stood in the hospital, threatening to take the children from her. When she had just witnessed her family member almost lose himself,  rip someone apart, because of his own people making him addicted to a drug. Could she have survived mentally if she had been forced to kill him? Or would it have broken something so deep inside her she would never have healed? She had to be so stressed to begin with, Carius, Thane and all the memories, and he did that to her. She offered the story,  she offered it to him freely. And he gave her threats in return.  
  
He was supposed to help lift the burdens not add to them. What the hell would his father have done?  
  
Not let her crawl like an animal on her hands and knees to vomit in a toilet for one thing. Shit.  
  
He heard her groan and the toilet flush. A loud crash and cussing from the bath came next as she must have knocked over the basket she kept the guest toiletries in. He finally was able to bring himself to move when the door opened, when he went to help her to bed she pushed him away, staggering into Feron's room and shutting the door in his face.  
  
He deserved that.  
  
He made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, removing the dust cover off of the bed and after removing his boots and coat laid on the bare mattress. His mind racing with what his actions had done. The room was just beginning to lighten when he felt himself drift off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
Her eyes snapped open less then 2 hours later when her omni tool signalled an incoming message.  
  
_**GV:** You ok?_  
_**JSK:** I'm not sure anything will ever be ok._  
_**GV:** I take it you told him?_  
_**JSK:** Was given no choice. It would have been done eventually. But didn't want it to be like this._  
_**GV:** If you need me you know where to find me. Both kids are asleep and safe up in the loft. Chakwas and Joker stayed with them the whole time once we dropped into the Citadel. Doc said Joker refused to leave the kids even once they knew all of us were safe._  
_**JSK:** Thanks, Garrus. For everything. We will be on the Citadel until I know Thane's implants are back online. Kray is going to be with Carius, and I have already talked with him,  will go back again later today. He is more stable this time then before. But I doubt he will survive another episode intact. He's got  to stay out of this war._  
_**GV:** I'm heading down to the Refugee camp,  the Doc mentioned trading some civilian supplies for some military grade ones that had gotten mixed in with the  last shipment,  but the Turian in charge was giving her a hard time about it. I'll see if I can't straighten him out._  
_**JSK:** Give me a few minutes to get my bearings,  it was a hell of a night. Send out the notices of the last batch of junk we picked up for these people. I'll swing by to see the kids and check my terminal. Have EDI send in restock orders._  
_**GV:** Alright, I'll do a quick sweep of C-Sec as well. See if there is anything they need help with. Pallin is back at work,  he's working alongside Bailey so maybe he can help get that stick out of Pallin's ass._  
  
Shepard closed her omni tool groaning as she slowly got up. She noticed she was in Feron's room and grunted. She got up and slowly walked up the stairs,  seeing Kolyat asleep on the bed she grabbed a set of fresh clothes from the drawer and went to shower in Thane's room. She hit the button for the sonic shower letting the decon spray lightly coat her body before the sonic waves cleaned it all off. Stepping out she felt somewhat better,  dressed and made her way downstairs and out the door,  not even bothering to wake Kolyat. She had work to do.

 

* * *

  
  
"Mom!" came the yell as the silver flash of a girl wearing human bluejeans,  black lace up combat boots and a shirt with a blue flower print all over it,  came racing down the ramp toward her, jumping up for her mother to catch her in mid flight. She was being followed by a blue toddler wearing a black and blue t shirt, shorts and only one sock.  
  
"Mama,  mama", came the cry from her little boy.  
  
She bent down placing the girl on her feet and kissing her head before picking up her son,  hugging him, while he kissed her face. Aerlan came hurrying down the ramp carrying the missing sock.  
  
"When Joker announced you were at the airlock,  Melody took off running.  Not finished dressing Nico. Wouldn't wait. Only mama mama. Fast for a toddler." He slipped the sock onto Nico's bare foot. "Must make note of increased speed."  
  
She held Melody's hand while she carried Nico up to the Normandy. She sat with her daughter in the mess hall telling her what had happened,  and that everyone was ok, and later when her Grandfather was awake they would go see him.  But more then likely he would need to stay on the Citadel until the next time they came to dock as they couldn't wait for him to fully heal.  
  
She answered all of Melody's questions as best she could,  then told her she needed to get some work done. When Melody asked where her Father was,  she told her back in the apartment still asleep, they could go see him later but he was tired right now.  
  
"Oh." Melody said, something she hadn't done since they first brought her to live with them.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard made note of all the messages and requests for her from her Terminal. Miranda was wanting to talk with her again and saw she was apparently somewhere in the Presidium towers. A message from the Primarch wanting her to check into rumors of a Volus mole somewhere on the Citadel and gave a name she remembered from the first time she was here after reporting the assassination of Nihlus to the Council.  
  
Several of her crew wanted to talk to her, or see her somewhere on the Citadel,  so she made plans for that and then called James up. They sat on the couch and he finally told her what was really bothering him and that he had been offered a place in N7 training. He asked her some questions and she gave him the best answers she could, telling him he was a good soldier and must have done something right to be accepted,  he should really think about it they needed good soldiers.  
  
She went back down to the crew deck,  kissed Melody and Nico,  checked to make sure Garrus had dealt with the issue regarding the supplies for the medbay. Slipped up to the bridge surprising Joker with a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking him for watching over her kids then ran out of the airlock to his complaints of her being all touchy feely with him.

 

* * *

  
  
Miranda was actually on a holo device that activated when Shepard went into the Spectre requisitions office. More about her sister Oriana being missing and that she may be needing her help later. Shepard gritted her teeth, then told her about the information she had gotten about Kai Leng,  and that he was dead. Miranda warned her that Leng wasn't the only assassin that was on TIM's payroll.  
  
Then located both the Batarian codes that one of the investigators let her know had been activated somehow and they needed her help to trace,  along with the location of Din Korlack,  the Volus ambassador that the Primarch had told her might be a mole.  
  
She started to trace the codes and finally found the very last one,  then she felt the barrel of a pistol against the back of her head. She turned to see the Batarian terrorist that she had encountered on a mission long ago, " I remember you,  you rigged that asteroid to crash into Terra Nova. I had to fucking let you go in order to save those colonists. What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
The Batarian still has his gun pointed at her, "all of this is your fault Shepard. Everything that has happened to my people. I am here for vengeance."  
  
"Bullshit. You were the one that tried to rig up an collision,  and I had absolutely nothing to do with the Bahak relay. Your people kept the Leviathan of Dis a secret,  trying to cover up a fucking REAPER CORPSE, that likely indoctrinated all of them. They were the reason behind having to blow that relay, your people would have died either way,  only if the goddamned Reapers had gotten a hold of them it wouldn't have been quick, they would have suffered horribly. You seen the reports,  you watched it. You want vengeance then seek it against the ones that caused this shit. Join up with the rest of us and fight the damn Reapers."  
  
He stared at her almost a solid minute before dropping his gun from her face. "What's left of the Batarian fleet will join with the Alliance and Turians." He turned and walked away. The investigator asked if she wanted him arrested, Shepard told her no,  that everyone was making concessions because of the war.  
  
She stopped and grabbed a sandwich while walking toward the elevators to take her back to the chambers that were listed as the last known location for that Din Korlack guy, when she overheard someone from C-Sec telling someone to be careful that they had no way to disable any little packages that might have been left by Cerberus.  
  
She waited until the guy got done talking, "gimme a second."  
  
She flipped open her omni tool, "hey Garrus,  we still got those Cerberus turret schematics somewhere onboard the Normandy."  
  
"Dunno,  probably,  hold on. Hey EDI,  you heard that, do we still have that file?"  
  
"Yes, Garrus. Sending it to Shepard's omni tool now."  
  
"Thanks, EDI."  Shepard disconnected the call and then transferred the file to the officer,  while still eating. Then headed back to the elevator, she noticed a couple of people arguing, and got closer,  looking at the terminal like she was going to buy something. Then interrupted them by telling the guy that without those accounts to support the Citadel they couldn't get food or medical care to the people that needed it. The Salarian relented and agreed to keep his accounts open.  
  
Everywhere she went she overheard more locations for assets that could help them out. She kept track of them on her omni tool.  
  
She finally found the chambers and the listening device that the Volus dropped. As she listened she heard the gruff voice she hadn't heard for a while, "listen, I'm on the way. Keep em talking and drop my name. I'll be there in a second."  
  
She ran to the door and found it locked ...shit wrong door.  She ran to the door on the opposite side of the hall way and burst through,  seeing Zaeed standing over a couple of dead bounty hunters laying on the floor and a very scared Volus standing to the side. After talking with the Volus and convincing him to not only give them a bombing fleet she also got the name of the Turian colony that Cerberus was going to hit. She forwarded the intel to the Primarch and followed Zaeed out the door telling her to catch up with him at the docks.  
  
She let out a jaw cracking yawn as she headed back to the ship to give a report to both Anderson and Hackett, when she opened the docking bay's airlock she found Kaidan leaning against the wall.  
  
"Kaidan? What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and waited. He seemed to be really upset with what had happened the day before,  so she listened and when he asked if she would have shot him if he hadn't backed off and listened to what the other Councillor had said she was honest with him.  
  
"Yes,  Kaidan. I would have,  I didn't have time to see if you had been indoctrinated,  or somehow implanted as the other Cerberus sleeper agents had been. We had been tracking them,  keeping an eye on them and Udina for so long.  I let Sparatus know about Udina once again going above them to bring you in as Spectre. It wasn't that I doubted your abilities,  I doubted Udina's reasoning. You knew there was a lot of other things that needed to happen before you were appointed as a Spectre,  yet didn't question why they skipped all of it. They even brought in Nihlus for me, as a mentor,  but skipped it for you along with the evaluation."  
  
He leaned against the window looking out onto the docks, "Hackett offered me a position, off of the Citadel. But,  well,  you once asked if I would want to rejoin the Normandy crew. If your offer still stands I would like to come aboard, Commander."  
  
She stared at him, "you know things are different now. You accept it? Won't try and cause problems,  because I have enough of those already."  
  
"No,  no problems. I know things won't ever be the same. But if I can earn back at least your friendship,  that will be enough."  
  
She rocked back and forth,  chewed her lip, scratched at her jaw then nodded, "go grab your gear, when you get back check the bunk arrangements. Stay out of the cupboard marked as mine,  and don't steal my candy."  
  
He gave a chuckle, " yes,  Ma'am."  
  
She watched as he pulled a duffle and a beaten up old footlocker out from behind some of the potted plants and she started laughing, "smart ass. Come on up,  get situated then meet up with the new crew. I'll have Traynor give you a quick tour while I give my reports."  
  


* * *

  
  
She had just finished her reports when Joker's voice came across the comm, " uh, Commander we may have a slight issue in the Starboard observation lounge. Your husband has your newest crew member pinned to the bulkhead of the ship."  
  
"For fuck's sake." Shepard sighed then went running for the hallway,  "EDI,  take down the barrier around the maintenance shaft leading to the crew deck,"  the barrier dropped as Shepard reached it and slid down the sides not bothering to use the steps."Barrier back up EDI." She said as she dropped down from the ceiling landing on Thane's cot. She ran out the door and down the hall into the lounge to see that Kolyat had indeed pinned Kaidan to the wall.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Kaidan is a crew member,  why the hell have you attacked him? It better be good, Kolyat because I am so not in a good mood right now."  
  
"You really allowed him back on this ship as crew?" Kolyat growled at her, "after everything?"  
  
"He apologized,  saved your life along with our children's lives. He isn't the one causing problems here,  it's you. So if you can't get over your issues about Alenko then get the hell off the ship. I don't have time for this shit." She shook her head then turned and walked out.  
  
She gave a quick hug and kiss to Melody who was peeking around the corner from the mess hall. Telling her it was ok and she would be back in a little while, she had to go check on some things.  
  
Shepard stalked out of the Normandy's airlock toward the transit terminal. She had just about had enough. She needed to calm down and to think.  
  


* * *

  
  
Her first stop was to check in on Thane and Carius,  after that she made her way to C-Sec to talk with Bailey,  getting an update on everything that happened so far and Pallin said that the people were now starting to come up from the refuge under the wards. So she went to check on Rathan and Nayah,  still finding their store closed.  
  
The under ward dock was her next stop. Everyone there giving her updates on their supplies,  injuries. What they needed to replace. Many of them wanted to stay in the refuge until the war was over, but that would severely limit supplies. So those that had homes to go to had to evacuate,  but they could return if trouble came back.  
  
The scanners were in place and the Keepers had started to replicate them, along with fortifying more of the area. She breathed out a slight sigh of relief,  that is one thing off of Carius,  he wouldn't be pushed to build more of them.  
  
She recognized Nayah helping with some of the still scared drell children. And went to talk with her a few minutes. Everyone was still shaken but were trying their best to rally. After talking with as many others as she could,  she went back up to the upper levels.  
  
Wandering around she found herself outside of Scoops and went inside ordering a big cup of their double chocolatey chocolate chip ice cream with as many bears as could be smashed into it. She wondered over to what was left of the park and righted one of the benches so she could sit down. She watched the keepers and the groundskeepers moving around clearing away some of the mess that was left behind by Cerberus. By the time she had finished her ice cream she had come to a decision. It was going to be hard,  but she couldn't take the added issues of tension in her crew.  
  


* * *

  
  
She made a quick stop to talk with Thane's doctor to get the estimate of when they would bring the implants back online. She put the information into her omni tool,  then headed back to the Normandy.  
  
Kolyat was up in the loft pacing around when Jade walked in. She was followed by James and two other crew members. James didn't look at him but mumbled, " just give me a buzz when you're done,  Lola. The crates from the shipping container that you packed have already been sent to your place." Shepard nodded to him and walked over to the drawers under Melody's bunk and started to remove her clothes and items placing them carefully into one of the trunks that James had carried in.  
  
Kolyat stood there staring at her,  watching her pack up their daughter's belongings.  
  
She checked over the area carefully then went into the bathroom and retrieved Melody's things, packed them as well then sealed the crate. Repeating the process for Nico's things,  this time crawling around to reach things under the sofas down in the other area. She said not a word to Kolyat.  
  
The last crate she brought down she dragged over in front of the drawers and storage area and carefully packed Kolyat's items. "Jade,  what is this? What are you doing?"  
  
"I am packing your belongings along with the children's if you couldn't tell. James will take it to the apartment, along with making sure you and the children get there safely. Thane's implants will be brought online in," she checked her omni tool, "4 hours. Once I know his implants are functioning properly and they wake him, I will inform him of what has happened. Then I need to get back to work." She finished putting his clothing in and sealed the container.  
  
"James, I'm done in here. Pick up the containers,  I'll meet you down at the docks with the children." She said after she touched her comm link.  
  
The doors opened almost immediately and the same ones came in and picked up the containers,  the quickly went back out,  none of them looking at the Drell.  
  
"Follow me,  please." Jade said no emotion in her voice to her husband. She picked up Melody's butterfly from her bed and Nico's small bear then walked out of the loft. They stopped on the crew level where Melody was waiting with Nico.  
  
"Did you say your goodbyes?" Shepard kneeled in front of her daughter,  who nodded and said sadly, "just not to Uncle Joker yet." Aerlan was standing behind the children,  his eyes narrowed on Kolyat.  
  
"Alright,  sweetheart,  we can make a stop at the bridge for you both to say goodbye to Joker."  
  
Shepard stood in the airlock and waited while her children said their goodbyes to the pilot, when they turned away from him,  she saw her pilot slump in his chair and adjust his hat,  she also saw him swipe at his eyes quickly.  
  
Melody was clutching at her Mother's hand,  still not sure what exactly was happening. All her and Nico was told was that the two of them would be staying on the Citadel with their Father, while their Grandfather healed. That her Mother had to go back to work,  but would come visit as often as she could.  
  
"James,  take the containers to the apartment, drop them off in the lobby then meet me at these coordinates," she transferred the address to his omni tool.  
  
"Aye Aye, Commander."  
  


* * *

  
  
All of them were waiting outside of Thane's room when the doctor went inside to restart the implants,  about 10 minutes later he came back out letting them know they were working fine and Thane was awake.  
  
"I know you are anxious to see your Grandfather but let me talk to him first and let him know what happened, then the rest of you can come in. Ok?" Shepard leaned down brushing kisses on both her kids heads then went inside.  
  
She debriefed Thane,  told him he would remain on the Citadel until he healed,  the children and Kolyat would remain with him. This caused him to become agitated. Until she told him it was an order. If he was to come back,  family or not,  her orders were to be followed.  
  
"Yes, Commander." Thane said quietly,  his mind racing with unspoken questions.  
  
"I will bring in the others for a short visit, then I will make sure they get to the apartment safely, then I'm due to leave. If you get the chance please talk with Carius."  
  


* * *

  
  
Thane was staring at Kolyat who didn't look up from the floor the entire time they were in his room,  the children were talking or babbling in Nico's case,  a mile a minute. Shepard was looking out the window not saying anything.  
  
The doctor came in a few minutes later,  telling them that Thane needed to get some rest and they needed to run a few more tests to make sure everything was still working normally. The kids gave him kisses,  Shepard brushed a kiss on his forehead and Kolyat slipped out the door before Thane could stop him.  
  
James was leaning against the wall waiting for them all, " James escort them to the apartment,  make sure it's still clear and the system is in place and still functioning,  then meet me back at the ship. Once you report back, Joker will get us underway."  
  
"Yes,  Ma'am." He looked away as Shepard hugged and kissed her kids, there were tears in her eyes but she refused to give in and let them fall. Both kids were clinging to her. Once she gave them a few more kisses and told them she would be back soon they let her go.  
  
She gave a brief nod to Kolyat, told him to take care of the children then turned and walked away,  leaving him staring at her.  
  
"Blue,  I don't know what the hell you did,  but if it wasn't for Streak and little Songbird standing here, I would kick your ass clear back to Kahje." James growled at him quietly as he picked up the kids and carried them to the transport. Kolyat heard a hmpf from Aerlan as he turned following behind James, making notes in his omni tool.

 

* * *

  
  
"Joker,  I'm putting in the coordinates for pickups,  also Hackett said the Quarians were finally ready to talk. I'm not sure what kind of trouble they are in,  but I have a feeling it concerns the Geth and they want my help to get them back out of it,  or they would have contacted us earlier. Traynor also put some stops in that she thinks has Cerberus stamped all over it, figure out the best flight plan. Once James is back on board make sure everyone is here then get us going. We have work to do."  
  
"Aye, aye, Commander." Joker's voice was quiet and flat sounding not like his usual self at all. She had noticed everyone was much quieter then normal,  the whole ship was, without the children there. The halls didn't echo with Nico's laughter or Melody's endless questions.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was sitting at the bar in the lounge when Liara came through the door,  they were currently working their way towards Far Rim,  stopping here and there to pick up items that could help them in the war.  
  
"Shepard,  there was a message just passed to me from Asari High Command,  they received a distress signal. It's originating in the Mesana system. They want us to go check it out."  
  
Shepard snorted,  downing a shot of light blue alcohol before pouring another one, " of course they do. Give Joker the coordinates,  we will fit it in somewhere between finding Ann Bryson,  collecting all the shit people want, getting to the Quarians,  cleaning up messes caused by Cerberus, all while dodging fucking Reapers."  
  
Liara wrung her hands,  wanting to help her friend by not really knowing what to do,  she knew Shepard was hurting. Opting to leave her children behind,  leaving Kolyat and Thane. Worrying about Carius and Feron. Then dealing with the Reapers. She honestly didn't know how Shepard kept going.  
  
"I'll be in my room trying to gather intel on what exactly is going on there. I have Glyph still monitoring all the frequencies I set up for Feron. He hasn't checked in for almost 2 months now. I found some resources and sent them to the Crucible project." She backed away toward the door when Shepard didn't say anything,  just downed another shot and poured another one.  
  
"Commander, we will be coming up on Gellix in about 3 hours. Traynor said there were signs that some scientists or some crap like that from Cerberus were hold up there." Joker came across the comm.  
  
"A'right,  have Garrus and Kaidan meet me in the Shuttle bay 15 minutes before we get in range. Ready to go and each with packs. I'm going up to the loft." Shepard let out a sigh,  downed the last drink then dumped the glass into the washer.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was changing from her hoodie and baggie pants to her underarmor. Her omni tool sent out a ping and she looked at the sender.  
  
"Hey,  sweetheart. Missed you,  how are you and Nico enjoying your time with your dad and grandfather?" She said as her daughters face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Hi, Mom. We miss you too,  when are you coming back for us? Grandfather is constantly yelling at Dad,  telling him he failed in his duties. Father's not really saying anything. Dr Aerlan only stares at Dad,  then goes back to doing research. Nico,  well Nico hasn't really done much other then to play with a few of his toys. He hasn't been sleeping well either, I think he really misses you,  so do I."  
  
"There are several more stops I need to make first then I can have Joker bring us back to the Citadel for a quick stop. Things are getting really hectic so I don't think we will be able to stay long, your Aunt Tali's people are finally willing to talk to us. So I really need to get there,  then your Aunt Liara brought me something the Asari needs help on too. We are getting close to one of our stops now,  sweetheart so I can't talk for much longer, can you let me see Nico for a minute before we need to  say goodbye?"  
  
Her daughter hung her head a little, "oh okay." She got up and walked over to where Nico was sitting on the floor,  listlessly banging a toy on the floor.  
  
"Nico,  mama's on the holo."  
  
"Mama mama,  love you. No more bye bye. Want to go home." Nico's little jaw wobbled and his big eyes looked at her.  
  
"I love you too,  little man. Mama will be home to see you soon. You be a good boy for your Dad and Grandfather, ok. Listen to your sister. I miss you so both so much. Give mama a kiss,  I have to go to work now."  
  
Huge tears fell from Nico's big black eyes as he kissed the holo screen,  the silver of his iris taking on a liquid sheen.  
  
"I love you both. I'll be in touch. Take care of Nico for me Melody. I have to go now EDI just sent me a message. I love you,  bye." Shepard said as she activated the last seal on her chest piece and grabbed her helmet.  
  
"I love you to Mom." Melody said right before the connection was cut.  
  
"Melody,  I thought I heard your Mother. Is she coming back?" Kolyat was leaning against the railing of the second floor balcony. Looking down at the children in the living room area.  
  
"No, Father. She said sometime soon,  maybe." Melody sat on the floor beside Nico who laid down with his head on her leg and held onto his bear.

 

* * *

  
  
What have I done? This isn't a stable life. This is what I was condemning us too, when I told her I was taking the children? Would Nico and Melody grow to despise their Mother for leaving them as I did my own Father? Or would they come to despise me for taking them from their Mother?  
  
Kolyat was sitting on the edge of their bed,  his head in his hands. Dreading when Thane would be released from the hospital, all this week he has been glaring at him with those damned eyes. Seeing into him,  making him feel worse then he already did. He knew he failed,  again, he knew that it should have been Thane in his place. He wasn't up to this. He was out of his league when it came to fighting, war and everything that went with it.  
  
Everything was fine until that damn relay blew up and then the Reapers. All of them were happy.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those that are still reading this long story of mine. Hopefully there are those still getting enjoyment from it.

* * *

 

 

Shepard threw her helmet across the room as soon as she entered the loft,  "who the fuck does he think he is telling me that the Normandy is my true love. That bastard wouldn't know true love if it got up slapped him upside the head then beat him with a sign that reads True Love with an arrow on it."  
  
"Shepard, try and calm down." Liara said to her as she helped to remove the armor from her. Some of the pieces had gotten severely damaged from Cerberus fire,  including the one that got her in the back of the leg knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Fuck,  Liara,  careful pulling that off like that." Shepard groused as Liara grabbed hold of the damaged armor and yanked at it. The seals had become damaged and wasn't giving way.  
  
"EDI,  call Garrus up here, Shepard is stuck in this armor." Liara called out and kept pulling on the piece.  
  
"Joker,  uhh..." Shepard grunted, Liara kept pulling as Shepard held onto corner of the desk that was bolted to the floor, "how long till we, urk... damn it Liara,  that hurt,  get to the meeting place to transfer those scientists. Damn it Garrus,  watch what you are doing with that."  
  
Joker was trying to hide his laughter when he told her they would be arriving in under thirty minutes. Then according to the map, all the current pickups were finished and could head to either the Asari place or pick up Ann Bryson,  just had to tell him which one.  
  
" 'K, Asari first then Bryson, after that head to the Citadel,  umpf, I have to get new armor. Shit,  watch those talons, Garrus. EDI, place an order for another set and let Delan know ...  about fucking time you got that off me... let Delan know he's got a shipment on the way, send an inventory listing with the message."  
  
Shepard put her baggy pants and hoodie back on after Garrus and Liara left,  dragging her now useless armor down to the cargo hold to send it out for recycling. After she did that she went down to the med bay,  got a shot of pain reliever then sat in the mess hall going over the lists of everything they had to distribute on the Citadel.  
  
Her omni tool pinged and she paused a second before answering it.  
  
"Kolyat,  how are the children? Has Thane been released yet?" She asked him,  her eyes moving over his face,  noticing the dullness to his eyes and scales.  
  
"The children are fine and Dad is asleep in his room right now. He kept yelling at the doctor and getting out of the hospital bed to come home, if it wasn't for Carius catching him going up the vent he would have snuck out days ago. Come home. Please,  come home. I don't want this, I want us to be together. This isn't right." Kolyat said to her,  he had dropped his head into his hand and was rubbing furiously at the top of his head.  
  
"Kolyat, the Normandy isn't the place for kids. You said it yourself,  it's a warship. At least on the Citadel you have places to go out to, other people to talk with,  children their own age to be around. The bunker is safe,  far safer then even the Normandy. Everything the kids and you need is there in the bunker and on the Citadel."  
  
"It doesn't have you,  the kids and I miss you. I was stupid. You are what we need, the Normandy too,  the kids are missing everyone. Nico hasn't spoken much this entire time,  I haven't heard him laugh at all. Melody just sits there with Nico on the floor. When we go out,  they don't talk to anyone but Father. They don't want to be here and neither do I. We want to be on that ship with you."  
  
"Commander,  sorry to interrupt but we are 5 minutes from the rendezvous spot,  The Durham is awaiting our arrival."  
  
"Thanks,  Joker. Make sure all of the passengers are ready to transfer over. I'll be there as soon as I can. Shepard out."  
  
"I have to go Kolyat. Tell the kids I love them and hope to see them soon. I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Jade,  wait..." Kolyat started but the connection terminated before he could say more. He banged his fist on the table several times rattling the centerpiece and his tea mug.  
  
"Dad?" Melody's voice called from behind him. "What is it, Melody?"  
  
"Mom's not coming home is she."  
  
"No ... not yet." Kolyat had his elbows on the table and was using his thumbs to stroke the space in between his brow ridges.  
  


* * *

  
"Have you learned anything more about the distress signal, Liara?" Shepard asked as the shuttle made its way down to the surface of the planet.  
  
"Yes,  it's coming from a Monastery. Shepard,  it apparently is an Ardat Yakshi Monastery. They sent in Commando's when the signal was received but apparently lost contact with them all."  
  
"Ardat  Yakshi, if they needed a Monastery there must have been a hell of a lot more then just Samara's three daughters. Samara told me she knew of only three. Guess your government kept even their own Justicars out of the loop on this place."  
  
"It was also why they didn't want our help to begin with,  but with all of the Commando's going missing they sent the request." Liara said,  wringing her hands.  
  
"So we have no idea what we are walking into other then something that can take out several commando units. Just fucking lovely."  
  
Cortez landed the shuttle, Liara, Kaidan and Shepard got out. Then split up looking for any clues as to what was happening.  
  
"Shepard,  someone just got here,  the engine on this skycar is still warm." Kaidan told her as she was wondering around the area finding a little bit of this and that to sell.  
  
"Alright, let's get to it." She turned on the flashlight mod in her helmet and jumped across the opening where the lift should have been,  starting down the ladder. All of a sudden loud screeches and screams were heard. "Oh shit, not those things again." She muttered to herself. Kaidan had no idea what they were but were giving him chills and Liara only muttered, "Goddess" as she went down the ladder.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Samara,  what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shepard asked the Asari Justicar as she pointed the gun to her own head preparing to pull the trigger.  
  
"By my code as a Justicar,  this is the only way that I can allow my daughter to live. I can not let her leave the Monastery." Samara was saying to her,  while looking at her daughter, her voice calm and measured but her eyes so sad.  She had already had to kill one daughter then had to leave another to die in the Monastery when they found out she was being turned into a Banshee, but had enough will of her own left to detonate the bomb that destroyed the ones inside along with most of the Monastery itself.  
  
Shepard acted quickly to disarm and bind Samara, while her daughter talked to her,  told her she had her own code. If she had wanted to leave she could have,  but didn't. She gave her word that she would stay there,  rebuild the Monastery so that the Justicar's code would still be fulfilled.  
  
Shepard felt the change in the way Samara held herself and let her go. She accepted her daughter's word then thanked Shepard. Telling her that as soon as she saw Felare settled she would join the fight against the Reapers.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Fucking hell,  this place is Reaper Central." James was looking out of the shuttles front view screen as Cortez did his best to evade the Harvesters that filled the sky.  
  
Cortez picked up a broken signal from one of the units and they drew closer seeing several humans inside waving frantically at them.  
  
"Are you Ann Bryson?" Shepard yelled into the comm, at the affirmative answer she told them all to sit tight they would be right there to get them out. Just then a Harvester came at them, Cortez had to pull away and dodge the attack.  
  
The shuttle hovered just long enough for the crew to jump off before Cortez took off again, evading and drawing the attention of the Harvesters, giving Shepard and the crew enough time to find cover.  
  
The shaky construction of the buildings meant they had to take it slow,  killing the Reaper ground forces,  jumping over blockages and trying to find ladders to bypass areas they couldn't get to. Finally after EDI fixed the bridge while Kaidan was yelling how he hated those damned Banshee's,  James was yelling at EDI to hurry up and Shepard was yelling at everyone to shut the fuck up and shoot the fucking Reapers,  they found a working lift to go up to where Ann Bryson was.  
  
She was the only one still alive in the room,  the others had tried to run. They didn't get very far. Everyone was catching their breaths while EDI was scavenging around the area topping off everyone's packs with heatsinks, mods, credits and parts that were in resell condition. Finally they started out of the area heading to where Cortez could swing in and pick them up.  
  
Ann kept going on and on about the artifact,  having no idea it was something that could cause indoctrination,  James pointed up to a giant mural that was painted on the rock wall. It depicted what looked like a Reaper being worshipped by Humanoid figures. Which of course set Ann off into her own little fantasy world of science. Shepard hung her head and they started toward another area, when they had to stop and take cover. There was a group of Reapers around one of the artifacts that was identical to the one in the lab and the one that was destroyed in that mining colony.  
  
All of a sudden Ann started talking in the monotoned voice and Shepard grabbed her,  yelling at Kaidan to shoot that fucking artifact. Once he did that it not only drew the Reapers attention but caused Ann to come out of the trance she had been in. Shepard yelled at her to follow them, don't look back and to run straight for the shuttle.  
  
When they all got on board and Cortez got away from the Harvesters,  they all sat there listening to Ann go on and on about needing to tell her Father, speculating about the artifact and if maybe what killed the Reaper long ago was a rogue one... and blah blah blah. Finally Shepard knelt down and told her that her father was dead,  his assistant had been indoctrinated by the artifact and had killed him.  
  
Ann had been shook up by that revelation but promised to help them anyway she could. Once back on the Normandy they took her to the med bay where Dr Chakwas scanned her and gave her some vitamin shots then a light sedative to put her to sleep,  the woman was exhausted.  
  
"Commander, I know you said to head straight for the Citadel,  but we got another message from the Quarians. They want you to go there as soon as you can. I think they got themselves into some deep shit and need someone to wade in and pull them out."  
  
"Alright, Joker. Let them know we are going there now,  but only for a brief stop,  we have a civilian on board and it's imperative she gets to get to the Citadel ASAP. Once we drop her off and take care of everything there we can make the relay jumps straight back."  
  
"Aye Aye, Commander."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Thane, did you or did you not get clearance from the Doctors there to be able to rejoin the crew when we get back to the Citadel?" Shepard asked over the QEC connection that the Alliance had set up for her to the apartment the day before.  
  
"I am fit, Siha. The wound has healed." Thane said,  dodging the question for the second time.  
  
Shepard crossed her arms and dropped back into her thug pose." Thaaaane ... that is not what I asked. Now stop shitting around and tell me."  
  
He blinked at her then sighed, "no, Siha. I did not get a formal release. I have an appointment for tomorrow and they will release me then for duty."  
  
Shepard raised her eyebrow at that statement,  it sounded to her like he wouldn't give the doctor any other choice but to release him whether it was a good decision or not. "Have the doctor forward the form to Chakwas. Then when we dock,  you will take a physical exam here given by both Aerlan and Chakwas. Then I will decide if you are part of crew again."  
  
He let out a hmm sound. Then they both heard the sound of running feet as Melody followed by Nico headed for the living room.  
  
"Mother, are you coming to get us now?" Melody asked breathlessly, a chorus of "mama mama, wanna go home," came from Nico.  
  
"It will be a few more days before I get there. We have to go to see your Aunt Tali's people yet, after I talk to them then we will head back. But I can't stay,  I promised them we would hurry back to help them."  
  
"We are coming with you,  Jade. None of us want to be here,  this is not where we should be. We should be together as a family, it's been a whole damn month, Jade. We aren't going to take no for an answer, so don't bother saying it." Kolyat said to her, as he came around the corner into the living room carrying Nico's bear that he must have dropped when he was running. "Everyone is still packed. We will be ready to leave as soon as you get here, meeting you at the docks if necessary. But we won't be left behind, not now, not ever again."  
  
"Kolyat,  things are getting rougher out here." Shepard told him, she seen the way the children were clinging to him and to Thane. Nico was looking up at her with those eyes of his, and Melody had that haunted look she had the very first time she stepped off of Feron's ship.  
  
"Damn it,  Jade. Enough. What I said that night was stupid, I'm sorry, alright. The children need you, and so do I." Kolyat told her gripping onto that bear tightly.  
  
"Kolyat, this isn't about that. I can't have crew members attacking each other. It's just that simple,  it undermines everything. Puts stress on everyone. If my crew can't work together everything falls apart, it puts everyone in jeopardy. I can't have that. I had to deal with it with the last crew I had,  the members at each others throats,  the yelling, the fighting between them. Pulling weapons or biotics on each other. That sort of sh... stuff can't happen,  not now,  not when it's this important. I'm tired Kolyat, and having that dumped on top of it. No,  it's just to much."  
  
"He pulled a gun on you,  Jade. He held it on you and wouldn't listen. He would have shot you. Then when I went on board and seen him sitting in the lounge acting as if nothing happened,  I lost my temper."  
  
"And it never occurred to you that, unless I had approved it, Kaidan wouldn't have been sitting in that lounge to begin with?" Shepard had her arms crossed again,  the kids were looking back and forth between them,  and Thane was staring at Kolyat.  
  
"No, I was to busy being angry to think about that stuff," he admitted to her. "Jade,  we need to be with you. I'll apologize to the bastard if that's what it takes to get us back together."  
  
Shepard stood there staring at him until Joker cut across telling them they were coming up on the relay and would need to cut the QEC call. "This is the last time,  Kolyat. No more of that bullshit. And you leave Kaidan alone,  he just lost communication with his Mother and his Father is listed as MIA. Stay away from him unless we are on a mission. If you pull another stunt like the one you did on board, so help me I will drop you off at the first dock we come to. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Jade." She glared at him, "Shep?" Nope, not that one either by the look in her eyes."Commander."  
  
"I love you all, see you soon,  gotta go now,  bye." Shepard blew a kiss toward the kids as the comm cut out.  
  
"You attacked Major Alenko?" Thane was glaring at Kolyat. "Melody take Nico and go make sure everything is packed, other then what we carry in our duffles please,  I need to speak with your Father." Melody took Nico by the hand and they hurried as fast as Nico's legs could go to their room.  
  
"Explain." Thane glared at him and Kolyat straightened his jacket as best he could while holding a teddy bears paw. "It was like this...", he launched into the story of what happened after Thane had been stabbed.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Commander, we have docked with the Quarian ship, their Admirals have asked permission to come aboard." Joker's voice came across the comm.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes to get there Joker,  then give them permission,  I don't think I can handle what they are going to tell me without a cup of coffee and at least half a chocolate bar."  
  
"Maybe you better make that a tea, you may need the calming effects. 'Cuz I can almost bet they are gonna get on your last nerve."  
  
"Hell, you're probably right.  Let me get it along with taking an aspirin,  then I'll be good to go." Shepard said as she got out the tea tin,  the attendant poured the near boiling water into her cup. As she carried it to the med bay she was trying to stuff a chocolate bar in her mouth, it wasn't as good as Miranda's but it was chocolate none the less.  
  
"Commander,  you're gonna choke on that stuff one of these times,  stop trying to shove the whole bar in at once for God's sake." Chakwas said to her as she watched Shepard reach up into the cupboard, the bar hanging from her mouth.  
  
Shepard let out a grunt,  took out the bar,  shoved in the pills and tried to drink near scalding tea, "fuck that's hot."  
  
"On my way up Joker, " she told him after she fanned off her tongue.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I can't believe this, we are in the middle of a war against a being that will wipe out every sapient species and all of you just one morning wake up and decide to go, 'huh, well now is a good time to start another war with the fucking Geth?' " Shepard yelled at the Quarians, "you didn't bother to even try to talk with them did you? No, I bet you listened to the escapee from the loony bin, Xen, here and thought it was going to be a quick, 'hey,  we're here for our homeworld, get off it , k thanks, bye' type of war."  
  
The Admirals looked at each other not understanding what Shepard was saying, "we were able to drive the Geth back to the home system when this signal started broadcasting."  
  
"The Reaper's," Shepard hung her head shaking it. She should have known. "Fan-fucking-tastic."  
  
"Our ships are trapped in the system,  they have a dreadnought that can outgun everything we got,  it's where the signal is originating from." Admiral Gerell said.  
  
"That's because they were building them to fight the Reaper's you moron." Shepard said to him, "the true Geth understood the Reaper's were a threat, the unit they had sent out to find me,  to actually help me,  saw first hand what these things could do."  
  
"We can win this war,  if we can take out that dreadnought." Gerrel insisted.  
  
"Win? You insisted on involving the live ships in this war,  we need them to get to safety or we will lose all our civilians." Koris yelled at Gerrel.  
  
_'This is just one big goddamn train wreck'_ ,  Shepard thought to herself. "Alright,  shut the hell up let me think a minute." She stared at the hologram of the dreadnought in front of her and took a drink of her now cool tea.  
  
"The Normandy's stealth system can get us in,  the Geth don't need or use windows so we don't have to worry about one just happening to look outside and see us. We can find a place to dock then get in and disable that signal."  
  
"Yes,  yes that might just work. Without that signal it might throw them into disarray then we can ..." Xen started saying and Shepard interrupted her before she could spew more of her crazy into the room.  
  
"... get your people to the relay and to safety. I am doing this to get your civilians out of harms way, not so you can do something even stupider." Shepard growled at her.  
  
She heard what sounded like a relieved sigh coming from Koris, "good,  our civilians have seen to much fighting already, thank you, Shepard."  
  
"Joker, send a message to my family,  let them know I will, once again, be delayed in getting to the Citadel."  
  
"Aye, Aye, Commander. Thane is not going to be happy to hear he is missing all the fun again."  
  
"I have a feeling there is going to be a lot more "fun" before this war is over."  
  
Shepard reached under the war table and gave a jerk, a tearing sound was heard and the Admirals watched as she brought up a small cloth bag. Opening it she dumped one of the candies into her hand then attached the bag using the velcro straps back to the underside of the table.  
  
"I'd offer you one,  but you'd only get really sick from it." She leaned her hip on the table as she opened the wrapper. The Admiral's only stared at her.  
  
Admiral Raan cleared her throat, "we will send our newest Admiral along for technical support."  
  
Shepard looked up before popping the piece of candy into her mouth, "mmm,  hey Tali." She smiled as she seen her Quarian sister walking into to the room. "Glad you could make it to this wonderful party. Alright Admirals, I'll go ready a team to hit the dreadnought. I suggest you head back to your ships and be ready to get the hell out of this system."  
  
"I will be staying on board, Captain Shepard,  to coordinate between everyone." Admiral Raan said to her as Shepard started to leave the room.  
  
Shepard turned back to her, "uh huh, just know that as soon as the dreadnought is down, and your people have hit that relay, I'm going to get to the Citadel for business. Then we can come right back to drop you off."  
  
"Tali,  you and I have business to discuss in the conference room,  follow me please." Shepard said to her as she opened the door to the into the hallway from the war room.  
  
"So, Admiral." Shepard smiled at her. "It's mainly a formality, because I'm an expert on the Geth." Tali said to her as she walked into the room. "Well, that you are, Tali." Shepard leaned up against the glass wall. "What's going on here, Tali?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here Shepard, we have the largest fleet in the galaxy and if you help us we can then help you. We will hit the Reapers with everything we got,  well whatever is left of it after this stupid war. I talked with Legion, well, after you yelled at us. I really thought we had a chance at peace between our people. But then, Xen found my Father's research and she developed new weapons. The other Admirals thought we had a chance to take back the homeworld." She started to wring her hands while looking out the viewport. "Showing dissension among the Admirals would have divided the fleet,  we couldn't do that, not with war looming." She heard Shepard sigh and move up behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry about Earth, Shepard." Tali said turning back to her. "And well,  just so you know, we have to keep things professional between us while the Admirals are here,  but if you want to catch up maybe we can meet up in the loft?"  
  
"Sounds good, Tali. Let me figure out who else to take with us,  after we get back, I'll give you a call. I have a lot of holo's and vids of your niece and nephew to show you." Shepard smiled at her as Tali bounced on her three toed feet.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Damn it, a priority message just came through. Admiral Koris's ship just got shot down." Tali said, a mixture of panic and grief in her voice.  
  
"Any survivors?"  
  
"I don't know, Admiral Raan is asking to be put through." Tali told her as they were still trying to work their way to the core to disconnect the signal. "Alright, Tali go ahead and put her through."  
  
"Shepard,  this is Raan,  the fleet is collapsing, I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to hold out." There was a hint of panic in her voice, she was watching her people being shot down.  
  
"We will have that signal down soon, Admiral."  
  
Shepard opened another door and heard a very loud,  very ominous sound. As she made her way slowly down to the bottom, the sound got louder. She barely had time to duck with a giant shockwave went past them. "Oh holy hell fucking shit. We have to dodge that damn thing?" Shepard muttered,  her hold on the assault rifle tightened. Tali just looked at her. Garrus of course had to be a smart ass, "hate to be in front of that bastard."  
  
"We're gonna need to find the maintenance lock in order to shut that damn thing down." Garrus said as he popped his head over the barrier and started shooting at a Geth that had a rocket launcher. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Shepard yelled as a Hunter tried to use his cloaking ability to get in close to her.  
  
"This is just like old times." Garrus yelled over the comms, which was quickly followed by a, " you bosh'tet," from Tali.  
  


* * *

  
"Help us, Shepard- Krios - Commander."  
  
"Legion? What they hell have they done to you?" Shepard looked up and saw so many cables attached to her Geth friend she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Good to see you again Legion,  don't worry we will have you down in no time." Garrus said to him,  carefully edging Shepard away from the control panel that was right in front of her.  
  
"Wait, this is where is the signal is coming from, maybe the geth is hacked or they are helping them voluntarily. " Tali said,  wringing her hands  
  
"Legion helped us before, Tali. I trust him. Get him out of there Garrus." Shepard said as she moved closer to the railing.  
  
"There are hardware blocks located in this room,  you must first disable them in order to release this platform."  
  
"How the hell did they get you Legion?" Shepard looked back up at where Legion's platform was suspended with a myriad number of cables and wires, the way he was positioned there reminded her of a Crucifixion.  
  
As they moved around the room collecting items and looking for the terminal to release the hardware blocks Legion told them of how when the Creators attacked them they were offered the upgrade codes by the Old Machines. Tali tried to argue that nothing excuses making an alliance with the Reapers. Garrus shut her down by saying many would have said the same thing between the Turians and Krogans with curing the genophage and creating an alliance.  
  
Tali,  in what Shepard thought was a rather whiney voice, said she had tried to get the Admirals to negotiate but they wouldn't listen. Shepard cut her off and told them to just find that terminal and get Legion down out there.  
  
"Ha,  there it is," Garrus ran up to the panel and started to hack it to release the shackles on Legion who then dropped to the floor. Tali told the Admirals the signal was about to go offline. Then a bright flash and the huge glowing ball that had been near Legion went out. "As a gesture of cooperation,  the drive core has been disabled. All weapons and barriers are now offline." Legion said to them,  looking up from several floors below. Legion looked around when red lights came on and the sound of data transfers echoed in the room. "Alert,  Geth reinforcements incoming."  
  
"Shit,  let's move it. Find someway off this ship."  
  
They were taking out as many Geth as they could while listening to Raan trying to mobilize the fleet to get them into position to get them safely to the relay, only to hear Gerrel interrupt and order them to fire on the now helpless dreadnought.... with Shepard, Tali and Garrus still onboard.  
  
Both Shepard and Tali started yelling at them to hold fire and was quickly joined by Raan. Over it all you could hear Garrus cussing about the damn stupid Quarians.  
  
"Concentrate on the Geth,  I'll kick the Admiral's asses later."  
  
There was a break in the fighting and Shepard leaned over to check on Legion when the fleet opened fire on the dreadnought, part of the ship exploded sending Shepard stumbling into Garrus. For a minute she froze,  panic in her rapid breaths.  
  
"Easy, Shep. I got ya," Garrus said. She nodded then squeezed his forearm guards even though he probably didn't feel it.  
  
"Let's get to the escape pods." Shepard yelled over the comms as they slid down the ladder running to the closest door. "Geth don't use escape pods, Shepard- Krios- Commander."  
  
"Of course you don't,  any suggestions then."  
  
"Geth fighter planes are docked portside,  we can use those." Legion told them over the comms,  he was on a different floor and was also making his way to the docking area.  
  
"Let's haul ass."  
  
More explosions, more cussing and a loss of gravity field that almost lost them Tali if it wasn't for Legion grabbing her at the last second and pulling her into him then helping her down into the small ship. It was certainly a tight fit, Garrus on the bottom with Shepard on his lap and Tali on hers. Garrus subharmonics must have been sounding out a mixture of laughter and happiness at this. She heard Tali tell Garrus to stop it, then a slapping motion.  
  
"Stop it you two,  I don't want to be the filling in your sandwich. Legion, let Joker know who we are so we don't get shot down."  
  
"Shepard, what do you mean by sandwich?" Tali asked her. "Just think about it for a minute,  I'm sure it will come to you." Shepard smirked.  
  
A few seconds later Garrus started to laugh,  and not long after comes, "Ugh, Shepard you are both a couple of bosh'tets."  
  


* * *

  
  
"That was completely unacceptable,  you put the mission,  your people and my people in danger when you already knew we had taken care of it." Shepard was standing over Admiral Gerrel as he was hunched over holding his stomach where Shepard had just hauled off and punched him,  not holding back her augmented strength. "Get the fuck off my ship."  
  
"Captain Shepard,  you must understand..." Raan started to say. Shepard flung up her finger, "not another word. If I didn't need your fleet .. so help me after that stunt ..."  
  
"He nearly got us killed, Raan."  
  
"Please, you must understand the Geth inflicted heavy casualties on us before you disabled that Reaper signal." Raan tried again.  
  
"It wouldn't have happened had you not attacked the Geth first. Which seems to be a habit of your people."  
  
Even Tali had nothing to say to that as she knew it was true.  
  
Shepard sighed,  rotated her neck, then the same ripping sound was heard as she grabbed another piece of candy from the stash under the console. "Alright,  you said they have a planetary defense cannon?" Shepard asked her as she started to unwrap the sweet. "Had, Shepard,  Admiral Koris used his own ship to take it out, he crash landed on the homeworld."  
  
"Damn it,  my kids are not going to like this one bit. Joker send..."  
  
"Already sent Commander,  and I swear if you make me send another,  and that boy of your looks at me with those big eyes of his while I have to tell him his Mother is not coming home yet,  so help me I'll have EDI shoot everyone out of the airlock and go get him myself."  
  
"Understood. Thanks,  Joker." Shepard said,  then a second later came, " yeah,  yeah,  just don't tell anyone else I said that."  
  
"Without those Reaper upgrades the worst should be over now." Raan said to the others who were still standing around the war room console.  
  
"Shepard - Krios - Commander,  we are here to offer assistance." Legion said as he walked down the steps to the war room.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Raan said backing up quickly.  
  
"This is my friend Legion,  he helped me with the Collectors." Shepard said,  Tali interrupted her by said that Legion was an "it" which did not sit well with Shepard at all.  
  
"The Reapers were using **him** as a signal booster for the Reaper signal." Shepard said,  sucking her teeth with a loud clicking sound,  starting at Tali and daring her to interrupt her again.  
  
"This is a fascinating prototype,  if I could have time to study it..." Xen said as Legion walked closer to Shepard.  
  
"You better back the fuck up bitch,  this is my friend,  you won't be getting your grubby hands on him,  ever."  
  
Raan asked Legion about the Geth response and he let them know that the signal was just long range,  they have short range capabilities on the planet. Once those short range signals are up and running,  the Geth will no longer be in disarray and will recover, still with the programming upgrades from the Reapers.  
  
Raan started to panic needing to warn the fleets and sent Xen back to her own ship to prepare.  
  
"Legion,  where is the Reaper base?" Shepard turned toward the holo map that Legion had bought up of Rannoch  
  
"Unknown." Legion said to her, then started using a terminal when she told him to find it.  
  
"We do know of a server which is base for the fighter ship programs, they are targeting the Creator liveships if we take those down it will save many Creator lives."  
  
"Program it into the map,  Legion. I need to go rescue Koris,  then I really need to get to the Citadel. We'll do FTL jumps and use the quickest mass relay jumps to get there and back to take out that server and base."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I can't believe Xen, she doesn't seem to care about anything but taking back the homeworld no matter the cost to your people. Saying the civilians wants were immaterial,  did they even bother asking them? Those people didn't want this war,  I can almost guarantee it, if Koris's reactions are anything to go by. Come on,  let's get the Admiral and take down those jamming signals,  Cortez can take out the cannons after that." Shepard literally stomped the entire way from signal tower to signal tower,  killing the Geth and swiping whatever she could.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Koris,  we need those coordinates to pick you up,  your people need you. If you don't go back they are going to try and leave the flotilla,  and there are tons of Geth between them and the relay, how do you think it's going to end?"  
  
"Okay, Shepard. I'm sending the coordinates now." Koris voice sounded defeated,  he was stuck between a rock and a hard place,  he desperately wanted Shepard to look for survivors even though from what she had already said there were none,  and getting back to the rest of the fleet to protect the people he could. This was a pointless war,  they should have just listened to Shepard and Tali to begin with. Would his people never learn?  
  


* * *

  
  
"There he is, I see him. Open the hatch, James." Shepard pulled the small artillery cannon over and locked it into place as the shuttle's hatch opened up, she started shooting the Geth as they were running toward Koris,  who in turn was trying to make it to where the shuttle could pick him up. After several minutes,  Koris turned and took one more shot at the Geth then jumped into the shuttle,  Cortez took off as quickly as he could. "Welcome aboard, Admiral."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Joker send a message to Kolyat, have them pack up their stuff and get it to our docking bay. Garrus,  check and crate everything for Delan,  don't forget to update the manifest. EDI,  get those restock orders ready as soon as we are in range send them out,  priority." Shepard had no sooner taken a step on board after they delivered Koris to another ship in his part of the fleet, then she started shouting orders. She felt the ship give a slight shudder as Joker sent it into FTL to get to the relay. She stopped long enough to update the list of items she had to include the Geth jamming technology that James had run across while rescuing the Admiral. Then she hurried to the loft,  calling Tali up.  
  
She had started some of the home vids that were taken on Earth so Tali could watch them before she started to strip out of her armor to put on some civies. "Kee'lah,  what happened to your back, Shep?" Tali must have been staring at the mass of scarring that was now covering almost the entirety of her back. She decided to give her the quick version of the story as she continued to dress.  
  
They felt the ship give a tiny shudder again as Joker sent the Normandy into FTL,  he certainly wasn't wasting any time getting them to the Citadel.  
  
After Tali left,  Shepard sat at her terminal and read through all the messages,  deleting the junk mail. Several more crew wanted to spend some time hanging out with her so she set up times,  they would have a few hours on the Citadel as the ship was loaded with supplies anyway. She would let her family know that she needed to make sure her crew got their time with her free of pressure then she could come back and spend the rest of the time with them while they headed to back to Rannoch.  
  


* * *

  
  
She met them at the docks,  her children barely waiting until the doors had opened before running to her. She dropped to her knees gathering them to her while they covered her in kisses. Aerlan smiled at them then hurried up the ramp and back on the Normandy.  
  
When they had enough for the moment Shepard stood up and addressed Thane, "paperwork transmitted?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. Permission to come aboard?" Thane asked, the smirk already starting to show through.  
  
"Permission granted,  head straight for medical and get the exam done with." Shepard told him, he gave her a bow and slowly started up the ramp, "ahem... Thane did you forget something?"  
  
He stopped,  turned to her, a smile threatening to show forth. "Hmm, no Siha. As I am a Drell,  I could not forget something." She raised her eyebrow at him, and he in turn raised a brow ridge. A few steps brought him right next to her, "unless you meant this." Quick as a flash he had his arm around her and had her dipped down,  pressing a light kiss to her before setting her upright. "I have missed you,  Siha."  
  
"Ohhh,  Grandfather kissed Mother. I'm telling Dad." Melody started to laugh. Nico laughed right along with her, repeating every word she said.  
  
"I saw that." Kolyat growled at them. Which caused all of them to laugh.  
  
"Come children,  let's go say hello to Joker and Dr Karin and give your parents some time together." Thane picked up Nico and held Melody's hand as they continued up the ramp.  
  
Shepard slipped her hands inside the pockets of her hoodie, and shifted around from foot to foot,  chewing her lip.  
  
Kolyat reached out and ran a soft scaled thumb across it,  then bent down to kiss her, "I've missed you so much." He cupped the side of her face,  his firm lips pressed to hers, he groaned when he felt her hands finally touch him,  it had been so very long. Her hands slid up his jacket,  grabbing the lapels and tugging gently,  pulling him closer to her. His free arm wrapped around her while hers continued up to his shoulder,  one carefully stroking his dark red ribbing causing him to draw in a breath through his nose and tighten his hold on her while his tongue pushed it's way into her mouth.  
  
"For Spirit's sakes get a room." Garrus huffed at them as he sauntered down the ramp,  Tali giggling as she followed close behind.  
  
"Fuck you, Garrus." Shepard called out to him, his laughing reply was soon heard. "Eww,  no thank you. Not into you squishy humans. Oh hey, don't forget we gotta date later."  
  
Shepard only laughed and Kolyat raised an brow ridge, "a date?"  
  
"Uh huh, several of my crew have requested to spend a bit of their shore leave time with me on the Citadel. They have been working hard for quite a while now. So while you guys go get settled in, I'm going to spend some downtime with the crew,  then the rest of the time will be with family. We are only here for a few hours,  just until everything is loaded aboard then we leave. Do you have everything here?"  
  
"You're here,  our children and dad is here. I have everything I need now." He whispered into her ear,  as he held her to him for a minute longer then let her go,  the sooner she was done with her business with the crew the sooner she would be with him.  
  


* * *

  
When Shepard arrived at Dr Bryson's lab, she heard Ann crying and walked up the stairs to see her sitting on the floor, the holo of her and her father held to her chest. "Did you want me to come back a bit later?", Shepard asked her quietly. Ann shook her head, "no, no we need to get this over with now." EDI was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs,  and spoke with Ann as they moved from section to section trying to find more clues. Eventually they moved back into the room where the mini galaxy map was located and Shepard seen James leaning against the counter.  
  
"Hey James,  what you are doing here?" He straightened up and turned toward them, "hey, Lola. Just thought I would come along in case you needed me for anything." Shepard shrugged at him and watched a few seconds as he started to poke around,  finally finding the Husk head that for some reason was still alive and hooked up to some type of machine. She had no idea how the late Dr Bryson got it,  or even why the hell he had it. But it was keeping James entertained while the others went over the data.  
  
"Ouch,  the bastard bit me. EDI,  do you think I will turn into a husk from that bite? What should I do?" James asked her worriedly.  
  
"No evidence we have yet shows you can turn, best to apply medigel to it just in case. For future reference you may want to keep your fingers away from it's mouth." EDI replied as she was using a terminal next the galaxy map.  
  
"Shepard,  when the artifact activated the last time I recorded an anomaly,  it seems I may be able to trace the signal back to its source if the artifact was to activate again."  
  
"So,  if we drop the shield and it ... possesses Ann,  you can trace it back? Won't that harm her?" Shepard said, leaning against on of the lab tables and chewing her lip.  
  
"There is a possibility,  but there may be no other alternative as we have no more data to go by."  
  
"Whoa,  there Lola,  that's just loco." He stood there with his massive arms crossed over his chest,  one of his fingers was coated with medigel and a band aid was put on it,  where the hell he found one at she didn't know.  
  
"We have no choice, Commander." Ann said then sat on a stool in front of the artifact that was in the lab. James moved back behind her, "I'm here Ann, nothing's gonna happen."  
  
"EDI,  you ready? James you ready?" Shepard asked once they gave the affirmative responses,  she slapped the button lowering the shield.  
  


* * *

  
  
"That was just loco, what the hell happened?" James was saying,  as he was holding onto Ann waiting for the medical team to come and transport her to the hospital to check her out, Shepard insisted she went after obtaining just enough data to narrow it down to a few systems,  she wasn't going to push it and cause harm to her.  
  
"That artifact is a direct link to the Leviathan, we need to find it,  to get it to tell us how it killed a Reaper. To find out how it can use indoctrination the same as the Reapers can." Shepard said,  then moved to the side as the medical team arrived and helped Ann up on the stretcher. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Huerta Memorial, Commander."  
  
"Ann,  you rest. Don't worry about anything, thank you for all your help." Ann smiled up at her then closed her eyes as the team rushed her out to the waiting transport. Shepard didn't notice James disappearing out of a side door carrying something that looked suspiciously like a husk head.  
  


* * *

  
  
Liara and Shepard leaned against the railing overlooking a part of the Presidium,  they were still repairing it after the Coup attempt,  but bits and pieces were still intact giving it an air of peace. This happened to be one of them. After talking for a bit,  she moved on, saw Tali talking to a Turian then arrived at Apollo's where Kaidan was waiting for her. They joked some,  reminisced about the times on the first Normandy. Overall it was a good lunch,  she was worried at first,  she sometimes caught Kaidan looking at her with a wistful look in his eyes.  
  
She passed by a Salarian and overhead him talking about a Kakliosaur that the Krogans used to have,  extinct now but only if they could find some DNA somewhere they could clone it. Everything had been handed out to the people she had heard mentioning items lost, they in turn gave her credits and sent data that the scientists working on the Crucible could use.  
  
Garrus waylaid her at a transit station and shoved her into one of the cars before she could say much to him,  the next thing she knew they were breaking over a hundred Citadel laws by shooting bottles off the top of a Presidium arch. But it was worth it,  seeing how happy he was when she pulled that last shot and let him win their friendly competition.  
  
So much has changed since they had first met while he was working at C-Sec and Kaetus was showing her around the building. They had hit it off immediately,  becoming close friends, then close confidants. He was really her rock though all of this. He wasn't quite as brash as he used to be, his confidence in himself had grown substantially though.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Shep?" Garrus asked her as they sat with the legs hanging over the edge of the arch. "Just remembering when we first met, how different we were then." He hummed out his agreement, "many things were different then. We'll get through this,  together."  
  
"That we will my friend."  
  
There were a few more stops to make,  Zaeed caught up to her in the refugee area,  she showed him holo's of the kids which had him gushing once he looked around and made sure no one was near him to overhear. Then he told her he got in touch with some old friends, they were damn good pilots and agreed to help out.  
  
Kelly was there,  thanking her for saving her life when she talked her into changing her name and looks. A doctor was muttering about the medigel dispensers being tampered with so Shepard went and took a look at them, hitting them a few times and when that didn't seem to work, called Tali. When she explained the situation Tali sent her a small program that all she had to do was tap the green icon and let it run until it changed color. So she did that at each of the dispensers. As she was walking back toward the doctor she stopped in her tracks to a voice she was really hoping not to hear again, she turned and there he was, Conrad Verner.  
  
She covered her eyes as she heard him preaching about joining Cerberus. Oh for the love of the Gods. "Conrad,  now what are you doing?" He told her about joining Cerberus and how they were good enough for her so they should be good enough for the rest of humanity. She then told him that she wasn't with Cerberus and they were just responsible for the attempted Coup on the Citadel. After a stammering apology,  he answered her questions letting her know that his Cerberus contact told him to stand here and tell people about Cerberus. That's when she told him he was being used to draw attention away to the fact that the other guy was tampering with the medigel dispensers. Which made him feel worse. He genuinely wanted to help, but Shepard had enough and told him unless he knew something about Dark energy matter then there was nothing he could do. "Oh is that all? Well, I did write my doctoral dissertation on xenotechnology and dark energy integration,  let me contact someone really quick." Shepard's jaw hit the floor. This fool in front of her held a doctorate.  
  
When Shepard returned to the doctor to let him know everything had been repaired,  Conrad came out of nowhere, yelling at another male that was dressed in the same volunteer garb that the others were,  but according to Conrad the guy was a Cerberus agent. When the agent drew a gun,  Conrad leaped in front of Shepard to take the bullet for her, Shepard hit the agent knocking him out then rushed to Conrad's side.  
  
"Did I help, Shepard?" He looked up at her from his prone position, where she held his head up, " yes, Conrad you helped." He blinked up at her, "I don't feel anything, Shepard."  
  
"Yeah, well that's because I sabotaged his gun. A trick that Chellick showed me, overload the heatsink. It couldn't fire but blew up in his hand." A young woman leaned over looking at him. " Jenna?" Shepard asked. The young woman nodded,  Shepard stood and helped up Conrad. The other two started to talk and wondered off together discussing their time of knowing Shepard while she watched them and shook her head.  
  
She saw Cortez in front of the memorial wall,  he was waiting for her and they shared a few minutes together as he placed the holo of his husband on the small shelf. She patted his shoulder and left him to mourn his loss.  
  
She was wondering past a small souvenir shop when she glanced over and stopped. Peering into the window, she gave a small smile,  before going inside.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you to those still reading. Hope you are enjoying it. Just a reminder I don't use a beta or proofreader so please excuse any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes.

* * *

 

When the loft doors opened Shepard came in and both children rushed to see what she was carrying.  
  
"Oh,what is that Mother?" Melody asked her,  her eyes on the tiny creature that was washing its ear with a tiny paw and squeaking. "Me see,  me see." Nico said loudly pulling on Melody's shirt. Melody bent down and picked him up,  standing him on the chair so he could see into the container too.  
  
"This is a space hamster. One of the only pets you can get on the Citadel, other then fish and I wasn't about to have the fish tank reinstalled, without filling out special paperwork. Inside the bag is his food and treats."  
  
"Can I feed him,  Mom?" Melody asked, getting a better hold on Nico as he leaned forward putting his face right up against the glass of the container trying to see the hamster who had run into his small house. "Me too,  me too." Nico said blinking at the little furry animal that was blinking back at him.  
  
Shepard put the container on the shelf,  locking it down with the magnetic clamps that came with the setup. "Melody can feed him once a day. And Nico can give him one treat a day. That's it,  he will get sick if you give him to much. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, feed him only once a day."  
  
"Nico?" He looked up at her and blinked,  they gave him a few seconds to bring up the memory. "One treat day." Shepard smiled at him and gave him a kiss,  "my kids are so smart." He giggled, "down,  Mel, please." Melody put him down and he ran to his father telling him about the hamster,  at least that what it sort of sounded like. Nico still had the habit of talking in three different languages when he got excited.  
  
Melody and Shepard joined the rest of the family on the couch in the small gathering area in the lower section. "Everyone unpacked?" At their nods or affirmative responses she told them that as soon as the rest of the supplies were put on board, which should be within the next hour,  they would be heading back to Rannoch.  
  
"Dr Chakwas,  did Thane come to med bay for his physical? And did you sign off on him returning to ground crew duty?"  
  
"Yes on both accounts,  he's back to his old self. Except for the new scar on that wonderful body of his." Shepard snorted and Thane cleared his throat. "Doc,  I think you need to take a trip to see Dimitri on the next shore leave."  
  
"EDI,  is everyone back on board?"  
  
"There is one crewman unaccounted for,  he mentioned needing time to visit the memorial wall after Cortez told him about it."  
  
"I see, please send him a gentle reminder to be on board in 20 minutes." She looked at her children both seemed so much happier then the last time she spoke to them on the holo screen. "Let's go see our guests,  shall we? Your Aunt Tali is here as well."  
  
Kolyat looked at Thane and did a slow blink, "Siha,  why don't I take the children around,  I am sure Tali wouldn't mind introducing the children to the others."  
  
"Oh, but I..." Shepard felt Kolyat's finger brush along the sensitive area of her neck,  and circle around. "Alright, Melody why don't you and Nico think up a name for the hamster, while your Grandfather takes you visiting." After they left Kolyat shifted on the couch,  nuzzling her hair and started to undo the various buttons of her top.  
  
"EDI, once everyone is onboard and supplies are here,  set the course for Rannoch. Lock the door to my cabin,  set the security level to Do Not Disturb. If one of the kids starts to come up here let us know. Shepard out."  
  
She no sooner stopped talking then Kolyat started to kiss her. His hand slipped inside of her now open shirt just as his rough tongue slid inside her mouth, tangling with her own, his palm cupped her breast gently while he ran his fingers over the now hard nipple. Their breathing became more ragged and she started to undo the jacket and shirt he was wearing. Kolyat pulled back then stood pulling her off the couch and toward the bed. He tugged off her uniform shirt, then slid his finger up between her breasts and snapped the closure open. Leaning in to kiss her again, he used one hand to hold her head to him and the other to start opening the belt and snaps to her pants.  
  
Shepard wiggled out of her bra dropping it to the floor then pushed his jacket off, it landed in a heap behind him,  quickly followed by his shirt. He shoved her pants down then pushed her gently to sit on the bed,  while he knelt down at her feet removing the rest of her clothing and shoes. After he unbuckled his own boots and stood up she scooted back on the bed, watched as he removed his own boots and licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
Kolyat undid snap after snap, slowly,  teasingly until he had them all open. Lowering his pants down stepping out of them,  his cock already hard and twitching. He blinked at her,  then slowly crawled up the bed. She heard his hums as he got closer to her. Felt the vibrations from his chest as he leaned into her,  kissing her,  following her down as she laid against the pillows. His mouth and hands burning trails along her body, his tongue causing her to cry out as it swept across her clit,  already so sensitive.  
  
He covered her,  keeping his weight off of her by using his elbows and forearms, "Jade, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to last. It's been so long." She brushed her hands along his chest, over his pattern to his ribbing. Lightly brushing it and causing him to shiver and grow impossibly hard. He dropped his head to hers, kissing her languidly as his body eased into hers. She was so tight, it was all he could do not to explode from the sheer bliss of feeling her heat surrounding him. She let out a gasp as he pushed further, entering her as slowly as he could, his ridges sliding against that little patch deep inside her and causing her body to clench, her back to arch.  
  
He started moving in her, withdrawing as far as her could then easing his way back in, her muscles pulsing around him. His head dropped to her breast,  taking the nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around then pushing it to the roof of his mouth. His one hand on her other breast,  lightly squeezing then taking her nipple rolling and pinching it slightly,  giving it a light tug. When she let out a gasp he moved his hand from her breast down her body to her hip, squeezing, then to her thigh.  
  
Hooking her leg over his arm he pushed it toward her chest,  angling her for deeper penetration. She wrapped her other leg high around his waist,  his cock started to hit her cervix with each deep thrust,  causing her to cry out and her body clench. He gritted his teeth, thrust as deep as he could then ground the tiny scales on his groin against her clit, causing her to moan and flex against him. He repeated the same motion several more times before he stopped,  buried deep in her, "I'm too close, I'm sorry." He reached as best he could between their bodies to rub against the little bundle of nerves,  hoping he could get her reach her orgasm before his own. Her body gave a slight jerk,  it was enough to send him over the edge, his body emptying itself into her as he tried desperately to get her to peak. Groaning then breathing out a sigh of relief as he felt her body finally letting go, her body pulsing around him,  tightly squeezing then releasing.  
  
He leaned in kissing her again, stroking her hair. "I love you,  Jade. What I felt and what I seen the kids feeling when were were separated, it is not something I ever want to go through again. I may not be the best fighter,  and I feel way over my head when I go on the ground teams. But not knowing what is happening,  not seeing you or being there to try and protect you,  it was tearing me up inside. The pain I seen in the children's eyes when they were apart from you, it was devastating. I realized when I seen it,  that what I said to you was so very, very wrong. I really over reacted when you kissed Carius. Garrus told me that it was the only way to bring him back to you. I just didn't want to listen,  I guess." He eased out of her,  moving to her side and pulling her into his body. The lights flickered letting them know they were closing in on the mass relay.  
  
"When I saw Alenko there,  all I could see was him holding a gun on you. He should have trusted you, known you wouldn't be trying to harm the others. I don't understand how he could have done that. I lost my temper."  
  
"Kaidan was doing his job. Granted he has a narrow view of seeing things at times,  and he doesn't question what should be questioned. But he is a good soldier, a good man. We had already spoken about the way things were to be before I even agreed to let him on here." She was running her hand on his shoulder and neck, along the ridges of his head.  
  
He let out a sigh and pressed into her hand for more, "I know. I just acted before I thought things through." The Normandy gave just a bit of shake as Joker sent them into FTL travel. Shepard groaned then stretched. Her body still feeling the possession of his,  the slight throbbing of her aftershocks coursing through her.  
  
"I have to get up, coordinate with the others before we reach Rannoch." She kissed him then went for a quick shower, of course he was up and right behind her. She gave a sigh of relief as his hands rubbed her shoulders and gently rubbed down her back, the groan changing to something deeper as he followed those hands with his lips and tongue. He turned her around and kneeled at her feet, the shower spray pulsing along her body as his tongue lapped gently at her. As she was nearing another orgasm she held his head to her,  grinding into his mouth, he was relentless with his fingers. One thick fused finger entering her as he licked around her clit,  the other other one playing with the little puckered hole that he hadn't buried himself in for so long. She gasped as he pushed into her,  gently,  slowly until his finger was knuckle deep. He matched the rhythm of his fingers thrusting into her, until finally she broke,  a low moaning came from her as he penetrated both her holes up to the knuckle and swept his tongue across her one more time.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Wait a second, you want me to interface directly with the Geth consensus? How would that even work?" Shepard asked Legion as they were in the shuttle heading to the planet to disable the fighter squadron server.  
  
"Same principal as the project Overlord that Cerberus was performing,  only we have improved it. Shepard - Krios - Commander will be safe,  equipment from Normandy and our refined process gives it a high chance of success. While we distract the security protocols,  Shepard - Krios - Commander,  you will enter the consensus and remove the Geth. We asked that Shepard - Krios - Commander trust us." Legion looked at her while going over everything that they would need to do.  
  
"I do trust you Legion." She watched as the lights on his unit dimmed just slightly and his head bowed.  
  
"I will go ahead and secure the area while you secure your landing." Legion said as the hatch opened,  stepping toward the opening and turning around to face her, "wait Legion you aren't going to do what I think ....?" She didn't get to finish her sentence before he went over backwards of the hatch. "Yeah,  looks like he is,  crazy bastard." Garrus said to her as they watched as best they could as Cortez got them closer to a jump off point. They seen a dust cloud kick up and assumed Legion just hit the ground.  
  
Inside the structure they noticed several deactivated Geth, Shepard sighed as she knew Legion had to kill more of his own kind.  They saw movement ahead and seen the bright red N7 stripe that ran down his "found" piece of armor. When they approached they noticed him using one of the control panels,  and a giant pod moved forward. Kolyat stopped to stare up a giant Geth unit that was also in a pod.  
  
"So this is it?" Shepard asked nervously, chewing her lip.  
  
"Yes, Shepard - Krios - Commander, due to power constraints,  you must enter alone." Legion was saying to her when Kolyat interrupted, "whoa, hold up there Legion,  what do you mean she is going alone?"  
  
Legion turned to him, "Krios - Kolyat, we shall be with her,  but the unit's power can not safely sustain so many organics."  Kolyat,  blinked at him, then watched as Shepard removed her helmet. "It will be alright,  I trust Legion." She brushed her gauntleted hand carefully along Kolyat's arm,  then climbed into the chamber.  
  
"Shepard - Krios - Commander,  you must remain still during the scan." Legions voice came through the small speakers as she was busy looking all around. When the scan started she was still looking around.  
  
"Hey, Shep!" She heard Garrus start yelling and quickly looked at him,  which held her still long enough for the scan to complete.  
  
"We welcome you to the Geth Consensus, Shepard - Krios - Commander,"  
  
"Wow, Legion this is incredible, " Shepard looked around and the vast area, large blocks and green lights."Where are you?"  
  
A holo appeared in front of her and explained what she must do, having a weapon materialize in her hands as she started moving. Small stepping platforms would appear that she followed heading to certain areas to shoot what looked like viral strands affecting otherwise healthy areas. She noticed a strange shimmer and quickly got closer, copying the small fragment of the Reaper code,  maybe someone could figure out a way to use it against the Reapers. When Shepard destroyed all of the infected strands leading to a large node,  Legion took the block down, a holo appeared and played like a holo vid. Shepard quickly recorded it.  
  
It showed when the Quarians made the Geth. Each time she destroyed those strands and Legion replayed the data,  she got a clearer picture of the atrocities committed by the Quarians,  not only against the Geth but against their own kind as well,  and it was pissing her off.  
  
Finally they came to the last node,  when this block was released it showed the meeting Shepard had with Legion when she first reactivated him on the Normandy.  
  
"You saved this? Why?" Shepard asked as it showed her talking to Legion then shaking his hand welcoming him to the Normandy and the team.  
  
"It was the first time in almost 300 years that one of your kind,  accepted and interacted with the Geth,  openly."  
  
Shepard didn't know what to say. But just stared up at the holo. "Shepard - Krios - Commander,  you need to make your way to the exit quickly." She started moving toward the steps that had appeared,  looking back one more time at the holo. Then turned around, a determined expression lit up her eyes.  
  
When Shepard stepped out of the pod, Kolyat gathered her up and gave her an awkward hug. "Legion have all the Geth been deactivated? Are the live ships safe?" She turned to Legion and seeing him standing there with his lights off and his head bowed. "Legion?" She had just reached her hand out to him when the pods containing about 10 of the giant Geth units opened up and they stepped down toward the group.  
  
"Oh Spirits." Garrus muttered. He reached for his weapon when Legion seemed to have activated. "Shepard - Krios - Commander,  these units wish to join us."  
  
"Join us? What do you mean Legion?" She looked at him,  still keeping a cautious eye on the units surrounding them. "When we were inside the consensus, we concluded we could speak with the units,  and have them join us in the fight against the Old Machines. We were correct. These units wish to join and fight against the Old Machines."  
  
"Legion,  why didn't you tell me what you were doing? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"We do trust you, it is some of your companions we do not trust. We came to the consensus that you would accept us,  but they would not." His hand raised toward her in a very organic demonstration of asking for understanding. His lights dimmed and the plates around his light fluttered.  
  
"I wish you would have told me,  I understand why you did it. I just wish you would have trusted me as much as I trusted you. Come on, let's get out of here." She knew they were valid concerns,  the Quarians especially and some of the humans as well,  would have issues with it. Still she was hurt that he went behind her back to do it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard didn't wait around in the shuttle bay as she usually did after a mission,  there was no loot to tally up and and no injuries to check over. Instead she just got off the transport and headed for the elevator.  
  
Kolyat patted Legion on the shoulder as he walked past the unit following his wife. Legion was still standing there,  his head bowed and the flaps moving restlessly. "Give her time Legion, she had been betrayed so many times in the past by people she thought she could trust. She'll work through it,  and she knows your concerns were valid. Come on, I'm sure the kids are up there waiting for you, they both think you are the coolest thing ever. Whatever the Spirits that means."  
  
Shepard was up in the loft going over her messages and sending out replies,  the kids were down in the War room with Legion. She watched a feed from a security camera directed on the work station that Legion was standing in front of,  she seen Melody constantly talking, asking endless questions of Legion and he giving her answers. Never losing patience with her,  never telling her he was too busy to talk with her. Nico was sitting on his shoulders, holding onto the giant cable that ran out of the back of his flashlight. Both of her kids had taken right to Legion when they seen him. All it took was for him to do that silly little wave of his and they attached themselves to him like glue.  
  
"What has you smiling like that, love?" Kolyat asked from the couch. She waved to him and he got up and walked over to the screen. He started smiling and laughing himself,  there Legion was doing an old Earth dance that Shepard told him was the Robot and the kids were laughing hysterically. Even the Quarians were laughing right along with them. When he was done they both hugged him, she watched his lights flicker all over and his head flaps move before he gave them a hug in return. Nico clamored back up to his favorite perch. "Those two absolutely adore Legion."  
  
She leaned back in her chair and watched everything going on down in the War room, "what's wrong?" Kolyat asked as he started to massage her shoulders. "When I was in the consensus I saw ...  things,  data that was stored from the Geths perspective. Actual data from what happened,  not word of mouth, passed down and mutated by hate or bias. I was right when I told those Admirals what they did was murder,  and not just of the Geth,  but even the Quarians who were trying to protect the Geth, to reason with the other Quarians. Shot down and their bodies dumped into the back of a vehicle like bags of garbage. Now here I am stuck in between them, with good friends on both sides that I don't want to see hurt. But this feud,  this ongoing conflict has to stop. Every damn battle that was fought, was instigated by the Quarians, the Geth just wanted peace and to be able to live. What the hell am I going to do if I have to actually chose sides? Right now after everything, the Geth have more then proven themselves worthy of respect,  of life. The Quarians, I just don't know. Tali is like a sister to me,  I met several really good people. But so many of the others,  the ones leading them, are leading them down a wrong path."  
  
"I will stand beside you with whatever decision you make, but maybe you should broadcast those data files to every Quarian ship out there. So they can see for themselves the truth of the matter."  
  
Shepard closed her eyes and sighed. "EDI, I'm transferring these data files to you, if I give you the signal to send them,  do it,  to every last Quarian ship,  and make sure they can't cut the feed."  
  
"Acknowledged, Shepard."  
  
Shepard went back to watching a Geth playing with her two kids, he was more gentle and understanding with them then many of the organics she had met.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Captain Shepard, Legion and I have discovered the location of the Reaper base." Admiral Raan said to her the next morning as Shepard was standing in front of the mess hall sink, blinking wearily and yawning. She had a long night last night going over the data that the Alliance has sent along with the updates from the Crucible. Long after the kids were fast asleep in their beds and Kolyat had gone to theirs,  she stayed awake to send back her own reports,  her own findings about the current situation. Giving as much intel as she could to Admiral Anderson about the Reaper ground troops she had fought, their weakness and strengths. Finally dragging herself to bed, to hopefully, get two or three hours of sleep before having to get back up and start all over again. An hour later she made her way down to the mess after the ping from her omni tool woke her up.  
  
James had just come around the corner,  slipping between her and the coffee maker before she could activate the machine. He finally understood what Thane was telling him when he witnessed the unit that was used to boil water,  shake then shoot out a fountain of boiling hot water within seconds of Shepard pushing the button. "Morning, Lola,  here let me get that for ya. I'm making some eggs this morning, want some? I guarantee they will knock your socks off,  it's an old family recipe."  
  
Shepard mumbled something then took the cup he handed to her before shuffling over to collapse on a chair,  quickly followed by Raan.  "Captain Shepard? Did you hear me,  we found the base."  
  
Tali came around the corner right then and headed for the dextro locker. "She won't be coherent enough to answer you yet, Raan. Give her time to drink that terrible stuff in that cup she has,  then she will be able to form complete words."  
  
"Morning, Siha," Thane said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Mmdsntoh",  was her reply. Aerlan passed her with a brisk, "good morning, Shepard."  
  
"Hanouhngsh."  
  
James slid a plate in front of her,  both Quarians looked at it. A mass of yellow stuff, with red,  green and white chunks in it. Shepard wobbled then picked up her fork and started to shovel them in her mouth,  drinking her coffee and finally looking up to see Raan watching her.  
  
"Good morning, sorry didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"  
  
Raan's glowing eyes blinked behind her mask, "Legion and I found the Reaper base. We sent the coordinates to your Comm Specialist." Shepard nodded and continued to eat what the Lt had called eggs. Thane sat beside her with his own plate and cup. "Who will you be taking with you this time?"  
  
Shepard thought,  but didn't stop eating. When she finished all the eggs on her plate she looked up, "Tali, Garrus and Legion." She was drinking the rest of her coffee when Aerlan came back out of the med lab and stuck her with an autoinjector. "Vitamin B complex,  you didn't sleep again. Caffeine won't help."  
  
Shepard grunted, "30 minutes Tali, big packs. EDI notify Legion and Garrus." 

 

* * *

  
  
"What the hell do you mean you still have the Reaper programming, Legion?" Shepard said to him,  watching as the Geth dropped his head, his flashlight dimming once again. "You were tolerant of our saving of the Geth Prime units from the server system,  but this ... was personal."  
  
"You were ashamed?" Shepard asked the unit quietly. Legion denied it, that would be an emotional response. "How the hell did we get to this point? The Geth are better then this." She said to him,  the sadness in her tone of voice coming across clear to the occupants in the shuttle.  
  
"Empirical data shows we are not," Legion responded with what she could have sworn was sadness himself.  
  
"Legion, " Shepard called out to the unit before Legion made the jump from the shuttle, "good luck."  
  
Shepard watched as Tali looked around after getting off the shuttle, bending down to touch the ground of her ancestor's homeworld. They spoke for a few minutes,  then Shepard reached down to hand Tali a rock, Tali started to laugh and they hugged each other.  
  
As soon as they got close to the structure,  they were attacked by wave after wave of Geth. Finally making it to the door to enter the structure, they stopped to take a quick breath, applying medigel and checking for damage. Somewhere along the way Tali had changed her usual shotgun out for a Geth designed one she swiped in the midst of battle.  
  
"Shepard,  I know Legion is on our side,  but Reaper code?" Garrus asked her a worried tone in his voice. She sighed, "I know, Garrus. But I trust him, I honestly don't think he would do anything to turn against us." They continued clearing out the controlled Geth until they reached a panel that Legion had directed them to,  Tali followed his directions to remove the locks.  
  
"Retracting blast doors now, Shepard - Krios - Commander,  you must get to the upper level  for a line of sight to the Reaper signal for the targeting laser to work." Legion's voice came over the comm. "Copy that, Legion." They started working their way to the lift and were attacked again,  when they finally reached the upper level they were met with three of the Geth Prime units.  
  
"Scatter!" Shepard yelled, diving behind a stack of crates. She looked over the top as a rocket whizzed over her head and saw one of the Geth Spitfires,  laying to her right. "Tali, hack the one right in front of me,  Garrus hit them with Overload."  
  
Acknowledgments were sent and as soon as the Prime unit turned on another one she took off coming out of a diving roll and grabbed up the Spitfire,  laying waste to the Prime unit in front of her. Hacked or not,  it wouldn't have taken long to revert to being their enemy. They did the same thing for another unit,  once they were down to only one they unloaded everything they had on it. Finally watching it deactivate from an Overload sent out by Garrus.  
  
They barely had a chance to get out of cover when Legion warned them more units were on the way. Shepard grimaced as she got up and ran to the railing looking down into the giant hole filled with what looked like a massive amount of Reaper tech. She pulled out the tracking laser that the Quarians had made then locked it onto the device. The Normandy came flying through launching distruptors into the target.  
  
"Holy fuck,  that's not a God damned Reaper base,  it's a fucking Reaper." Shepard yelled over the comms, " move your asses!" All of them jumped and ran toward a Geth fighter unit that Legion had appropriated.  Shepard did a flying tackle taking down a Geth that had dropped into the path, then Tali shot it a few times as she ran past. All of them jumped into the transport and Shepard clamored up on top to use the onboard mini cannon to fire at the Reaper as Legion hauled ass trying to out run it.  
  
When they got far enough away,  she yelled at Legion to pull the fuck over,  they had a chance to free the Geth and end this. And she damn well will do it. "Shep are you out of your mind?" Garrus yelled at her, Tali was clutching his hand trying to get him to sit back down.  
  
"This ends here and now. Help Thane and Kolyat,  tell the kids I love them,  and hope they can forgive me." Shepard said to both of them as she started to climb out holding onto the laser.  
  
"Shepard - Krios - Commander! " Legion turned his flashlight toward her, "good luck." She smiled at him,  then jumped, he moved the transport further away from the protected walled area that she jumped down into.  
  
"EDI,  link up the laser to every Quarian ship out there. I'm painting the Reaper. When you have a shot take it."  
  


* * *

  
  
"What the hell does she mean, "she's painting the Reaper"?  What the hell is she doing?" Kolyat asked with a panicky tone,  his subvocals sounding out hums and whistles as he hovered behind Joker's chair.  
  
Joker fidgeted,  then shifted his hat. "Shep, is on foot facing off against the Reaper,  she's got to hold the laser on the target until we can sync it up and fire."  
  
"No ...  no. She needs to get back in that vehicle and get back up here. GET HER BACK UP HERE!" Kolyat started yelling at the pilot and Thane came running down the aisle after being alerted by EDI about what was happening on the bridge. Kolyat was reaching toward Joker with the intent of shaking him when Thane grabbed him from behind dragging him back away from the chair.  
  
"Kolyat,  calm down. She would not want you to hurt her pilot. You must believe in her." Thane was struggling to hold onto Kolyat,  between all the intense training Kolyat was putting himself through and the adrenaline flowing through him he was having a hard time,  Aerlan came up behind him, using an auto injector. "Calming agent,  counteracts adrenal response. Temporary."  
  
"Dad,  she trying to take on a Reaper alone, let me go, I got to help her." Kolyat sobbed out, Thane's hold on him changed becoming one of comfort. "Kolyat,  this is what she does,  what she has always did, what she was meant for,  you must believe in her. You must be here for the children,  for the rest of us." The Normandy gave a slight shudder as Joker launched more disruptor torpedo's toward the planets surface. They could see the Quarians also launching everything they had toward the surface,  guided only by EDI's link up. If even one should miss,  they would lose Shepard. They would lose everything.

 

* * *

  
  
"Shepard." Came the mechanical voice from the Reaper now laying on its side in the dirt of Rannoch. "You know who I am." She replied,  her arms crossed leaning back in her thug pose. Legion had brought the small transport back and everyone had gotten off of it to hear what was being said.  
  
"Harbinger speaks of you." Shepard raised her eyebrow. Listening to the machine go on and on about how the cycle must continue and blah blah blah.  
  
"No, the cycle stops, now. We will stop it, there needn't be war between the synthetics and the organics." Tali had come up behind her, hearing what she said.  
  
"Look at the skies above you, the war is happening now. The cycle must continue, we are your salvation."  
  
Shepard pulled out the targeting laser. " You are no one's salvation,  you are only their destruction. We will end this." She painted the Reaper one last time and watched as the Normandy shot off volley after volley of torpedoes until the Reaper exploded.  
  
Legion and Tali both activated their omni tools,  Legion told her the Geth were no longer being directed by the Old Machines and were free,  while Tali patched in the Admirals.  
  
Gerrel came online,  telling them that the Geth were completely vulnerable. "Shepard - Krios - Commander, do we deserve death? We only gained assistance from the Reapers after the Creators attacked us. With our upgrades we can upload the code to all Geth,  they can retain their intelligence, but with free will. We can help with the war and the Crucible."  
  
Tali stepped around Shepard, "you want to upload the Reaper code? Shepard,  that will make them as smart as they were when they were controlled by the Reapers. Shepard,  our fleet are already attacking,  you can't choose the Geth over my people."  
  
"Creator Zorah,  do you remember the question that was asked, the one that caused your people to attack us? Does this unit have a soul?" Legion's voice was soft,  pleading.  
  
"Start your upload Legion. Tali get the Admirals on the line. EDI,  start the broadcast of those files,  do not let anything cut their feed." Legion walked to the edge of the canyon,  facing Rannoch's sunset.  
  
"Listen up all ships, this is Shepard. The video feed you are now receiving are actual data files of what really happened during the Morning war. Your people instigated it,  your people killed unarmed Geth and their Quarian supporters. Every god damned battle between your two people was started by you. The Geth are now powering up,  they will return to their full strength,  if you don't want to be blown out of the sky, stand down."  
  
"Negative, keep firing. Someone find a way to cut that feed." Gerrel's voice came over the comm. Tali cut in, "Shepard speaks with my authority." Koris chimed in right afterward.  
  
"Upload 60%"  
  
"Years ago, I stopped the Geth at the Citadel,  just recently I helped you to take down a dreadnought. But now,  now I'm done helping you. If you don't stand down I will stand here and happily watch the Geth destroy every single one of you. They have proven themselves to me. They only attacked in self defense, or when the Reapers tricked them. You however, instigated the wars,  the deaths of both your races is placed squarely on Quarian shoulders. So what's it going to be? Keelah Se'lai."  
  
"Upload 80%"  
  
She waited and chewed her lip, "all ships stand down." Both her and Tali breathed out a sigh of relief and watched as Legion went to finish his upload.  
  
"Error. Code cannot be copied. Direct personality dissemination is required." Legion hung his head his voice growing soft again. "Shepard, I must go to them. I ... I am sorry, but this is the only way."  
  
"Legion, the answer to your question. Is yes,  yes you have a soul." Tali stepped toward Legion wringing her hands.  
  
"I know Tali,  but thank you." Legion turned back toward the sunset. "Shepard,  tell your children I enjoyed spending time with them,  I cared for them very much. Keelah Se'lai." They watched as Legion slowly crumpled to the ground, his lights flickered once then went dark.  
  
Afterward, they turned and saw Raan limping up behind them, telling them her ship had crashed into the planet. Then worrying over where they were to go now that the Geth are still there, a Giant Prime approached them and invited the Quarians to move back to the homeworld.  The unit also told Shepard that the Geth will uphold the promise that Legion had made to her. A squad of Geth Primes were already in route to the Crucible,  and others had been dispatched to help on Palaven and several other worlds that were currently being harvested.

 

* * *

  
  
When they arrived back on the Normandy,  the family was there and waiting. When Kolyat started to bitch at the risk she took she held up her hand then knelt down. One of the hardest things to do was to tell the children what Legion has said then explain to them that he wouldn't be coming back. They both took it hard, bursting out in a torrent of tears and held onto her as best they could.  
  
"I'll be down in Engineering, Shepard." Tali said quietly,  she was still reeling from what the vids showed,  from everything that happened from the time Shepard had jumped out of the transport to when the shuttles from the civilian ships started to land on Rannoch. The Geth was assisting them in setting up a small temporary location for them to be safe while the rest of the Fleet headed to meet with the Alliance and Hierarchy ships guarding the Crucible.  
  
After the children calmed down Thane took them up to the loft to sit with them,  and Kolyat went with Shepard to the War room. He waited outside while she talked to the Admiral,  telling Hackett about the Geth and Quarians,  letting them know that the Geth are on the way to help,  the Quarians will be there to provide technical support. Then she wearily walked out,  ready to be bombarded by Kolyat and his yelling at her. She was so tired.  
  
He yelled at her for taking too many risks the entire way to the CIC deck,  where Traynor told her there were more places that she found that needed help,  one of which was a jointly owned Turian and Alliance fuel depot. Shepard plotted a course there,  as Kolyat kept on yelling.  Once they were up in the loft he stopped yelling because of the children, Thane brushed him aside and started to undo the seals on her armor while she stood there and yawned. Once she had been stripped out of her armor and under armor she crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
A few hours later she was awakened by EDI letting her know they were 30 minutes out from their destination and also that she had received a message from the Asari Councillor asking them to return to the Citadel at the first opportunity,  it seemed they were now ready to join. EDI informed her that she received notice from the Geth that the Reapers had started to approach Asari space, Shepard guessed that was why now they were wanting to talk,  they wanted her to help them.  
  


* * *

  
  
"We need to get this stuff vented so we can get down there and restart the system." The Corporal said to her, Thane had located what looked like a treatment for chemical burns on one of the drafting tables near the entrance and copied it. They started to work their way closer to the restart panel once they had figured out how to use the crane and get the vents going again.  
  
Shepard had a bad feeling about this,  it was just too quiet. Then they heard the screeching, "Reapers!" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a purple glow. "Thane, take out the barrier generators. Bastards have been here all along."  
  
"Commander, we are getting over run." Shepard yelled at James to go help them,  he hesitated for just a second then took off running leaving Shepard and Thane to handle the Reaper troops that were converging on them. Once Thane had taken out the generators in their area getting rid of the troopers was easier. Until the Brute came charging out of the reactor core. Thane once again took out the generator that was hidden inside the core itself,  while Shepard kept shooting and dodging the Brute. Finally Thane was able to input the starting sequence,  but they had lost contact with James and the others. So trudged back to the entrance hoping it was just because of interference from the machinery. They saw James standing beside the Turian guard,  just gabbing away.  
  
Once back on board Joker headed to the Citadel.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone that is still sticking with this story.
> 
> Quick reminder, no beta or proofreader. Please excuse grammatical errors. I was up trying to edit this at 1am and may have not caught them all.

* * *

 

 

Shepard walked through the doors of the late Udina's office seeing a bunch of C-Sec officers combing through everything,  the Asari Councillor was in the room waiting for her."Did you find anything else?"  
  
"No, Shepard we didn't,  but that wasn't why I asked you here." Tevos looked around a bit nervously then walked over to the balcony doors leading Shepard outside. "I have information, an artifact on Thessia that may help with the War. It is a secret our government has closely guarded but now we feel it might be of use. We have scientists there now trying to learn more."  
  
"Wait,  so your people have had this thing all this time, known that it may have intel to stop this damn war and you waited until now to tell me about it? I guess it took the Reapers knocking down your door to want to step forward to actually help. Or maybe it was when I saved your blue ass ... again. I am really getting sick and tired of the bullshit. How many damned lives could have been saved had you come forward years ago ... months ago." Shepard was furious.  
  
"This was not my secret to tell. " Shepard snorted when Tevos said that, "only the highest members of our government could release the information." Shepard just shook her head at the Councillor, "I really shouldn't be all that surprised. Just give me the location of this artifact, we'll head there after we leave the Citadel."  
  
A few minutes later as Shepard was taking the elevator down to the docking area her omni tool pinged with a message from Miranda. She was on the Citadel and wanted to meet,  a set of coordinates was given,  so Shepard pushed the button for the Presidium commons. Then pushed it a few more times when the elevator seemed to get stuck before the doors opened letting on a Salarian with his nose in a datapad. When the doors didn't close right away she pushed it again and again. Nothing happened then the Salarian reached over, tapped the button and the elevator started going back up. Shepard only huffed and tapped her foot,  staring at the panel in front of her.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Commander,  you better come up to bridge, this mission is looking dicey. We have Reapers converging from everywhere, all of the comm channels are being scrambled. This really doesn't look good." Joker's voice was panicky as he called for her.  Shepard dropped the datapad and took off running from the mess hall,  her chocolate and Tupari juice forgotten on the table. Liara was hot on her heels as they ran for the elevator.  
  
"Show me, Joker." She said as she leaned over his seat. He brought up the system,  the red marks were filling the screen,  the Reapers were wreaking havoc already. "Try again to get a line to the scientists in that Temple,  this is way to important for us to just bug out."  
  
"There is nothing, Commander,  something has it all jammed up." Joker shifted in his seat,  adjusting his hat then the using the controls in front of him.  
  
"Shit,  then we go down blind." Shepard said,  Liara yelling at her that that's her home down there and she was going too." Grab your gear and a pack, Liara. Be in that shuttle bay in fifteen minutes. Javik and Garrus haul your asses,  gear up for heavy Reaper activity. We gotta move."

 

* * *

  
  
"Liara,  you have any intel on what's going on?" Liara glanced away from the screen showing the feed from the camera on the outside of the shuttle." The Temple is thousands of years old, dedicated to Athame, my Mother took me there once. No one really worships her now,  but ... the Temple has highly classified government funding."  
  
"Hmm." Shepard rubbed her jaw, "well,  we know they were guarding some type of secret, but this must be one hell of a secret for something like that."  
  
"But, Shep,  why in the Spirits would they hide a secret inside a Temple?" Garrus asked as he held onto the bar over head, the rough ride jostling them all.  
  
"You said Benezia brought you here?" Shepard said,  grabbing for the pole as a nearby explosion rocked the shuttle. "Yes," Liara used her omni tool and brought up a file on her Mother. "I went digging through her old files,  so many heavily encrypted files on this place, I can't crack the encryption on most of them. Some of these are dating back centuries."  
  
"I read the battle reports,  your Mother was indoctrinated?" Javik asked, he had been staring at Liara for a while now,  his yellow eyes seemed to be gauging her. "Yes,  we had to kill her." Liara said,  sitting back down in the shuttle as it rocked from Cortez trying to dodge debris and gunfire.  
  
"Yet, it didn't keep you from fighting. You must steel yourself,  many more lives will be lost." Javik said to her, as he moved toward the other side of the shuttle. She looked up at him.  
  
"He is right in a way, Liara. We knew they were coming,  we have lost so many already,  and will lose more. We have to be ready for it,  push it to the side then deal with it when we have time to catch our breaths. But we won't forget the ones that have fallen. None of them," Shepard told her quietly.  She moved over to beside Javik,  while Garrus checked his rifle.  
  
The sound of heavy gunfire was heard even before the hatch opened,  they jumped out with Liara panicking,  yelling, "Oh My Goddess,  this can't be happening." Garrus yelling at her to move it they were sitting ducks on top of the pile of rubble Cortez had landed on.   
  
"Push it to the side Liara and move or we lose everything." Shepard yelled at her then took off running down the rubble and into what looked to be a forward base.   
  
Liara looked around grief-stricken at all the bodies in biohazard bags laying in rows upon rows. Javik walked around picked up a few things that would be useful for them as Garrus and Shepard ran to the Asari that was waving at them, she seemed to be the one in charge.  
  
"Commander Shepard? I'm .... ugh",  a loud explosion sounded and the barrier that was holding back the horde of Reaper ground troops collapsed. The Asari commando that was manning the cannon lay dead next to it. Shepard ran for the gun while Garrus started firing into the Husks that came charging at the barrier. Javik started using his own version of biotics when Liara set it up for biotic blasts. It took a concerted effort for them to go off but when they did it was devastating. Shepard was firing at the Brutes that kept coming,  then taking out the husks trying to keep them off of the lone Asari holding up a biotic barrier until the others could move the larger pieces of debris in place to create a blockade.  
  
Once they were able to clear away enough of the Reapers and get that blockade up,  Shepard jumped down then went back over to the Asari. At first they were going to just abandon the area,  they lost too many, but Shepard and Liara convinced her that it was important they stay,  they had to get to the Temple,  what was inside may help them win the war.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shepard,  this is military grade encryption on this. What in the name of the Goddess is going on here?" Liara said as she worked on bypassing the controls. Garrus was picking up as many heatsinks that were still usable as he could while Javik scowled up at the sky and at the Temple itself. When they finally got inside it looked almost like a museum of sorts. Tablets with drawings on them,  books, weapons seemed to be placed around the room,  but there was no sign of the scientists. As they moved closer to the giant statue that Liara told them was Athame Shepard started to hear a buzzing in her ears,  then whispering in her mind,  at first she thought she was going crazy.  
  
"Well,  I think we found the scientists." Garrus said,  kneeling beside the 3 Asari that was in a heap off to the side of the statue. "Shep... their throats have been cut,  this wasn't the work of a Reaper."  
  
Shepard and Javik just kept staring at the statue. "Javik, is that what I think it is?" Javik looked at her then back up, "yes,  Commander there is a Prothean Beacon here."  
  
"That's impossible. That is a representation of Athame."   
  
Javik paced a bit,  "then why does it speak Prothean?"  
  
Liara went on a gabbing fest of speaking about the old religion and how they believed their gods were separate and looking down on them from above, Shepard tuned her out, listening to the words she was hearing in her mind.  
  
"There is definitely a beacon here." She spoke out loud as soon as she was sure. Liara looked startled for a second, "but why would they hide it?" Garrus snorted, "think about it Liara.  A hidden, unknown beacon,  grab a bit of technology here and there to stay ahead of all of the other races that had to share their beacons with the rest of the galaxy. Just think,  they could stay so far ahead of the other species that way, always on top... oh wait,  the Asari already are like that."  
  
"Your people are hording the knowledge of my people for their own greed." Javik snarled at her.   
  
"No,  no. I can't believe my people would keep this a secret."  
  
Shepard rubbed her forehead, "Liara,  fact is they had to know it. Military funding, military encryption, highly preserved and protected. For a Temple that no one goes to any longer? They knew it Liara and they hid it,  you may not want to believe it, but it's staring you right in the face."  
  
"You don't know that, Shepard." Liara was fighting with herself,  between what she was seeing and what she had believed since she was born,  what she had always been told.  
  
"What I do know is we don't have time for this shit. What I do know, is the Asari had this beacon and if they had shared it with everyone else that would have been thousands of years worth of time for everyone to have studied it and learned from it.  And if it does contain intel that would have prevented this war or at least enabled us to be better prepared, I will be highly pissed off. And I will place the blame for every single death caused by Reapers since the start of this shit all those years ago squarely on your Government's heads." Shepard's eyes were glowing and her glare dared Liara to keep arguing. Liara smartly looked away then headed towards the statue that Shepard "claimed" was a beacon.  
  
"The parts that I was able to decode mentioned Protean data streams and reconstructing matrices, but I don't see anything like that here." Javik walked over to one of the broken mural pieces, "I do." He touched it and a beam of green light connected it to the statue which had started glowing.  
  
"By the Goddess, " Liara said as she started backing away from the statue. "Don't you mean by the Prothean,  Liara." Garrus said to her.  
  
"Quit fucking around, let's look for the other activation matrices." Shepard said to them then walked to the mural that Javik was looking at. Liara went on to say that it depicted how Athame gave them the ability for biotics. "Uh huh,  that Athame sure does look like a Prothean to me." Garrus grumbled. On and on,  object after object Liara would say something about her history or about Athame only to have it refuted by Javik or pointed out how much it resembled a Prothean. Then Shepard brought up the question about just why they decided to change Athame from Prothean to resemble Asari, Liara didn't say anything. When the last connection was made,  the outer shell crumbled away and a Prothean beacon was revealed.  
  
"There the activation is complete,  we can access the beacon now." Javik said as they went running for the control panel. Shepard reached for the panel when Javik butted her away, "I will do it Human,  I am the Prothean here."  
  
Garrus hid his laughter at how smoothly Javik got her away from the panel. He heard of the many incidents in Javik's room of her touching things,  especially the panel that was put up so Javik was able to review all of the files on their encounters with the Reapers and catch up on 50,000 years of history.  
  


* * *

  
  
A small hologram ball activated from the beacon and floated into the air, Javik told them it was one of their computers. Upon sensing the Reapers it started to shut down until Shepard asked it for information concerning the Catalyst and why the Protheans didn't use it. It explained that they were sabotaged from within,  a splinter group argued to dominate the Reapers instead of destroying them. Only to find out later they were indoctrinated. "Shep,  that sounds awfully familiar." Garrus said from beside her.  
  
Shepard told the VI that they were building the Crucible but didn't know what the catalyst was,  the computer started to tell her when it stopped,  turned toward the front of the building, "Indoctrinated presence detected,  beginning security protocols." Then it went back into a ball shape and disappeared.  
  
Shepard and the others drew their weapons as a figure drew closer. "What the hell,  you're dead. We saw you die." Shepard said as the figure stopped a few feet in front of her, the long hair and Asian features distinguishable,  as was the weapon currently strapped to his back.  
  
"Stupid woman, you think you or your group of inferior beings can kill me? What you disposed of was a worthless, defective clone. If it had been me, none of you would be standing here." He reached into his pocket and Garrus had his rifle aimed at him,  the small pinpoint of light never wavered from where the man's heart was. "There is someone that wishes to speak to you." He tossed the ball he had pulled out and it turned into a hologram of The Illusive Man. Then he started pacing back and forth as the Illusive Man went into his indoctrinated ramblings about controlling the Reapers. He still didn't understand that it was him that was being controlled already.  
  
"No,  I am finishing the Crucible then I am sending the Reapers straight back to hell." Shepard said to the hologram.  
  
"I can't let you do that Shepard. Leng,  the Commander has something I need,  please relieve her of it and bring me the data." Then the Illusive Man's hologram winked out.

 

* * *

  
  
"Take cover,  that bastard's calling for backup,  the fucking coward. So much for him being able to take us out,  the pansy has to hide behind a gunship." Shepard yelled out,  making sure it was loud enough for Leng to hear.  
  
"Shepard,  this place is gonna fall apart at this rate," Garrus yelled back.  
  
"Target the pillars," came the voice of the two bit assassin over the sound of the firing of the gunship. It launched missiles at the support pillars causing the floor and ceiling to crumble,  and Shepard to tumble over the edge,  barely grasping onto one of the grooves of the floor tiles. She grimaced as she saw Leng walking toward statue,  she didn't hear or see any of the other crew and could only hope they weren't killed by the falling debris.  She laboriously climbed on the tiles,  making it up to the top in time to see the bastard climb into the gunship. She ran scooping up a pistol on the way and fired off a couple of rounds, it was useless. The bastard had the data and was gone.  
  
Javik and Garrus was supporting Liara between them when they saw Reaper flagships landing, they heard the screams of the Asari Commandos that had stayed behind to buy them time to get the data.  
  
She had lost,  they had lost. It was her fault, if she only knew about this place earlier,  if she could have stopped Cerberus at the damn Archive on Mars this wouldn't have happened. She stood there watching Thessia burn, shrugging off the comforting hand Garrus had placed on her shoulder. She didn't deserve it.  
  


* * *

  
  
When the shuttle landed back into the bay everyone got out, Shepard walked past the others heading for the elevator not saying a word to any of them. Once she got into the War room she leaned against the wall, how was she going to explain that Thessia was gone?  
  
"Commander? Commander are you there?" Tevos came on the QEC,  the reception broken and choppy. Shepard hung her head then took a breath. "Yes, Councillor I'm here",  she came around the corner and stood before her.  
  
"Commander, Thessia just went dark. Did you get the data?" Tevos asked her sounding worried and brushing her hands along her sides.  
  
"No Councillor,  we made it to the Temple too late, Cerberus had already been there. They had known about the beacon many months ago. They were just waiting until we were told about it,  they needed me to activate the beacon. They somehow knew we were on the way and beat us there by hours, they have the data. If we would have known sooner ...  Thessia has fallen. There were just too many Reaper forces. We were defeated."  
  
"I - this is not what I expected. I have to ... need to make plans, continuity of civilization must be considered. I never thought this day would come." Tevos said shakily then cut the comm before Shepard could tell her she was sorry.  
  


* * *

  
  
"The Asari forces are in full retreat Shepard,  it is not safe for us to remain in this system." EDI said to her as Shepard walked slowly out of the comm room.  
  
"Get us out of here EDI. Open a ship wide comm for me too, please." Shepard leaned wearily against the railing. "Attention all ground crew, meeting in the war room in 30 minutes. Shepard out."  
  
"EDI,  make sure Traynor is also present, I need to go up to the loft." Shepard left the War room, Liara watching her go, she had never seen Shepard look so defeated before.  
  
Kolyat was waiting for her, EDI had let him know she was on the way up, he helped her from her armor and she gathered up clothing to take a quick shower. Thane was sitting on the couch, his hands folded and his head resting against his knuckles. He was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of how to comfort her. Kolyat paced and waited, a few minutes later Shepard came out fully dressed and they all went down to the War room.  
  
Traynor was already there as was Liara and EDI. Gradually the others filed in and surrounded the table. "Shepard,  there was no way any of us could have predicted Cerberus would make it to Thessia before us." Liara said to her as everyone finally settled down near the table. Shepard shook her head, "no, Liara,  it's my job. I should have known,  should have realized. I am so sick of this,  so sick of Cerberus always beating us to the punch,  always one step ahead."  
  
"It's time to kick them in the balls for once." James grunted out,  his arms crossed, Kaidan was standing next to him nodding. The others didn't say much but from the looks on their faces they were also in agreement.  
  
"I'm with you, James. Does anyone know where they could be hiding?" They were all looking around at each other, "anyone at all?" EDI looked over at Traynor and she looked back at EDI.  
  
"Um... there may be something." Traynor was wringing her hands and looking around nervously. "Spit it out,  we're all ears, Traynor. Let's hear what you got." Shepard turned to her.  
  
"Well, I was able to track Kai Leng's shuttle through the mass relay and extrapolate his trajectory. I followed it to the Iera system where it disappeared." Traynor brought up a holo of the map showing his movements until he got to the system where it seemed to just poof out. "It isn't that it just disappeared,  but it is being actively blocked. There are no signals whatsoever coming from there. Nothing in or out,  everything is being blocked."  
  
"Commander, Iera is home to Sanctuary and little else. It is the place that was being advertised to refugees as a safe haven." EDI told her,  Shepard started chewing her lip. Everyone waited. "If she hadn't analyzed the data so astutely the interference would have been undetectable."  
  
"Alright,  good work Traynor, you've given us a shot,  let's not waste it." Shepard and Kolyat, followed by EDI, started to walk to the door when Kaidan spoke up." I was stationed on Horizon in the Iera system,  you were the only Cerberus there."  
  
"Are you really going there Kaidan? I told you before we weren't with Cerberus." She said to him, Kolyat let out a light growl and Kaidan held his hands up,  palm out.  
  
"It's a slim lead." Liara said,  she was sounding so dejected from the loss of Thessia. "I don't care how slim the leads are,  we check them out and we aren't going to let Cerberus stop us." She looked each of her ground crew members in the eyes. "I want that Prothean data, I want that catalyst. No excuses. Dismissed." She turned, jogged up the stairs and out the War room door.   
  
"Commander,  one more thing. I found something concerning a communications hub. A very short signal calling for help was sent out,  it mentioned Cerberus and not much more."  
  
"Alright, Traynor,  plot a course to take care of that emergency, when we are done we head for Horizon."

 

* * *

  
  
"Please hurry,  they are right outside the door,  I can hear them." Came the frightened voice of the civilian that had sent out the signal.  Cerberus was there in force trying to take over the communications hub,  and this one lone civilian had survived and hid long enough to stall them until Shepard arrived.  
  
"Listen,  I know your scared,  but we need the last code. Please." Shepard said to her,  trying to keep her voice calm and soothing when all she wanted was to reach through the omni tool and shake the woman until she gave her the code. "Commander, I can get to her and help her." Cortez's voice came over the comm. "There is someone on the way to your location right now,  he will take out the troopers at the door,  but we are out of time we need that code now."  
  
James met her eyes, "she's clammed up, Lola. She's too frightened to respond."  
  
"Alright, sending you the code now,  Just please,  please hurry," came the very scared,  very timid voice of the woman.  
  
Shepard took off running for the last terminal,  shooting anything that got in her way, Kolyat was behind her moping up the Cerberus that wasn't killed outright. James brought up the rear. She shot the Cerberus sniper that was dug in next to the terminal and Kolyat entered the security code. They looked up as James pointed out shuttles rapidly leaving, their white,  yellow and black markings were visible. Cerberus was retreating.  
  
"She's safe, Commander. I have her." Cortez said,  they could hear the female sobbing in the backroom, repeating "thank you,  thank you".  
  
"Good work, Steve. Get her safely on the shuttle,  we will take her somewhere safer until the Alliance can get here and secure this place."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Commander will be arrive in the Iera system in 10 hours." Joker said over the comm. "The Alliance frigate that we transferred the civilian to is taking her to the Crucible,  she insisted on helping."  
  
"Thanks,  Joker."  
  
The family decided to eat in the loft and watch a movie together. The kids picked out an old animated movie about a human girl who falls in love with a cursed male that was turned into a beast. Afterwards they spent time going over the learning assignments that Melody had just completed, EDI made a few new word association programs for Nico, so he was sitting on the couch beside Thane repeating everything in 3 different languages. Then would use the words he just learned in sentences. Thane wasn't kidding when he had told them that Nico's learning skills would continue to accelerate. His puzzle solving skills were rapidly improving due to Aerlan's studies and programs.  
  
The kids got ready for bed and Thane told them all good night before he headed down to his own quarters. In a few hours they would be arriving at Horizon and would need everyone to be on top of their game.   
  
Once the children were settled and the privacy screen in place Kolyat dragged Jade up against him,  kissing her and stripping the pajama's off of her as quickly as he could. She backed away from him, sitting on the bed to watch him strip off his own pajamas,  his erection throbbing when she licked her lips. She smirked and crooked her index finger at him, he raised his brow ridge and gave her a smirk of his own. He continued to stand there, slowly taking his cock in his own hand and stroking himself,  watching her.  
  
She slowly backed up on the bed, gradually opening her legs.  She ran her hand over her breast, down her stomach, never dropping eye contact with him. She grazed her hand down her thigh, drawing it up her inner thigh, drawing small circles along her flesh. Her index finger slid across the strip of hair on her pelvic area and along the other thigh,  back up to her breast. She teased her nipple until it was hard between her fingers, sliding her hand back down her stomach to move her finger over her clit and dip into the slit coating her finger with moisture. Kolyat shifted and placed his knee on the bed as she continued to stroke her finger inside then spreading the moisture around her inner folds. He crawled up the bed towards her,  stopping now and again to scent the air, his tongue flicking out slightly.  
  
When he drew even with her,  he took her fingers licking them,  then sucking the moisture from them,  causing a low moan to escape her. He wiggled his one finger at her,  the same as she did when they got married, in a no - no fashion. He dipped his head to her, ran his tongue teasingly along the left of her slit, then the right, dipping in slightly. He heard her breath quickening and glanced up at her, her head dropped back along her shoulders. Her upper body was slightly arched,  her weight held on her elbows. He licked her again,  felt her quiver and heard the scrape of her nails against the bedcovers.  
  
He kissed his way over her taunt abdomen, licking the small,  very faint silvery lines there. She eased her upper body down to the bed, and he continued to lick his way up, stopping to placed a tender bite on her breast, licking the nipple then closing his lips around it giving it a few tugs before releasing it. His kisses returned to her collarbone then her shoulder and neck. Finally settling on her own lips, with a sigh she opened to him. He continued his gentle assault on her senses with a hand brushing up the outside of her thigh from knee to hip then back down, lifting her leg to curl around him.   
  
She drew in a deep breath when he flexed his hips, his cock sliding along her slit, rubbing against that little bundle of nerves that set her quivering again. Once,  twice then slowly adjusting till the head probed that hot, slick entrance. His eyes held hers,  as his other hand brought hers to above her head, their fingers wove together. Her free hand brushed over his cheek frill, then the so very soft ribbing. He closed his eyes for just a moment to focus on her touch, when he opened them again,  he leaned down taking her lips once more with his own and slid into her scorching heat in one long thrust.  
  
His possession of her was languid,  his thrusts into her body slow and torturous. His breathing started to come out in pants as his thrusts sped up, burying himself to the hilt then carefully rolling them. Jade kissed him then started to grind against him,  those soft tiny scales rubbing on her clit,  making her inner muscles squeeze around him.  She sat up,  her body still impaled on his. Her hands running across his shoulders and chest, slowly she started to lift then lower herself,  twisting slightly as she did so, grinding herself on those scales each time.  His hips flexed and abdomen muscles clenched as Kolyat thrust up to meet her downward movements,  he grit his teeth to keep the moans from sounding out,  his head pushing back into the pillow.  
  
He held her hips still on his then slowly pushed himself upright, he lifted her off of him. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Jade, " he whispered to her,  his voice breathy in her ear. She adjusted then lowered herself back on him,  his legs folded under her. He threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her as he flexed his thighs, raising her slightly then lowering her carefully.  He opened his eyes, kissed her forehead then placed his own against hers. When she opened her eyes he slipped his hands under her thighs,  using his arm muscles and thighs to lift her up and lower her,  their breaths intermingled. Their eyes stayed locked as he continued,  she started to roll her hips on the downward movements causing his breath to hitch and his fingers to tighten their grip on her. He saw her draw her bottom lip between her teeth and bite down,  he licked along the light bruising when she released it on a light gasp. He brought her down hard on him and held her fast,  slipping his finger between then he started to flick across her, over and over, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Her body quivered,  then with a few more rubs she buried her head into his neck and let out a muffled groan as her body pulsed around his. When her body calmed enough he slid her off of him, twisting to lay her back on the bed. Sliding deep within her,  his thrusts controlled, his breaths in pants, until he finally reached his own orgasm, pulsing deep within her.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the readers of this very long story for your continued support. Don't forget to read the companion piece to this. It is a bit of background between Shepard and her relationship with the Turians. 
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

 

Shepard woke to another nightmare,  they were repeating over and over. Like a vid stuck in a loop, Ashley, Mordin and now Legion. She felt weary and drained, she couldn't afford to lose more sleep. She had to find a way to stop the nightmares.

* * *

  
  
They were split into teams,  all loaded into the shuttle armed and ready. With none of their scanners working they will be going in blind.  
  
"EDI, do you have any more intel on this facility?" Shepard asked as they all either sat or stood in the confines of the shuttle.  
  
"Sanctuary, was originally listed as a safe place for the refugees from the War. They went off line recently and no communications were coming in or out. There is no connection to Cerberus or Kai Leng that I can find."  
  
"Commander, there is a signal from Sanctuary,  it's really weak and breaking up. I'll try and boost it." Cortez was saying from the pilot's seat, Shepard made her way to stand behind him while he worked the console.  
  
"This is Oriana Lawson. Stay away from Sanctuary, it is not what it seems...",  the signal was lost in static. A deep throaty growl was heard in the shuttle's compartment.  Shepard turned to find Kolyat standing in the middle of the shuttle,  his whole body vibrating and the growls coming from him were almost as feral as the ones that had come from Carius.  
  
"If Oriana is here that means Miranda isn't far behind. There is our link to Cerberus." Shepard said,  not dropping her eyes from her husband. "Keep it together,  Kolyat. We will deal with it later."  
  
The others were staring between the two except for Liara who was sitting on the bench clenching and relaxing her fists.  
  
"Siha,  this place looks like a battlefield." Thane said to her as they all got out, weapons ready. There were shuttles on fire,  papers flying in the thermals created from the fires and barricades scattered everywhere.  
  
"Split up into your assigned groups. Eyes and ears open. Keep comm lines open and clear of chatter unless necessary." Each group split walking toward what looked to be the front of the building when all of a sudden a shuttle with Cerberus colors flew overhead followed by a Harvester who attacked it,  knocking it out of the sky and into the building.  
  
"It's about time the started killing each other," Shepard said, a series of agreements came over the comm then went quiet again.  
  
"Sniper!",  Garrus called out, seeing the red line of the scope flash trying to get a bead on one of the crew before everyone dove for cover. "Phantoms, dropping from the shuttle,  snipers take them out before they get close. My team to the right, Kaidan yours take left. Go."  
  
The teams flanked the Phantoms,  both Thane and Garrus alternating their shots between the sniper and the Phantoms. Once the area was cleared, they checked and treated wounds, looked for anything useful. There was a crackling over the comms, Cortez's voice was breaking up, their comm systems to the Normandy and the shuttle were now being blocked as well.  
  
"James, keep your team out here, keep the route clear, the comms between our teams at least are still working. Kaidan, your team comes with us, we'll split up when we get inside,  this place is huge."  
  
Inside they found more bodies, Kolyat sat at a still working terminal using the hack that Kasumi had given him to break into the log database. "Look up there,  Cerberus shuttles came from that tower." Garrus was pointing to a tall tower on the far side of the complex.  
  
"Then that's where we are headed."  
  
When Kolyat finally got the terminal accessed they saw security footage of refugees arriving,  a lot of refugees. "Why are they sorting out the refugees? Look at them all,  coming here for a safe haven." Kolyat eyes scanning over the feed as he asked the question. More logs were found,  noting that more shuttles were arriving,  and that they were apparently taking any type of device that would provide communication outside Sanctuary.  
  
"There are more shuttles here,  it must be some type of landing area." The shuttles looked like they had crashed,  from what they heard many of the refugees were getting impatient to get inside and may have decided to force their way. Shepard found several data pads, they sounded so hopeful,  it was too bad she had to pull them from the hands of those that had died in the wrecked shuttles. "Come on, let's keep moving."  
  
They heard voices in front of them and stopped, "Cerberus." Kaidan whispered over the comm. He and Liara sent out their biotics one after the other causing a biotic explosion that took out both troopers before they could react. Kolyat shot a trooper that was in cover behind a set of stairs while Garrus and Shepard took out the other troopers on the observation deck.  
  
Shepard picked up some mods and Garrus rifled through the enemies armor looking for more heat sinks. Kolyat tried to activate the other terminal but it was too damaged. "Come on we need to find an exit." They heard a recording coming from the hallway,  it was breaking up and the static was horrendous.  
  
"Isn't that Miranda's voice?" Garrus asked. Kolyat once again used his tech skills to clear up the recording,  it was indeed Miranda. They listened to the recording,  she told them that the facility was a lie,  it was not a refugee camp but a Cerberus facility run by her Father. All communications were being actively blocked. The recording was cut off right after that.  
  
"Okay,  so we have... Cerberus, Reapers, and Miranda's crazy ass father to deal with. Fan-fucking-tastic. Anyone have any ideas how this all fits together? Anyone?" No one answered, "yeah me neither. Okay, let's go, there's a door out of here."  
  
"God damn,  look at the size of that pool." Shepard said as they walked outside, a large water filled pool took up the entire courtyard except for a pathway around it.  
  
"Commander, I'm not so sure that is a pool." Kaidan said as he kicked at one of the giant cables that seem to be running everywhere,  including down into the water. "This panel is connected to the security for this area,  I'll shut it down." Kolyat said as he went to work on the encryption. A loud klaxon started and the ground gave a shake.  
  
"Look at the water." Garrus said as it started to drain away. "What is up with that?"  
  
"They needed to hide something, something big." Shepard said walking closer to edge. Kaidan went down the ladder followed by Liara. "Shepard,  this is all Reaper tech." Kaidan called back to her after running scans. The others filed down the ladder and walked over to see what it was he was looking at.  
  
"Shit, this doesn't look good. Kaidan,  keep your team out here. If anything gets past us or James you will need to take it out. Be ready to bug if the shit hits the fan,  understood?"  
  
"Yes, Commander." Javik, Kaidan and Garrus took up positions around the courtyard as Shepard,  Kolyat and Liara went into the facility.  
  
It was incredibly quiet,  almost too quiet, as they made their way to the next door. Kolyat had found a few items and placed them carefully into Liara's pack as she commented on how it looked more like a factory and not a refugee camp. After Liara bypassed the next locked door they entered what looked like a control room of some sort. A large darkened window overlooked the underground area,  but Shepard couldn't see anything but darkness. "We need to find the power. Look around for a button to push."  
  
"You and your damn buttons," muttered Kolyat. Shepard turned to him with her eyebrows drawn down and a frown on her face.

"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing, Commander." He said as he studied a panel, Liara was fighting to contain a grin. "Hmm,  this might be it." Kolyat said as he used the panel in the small screened area.  
  
A bank of screens activated above their heads and they watched the security footage, "aren't those some of the refugees? What is happening to them?" Kolyat asked as he glanced from screen to screen. "Goddess of Oceans,  they are just killing them." He said horrified as he watched.  
  
"No,  Kolyat. It's worse. They're being turned into Husks." They watched as after the tanks that the refugees were forced into cleared up, a Husk was inside trying to get out of the tube. "This is a frickin nightmare." She shook her head and walked back over to the window. "Someone get the lights into that room down there, I don't want to be walking anywhere that dark in this place."  
  
Liara went over and activated the only other terminal in the room while Kolyat was still messing with the one in the other section. When Liara activated the lights Shepard jumped back, the room was filled with husks. They scattered like giant cockroaches,  climbing the walls,  running into the darker corners. One of them jumped and landed on the window and they heard the screeches of more coming their way, they were converging on the window, somehow knowing they were in there.  
  
"Shit,  come on. Let's move and be ready." Shepard called out and pulled out her assault rifle while the others ready their own.  
  
"Why are they creating mindless husks? All that slaughter." Liara said as they ran into the next room,  this one was also a control room only larger. They scattered looking for anything that would help them.  
  
"At least we know why the Reapers attacked this place,  it was a threat to them. We need to find out why." Shepard said, she read a datapad. "...unusable materials sent out for recycling. Huh?" She tossed it back onto the table then moved further into the room. She heard another clip of Miranda's voice. " Kolyat,  get on that terminal."  
  
This recording showed Miranda using a terminal,  she was the one that shut down the power to lock the Reaper forces in and away from the entrance. She started to turn away when Kolyat said to her to wait, "there's more here,  just give me a second to clear this up." Then an image of Kai Leng showed up. They listened to him talking to The Illusive Man, mentioning Miranda and something about research data.  
  
"She doesn't know he's here, Shepard." Liara said to her.

"Ok,  everyone we need to move, now." They headed down the short flight of steps leading to the doors of what must be the laboratory. They could hear the husks screaming behind the door,  no sooner did they reach the bottom when the door opened and husks started to come through. Biotics flared, Kolyat's shotgun blasted a husk off its feet, shredding it to pieces, Shepard peppered any that came in range with her rifle. Once the room was cleared they looked around, "be careful there are more where they came from,  stay on guard."  
  
Kolyat once more started up any terminals that he could looking for more logs,  more intel on what they could be facing. A male's voice came over the speakers, it was Henry Lawson, telling how he had been making small adjustments to the "processing efficiency" and how there are no shortage of subjects,  since they were lining up outside to get in. "What a fucking bastard." Kolyat said to them, "no wonder that bitch is the way she is, crazy must run in the family."  
  
More logs were accessed that gave them a hint about what they were doing,  they were trying to find a way to understand how the Reapers communicated.  
  
"Alright, if we got everything from here we should move on."  
  
The door to the next room slid open to reveal the area beneath the first control room they entered. All of them tensed up they knew Reaper forces were in this room,  then the cry of a Banshee was heard. "Oh shit."  
  
Kolyat slammed an incendiary mod into the old shotgun,  he didn't have a warp one but it was the best he could do under the circumstance. He kept dodging and shooting,  when out of the corner of his eyes he seen one of the modified Rachni his father had told him about. "Rachni!"  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." Shepard yelled, "Liara, throw everything you got at that damn Banshee,  Kolyat concentrated on the Rachni watch for the little ones they explode." Shepard dodged a blast from the Rachni,  flanking it,  working together they took it out then went back to the Banshee.  Liara was gamely tossing Singularity's and Stasis fields at it, shooting and dodging when she could. It wasn't much but she kept it at bay until the other's could help.  
  
She seen a small red light focused on Kolyat's back, "Kolyat! Sniper, move it." Seconds before a shot rang out, a Marauder was up on one of the ramps in the open area taking potshots at all of them. When they went into that open area, overhead machines were moving containers back and forth, more and more Marauder's kept dropping from near the ceiling.  
  
As the last of them finally died,  they moved back into the first part of the room,  carefully going over everything looking for clues. Out of the corner of her eye Shepard saw something moving on the other side of the open area and heading in that direction closely followed by the others. A Banshee was behind a glass enclosure, staring at them, from the cracks along the glass it looked like it had been trying to get through for a while, but the glass was still holding.  
  
Kolyat activated the terminal in front of it, Lawson's voice came back on explaining how the drug red sand had been used on someone named Grayson,  apparently one of their earlier test subjects, to break down his will. Instead it seemed adrenalin and in it's various forms across species was more efficient. "Son of a bitch."  
  
"Wait, there is another log addendum to that one." Kolyat muttered to them as he accessed that file.  
  
"According to it, those dragon teeth found on Eden Prime and that Collector ship, they attach nanites to the adrenal system and uses that to spread them through the body faster, rushing them to the final state. That's why we never saw them using dead bodies, they needed them to be alive and scared or in tremendous pain. The dead bodies must just be used for their genetic material, like what you and dad told me what happened on the Collector base."  
  
"All these people. That's where all the refugees went,  thousands,  hundreds of thousands maybe,  coming here for safety to be used as ... as guinea pigs." Shepard felt sick on her stomach. "Make..., " she swallowed hard and breathed through her nose a few times, "make sure to check your wounds. There's a medigel dispenser on the wall, scan it then use it if you need it."  
  
They bypassed the lock on the next door then entered,  it was another control room with another terminal that had a clip of Miranda's voice coming from it,  only this one looked like it had taken some damage. "Kolyat, see if you can fix that terminal, we need to see what Miranda was up to in here." While he removed the panel and started to work on the wiring,  Liara and Shepard walked around the room.  
  
"Oh Goddess," Liara had picked up a datapad, and started to read it out loud. Apparently the refugees that were rejected for whatever reason, a log near the entrance said how some were allowed in and others weren't,  the ones that weren't were sent to a "genetic waste testing area" for preliminary genetic testing, all of them died.  
  
"Kolyat,  you almost done." Shepard asked him as he was still banging around with his head inside the open panel,  "yeah, just a few more wires."  
  
"Good,  maybe we'll finally get some answers now. I thought the Reapers and Cerberus were all buddy buddy,  what the hell happened to change that?" Shepard asked quietly,  then focused her attention on the terminal when the screen cleared up and the log started playing.  
  
The log confirmed what they already knew, Cerberus was tricking refugees with promises of food,  shelter and protection,  instead turning them into test subjects. Those that weren't turned into husks were indoctrinated then shipped off to TIM, those that weren't were used in their indoctrination experiments.  
  
"Shepard, Miranda said something about the indoctrinated were shipped,  if we can find those manifests we can track the shipments and find out where that ... that ... bosh'tet is." Liara said to her, Shepard gave a small laugh at Liara using one of Tali's cuss words.

"Good catch, Liara. Let's go,  Miranda said she was headed to the tower." They started walking up the short flight of stairs leading to the next set of rooms when they heard a cry of another Banshee, "holy shit, just how many Ardat - Yakshi was hidden away in that damn Monastery. I thought it was a rare condition?"  
  
Once more they started shooting at the enemy,  Shepard noticed a small purple light coming from behind a support pillar, "crap there are barrier generators here,  look for the purple glows and take them out or this is going to take forever."  
  
When the area was clear they checked wounds and gathered up useful items. There was a terminal that was flashing and after activating it they learned that they had gotten close to understanding how indoctrination worked but had still to figure out how to use it to their advantage. Kolyat picked up a datapad and tossed it to Shepard, "they were talking about refugees as if they were nothing more than garbage to be disposed of. This place makes me sick ... the thought of humans doing this to other humans makes me sicker. I don't know what the hell they even did to the non humans that came here looking for shelter, honestly I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
As they were standing there Miranda's voice came from a large terminal to the side. He started the log playing then stepped back beside of Shepard, when the log switched to Henry Lawson and TIM discussing controlling the Reapers,  he reached out and took her gauntleted hand in his. "Is that even possible? Controlling the Reapers?"  
  
She looked up at him,  "I... I don't know,  play the rest of it." He did as she ordered, she drew in a breath when Lawson said they had found a way to co-op that control signal, as long as the husks remain within their signal radius they could be controlled indefinitely,  but they didn't know how to apply it to the Reaper's themselves. "That's why the Reapers attacked Sanctuary,  they found out what they were up to here."  
  
Kolyat reached over with shaky hands and lowered down the access ladder,  Shepard turned to go up it when Liara called out, "Shepard,  wait there's more here. Look." She turned around and took a few steps back toward where the others were standing watching the terminal's screen. It showed Miranda walking in a lab area and Kai Leng dropping from the ceiling with his sword drawn, barely missing her. "Damn it, I warned her about Leng,  but I told her we killed him. I hope she can handle that slimy bastard. Hurry up we gotta move."  
  
They finally made it to the tower, the amount of Reaper forces were enormous,  they hadn't heard anything from the other teams and hoped everything was alright. The elevator started them going up to the top,  they leaned against the walls catching their breaths,  reloading their weapons and Kolyat swapped out his shotgun for a pistol, he had overheated it on that last battle. Banshees,  Brutes and Rachni had come at them all at once,  he couldn't give the weapon time to properly cool down.  
  
When they arrived at the top Shepard opened the door, "get ready." She moved toward the door on the opposite end of the reception area, when the door slid open she saw Miranda on the floor hurt, but alive. "Shepard ..." she pointed up ahead. Shepard moved around her and saw an older male grab Oriana, holding a gun to her head.  
  
"Ahh, Commander Shepard,  what excellent timing." He sneered at her.  
  
"Put the gun down." Shepard snarled at him as they drew closer. "Oh, I think not,  you see, Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's influence no doubt." She could hear Kolyat growling but couldn't decide if it was because of Oriana or because of what they had all witnessed on the way there. But she noticed his pistol didn't waver,  though from that angle she couldn't tell just who it was trained on.  
  
"Where the hell is that Kai Leng bastard?" She told him while trying to maneuver herself for a clear shot, Liara had helped Miranda to stand up and she moved to the other side of Shepard.  
  
"I don't know. He's gone. Took my data then left us here to die." He said to her,  the gun now turned on Shepard moving from person to person,  his hold on Oriana tightened, moving her closer to the front of him, using her as a shield.    
  
"I'll finish what Kai Leng failed to do. That's close enough." He said as Miranda tried to move closer to her sister.  
  
"No,  this is going to end here." Shepard said to him. Trying to keep her eye on his weapon, Miranda and Kolyat all at once.

"Oh,  on the contrary. Now that the Reapers have been taken care of, I have a clear way out of here. Oriana and I are leaving here."  
  
"Shepard ... please don't let him take her." Miranda pleaded with Shepard,  she knew he would only use her for experiments. Shepard couldn't stand the bitch but no one deserved that.  
  
Oriana had the nerve to turn pleading eyes to Kolyat instead of her sister. "Kolyat,  help me please." Oriana whispered out, he only snarled at her.  
  
"You think I give a fuck about you bitch? I don't." Then he pulled the trigger, shooting her.  
  
As Oriana crumpled to the ground, Miranda hit her father with a biotic throw that knocked him through the tower's window sending him plummeting to his death. Then she turned on Kolyat, " you shot my sister you bastard." She went to use her biotics only to find 3 weapons pointed straight at her and not wavering a centimeter.

"See to your sister Miranda. He hit her in the leg,  instead of the head like he probably wanted to."  
  
She turned hate filled eyes back on Kolyat,  he still didn't waver and gave her a hate filled look in return. Miranda backed up and turned to her sister,  seeing her coming too and moaning while gripping her thigh.  
  
"Look for the shipping manifests. I'll take care of this." She pushed Kolyat's pistol down until he holstered it and turned from the two females on the floor.  
  
"What was that about Shepard,  why did he shoot my sister?" Miranda asked her,  as Shepard handed her a med gel pack to use on her sister's thigh.

"You should ask her that Miranda, though I doubt she will be honest with you." Miranda jerked her head up and looked at Shepard then at Oriana.  
  
"How did you do all this Miranda?"  Miranda finished up applying the one pack, it was enough to slow down the bleeding but would need a doctor's care to be fixed. She told Shepard about finding out about her father working for the Illusive Man then went from there to track him here.  
  
"Miranda,  about your Father..." Shepard started to apologise to her.

"No, Shepard I'm glad he's gone."  
  
"So, what is next for you two?" She asked then glanced back to where Kolyat and Liara was working on a terminal.  
  
"I need to get Ori some medical treatment, then get my own scratch cleaned up. Get her somewhere safe."  
  
"Alright,  let me see what they get off of the terminal then we can get Oriana some help. Just a word of advice, keep her away from my family."  
  
She got up and walked over to the others, "did you find anything?" Liara told her a few shuttle arrivals and departures including the ones for Cerberus,  but the research data was gone. "Alright,  grab everything off of the computers,  EDI can sift through it when we get back on board."  
  
"Shepard,  I can do better than that." Miranda came up behind her,  Kolyat tensed and put his hand on the pistol at his side. Miranda's eyes shifted from him to Shepard,  handing her a small tracer. "When you told me about Leng, I took some precautions. I knew that they were cloning others to use for replacement organs when we were putting you back together. I wasn't sure if they had cloned that bastard or not. But, I did manage to get a tracer on him before he took off. If you are fast enough,  you can use this to locate him."  
  
"Thanks,  Miranda. Now let's get this communications scrambler offline and tell everyone about this place. Then get you both up to the Normandy for treatment."  She handed the tracer unit to Liara as Miranda smiled and nodded then walked over to another terminal. The signal was taken down and the broadcast of everything that Miranda found was sent out.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by taking them up to the Normandy,  let the bitch bleed out and get her out of our lives for good!" Kolyat yelled at her once it had sunk in what she had said.  
  
"Kolyat! That is not who we are." She turned to him,  her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched her husband start to pace, his frills expanded slightly and the ribbing a very dark red, his eyes were colder than she had ever seen them before staring between Miranda and her sister.  
  
"Steve, bring the shuttle in,  we have 2 injured to take up to the Normandy for treatment." Shepard turned from her husband,  watching as Miranda helped her sister.

* * *

  
  
"I can't believe you allowed them onboard, after what that bitch did to us!" Kolyat yelled as he jumped off the shuttle storming his way to the elevator.

"Kolyat! What is the meaning of that outburst? You were growling the entire way up from Horizon. Now explain this." Thane yelled at him, losing that outer shell of calmness that always seemed to surround him.  
  
Kolyat turned back to him, everyone else had exited the shuttle trying not to listen, but it was hard not to because Kolyat had everyone on edge. "That's the human female that tried to destroy my marriage. That's the bitch that broke into our home and destroyed everything. And my wife brought her on board for medical care when she should have let her die in that place!" He shouted into Thane's shocked face.  
  
"Oriana? Is this true? Did you do what he said?" Miranda was as shocked as Thane. "I ... you knew he was married to Shepard. I showed you the holos and vids of their wedding."  
  
"No.. no. He loves me,  we went on dates. She was always gone." Oriana turned her eyes up to Kolyat then to her sister.  
  
"I have never loved you, I barely knew you. To me you were nothing but a possible friend,  in your delusion you thought they were something more than just a lunch or dinner, same as I would have had with an acquaintance, nothing more. Never would I forsake my marriage for you. Get the fuck away from me. Jade, if she has to be here keep her away from me and our children or I swear to Amonkira, I will kill her." He turned away and punched the elevator button so hard they saw a dent form in the metal under the holo of the button.  
  
Thane recovered enough to turn to them, "do as he says Ms Lawson. Take her far from us, I suggest you get her to understand that I mean it when I say, if she should come near any member of my family again, I will be sending her back to you in pieces." He turned and walked away as he heard the gasp and sobbing coming from the younger woman.  
  
"James , Kaidan, escort them to the med bay. Then stand guard,  she is to have no contact with anyone other than Miranda or Dr Chakwas. The children are not allowed on the crew deck until they are off this ship. Once the treatment is done, both of you take them down to the surface help Miranda find a working shuttle so they can leave. Then we get back to work." Shepard turned her back on all of them then headed to the elevator to go talk to her husband.

* * *

  
"Shepard, Admiral Hackett is on the QEC." EDI told her when she had entered the elevator. "Alright EDI, CIC deck then, please."  
  
"Commander Shepard, what is this I heard about Sanctuary, are these reports accurate?" He asked her, noticing how tired she seemed and there was something more he couldn't define.

"Yes sir, they are completely accurate. EDI is currently working on mapping the tracer that was placed on Kai Leng,  once we get those coordinates we can go after Cerberus,  taking them out of the picture once and for all."  
  
"Hmm, that may be a problem, Shepard. Once we hit Cerberus' base, the Reapers will know and we won't be able to keep the Crucible a secret from them. It will be unguarded. Before we make that move,  make sure you're ready,  everything taken care of that can be. Once we hit them we will need to move to take back Earth. There will be no going back then. Before you go after them put the Normandy into drydock for repairs, she has been through a lot."  
  
"I understand, sir."

* * *

  
  
Shepard walked into the loft, it was a mess. Kolyat took his anger out on some of the objects in the room, glasses were shattered and the coffee table was overturned. Some of the storage crates had been thrown, their contents spilling out. He was standing in front of the small window next to the bed,  his forearm supporting his head as he rested it against the barrier.  
  
"Kolyat?" Shepard came down into the room,  carefully watching where she walked,  the kids wouldn't be allowed in the room until all of that glass was cleaned up and the room was checked for every last sliver.  
  
"How could you let her go like that?", he growled at her, "after everything." She walked over removing her gauntlets, tossing them on the bed. Running her hands up his back,  leaning in to kiss his shoulder blade though the leathers.  
  
"Because even though I can't stand her, she doesn't deserve to die. Miranda is taking her to a very small colony in the Terminus. She has tried her entire life to protect her sister,  she shouldn't be punished for what Oriana did. She knows now,  she will keep her away." She pulled on him until he turned toward her, "sweetheart,  we have to move past this. We need to let it go,  time is too short for us to hang onto this." She slipped her hands under his jacket, her hands on his waist and thumbs brushing over the stripes she knew laid beneath the leather.  
  
"After we take care of a few last things, we are heading to the Horse Head Nebula where we will confront Cerberus.  Once they are removed, we are heading straight for Earth, there will be no time for any doubts,  any regrets. We will end this in that last push for Earth ... one way or another. I don't want that hanging between us."  
  
He looked down at her,  the realization of what she meant sinking in. The time for her to face her destiny was closing in fast,  and the chance of losing her was enormous. "Jade,  I ...",  she placed her finger on his lips,  silencing him.  
  
"Commander,  James and Kaidan just returned. Where are we going? Back to the Citadel?" Joker's voice came through the speakers.

"No,  Joker. Start heading to each of the coordinates we got from Ann Bryson,  we need to find the Leviathan and we need to do it quickly. We also need the facilities team up here for glass clean up, they need to be thorough, Nico and Melody likes to go barefoot and I don't want them to even get the tiniest sliver of glass."  
  
"Understood,  they have been notified and are on the way, it will take a little over 3 hours to jump to the first system."  
  
"Copy that,  Joker. Shepard out." She started to strip off the rest of her armor, while Kolyat brought out a set of casuals for her to wear,  by the time the clean up crew made it up the elevator she was dressed and they were carrying her armor towards the door.

* * *

  
  
"We searched the other systems,  it's got to be in this next one. Most of it is unexplored or unclaimed. Joker,  did those Vorcha check in with the rest of the fleet?"  
  
"Yes, Commander, Hackett just sent through the news. The workers are already on the job, the pilots are surprisingly well disciplined from what he was saying and integrated into the formation quickly."  
  
Shepard had just turned from the galaxy map when Liara came barrelling out of the elevator almost knocking her over.  "Damn, Liara, where the hell is the fire?" Shepard asked her as they grabbed at each other to try to keep the other from falling.  
  
"It's Feron, a short signal burst just came through. It's on the distress comm line that we set up. Only the first part of coordinates,  the rest should come in the next 10 minutes. We have to go get him."  
  
"Shit. Joker did you hear that." At Joker's affirmative,  EDI started to scan the channel then narrow down any locations that had that first set of coordinates. They waited and paced,  when the next signal burst came through, EDI took over the Normandy and immediately hit the FTL drive, headed for the coordinates.

"What the hell, EDI?" They heard Joker yelling from the cockpit.  
  
"Those coordinates are in the middle of Reaper controlled territory, they are converging. I am sorry Jeff, there was no time to wait, every second counts. We must make it before they do or Feron is lost."  
  
"Garrus, Tali,  shuttle bay, emergency." Shepard called over the comms then ran for the elevator.  
  
Cortez was waiting, EDI had told him as the others were on their way to the shuttle bay. Shepard was throwing on her armor, while the others grabbed their weapons and whatever heat sinks they could carry.  
  
"Commander,  Virmire is 10 minutes out, get ready. Best to do another drop on that planet like we did before, only this time without the Mako and you'll be in a shuttle. EDI,  says you need to hurry, we'll get you as close as we can but we can't do anything but drop you or will be detected.  
  
"Get on the shuttle. Steve, anything gets in your way to get to my brother,  you turn it into road kill." Cortez,  shifted in his seat and she sat in the nav seat beside him. The others had their weapons out, and primed.  "Garrus, get that mini cannon in place."  
  
The shuttle bay doors opened and Cortez sped out as soon as the shuttle had enough clearance, within minutes he had them speeding toward where Feron was,  mowing down several husks,  the shuttle's guns targeting the Brutes as they came in range.  
  
"Mag boots locked down, open that hatch." Shepard yelled out then threw herself toward the mini cannon, Tali on one side of her and Garrus on the other as the shuttle swerved,  sliding near the downed ship.They saw Feron and 2 of what must have been his remaining crew trying to hold back the Reapers coming at them, then Shepard laid down fire with the cannon. Together the three of them laid down suppressing fire and the survivors made a mad dash for the shuttle, Shepard saw a Banshee teleporting closer to where they were running, "Feron, haul your ass, they're close enough to smell the shit in your pants!"  
  
Garrus started laughing,  as he noticed the three of them had put on a burst of speed,  unfortunately the slowest of the three couldn't move fast enough, they watched as the long, sharp talons of the Banshee pierced the human's armor through his back lifting him from the ground as it screeched. They kept firing and finally the two remaining dove in the shuttle one on each side of Shepard,  slamming hard into the opposite wall of the shuttle, " go,  go,  go Steve. Get us the fuck outta here."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice but took off like a bat outta hell. Tali closed the hatch and Shepard ran to where Feron was unconscious on the shuttle floor. He had slammed head first into the wall. "Shit, Garrus help me." He ran scans and notified Chakwas of what happened, she would be waiting for them in the shuttle bay. Steve made a beeline for the Normandy, barely slowing until the mass effect field engaged, then Joker hit the FTL as soon as the doors were closed.

* * *

  
  
They rushed Feron up to the med bay, he had yet to regain consciousness,  the other one they took to a small holding room. They apologized but until they could get Feron awake and know what was going on , along with making sure the man wasn't indoctrinated, he had to be kept under guard. Surprisingly he said he understood,  then sat down after removing the hardsuit of his armor. Tali brought down food rations and water,  sliding them into the room through the small slot in the door.  
  
Shepard paced the confines of the med bay as Chakwas and Aerlan ran scan after scan, started machine after machine, hooking them up to Feron. She watched as they rushed over and put on operating outfits then pulled over a laser. A barrier dropped around them as a decon mist was sprayed to sterilize everything and everyone in the field.  
  
She glanced over to see a small silver and purple face pressed against the window trying to see inside.  
  
"Doc, how bad is it?" She asked as the barrier came down a few minutes later.

Chakwas stripped off the other garments tossing them in a biohazard container, "he fractured his skull when he slammed into that wall, we got the swelling to go down and the bone is knit back together. The rest of his body is in surprisingly good condition,  some dehydration and malnourishment,  but there seems to be no change to his system. He is still unconscious,  we are giving his body a chance to heal a bit more before waking him up."  
  
"Thanks,  Doc." Shepard smiled at her, hugging her at the news. She looked toward the window, smiled and gave a thumbs up sign to her daughter, who smiled and started to jump up and down. Little blue arms shot up in the air and Melody bent down to pick up Nico, who pressed his face against the window, steaming it up as he breathed on it.  
  
"Joker,  set course for that last system,  the sooner we get that place checked out the sooner we can get everyone back to the Citadel for some R&R before we mop up Cerberus."  
  
"Aye, Aye Commander."

* * *

  
  
"Thane and Kolyat,  get your gear and meet me in the shuttle bay." Shepard hugged and kissed the kids telling them that Feron will be alright,  he just needed to rest for a bit longer then they could go in to see him. She peeked around the corner when she heard a thump thump and saw Melody dragging a chair over to sit in front of the window so she could see Feron better. Then right as the elevator arrived they heard a, "me too, Mel. I want to see inside too." Then another thump thump as a chair was dragged over to sit next to the other one.  
  
"Holy shit,  thank the Gods we found you that cure or I would have to tell Steve to turn this shuttle around." Shepard was gazing out of the front of the shuttle when they got closer to the planet, it was nothing but a giant mass of ocean,  with very little land mass.  
  
"I thought Kahje was bad for the damn rain." Kolyat was looking at the small panel showing the downpour and lightning,  the turbulent waters of the oceans.  
  
"Cortez, any updates on that probe we launched?" Shepard asked him as she stood in the doorway watching the panel and seeing how Thane was gripping his hands together,  he was still uneasy in humid conditions, though he usually hid it better. "Yeah,  but you aren't going to like it."  
  
"Spit it out,  what's the problem?" Shepard turned back toward Cortez.

"It's all ocean,  there seems to be a concentration of land mass, but the probe,  it's sending the signal from below that,  way below it."  
  
"You mean underwater?" Shepard glanced back as the two Drell moved closer,  both of them looking at each other then at her.

"Yeah, the shuttle should be able to reach it." Cortez brought them in closer to where the mass was,  they saw what looked like giant pillars coming up out of the water.  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
He cleared his throat then shifted in the chair before replying. "The Kodiak is specced for over a thousand atmospheres ... um,  although I never actually tested it." He was using the control panel and sounding awfully nervous.

"Well,  I guess we're going to find out," Shepard said, then the shuttle jerked sending the three of them flying, Cortez remained in his seat,  barely.  
  
"Ugh,  what the fuck just happened?" Shepard groaned out from the floor as the shuttles emergency lights started flashing, Steve groaned and sat back up working his hands over the consoles as fast as he could.

The others started picking themselves up, when he yelled out, "it was some sort of pulse it knocked out our systems. Brace for impact." The others ran and threw themselves into the seats, the buckles snapping together, holding them down. The shuttle rocked and descended rapidly then smashed into one of the few structures on the surface of the planet.  
  
When the shuttle finally came to a skidding halt, they carefully undid the restraints and exited the shuttle, Cortez holding onto his rib area. "Steve,  you alright?"  
  
"Yeah,  just a little banged up. Not as much as our shuttle though. I'll try and get power restored."  
  
"Alright,  while you do that we'll look around."  
  
"Siha,  look at all of this,  I wonder how many other's have been stranded by that pulse?" Thane asked as he looked around, the small tent-like structures seemed to be used as housing.  
  
"That pulse might be Leviathan's last line of defense,  let's keep looking around." They moved around the area,  finding a few things to pick up that hadn't been destroyed by the water or salt.  
  
"Commander, look over here,  some type of glowing ball." Kolyat went to touch it and she pushed him out of the way.

"NO! Don't touch those,  that's the same type of artifact that was in Bryson's lab, those are what lets them control others."  
  
"Shit." He backed away as Jade shot and destroyed the artifact. "Jade, they're everywhere." He looked around and spotted them stashed in the small areas,  under the tents or in boxes.

"Just keep moving,  destroy them as you come across them,  less there are the less likely one of us will be controlled."  
  
They found datapads that started to show they were becoming indoctrinated, losing the will to do anything or becoming paranoid. They found bones, brittle from age and wear from the elements.  
  
"Siha,  look at this. What is this?" Thane was standing in front of a large mech,  the remains of a tarp flapping in the breeze partially covering it.  
  
"Oh wow,  that's an old Atlas, a Triton ADS model. But this one looks like it was modified,  probably for underwater retrievals." She looked closer at it and saw rust had pretty much destroyed it. "It's not salvageable, let's move on. At least Garrus isn't here,  bugging me to try and stash it on the shuttle for him to try and tinker with it."  
  
"Look at those ships. Shep they look ancient." Kolyat was staring out at the ocean, parts of ships were still visible above the surface of the ocean. He glanced up into the sky and did a double blink,  she thought it was to get water out of his eyes. "Fuck,  we got company! They must have followed us in!" He yelled causing the others to look up to where he was pointing.  
  
"Shit,  protect the shuttle,  move!" They ran back toward where Steve was still trying to get the power restored, Kolyat and her were using their close attacks while Thane had leapt up on top of the stack of crates near the shuttle, doing his best to take them out with his rifle before they reached his son and his Siha.  
  
"How much longer on the shuttle repair, Cortez?" She was currently trying to kill the Cannibals and husks that were bearing down on her,  while Thane was working on the Marauders. Kolyat was firing at whatever came into his range, using Carnage when the opportunity arose.  
  
"Swapping out the parts now, Commander. Just a bit longer." Cortez said over the comm,  they kept moving and killing the Reapers as they landed.

She was starting to have to scramble for more heatsinks. "Cortez!"  
  
"Almost there, Commander." She saw the shimmer of another heat sink and took off running then slid behind another crate,  grabbing the sink on the way.

"Hey,  somehow we missed this star chart earlier." She quickly grabbed it stuffing it in a compartment of her suit, before once more shooting at the Reapers.  
  
"For fuck's sake, Cortez, what the hell happened to almost there! If you don't hurry I'm going to have to start chucking salvage at the bastards."  
  
"A new development, Commander,  working on it now."  
  
"Kolyat,  to your right, Brutes incoming. Move it. Cortez, I need that bird in the air." Shepard tried to keep the panic out of her voice,  she was down to her last sink,  and if he didn't hurry would really have to start throwing stuff at them.  
  
"I'm airborne, Commander." Came the excited voice of Cortez.  
  
"Give us cover fire!" She yelled, then watched as he started to shoot at the brutes.  
  
"Damn it,  I got hit with another pulse,  flight controls scrambled!" Cortez yelled over the comm,  they watched as the shuttle went out of control crashing into the ship further down.  
  
"Shit, we need to move,  we've got to get to Cortez. Haul your asses!" Shepard took off running shooting when she could,  grabbing up the odd heat sink that had previously been out of range or too close to the Reapers.  
  
"Commander,  I got enemy contact. Under fire!"  
  
"We're on the way, Steve,  just hang in there." They were running for the other side of the ship, shooting or using the omni blade when she had to.  
  
"Commander,  I need back up." Cortez almost shouted through the comm.

"Almost there, Cortez." Shepard told him,  a slight smirk on her face when she did.  
  
"Oh,  haha, Commander."  
  
They were within visual range and could see Marauders and Cannibals converging on the shuttle. They used the last of their sinks to clear the path to him where they ducked down behind a barrier.  
  
"What's the status,  Steve?" Shepard asked him as she kept an eye on their surroundings. Kolyat and Thane went into the shuttle bringing out the spare box of heat sinks and all of them reloaded and restocked as best they could. Thane grabbed several nutribars to replenish the calories he had burned when he was using his biotics.  
  
"The shuttle is a mess, Commander. I would say those pulses are a defense mechanism. We aren't going anywhere."  
  
Kolyat looked over at him, "What about the Normandy? Do you think they could extract us?"

Cortez started shaking his head, "no,  the same thing would happen. And their landing wouldn't be as pretty. No, we have to find a way to get rid of those pulses so we can get out of here."  
  
Right after he said that a giant flaming ball fell from the sky,  a delivery of more Reapers. Thane was ready and took them out as soon as the smoke cleared enough for him to get a bead on the Husks.  
  
"How the hell are we going to do that?" She asked him, Cortez looked at her then glanced at the Drells.

He moved further down and she followed him, "well, you can use one of those Mechs. They're rigged for diving."  
  
"Yeah, we saw one earlier but it was rusted out." Shepard told him,  he pointed to one that was behind sealed doors.

"If those seals are still intact, it will work."

She glanced back at Kolyat then lowered her voice, "alright, I'm in.  Hell we chased the Leviathan this far,  why the hell not do it underwater too. What do I need to do?"  
  
Cortez jumped up on the ledge where the shuttle was crashed, "first, we need to get those doors open."  
  
"Wait a minute,  what the hell is going on here?" Kolyat turned around looking between the two.  
  
Shepard ignored him, nodding her head for Cortez to continue, "this class of ship has external power sockets. I'll strip the batteries out of the shuttle, you charge up the battery then bring it back I'll give you another one. Get enough of the batteries charged and we can open those doors. Once you get into the Mech bring it back here, I'll check it over to make sure everything is intact,  then we can charge it up." He turned and opened the maintenance hatch removing the batteries.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Jade?" Kolyat walked over to her,  grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"My job,  Kolyat. Yours is to protect this shuttle and its pilot until I get back. You keep those Reaper units off of him and me. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get off this forsaken planet."  
  
Cortez put the battery on her back and she took off running for the closest socket,  at the same time Reapers came out of nowhere, she dodged and used her omni tool to connect in the battery. Once it was charged she ran back and swapped it for another one,  she continued until they had full power. "Commander,  the blast doors are opening, that Mech should still have weapon capabilities."  
  
"Perfect. No one tell Garrus about this." She climbed into the cockpit and powered up the unit,  just in time to see a Brute heading her way. She opened fire on it then punched the damn thing sending it backward before shooting it again.  
  
"Good work, Commander. I'll check it over." Cortez said, doing his best not to look at the two males. He knew the pain this was causing them,  but they had no choice.  
  
"Siha, I know you have more than earned the title,  but this is even to much for you." Thane walked up to her as she climbed down from the unit.

"No, Thane. We have come to far. We need the Leviathan or we need the intel it has. Either way, I need to do this."  
  
"May Arashu keep you safe and bring you back to us." Thane said to her, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips,  then stepped away as Kolyat approached.  
  
"Jade..." Kolyat said no more then that before he drew her in for a kiss of his own.  
  
Cortez came around the corner, cleared his throat, "Commander, the seals all check out. I've made it as safe as I could. Systems are a go when you are ready."  
  
She broke the kiss and climbed into the Triton, "I'll be back. If the worse comes to pass, I'll wait for you both on Kalahira's shore. I love you both. Tell the children I love them and will be awaiting them." She looked at them one last time, "closing the hatch."

* * *

  
  
"Damn it, she's been down there to long. Try to contact her again." Kolyat yelled at Cortez, in between trying to kill as many of the Reapers as he could, since he was the only one that if he timed it right wouldn't run out of ammo. Their heat sink supply was running dangerously low. Thane would run and scavenge as many as he could after each wave of enemies were killed. But he was getting tired,  between the humidity,  the caloric drain of using biotics and worry over Shepard it was starting to take a toll on his body. He let out several wracking coughs and sat down with his back against the barrier.  
  
"Dad, dad what's wrong?" Kolyat dropped down behind the barrier.  
  
"It is nothing,  Kolyat. I am not used to this much water still. When we are back on the Normandy I will have Aerlan run scans to make sure everything is alright."  
  
Cortez was getting worried himself, Shepard had been down long enough to start running low on oxygen. If she didn't shut down all the non essential systems, to conserve power, she may not have enough to make it back to the surface.  
  
Another wave of brutes came at them,  when all of a sudden the mech shot out of the water. Shepard opened the hatched, climbed down took a few steps then collapsed.  
  
"JADE!" Kolyat yelled,  running out in the middle of the Reapers to get to her,  not even noticing when one brute turned on the other. He picked her up running after the others to get into the shuttle, Cortez got it started. He had just gotten it fully airborne when a Reaper started to descend from the sky, a pulse blasted out from under the ocean,  knocking the shuttle to the side but not affecting the systems. Cortez watched as the Reaper seemed to power down then fall into the ocean sinking beneath the surface.  
  
"Jade, Jade come on. Wake up! Something's wrong!" Kolyat was panicking, shaking her and she wasn't responding.

Thane ran a scan,  "her temperature is much too low. She seems to be hibernating."  
  
Cortez set the autopilot then jumped out of the seat,  running into the other compartment, "we don't hibernate. Strip her armor off,  all the way down to her underwear. If they are dry leave them on if not, they'll need to come off as well,  she has hypothermia and it can kill her. We need to get her warmed up,  but have to do it slowly." He started pulling out all the emergency blankets they had in the shuttle, while they removed her armor. Her underwear and bra were still fairly dry so they left it on.

"Ok, now what?",  Kolyat asked while trying to hide Shepard's body from view.  
  
"Now strip out of those wet leathers,  your body heat combined with these blankets should do it. It would be better if you both stripped down,  Thane is getting ill himself due to that mess."

They looked at him, "Cortez,  Drell wear nothing under their suits. I'm not sure Jade would appreciate me being naked beside her."  
  
"Not to mention I wouldn't be too thrilled either."  Kolyat grimaced at his father.  
  
"Do you want her to die? Make up your minds, now." He started shaking out the blankets, they did as instructed and could have sworn they heard Cortez mutter something about finding a Drell of his own before he wrapped them tightly in the blankets. "Dr. Chakwas, we have an emergency,  we're on the way back to the Normandy. The shuttle is badly damaged and can not go into FTL. Shepard is hypothermic,  and Thane is having issues with his lungs. I have them all wrapped in the emergency blankets,  they will need medical attention when we arrive." He grabbed the last of the emergency blankets for himself,  running back up to the cockpit then stripping from his own wet garments, wrapping the blanket tight around himself before sitting back in the chair.  
  
"Acknowledged,  you made sure they are not wet or wearing wet clothing, they need to be dry and warm."  
  
"Yes, followed the usual steps."  
  
"Cortez, it's Joker, I'm moving the Normandy as close as I can, but the system is still crawling with Reapers."  
  
"That should change soon, I don't know what she did down there,  but the Reapers were attacking each other and one just fell right out of the sky."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Shepard started to stir, "Kolyat?"

She was still shaking with cold, and her voice was scratchy, "I'm here,  Jade. Just don't move around too much." He muttered to her, then kissed the top of her head, breathing a sigh of relief. She started to close her eyes when she heard a cough from behind her and the shaking of another body against hers.  
  
"Thane? Are you alright?" She asked as he coughed again.

"I will be fine, Siha." He started shaking even harder than before.  
  
"I'm too damn tired to even ask why the hell I'm sandwiched between the two of you." She let out a sigh closing her eyes as both males shifted closer to her, "damn sight nicer than when I was between Garrus and Tali." Both males stared at each other over her head,  and Thane had enough energy to raise a brow ridge before he too closed his eyes.


	78. Chapter 78

* * *

 

 

Doctor Chakwas insisted both Thane and Shepard remain in the Med bay until they reached the Citadel, Garrus had given an initial report to Admiral Hackett, who told him to pass along the request that after their shore leave was finished to give him a full report, they will be ready and waiting when she gives the signal to go for the Cerberus base.  
  
Aerlan ran another scan on Thane's lungs. "No sign of damage. Treatment for pneumonia is finished. Drell still susceptible to lung issues due to humid conditions. Must be more careful. Use breather if you go into wet conditions." He then moved over to Feron,  who they had woke up just a few hours ago, "normal brain functions, no sign of permanent damage. Welcome back, Feron,  you have been missed." Feron smiled at him, still reeling with everything that has been told to him,  so many people dead. So much had happened to Shepard,  to all of them.  
  
Aerlan then scanned Shepard, "temperature normal, no signs of brain damage... other then poor judgement of going underwater in a mech. Suggest all of you go to the base,  get checked by the scanner to make sure all of you are clear of indoctrination before going into the Citadel. I will take children to the apartment to wait for you."  
  


* * *

  
  
They piled into the shuttle, Kolyat behind the controls. They had made sure the other male was unarmed before taking him to the shuttle, once everyone was seated, Kolyat opened the doors and they headed toward the docking bay. Once inside the other guards apologized for the necessity then escorted them to something that resembled one of the old Earth's body scanners used at the airports. They told them to walk through and stop when the light turned red,  once the light turned green they could proceed. If the siren alerted,  then that means the subject is either fully indoctrinated or is far enough under the control that they would need to terminate them.  
  
Everyone looked a bit nervous as Shepard moved forward, it took a while for the machine to scan her, the guards were shifting on their feet and gripping their weapons tightly when the machine finally turned the green light on. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
Feron went next, it only took a few minutes for his to turn green,  same with Kolyat. It took a while longer for Thane as well. Shepard figured it was having issues with the implants since they were experimental,  it was having to verify if it was Reaper tech or not. Once he was able to pass through it was the other males turn,  it passed him through promptly as well.  
  
While they were there all of them gave her updates,  they visited their friends and then she went in search of Carius. He was sitting behind his workbench,  hunched over,  looking like he had lost some weight.  
  
"Carius?" His head jerked up and he turned around at the sound of her voice. "Babe." He hugged her tightly,  his large frame shaking. She sat him down on his stool then leaned against his workbench,  telling him about Kai Leng then transferring to him data that her omni tool had recorded concerning the Reaper barrier generators. They were a match to what the Phantoms and Leng were using. She let him know they were going to be on the Citadel for a while until the Normandy was finished in dry dock. They would get together for dinner soon. She bent and kissed him on the crest, "you need to start taking better care of yourself,  Carius, please."  
  


* * *

  
  
When they made it back to the apartment the kids and Aerlan were already unpacked. Nico was playing with his toys while watching one of the educational shows that Aerlan had made for him. She didn't know when the Salarian had time to sit and draw then put it all together into a program but inevitably there was a new one every couple of weeks.  
  
Melody was sitting at the table,  her omni tool open and she had a frown on her face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
  
"Hi, Mother. It's this one program that Aunt Tali installed. She showed me Chatika and I asked for one,  so she said to give her a bit of time,  then when you were on one of the missions she installed this. She said it wasn't a normal drone like hers, it wouldn't explode or anything. She said it was unique,  no one else has one like it. She told me to look at the program and figure out how to get it to activate, it's part of my training,  you see. But I can't seem to quite get it to work."  
  
"Hmm, well,  Tali is quite smart when it comes to those. More then likely it's protected so no one can steal it from it you. I would think since she tailored the program specifically for you,  the key to get it to work would also be something specifically tailored to you. So think about everything that is unique to you that the two of you have talked about. I'm sure the answer is in there somewhere." Shepard brushed her hand over her daughter's covered head. She had changed into one of the dresses since she was on the Citadel,  so had to wear her covering.  
  
"Love,  your terminal is up here flashing." Kolyat called out from the office where he was putting their weapons into the locker. "One minute."  
  
She checked in with Feron,  who had already raided the refrigerator and was sitting in the smaller living room with a terminal open. He was catching up on everything that had been happening since he left right after Nico was born. She sat on the arm of the chair,  leaned in and hugged him. "Missed you,  brother mine."  
  
"As I have missed you,  missed all of my family,  the children have grown so much. I have missed so much. I don't know if I can tell you how thankful I am for everything you have done." He looked up at her,  a haunted look to his eyes. "I thought I was going to die down there,  we were so close to getting out of that system after finding a few survivors. But God's they came out of nowhere,  we made it to our ship and got airborne, they chased us. We barely were able to keep ahead then one of their smaller ones shot us down. We didn't even know if the signal was getting out or not."  
  
"It got out,  and EDI hauled ass to get to you,  she blew everything we had to make it in time." She rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Then I should give her my thanks as well."  
  
Shepard smirked down at him and he cocked that brow ridge of his, "I have an idea about just how we can do that, Feron. I'll get back to you in a day or so and we can talk more." She kissed his forehead and went to see Thane.  
  
She ran up the stairs and tapped on his door, "enter." She walked in to see him unpacking, he had changed from his leathers into one of the casual sets. She grinned at him,  it had taken a bit of coaxing but instead of the loose flowing casuals that reminded her of what old Earth nomads normally would wear,  she had finally got him into other human casuals. Currently he was in skin tight jeans and a black shirt,  the kind that reminded her of what she "ohh'd" over during one of the pirate movies they had watched together. He had on black motorcycle boots that had to come from Sten's shop. "My don't you look handsome."  
  
He glanced over and smirked at her, tossing his clothing on the bed. "I'm glad you think so, Siha."  
  
"Hmm mhm,  like I said before,  have to beat the ladies off with a stick. You should be illegal in public, Sere Krios."  He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I am glad you are feeling better, Siha. You gave us all quite the scare on that planet."  
  
She was rubbing her hands up and down his arms, "I know. But it was something that had to be done. We gained an ally,  though how much we can trust them is still debatable. They were the ones that caused this mess to begin with." He nodded his understanding to her, his hands resting on her hips. "We will just have to see what happens after this is over,  they may think twice about trying to enthrall the ones that have banded together and wiped out the beings that they couldn't."  
  
"Maybe,  but I keep remembering how arrogant they are.  How they even now, call themselves the Apex race."  
  
"There is enough for you to worry about right now,  do not add to it by trying to look to far into the future. Should they try to turn against us,  every species out there will retaliate,  they have seen enough damage caused by that so called Apex race. Now, we have several days on the Citadel to relax and enjoy ourselves,  let us not cloud it with more of these thoughts."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." She raised an eyebrow when she seen him start to smirk, "what is going through that head of yours,  Sere Krios." He gave a human like shrug, "I was just contemplating how best to tease my son with the fact that I had you all but naked in my arms,  and was pressed firmly against you." She laughed, " I will not tell him how firmly, Thane, and you should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Ashamed?  No, I think not.  It has now become one of my fondest memories." He shot a look up to his door,  then leaned in and whispered, "now to begin with the teasing,  as he is right outside the door." She only grinned and shook her head,  by now she should be used to this.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard sat at her desk,  still fighting the grin from earlier. She still couldn't believe, even after how much time had past,  just how different Thane was from when they first met. So serious then, but with a sense of humor that you had to look for. Once things had progressed, he became more open,  happier.  Now his sense of humor was even more wicked.  
  
Several more crew members had invited her to spend a bit of downtime with them so she noted them down and sent them times to meet. Joker was one of them,  which in a way surprised her, she didn't think he would leave the Normandy since there were non crew aboard. He wanted to have dinner at an upscale sushi restaurant on the Silver Sun Strip. She sent back a reply that she would be delighted to have dinner with him.  
  
She let the others know about her arrangements then went to shower and change. She was standing in the near bare closet when Kolyat came up, slipping in behind her. "So dinner with Joker huh?" He mumbled into her hair,  his hands resting on her hips for a few seconds before sliding around to her abdomen. His fingers pressed in slightly feeling the shift of her muscles under her skin,  before gliding up to cup her breasts. She was wearing blue satin and lace almost the same colors as his scales.  
  
"Mmm. Yeah, it's been a while since he and I hung out. He deserves to have some fun too." She sighed as his one hand found it's way back down the front of her,  sliding across the satin covering her center. He could feel the heat radiating from her. "Kolyat, you need to stop I just got showered. I don't have enough time to shower again."  
  
He nuzzled her neck, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pushing them down until they pooled on the floor. He pulled her back against him,  she felt his erection straining his pants. His fingers slid between her legs,  curling until the found the damp slit and thrust inside. When he heard her moan he sped up his thrusts,  curling and twisting his fingers around. "You sure you want me to stop? I can feel your body tighten around my fingers,  wanting more."  
  
He started sucking on her neck as she ground back into him, she groaned and hissed at him when he bit down, plunging his fingers in as deep as he could go at that angle. He flicked her little bud with his thumb,  her legs shaking each time he did so,  faster and harder until she finally broke,  his fingers moving in her tight heat several more times before carefully pulling out. She turned on wobbly legs to see him licking the juices from his fingers with one hand and undoing the snaps of his pants with the other.  
  
When he took his cock in his hand and started to stroke it,  she slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. Replacing his hand with her own,  slowly starting to stroke from base to tip, leaning in to trace the same path with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around the head,  licking the precum,  then back down the side paying special attention to each of the ridges.  
  
He carefully placed his hand on her hair, she had it already up in a bun. He looked down watching as her lips closed around him and drew him deep inside the warm wet cavern of her mouth. His head tipped back and eyes drifted closed as her mouth took him deeper, her lips were tight,  her head slow in its movement. She fisted her hand tight around him causing him to let out a groan.  
  
The suction she used as her lips enclosed the head along with the firm strokes of her tongue against the slight indent caused him to hiss and hips to jerk forward . She slid those full lips back down over him and he looked down to see her glance up at him before sliding down even further,  removing her hand from him and sending him deep in her throat. Sliding back up then back down once more taking him deep, "Jade, do that some more." He hissed through gritted teeth,  holding back his own orgasm. He wanted to feel more of what she was doing,  she hadn't taken him this deep before.  The sensation of her throat constricting around him, swallowing him around him,  was almost more then he could bear.  
  
She once more slowly withdrew from him,  her tongue pressing against him,  then slid down on him. Her hands traveling over his thighs to his hips, gripping tightly. She  withdrew then started to slide faster, his gasps and growls grew louder as he felt her lips graze his groin scales. "Oh fuck,  Jade." He growled as he watched her take all of his cock down her throat, she went down on him once more and felt his hand tighten,  his hips thrust forward sending him deep into her mouth before he shuddered and came. He saw her swallowing as he emptied himself, the pulsing of his cock and the squeezing of her throat around him drew out his orgasm. He carefully pulled out from the tight confines of her throat,  stopping as her tongue licked and her lips sucked at him again while she drew in deep breaths through her nose. Slid down on him once more,  eliciting another groan from him before she finally released him from her mouth.  
  
He helped her to stand, then leaned back as she ran one finger along his softening member before tucking him back inside his pants.  Redoing the buttons before cupping him and squeezing him, he gave a grunt then kissed her forehead. "Have fun tonight,  just not too much fun,  I have ... hmm,  plans for later." He ran his hand over her still bare ass and squeezed. She raised her eyebrow, "well, that gives me all the more reason to hurry through dinner then."  
  


* * *

  
  
The maitre d' waved her around the long line of people waiting to get into the restaurant to see Joker smiling and waving to her. "This is nice, Commander. Look at this place,  no more dingy noodle shops for me after eating here. I'm feeling like a rock star. Wonder if I can get that Asari to bring me a drink with an umbrella in it?"  
  
"Joker,  my friend,  you're sitting at a table with the first Human Spectre, I'll get you two umbrellas if you want." She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him.  
  
"Way to abuse your authority there, Commander." His lips were twitching trying to hold back his laughter,  it didn't work well as they both started to laugh. Their dinner was served and as they ate they talked about what was going on around them, how he was afraid someone was going to mess with EDI or steal something without him there to watch over it. She talked about the kids and how they were very happy to see him again, which caused him to blush and bluster out a, "good to see them too".  
  
Joker had raised the ordering pad to get a dessert when a commotion at the front drew their attention.  
  
"Commander, Commander!",  a young woman was yelling and waving while staring their way. "Well,  hell. Commander,  I knew a quiet dinner was too much to ask for." Joker grumbled as they watched the woman dressed in Alliance working blues duck under the Maitre D's outstretched arm and almost knock over a young male carrying a bottle of wine to a table.  
  
The young woman seemed to be highly agitated,  then again it could be usual personality as even after being told to calm down and start again she was still talking almost as fast and almost as incoherently as a Salarian.  
  
"Commander, I'm Brooks ... Staff analyst Maya Brooks, Alliance Intelligence. There are.. there are people trying to kill you." The woman stuttered out again.  
  
"Uh huh,  tell me something I don't know." Shepard said as she raised her eyebrow and finished her drink. Joker snickered and swirled his three umbrellas around his tall glass.  
  
The woman let out a sigh, "no,  no I don't mean Cerberus and the Reapers. There are others out to kill you."  
  
"Uh huh, hate to tell you this Brooks but that's nothing new. Someone is always out to try and kill the Commander." Joker snorted then clutched at his neck. "Ow,  I might have cracked one of my neck bones."  
  
"No... no these are new people. They are hacking your accounts. Comm records,  personal records. They are targeting you specifically." She was clutching at a datapad and looking around anxiously.  
  
"Uh oh,  that's not good." Joker said to Shepard, who looked back at Brooks. "Why would they be targeting me? What do they want?"  
  
"I don't have a definitive answer for that, Commander. The last time I tried to do something without that kind of intel I nearly landed troops on a gas giant."  
  
"Alright,  well, tell me what you do know and we'll take it from there." Shepard leaned back in her chair. All of a sudden shouts and screams were heard from near the front of the restaurant. Mercs had started shooting up the place and spouting nonsense.  
  
Shepard grabbed Joker and upended the table as Brooks dove behind another table.  "Spread out boys,  find me Shepard." The merc leader said to others. Shepard glanced around noticing the cracks in the tanks that the building had as floors and ceilings.  
  
"Stay there, Brooks. I'm coming." Shepard called out quietly. She was regretting her decision to come unarmed. By now she should have known to at least bring a knife. She sighed and hoped her omni blade is going to be enough. No other weapons and no armor,  just the drell dress she had on. She checked her medi gel on her omni tool it was only half full,  she usually only checked it when she was on board the Normandy.  
  
"Shit,  shit,  shit." Joker said, clutching his side, "I think I just broke my pancreas." They heard Brooks yell out, "hey",  and Shepard peeked around the corner,  seeing the woman being dragged backward. Shepard looked down chewed her lip for a split second then looked at Joker. "Go find the crew, I'm going after her." He nodded then tried to hobble away without being seen.  
  
"Hey,  you there. Where do you think you're going." The merc said approaching where Joker was still trying to hobble toward the emergency exit. Joker turned around just as Shepard reached up grabbing the hapless merc and stabbing him with her omni tool, picking up his weapon.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that. You used me as bait... oh we are going to have to talk about this whole thing when we get out of this mess." He said to her as he made it to the door,  glancing back once and she mouthed "sorry" to him.  
  
Shepard loaded the small pistol,  looking at it and sighed. Great another pea shooter. She glanced around seeing one of the mercs heading her way, stood up and shot him,  dropping him with one shot. _Holy hell ... this is no pea shooter_.  
  
She shot another merc as Brooks started yelling for her, working her way from table to table. "Over here, Commander. Hurry, I've been hurt."  
  
"How the hell did Shepard get a gun!" The leader yelled to the others, they then started to get more aggressive,  one sending out a drone that would damage her weak omni tool generated shields so badly it dropped it with only one electric shock.  
  
After she finally took out all the mercs inside the place she used nearly all of the remaining medigel on Brooks then helped her up. Brooks saw the red sniper dot on Shepard's chest and pushed her out of the way,  taking the shot meant for her. It spun her around knocking her back to the floor.  
  
Shepard landed on a weakened section of the flooring hearing more pops and seeing cracks expanding under her. The sniper must have been a really piss poor shot because he couldn't hit her at that short of a range.  The only bad thing was as Shepard dodged the bullets they hit the floor until it finally cracked and gave way,  dumping her through the bottom of the building.  
  
She panicked grabbing for whatever she could in order to slow down her fall at least, if she couldn't stop it. She felt the glass stabbing into her, the cuts on her hands from the light coverings. She was able to grab a hold of a panel for a brief second before it was hit by falling debris sending her falling again,  this time slamming against the building. Falling until finally crashing through another glass top and landing hard on the floor. She rolled over,  the pain in her left leg was excruciating,  she glanced down seeing a blade of glass sticking from her outer thigh.  
  
She grit her teeth and pulled it out, the medigel dispensed and she smeared it on the wound, she brushed off the glass and shook it out of her hair, her covering lost somewhere on the way down. She used the last of the medigel on the worst of the cuts that she could reach. She knew her back was cut she could feel the blood dripping and hoped the implants she had left would be enough to slow the blood loss.  
  
She slowly stood up and spotted the little gun laying nearby,  it had somehow managed to fall with her and not bounce off of the building and out of her reach. She hobbled over and picked it up as Brooks came over the comm. "Commander, I found a secure terminal nearby. Are you ok down there?"  
  
Shepard shook her head and sighed, " yeah,  yeah I'm feeling good. You got hit,  are you okay?" She started limping her way toward a doorway. "Yeah,  yes Commander,  I used medigel,  a lot of it, well all of it in fact." Came the hyper voice over the comm. "I think you may have used to much, Brooks." She moved out of the building onto the maintenance catwalk.  
  
"Brooks, take a breath. I need for you to alert C-Sec while I look for a way out." Shepard told her as she edged closer to the maintenance ladder she had seen, glanced over the edge before grabbing the rails and swinging down. She leaned against one of the tool carts to catch her breath and read the datapad that was laying there. She saw a skycar lot on the other side of the skyway. "Brooks there's a skycar lot near here. I'll try to find the way over there."  
  
"Ok sure that's um..." Shepard heard her muttering to herself,  as she continued to use ladders making her way down, "that's Cision Motors. Ok,  um it turns out that C-Sec has the whole area on lockdown, so getting you a shuttle could be a bit of a problem."  
  
"Just keep at it,  Brooks. Do you have any idea who these guys are?" Shepard asked as she limped toward a back entrance to a business. She ducked inside to see mounds of frozen fish everywhere and a Salarian leaning up against a crate smoking a cigarette. "Just passing through." He just waved at her and went back to smoking... she started to wonder if that was a cigarette or something else. "Oh, almost forgot Commander,  stay off your comms,  well except to me. It's been hacked that's probably how they found you."  
  
The ladder that Shepard found led up to a roof and she stopped to look over the area. Spotting a bridge to the other side she headed that way. Groaning as she noticed she would have to jump across the roof tops. She sighed and used her omni blade to cut away the lower part of her dress. Made sure the straps were tight on her sandals then made a running jump to the other side, clutching at her leg as she landed. She could hear shouting up ahead and made her way toward it as soon as the pain had lessened.  
  
She leaned back against some crates and heard the mercs below yelling about how she got past the others in the restaurant and how they had let her get a gun. She slid down the ladder as quietly as possible then grabbed the heat sink that was laying on top of the counter. She didn't care who put it there but sent up a thanks for it. Edging her way to the side,  she leaned out and shot one of the mercs in the back.  
  
"Over here, Shepard's over this way!"  
  
"Jade? Jade, what the hell is going on? You were only supposed to be going to dinner.  I heard Joker yelling something about mercs and being bait." Kolyat started yelling over the comm. "Siha,  are you okay? What is happening? Do you need help?" Thane's calmer voice could also be heard. "Yeah,  Thane,  I'm fine but I can use some back up here."  
  
"We're on foot, Love. Joker's out finding the others. We'll be there soon,  just hold on."  
  
"Excuse me,  but who is this? This is a secured channel,  don't you know you are putting _Commander Shepard_ in danger?" Brooks's still overly excited voice was heard.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? Where the hell do you get off telling me not to talk to my wife?," Kolyat yelled.  Shepard could tell he was getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Hold on, did Joker tell you about Brooks? That's her." Shepard told them after she shot another merc and grabbed the heatsink from his weapon.  
  
"Siha,  he told us. Kolyat calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Dad. That woman said talking to my own wife was putting her in danger." She heard Kolyat start yelling at people to get the hell out of the way, that he was C-Sec.  
  
"Shep,  what the hell have you got yourself into this time?" Garrus chimed in over the line. "Damn it Garrus,  this isn't my fault. All I was doing was having a nice dinner with Joker."  
  
"See, there is where you went wrong, Lola. You should have been having dinner with me,  none of this would have happened. I would have been able to take those pendejos down."  
  
"Mom,  mom! Guess what! I got that program Aunt Tali made me to finally work,  when you get home I can show you what it does." Melody's excited voice came over the comm next.  
  
"That's wonderful sweetheart. How did you get a comm device?" Shepard asked her daughter as she reached up, grabbed a merc,  flipped him to his back then stabbed him with her omni blade. She  grabbed a handful of heat sinks from the strap going across his chest, reloaded and moved to the next area of cover.  
  
"Oh... well,  it was like this. Dad had a spare one in one of his bags,  and Uncle Feron ran into the office to get a weapon so he could protect us here. Only he couldn't get into the safe,  so he ran back into your bedroom dumped the bags on the bed and I found the comm. He found your Predator pistol,  and Grandfather's stash of heat sinks that he had in the closet's ceiling."  
  
"Make sure you keep your brother away from the weapons and tell him I love him,  I love you too."  
  
"What is wrong with you people? Why can't you realize you are putting the Commander in danger by using her comm."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you telling me I can't talk to my Mom? I don't like you,  you're mean." Melody said to Brooks and everyone that had been listening on the comms started laughing since Kolyat had pretty much said the same thing only with a bunch of profanity mixed in.  
  
"Shepard, Tali here. Everyone is headed your way,  we should be there soon. And well done Melody, now that you have learned how to summon your own drone I can teach you more neat things to do with it." They all heard Melody squeal in delight at that.  
  
"Melody, sweetheart, can you please hand the comm over to your Uncle Feron so he can hear any warnings that one of the crew needs to give." Shepard told her as she leaned against one of the walls catching her breath and checking her heat sinks before going around the corner.  
  
"Okay, Mom. Hurry home, love you. Nico said he loves you too. Bye."  
  
"Brooks,  I found a way across but it's been locked down." Shepard said to her as she went into the storefront looking for anything that could be of use.  
  
"Oh um,  yeah that's probably because of the lockdown. Can you get through?" Shepard hung her head when she heard that reply.  
  
"Jade,  we're still too far away for me to unlock it with my C-Sec ID. You're going to have to do something else." Kolyat told her,  he sounded winded. "We are getting closer, Siha. With C-Sec blocking everything it is slowing us down,  even with Kolyat using his ID."  
  
"Alright, I'll try to override it with my Spectre ID." She heard a bunch of in drawn breaths, "what? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Shep." Garrus quickly answered.  She could have sworn she heard one of them muttering about her blowing up the building or something.  
  
She stood in front of the door and held up her omni tool then scratched her head,  dislodging a piece of glass that was still in her hair. A little button popped up on her interface. "Push that little green button, Shepard." Tali's voice came over the comm line,  so she shrugged and pushed the button.  
  
"Spectre ID accepted,  access authorized." The digitized voice announced on the speakers as the door slid open. All of a sudden alarms started blaring.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear to God!" Shepard yelled out as everyone started to shout and yell when they heard it. She moved out onto the bridge and heard the mercs yelling about spotting her.  
  
"Damn it, they saw me." Shepard ran behind a large pillar, shooting when she could.  
  
"Siha,  what can you tell us about these mercs?"  
  
"They have guns,  they are shooting at me and apparently don't like me much." She said to Thane as she rolled to the next spot of cover,  shooting the sniper that was trying to get a bead on her.  
  
"Shepard,  hate to tell you this,  but that really doesn't narrow it down much." Liara's voice along with her laugh came over the line.  
  
"You know it would really help if you would stop using the comm." Brooks almost yelled,  she sounded very put out.  
  
"Hey, they called me, and by now these guys have already told the others where I am anyway."  
  
"Jade,  you being hunted by mercs was not in my plans for tonight, this is seriously pissing me off."  
  
"I'll make it up to you later, Kolyat." Shepard took out both of the snipers at the far end of the row of buildings then gathered up more heat sinks, and finding a few nice mods that she pirated. "Promises, promises." He growled at her.  
  
"Oh for the love of all the Spirits, we don't need to listen to your dirty talk,  save it for later."  
  
"Sounds like someone's jealous, Scars." Vega started to laugh. "Shut up, Vega." Garrus's flanging voice responded, and Tali giggled in the background.  
  
"Commander,  there is an inbound C-Sec shuttle heading your way now,  you just have to get to the skycar lot." Brooks said loud enough to try and drown out the argument that was going on between Vega and Garrus in the background.  
  
"I'm almost there, Brooks." Shepard said as she swiped the credit chit off of one of the fallen mercs. "As are we Siha."  
  
Shepard ran around the corner and ducked behind one of the skycars parked outside of the building then watched as a green figure dropped from the ceiling,  snapping the neck of a merc that was near the door. She ran toward the now unlocked door as Kolyat entered from a side door shooting into the others with his shotgun.  
  
Kolyat grabbed her to hug her but quickly let her go when she hissed out in pain. He started to apply his own supply of medigel on her,  pulling the glass that was still embedded in her out.  
  
"Siha,  is it true you fell through a fish tank?" Thane asked her,  trying to keep the grin off his face. She looked over at him standing there with his pirate shirt open along his chest and standing in a copy of her thug pose. "We'll talk about it later." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You couldn't have fought these idiots without getting all cut up?" Kolyat growled at her. "I said... we'll talk about it later. For now we have to find a way out of here."  
  
"There should be a control panel around here for the door somewhere, I'll go look for it." Kolyat said as he started to walk away then turned back, "wasn't that one of the brand new dresses you just bought? What the hell happened to the rest of it?" Kolyat took a step back when she started to growl at him, "okay,  okay ... control panel."  
  
"I think you still look beautiful, even in that torn up dress." Thane whispered to her as he walked past her. They all headed toward the front and when a door lock went from green to red it drew their attention.  
  
Shepard drew her gun getting ready to shoot out the glass when Thane put his hand over hers pushing the gun down toward the floor. He rapped on the door, "excuse us,  but we would appreciate it if you would please unlock the gate so we can leave your establishment." Kolyat looked back at them when the light changed on the door panel. A small voice from inside asked them to please leave.  
  
They walked out and waited next to a giant sign,  Kolyat spotted the C-Sec shuttle coming toward them. When the doors open Shepard shoved him to toward the cover of the other sign while she and Thane ducked behind the one they had been standing in front of. Inside of the shuttle were several of the same mercs and they all started shooting in their direction. Kolyat stared at her,  nervously shifting on the balls of his feet. All of a sudden they heard breaking glass and a roar. Looking up a giant Krogan dressed in red armor dropped from an upper story of the building,  landing on the shuttle. The mercs inside were knocked off balance as the shuttle slammed down on the walkway breaking one of the thrusters.  
  
Wrex jumped inside,  headbutted the one merc, throwing another out of the broken window sending him falling to his death. Then when the last two tried to back away he grinned and charged them,  smashing them into other side of the shuttle causing it to rock precariously on the edge of the walkway. He pushed open the shuttle door then kicked the one merc out sending him falling as well.  
  
"Wrex? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked as she watched him pawing the remains of one of the mercs, "headbutting with the Council over krogan expansion. Heard the commotion and followed the gunfire to find you." He picked up the merc's weapon tossing it to Shepard. A loud blast was heard back in the skycar lot's showroom and they all turned around to see mercs dropping in from the ceiling. They ran for cover then the four of them went inside trying to take out the mercs. Wrex just charged then and steamrolled most of them, while Thane hung back sniping them as they staggered to their feet.  
  
Shepard fired the very strange weapon that Wrex had handed her,  it was like nothing she had seen before, powerful like that little pistol and in a way it reminded her of one of the Geth's weapons.  
  
"Sis,  do we have a way out of here?" Wrex asked her as he pinned a merc to the wall with a charge then stepped back watching him collapse to the floor. "Wrex,  I'm a professional." She answered him with something of a worried yet trying to sound confident tone to her voice. "Shep,  that wasn't a yes."  
  
"Well,  it wasn't a no either, Wrex."  
  
They continued killing what seemed like an endless supply of merc fodder when Joker came over the comm, "Commander!"  
  
"Joker,  we lost our ride. We need another out of here,  like now."  
  
"On my way, Shepard. I stopped to pick up Brooks, thought you might have some questions for her." She could hear the smirk he had on his face by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Commander, did C-Sec find you?" Brooks asked, she seemed to have calmed down some. "Yes and no. There were mercs in a C-Sec shuttle. I'm going to have a few words for Bailey when this is all done."  
  
"You're not the only one, Jade. They shouldn't have been able to access that shuttle without authorization." Kolyat told her as he stood up,  shooting the merc closest to him with cryo ammo and freezing the bastard solid. Thane finished him off with a shot from his rifle. Brooks let out a gasp, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Joker and Brooks started bickering about his driving, while Shepard and her team held off the mercs trying to protect their escape route for when Joker finally got there.  
  
"Get to the shuttle Commander, we need to move." All four of them took off running and jumped into the shuttle just as the doors opened, dodging the gunfire from the mercs. Joker took off and headed to the coordinates Kolyat gave him telling him to park the shuttle up in the garage.  
  
Most of them squeezed into the elevator while Thane and Wrex opted to used the stairs down to the apartment's floor. They were met by the rest of the crew outside waiting.  
  
"After hearing Wrex had beat us to the party, I hired a shuttle and brought everyone here." Garrus said to them, "but Feron and Aerlan are refusing to open the door."  
  
"Feron it's alright, we're coming in." Shepard said over the comm. Kolyat used his passcode and everyone filed in. As soon as Shepard walked in the door she was grabbed by Aerlan who dragged her upstairs to be examined and healed. Thane was leaving to put away the weapons and asked that anyone that had weapons on them to follow him to store them safely away from the children. Wrex bulked a little until Nico looked up at him, blinked those big eyes of his,  then the Krogan let out a huff and handed over his shotgun. He sat on the floor and Nico crawled into his lap, telling him about the space hamster now in their bedroom and how it would squeak at him then run and hide. Joker introduced Brooks to the rest of the crew,  Nico stared at her then shifted closer to Wrex.  
  
Melody came running out of the hallway and then up the stairs,  the only thing people had seen was a flash of purple and silver. Kolyat had just got everyone settled,  with more then a few of them asking questions about what was going on when a loud banging and buzzing sounded at the door. EDI walked over and looked out, "it is Carius." Then she opened the door almost being bowled over as 3 Turians rushed into the crowded apartment. He had been shouting "Babe" the whole time.  
  
"Carius,  calm down. Aerlan is with her,  she will be fine." Kolyat walked in front of the large Turian who was letting out keening wails loud enough for even the humans to hear. "I have to see her,  I have to go to her, make sure she is alright. I have too ... babe."  
  
Kolyat laid a hand on Carius,  trying to get his full attention. "Carius, she is with the doctor, you know I can not let you go see her yet. Let her be treated for some cuts first,  she will be down soon."  
  
Nico walked over and pulled on Carius's pant leg, "Care us... pick me up,  wanna hug." Carius didn't seem to hear him at first,  then the boy tugged his pants leg again,  finally getting his attention. The tension seemed to drain from the Turian as he bent down and gathered the little boy to him and carried him over to the big window so they could look out over the Presidium.  
  
Melody came running down the stairs dressed in her purple leathers with what looked like a small metal pole strapped to her back, "Uncle Kray, Aerlan wants you to check Mom's back." Then turned around and ran back up the stairs as the other Turian followed her.  Kolyat called up a local take out place and ordered a ton of both levo and dextro food and drinks,   the person on the other end was hesitant unless that large of an order was paid for in advance. So Kolyat ran one of the disposable chits across the small icon and paid,  then the Salarian was all smiles. Kaetus and Kaidan could both be armed so they went with Feron to pick up the order. Cortez took them in the shuttle.  
  
When Shepard came back down the stairs followed by the others the first thing that happened was her being smothered and hugged to death by Carius. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there. Kaetus kept us informed of what was going on,  he was livid when he heard mercs had gotten a C-Sec shuttle. Bailey is looking into how that happened."  
  
Once everyone was back and settled down talk turned to what had happened, Shepard told them what happened from the time that she sent Joker to get the team. "Mom,  you actually broke a fish tank?" Melody was saying once she finished swallowing her bite of pizza.  
  
"Well,  technically it was the mercs that broke it,  I just fell through it because they shot it full of holes. Whoever heard of having a floor that was a fish tank anyway,  that was just asking for trouble."  
  
Once everyone was done Cortez and Joker took the kids into the other room while the team discussed the weapons that was found and what exactly was going on.  
  
"You know,  that makes sense on why they wanted you dead, Shep. If they have your military and Spectre access codes they can create a lot of damage,  before it was figured out." Wrex was saying from his seat on the couch. "What about those weapons,  never seen anything like them before,  and that pistol packed a hell of a punch for such a tiny little thing."  
  
"Let me see if I can help with that. Glyph. Scan this and dig up any intel you can find on it." Glyph popped up and then ran the lightscan, "right away Dr T'soni."  
  
Soon after everyone headed back to their own lodgings,  Joker told Brooks he would pick her up in the morning at the Alliance HQ on the Citadel. Carius was refusing to leave until Thane promised to let him know when they decided on a course of action. It took another 15 minutes for Kray to pry him off of Shepard.  
  


* * *

  
  
Feron was passing by the children's room to go to his own when he heard them inside talking."Mel, I don't like her. That Books isn't nice."  
  
"I don't like her either, Nico. There's something not right. She was saying to not talk to Mom. But all our Aunts and Uncles,  they aren't like most people. They would have been able to help Mom sooner,  maybe she wouldn't have been hurt so bad. But that lady kept trying to get them to be quiet. After I gave Uncle Feron the comm,  I don't know what was said, though Uncle Feron didn't look too happy."  
  
He saw the nightlight come on and heard them settle in, "I really don't like her. She's not warm."  
  
"I know. Let's get some sleep. Mom and Dad won't let anything happen to us."  
  
Feron rubbed the back of his neck then turned around,  ran lightly up the stairs and tapped on Thane's door. "Enter."  
  
"Thane ... we need to talk."


	79. Chapter 79

* * *

 

 

The next morning everyone gathered to discuss possible avenues of investigation. Feron took the kids with him to see Carius,  they would be safer with the large turian looking after them along with all of the guards in the bunker than at the apartment for now.  
  
"Liara,  did you find anything?" Shepard asked as Liara came through the door,  carrying the pistol.  
  
"I doubt it, Commander. I haven't been unable to uncover anything at all on those weapons and I have been working on it for a while now. I doubt your friend would be able to find anything overnight." Brooks said to her, a smug tone of voice. Thane looked at her without blinking and Garrus flicked a mandible but didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh-huh.  Liara, what have you got?" Shepard looked at her friend who was wearing a smirk. "I've made progress,  called in a few favors and found out the name of a casino owner, an Elisha Khan, is suspected of smuggling weapons to the Citadel. Khan made quite the interesting call immediately after the attempt on Shepard's life."  
  
She played the recording, a digitized voice played,  highly disguised,  Garrus let out a grunt. "Digital voice and ID scrambler,  someone doesn't want their identity known." They listened as the casino owner confirmed he was the one that had smuggled and sold those weapons to whomever it was on the other end of the call,  they also listened as Khan threatened to expose the other person on the news. That didn't sound too good.  
  
"What about the mercs? Anything on them?"  
  
Brooks started to say something and Liara cut her off. "They are private military group,  known as CAT- 6."  
  
Shepard grunted as Kaidan said, "for those that may not know, CAT- 6 is the designation given to the Alliance military when they are dishonorably discharged for a variety of reasons."  
  
"Yes,  and apparently these members have a variety of criminal charges,  histories of steroid abuse and many other charming features. Most likely they were hired by the thief not by Khan."  
  
"You know... I really, really don't want to know how you got all that intel, Liara." Garrus said to her, his mandibles twitching. " Yes,  well I'm glad I won't have to explain to the Hanar prostitute that I had to discuss its camera implants." Kolyat choked on a laugh he tried to stifle. Thane only looked at her with a raised brow ridge,  which she returned with her tattooed one.  
  
"Do you think Khan would be willing to pass on the information on who that was he sold the guns too?" Shepard asked after Kolyat quit snorting and turned around to look at the fireplace until he could fully calm down.  
  
"Doubt it Shepard,  he'll see you and think you're there for revenge." Shepard cocked her leg back and started chewing on her lip. "That casino has a panic room, more then likely that's where he's gone to ground, Shepard. EDI can get us hacking programs to get in,  but,  with all the cameras and guards its going to be difficult." Liara told her,  as she leaned against the table.  
  
"Yeah,  and if those guards open fire on you it could be worse. They could shoot people,  like I got shot." Brooks said, no one said anything to her as all of them,  except maybe for Kolyat and Joker have been shot more then once.  
  
"Okay,  she's right. Small team,  no guns. Now anyone have a clue how to get in there?" Shepard asked them, they all looked at each other then Glyph popped up. "Commander,  there is a charity event being held in the casino this evening to help war refugees."  
  
Liara told it to purchase some tickets and get them a layout of the casino. From there they discussed various ways of getting to the panic room. Then came the decision on who was to accompany Shepard as her "date". This made Kolyat growl, until Liara told him that drell were not allowed in the casinos because their memory gave them an unfair advantage. Kaidan started to say something, Kolyat and Thane both growled at him so he shut up.  
  
"Siha, why not take Carius? He will be able to bypass the security, his size alone will draw unwanted attention away from what is going on in the vents as Ms. Brooks accesses them. Not to mention he will protect you."  
  
She stared at Kolyat,  who rolled his shoulders,  clenched his fists then relaxed as Thane laid a hand on his forearm. He gave a slight nod at her. "Alright,  Thane you contact Carius tell him what is needed."  
  
"One more thing, Shepard. Black tie required,  we need to go shopping. We won't have enough time to go to the storage locker,  find one that works and have it cleaned and ready by tonight." Liara said to her,  looking at the drell styled simple dress she was wearing.  
  


* * *

  
  
"No! Absolutely not,  you are not going to that casino wearing that ... that ... scrap." Kolyat's yelling was heard clear down in the living room, everyone stared up at the closed door as if they could see inside.  "Of course it looks nice on you, but damn it you aren't even wearing panties because you said it would leave lines. You aren't going. Change your clothes. That new drell floor length looks nice." Both James and Kaidan's faces turned redder, Samantha hid her face behind her hand. Liara checked the time before they heard more coming from upstairs.  
  
"I know she said black tie, and you have to dress up. But put some damn clothes on. No,  that was before we got married. Yes, I'm a drell so I remember the lace dress. I also remember wanting to rip it off of you. I know you won't do that, but that damned Carius is a different story." Another long pause. "What about those green g-strings you wear when you pole dance for dad and me? Would they leave lines?" Everyone turned to Thane who just smirked at them all.  
  
"Damn, Scales." James said, using his shirt to blot the beads of sweat that had started to form on his forehead. Garrus was rubbing his fringe, "Spirits,  she wasn't kidding when she said noise carries in this apartment."  
  
"I like those shoes though,  they are just the right height for me to ...."  
  
"KOLYAT! Stop it, that will stain this dress,  it won't ever come out."  
  
"Mierda." James jumped up and heading for the kitchen sticking his head in the cooler. Kaidan grabbed one of the throw pillows dragging it on to his lap. A minute later the door chime rang and Samantha hurried over to see who it was. Carius came in wearing black formal wear with green accents that complimented his purple colony markings.  
  
"Babe, we need to leave or we're going to be late. The skycar is waiting." He called up from the bottom of the steps. Shepard came out of the bedroom, her micro mini, sequined green dress clinging to her every curve. A full back attached to a collar covered the mass of scar tissue, the low cut front showed a generous swell of cleavage, thin sequined strings ran from the collar down to that low cut neckline.  
  
"You look beautiful, babe." Carius grinned at her as she came down the stairs toward him. Kolyat was right behind her giving him the stink eye. "That dress reminds me of the one you wore when we went to that new club. That dark red one,  remember." He said to her as he took her arm draping it over his own as they walked toward the door. "It was so tight you couldn't wear panties... Spirits, how I loved that dress." Carius didn't see Kolyat lunge at him or Thane and James grabbing him.  Thane had a hand tightly covering Kolyat's mouth muffling the stream of obscenities coming from him as he struggled.  
  
Kaidan was sitting there in shock. "Just who is that? What ..." He started rubbing his forehead, a migraine had started. Liara looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow,  a slight grin on her face. "That was Carius,  he was Shepard's first love."  
  
Kaidan turned pale, "I think I need to go lay down for a few minutes."  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard and Carius mingled giving Brooks time to sneak around and find the vent. Shepard wandered over to the waterfall with a drink in her hand. "I like this Carius,  wonder if I can get a mini one put in the apartment?" She reached out and touched the water. "Please do not touch the Waterfall," came a female voice over the comm in the wall beside of her.  
  
"Huh." She reached out and touched the fake rocks behind the water. "The fountain is decorative,  do not touch."  Carius grinned at her, then he reached out putting his own hand in the water. "Please, do not put your hand in the water." Shepard sniggered and looked around then both of them stuck their hands in the water. "Fine,  you know what. The Hanar use it as a urinal. Knock yourselves out."  
  
"Eww... that's nasty." They both grabbed napkins from the table nearby then ran their omni tools over each other in case of bacteria or other unsightly things that could have got on them.  
  
Brooks contacted them and Shepard ran interference with the guards while Carius disabled the cameras. They headed up to the second floor getting another drink , mingling some more. A human male was boring her with a story about his business and Carius was chatting up a female Turian. He heard Shepard let out a sigh and turned toward her. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her and she gladly went into his arms. The music changed from the throbbing beat that was sure to induce a headache within minutes to a slower more sensual tempo.  
  
"Now this is much better." He bent down and whispered to her. "Been a long time since I could hold you like this."  
  
"Carius,  get your hand off my ass."  
  
"What the hell? What is going on?  Damn it, I knew it. I'm gonna kill that fucking turian." Kolyat's dual toned screech came over the comm startling both of them. "Who the hell gave Kolyat the comm code?" Shepard growled, "keep the damn lines clear unless it's an emergency. Get the hell off here,  Kolyat."  
  
Brooks gave a huff and told them to disable the next set of cameras,  so on it went until they finally made it back to the last set. The ones covering the hall to the panic room door. This one was more heavily guarded and had more cameras. Shepard chewed her lip then whispered something to Carius. His mandibles flicked out then he gave a nod, wandered over to where the first of the cameras was and waited for Shepard to pull her distraction.  
  
She stumbled a bit, bumping into the guard and dropped her bag on the ground,  then bent over. That was all it took for every male eye in the room to be drawn to the scrap of green that was clearly visible as was the curve of her butt cheeks. Carius disabled that camera and quickly crossed the room to disable the other one. By the time Shepard stopped wiggling her ass and picked up the bag he was waiting for her at the disabled third camera. They hurried through the door into the panic room before the guards could fully recover from what they had seen.  
  
"Well,  shit. We did all of that for nothing. He's been shot before we got here." Shepard leaned against the desk and Brooks said there was a deletion request on the terminal then started babbling about what could have happened. Carius went to the terminal and started typing away.  
  
"Excuse me,  but what are you looking for? There is nothing there. It's all been deleted," Brooks said to him.  He could hear the sneer in her voice even though she tried to hide it.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, and this person did. The terminal was deleted but they didn't remember to delete the comms."  He flicked a mandible at her in annoyance and hit the call back button. The holo screen behind them showed a figure that was being hidden,  the person's voice as well as appearance was disguised.  
  
"Elijah,  come crawling back?" Shepard sucked her teeth and they went back and forth,  the trash talk the mysterious figure tried using on her was pathetic. She didn't rise to the bait and the figure cut the connection. Brooks told her there wasn't enough time to trace the call. "Grab the data drives, Carius. EDI might be able to get something off of them."  
  
When they got back to the apartment Kolyat was waiting for them, after yelling at Carius for manhandling his wife when he was only supposed to pretend to be her date. He stormed up the stairs behind Shepard when she went to go change, giving EDI time to start working on the data drives. The others went back to the Normandy or wherever they happened to be staying at.  
  
Kolyat tore off his leathers leaving them piled on the floor then headed toward the bathroom where he heard the water running in the shower. He saw her behind the barrier. Her head tipped back,  the spray of water hitting against her collarbone and upper chest,  rivulets of water running down her flat stomach. He climbed in behind her, turned her around facing away from the water, pressing her against the wall of the shower.  
  
"Do not wear that dress again. I don't care if it was because you were to be a distraction. I hated seeing you walk out the door dressed like that. I know it's just me being jealous, but damn it, love." He started to kiss her shoulder and neck.  His hands moved from where he hand hers pinned against the wall to down her body,  cupping her breasts,  then moving lower to stroke between her thighs.  
  
Shepard started to pant, "sometimes... there are benefits to your jealousy." She moaned as he thrust his fingers in deep and hard. "Hmm,  is that so?" He growled low in her ear,  his gravelly voice sending shivers down her back. "Well, wife. I think I need to lay claim to you again." He pulled his fingers out from in her tight channel and turned off the water.  After drying them off he picked her up,  carried her to their bed and dropped her on it.  
  
The mattress gave a slight bounce as did her breasts, he reached into the drawer of the nightstand bringing out the tube of lube. "Hmm,  now what should I do?" He climbed on the bed, placing the lube on the unused pillow. His mouth wandered down her body following his hands, her nipples hardened even more as he ran his tongue over them,  drawing one into the moist cavern of his mouth he sucked hard on it,  causing her back to bow and a moan to escape. His mouth continued to lick and bite a trail down her body, her back bowed and she let out a small cry as his tongue delved inside her.  
  
He flipped her over and reached for the tube. "Now wife. You shall be mine,  in every way. We haven't done this in so long." His fingers pushed inside her, curling upward and stroking her until she started to shake. His fingers were quickly replaced by his cock as he pushed in hard and deep in one long smooth thrust. He held her still as he coated his fingers with the lube before playing with that tight little hole of hers. He worked his finger in up to the first knuckle before slowing withdrawing to add another,  slowly stretching her. When he was finally able to get both his fused and index fingers worked fully inside her,  he started to thrust. His fingers working her as he fucked her.  
  
"That's it, love. You're almost ready for me." He grunted as he felt her tighten around him.  When he felt the beginnings of her orgasm he slammed in and held still,  working his fingers harder and faster until he felt her let go. As soon as her body started to calm he pulled out, placed the tip of his cock to that tiny hole and pushed gently. "Hold still, Jade. I'll take it slow." He grit his teeth as he pushed forward,  the feel of her just as he remembered. All smooth muscled tightness. He kept his strokes slow and easy until she started to push back against him. He closed his eyes and moved faster,  always conscious of her pleasure. She gasped out and he stopped, "don't stop. I want more." She dropped to her forearm and started to run her fingers over her own clit,  he growled as he realized what she was doing and started to thrust harder. She cried out as she reached her climax, several more deep thrusts and he followed her.  
  
After a quick clean up they laid back on the bed, "wonder what EDI is going to find on those data drives. And just who is the person that's trying to kill you?" Kolyat's tired but satiated body twitched as she ran her hand over his muscles,  down his abdomen to cup him in her palm. "I guess we'll find out in a few hours."  
  


* * *

  
  
"EDI,  how are you coming with those drives?" The rest of the crew had all gathered and were waiting in the apartment when Joker and Brooks finally made it. "The data may have been erased but the structural integrity remained. Some of them were encrypted, I was just waiting for Staff Analyst Brooks to arrive so she could practice her decryption skills."  
  
"Alright, when you are ready, Brooks,  let us know." Shepard went to the QEC and placed a call to Carius and Kray, who were watching the children. She could hear their childish laughter in the background.  
  
"Kray,  what is going on that my kids are laughing like that?"  
  
Kray's mandibles started to flick. "Carius has them outside of the housing unit playing with some of the drell children, the last thing I heard before coming in here was something about goats?"  
  
Shepard started to laugh, the memory of Carius being chased by her families herd of small dairy goats came to mind. "The children seem to be having a good time there."  
  
"As has Carius,  he is much improved now, Shepard. And I think it is because of your children. After this is over,  we need to find him someplace else. The memories of what has happened here will wear on him again." Kray looked toward the door then back at the QEC, "I am not sure where to take him, if anything will be left."  
  
Shepard let out a sigh, "I know Kray. Listen, after the ship is fixed. We are going to be heading toward Earth, to take it back or die trying. There may come a time when the children will need protection, you and Carius will be that protection. Do you understand? If Thane, Kolyat and I don't make it out,  you will need to raise those kids. Any of the crew that survives will help,  but if the ship goes down..." She gave a shrug. "I'm going to be talking with Kolyat later,  the kids will be staying on the Citadel when we leave. It will be safer here. They are not to leave the bunker."  
  
"Spirits, Shepard." Kray started to pace and rub at his fringe.  
  
"You are the only family they have other then Feron. He will be there to help, but the protection of those kids will fall to you both."  
  
"Shep,  they are ready now." Garrus called out to her from the kitchen area.  
  
"I have to go,  we'll talk more later. Bye Kray,  tell the kids we love them." Shepard reached over and cut the connection.  
  


* * *

  
  
"These guys have bought a lot of weapons, heavy mechs..." Brooks was bringing up the holos of what was on the screen when Shepard felt a nudge on her side."Shep ... Shep I want that. How come the bad guys always have the fun toys?"  
  
"Shh ...alright Brooks, we get it they have a lot of weapons and other crap. I want to know where they are, who they are and especially who that coward that hides their face is."  
  
Glyph popped up flashing with red lights and Javik pulled his gun, "this drone is rebelling, it needs to be terminated." Liara yelled at him to put that weapon down. That Glyph wasn't rebelling.  
  
"Commander Shepard's Spectre access code was just used on the entrance to the Citadel Archives."  
  
"How the hell did they get my access code?" Shepard was furious. "Glyph,  bring up the schematics for the Archives."  
  
"Look, it's going into emergency lockdown. Whoever hacked your records is there now." Brooks pointed out. "What do we know about the Archives." Shepard crossed her arms and waited for intel.  
  
"Citadel keeps historical records there, it's real hush hush. Not even my C-Sec clearance could get me in there." Garrus told her as he started to pace. "Alright then. We make our own entrance. James,  get the good stuff." James smiled at her, "I like the way you think, Lola."  
  
They turned around to leave and saw a volus standing there holding a pizza box."Which one of you ordered the pepperoni special?"  
  
"Uh..." Shepard looked around and no one answered. "Someone ordered one of our pizzas to be delivered here,  someone needs to pay for it."  
  
"Oh hey! It's about time you got here, that 20 minute or free delivery thing you got going almost cost you a pizza." Feron jogged down the steps. "And it better not be burnt this time,  either."  
  
"Shepard,  those archives are huge. It's a real shame you can't take everyone." Brooks called out. Feron ran lightly up the stairs carrying his pizza box as the group looked at Shepard.  
  
"Like hell I can't. Everyone get ready." Shepard started to go toward the stairs and everyone else dispersed to get their gear and to meet at the archive.  
  
Shepard and Kolyat was armoring up and Thane knocked on their door, "Siha,  I will be unable to join you on this one,  I had given my word to help out somewhere else and must keep it." Shepard's head snapped up, "Thane? Are you serious? You aren't going?"  
  
"I can not, Shepard. What I have to do is important as well. I must do this." Thane brushed her hair to the side, "I would be by your side Siha, always,  if I could. But this is something that I must do." Kolyat was staring at Thane over her shoulder. He nodded when he heard a light trill. Thane gave her a light kiss then disappeared before she could utter a sound.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they arrived at the archives James and the rest of the Normandy crew were already there. James set an explosive above the ventilation area. It blew and without waiting for anyone else Wrex jumped down the hole. He was quickly followed by others. They no sooner dropped down and moved forward when the red lights from several sniper rifles lit up on several of the crew. "Scatter!"  
  
The teams dispersed,  heading toward the catwalk or on the other side of the large area that was filled with desks and overturned chairs. Several of the enemies fell to their guns before Shepard yelled out for Brooks.  
  
Everyone stopped firing as a shadowy figure on the uppermost catwalk held Brooks. She told them to drop their weapons or she would be killed. Shepard grunted then slowly lowered her gun placing it on the floor but still within reach. "Where the hell do you think you can run to? There will be no place you can hide from us."  
  
The shadowed figure pushed Brooks off the ledge and she landed with a grunt on the floor before scrambling back toward Shepard. "Hide?", a laugh followed by the figure stepping out into the light, "I'm Commander Shepard, I never hide."  
  
"What the hell?" Shepard said as the figure jumped down and approached. An exact copy of herself,  except for a height difference stood in front of her. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm you,  only without the wear and tear. Cerberus made me in case you needed spare parts when they were building you." She went on to tell them about how she had enough neural implants that it made learning how to be human easier. That she knew everything,  except for the memories. Those she didn't have,  so she needed to get rid of Shepard and all her cult worshippers,  in order to take over. She would then be Commander Shepard and no one would know the difference.  
  
"Bullshit. No one would believe you to be Shepard. You are only a pale imitation. You have none of her experiences, nothing to call upon in battle, you'd be a failure straight out the gate." Kaidan stood there,  his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the clone.  
  
"What the hell do you know, she tossed you over for a lizard. And as soon as I'm flying her ship,  that thing that people think is a child will be dumped off,  as will that other one. How you could even let a thing like that touch you is beyond me."  
  
Shepard grit her teeth, "like hell you are hurting my kids or taking my ship. Traynor sending lockdown codes,  the Normandy is to go nowhere." By the time she figured out how to send the codes the clone had already blocked her and copied the code.  
  
The clone sneered at her, "Traynor, sending you the codes now,  prep the ship for emergency departure." Once the acknowledgement was received the clone ordered the mercs to kill them then walked out. Shepard had other ideas and grabbed up her gun shooting the rather large display of the Citadel that was hanging over the desks,  it shattered and caused enough of a distraction for the crew to grab their weapons and unleash hell.  
  
"EDI, you need to stop them from taking the Normandy, shut down all your systems or lock them up or something." Shepard was yelling as they continued to fight their way through the archives, "negative Shepard,  they have cut the primary connection. The part of me that is in this mobile platform is unable to access my main core."  
  
They fought through the archives,  Garrus once again grumbling over the comm about wanting one of those mechs when one of them had dropped down and started to fire on them. Shepard heard Brooks screaming over the comm and none of the other teams were answering. They had started to head toward the doorway to get to her when a barrier came up trapping Shepard and her team inside.  
  
Brooks and the clone came sauntering out, they had been working together the whole time. Shepard saw Brooks' eyelids give a flicker when she asked her just how long does she think this new clone would need her? Or once she had got what she wanted, how soon it would be before she got a bullet in the back.  
  
The container moved and was placed in with the others,  apparently they had used the same rouse to catch all of them.  
  
"God damn it,  I won't let them get away with this. We have to get out of here,  if she goes for the kids, I will never forgive them is one scale is hurt on their bodies." She was screaming and beating on the container's door trying to get out. "Shep, love,  calm down. The kids are with Kray and Carius, if anyone would spot her as a fake it would be Carius,  he would know in an instant and protect our children. You know this,  calm down and think of a way to get us out of here." Kolyat had her in his arms,  he could feel her body shaking even with the armor on.  
  
"Ok, alright. You're right,  as long as they are with Carius nothing would get to them. Glyph,  Glyph are you out there? Activate the damn controls and get us out of here."  
  
Glyph's VI interface popped up,  she could hear it outside of their container,  then it started moving. When it opened Glyph was there, all of the other containers were moving as well, "nice going, Glyph."  
  
"The controls were not activated by this unit, Commander Shepard." Glyph's bowtied interface twirled around facing a different direction. They all watched as a keeper came hurrying toward them. It showed them the tunnel and they followed it out to the Ward entrance. Joker was waiting for them with a skycar.  
  
"You won't believe this shit,  but one of those little green dudes brought me here. I thought the thing had gone apeshit and kidnapped me. Then you guys popped out of the tunnel. I should have known considering how many are running around your docking area."  Many of the crew were still staring at the keeper that was standing next to Shepard, they were never told of the docks or about the craziness with the keepers.  
  
Shepard knelt down,  thanking it again. "Please keep an eye on the children, we will try and stop these people before more damage is done to the Citadel." The little light started to blink on the pack it was wearing,  then it scurried off into a different tunnel.  
  
"Kolyat, Kaidan you're with me. The rest of you get to the docks as fast as you can. EDI, Garrus and Tali,  try to find a way to get her AI core back online remotely. Garrus alert C-Sec. Let's move."

 

* * *

  
  
They had made a mess of the docks,  by the time they had made it to the Normandy there were dead mercs everywhere. Kaidan didn't hold back his biotics and there were smashed crates thrown all over the place. Kolyat's shotgun had left carnage with both bodies and containers. He had switched mods right after their children had been threatened. It would be hell cleaning up the mess he had left behind.  
  
They had just got up to the ship and made it into the outside service airlock, when they heard Traynor beating on the door and screaming that Shepard had no right. "Traynor, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Traynor jumped and turned around, a look of startled astonishment on her face, "you ... but you were just in there ... how did you? Look, you just fired me for conduct unbecoming of an Alliance soldier. Then threw me off the ship. The only thing I could grab was my toothbrush." She thrust said toothbrush toward Shepard as if to emphasise the point. "Traynor, that wasn't me it was a clone. The bitch is trying to steal the Normandy."  
  
Traynor started yelling again. "Hey,  hey. Look you know this ship,  you were part of the retrofit crew. Think, how do we get inside now?" Shepard asked her trying to get her to focus, they were running out of time. Traynor dropped her head, "there is an emergency hatch, it's there in case something happens to the door so no one would get trapped inside the ship." She moved to a small hatch, "once you get this open,  it goes to a small area and another hatch. Just open up that hatch and it leads to the electrical conduit crawlspace. You will have access to all the ship from there." She yanked up the cover, "just one problem though. These hatches weren't designed to be opened from the outside."  
  
"Then what the hell good is it?" Kolyat's voice rang out and he beat his fist against the door. Kaidan crouched down beside Shepard, "a tiny mass effect field could wiggle the closure enough to get it to open. Biotics would work ... but, I don't think I have that kind of control. We are talking an extremely small,  focused field."  
  
Traynor thrust out her toothbrush and turned it on, it glowed with a blue light.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I can't believe that worked. But we broke her toothbrush. Remind me to buy her several new ones and stock in the damn company when we get out of here." Shepard was crawling in the tiny space below the CIC deck heading toward the bridge. "How the hell does Thane do this all the time? I can see Melody running around under here,  but this is a tight squeeze."  
  
They all froze when they heard voices of the mercs above them, discussing the AI Core,  and how if Shepard got them they would be dead,  the fake Shepard yelled at them that she was Shepard and not to forget it. The mercs waited until the fake left, then said they were to hold Shepard off if she got on board, with several more complaining that they were only fodder. As soon as the voices died down, Shepard pushed on the access panel and they came out of the shaft shooting the mercs. A data pad fell to the ledge that held Traynor's terminal and Shepard grabbed it up as soon as she realized it was the account information for the merc's pay. While the others fired on the mercs she swiped the app that Tali had made her ages ago over the keycode on the datapad and transferred all their funds into her personal account.  
  
"We're rich boys, I just stole all their pay. Not only are those dumb bastards gonna die,  they are gonna die broke!" Shepard's cackle was loud as the mercs hesitated. Nothing like people only loyal to their next paycheck. That hesitancy gained her group enough time to take the rest out. They moved toward the elevator to go down to the shuttle hanger where the other Shepard yelled she would be,  when Kolyat let out a stream of profanity that had Kaidan's eyebrows popping up.  
  
He pointed to a trash cart parked near the door, stuffed full of the kids toys and clothing. His extra set of leathers along with all of Shepard's personal belongings had been thrown into it. He pushed the button until the doors opened up, the look on his face was murderous and the grip he had on that shotgun didn't waver. He was pissed. "I'll kill that bitch for touching our kid's things."  
  
They entered the bay and were met with Brooks holding one of their spare shotguns and the fake Shepard in one of her spare unpainted sets of N7 armor and a copy of her Revenant rifle. "You have no right to wear that armor,  you didn't earn it." Shepard didn't wait but started shooting at her copy.  
  
The fight took them through the entire shuttle bay,  it had been being used as a temporary storage facility as the Normandy was having the retrofits finished as well as the rest of the repair. Now those same crates and containers were being used as cover. Shepard saw the fake reaching into a box and grabbing medigel, she grinned and showed her what a real sticky fingered Shepard could do. Within seconds she had every container emptied of medigel, every time the clone would make it to a box with the medical aid symbol on it she found it empty and was peppered with more shots.  
  
"We lost contact with the teams on the lower two levels and the one in the cargo hold was just cut off after saying they were under attack." An unknown voice came on the shipwide comm. "Get us out of here,  get away from the docks before more can come on, we can take care of these and dump their bodies as we leave the Citadel." The fake Shepard screamed out,  the doors to the bay slowly started to open.  
  
"We can't use FTL there is a skycar that keeps blocking us!"  
  
"For fuck's sake shoot it down,  just get us the hell out of here!" The fake was panicking, Shepard was shooting her and every time she tried to use the omni blade on her, the real Shepard not only blocked it but somehow ended up being able to land a blow. This was not like the simulations. She saw Shepard advance on her, a feral grin on that lightly scarred face. The ship gave a shudder and threw them both off balance, they rolled down the ramp barely able to clutch on to the lip of the ramp.  
  
"JADE!" Kolyat yelled then ran grabbing a hold of Shepard's hand,  there was no hesitation on his part on which to grab for. Even without seeing the colors of her armor,  he knew.  
  
Kolyat pulled her up, Kaidan ran and stood beside her looking down at the clone. "Why? Why you and not me?"  
  
"Because you are only a copy,  you don't have what it takes to be me. Now get the fuck off my ship." Shepard stomped so hard on the clone's fingers that there was no way they were not shattered. The clone screamed as it fell to it's death.  
  
The ship had slowed and went into a turn heading back to dock. "I am once again in full control of the Normandy, Shepard. C-Sec has been notified and will be waiting."  
  
"Good to hear it, EDI."  
  
As soon as they were docked Cortez came on as did Joker. Kaidan  handed Brooks over to Cortez to take up to hand over to C-Sec. Brooks said a few things that pissed off Shepard, "you're a traitor. You tried to steal this ship,  impersonated an Alliance official all in the middle of a war. The Alliance court will take care of you."  
  
"Aww,  now Shepard. Don't be that way. Besides,  you know you'll miss me." She had started running after hacking the lock when a shot rang out, the back of Brooks' head disappeared in an instant.  
  
"Thane never misses." Shepard said as the drell assassin dropped from the rafters. "It's about time you came out of hiding."  
  
"Now, Siha don't be like that. I had to clean up their mess and knew you would be able to handle that clone." Thane collapsed his sniper rifle, attaching it back into the holder on his shoulder.  
  
"Shepard,  don't be so hard on Sere Krios,  he also was busy getting my uplink reestablished."  
  
"Dad? How the hell did you get on board?"  Thane turned to Kolyat, and gave a small laugh. "I have been here since I left the apartment."  
  
As they left the ship he explained to them about the late night visit from Feron and the kid's doubts. The way he had watched Brooks and agreed with them that something was wrong. When it became apparent that they were after Shepard's Spectre status, it all made sense. They had someone or something that could possibly fool others,  but they would need something that no one would question. The Normandy. As soon as Brooks made the statement of bringing in all of the crew he knew they would make their final move. They never thought a pair of children would be their downfall.  
  



	80. Chapter 80

* * *

 

 

After a long and exhaustive night at the C-Sec headquarters answering all the questions that were put to them about the happenings centering around the almost theft of the Normandy, the damage done to the Citadel and its Archives while in pursuit of the criminals,  they were finally free to go home. The Normandy's retrofit crew were updated as well.  They had a lot more to fix now,  including the shuttle bay that had been shot full of holes.  
  
The next morning Shepard woke early and left a message for the others. She was going down into the under ward docks to make sure everything was running smoothly and would return later with the children and Feron.  
  
When she arrived the first thing she noticed was the ramping up of activity, the news had spread about Shepard's clone and now the guards were even more on edge. They stopped her and several started to question her. One of them ran to find Jones and Carius,  when they arrived back it took all of one second for Carius to say, "babe" and nuzzle her. The others nodded an apology and left.  
  
Carius led her to the assigned container that was home for now. Everyone else was already up and out in the main area. After making sure that she was indeed alright and hugging her for the fiftieth time he took her to where the kids were. Feron was sitting on a bench watching Nico go over his lessons and answering the little boy's questions. Melody on the other hand seemed to have a space all her own. Shepard stood watching as her daughter went through the staff routine that Thane had taught her. A butterfly shaped drone was flitting around Melody then it fluttered her way and hovered then landed on Carius's fringe. He didn't seem to care at all.  
  
Another male approached Melody,  one she didn't know and she tensed up. "Easy,  this one is known to her. Rathan introduced us to him months ago,  he said he had been trained from the same ones that had trained Thane. He helped to protect the refugees that flooded the area when Cerberus attacked. From what Jones said he saved many of the people's lives. He has been helping her since they have been down here." He cleared his throat and ran a hand down his tunic."There is something else that I have been meaning to mention. But,  well, wasn't sure it was my place to or not. Babe, um,  there seems to be many people interested in your daughter,  to uh... sort of,  um,  well. They were asking me to set up a meeting with you and Kolyat to see about ... aprearrangedmarriagecontractforMelody." He swallowed and took several steps to the side,  the butterfly still perched on the end of his fringe wobbled a little.  
  
"Say that again, Carius. I have to remove the object in my ear that I could have sworn translated what you said into what sounded like someone wanting a prearranged marriage for my 7 year old daughter." Shepard looked over at him, his hands were twisting nervously and he looked rather ridiculous with that drone on his head.  
  
"Yeah,  that's what I said. It seems that most of the people down here know we are family. They approached both me and Feron,  Feron didn't say anything. When I asked about it he said it was an old tradition. Rarely ever done and only under certain circumstances. Apparently there is something about Melody that makes her fall into that category of rare circumstance?"  
  
Shepard let out a sigh, "yeah. Melody is unique. She has a extremely rare color combination that is most desirable to them. She is in danger from not only outside forces but of some hanar and drell as well. Those same people that trained both Thane and that other drell out there with her,  also tried to force her biological family to give her to them to be trained as a black widow. A female that would mate then kill her partner. She was to be trained to be an elite assassin. Her grandfather held them off long enough for Feron to get to her and bring her to us after we agreed to adopt her. It is one of the reasons she refuses to go with Feron when he drops off stuff for Delan or any hanar."  
  
Carius' nose twitched,  he let out a huff and a low growl, "so that's why. Neither one would tell me why,  but Melody hid inside the container when the hanar came down here to pick up a package of gear that was repaired. Feron greeted it as Delan and they seemed to get along fine."  
  
"Yeah,  I trust Delan. But Melody... she won't ever forget the terror they and some of their drell guards caused her." Carius let out another low growl and crossed his arms. Now that he knew more about what was going on with his family he would be even more protective. "I need to go talk to them. I'll see you later tonight for dinner? Same place,  make sure the others come along." He hugged her and nodded causing the butterfly to take off from its perch.  
  
She spoke to Nico,  he showed her the word puzzles that Aerlan had given him to work on while he was down here. Feron told her that Aerlan was in the medical clinic down here helping out, he was requesting more medical supplies if we could get them. Many of those running from Cerberus had been injured and apparently the medics down here used a rather large amount of their stockpiles to treat them before sending them back to their homes. Most of the small ward clinics had already shut down, the doctors bringing as many supplies as they could here and helping out in exchange for safety. Kray didn't turn them away because he needed the help and they brought much needed supplies with them.  
  
She stopped to speak with Melody and the other drell introduced himself,  he knew the Krios name,  and assured her it was respected among those that had been able to leave the Compact. Many of them had as of late, after hearing what the hanar had tried to do and how she had taken in many of the homeless or threatened families,  providing them with shelter,  food and the medical treatment that was being withheld. He told her there was still many that were on Kahje they refused to leave the Compact,  some becoming rather hostile when approached. When she heard that, Shepard's brows furrowed. It was still niggling the back of her mind about how Thane had said things over the last 30 years or so had changed.  
  
"I was wondering, in the last few decades, has anything changed drastically within the Compact? Leadership, maybe?"  
  
"Yes,  there has been two changes that has happened in the last fifty years. The first one was when the old hanar leader of the Compact died and a replacement was found. Then a few years later that one was found murdered as was its personal guards. As far as any of us know,  the murderer has not been caught. And there was no contract on him, at least as far as one that went through the proper channels." She thanked him then walked away chewing her lip and deep in thought.  
  
At first she didn't notice it,  but soon a gentle tap tap on her leg brought her attention to the keeper that had stopped beside her. "Oh sorry about that. Was there something you needed?" The pack's light blinked and the keeper moved to a small panel in the wall,  stopping to make sure Shepard followed. She followed the keeper for quite sometime, she guessed it was leading her deeper into the Citadel than any non keeper had ever been. They finally reached a room with a bank of monitors. Shepard's mouth fell open,  it wasn't just a bank of monitors,  the entire room from floor to ceiling was covered with them with hundreds of keepers manning them. Scurrying along walkways,  popping into and out of small tunnels.  
  
"What is this place?" She walked closer to some of the monitors and noticed it was several different offices on each screen. She watched as one started typing on a strange holopad and a keeper walked on the screen,  then started to rearrange the furniture. Once it was done,  there was more typing and the pack lit up.  
  
"You are the one they refer to as Commander Shepard?" A digitized voice said from behind her and she whirled around.  
  
"Vigil?" Shepard couldn't believe her eyes. The Prothean VI from Ilos was standing in front of her,  sort of.  
  
"Yes. When you were given the program to upload in order to stop the Reapers several years ago, it also contained a copy of my programming." Shepard took a few steps closer to the red hologram of the Prothean. "Are you a VI or an AI now?"  
  
"I am something ... else. When you uploaded the program,  the copy was installed into the main Citadel computer system. Together we stopped the keepers from opening the Conduit. Once the keepers were no longer under their control my secondary programming started to completely free them from ever becoming tools of the reapers again. If the current cycle fell they would continue to run the program. Eventually the codes would no longer work and the inhabitants of the Citadel would be secure against the Reaper threat.  
  
Several keepers encountered inhabitants preparing shelters and defenses against possible Reaper threat. Recorded conversations and data collection verified this and their consensus was to assist. As they interacted with the inhabitants closer than before they became more aware. Several encountered you, and transmitted the interaction to the others. They know that you are the organic that had freed them. They started to closely monitor the undercity. Then brought the others to the docks when it was noted that they were under your orders. It was also noted that the more they had contact with you,  the more aware they became. Certain ones sought you out. Gaining more awareness until they became fully awakened. They are the ones leading the keepers. They are the ones that direct the building and helped with the evacuation of the civilians. Although the organics do not know this. The tunnels were cleared, they began to run interference with the ones known as Cerberus. Their signatures matched reapers, they responded as the program initiated. Walls moved, floors opened up. Barriers activated to help to protect what citizens they could until they could reach the safety of the undercity."  
  
Shepard was looking around as Vigil talked. Several keepers ran up only to touch her before scurrying away again. "They have also been searching the Citadel for signatures matching the indoctrination bubbles from the beings you refer to as Leviathans. They have destroyed many of them. Along with the reaper ones that have been subtly indoctrinating the inhabitants of the Citadel. Before the break in their programming they did not understand the danger to organics. Now they have several that are actively searching and destroying them."  
  
"Original programming was to build stasis pods,  like those on Ilos. They were to bring the most needed citizens here,  doctors, scientists,  military leaders to be put into the pods at the first confirmed contact with the Reapers. Instead they continued to build. Their focus was to help those that you deemed worthy. Every person on the Citadel,  no matter the standing in society. They built what you deemed necessary,  housing,  storage, training facilities and what they listed as "recreational facilities".  
  
After this latest attack against you and the ones you call friends and family,  they tightened up their security. They did not understand that the other organic was a clone and not you. It was only when the clone broke into the archives and started to destroy the area trying to change the information in your file that it was understood. They wished to help you,  several died when the clone attacked them as they tried to stop her accessing the different terminals. They waited and followed at that point, they could do nothing until the clone left. Their bodies are not meant to fight,  only to maintain this station."  
  
Vigil moved toward a large holoscreen, it showed all of the undercity. "When they saw you were in the undercity,  they formed a new consensus,  they wished to bring you here. To hope you understood they are doing what they can to help. In appreciation and thanks for their freedom."  
  
Shepard stayed in the room for a while longer, watching and asking Vigil about what the keepers were doing. "The furniture is rearranged to provide quick access to certain parts of the room. As the organics block the keeper paths or place items that interfere with the barriers or changing of the walls and floors,  they move in and change it to regain access. They have always rearranged items, from the time they were taken from their homeworld and engineered to be the keepers of this station. The paths must remain clear." Vigil grew quiet a moment, "according to data retrieved from Earth's records,  they are similar to ants. A set path that they follow, interrupt the path and they become disoriented. If that happens other keepers clear the path and they can once again resume work."  
  
"You said they were removed from their homeworld. Can they be returned once this war is over?"  
  
"No. It has been millions of years, Commander. They are solely dependant on the Citadel. They can not function away from it. For all intent and purpose,  the Citadel is their homeworld. It is all they know of what you refer to as a home."  
  
She let out a sigh and watched the keepers some more then asked one to take her back to the undercity. When the got back she knelt down. "Please, tell the others thank you for everything you have done for us. The other organics may not realize just how much you have done for us. But I do now." She looked around as all of the keepers stopped,  their lights shining brightly from their packs before returning to doing what they had been.

 

* * *

  
  
That evening she told the others about the keepers and what they were doing. She also told Thane about the other drell,  he closed his eyes then nodded. "I know of him, Siha. Nothing had been rumored or mentioned of dishonor or cruelty. He followed the Compact teachings,  his contracts were fulfilled with precision,  were clean and quick."  
  
"Hmm,  well it seems many of the Compacted drell have left Kahje,  have left the Compact. They heard what was going on and it went against the agreement that was made I guess. Anyway,  he's been helping in the undercity,  even protected others during the coup." Thane let out a non committal hum and wondered who else happened to be on the Citadel if there were so many that had left.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Aww,  come on Commander. We really need a party after this mess,  and the retrofit crew said they will have the ship ready by tomorrow morning." Joker was leaning on her counter as he watched her dishing up ice cream for the kids.  
  
"No,  Joker. No parties in my apartment. There isn't that much space here,  and I know this crew. I had all my shit broken before and don't want it to happen again."  
  
Carius wandered over and heard the mention of a party. "Why not throw them a party at the club? It's plenty big enough in that back room. Even for both of those krogan." Shepard thought about it as she added chocolate syrup to the ice cream. "Alright,  I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Carius,  see if the room is open and have it fully stocked with food and drinks for everyone. Tell them we need back door access and the main door will need to be locked as the kids will be there for a short time. I'll send out the invites to the people. We'll set it for tomorrow night to give everyone time to get here and for the stocking of the Normandy. Now I have to go tell the kids that they won't be shipping out with us."

* * *

  
  
Kolyat and Shepard sat at the table with the kids as they ate their ice cream,  Feron was sitting on the stool and Carius was leaning against the counter. "Kids, I need you to listen. What your dad and I are about to say is important. I know you both want to stay on the Normandy but when we leave again we can't take you with us." Both of the kids stopped eating. Nico sat there with chocolate syrup smeared on his blue scales looking between them. "Why not, momma?"  
  
"Because the fights coming up are dangerous and we will be using the Normandy to fight with. That means the ship could get damaged and the crew will need to move fast to fix it. I can only have the crew on board that has fighting experience against the reapers or can fix the ship. If you are here safe with your Uncle Feron and Carius,  then all of us can concentrate on fighting them and winning." Shepard watched as both her kids lowered their spoons.  
  
"We need to keep you both as safe as possible. You will be with Feron and your turian family in the bunker. That is the safest place on the Citadel. As soon as we are done we can come back to get you and finally put this all behind us and go back to being a family with a nice home like before this all happened. But until then we need you taken care of." Kolyat draped his arm behind Shepard as she leaned into him. He felt her body shaking from repressing her emotions.  
  
Melody looked at both of them, "what happens if you don't come back?" Her whispered question tore at everyone's heart, Nico looked at her and then back to his parents.  
  
"If we don't come back you will stay with Feron. Carius and Kray will also be here to help. They will all be down in the bunker with you and won't leave you." Kolyat ran his hand up and down his wife's arm. "We will do everything possible to come back."  
  
"Tomorrow night we are having a small party with all our friends and family. For a few hours you can be there to spend some time with them all before heading down into the bunker. Make sure you have everything you need packed and that those bags are never far from you. Melody,  you'll need to teach Nico about the emergency packs." Shepard leaned forward and reached across the table. "We promise to do everything to come back to you,  we love you both so very much and would never willingly leave you alone in this world."  
  
The kids quietly finished their ice cream and made their way to their room. Shepard dropped her head in her hands and started to cry. Kolyat stroked her hair, "we can do this, love. If anyone can stop this war it's you."

 

* * *

  
  
The next evening Joker piloted one shuttle while Cortez piloted the other, picking up the guests from the bunker and around the Citadel. The party started out quiet as the kids were there and having fun talking to all of the crew and once in a while you could hear one or the other laughing. Carius was swinging Melody around the dance floor in some type of twirling dance while Nico was sitting with Jack and petting Eezo. Shepard made her way around the room listening to the conversations and taking part in some of them. She stopped to listen to one of Javik's stories. He told how when the Reapers started to attack how one of the ancient races called the Densorin started to sacrifice their children in the hope that it would pacify the Reapers and protect them. Instead it just made it easier to be annihilated. It started Shepard thinking about the hanar and what they were doing with the drell children. She could only hope that any drell still on Kahje could hold out against the hanar until this war finished and she went to help them.  
  
After a while Kaetus took the kids to the bunker after a tearful farewell to all of the crew and the others began to get seriously drunk. Samara, EDI and Kasumi made sure that they all made it back to the Normandy or bunkers safely that night. Feron and Thane helped a rather drunk Kolyat and Shepard into their home.  
  
The day cycle barely started when the signal went out to all crew of the Normandy,  report for duty.  
  



	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy N7 day everybody.
> 
> I finally had to get a new computer, my poor 8 year old laptop is still chugging away but now I got a bright shiny new desktop that should be able to handle anything. cough * Andromeda * cough. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, this story still has a few more chapters to be written yet, not going anywhere and I'm determined to finish up my stories. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

 

 

Shepard stood at the railing looking out at the Normandy. Thane was on one side of her while Kolyat stood on the other. She had a sense of foreboding. She knew that they were in the last stretch, knew that once they left here they wouldn't be returning until after the war. She thought at first the feeling she was having were coming from that. Leaving her children in the care of others while she took on monstrous creatures that were intent on the harvest or annihilation of all advanced life forms in this galaxy.  
  
But now she wasn't so sure. "Go ahead on board both of you. I'll wait for the rest of the crew, once they get here we'll be off." Shepard leaned forward again with her elbows on the railing as they kissed her cheeks and headed up the ramp. Her crew started to filter into the dock, quietly stopping to let her know they were there and heading to the airlock. Vega was the last to arrive and she told him that she would be there in a few minutes and to have Joker send out the warning and to let the tower know they were leaving within the hour.  
  
She had her eyes closed in a silent prayer, something that had started doing the closer to heading toward the reclaiming of Earth she had gotten. She was never a religious person,  but being around Thane all the time and knowing his deep spirituality was what had helped him through some of the darker times, she started to pick up on some of his habits. She didn't hear anyone approach but a lilting female voice came from beside her, "you have a most remarkably loyal crew, Commander. One that has bonded to you beyond anything that I have ever seen before. You have earned their trust, loyalty and their love." Shepard turned to look at the woman. A female drell was standing next to her in a long, flowing, gauzy dress and head scarf of shimmering silver.  
  
"They are an extraordinary group of people. They have been through so much and I am lucky to have met them. And they have all earned the same from me." Shepard took a deep breath and smelled the tang of salt and sea. It had a most peculiar calming effect on her.  
  
"They are also lucky to have been drawn to you,  to have met and become so close to you." The female's lilting voice soothed her further and Shepard once more closed her eyes, "the Gods will watch over you and your family in the months to come. The path that is laid before you will become even more dangerous. Know that there are those praying for your safety and there are those that are listening. Good bye, Keriha."  
  
Shepard frowned, _Keriha_? "I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Shepard opened her eyes and looked toward where the woman had been standing. No one was there, she turned  around but she couldn't see anyone wearing the silver coverings. "Where did she go to?"  
  
After scanning the gathering crowd one last time she shook her head then accessed the outer airlock doors. "Joker, I'm heading up now. Get ready to give me a ship wide comm when I board."  
  
"Aye Aye, Commander."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Attention all crew of the Normandy. I want to tell you all it has been an honor and privilege to serve with each and every one of you. Both as a civilian and as an Alliance crew member. When we leave the Citadel docks we will be heading to take Cerberus out of the equation. I will tell you now it will not be a quick fight, it will not be an easy one. But it is one that we must and will win. You should also know that once we enter into the system, not only will Cerberus throw everything they have at us,  but the Catalyst will become known to the Reapers. It will become vulnerable to their attack. So once our combined Alliance forces take out the Cerberus base we will head straight for Earth. There will be no coming back to rest, refuel, restock. This is it. This is the beginning of our push to take back Earth,  then Palaven and Thessia along with making sure that we leave the Reapers nowhere to hide,  nowhere to run to. We will show those bastards they picked the wrong people to screw with. Ooh Rah!"  
  
Shouts where heard echoing through the Normandy of Ooh Rah and Hooyah depending on if they were Marines or Alliance Navy. Garrus let out a Turian Military shout, Tali yelled "let's get those bosh'tets!" Liara looked around at all the shouting people and not knowing what to say or do, just clapped. Thane and Kolyat glanced at each other then dropped their heads in prayer.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard sent out the signal to Hackett and his immediate response came back. They would all amass in the Annos Basin, then use the Mass Relay to come through into the Horse Head Nebula quickly. Separating out and engaging the enemy. The remnants of the fifth fleet and what ever other Alliance fighters that were ready would then hold out against the ships while Shepard's ground crew infiltrated Cerberus' base.  
  
Shepard jogged to the elevator hearing Joker's call of their ETA in less than an hour. Once in her cabin she noticed both men reading their weapons and checking over their leather armors, shield generators in their suits and their omni tools. They both stopped what they were doing and went to embrace her.  
  
After hugging them both she set about preparing her own armor and weapons. She sat on the bed to put her greaves on when she looked over at Thane with a slight frown on her face. "Thane, what does ...Keriha mean?"  
  
Thane's head jerked up and he blinked before he asked, "where did you hear that term, Siha?"   
  
Shepard stood up and attached her chest piece, engaging the seals before she answered. "It was strange. One minute I'm standing looking out over the Normandy with no one else there, the next a drell woman was standing beside me and started to talk with me. When she said goodbye to me,  that is what she called me."  
  
Kolyat stood up and walked over to her, attaching one of the arm guards to her suit. "What did this woman look like?" She didn't notice the two men's eyes meet. She described the drell as best she could and remembered that she noticed the smell of the sea. "I could have sworn I also smelled the sea and the salty tang of it in my mouth, but that is impossible." By this time both males were staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Siha,  the term Keriha is from ancient times. When our people were still warring on Rakhana, that form of our language is no longer used today. But the word is written in our religious texts. Those that follow our old ways know it. It means, "my favored daughter." The term was generally only used by the priests or priestess as this word was said to have been used by Arashu when she chose her first Siha,  her first warrior angel. Who was also said to be her daughter."  
  
"Jade,  do you remember us telling you about what happened to me when you were badly injured and had been placed in the coma?" Kolyat looked at his wife, his voice soft and almost reverent. After she nodded her head and looked up at him he said to her, "the drell female in that vision or whatever it was wore silver and had gleaming scales of an iridescent rainbow. Not like Feron, but like all of the colors in each tiny scale. Glittering like droplets of water on a rainbow. Changing depending on how the light in that strange red world would hit her. Think back on the female."  
  
Shepard closed her eyes and thought about the short glimpses she had of the woman. Her face definitely was pale but ... did it change colors? She shook her head,  there just wasn't enough to go by. "I don't know, Kolyat. It was only a short time and most of that I spent with my eyes closed and she disappeared into the crowd right after."  
  
Kolyat nodded to her and gave her a slight smile before handing her the gauntlets and helmet. His eyes met his father's and watched as Thane's head dropped and his hands rose in front of him in a prayer. They both knew who it was. Whether it was a good sign or ill, neither one knew. But they understood that it was the will of the gods for what would happen in the next few months.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Commander, we have a comm coming in from Admiral Hackett. He said the available ships were awaiting your command, they'll hold off the enemy as long as they can. Once you are inside the base let him know and they will start to do some damage to keep them occupied so you can get the Catalyst data they stole." Joker's voice came over the ship's comm as they were in the elevator going down to the shuttle bay. "Acknowledged, Joker. Take care of the ship while we are away."  
  
"Yeah,  and you better take care of EDI. Don't let anything happen to her Commander." Joker's voice came on her private line,  his voice held a quavering note she hadn't heard in a very long time from the pilot.  
  
The moment that Cortez got the green light for departure he shot through the shuttle bay doors and weaved his way through the oncoming enemy ships. Joker and EDI's skills took out the majority of the fighters that were in their way as they headed straight for the station's bay. Steve timed it to go flying into the opening right after another ship had come through and skidded to a halt inside the bay,  damaging several of the stations shuttles along with the one they had come in on. All of them quickly exited and started to clear the bay. EDI called out to hurry that they had started the procedure to purge the bay. If she didn't get to a terminal quickly and stop it all the organics would die and be sucked out into space. All of them put on a burst of speed as they ran for the closest ladder up to where EDI had spotted a terminal. Once she had stopped the process they were once again assaulted by several Cerberus troops. After clearing out those and making their way a bit further into the facility she told Hackett to open up on the station,  to hit it with everything they got.  
  
Working their way through the building EDI took a few minutes to show Shepard various files on the system. Shepard learned that the AI they knew now as EDI was once the Luna VI that had gone rogue. EDI told her that it was confusing for her to wake and be under attack, that she didn't understand what was happening at the time. Shepard told her she could understand that and was thankful that they could put it behind them and was working together now. EDI seemed to relax a bit, if the less strained synthetic voice could be interpreted correctly. When they came to a different terminal, EDI got a bit quieter as she told Shepard to view the files on that terminal. That she would be very interested in them.  
  
When Kolyat started the terminal they took a few steps backward,  the screen was filled with medical data, video's of what Shepard had looked like when they brought her in. The files clearly stated she was dead on arrival to the facility,  that everything but her brain had been severely damaged and it had taken those 2 years to rebuild her body. Kaidan stepped up beside her and whispered, "you really were dead. How can this be?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe what has been whispered about me is true. That I'm only a Shepard VI in a partially organic body. I just don't know."  
  
"No, my love.You are not a VI. You are Shepard. You are my wife and the mother of our children. You are alive, you are human." Kolyat placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Thane leaned forward and whispered that it wouldn't matter. She was Shepard. He knew it in his heart.  
  
After EDI had opened the final door they slowly made their way up through what looked like another medical area and EDI stopped them again to access yet one more terminal. This one contained information that helped make sense of what happened to the Illusive Man. He was indoctrinated. No doubt about it. He had them install Reaper tech into his own body. Shepard shook her head, what a stupid thing to do.   
  
After the vid stopped they made their way up a long hallway and into the room that Shepard recognized immediately as the same room that TIM would contact her in while she was fighting the Collectors. The only items still in the room was a chair in front of a terminal and another small terminal off to the side. EDI headed to that one and started to access it. They all whirled around with their weapons drawn as they heard TIM's voice echo in the large, empty room.  
  
"Shepard,  that alien you call a husband is in my chair." Another holographic image of the TIM was standing there, with a cigarette in one hand. EDI kept working on her terminal as the others argued with the head of the soon to be completely defunct Cerberus group. He still argued that controlling them was the way to go, that having that kind of power would put humanity ahead. Leading the rest as they were meant to do.  
  
"We all have seen what you did at Sanctuary. That isn't what humanity should be about. That was nothing more then wholesale slaughter. So many innocents dead and for what? A way to subvert the Reaper's signal at close range against husks and only if you can keep them in that range. That's a far cry from controlling an actual Reaper."  
  
"Ahh,  but Shepard. That data from Mars gave me the information I needed to learn about what to do to control them,  what I needed to have to control them." TIM's form paced around a small area as he talked to her. "You mean the Catalyst."  
  
"Yes. The Catalyst. It is what is going to help me to take control of the Reapers. To stop the war and put humanity above the other races in this galaxy."  
  
Shepard grimaced at him, "what is the Catalyst anyway?" He shook his head at her as he inhaled from the cigarette blowing a holograph of smoke out toward her."You'll have to ask the VI yourself. I'm done helping you." Shepard let out a small laugh, "helping? When the hell did you start helping?"  
  
EDI looked up from her terminal, "I've almost got it." Shepard glanced back at her with a nod and the Illusive Man turned his attention to the AI.  
  
"EDI, I'm surprised at you, working so hard to destroy the Reapers. You had the chance to destroy Eva's body,  yet you took control of it instead." HIs slimy voice grated at Shepard and EDI didn't stop typing away at the keyboard as she answered him. "It was necessary. And far different then trying to control something that has killed countless beings. I will put this platform to better use and help the galaxy. Not use it just to further my own goals." There was a slight pause then the green hologram of the Prothean VI came up and TIM turned and told them not to overstay their welcome as the image broke apart.  
  
After speaking with the VI and convincing it that they were indeed trying to rescue it from indoctrinated forces and that they were fighting the Reapers it gave them the information on the Catalyst. Shepard almost fainted. The Catalyst was the Citadel,  her family and millions of refugees and residences were in danger. "We have to warn them,  we have to get to the Citadel."  
  
"That may not be possible." The VI's said to them as they started for the door to head out of the room. "What do you mean?" Shepard stopped and turned back to it. The VI hesitated for a moment before answering her, "the one that broke through my protocols,  the one you call The Illusive Man. He has fled to the Citadel and has warned the Reapers of our plans. The Reapers have already taken control of the Citadel and have moved it to Reaper controlled space."  
  
Shepard took several steps back to it, "moved it to where exactly?" Her heart was beating fast and the thoughts of her children and Carius, Kray and the rest running rapidly through her mind. "To the system you refer to as Sol."  
  
"Earth? They moved the Citadel to above Earth?" She took a step backward, "we need to get out of here and warn the fleet. We need to move. Now."  
  
"I don't think you will be going anywhere, Shepard. You and these ... aliens are not going to interfere. You were told not to overstay your welcome." The bastard she had been hoping to run into finally showed himself and she grinned. Thane tensed then took a small shifting step to the side,  his large dark eyes focused entirely on the enhanced human male.  
  
"Leng," Shepard said as she reached for her weapon. The man put on a burst of speed and activated his barrier, punching the floor and causing holes that acted as both pits and cover. She noticed several other troops including some of the very fast and annoying Phantoms. What she didn't notice was Thane disappearing into the shadows.  
  
The fight was brutal,  as was his usual style Leng would run and hide to recharge his shield when it got slightly damaged so the majority of the time was spent fighting off the remains of the Cerberus troops. When no more came to back him up Leng had no choice but to join in the fight and not run,  the minute he did so they were on him anyway. He turned to run again, and felt a searing pain in his abdomen when his covered eyes met those of the green drells and he glanced down seeing the omni tool blade buried deep in him. "A drell never forgets. The clone showed me everything I needed to know to fight you. I never make the same mistake. And now you never will either."

Thane pulled the blade out and as Leng crumpled to the floor the others watched as Thane whipped his arm to the side,  the blade still extended and Leng's head left his body, tumbling and rolling until it finally fell into one of the pits and came to a stop. All of them stood in shock for a moment,  then Shepard came out of it,  yelling to them they had to move, they had to get to Earth and the Citadel.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Some of this may be out of order than what was in the game. But hope it makes sense anyway.

* * *

 

 

Joker had informed the entire fleet, who used the mass relay as quickly as they could. Asari, turian, geth, quarian along with hanar and drell forces followed by the few batarian, volus, mercs and vorcha ships all arrived right before the Crucible did into the Sol system. Hackett asked to come aboard to address everyone and was given permission, his broadcast went out to every ship,  every species. This was it, this was what the last several years was culminating in,  an all out assault against the Reaper forces to take back Earth, to start to take back their galaxy.  
  
After Hackett went back to his own ship she split her ground crew up into their assigned teams. Kolyat had demanded then begged to be part of the Hammer team,  the crew that Shepard was heading that was the ground force. They were the ones responsible for taking out the air defenses that the Reapers had placed around the beam that had appeared over London,  connecting Earth with the Citadel. What it was for was anyone's guess. And they all guessed that it was nothing good. She denied him,  told him she needed the most experienced personnel on that team as it was to see the most action, be under the most pressure. He yelled some more. Thane put his hand on his shoulder and took him to the side as she geared up so he could calm down a bit.  
  
Garrus put his helmet on, Thane came and geared up as well. She looked over and Kolyat clenched his fist,  crossed the distance between them, kissed her before turning away and heading over to the other shuttle where Tali and James were waiting for him.  
  
The signal went out and the shuttles launched with escorts from the turians and geth. The shuttle rocked and Shepard gripped the strap to the tether line more securely. She heard Thane's voice saying a prayer softly as they saw several of the escorts blown apart and even more of the larger ships that had engaged. A few of the Reapers were damaged enough by the dreadnoughts to be taken down,  but they were loosing more of their own people than what they had planned for. She hoped they had enough troops when they landed. She prayed that everyone arrived safely on Earth. She added a more fervent prayer for the safety of those on the Citadel.  
  
They had entered Earth's atmosphere, Cortez dodging the shots fired at them from several directions, to the right of them they saw one of the shuttles explode from a hit from one of the ground turrets that had been set up to protect the beam. "Commander, that shuttle had the ordinance for destroying that cannon. Without taking that thing down the rest of Hammer and the ground forces can't land."  
  
Shepard let out a string of curses and turned to the team. "You heard him, we find that shuttle,  grab what we need then head for the cannon. Get ready." She put on her helmet and turned toward the pilot. "Get us as close as you can, Steve."  


* * *

  
  
The shuttle barely had enough space to land between the overturned skycars and rubble from the partially destroyed buildings. The shuttles door barely opened before they heard the grunts and groans from husks, brutes and the gun fire from the marauders that had turned their attention to the vehicle. Garrus just had enough time to clear the door before Cortez had lifted off,  keeping the shuttle from becoming too damaged from the firefight. Using the cover provided by the debris the team worked their way toward where their HUD's showed the wreckage.  
  
They were heading up a set of steps when they saw their shuttle come under attack, Cortez was doing some impressive flying,  but those shuttles weren't meant for fighting, their armoring light in order to add guns to them. Shepard screamed out for Steve when they saw the shuttle take a direct hit and started to barrel. It was barely able to straighten out and keep from crashing into the ground, "I'm alright, Commander. But this bird isn't, I got to get somewhere to land it. I'm sorry. Will try and contact someone for your pickup. Take care of yourself."  
  
They all had let out their held breaths when they heard the pilot's voice come over the comm. Once more they started toward the downed shuttle.  
  
Thane held out a hand holding the others back as he eased into the shadows near what used to be a doorway of a home. The rest of the place looked like it was sheared off by a Reaper, leaving only part of the stonework from the first floor intact,  even then it was barely standing upright. He slowly put away his sniper rifle, easing the SMG from the thigh holster he was wearing. His eyes constantly scanning the interior. He noticed movement from the side and signaled the others. Thane eased through the opening at the same time that Garrus and Shepard hopped through the window frames. Their aims true as they found their enemies that had been heading toward the same goal,  the crashed shuttle in the corner. Shepard made it to the wreckage first, grabbing up the only heavy weapon that had survived the crash,  a hydra missile system.  
  
The other two held off the reaper troops long enough for her to aim and send out the guided missile. She watched as it headed straight for its target,  the white light from where the turret was powering up for another shot had just started to glow when the missile hit it. The resulting explosion knocked everyone and everything off their feet,  the debris from what was left of the huge weapon rained down upon them as they once again were fighting for their lives. The reapers had started to pour into the area,  coming up from under the building using what must have been at one time ventilation shafts, through the openings left from doors or windows, climbing up the side of the building and dropping down onto them.  
  
A shuttle came from nowhere, their gunfire taking out the reapers while one of the soldiers inside yelled for them to haul their asses. Thane barely cleared the shuttles door when it took off. He glanced up as he heard Shepard let out a laugh, "Admiral Anderson,  sir,  glad to see you in one piece."  
  
He let out a grunt and shook her hand,  giving Garrus a nod and a slight smile to Thane. "I'm hanging in there,  thanks to soldiers like these men. We have barely been able to hold on here, they have reinforced this entire area. And they set up some type of beam that they have heavily guarded."  
  
Shepard closed her eyes and sat heavily on the seat. "That beam connects to the Citadel. The Reapers moved it to the airspace above Earth,  sir. What happened to the inhabitants or what that beam is for we aren't sure yet. We were hoping you had some intel on that beam." Anderson squatted down in front of her. "Shepard,  where are your kids... where is Kolyat?"  
  
She looked up at him and he let out a curse. "Kolyat is on a shuttle heading down here as reinforcements,  along with the rest of my crew,  sir. But the kids, the rest of my family were... are on the Citadel."  
  
Anderson stood up and leaned back against the wall of the shuttle next to another soldier. "We have forward base that has been set up,  we've been able to hold it for now. We are heading there, the coordinates have been sent to the rest of them as well. We'll meet there and when you are ready we will go over a plan of attack. Hopefully someone will have more information they can share on that beam then."  
  
The rest of the shuttle ride was made in silence,  each persons thoughts turned inward.  


* * *

  
  
When the shuttle dropped them off inside the barricaded area Garrus headed to where the one soldier had told him other turians were,  they had arrived a few hours ago. Thane went to help Liara on the medical level. Shepard let out a breath she had been holding while looking out what was left of a window when she heard someone behind her clearing his throat. She turned to see the soldier that had been with Anderson standing behind her.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Commander, I am Major Coats. I just wanted to tell you how much it means to the soldiers and myself to have a hero such as yourself here." His thick British accent pegged him as a native to this part of Earth and her heart went out to him. What he must be thinking standing in an area he probably grew up in and seeing it laid to waste.  
  
"I'm no hero,  Major. Just a soldier pulled into this mess,  same as everyone else." The Major glanced at her then away, "you may see yourself as just another soldier, but these men and women see you as more. They need to see it. These past few years of being under siege by the Reapers." He pause for a moment, "of seeing the devastation they have wrought, having you here will raise their morale,  give them at least some hope they will make it through this." He gave her a small nod before turning and leaving the room.  
  
She stood staring out across the smoke blackened sky of London before heading toward the ladder and the lower floors of the building. She had to find out if the rest of her crew had made it and to find Kolyat.  
  
She found James outside watching some of the soldiers that were on Earth the entire time, seeing how the war had affected them. They spoke for a few minutes,  he told her that Tali and Kolyat both made it and were somewhere in the forward base before she left. She had tried to ease his mind about what was to come,  but they both knew the survival odds were low. She moved to another area,  was stopped by several soldiers wanting a quick chat. She did her best to instill hope in them.  
  
She found Kaidan leaning against the wall of another building. He was looking up at the sky, it had started to lightly rain now. The feeling of the drops hitting their exposed skin felt like acid. The sky so full of smoke,  debris and the Gods only know what else that it had affected the atmosphere. They spoke for a while once they got under what was left of an overhang on the building, telling her that he had always wanted to come to London. But not like this. She asked about his parents and he told her there had been no news on either of them.  
  
When she entered the building the soldier there was working on what looked like a comm device,  a short distance one and he told her he could let her talk to anyone that was within the range. At first she thought it could reach the Citadel,  she could talk with someone there,  then she realized if that was the case then Anderson would have known what was going on there already and would have told her.  
  
Instead she spoke to various other members, Jack updated her on her kids,  who she said had saved a shit ton of fucking lives,  the short tempered biotic's voice held a note of pride. Miranda told her that the small crew she had was still taking out small reaper units on Earth, she apologized to her again about her sister then cut the connection. Zaeed spouted a bunch of cuss words and told her he still hadn't forgiven her for winning that damned prize all those years ago from that rigged machine. She let out a laugh, she thought he hadn't recognized her.  
  
She made sure Steve was fine,  no worse for wear, along with most of the other crew before she cut the last of the connections.

Garrus was close by and she was surprised to see the Primarch there as well. "You have done so much for us already, there was nothing that would stop me from standing with you here on Earth." They shook and she made her way to where Garrus was standing,  watching everyone.  
  
"Guess this is it,  huh?" His flanging voice came to her softly. "Did you ever imagine all those years ago when we sat on those Presidium arches or tinkered with the mechs on the Citadel that we would end up here? Fighting monsters out of nightmares?" She shook her head at him. Gazing up into his steady blue eyes,  those same eyes that had been there during some of the worst times of her life, getting her into trouble and pulling her ass out of it. "Thanks for being there for me, Garrus. For being the one solid rock I could always count on,  no matter what crazy shit was thrown my way." They spoke a few minutes more, "Shepard, if this thing goes sideways, I'll save you a seat at the bar." She gave him a slight smile, "don't worry Garrus, I'll have that seat ready for your bony ass."  
  
She had no sooner stepped out from that doorway to cross a small bridge to the other building when the siren went off. A large force of Reapers were attacking the base. She jumped on the closest mini cannon and started to fire at the ones trying to climb the walls while the guards concentrated on picking off the ones assaulting the front barricade. After several minutes there seemed to be no more husks or brutes left and she climbed down. The guards nodded at her and scrambled to replace their spent heat sinks,  readying themselves for the next attack.  
  
Her travels brought her to where Thane and Liara were quietly working on the injured. Thane's voice in prayer offering solace to those in their final moments even though they were not of the same faith. This war stripped that barrier from them in their final moments, needing any words of comfort from any source they could get as their labored breathing ceased. Thane glanced their way as he moved from one soldier to the next. Liara had taken a hold of Shepard's arm leading her a bit further away from the others. He watched as Liara's eyes turned black and Shepard went still. Several moments later Shepard moved and gave Liara a hug. She stopped for a brief moment, kissed Thane on his cheek frill then continued on.  
  
She stopped and gave a slight laugh when she heard Wrex's booming voice calling his krogan units "princesses" and rallying them up. Grunt was moving around another unit of krogans a bit further away. She saw him headbutt one of them almost knocking the other krogan to the ground before moving on to another one.  
  
Javik was standing staring out of the window at the beam that could be seen more clearly at this height. She stood next to him not really saying anything until he turned to her. Uncharacteristically for him his voice didn't hold the harshness that she had become used to. They spoke for only a few moments, he told her that after this was over he was going to go with that Doctor Liara T'Soni to write the book she kept going on about. Maybe it was time for him to learn what this thing called Peace was. He reached into his armor and pulled out the small shard that was found with him and handed it to her. "It is time for me to pass this on to the avatar of this time. Use it well, the memories you record into it will be used to pass on to the avatar of the next age." He turned back toward the beam and she quietly left him to his own thoughts. She had no idea how he had been coping,  knowing that he was the last of his kind. That his people had been turned into the Collectors, nothing had been left of them and their bodies corrupted to be used as nothing but tools for those that had annihilated his people,  his way of life.  
  
The soldier directed her through the door and into where their war room was. Kolyat came running to her when he spotted her walking into the room. His hold on her tight and his body shaking ever so slightly. "I was so worried,  love. Someone said one of the Hammer's shuttles blew and it was part of your crew. I had no idea if it was you or what. When the report came in that you blew the remaining cannon up,  Vega got us here as fast as he could." She rubbed his back and stroked his head,  giving him a kiss before stepping out of his arms. "I was worried as well, Kolyat. Do you know if there has been any word of what is happening on the Citadel?"  
  
He shook his head, "no. They have been trying but no one is answering." He walked with her to where Tali and EDI was standing at the war table staring down into the 3D representation of the surrounding area. She spoke quietly to each of them,  reassured them as best she could. Even EDI. The AI's questions about morality,  about organics and if she was truly alive played over in Shepard's mind. EDI still seemed to be coming to terms about the Reapers, they were synthetics created by organics that became sentient, same as what happened with her. Shepard waited as she thought through it, the memories stored in the AI's databanks, then she straightened. No she wasn't like them, she valued life, hers and organics. She wasn't anything like them and what they were doing was wrong.  
  
Anderson and Major Coats came through the door a few minutes later and Shepard sent out a message to her ground team to assemble immediately,  it was time to plan their strategy.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to send a thank you StealthSister. 
> 
> She asked me earlier if she could borrow some wording from an earlier chapter. I had done research on both of the marriage ceremonies I used years ago and blended them, along with wording them to work together and make it more personal for the characters. Low and behold I went to google for some links to share with her when I found what I had written years before posting it here ... on a .com. If it hadn't been for her asking about being able to use it I wouldn't have done another google search on the subject.
> 
> Now I am seriously considering not bothering to write or post anything anymore. I used to use an internet blog type site to jot this story down on, rework for chapters ect. until I could get some actual software to help me with it. I had almost 50 chapters written and stored there before I started to put it on this site well over a year ago. 
> 
> But now ... I just don't know. I mean it's fanfiction ... and the stuff was easy enough to find and research .. I did it, many others research and change it to make it their own ... why couldn't they? Or like what she had done, just spent a few seconds to ask first.

* * *

 

 

Carius was fixing one of the guards rifle mods, answering Melody's questions as they were fired off about what he was doing, when he felt the first quakes under his feet. He dropped the mod and stood up, noticing several others had also felt it. He looked down at the tug on his tunic and followed where the little drell was pointing. All of the keepers had stopped moving. Their packs lit up.  
  
More and more people stopped and looked around at the keepers,  at each other. Then a large shudder went through the Citadel. A few seconds later the keepers moved,  all of them heading for terminals. The lights started to flash and the warning sirens went off as barriers came up sealing them inside the undercity.  
  
A giant holo screen appeared with the ANN news on it, panic was ensuing,  somehow the Citadel was being moved. More screens appeared and it was showing the Reapers pouring onto the Citadel and surrounding  it. The guards went into action as did the rest of the keepers. Barriers moved, floors opened up leaving giant pits. Doors sealed or opened as the guards ran trying to get to the general population. Those that knew about the undercity started to flood the tunnels, their screams echoing down the corridors as they were trampled by others or grabbed by husks.  
  
More doors and barriers were erected, some engulfing entire buildings,  the hospitals and Citadel tower were those that had been the first to be surrounded, sealing the occupants inside and keeping reapers out. Melody ran behind Carius as he headed for their container. She stopped outside and started helping the guards hand out weapons to all of the ones that had been assigned for special forces. Feron came running up carrying a crying Nico. After making sure she was safe he took Nico inside the unit and sat with him, trying to calm him down.  
  
Carius ran past them in his armor heading for his post when Kray came up to him handing him a pack. "Get rid of those stim packs. Right now, Carius. Don't use them."  
  
"I have to Kray,  you know this. Look what is happening,  I have to do something. I can't stay in here. Babe wouldn't forgive me if I let these people die because I was too afraid to use my skills." Carius shook off Kray's hand.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Carius. I know you have to fight, but Aerlan and I developed something. A replacement,  a safer alternative for those damnable stim packs for you. We haven't been able to finish their testing but it looks like these will work to keep you from going feral." Carius stared at him then at the pack he held in his hand. His mandibles fluttered as he quickly opened the expanded compartment and pulled out all eight of the packs,  with a shaking hand he inserted eight of the glowing blue tubes into the slots. The rest of them he tucked into the heatsink compartment. Kray looked into his brother's green eyes, "Spirits go with you, brother. Stay safe."  
  
The people streaming into the undercity were herded through the scanners as quickly as they could, if a scanner went off there was no hesitation in dispatching the one that set it off. It had caused panic at first until it had gone off and the person had pulled a gun shooting one of the others as they were yelling that the reapers were their salvation. Thousands poured in,  then it turned to tens of thousands as the guards finally made it to back up their posts and opened more of the hatches and doors into the populated areas of the wards.  
  
The other entrances in the wards were guarded, the men and women doing their best to keep the way clear to get as many people as they could into the tunnels and to a safe room. When they started to become overrun they had no choice but to override the door. Sealing it and running to the next one to try and help where they could.  
  
The keepers had started broadcasting clips of the safest routes to the undercity. Several opening the keeper tunnels in buildings guiding those trapped inside down into the tunnels.  
  
On and on the hours went by. The cameras that the keepers were able to keep running showed an astronomical body count with more being dragged off. The medics in the different areas were kept busy with injuries and people suffering from panic attacks. The supply rooms were now being heavily guarded as was the weapons area.  
  
The people in the undercity were still panicking and fights had started to break out. The drell that had left the compact when they had seen what was happening there and came to the Citadel to serve Shepard as an internal guard force stepped in to quickly stop many of them. Shortly after a broadcast was made by Jones, who had been left in charge. "This will be the only warning that you will receive. Any fighting,  thievery or other acts of a criminal nature will not be tolerated. We are here to safeguard you,  not babysit you. Should you forget that small detail one of the guards will remind you as he or she escorts you to the nearest exit. Commander Shepard and her crew,  friends and family worked hard to try and ensure your safety in case of something like this happening. She didn't do this just so we could argue,  bicker and act like unthankful jackasses." After he cut the transmission he blushed as the female drell that had been standing near him kissed his cheek then hurried down the steps to the kitchen area. He cleared his throat as he heard the chuckles coming from one of her sons.  
  
Aerlan was applying medigel bandages to one of the more recent refugees when he looked up,  he had heard the panic thrum coming from a turian. His eyes flicked to where Kray was watching a screen. Several members of C-Sec were holding off reapers, the multi eyed cannibals,  husks and a banshee were converging on them. A brute came from nowhere and started to charge, it was met head on by a large turian in black armor. The fight between the two was brutal, the large reaper struck out sending the turian crashing into a wall. Within seconds the turian was launching himself at the brute, the red omni blades glowing. Hacking and slashing at the monster, dodging as best as he could.  
  
Once more he was slammed into a wall and Kray let out a cry as he watched Carius being slammed again and again by the charging brute. The brute backed up to again charge the being that had been opposing it. Carius glowed blue for a second then let out turian war cry, using his jet pack to fling himself at full speed toward the creature,  his omni blades extended. He moved faster than before, nothing more than a dark blur on the screen. When he stumbled back there was nothing left of the brute but dismembered chunks on the floor.  Kray watched as Carius pulled out one of his specially modded shotguns and started to blast into more of the reaper troops. When the last one dropped,  Kray let out a sigh as Carius put away his weapon and pointed out the safe way for the officers to go before running in the direction where the reports had started to come in on heavy reaper troops.  
  
"The special stims working. No signs of feral behavior. Will need to run tests when this is over,  check for any difference in his system." Aerlan said quietly from where he had just finished with another patient.  
  
"Thank you, Aerlan. I don't think I would have been able to complete the formula if it hadn't been for you."  Aerlan patted him on the shoulder before moving on to another patient.  


* * *

  
  
"Bailey! Over here,  we have a wounded man." Kaetus yelled from the other side of the building. He was currently crouching behind an over turned desk and doing his best to keep the husks from gaining access further into the building while another officer was trying to patch up the exposed wounds in an asari. A husk had grabbed her and before they could kill it,  had taken a huge chunk from her side. The attack had came fast and most of them were not in any type of hardsuit and only had their basic issued pistols.  
  
"Short range communications is the only thing up and running. There have been reports that the keepers are trying to restore station wide comm but aren't having any luck. I haven't heard from anyone down in the tunnels either."  
  
Bailey looked around the corner then he and the few men that he had been able to meet up with ran across the open area to join the turian. "One of these men saw a turian bust up a brute,  hack it to pieces and used a shotgun to take out a shit ton more. I think it's safe to say your cousin has joined in the fight." Bailey glanced at the other one when he heard several clicks. "From what he said Kaetus,  Carius put his gun away and told them a safe path. He was fine." The turian looked into those blue eyes of Bailey's seeing the truth there and nodded,  a feeling of relief wash over him.  
  
"...copy? I repeat. This... Defenders... anyone copy?" a broken comm call was heard by them and Bailey sent back a copy. "...Gods! Shalta... N375 ... overrun... backup. Respond."  
  
"We copy. On the way." Bailey jumped up and headed for the closest vent hatch. He was followed by the others, the asari gamely trying to keep up. She refused to go to the bunkers. Bailey came to a stop as they neared the over head hatch to go up into the Shalta ward. The screams had gotten louder as did the screeches from what Shepard's crew had named Banshees,  the noise sent a shiver down his spine and thought the name was appropriate.  He looked back to the asari who was leaning against the wall with her hands to the sides of her head,  covering her aural canals.  
  
Bailey reached up and unsealed the hatch. Once he was sure that everyone was ready they moved into the ward firing as fast as they could,  holding the hatch area clear until the last one was through and had applied the sealant so the husks or other reapers couldn't use the hatch to gain access to other areas. They moved as quickly as they could from cover to cover until they reached where the group of Defenders were holed up. The building was one of the on-site pharmaceutical companies connected to the Shalta Ward General Hospital.  
  
The hospital itself was already encased in a mass effect bubble and Bailey sent up a prayer to any God that may still be listening that those specialized generators that had been secretly installed under each of the hospitals was working properly. When the group was trying to figure out ways to protect the hospitals and care centers, along with the main government buildings, in case of an all out assault against them, one of the drell asked why they just didn't use the domes and generators like the ones the hanar had for the drell. Everyone had sat and stared at the drell for several minutes,  not a single one of them had even thought about putting up domes over the buildings. That in turned changed to mass effect fields that the keepers could remotely activate and generators that would not only provide constant air exchange in case the oxygen was cut off,  but also power at a minimal level. The keepers worked to add the generators and the barrier grids around the buildings,  no one paid any attention to them anyway and it was illegal to bother them so they were left to do it.  
  
Bailey looked around seeing corpses of reapers and civilians. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Stupid people. They came with the intention of looting,  they started firing at us when we told them we were C-Sec and brought the fucking attention of those damned reapers to our door. We had to seal the hatch." He gave a nod at one of the other rooms, not taking his eyes from the surrounding area. "A bunch of civilians are holed up in there. Now that you're here we can temporarily unseal the hatch and get them people down into the tunnels. But this location is lost." He started firing again as another wave of reapers came in.  
  
When a break came they gathered up the people and took the supplies they could carry and headed down into the tunnels.  


* * *

  
  
Carius let out another roar as he barreled into a group of husks and cannibals that were trying to get into the Dark Star lounge. He heard sounds of gunfire and turned seeing several turians and a few salarians engaging the reapers as well. He didn't stop slashing or shooting until the last reaper was blown apart.  
  
"Indril, is that you?" One of the turians asked and Carius nodded. "Yes, Executor. Kray was able to help with my ... problem. What is happening here, sir?" The Executor introduced him to General Oraka and Etarn Tiron. "Etarn here owns Rodam Expeditions, he outfitted us with armor and weapons. We have been trying to keep the Reapers from getting into the lounge, a good portion of the people on this damn deck headed for that place when the shit started. Have you heard anything from Shepard or from anyone else down in the undercity?"  
  
"No sir. They were getting people in as fast as they could,  but we weren't fully ready for this amount of people. Nothing could have prepared us for them moving the Citadel or well ... the mass invasion that went with it." He looked around noting that, for now, no more reapers were in the general vicinity. "I can open the keeper hatch inside of the Lounge and get you down to the facility. But sir,  remember that all of you must go through the process the same as the civilians do. You know what will happen should the sensor sound."  
  
"I do. Once down in there and secured we will do what we can to help."  
  
Carius looked at the group in front of him and gripped his shotgun. "Alright, sir. Follow me. To let the rest of you know, there are various scanners set up in the facility and paths leading down. You will pass through them one at a time, should the sensor sound,  indicating indoctrination, you will be terminated. I will kill you myself, I will not let any indoctrinated near the facility that my babe created to help the people here. I don't care who you are or what rank you have in the Hierarchy or military."  
  
Oraka looked at the Executor who only nodded. Carius heard the subharmonics that told them that it was meant and not to try anything stupid. He knew the turian in black armor was a war machine,  one created by the Hierarchy and that turian had no love of their government for making him into the beast he had become.  
  
Once inside the Lounge Carius used the sealant on the doors and they entered the main part of the lounge. People were still screaming and gripping at each other. Shouting began as they noticed the armed group. Carius sent a round into the ceiling and got everyone's attention. "Calm down and shut the hell up. I won't repeat myself so you better listen to me." Oraka let out a snort and whispered to Pallin, "why does he sound like Commander Shepard when she gets really pissed at someone?"  


* * *

  
"Come here,  Melody. You need to take a rest,  you have been helping them for several hours now. Sit by us and have something to eat." Feron called to his niece as he watched her stumble under the weight of bag of heatsinks she was taking to the machine to run through the cooler. The keepers had been busy scavenging all of the weapons and heatsinks from the fallen,  didn't matter to them if it came from a reaper or from a defender. If it was usable they took it.  
  
"As soon as I get these into the machine,  Uncle Feron." She bumped into the male that had just stepped into her path,  a young male drell not much older than herself. "Here let me carry the bag for you."  She blinked at him and clutched the bag tighter.  
  
"I don't know how to use the machine,  maybe you can show me so I can be of some help here? My family were one of the last to come from Kahje before the hanar activated the defense grid to keep the rest of the drell from leaving. We haven't really done much other than get settled and the treatment done. If it wasn't for your family I would lose my dad, he had Keprals." The orange drell was talking pretty fast and all Melody could do was stand there and blink.  
  
Feron frowned at the two of them then jerked when he felt someone bump his elbow. One of the compacted drell stood there as well,  Feron hadn't even noticed him approach, "he is my nephew and she will be safe with him. He knows who she is and that none of us will tolerate any inappropriate behavior." The male looked at his nephew as he said this, and watched as he carefully took the bag from her,  making sure not to touch her in anyway.  
  
Feron gave a grunt and watched the two with eagle eyes until they rounded the corner to the area set up as an armory. He knew there were plenty of people there that would watch out for his niece. Still he barely moved from that spot until he saw them both coming back a few minutes later with her carrying an empty bag.  


* * *

  
  
Carius met up with Bailey and Kaetus in the second chamber, they were watching carefully as the people filed through the secondary scanner. They had confiscated several weapons and had to dispatch a handful of people when the alert sounded.  General Oraka started to object when they asked him to surrender his weapon, Carius raised his shotgun and flipped off the safety. Oraka flicked his mandibles at him and Pallin told him to do it and not test Indril any further.  Pallin laid his rifle to the side and stripped off all his armor without a peep and walked through the scanner. He was allowed to have everything back since Carius told them that he would be one helping to defend.  Once the rest of the civilians were processed and settled into that area the three of them went in and headed for another doorway that was heavily guarded.  
  
Pallin and Oraka followed them as they hurried down several more corridors and into the main facility. From there they split up heading to restock or get rations. Carius headed to his family's container, stopping when he noticed several new additions sitting around the small table in front of it eating.  
  
"Carius!" Melody yelled as she noticed the large turian standing at the corner looking over the area. He walked over looking at the three males and female that was now at their table. Feron introduced them, Carius stared at the young drell for several minutes before slamming his helmet on the table. Feron noticed the boy's uncle tense up and he nudged him,  a low whistle came from him and the other drell settled a bit but stayed on alert. The young male kept eye contact even though they could all see him shaking,  finally Carius let out a hum and nodded.  
  
"Little songbird,  would you mind getting me a ration pack." Carius asked her gently after sitting at the table. She nodded then jumped up running for their storage container,  the boy following behind her. "Babe and Kolyat are going to shit about this when they get back. You know that Feron. And if you think I'm scary ... her Grandfather is the scariest bastard I ever met."  
  
The one drell male inclined his head, "yes,  we all know who Sere Krios is. And the risk involved."  Carius looked over the other drells then rubbed his fringe. Melody returned with not only a ration pack but one of the stim bags. "Thank you, Melody. You were careful around these right,  you know not to mess with them." He refilled the slots and the holder as Melody assured him that she knew what they were and how dangerous they were to everyone but him. As he ate he answered all the various questions about what he had seen on the wards,  he was vague on most parts since the kids were there.  
  
Kray and Aerlan arrived shortly after he had finished eating. Kray gripped Carius's shoulders, looking into his eyes and seeing his brother there,  clear and sane,  before letting out a breath and taking several blood samples before heading back to the clinic.

Carius yawned and started to head back to get a few hours of sleep when a siren went off and everyone focused on the huge screens. The keepers had finally managed to get the outer most cameras working again and they watched as thousands upon thousands of ships appeared attacking the Reapers and at the front of it all was the Normandy.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used a lot of creative license with this chapter. Hope it is easy to follow and that someone enjoys it.

* * *

 

 

As they gathered around the war table Shepard met everyone's eyes,  gauging their readiness, seeing the possibility of their death just hours away. Most of them looked resolute, several had fire in their eyes for the upcoming battle. Still others held a light of calmness and hope. She briefly closed her eyes and prayed they could perform a miracle.  
  
"This is the most direct route to the beam. The roads here are littered with debris and scouts report heavy activity. But there is no other choice. We have to get to the beam. Several local militia were able to work their way close enough to send in remote cameras,  they showed humans being dragged toward the beam and thrown in. What happens from there we don't know,  most likely nothing good, we also are still unable to communicate with the Citadel." Anderson told them all as he brought up a specific section of the 3D map of the area. "There is one main obstacle for us in getting to the beam. They have brought down a Reaper and parked it right in front of it. We have tried to attack it with the missile systems we have. The missiles are on target then all of a sudden they redirect and completely miss the Reaper or the beam. Something is interfering with the guidance system. We need to find out what that is and take it out. Once we can get passed that we can get Hammer to the beam."  
  
Shepard leaned on the table, "how much of Hammer's initial forces made it here?"  
  
Major Coats stepped forward and said in a low voice, "only a little more than half have reported. We are, however,  receiving stragglers. There may be more out there just unable to get to the forward base." They all heard her raggedly indrawn breath. "Half?"  
  
Garrus placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, "we knew what we were getting into Shepard. The turians believe that if even a single one of us remains at the end of a battle it is a victory. You humans want to save everyone. We knew it wasn't a possibility in this type of war, Shepard. We knew that we would have to sacrifice a million over here to save 10 million over there." He stroked her hair before dropping his hand back down.  
  
"The ruthless calculus of war,  ehh Garrus." She took a breath and straightened looking into his plated face. His blue eyes met hers without a hint of doubt. "The ruthless calculus of war,  my friend."  
  
Anderson told her to get her crew ready then to meet him outside.  
  
Her eyes closed,  her voice cracked at the first few words, then grew stronger as she faced her crew. Faced her friends and loved ones. A calmness washed over her and it showed, calming those around her, instilling in them hope and a renewed fire in their soul to win this. To once and for all defeat the enemy of countless civilizations that had come before them.  
  
"Garrus and Thane,  you're with me. The rest of you, group up and return to the Normandy. All of you have your prior station assignments and backup order. If I fall,  you know what to do. Liara,  I need for you to upload that data into the storage cell. EDI,  you follow your orders as soon as you return to the Normandy and remind Joker to monitor all our private comm lines. If something goes pear shaped, it will be that line that will be used. Dismissed."  
  
They all left to carry out her orders as Garrus and Thane moved to the far side of the room to give her and Kolyat a few last minutes of privacy. They tried to not pay attention to the way Kolyat gripped her tightly or the way tears had left subtle track marks in the dirt on his face. Eventually she worked her way from his arms and with one last kiss he turned and headed to where the others were waiting for him.  
  
Shepard leaned on the table with her head down for a moment before reaching into a small compartment in her suit. She upended the tiny packet of powder into her mouth and grimaced as the sting in her throat and on her tongue pained her for a moment. "Siha? Are you well?"  
  
"Just that same damn headache that has been happening for months now. It's just stress,  don't worry about it."  


* * *

  
  
Shepard took point position on the right side of the transport while another person did the same on the other side. Garrus was on her six as usual and Thane was up on the vehicle in a prone sniper position. Their mission was to take out any hostiles that got in the way of getting these vehicles into position.  
  
The way was fairly clear up to a certain point. When the calls of the forward scouting party came in the three of them broke off heading for the buildings to try and take out the reapers before the vehicles made it there.  
  
They were crouched in an area of what used to be townhomes, residential homes sitting side by side. Shepard looked over the destruction of the historical buildings, wondering if the city would ever recover. Most of the roofs were gone,  blasted into oblivion by the Reapers or burned from the unrestrained fires that had engulfed the city. She hoped other towns and safe harbors fared better than London did.  
  
Thane gave her a light tap bringing her attention back to the scene in front of her. She finally saw what he had, movement from inside one of the buildings. Thane set up in a sniper position while Garrus and Shepard eased themselves down right outside of the ruined building. They picked their targets and lined up their shots. They fired, three shots three targets dropped simultaneously and the rest of the reapers now knew they were there.  
  
"This is Hammer AC1 ...targets cleared. Proceeding to next location. Over." Shepard called over the comm as they picked through the dropped heat sinks looking for any that were still usable.  
  
"This is Hammer mobile 1.. we copy Hammer AC1."  
  
"Let's move. The next location is due north of here. From what they said it was some type of business area." They worked their way north,  heading toward where the giant beam could be seen. They were halfway to their next location when Garrus spotted one of the tanks explode.  
  
"Shit,  let's move."  
  
The cannibals were not trouble but they couldn't see where the reaper snipers were at first. Then Garrus switched out his assault rifle for his own sniper, his visor scrolling rapidly as he carefully scanned the area. One shot then another and both of the reaper troops fell from the overpass. "Bastards were behind those pillars." He said as they started to run again.  
  
A dark silhouette passed over and they heard the now familiar sound of a harvester. The screams of a banshee were mixed in with the gunfire from cannibals and noise from the harvester. Finally after they were down the tanks started to move again. At least the ones remaining that could.  
  
"Hammer AC1 this is Hammer mobile 12. We are getting heavy resistance from the second floor in a building to the north. We can't go forward while they are there. Requesting assistance."  
  
"Acknowledged, mobile." Shepard started to run again, dodging the broken slabs of concrete, the others right on her heels. Thane scooped up a few heat sinks as they paused long enough to evaluate the building from a hidden spot. It looked like one of the underground parking garages connected to an apartment building. She pointed to a closed door that looked like it would lead them into the underground area. Garrus moved forward and powered up the external locking mechanism. Several seconds later the door open and they eased themselves inside the silent building.  
  
The building didn't stay silent for long,  a group of husks came around the side of one of the ruined skycars and headed straight for them. Followed by brutes. One of the brutes got past them and charged Thane. Shepard saw it from the corner of her eye and ran on a direct intercept course at it,  firing her rifle the entire way. It changed its focus on to her and with grunt and loud crash sent her into the side of a skycar. The brute was taken down and she carefully got to her feet. She felt something in her back give and held in the hiss of pain. She couldn't stop now. When she noticed the others searching the area she hit the injector for more pain killer medicine.  
  
"There's a maintenance ladder over here, Shep." Garrus called to her from one of the alcoves and she worked her way over to it, not saying anything,  but grimacing and hoping her full faced helmet covered it up. "You first Garrus,  then Thane. I'll guard your backs." This drew a concerned expression from Thane but he didn't say anything as he followed Garrus up the ladder.  
  
She shut off the voice part of her comm then almost screamed as she made her way up the ladder. Quickly turning it back on as soon as she reached the top. "We're getting slaughtered out here, Commander. We need those reapers taken out." The females voice came over the comm line.  
  
"Working on it." She grunted out as she loaded up her rifle from a pile of heat sinks that was in a box marked, "Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies Outlets. Why pay full price?" She noticed several Alliance soldiers or what was left of them nearby and gave a sigh. They found several slabs of the concrete ceiling had fallen creating a sort of ramp up to the second floor and carefully climbed up. Neither one of the others mentioned the way Shepard wasn't crouching or leaning as far over as she had been.  
  
The same females voice came over the comm yelling that one of the companies were being routed and once again yelling for her to do something. "Several mini turrets are set up in there Shepard. My visor is also reading several reapers including one of those modified rachni." She gave a nod then swung around starting to fire. Garrus threw one of his grenades at one of the marauders who were manning the turrets and then started firing at another. A resounding boom let them know that the grenade went off,  well that and the pieces of reaper that were raining down on them.  
  
Coats told them they had lost one of the companies but were at least moving again. She acknowledged then started to search the area. They found remains of a couple in one of the beds,  burned beyond recognition and a message on one of the terminals from their daughter.  
  
"Siha, this appears to be the front door into the rest of the building. We can use this to get out." She nodded and noticed the symbol on the door seemed to be wavering. She reached for it and it opened all of a sudden with several husks grabbing for her. She stumbled back as Garrus hit them with an overload.  
  
"Siha?" Thane's worried voice came to her over the comm. She ignored it and started forward. The wall at the other end of the building was gone and she looked out over yet another area that seemed to be residential or a mix of residential and office. When the other two jumped down to the ground she gritted her teeth and eased herself down to a broken slab then to another one and finally to the ground.  
  
Garrus looked at her and muttered, "shit." Before ducking for cover behind an over turned car. Reapers started to pour into the area and they cleared them out. Garrus pointed to one of the buildings and they ducked into it. It seemed to be some sort of weapons store, it had been completely picked clean of course. But they did find a few heat sinks along with more reapers.  
  
One of the other companies reported they had broken through to where the Reaper destroyer was parked. When they said they were prepping their thanix missiles Coats told them to hold off. He knew it would do no good until Shepard and her crew could figure out a way to override whatever it was that kept diverting their attacks.  
  
Shepard worked her way to the other side of the room, easing herself over the low wall and Garrus passed her several heat sinks that had dropped from the marauders. "You gonna be able to do this, Shepard?" He asked,  his tone worried and low.  
  
"No choice. We keep moving." Her voice was clipped and he could hear the pain in it. Once more her hand passed over her omni tool and released another dosage into her.  
  
They kept heading for the beam following the direction the tanks were going. They were ambushed outside of another business area. The fight took them inside what used to be a cafe of some sort, if the broken drink containers and wall art were to be believed. That the art had even survived the attack was strange to her. Then again it could be the amount of medicine flowing in her at the moment.  
  
When they finally cleared the area and moved on they found themselves facing a back alley with yet more reapers. She quickly restocked the medigel supply and whispered to Garrus to hack the machine to unlock the restricted meds fabricator. He hesitated then did what she asked. Her supply of pain meds restocked. This time Thane saw what was going on.  
  
"Siha, you can't be doing that,  you know what will happen if you take too much. Take a moment and let me see ..."  
  
"No. Move out." Shepard said as she moved to the low wall and clamored over it, gracelessly, with a grunt.  
  
"Garrus. We have to stop this." Thane told him over their private line.  
  
"There is no stopping it, Thane. You know that. The servos in her suit will keep her moving, as long as they continue to function her legs will keep moving as she directs them. Only if their connection to her nervous system... terminates will they fail." They heard a cry and saw her go down under the charge of another brute,  she had started down the alleyway as they had been talking and had been ambushed.  
  
The brute was down and Shepard had yet to move. Thane ran to her side while Garrus covered him. "Siha, siha please." His mind filled with prayers to Arashu. He let out a breath as she finally twitched and let out a small groan.  
  
"Anyone catch the number of that freight train?" Of course neither alien knew what the hell she was talking about and she only let out a short laugh before accepting their help in standing. Garrus held onto her for a moment and then ran a diagnostic on her suit. At his nod they started back down the alley. Her dispenser containing one less application of pain reliever.  
  
When they were waiting for Garrus to hack the lock they heard the whine of a Reaper ship charging up it's laser nearby,  it could only be the destroyer. The others must have decided to attack it early. Then a series of explosions. She knocked the back of her helmet into the wall as Thane uttered prayers for the fallen.  
  
The door finally opened and they were faced with flying debris along with bodies being hurled around in the after math of the blast. She choked back a sob and heard Coats say they needed to pull back out of the Reapers range. "Commander, Alpha company still had a missile battery in the area. Get to it. Good luck."  
  
"You heard the man,  let's move."  
  
Hostiles were swarming the area,  all of them seemed to be intent on also getting to the missiles. "Spread out. Don't let them corner you."  
  
The fight seemed to last for an eternity. Swarms of reapers,  from husks to those damned banshees came at them. Finally they seemed to either run out or they were waiting for a better opportunity. Shepard didn't care she headed for the missile launcher. Garrus grabbing her hand before she could hit the button.  
  
"Shepard, you remember what they said. The missiles weren't landing but being diverted. We need to figure out why before we use them. These four are the only ones we have left."  
  
"Alright. You're right." She switched over to the comm line to the Normandy. She could hear shouting in the background,  orders being called and reports being yelled out.  
  
"EDI,  we need your help here. Tell me you have a way to fix the guidance on these things?"  
  
"Possibly, Shepard. I may be able to use the Normandy to boost the guidance. Similar to what we did with the one on Rannoch. I'll need you to open a link between the Normandy and the missile systems though." Shepard looked at Garrus and he started to work the terminal. "Once connected you will need to protect the system until it's ready."  
  
"Garrus is on it, EDI." She received confirmation that the uplink was ready.  
  
"Hammer forces, this is Anderson. The reaper forces are making a push. We need to protect those tanks until the missiles are ready."  
  
Thane yelled that he had seen movement. As they all got into position more reapers came charging at them. Somehow they had come up behind them as well, so they were flushed from their positions and had to move trying their best to keep the reapers as far from the missiles as they could.  
  
Shepard grit her teeth every time she heard that damn reaper destroyer blasting away with it's laser. That oily dark dream she had flashing over and over. It was the same sound she had always heard in it before those flashes of red. She wasn't sure what it meant and she had never told anyone about that reoccurring dream but she knew it wasn't good. The screams of banshees brought her back into focus as she saw them teleporting toward their location from the left of the field.  
  
When the last of them fell they heard EDI telling them the enhancement was finish and Shepard tried to run to the launcher. Thane beat her there and pushed the coveted button. She scowled at him then turned to watch the set of missiles head toward the destroyer. "Did it work? Are they going to hit?"  
  
They watched them head for the Reaper then veer off course. One hitting the road beneath the giant reaper,  the other one hitting one of the still partially standing skyscrapers and taking it down. "Shit, shit, shit. Now what?"  
  
"Shepard,  the Reaper is still too close to the beam. You have to get it to move away from it." EDI told her and she looked down at Garrus' wrist where the connection to EDI showed her hands working furiously over a control panel and crew behind her rushing around.  
  
"And that means moving it closer to us." She said to the AI quietly.  
  
"Yes, Shepard. It is the only way."  
  
"Damn it,  we are down to only two missiles." She took off her helmet and rubbed her temples,  the pain reliever she had just injected had yet to work. Then again it could be that they would no longer work as well because of how much she had taken over the last several hours.  
  
"Commander, Hammer forces are being overrun at every location. They must know it is you there,  they are all converging on your area. We are trying to get to you. We are heading your way,  but you must hold on." Anderson's strained voice broke in over the comms and she replaced her helmet and the spent heat sink in her rifle.  
  
Anderson hadn't been kidding, they seemed to have drawn every reaper ground force for miles around. She was running low on medigel after signaling the transference and release of it into Thane's suit when he had taken a direct hit from a marauder. She also noticed that the Reaper was indeed moving closer to them,  the blast from it's laser leveling the surrounding buildings and cutting through what little cover that remained.  
  
Brutes and harvesters appeared in large numbers, they heard cries of many banshees all coming at them. She let out a slight hiss when she was struck by a bullet from a marauder. She saw a medigel dispenser on the wall in one of the shells of the buildings that was still standing. Moving as quickly as she could she practically fell over the low wall and ducked behind a shelf moving toward the machine. She refilled then sent out the signal once again refilling and releasing the medication into the others suits. When the machine failed to refill her tool again she started banging on it until the last of what was inside finally uploaded to her own tool.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a reflection of metal and headed that way,  almost crying out in ecstasy as she found a hydra missile tucked away under a counter. "My birthday has come early boys. Duck and cover,  mama found a hydra." She aimed at the harvester and pulled the trigger just as Thane and Garrus dove behind a fallen red phone box.  
  
After the blast from the missile cleared the immediate area of hostiles they heard EDI tell them the destroyer was in range and to immediately launch the missiles. Garrus scrambled over top of the box and ran for the last of the missiles, slapping his armored hand on the holo button as Shepard levered herself over the wall. They gathered around the truck and watched as the missiles stayed true to their target, entering into the glowing laser "eye" before the shutter over it could close. They dove for the closest cover as the huge explosion rocked everything around them.  
  
Shepard yelled out for Hammer to hit it with everything they had, to not hold back. Missiles, blue warp shots from asari biotics, rapid fire guns and grenades all filled the air. All hitting their target.  
  
"Shepard,  the destroyer has been terminated." EDI said to her,  confirming what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Well done, EDI."  
  
Anderson called out to them as the tanks came to a rumbling stop. She tried not to limp or show she was in pain. Anderson noticed though but said not a word. Her brows furrowed as she noticed he didn't have a scratch on him, that there was no dust or grime on his armor. No blood. Surely he wasn't inside the tank the entire time...  
  
"Shepard we've had word from Hackett. Several Sovereign class reapers have broken off from the main force and are heading here. One of them is Harbinger. This is an opportunity to get the Crucible in place but we need to get a team up to the Citadel, get those arms to open, now. We need to get to that beam." He seemed a bit more excited than usual but she passed it off as battle adrenalin. _Wait... how the hell could they tell one Reaper from another? How could they know it is Harbinger?_ She took off her helmet and rubbed at the pounding in her temples.  
  
"We don't even know what is happening on the Citadel,  what exactly we will find there." Coat had said as he approached them.  
  
"Then that is our mission. To find out and to prepare." She said, still rubbing at her head. She heard Anderson tell everyone to get on board the tanks. She took one last glance at the beam, replaced her helmet and limped to the tank that Thane had just disappeared into.  
  



	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that continue to read this story, thank you. I have appreciated all your comments and kudos. Your support for this story has kept me going. This story is now drawing to a close, there will be one, possibly two more chapters to it.
> 
> Enjoy. This chapter contains a rather large mix of canon and head canon as well as some ... personal viewpoints.
> 
> Also you will see a * in one of the paragraphs. See foot notes for it. This is one of those personal view point things.

* * *

 

 

Shepard didn't want to sit. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to stand again, the pain was increasing and she was starting to get these strange whisperings in her head. Thoughts that things weren't as they seemed. Her eyes flicked from her team, Garrus watching her and Thane hovering nearby. Their armors dusty, covered in remnants of Reapers and a city that laid in ashes.

As the tank bounced over debris her teeth grit and her gaze shifted to the other people in the tank, some looked tired and beaten, Anderson though ... his gear was a bit scratched but it looked like old damage. For the most part it really looked like he just stayed in the tank for the last half day that she and her crew was out busting their asses, getting shot and almost dying. Another pain shot through her head. Then they all felt the impact of a beam right outside of their vehicle.

They stood there, the beam to the Citadel so close yet so very far away. The Reapers that had broken off had landed right on the other side of the large beam and were firing at anything and everything. Their large slow tanks would never make it. So they took off running. She yelled at the others to not slow down, to keep going, faster ...faster. She could feel the grinding in her back and pushed through it. Almost falling as one of the suits servos gave way. She saw the beam impact on one of the tanks that had attempted the run, it flipped heading straight toward her. She ran picking up as much speed as she could before sliding under it. What she didn't see was a second tank that had seemed to be in front of the other one, yet seemed to be heading away from the beam flip over that one. She turned seeing the momentarily stunned faces of Thane and Garrus before Garrus pushed Thane out of the way and dove to the side.

"THANE!" she ran to his prone form, looking toward Garrus who had waved to her. Thane started to stir, his body covered in blood, Garrus limped to their side and helped to get him up and behind some cover. "Joker, we need an evac now." She practically screamed into the comm as she transferred the last of her medi gel into Thane's suit. Loud gunfire and a resulting explosion drowned out what she had said afterward. Garrus shot her a look after seeing what she had done. Her eyes caught and held his for a moment before they heard Joker's voice telling them he was heading in.

The doors to the cargo bay opened and they hurried up to them while the Marines came out shooting. Shooting at what she wasn't sure as she hadn't seen a single husk or marauder during that entire run. And there was no way with all of the shooting from the Reapers and flying debris that they had come up behind them. There was nothing there but more of their forces trying to make it to the beam.

Kolyat had come running down to the cargo bay as soon as he had heard what happened. He met them there, taking his father from her and searching her eyes. She took a step back heading back down the ramp when Thane called out that he was fine, he could keep going. She shook her head. "No. You need to get out of here. You need to find a way to survive. Get to the children, to Carius and the others and help them to survive."

"Jade, don't you dare leave me. Don't you do it." Kolyat looked at her, the tears streaming down his face as he saw the resignation in her eyes. "You better come back to me, do you understand me? That's an order from your husband and one you better damn obey."

"I love you, Kolyat." She went up to him, kissed him gently and then kissed Thane goodbye. "Goodbye, Thane. I love you as well, you know. We are alive, and when we are not, we shall meet on Kalahira's shores. All of us, together again, as it was meant to be. Now go. Joker, get them the hell out of here."

She turned and ran not looking back as she heard them screaming at her over the comms. She stopped running as she heard the Normandy go overhead to see the Reaper ship still paused in its firing. It had the perfect opportunity to take out the Normandy as Joker had come in for the pickup, the several minutes it had taken to get them onboard and as Joker tried to swing the large ship around before taking off... yet, it hadn't fired. The thought was gone in a flash as the pain in her head hit her again and she stumbled then started running.

The Reaper sent out a blast to her right taking out another tank. There was now hardly anyone left in front of her still moving. A few soldiers trying to dodge and maybe one more tank, she couldn't be sure, the pain had become almost unbearable. She stumbled, as she stood up, the reaper was right in front of her. She wobbled and heard a voice in her head... "serve us". *****

Then the beam struck her and a flash of bright white light appeared.

 

* * *

  
Liara finished working on the transference of information into a specialized data storage cube. Everything they had about the Reapers was in there. Everything about the keepers and their work was there as well. She placed it into a special missile casing that would be launched in case the Normandy got into trouble, or if the Crucible failed to work.

They still didn't know exactly what it was supposed to do. But the plan was that should it start to react, to do something, they would all scatter and use their warp drives to head to the relay and through it; in the hopes that what ever happens they could scatter fast enough to not get caught in the initial blast.

The small self initializing program that EDI made for it had been installed when they were at the party, everything was set and ready just in case. She hoped they didn't need it and prayed if they did, the casing and the small, limited use propulsion system built into it would protect and power the single thruster long enough for it to reach the closest gold deposit in the next system over. It would be up to the surviving fledgling races to do what they can to stop the harvest.

 

* * *

 

EDI had followed her orders from Shepard. Joker had panicked when the mobile platform had slumped in the chair for several moments. Then she started moving again. "What the shit was that all about EDI?"

"Nothing, Jeff. Just following orders." She went back to performing the myriad number of subroutines that she was overseeing during the fight.

 

* * *

 

"Normandy, do you copy? We need an evac down here." Shepard's voice could barely be heard over the blasts of gunfire and Reaper fire.

"We're suffering heavy losses up here, Commander. I don't know ..." Joker stopped when he heard her say, "Thane's dying."

"On my way, Commander." He used his best flying tricks and stunts aided by EDI to get the ship down into Earth's atmosphere and to where they were. He saw the giant reapers laying waste to everything around the beam. Knowing that no matter how good he was, being that close would give him no room to maneuver and he would have to be hovering to get their passengers on. They would be a sitting duck. The Reaper never fired. Joker stared at it through the camera lens. Looked it right in its many eyes. And it did ... nothing.

"Go, Joker, get them out of here." He heard her and frowned, then moved the ship, pausing several seconds as the drive powered completely up. They were still directly in the Reapers sights, then he hit the button. The thrusters took them back up above the surface.

"EDI? What the shit was that?" He looked over at her. "I...don't know, Jeff."

 

* * *

 

Thane struggled against them, he was trying to get back to the shuttle bay, he didn't want to leave his Siha unprotected, he didn't want to lose her. "Damn it, dad. Stop or you're gonna bleed out before we get you up to the med lab. You think she's going to want to hear how stupid you're being when this is over and she had to once again sit by your hospital bed?"

"Kolyat, I can't ...I have to..." Thane tried to speak but the more he struggled the weaker he was starting to feel.

"I know, believe me I know. How do you think I feel? I just watched my wife hand over my busted up dad and say she loved him. Right in front of me. You're going to get healed, this war is going to end and then I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kolyat struggled to lift Thane up on the medical bed then started to remove the remains of the tattered drell leather.

 

* * *

 

Shepard groaned, her head hurt and her mind was fuzzy. The pain in her back almost had her screaming as she opened her eyes and saw a Reaper slowly lifting off. Then it came back to her, the run to the beam, the explosion. Seeing the tank flipping and Thane covered in blood. Her eyesight was blurry and sound seemed dampened.

She blinked then a single thought flit through her mind. _"How?"_

She had taken a direct hit from a Reaper beam. That same beam was able to obliterate a ship, cut through metal and concrete, through tungsten steel and Gods knew what else...how the hell was she still alive.

She slowly raised to her knees, her hands coming into contact with a pistol. Undamaged. Yet around her, everything was burning, twisted and broken. She heard the screech of husks and raised her arm, pointing the weapon at the three husks running for her in slow motion. One shot, then two, then more. She frowned trying to remember something ... something elusive about the weapon in her hand.

She stumbled into the overturned tank, her eyes looking around seeing piles of dead bodies. _What the hell? How could these bodies remain like this? Why are they here?_   Her head started screaming at her. She glanced at the remains of her armor. Now shattered and broken.

"Black? I don't wear black armor." And all the pieces she could see were black, like the basic issued armor before they customized it with their own colors and patterns. "Where is my helmet?"

She stumbled forward heading for the beam, "have to finish." Her arm wavered for just a second as a figure came out from around the broken piece of a barricade. A marauder. He took a shot and it hit her shoulder, her upper body twisting backward from the impact. She fired back, once... twice... three times and the creature fell. She looked down at the pistol. _What was wrong?_

Her head pained her and she stumbled forward falling into the beam.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she jerked hearing the crackle of the comm in her ear. It was Anderson. He sounded hurt. She started to move, groaning as she tried to stand. All around her were bodies, piled up like they were garbage bags waiting to be tossed into an incinerator.

"Anderson, how did you get here?" She mumbled, a flash in her mind... _suit damaged, no omni tool, no shields... yet the radio works?_   The thought was gone as quickly as it came to her.

"I followed you in. But I don't think we came out in the same place." He asked her what she saw and she described the area, "I passed by something like that earlier."

 _Followed me? But is ahead of me? Not in the same place?_ She stumbled then spotted a keeper who was picking through the remains. It held up a helmet, it wasn't hers though. It made no motion toward her, just looked at her then turned back to start looking through the bodies again. _Strange._

"Don't get too far ahead, Anderson."

He described several things to her, they matched to what she was seeing now... but how could he have gotten so far ahead? She walked up the ramp noticing the way the sides were moving, just like they did in the Broker's old ship. They were in the core of the Citadel, where the devices that kept them aloft were. _Right?_

Yet, Anderson mentioned something that he saw, telling her it looked like the area of the Collector's base where she had reported they were building a Reaper. But they didn't use dead bodies for that, they used living people. Not piles of bodies... she shook her head. Then groaned. Why would the beam spit everyone in different locations? It would be more efficient to just beam them to one place ... something wasn't adding up.

She stumbled forward her legs hurting, her whole body on fire. The servo's in her suit somehow kept her going. How anything was working she wasn't sure. She made it to the top of the ramp and the door opened. When she went inside she saw Anderson standing at a console. "Anderson?"

He jerked around as if he was a marionette. Her eyes narrowed, something was wrong... he looked unharmed, his light armors were still intact and he still wore his hat... _how the hell?_

"Shepard ...I ...can't", he started to say something to her, his voice strained as if he was fighting something. Shepard heard something or someone behind her then the Illusive Man stepped to the side, his face more synthetic than human, his eyes an even more unnatural shade of blue than his cybernetic ones had been before.

"You once again have surprised me, Shepard." He walked between Shepard and the console where Anderson was still standing, weaving and wobbling. "I told you, the key to our survival was control. Controlling the Reapers ... and you if necessary."

Anderson looked between the Illusive Man and Shepard, "they are controlling ... you." Shepard frowned, she was barely listening to the man's ramblings, the voices were getting louder in her head. She grimaced as she saw the gun she had been holding slowly raise up and point toward Anderson.

"There is a difference in controlling me ... and being able to control a Reaper." She shook her head trying to focus, the man's voice kept fading in and out.

"Look at the power we can have, what we can do." The illusive man closed his hand into a fist and she felt the recoil of the gun in her hand. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments as a pain hit her then opened them to see Anderson hunch over.

Somehow she had to make him see. Make him see that what he was doing wasn't for humanity, that it was to make it easier for the Reapers to gain control over humanity faster, easier. So she began to talk, to reason, just as she did with Saren in the hopes that there was just a sliver of who he used to be somewhere still inside there. She saw him pace, stop and shake his head, she had him look out the window at the devastation that was being wrought. She told him about the millions upon millions of human bodies just dumped like garbage. The Reapers had used him to bring the Citadel here so they could use humanity, defeat them faster. They were controlling him, why else would he have told them about the Crucible, the Catalyst, about the Citadel. Then a sadness came into those eyes, for the briefest of moments he was human again. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. As he fell so did Anderson, as if the strings holding him up had been cut.

The gun fell from her own hands and she stumbled toward the terminal that Anderson had been at. He moved from in front of the terminal where he fell to sit against a platform in the center of the room. She didn't know what to do, her mind was foggy, her body in pain. She started pushing buttons.

Finally, she must have pushed the right one as she felt a jerking sensation and outside of the window she saw the arms start to open. She had done it, now it would finally be over. The Crucible would dock and they would do what they need to do. Now all she had to do was hold on until then.

She moved and collapsed beside of Anderson, seeing his eyes were open, she glanced down noticing there hadn't been any blood on the floor from where he had dragged himself over from the terminal. They spoke a while, he told her he was proud of her that it was finally done. Then grew quiet. She nudged him and he didn't respond. She let out a sob and pulled her hand away from a wound on her side that she could have sworn hadn't been there earlier. It was in the same spot as the one where Anderson had been shot. She frowned,  looked at Anderson,  there was no bleeding wound. She looked back out the window. Her eyes growing heavy, her body weaker by the second. She had no way to stop the bleeding.

"Commander... Shepard, can you hear me? Nothing is happening. You have to do something. The Crucible isn't firing. It has to be something on your end." Hackett called out to her over the radio. _Wait... the radio is working here on the Citadel? And not just short range? Why couldn't they have contacted someone earlier ... there had to be soldiers still here. Why couldn't Joker get in touch with Carius... Bailey._

She grunted then fell over, "I don't know what ..." she dragged herself to the terminal, her body not able to rise up to her feet. She reached for her comm changing it to a private channel. " _Joker, please for all the love of the Gods, hear me. Something isn't right. Something... you have to get out... get to the docks, save my family. Pushing buttons...",_ then she slapped her hand around on the top of the terminal, not seeing what she was hitting. Before the pain engulfed her and she passed out.

 

* * *

 

"Jeff, there is a message, from Shepard's personal comm." EDI opened the channel so the ones on the bridge could hear. It was full of static and only a few words.

"Clean it up, EDI," Joker told her as he continued to work the panel in front of him.

 

* * *

 

"Wake up." A voice said and Shepard jerked. "You have to get up."

Shepard opened her eyes and groaned. "You have to move, to get up." She tried, pushing herself up once only to fall back down. When the voice came again she gritted her teeth, _couldn't whoever it was tell she was trying? Why not help her up?_

When she was finally able to get up and the servos in her suit whined as they powered her into a standing position she saw who had been talking. The holographic image of the child she had been seeing in her dreams, the one she had seen get onto the shuttle as it was blown up by the Reapers. Then something in her brain started to click. Why choose the image of a child, not just any child but this particular one. No one knew about him, she never said a word to anyone.

The way he disappeared in the vents with no noise and without Anderson seeing him, the way no one would help him to get onto the shuttle, as if no one else could see him. The dreams, the sound of the Reapers, the way they would burn after her dream self knelt down beside him and looked up at her.

Fucking reapers were in her mind. Was it the beacons doing? Was it because of being around so many artifacts? Had the Leviathan's tampering with her brain weakened her further?

She refocused her mind to listen to what this hologram was saying, the flawed logic it was using. The Leviathans that created the synthetic to help stop the synthetics from killing the organics. Instead it had created yet another synthetic force that turned on their creators and made them the first to be harvested, setting it up time and time again. Taking over organics, brainwashing them, using synthetics to further their own goals. And what happened to the synthetics that came before? Where did they all go? Shepard knew. They too had been harvested when their usefulness had ceased.

She saw the images, she saw what had been done to the Protheans. Harvested, their bodies mutilated and made a combination of organic and synthetic. To serve the Reapers. Their whole culture wiped out. Well almost wiped out, there was one that had survived.

She listened, she asked questions, she watched this ... "star child". And she knew... she knew it was one of them trying to get her to do what they wanted. _Choices? Were they offering her choices?_

To destroy them, yes, it would destroy the Reapers. But it would also destroy most of the technology, it would wipe out the relays. It would kill all synthetics. The geth who had come so far to help. It would kill her as well. If that would happen then anyone that was part synthetic would be killed as well. The quarians who had so many cybernetic body modifications just to survive their environments, the people who had implants to move, to see. They would also suffer. And it would be temporary.

To control them, to become the leader of the Reapers, to guide them. To become them. Limitless power. The power to control others. Power corrupts. She had seen it over and over through history, and not just human but of all cultures. To have that kind of power? Who was to watch her and make sure she didn't become corrupt and just become another Harbinger? Who would be able to stop her?

To create a synthesis between organics and synthetics. To merge them into one race. The being said it was a new choice, one that had never been possible before. To bring them into their final evolution. _Final evolution?_ If it was the entire galaxy's final form, their final evolution, where were they to go from there? With nothing more to learn, no further growth, what would happen? They would stagnate. It was as Mordin said. Who was she to decide to change every living being? She was no God. Never wanted to be. No one should make that choice for others.

What was she to do, every so-called choice was bad. But if she did nothing the cycle would continue. Everyone and everything she knew would be destroyed. The intel they had gathered, would it even survive? Hardly anything else did from the countless civilizations that came before. And how many would be wiped out before another race could become strong enough to stop them?

"The paths are open and you must choose."

She looked down in her hand, _where the hell had that gun come from_? She knew it hadn't been in her hand before. She didn't have it with her when she had stood up in this room.

She stood there a few minutes longer before she started to walk. What to do? Images flashed in her mind. Mordin's sacrifice to give the krogans a chance at a new life. Legion's sacrifice to give the geth a chance at a new life. Thane, Kolyat, Melody and Nico all came to her mind, smiling, believing in her. She let out a brief laugh as the keeper waving its arms flashed in her mind, they were awake, aware and had known. Had prepared for this day.

She stepped forward, the weight of the gun in her hand still bothered her. Then she realized there was no heat sink, it shouldn't have fired, let alone fired so many times before it overheated. It wasn't real, how much of this was all in her mind? How much of this could she believe? How much did she choose to believe?

"Joker, fly. Get to the docks, get my family. The keepers knew this would happen, they made it safe." She could only hope he had heard her whisper as she took several more steps.

She raised the gun and fired.

 

* * *

 

"Something's happening. The Crucible is getting ready to fire, everyone go." Hackett's voice came across the speakers. Joker and the others watched as ship after ship used their warp drives to try an escape whatever was going to happen.

Garrus stood by Joker's chair, "come on, we have to go." Joker brushed him off and kept working at his console. "Joker. We need to go."

Joker hit the arm of his chair and started to input codes. "Jeff, wait." EDI who had been trying to clean up the message held out a hand. "Listen."

 _Joker, please for all the love of the Gods, hear me. Something isn't right. Something... you have to get out... get to the docks, save my family. Pushing buttons... "_ That was the first message we got from her, then this one right before the Crucible activated." _Joker, fly. Get to the docks, get my family. The keepers knew this would happen, they made it safe._

He changed the heading and activated the transponder code for the dock.

 

* * *

 

The sirens went off inside of the underground city. An announcement was made, get to the assigned units. Drop what you were doing and move. While at the docking bay the keepers frantically tried to move people out of the way. The signal had come in from the Normandy. The three drell males that were monitoring the docks hit the alarm and sent out the message of an incoming vessel.

When the others had heard the Normandy was coming in on an emergency, the three turians ran for the dock after yelling for Feron to keep the kids safely inside their shelter. Feron calmed Melody and Nico down while Rathan and Nayah held each other and started to pray. The drell who had been with them earlier had accepted refuge inside their shelter and they were holding on to each other. The young male got up and went to Melody, sitting beside her on the floor.

 

* * *

 

The three turians made it just as the security barrier dropped around the ship. The airlock opened and Kolyat came out followed by Garrus who was still limping.

The Citadel started to shake, the lights flickered and the sirens got louder. Everyone ran for whatever cover they could find as barriers went up, mass effect field generators went online and the keepers disappeared inside their tunnels. All except for the few that stayed at terminals.

Carius started screaming, "where is Babe? Where is she?"

Garrus looked at him and shook his head. Carius started to let out the most horrendous heart breaking roar, it was all Kray and Kaetus could do to tackle him to the ground and sedate him, he had started running for the external docking door. The shaking had become worse and it was all they could do to get everyone still in the docks on board the Normandy.

Then they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9f2vZPLwuw
> 
> Mass Effect final push video by YouTube user : Dilandau3000
> 
> time stamp: 3:07
> 
> This has one of the better quality sound to it as he doesn't constantly talk during the run.
> 
> Now turn up the volume and listen. See if you hear what I do :)


	86. Chapter 86

* * *

 

 

The explosions started happening shortly after the lights had went out in the docking area. At the same time the Normandy had lost all power. It was like some giant switch was flipped off. Everyone on the ship had started to panic then the emergency lights came on. Joker turned to EDI and saw her slumped forward in the chair, unmoving.

"EDI?" He reached over and shook her platform when he didn't receive a response. "EDI, quit fooling around." He had started to panic now. Several of the crew from the CIC deck came up to see what was wrong and Joker sent one of them to fetch Tali, as the ship's comm system wasn't functioning.

When she arrived she tried to use her omni tool to scan her only to find most of it had been scrambled. "Whatever is affecting EDI is also doing the same thing to all of the electronics and technology that we have Joker. Nothing was working down in Engineering either. Maybe whatever knocked the power out is causing this. We just have to wait a bit." Several more explosions went off and shook the ship.

It seemed like forever but was probably not more than a few hours before one of the crew noticed several lights moving around outside the ship, all brightly colored. "What the hell is going on out there?"

Joker hobbled over and looked out, "a bunch of people are coming and they all have glow sticks on. That must mean the lights are off in more places than just the docks." He had several of the able bodied crew unlock the manual override for the outside airlock door, then retreat back inside the ship. One of the people came in wearing survival gear and held up a hand written sign, in Earth Common, while inside the decon chamber. "Power is out. Life support redirected to living quarters." He wiped it out and wrote, "keepers that stayed out of tunnels are dead."

"Working on restoring basic power as quickly as we can. Stay inside ship. Most tech not working. Hooking up portable, eco-diesel fueled generators. Bailey collected them, "old school just like Shepard asked for". Will update soon." The man wiped the message then went back out the airlock door and sealed it back up.

"At least we know the people in the undercity survived whatever was causing those explosions." One of the men said to Joker before he headed back to his station and tried to get the panel to work.

 

* * *

 

Shepard heard the lapping of waves and smelled the salt of the sea before she even opened her eyes. She still hurting for some reason. Shouldn't she be pain free if she was dead and had made it Kalahira's shore? She let out a groan and rolled to her side, watching the dark as obsidian water splashing upon the deep golden sand of the beach. Slowly she became aware of another person nearby. She grunted then pushed herself up to a sitting position, still facing the sea, and looked over to find the same drell female from earlier sitting near her.

"You? Just who are you?"

"Ahh, you will find out soon enough, I suppose. But for now, Keriha, rest. You have done well and far exceeded our expectations of you. We are very proud of you, my child." The female drell said to her as a non existent breeze lifted her head covering slightly, sending a slight ruffling effect along the edge.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" The questions came from her, not in a hesitant, afraid way, but one of acceptance. Though tinged with regret at the loss she felt.

"You are in limbo, my child. Neither alive, nor dead. In this place your soul has yet to completely severe the ties from your mortal shell. It will be up to you to decide if you wish to release the pain, fear and regret. To journey into the afterlife and wait for the others to join you. Or fight to live, even with the pain, loss and tireless needs of others pressing on you. But for now, you need to rest and think. When you are ready to make the decision, I will be here with you. You won't be alone, my daughter."

Shepard turned to look at the silver drell, the sunlight shining on her, the shimmering scales taking on a rainbow of hues, and Shepard knew at that moment who it was sitting beside her in the sand. She looked back out upon the sea, the endless horizon stretched in front of her.

 

* * *

 

What seemed like weeks later, but was probably only a few hours, the lights in the dock area started to flicker then came on. The crew of the Normandy ran to the closest viewing ports to look out. They could see people working outside their ship, moving crates and boxes that had been thrown around and broken. One of the people headed toward the airlock door, it was a salarian.

He entered something on a clunky old omni tool that had seen better days then quickly scribbled several messages, "lights on. Air exchange not. Need to know if you need supplies. Working as fast as we can. Housing areas secured. Defense squads on rotating patrols looking for survivors. Also hunting remnants of reapers. Preliminary scouting shows massive damage to Citadel. Most new tech still offline or severely damaged, using old tech mod for translator. Not efficient, but works. Keepers starting to return from tunnels." The salarian wiped the last of the messages from the white board he was carrying. Joker stuck up a finger and mouthed, "one minute", hoping like hell that the salarian at least could figure out to wait.

He yelled at someone to bring him something to write on. One of the others came running up with a handful of crayons and lined paper from the kids' stash in the war room. He quickly jotted down, "we are alright for supplies. Will need report on Shepard's family. Turian family on board. Male is frantic, keeping him sedated. Any news about Crucible? Fleets? Shepard? Did she do it?" He waited as the salarian typed what was on the paper onto the tool then read it. The process was repeated in order to get answers.

"Will relay intel on family as soon as possible. Preliminary reports suggest Crucible fired, killing reapers and disrupting technology. Geth deactivated. Possibly because of disruption. Will know more as soon as we can bring more systems online. Will send another to check on ship crew periodically with news." The salarian waited until he received confirmation that his messages were understood before he left.

"Get Tali and Garrus back up here. And tell Kolyat no news, but we may need him for tech stuff." Joker said as he put the paper and crayons on the console and went to EDI's body again. When Tali and Garrus arrived he passed on that old technology worked. He told them the salarian was using an old basic translation mod.

"Old technology... maybe. If we had a generator, some more cabling and fuel we could run a power bypass on the Normandy system." Tali grabbed up the paper and crayons starting to draw what she was talking about.

"You mean using a gen to jumpstart the Normandy?" Joker was scratching his head at her drawing.

Tali looked at him, "we just need to send enough power to the system core batteries. If we can do that I can manually switch emergency power from life support to the drive core. If it starts, the Normandy will power up and start charging the batteries, we can bring the basic systems back online."

"Yeah, what I just said, jumpstart the Normandy." He put the hat back on his head. "You need to figure out what amps you need to get it going. As soon as you do that, one of the guys will need to suit up in no oxygen gear and get it out to the crew and hope they have something that will do it. I'll send out the warning for all crew to gear up. We'll need to get a turian set for Carius and Kray on board before you try to get the Normandy powered up."

Tali headed to the war room table and after taking out the crayons and paper still there, she started to draw out what she would need. Garrus interjected several things they could do to lighten the initial load on the system. When they were done and had all of the items listed she ran it up to Joker. He made the announcement to suit up with survival gear, those that were in med bay were to be assisted into the gear. He let Kray know they would ask for sets for them and not to worry. When the one marine was ready he handed the list to him then used a portable decon mist tank to spray the guy down in the chamber before he left.

Several hours later he returned with a crate of the gear for the turians and news.

"Other than the areas that were protected by the upgrades that the keepers did and what Commander Shepard had set up, the rest of the damn Citadel is a loss. They lost one whole ward arm in the blast. The survivors from the buildings they protected are being brought in and segregated until they can restore power to the indoctrination detectors. The one guy said to tell you that the Commander's family were safely in their container along with another family that had taken refuge with them. They were alright the last time they checked. They don't want to open the doors until life support is fully restored and stable."

Joker passed on the news to Kolyat and Kray who told the others. Once everyone was geared up and they received the report from the med bay that Thane was inside a medical survival tent that had it's own power source, he told Tali they were ready then signaled the guy that had been sitting inside the decon chamber waiting. Everyone but the two volunteers cleared the docking bay, Tali hooked up the cables that were passed through the service door into the slots and let everyone know that all the emergency power would be redirected as well, there would be no lights but for the ones on their suits and whatever they do, don't remove their suits until she sent word. Once the notice was passed and the messenger returned she flicked the lights several times letting them and the people outside know she was ready.

When the lights started to glow brighter and some of the panel lights came on she hurriedly redirected the power to the core batteries and watched the readout. When they reached minimum charge she started using the manual controls to override the start on the drive core. "Come you bosh' tet, turn over." When it didn't start she let the charge build up again a bit higher and tried it again. Still nothing. She was startled when she saw a light coming down into the shaft from the engineering deck.

"Tali, let the batteries build then it go a little longer next time. Chief Engineer Adams and Donnelly saw the core flicker. It needs a bit more juice."

Tali gave a nod and checked the batteries, 25% and rising. When it hit 30% she hit the override and even she could hear the Normandy trying to start. She let it go as long as she could without worrying about the couplings before shutting it down. "Tell them the we need to build up the power more. Anything that isn't necessary needs to be shut off. Everything that draws power from the Normandy systems, I don't care how small it is."

The message was relayed and all the panels were turned off, the CIC map was turned off and Joker even yelled at the guy that had a tiny music player plugged in to shut that damn thing off or he'd have someone stomp on it. Thirty minutes later the engineer was back and told her they were ready. When the battery was up to 50% she tried it again. "Come on, you can do it. I know you can." It made a whining noise and seemed to sputter before whatever threshold it needed was finally reached and the core activated. She let off the override and watched as the batteries raced to full then removed the cables passing them back down through the service door. She hurried up the ladders and into the AI core where she turned on the life support and started a diagnostic. When it was finished she turned on the lights and she could hear the shouts of relief and cheer echoing through the entire ship.

She ran to the bridge telling him that the Normandy had full power, but the systems were still offline, she needed every able bodied person with even a tiny speck of tech knowledge to lend a hand. It took them most of the rest of the day but between Tali and the engineers they jury-rigged enough things to bring communications and a simple form of navigation back online. They wouldn't be able to use any mass relays nor FTL travel. The first thing they did was try sending out signals, messages to anyone that might be able to give more intel on what happened. Only static came back.

"Damn it, Tali. Get me better comms, I need to try and reach Shepard or anyone that can give me intel. Also if you can get the tracking system she had you install up and running next, see if you can't trace her. We have to find her." Joker was working as frantically as he could at the console trying to find someone other than the people at the undercity.

He hit the arm of his chair and hissed out in pain, "Jeff? Are you alright? Maybe you should go down to the med bay."

"Sure EDI, I will in a minute, I have to ... EDI?" Joker swiveled in his chair so fast the thought he may have broken his neck at first. But he hadn't been hearing things, EDI was there sitting upright in the chair looking at him. "Holy shit, I thought ... I was afraid that you ...", his voice was a harsh whisper as his throat constricted with emotion.

"I am sorry to have worried you and the rest of the crew, Jeff. It took longer than anticipated to re download and install my core systems and personality data. Shepard ordered me to do a full backup of my main systems, she wasn't sure but one of the scenarios we had discussed led to the possibility of other synthetics being affected by the Crucible weapon. The majority of the geth were asked to do so as well. "

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, "I thought I had lost you, EDI. Everything lost power, most of the new tech is shot or messed up. Tali jumpstarted the Normandy and is trying to bring enough systems online to find Shepard."

"I will begin analysis right away, Jeff. I saved the coordinates of her last communication with us. We shall find her, Jeff." EDI started to work on the panel in front of her then after a few minutes she paused for a moment. "I have a confession to make to you, Jeff."

"A confession?"

"Yes. Shepard wanted to make sure that as much of what made me ... me, was saved. Some of the memories and gathered experience data had to be purged. But the experiences I shared with you were all saved. I ...found I didn't want to lose those."

"I'm glad you did EDI. I would hate to have had you come back as someone or something other than the EDI that helped me with the Collectors and helped us to stop the Reapers. Not to mention I would have hated to try and teach a new you how to dance."

"I am glad as well. Although ... in order to do so I had to purge some of the data that was in the storage banks of the Normandy. I do hope the crew does not mind overly much."

"I doubt they will mind at all." There was a pause, "how much did you have to purge?"

"Funnily enough, seven zetabytes. I am sorry, Jeff."

"Seven ... oh tell me that was a bad joke, EDI."

"EDI?"

"Shit."

 

* * *

 

"Setting course for last known coordinates, ETA will take us approximately two hours to get there, Jeff. But there is something I do not understand."

"What is that, EDI?" Joker watched the cameras as the ship slowly backed out of the docking bay. They had already notified the others that they were heading to search for Shepard. Thane, Kolyat, Carius and Kray were ready to go as was Dr Chakwas with a med bag. If they needed more help they could use a basic text system that they were able to get to work on everyone's tools. EDI could translate it from their tools should their translators fail to work outside of the Normandy.

They had been lucky as most of their equipment still worked, only losing a small percentage of the translators and tools. Most of the older datapads seemed to work fine. EDI surmised that those that weren't connected to any type of extranet or communications hub, when the blast initially started, seemed to be working after everyone had performed a hard reboot when they began trying to fix things. Their biggest hit came from their weapons and drive systems.

"Her coordinates were from Earth. But according to the broadcast from Admiral Hackett, he assumed that she had made it to the Crucible via the beam. It is not a logical conclusion."

"Maybe someone else made it into the beam? Or maybe she found a way to activate it from on Earth. Or it could have been that she activated it then found a way off before sending out that last message. There are several possibilities EDI. We won't know until we find her and can ask her what happened.

EDI didn't ask anything else, but her logical thought processes still couldn't come up with a viable reason that Shepard was on Earth and not the Citadel.

When they landed the Normandy they had to do so carefully, the entire area was a disaster zone. The dead scattered everywhere, vehicles, building materials, you name it and it was there in a burning heap. The soldiers from all the races had seen the Normandy on approached and moved as quickly as they could to biotically lift the heavier items out of the way while the others moved the smaller things. They finally were able to land and disembark. Only the humans could understand them, their communicators were down and they had been using some type of makeshift sign language to communicate. Kolyat and Thane didn't waste time talking to them, they ran for where EDI had said Shepard had been, they were closely followed by Carius. Kray had stayed behind to talk with the turians and to share the intel that he had and to gather as much as he could. He started helping Doctor Chakwas to treat injuries as the others went in search of Shepard.

 

* * *

 

Shepard was growing a bit tired, her brain a bit more fuzzy than it had been. She wondered if her connection was starting to weaken even without her making the choice.

"It is time my child. What is your decision? I know after what your mind was put through you probably don't want to hear these words again for a very long time. But it is time for you to chose. Do you stay here on the shore? Watching over your friends and family until they are ready to join you? Or do you fight to stay with them?"

She couldn't focus and the sounds of the sea were so comforting, she had opened her mouth to give her answer to Arashu, "I..."

_Jade_

She blinked. She could have sworn she heard Kolyat call to her. She must be further gone than she realized. She let out a sigh and laid down on the beach, her head resting comfortably in Arashu's lap. The Goddess smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

_Babe_

She jerked, _Carius_?

"Arashu, am I hearing things? I could swear I heard..."

_Siha_

"You are not hearing things. You are hearing them. They are nearby, searching for you. What is your choice, daughter?"

She thought for a moment, then relaxed and closed her eyes while letting out a sigh, "I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter. An epilogue told in snapshots. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Comments and kudos are always welcome and thank each and every one of you that stuck with this story and encouragement you have given me.


	87. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their support. I truly hope that this story has brought entertainment and joy to ones reading it.

* * *

 

 

They kept calling out as they neared the area that she had been in. The blast from the beam left almost everything in ashes and they began to worry. They moved to an over turned tank and Carius tried to tip it a bit more to see under it, his suit's servos whining from the weight. "Drop it Carius she's not here." Kolyat let out a frustrated growl and kicked a melted piece of slag... armor or weapon, he didn't know and didn't care. All he wanted was to find his wife. The piece he kicked clanged off another piece of metal and he looked toward it. A flash of silver caught his eye.

He took several steps toward it and was joined by Thane who also was looking in exactly the same spot.

"Dad?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"I see her too. Run." Thane told him then started running and jumping over objects to reach the drell female who was standing there, her head cover blowing in the breeze and her arm extended, hand pointing to a spot under the fallen debris.

When Carius saw the two drell staring at a hunk of concrete and reinforcing metal bars then take off running for all they were worth, he knew they had spotted something and was right behind them.

"Carius, the slab, get it up." Kolyat yelled at the turian as he drew closer. Thane sent a message to Doctor Chakwas and soon several asari, a few turians along with Kray and Chakwas were running their way.

Joker pushed the Normandy as fast as he dared to get back to the Citadel. It was the only place he knew of that the hospitals had still been intact. They carefully loaded Shepard into a shuttle, Kray and Chakwas had already removed what was left of her armor that they could. Thane and Kolyat sat in the front of the shuttle, Thane doing his best to comfort and calm his son. He had no idea how Shepard could have survived in the condition she was in. His prayers were fervent to Arashu, to any God that would listen, to save his Siha. They barely looked up as Aerlan jumped onboard after pushing a large crate into the small cargo area of the shuttle. Carius tried to jam himself into the shuttle but there wasn't enough room. Cortez promised him that he would be back to get him as soon as he could.

The minute the ship docked into bay, the shuttle door opened and Steve took off. Thanking his own God that the shuttle had been offline due to being repaired. It was the one he had been flying. He had been working on it since he had been picked up by the Normandy right before they launched their final assault. Joker had taken the time to gather the others before heading back to the fight above Earth.

They rushed Shepard into Huerta Memorial, Kray and Chakwas shouting orders as they went. Thane and Kolyat followed them as far as they were allowed before being stopped by the guards.

Aerlan had come in and grabbed a small cart then left again, everyone had assumed he was bringing in supplies that was probably needed by the others. An hour passed and finally Kray came out along with a different doctor. Carius came running through the hospital, trying not to hurt people as he shouldered his way through the masses all still needing attention.

"Kolyat, listen to me. I'm not going to lie to you, it's serious this time. There is a chance this won't be able to be repaired enough to let her walk, bend or allow her lower body to function properly. She will be confined to a hover chair for the rest of her life. That is if she even survives the surgery to begin removing what remains of the synthetic tissue, burnt out cybernetic implants, shrapnel and slag from her armor that had been burned or buried in her body. She is weak from blood loss, she also overdosed on pain killers, her body ... her body is failing, quickly."

He cleared his throat, no one other than the drells or other turians could hear the subharmonics sound out his pain, his sadness at what his friend, the human he considered a sister, was going through. There was a note of frustration there as well for not having the ability to fix her. "Kolyat... Kolyat as her husband, we need ... we need to talk about what to do if she... if she..."

"NO! You will not let her die! I don't care if he is her husband. She is my Babe, she is our family too. You get your damn ass back in there and save her! Fix her, Kray!" Carius was shouting at his brother and was being held back by Thane and several guards. None of them noticed Aerlan pushing the cart rapidly toward the door.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go back there. It is a restricted area." One of the guards at the door said to him. Aerlan huffed at him then tried to ram him with the cart when the man stepped in front of the door.

"Get out of my way. Shepard is my patient. Move." He rapidly told him and shoved the cart at him again. This time it gained the attention of the others. Kray and Carius came over followed by the drells.

"Aerlan? What is going on?" Kray asked as he noticed the large crate that the salarian had kept under lock and key, so to speak, at their shared lab. He didn't tell him what was in it and Kray had been too worried and involved in finding a safer alternative for Carius to really care.

"You want Shepard to live? To walk? Get him to move before it's too late. If you don't move him, I'll shoot him. We aren't losing Shepard because of this idiot." Aerlan pulled a pistol from under his lab coat and aimed it directly at the guard's face. Carius grabbed the man by the breast plate and threw him across the room. Aerlan didn't waste a second as he shoved the cart through the door and ran down the hallway toward the operating room.

They watched in silence from the viewing area as several doctors all worked on Shepard at once. Monitoring her condition, removing shards from her body. Prying off melted armor and cutting away the underarmor. Aerlan wouldn't let anyone else touch her back, he removed the pieces of cybernetics and the synthetic weaves and overlays. Kolyat turned from the window and hurried to the container in the corner with the bio symbol on it, emptying what little he had in his stomach as he saw that there was nothing there but a thin layer of muscles. It had been tiny mass effect fields, generated by the asari doctor standing on the opposite side of him, that had kept her internal organs in place as he made his repairs to them. Methodically checking and rechecking the scans and readouts.

When he had removed it all, he turned toward the silver crate, placing sterilized, thick gloves on his hands before he opened it. A billow of cold air came out and he carefully placed the inner box on a cart beside him. He removed the thick gloves and opened the case revealing tubes of green gel, long tubes containing something red and another box that he placed on a separate table. They saw him talking to the asari and the other doctors, they all looked at each other then nodded.

Piece by piece the metal and bone of her spine was replaced by whatever was inside that long box. The green gel injected when it had all been put into place. The tube of red gel was opened and Aerlan carefully unrolled what had been suspended in it, piece by piece, section by section, was placed on her back. Aerlan made small adjustments then used a tool to connect it to her bones, creating ligaments and tendons. He studied a diagram that had been placed nearby, making tiny adjustments until he was satisfied, then put the tool down. They saw one of the doctors scramble toward a machine and Shepard's body jerk several times before it stopped. Aerlan glanced up at the viewing window and nodded, then went back to work.

 

**~ Six Months Later ~**

The family was gathered outside of the hospital room where Shepard was currently in a coma. Today was the day that Aerlan had said he would be bringing her out of it. Her body had healed enough and the tests he ran showed the gel that had been injected had cushioned and started to regenerate her spinal nerves. A medical breakthrough and miracle it was called. Now they would see if it was indeed a miracle.

 

**~ A year after the end of the war ~**

"I am so tired of being here, Kolyat. When did Aerlan say I can leave?" Shepard whined from where she was reclining on the bed.

"Not for another two months, love. The family is anxious to have you back as well, but not at the expense of injury to you again. You have no idea what we had gone through when you were so badly hurt. Even the children have stated that you can't leave until their Uncle Aerlan says it's alright." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling away before she could deepen it. No matter how much he wanted to be in that bed with her, making love to her, he knew that right now it was still impossible.

She let out a sigh, "alright, two months, but not a moment more. Now tell me the news."

Kolyat told her that the Citadel was going to be abandoned, after nearly a year of trying to repair the main systems, they couldn't get most of them back online. The keepers apparently took exception to some of the shortcuts and jury-rigging that some of the people had done and kept dismantling it. The turians that had decided to start heading back to Palavan had received a large portion of the stockpiled supplies, while others had decided to remain and help with the repairs to Earth and join with the other races to drag the remains of the Reapers into the sun and gas giants in the Sol system. They saw the Relays starting to repair themselves by sending out beams that caught the shattered remains of the Relays and drag it back into place. They didn't want any of the remains of the Reapers used to repair them. Several people had gone onto the Charon Relay to estimate the damage and repairs, only to find more keepers there. There had been none recorded in the documents when it had been activated, or at least none of them had been seen. But the relay's were huge they could have been anywhere.

Shepard asked Kolyat if those keepers were like the ones on the Citadel, he shrugged and told her he had no idea. The Alliance wasn't too forthcoming with details. He only heard it from James, who had heard it from a woman that had been dating one of the marines, that had gone.

The Council was looking for a new place to call "home" apparently as well. They didn't want to stay on Earth as they found it, "inconvenient" for other races to have to travel there. Shepard snorted, "more likely it's because the new Councilor and Ambassador knows what the asari done, knows that Sparatus had been a complete asshat, and it took almost dying for Valern to get off his ass and demand more salarian troops. He also had been displeased to hear about the threats from the dalatrass against our family. At least he promised to take care of it. Whether he does or not, who knows."

He told her about the children, Carius and Kray, he updated her on the rest of the crew and the Normandy was almost back to normal now. EDI and the remaining geth have been working non stop to repair it and their own ships and build more mobile platforms. "I think ... they are also creating more of themselves. More and more keep showing up and asking for more data storage space." He leaned in once more and gave her another kiss right before the nurse came in to tell him visitor hours were over.

 

**~ Five years after the war ~**

Shepard, Kolyat, Thane and the children stepped off the shuttle followed right after by Carius and Kray. Carius turned around with a grin on his face and took off for the fields. The children were told to stay close as there were wild dogs and other feral animals that lived in the woods and it was dangerous for them. They waved and headed for the house followed by Kray.

"I haven't been here for so long, Kolyat. I couldn't believe it when I sent a message to the town hall to find out if the homestead was still standing and the reply came back positive. The whole town was spared. Not a single Reaper came anywhere near it." She closed her eyes for a moment then looked around, she noticed a cloud of dust rising from the road and she sent a message to everyone to come back out, they apparently had a visitor.

She shaded her eyes as the truck came closer and stopped near them. The man that stepped out gave her a huge grin and pulled her into a hug. "Jade. I couldn't believe when they said you had made it through that war and were coming home."

"Kyle?" She grinned as he nodded. "I'm so glad to see you, it has been too long. How is your family?"

"Mom and Dad passed away right before the war. They believed in you the whole time and had started to stockpile for emergencies. Those stockpiles were shared with some of the neighboring towns when their food supply started to dry up. It save a bunch of lives." He started to look around at the drells that were standing near her, then at the turian.

"Oh hang on, let me introduce you. Kray this is Kyle, I'm not sure if you remember him, he went through the first part of that program with us."

"Yes, I remember. You were in my brother's technical classes, he spoke well of you." Kray held out his hand and shook Kyle's, who was still smiling and looking around.

"Kyle, this is my husband Kolyat, his Father Thane and our two children, Melody and Nicolas." He said hello to them all, shook the adults hand but his smile had faded somewhat.

"I don't mean to be rude but, whatever happened to you and Carius?"

"It didn't work out."

Just then they saw Carius running as fast as he could, yelling at the top of his lungs to get them away from him. Thane pulled a pistol and Shepard started laughing, her hand going out to push it back down. About fifty yards behind the big turian was a billy goat and several nannies all chasing him.

Carius slid to a halt in back of the group and watched as the goats stopped and stared at the interlopers then casually walk back around the chicken house and back to their meadow. "I hate those things. I swear they are the same ones from when I was here the first time." Everyone started laughing at him and he eventually let out a laugh of his own before turning to the newcomer.

"Kyle?" He grinned and lifted the human up in a hug that almost broke him in two.

They talked for a while then they noticed another dust cloud coming up the driveway. "My cousin and I have something for you guys, I think you'll like it."

Carius let out a shout as he recognized the truck he had fixed coming to a stop outside the house. A female, just a bit younger than Shepard got out of the truck and walked toward them for introductions. Carius couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Shepard nudged Kolyat, who grinned and nudged Kray, who let out a huff. After introductions were made she walked back toward the truck and grabbed the keys and a box from the front seat.

"That's not all we got ya. This is for you." She handed the box to Carius who opened it with a grin and pulled out a tiny kitten. "She is Mrs. Jinxy's great grand daughter, I guess you could say."

The kitten started to purr and Carius answered with a purr of his own, then placed her in his cowl where she circled and kneaded the fabric before curling up.

Shepard handed Carius the keys to the home and all the buildings, the home and the land attached to it was now his. His new safe place. They went into town for dinner and to check on the small clinic that Kray was opening before they left and headed back to the desert, back to their own home.

 

**~ 10 years after the war ~**

"Mom? Dad? You guys home? I got news." Melody came running into the house letting the door slam shut behind her as usual.

"In the living room." Shepard called out and they heard her running toward them.

"I did it, I got accepted into the Systems Alliance Infiltrator program. They are sending me to the elite classes." She practically screamed at them. They all congratulated her and read over the documents that had been sent.

"What about Sato? How does he feel about you joining the Alliance?" Thane asked from the doorway. He moved toward the chair, sat down and waited for his granddaughter to answer.

"He said he's ok with it. Since the Alliance gave the drell colonization rights to Intai'sei and the quarians helped to build the water reclamation plants there, he agreed to build us a small home on the planet. It will let me be stationed there and he can be transferred to the Drell's construction facility location. He's already put in the request, just waiting for the approval. Although ... the clan elders are asking for the ceremony to be bumped ahead of schedule. They don't feel it's proper for us to move to another planet together as a couple without the bonding."

Shepard let out a snort, clan elders... she could just see Feron demanding it from Sato's clan elder, there was no way he would let his niece move in with the boy until they were officially married. "I take it your Uncle Feron had put his foot down at the Elders meeting."

"Yeah, apparently him and Dad's clan leader both demanded it."

"Then we shall notify the rest of the family and friends with the new date as soon as you give it to us." Shepard stood up, and stretched. Everyday she thanked Aerlan for the miracle he had performed and for the spinal device and other things he had invented. She had no pain from her back, and was as flexible now as she had been before the accident at the program. She asked the Gods to bless him and his many offspring. Aerlan was in high demand for breeding contracts.

The messages sent and replies received. The new date was next month and they had a lot to prepare in a short period of time.

 

**~Twenty years after the war~**

Shepard sat and held her new grandson in her arms as Kolyat held his twin. Thane on the other hand had two toddlers sitting on his knees as he carefully bounced them.

"They are beautiful Nico. You and Jana must be so happy." Kolyat whispered as he rocked the sleeping infant.

"We are Father. Although how we are going to explain one is a drell and his twin is a human we have no idea yet. Maybe Aunt Liara can help us with that." Nico's deep voice was hushed as he could make it, he had inherited his human grandfathers height of 6'3 and his drell grandfathers body mass. Which made him rather large for a drell. He smiled down at his son, nestled in his father's arms and blinked as the baby opened up silver eyes that matched his. You had to be really looking to see it, but the baby blinked both sets of eyelids at him as he looked back at his father.

Shepard looked over at them, the yellow drell infant contentedly asleep in her arms. "Call her as soon as Jana recovers, she'll think of something. Congratulations, my son on having such perfectly beautiful babies."

He walked over to her and kissed her head. Telling her he loved her and smiling down at his other son who had just opened his eyes to stare at them. Deep pools of onyx with brilliant sunset colored irises looked back at him.

"Mother, Father, Nico. Jana is finally asleep. Uncle Aerlan and his son said she is doing fine, nothing damaged beyond repair. She'll be able to have more children if they decide to." The sigh of relief from the adults in the room was loud. "Thanks, Mel." He kissed her cheek then headed into the backroom to talk with the doctors and to sit with his wife.

"Mama!" The little girl clamored off of Thane's lap and ran toward her mother who lifted her up. "Shh.. the little ones are asleep, my girl." The orange drell child looked up at her and stuck her thumb in her mouth, a bad habit she had picked up from one of the human children in the bases day care center.

"Mel, I just got off a call with my boss, there's been an accident on the base, I need to head back." Sato came in, his brilliant orange scales an almost perfect match to his daughter's. Shepard and Kolyat assured them that they would let Nico know. They kissed the little girl then gave hugs and kisses to her lavender colored brother before their family headed out.

 

**~ Fifty years after the war ~**

Thane made his way to his usual spot on the porch, carrying a small box as was his habit over the last several months. He could hear the sounds of the ocean clearer every day and he knew his time on this side of the shore was becoming ever shorter. Last night, he could smell it as well as hear it. He spent as long as he could talking to his grand children and great grandchildren. Spent every moment with Shepard and Kolyat. Telling them he loved them more than they could ever know before he went to his room. He wasn't sure if he would make it to see another sunrise, so sat up for a while longer, looking through the small box at all the silly mementos he had kept over the years, before closing the box and placing it on this bedside table.

When he awoke he was surprised, but as quickly as he could washed and dressed then carried his box outside to sit and wait for the sun to rise as he had every morning for the past forty-five years. His eyes were drawn to a glimmer of white and silver as the female drew nearer. He started to rise, but sat back down as she raised her hand and motioned to him to stay seated. She settled next to him on the antique swing and slowly started it moving. They sat quietly and waited, no words were necessary between them. He knew why she was there and she had granted him a final gift, one last memory of a sunrise from the planet he had come to love and call home.

When the brilliant yellows, pinks and oranges started to lighten the sky, she reached over taking his hand and he placed the box along with a sealed letter on the small table beside him. When the sun had just barely cleared the horizon she stood, smiling down at him as he stood up with her. His aches and pains gone, his body returned to that of a man in his prime. He didn't look back but walked by his Goddess' side toward the sea that was beckoning him.

It was Kolyat that had found him when he didn't come back in to sit at the kitchen table to watch Shepard making tea. They had refused to allow the over abundance of electronic gadgets that she had in their original apartment and instead scoured the towns for the old pots and pans. Thane had presented her with a whistling kettle that was used to make boiling water for their tea. She was finally able to make it without worrying about it overflowing, and the whistle would remind her that she had left it on the lit burner plate.

When he broke the news to her she almost collapsed. Even though they weren't mated in this life, her soul felt his loss. They notified the family and what crew that was still alive. Then opened the sealed letter addressed to them both, it was his farewell and last wishes.

When Melody and her husband, Sato, arrived with their children and their families, Kolyat took him aside. One of Thane's wishes was to have his burial place there on the land and with the view of the rising sun. Sato and his own son set about building a small statue. One of Arashu that faced eastward. After his cremation his ashes would be placed inside the statue and sealed. Nico and both of his sons helped to place the statue on the pillar when it was ready.

The evening of his funeral Shepard and Kolyat sat in their bed, finally ready to open the box. Inside were small holos of Kolyat as a child, of Mouse and of Shepard. Their entire family was in there. Small shells and rocks from all the planets he had been too. An OSD with a copy of what must have been every message that was sent to him from Shepard and Kolyat, then the children and on down the line. Buried under it all, in a small silk pouch, was the garter belt from their wedding. The satin was worn thin in some places where he must have been rubbing it between his fingers. Kolyat let out a sigh and a prayer for his Father, he could only imagine what Thane must have been going through all these years to be so close to his mate, the one that was the other half of his soul, yet also so far apart.

 

**~Sixty years after the war~**

Kolyat woke with a pain in his chest, calling out to Shepard who rushed from the bathroom and called Mordin, one of Aerlan's grandsons, who after Aerlan had passed became their personal physician. He told them he was on the way and to try and stay calm. Shepard held Kolyat's hand and their eyes stayed glued to each other's as the pain grew worse. Kolyat gasped out how much he loved her before he hissed and his eyes closed.

"No. No you can't... not yet... no, don't leave me."

Mordin arrived and worked trying to bring Kolyat back as she paced the living room. Twenty minutes later he came out of the room and barely caught her as she fainted from the news of her husband's death.

The family gathered, prayers were said and another, smaller pillar had been built by their great grand children beside of Thane's. Kolyat's ashes were encased within. Shepard placed her rose on top of it. Telling him that she would always love him and that she hoped he would be there to greet her on the shore when it was her time to join him.

Nico's youngest grandchild, a human with the eyes and fused fingers of a drell came to live with her after that. Their long kept secret had finally been found out and there was nothing the Council could do about it, as they made sure to make it a rather public announcement. With the backing of so many mixed species couples and the shock at finding out those that had even the slightest biological markers in common could conceive a child, with the proper treatment, they had no recourse but to announce that the hybrids were a welcomed race to the Galactic community.

The older mixed couples came forward, with their stories of how their own hybrid children had been taken from them by force or killed right in front of them, all by the Council's orders, caused a furor. A full scale investigation commenced and it had been brought to light that the asari matriarchs had demanded the hybrids be disposed of, from the time the Council had started. They knew that their species was not the only ones that could produce offspring from a different race's genetics. They just couldn't produce anything but asari, unlike the other couples.

The backlash from the reports and investigation led to a no confidence vote for the current Councilors, and a harsh penalty to the asari. They lost their council seat. Many races now felt freer in choosing mates outside of their own species, less and less were finding them with the asari.

The asari race started to dwindle as the matriarchs still placed the stigma on their own race for mating with each other. They put too much energy into covering things up and trying to maintain their dominance in the galaxy, to find a working cure for the genetic abnormality, that would sometimes occur, creating Ardat-Yakshi when two asari produced a child. They were quickly learning, even for an asari, that they no longer held that shadow of a dominance.

 

**~100 years after the war ~**

Shepard and her great grandson and his family just returned from the memorial service for the fallen of the Great Reaper War. Races from all over the galaxy had come to Earth to commemorate. They had sent several people to the Citadel, that was still orbiting Earth, the first time in almost a century. The keepers greeted them and showed them around. The buildings were different now. No longer built for the organics but for themselves. They had turned the Citadel into their own true homeworld. And the Council formally recognized it as such.

She felt so tired, but as she had done every morning and evening for the last fifty years, since Thane had died and she was at home, she went out to her family's grave site. Several more pillars stood beside the statue of Arashu, Nico and his wife Jana were there. Melody and Sato had wanted to be buried on Intai'sei. Their once small home had grown and grown over the years and now their branch of the family had firmly settled there. Their main income was the production of the plants and creatures that spun the silk used to make the fabrics of the female's headscarves and dresses. The family business was booming.

The drells were finally starting to thrive. Their growth rate and industrialization methods carefully monitored, they had learned their lesson well with Rakhana.

Her great great granddaughter handed her the small basket that held the two roses that had become Nico's family business decades ago. The rose and sand ceremony that had been held at Shepard and Kolyat's wedding was now the family's traditional way of marriage. Passed down from generation to generation. With the roses and rosebuds coming from the Krios Family Rose Garden.

She told Kolyat and Thane about the ceremony, about seeing all their friends' descendants. Even Feron's own great, great grandchild had come all the way from Intai'sei, he had brought most of the clan with him. What had once been less than 200 drell, had become one of the largest and most well thought of clans of Drell in their history. It didn't matter that there were humans and hybrids in the mix. She spoke for a while longer, growing ever more tired. Then gently placed the roses on each of their pillars, in the niche that was there just for that purpose. She told them all she missed them and loved them before being helped back to the house.

She woke the next morning, the sound of waves and smell of the sea in her nose, the tang of the salt on her tongue and knew. Finally she would soon be with her husband and her soul's other half again. Soon, just a few more things to finish up first.

It took longer than usual to begin her day, the roses were waiting for her in their basket by the door. She was all smiles and happiness, her granddaughter was a bit confused as she didn't understand why her grandmother was so happy today. Shepard patted her soft skin and scale covered cheek and told her she would understand someday. Just as her parents and her grandparents had.

The roses were placed and a whispered, "soon", as she ran her hand over the pillars escaped her lips.

She sat in her chair and laboriously typed out several messages, her cybernetic eyes not what they used be. She looked up at the figure that had appeared near the hearth, looking up at all of the holos that covered the entire wall. A huge family portrait had been taken so many years ago. Shepard, Kolyat, Thane and a so very young Melody and Nico were all there. Smiling and so full of life.

"I am almost done, Mother. Just one more message to finish." Shepard told Arashu as the Goddess wandered around the room. The silver drell smiled at her, "take your time daughter, the others have waited this long, they can wait for a few minutes more. Although Kolyat has been more impatient than normal and Thane has told him to stop pacing or else he was going to, and I quote, "knock him on his blue ass". She laughed, "I wonder where he learned that colorful phrase," she raised a brow ridge and looked at her Keriha, her beloved daughter.

Shepard smiled at her, "I have no idea." Then went back to write out her farewell letter and instructions to her family. "Alright, I believe that is it. Let me see, letters written, roses placed. No teakettle on the stove." She felt the hand brush down her headcovering and got up to move to the more comfortable chair in front of the hearth. She let out a sigh then snuggled more comfortably in her chair and closed her eyes. The sound of the sea grew louder and the breeze from it flowed over her body just before the waves washed over her head, like the gentle caress of her Mother's hand.

 

**~*~ Kalahira's Shore ~*~**

All of them were there, her children, grand children and the rest of family. Feron gathered her close for a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before he set her down so she could race down the beach and into the arms of the two drell that had come running toward her. One a brilliant green, the other an aqua that rivaled the crystalline waters of the sea.

She was soon surrounded by a powder blue male, bigger than the other drell that were gathered, and a female of the most beautiful shade of palest lavender. More and more gathered, humans, and vibrant drell in a rainbow of colors. Hybrids that were different from each other, yet if you looked close enough you could see a bit of drell here or a bit of human there. And over them all was the feeling of happiness and a deep love for each other.

A lone female drell stood on a small hill overlooking the scene on the beach, a smile gracing her beautiful features, the silver of her headcovering and dress blew in the breeze and the sound of a hauntingly beautiful melody played on a lyre carried on the wind.


End file.
